Tails Adventure: Torneo Interdimensional
by taismo amor
Summary: Este es el segundo libro que haré. Un nuevo enemigo aparecerá, a la vez de personajes de la saga de Sonic. Aun no me decido si habrá parejas, pero tal vez lo haya. Clasificación: Hasta ahora K
1. Capítulo 1: El nuevo enemigo

Después de un merecido descanso, he vuelto con un Nuevo libro. Este es un poco corto. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Tails adventure: Torneo inter dimensional.<p>

Capitulo 1: El nuevo enemigo.

En el más allá, Lion estaba en su cuarto de trabajo. Al ser uno de los jefes supremos de las razas, tiene que verificar y sellar unos papeles, de criaturas de su propia dimensión, que mueren por la edad que poseen, por asesinato, y por muchas cosas más. Su trabajo era muy estresante y a la vez la cantidad de hojas era inimaginable.

Lion, dio un suspiro de frustración.

"Ese Sliat, pensé que si tomara mi lugar como el jefe de su dimensión del más allá, podría tomarme unas vacaciones, pero ahora creo que es un sueño que no se realizara jamás." Dijo Lion, en su frustración.

"No sea tan haragán señor Lion." Dijo una criatura que apareció detrás de él.

Cuando Lion se di la vuelta, se encontró con uno de sus ayudantes.

Tenía la piel azul, con un cuerno en la cabeza, tenía un pantalón gris, y en su espalda unas alas diminutas, pero su tamaño era la de un adulto de 35 años, a pesar que la edad lo diferenciaba.

"¿Qué haces aquí Byako?" Pregunto disgustado por entrometerse en su reflexión.

"Solamente estoy aquí para entregar estos papeles que recién llegaron." Dijo Byako, quien detrás de él, llevaba una carretilla con una cantidad inmensurable de papeles, con una altura que era la mitad de Byako.

Lion solamente dio un suspiro de frustración, y retomo el monto que aún le quedaba en el escritorio.

"Iniciare con ellos, después de terminar con este." Dijo Lion, mientras colocaba un sello en el papel siguiente.

"Bueno señor Lion, debe sentirse un poco feliz. Después de todo, el destino de la novia de su descendiente se ha cambiado." Dijo Byako, para alegrarlo.

"Si, eso ya lo sé, y dentro de poco Tails, Cosmo, y sus nuevos amigos llegaran dentro de poco tiempo con los demás." Agrego Lion.

"Si, ¿pero que supone usted que pasara después?" pregunto Byako.

"Por como lo pienso, tal vez pasaran el tiempo frustrando los planes de Eggman, recolectando las esmeraldas del caos, lo típico que harán." Respondió riéndose, y Byako hizo lo mismo que el.

Pero todo cambio, cuando de la puerta que estaba en frente de ellos, apareció una especie de criatura.

"¡SEÑOR LION, TENEMOS PROBLEMAS, SE TRATA DE UN ASUNTO IMPORTANTE QUE SUCEDE EN EL FUTURO!" Grito la criatura de piel roja, mientras tenía una especie de casete en su mano derecha.

Inmediatamente, apareció un monitor, con un reproductor de casete.

"¡Recibimos esto de nuestros informantes, y es a la vez muy alarmante!" Dijo, colocando el casete en el reproductor.

Pronto, la imagen del monitor comenzó a salir estática, y apareció la imagen de una especie de bodega, pero se sorprendieron, cuando en el suelo, se encontraban cientos de cuerpos en el suelo.

"¡QUE ES ESTO! ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?" Pregunto Lion, apuntando lo que veían.

"Silencio, por favor." Pidió Byako.

Lion simplemente retomo lo que veía. Pronto, se pudo ver una figura que estaba en medio de la pila de muertos, y vieron como lanzo un cuerpo al suelo, y a la vez de un detalle primordial en el, poseía dos colas, pero no estaba solo. Detrás de él, había una persona humana que estaba sentado, tomando una copa de vino, pero luego se incorporo y se dirigió hacia su peleador. Un análisis más de cerca se pudo descubrir que poseía una pierna y un brazo robóticos, y su rostro poseía parte de ella como una máscara de metal con un ojo rojo.

No sabía porque, pero Lion veía una especie de aura misteriosa alrededor del humano, era tenebrosa y a la vez muy alarmante.

"Bien hecho, Sliat." Felicito el cyborg a su colega.

Pronto mostró su rostro, y era nada menos que Sliat, pero era muy extraño. Lion supo que debía ser un poco más viejo, pero se sorprendió de que no poseyera ni un rastro de vejez.

Sliat llevaba unas gafas de sol negra, y su rostro no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción. El simplemente se dirigió hacia él, sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción.

"Damián, me dijiste que si yo estuviera contigo, podría pelear contra oponentes fuertes, pero pasando el tiempo, me doy cuenta de que me estas mintiendo, ya que estos oponentes fueron muy débiles." Dijo Sliat, con una voz que haría temblar hasta el más valiente de todos, apretando los puños.

"Eso ya lo sé…" Dijo Damián, con una voz suave y a la vez tranquila al hablar. "Sin embargo, mi reputación ahora está al máximo, gracias a que tu venciste una de las tres organizaciones de la mafia más terribles de las 12 dimensiones, he estado recibiendo llamadas de otros jefes acerca de estar en sus grupos, y hacer tratos con ellos." Explico.

"Pero aun no logro entenderlo. Si tu sabias que estos oponentes eran débiles, ¿por qué me haces pelear con ellos?" Pregunto confundido.

"Mi plan era ganar reputación para así poder tener mayor cantidad de poder y dinero en el bajo mundo, y a la vez de que tengo una propuesta para ti." Dijo sonriéndole.

"¿Que es lo que propones?" Pregunto curioso.

"Quiero hacer un torneo de artes marciales inter dimensional en el pasado." Explico.

"En verdad eres astuto, querías tener gran reputación, para ganar aliados, y así poder ser ayudado en esa idea." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya estas comprendiendo. Los líderes de la mafia de las 12 dimensiones, buscaran criaturas fuertes para poder inscribirlas tanto del pasado como en el futuro podrán inscribirse, pero supongo que será más del pasado que futuro." Bromeo Damián.

"Creo que tienes razón en eso." Dijo, riéndose.

"Si, apropósito, ¿quiénes crees que tenga que invitar como invitados de honor para que el torneo sea muy interesante?" Pregunto.

"Las personas indicadas serian: Sonic, Tails, y muchos otros que tengo en mente, pero sobretodo Tails y su grupo de amigos, ya que se que se volvió muy fuerte, y lo será más en cuanto mas peleas tenga."

"De acuerdo, ya tengo pensado el premio para el torneo, y a la vez supongo que estará todo listo dentro de 4 meses. Empezare a comunicarme con los demás colegas." Dijo yéndose del lugar, pero luego se detuvo.

"Ah, una cosa más, encárgate de nuestro pequeño espía." Termino.

Sliat se fijo en un sector, y fue exactamente como lo dijo Damián, un pequeño ser de cabello castaño, con características de demonio había salido con vida de la masacre.

El salió de su escondite y trato de huir, pero solamente se encontró con Sliat que apareció en frente de él. La criatura saco una pistola y comenzó a disparar sin detenerse, pero las balas rebotaban de su cuerpo. Pronto la pistola se quedo sin municiones, y la criatura simplemente se arrodillo.

"¡POR FAVOR, NO ME MATES!" Pidió la criatura entre lágrimas.

Pero Sliat, no hizo caso, y le lanzo una bola de energía de caos. La criatura termino hecha polvo en cuestión de segundos.

…

Todos estaban helados por lo que vieron, pero masque nada Lion, no podía negarlo, pero ese sujeto, tenía algo que lo hacía demasiado cruel, y a la vez como si hubiese visto ese aspecto en otra parte.

"Señor Lion." La voz de Byako, hizo que regresara a la realidad, y dirigió la mirada hacia él.

"¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?" Pregunto.

Lion simplemente tenia los dientes apretados, y pensaba en algo lo más rápido posible, pero luego se dirigió hacia la criatura que mostró el vídeo.

"¡Quiero que averigües todo acerca de ese comportamiento que tiene Sliat a como dé lugar!" Ordeno Lion.

La criatura asintió con la cabeza, y se fue del lugar. Luego, Lion se dirigió hacia Byako.

"Quiero que le mandes un comunicado a Gedo Mazu lo antes posible." Ordeno.

"Entendido." Obedeció Byako que se fue del lugar.

Lion, ahora estaba preocupado, y a la vez confundido, y solo una única pregunta tenia ahora en su cabeza.

"_¿Por qué?" _Pregunto en su mente.

…

Varias figuras se encontraban caminando, yendo a donde estaban sus amigos, y a la cabeza se encontraban dos figuras, uno era una chica, de la raza de los sedrianos, y al pasar ya alrededor de 6 meses de viaje, había cambiado mucho, sobretodo que poseía un collar muy hermoso, y el otro era su novio. Un zorro de dos colas color miel, un poco más alto, y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hermano." Uno de ellos hablo, haciendo que volteara.

"¿Cuanto falta para llegar?" Pregunto.

"Ya falta poco." Dijo Tails.

...

En el portal dimensional, se encontraban Ana y Omega. Ana estaba cojeando de una pierna, y con varias heridas en el cuerpo. mientras que Omega estaba con varios daños en su armadura. Cuando llegaron al portal, ella simplemente presiono un botón, y se activo inmediatamente.

"Tenemos... que... advertirles." Decía en el dolor.

"Si." Concordó Omega.

_"Algo raro le paso a Sliat, pero solo espero que no llegue demasiado tarde."_ Dijo en su mente.

Pronto ella salto al portal, y se apago inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>Así termina el primer capítulo de este nuevo libro. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor, dejen comentarios.<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2: Batalla en la isla ángel

Aquí este otro capítulo, este es un poco corto, ya que tengo que estar más ocupado para el colegio que a la historia. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Batalla en la isla ángel.<p>

En la casa de Cream, la señora Vanilla, estaba mirando las noticias en la televisión, con preocupación en sus ojos.

Pronto se oyó a alguien tocar la puerta, y fue a ver. Cuando la abrió se encontró con Tails, Cosmo y con sus nuevos amigos.

"Hola señora Vanilla." Saludo cordialmente Cosmo.

Vanilla sonrió al volver a verlos después de un largo tiempo.

"Vaya, que bueno que llegaron, por favor pasen." Invito Vanilla.

Pronto, todos entraron, y Vanilla los miraba, pero eran muy diferentes.

Los amigos de Tails eran más jóvenes de lo que recordaba, a excepción de Block, pero luego recordó que ellos eran distintos, ya que los que vio eran 10 años mayores.

"Señorita Vanilla, ¿Sabe si Sonic está en alguna parte?" Pregunto Tails.

Vanilla se acordó rápidamente, y apunto al televisor.

Todos miraban, y en las imágenes, estaban ellos, en el templo de la esmeralda maestra, peleando contra unos robots del doctor Eggman.

"Como en los viejos tiempos." Dijo Tails.

"Si, vámonos." Les dijo Cosmo al grupo.

Pronto, todos fueron al lugar, y Vanilla solo sonreía ante este regreso.

"_Solo espero que estén bien."_ Dijo en su mente.

…

En las ruinas místicas, 2 enormes robots que llevaban un enorme martillo, con el logo de Eggman, 3 robots con puños de misiles y 30 Eggbots, estaban tratando de destruir a nuestros héroes.

Sonic, se lanzo en un spin dash al del martillo, pero no consiguió ni hacerle un rasguño. El del martillo, aprovecho la oportunidad, levanto su enorme martillo, y se disponía a aplastar a Sonic, cuando un Equidna rojo, le dio un codazo en la cabeza, haciendo que se tambalee, bruscamente hacia un lado.

"Pensé que estabas ocupado." Dijo Sonic.

"Me desocupe un poco de lo mío." Explico Knuckels.

Justo detrás de él, estaban corriendo 7 eggbots dispuesto a darle su merecido, pero el que estaba enfrente, fue mandado lejos por un martillo rojo y amarillo.

Los eggbots se fijaron de donde provino y era nada más y menos que Amy Rose.

"Ustedes no solo se deben preocupar por ellos cubos de hojalata." Amenazo Amy.

De pronto, fue agarrada de las piernas por una especie de robot topo, que se había ocultado en la batalla. Amy se puso de rodillas, e inmediatamente, sus brazos fueron sujetados por otro robot topo.

"¡EYY, SUÉLTENME INMEDIATAMENTE!" Exigió Amy, tratando de zafarse, pero no conseguía éxito.

Pronto, el transporte de Eggman apareció, junto con una esfera que contenía a Luke y a los sedrianos.

"JO JO JO JO, no importa cuánto lo intentes, no te podrás zafar Amy, esos robots los diseñe para que puedan sujetar hasta un gran bloque de acero." Dijo Eggman.

"¡Eggman, libera a Luke y a los sedrianos en este instante!" Exigió Sonic.

"Lo siento Sonic, pero no será posible, a ellos me los llevare para así analizarlos, disectarlos como si fueran insectos y otras cosas que hacemos los científicos." Explico Eggman sonriendo.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Cream.

"Estos seres son los más asombrosos que existieron, y si logro utilizar sus habilidades, es muy posible que yo pueda crear un ejército de robots con habilidades sorprendentes, incluso superiores a las de cualquier mobiano." Respondió Eggman.

"¿Crees que nadie te va a detener?" Pregunto sarcásticamente Sonic, mientras salto hacia el contenedor.

Pero en ese mismo momento, Sonic fue golpeado por uno de los puños de misil, y fue mandado contra el suelo.

"No trates en pelear con ellos Sonic. Estos robots los cree, utilizando el metal que usaron los metarex, y mi propio metal para volverlos indestructibles." Dijo en la victoria.

"Eso está por probarse conmigo." Dijo Knuckels, tronando sus nudillos.

Knuckels, le dio al puño de misil un golpe en la cabeza, pero a pesar de hacer que se tambaleara, un Eggbot fue hacia él, y le dio un gancho en la mandíbula, que fue mandado hasta uno de los martilleros, quien hizo un giro de 360° con el mazo, para poder mandarlo volando y que se impactara en el suelo, aun alejándose por el gran golpe.

Eggman solamente daba su risa exagerada.

"Ja ja ja, ustedes no son rivales para ellos." Dijo retomando su carcajada.

Cream, trato de volar para ayudarlos, pero uno de los Eggbots abrió un compartimiento que estaba en su antebrazo derecho, sacando una especie de cañón que al disparar, libero una especie de sustancia, que hizo que se pegara en las orejas de Cream. Ella trato de hacer lo imposible para sacarlo, pero se había solidificado inmediatamente.

Eggman, presiono una serie de botones de su consola, y los robots se acercaron mas y mas. Pronto tenían rodeados a knuckels y a Sonic. Cream fue en su ayuda lanzando a Cheese hacia uno de ellos, pero Solo consiguió rebotar, y aterrizar con un dolor inmensurable. Pronto ella fue rodeada por los eggbots, que sacaron una especie de ametralladoras.

Los dos martilleros se acercaron hacia Sonic y knuckels, y preparaban sus martillos.

"¡ESTE SERA SU FIN!" Grito Eggman.

"_No puedo creerlo, finalmente podre destruir a Sonic… Este es el día mas feliz de mi vida"_ Dijo en su mente, ocasionando que una sola lagrima cayera de su ojo derecho, que fue bloqueado por sus gafas.

Un puño de misil, preparaba su puño derecho para matar a Amy. Los dos martilleros alzaron sus martillos hacia Knuckels y Sonic, y los eggbots se preparaban para disparar a Cream, todos los robots esperaban la orden de Eggman.

Eggman, levanto lentamente el brazo derecho. Todos cerraron los ojos para lo que vendría después.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.<p> 


	3. Capitulo 3: Gran pelea

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Este es un poco más largo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior:<p>

Sonic y sus amigos estaban siendo apaleados por los nuevos robots de Eggman.

Los robots preparaban sus armas para dar el golpe final a la señal de Eggman. Eggman, lentamente levantaba la mano para luego dar la orden, y todos cerraban los ojos para esperar lo que vendría.

Capitulo 3: Gran pelea, el escuadrón Delta, vuelve a las andadas.

De repente, cientos de tentáculos de agua, salieron del suelo, penetrando a varios de los eggbots, que se desplomaron y en uno de los puños de misil, exploto su cabeza y se desplomo en el suelo, con el aceite y los circuitos por doquier. Los topos robots no fueron la excepción, ya que los atravesaron completamente, y quedaron completamente apagados, liberando a Amy de su agarre, pero con las muñecas y los tobillos muy lastimados.

Eggman se sorprendió ante eso, y buscaba el que origino eso, pero una gran cortina de arena se levanto, y tomaba la forma de un tornado.

Todos miraban el gran espectáculo. Cuando el tornado se desvaneció aparecieron ni más ni menos que 6 criaturas que conocían demasiado bien, a pesar de que algunos de ellos tenían estaturas diferentes. Sin embargo, a dos de ellos los conocían demasiado bien.

"¿Así que este es Eggman?" Pregunto Block.

"Je, lo esperaba un poco mas diferente para ser el malvado." Dijo Kronos, con una voz más joven.

"En serio hermano, ¿este sujeto les ha causado a ustedes tantos problemas?" Pregunto Kimera.

"Mira quien lo dice." Dijo Bones, un poco más como un niño.

"Si, si mal no me equivoco, fue él quien te hizo eso." Agrego Bones.

"No se desvíen del plan." Dijo Cosmo.

Todos ahora se enfocaron en Eggman, que ahora estaba un poco preocupado, pero retomo su macabra sonrisa.

"Je je, vaya, vaya, vaya, hace mucho que no te veía Tails, has cambiado un poco desde que nos conocimos." Dijo Eggman, mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

"No te sorprendas Eggman. No solo he cambiado un poco de apariencia, si no en mis habilidades." Dijo Tails, sonriéndole.

"Vaya, eso suena muy interesante, no te molestaría… si lo pruebo." Dijo Eggman, con un tono de maldad al final.

Sin embargo, Cosmo se paro enfrente, con una mirada de furiosa.

Eggman… Suelta a mi familia, o si no, Tails no será el único quien tengas que preocuparte mas." Dijo en un tono de autoridad.

Eggman, solamente se rio de ese comportamiento.

"JAJAJAJAJA, ¿y quién te crees que eres para poder darme ordenes niña?" Pregunto Eggman, retomando su risa.

De pronto, la capsula que contenía a los sedrianos exploto, y los sedrianos cayeron rápidamente, pero fueron capturados por una viñas que salieron del suelo, y los depositaron lentamente en el suelo.

Eggman, tenía una cara de impactado, con la boca bien abierta y los ojos con las gafas bien grandes ante la impresión. Después se fijo en Cosmo, y vio que fue ella, ya que tenía los brazos levantados, como si las viñas hubieran salido en base a ese movimiento.

"Al igual que Tails… Yo también he cambiado." Dijo, señalándose ella misma.

Eggman, se había quedado aun en la impresión, pero pronto mostraba una gran sonrisa.

"Je je je, retiro lo dicho. Tal vez tú seas mejor espécimen para mis estudios, que los cuatro sedrianos juntos." Dijo, aun con su sonrisa.

Tails, se coloco detrás de Cosmo, y le puso un brazo para protegerla.

"Lo siento Eggman, pero la única forma en que la tendrás que atrapar, será sobre mi cadáver" Grito Tails.

Eggman, presiono una sigla de botones, y mas eggbots aparecían, ahora enfocándose en Tails y sus amigos.

"Slime, quiero que te lleves a Sonic, Knuckels, Amy, Cream y a los sedrianos, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos." Dijo Cosmo.

"Si Cosmo, lo hare enseguida." Dijo Slime, quien hizo que los tentáculos salieran y los tomara suavemente, colocándolos en un sector menos peligroso.

"Cosmo, tu estarás también con ellos y curaras sus heridas." Agrego Tails.

Cosmo, dio una mirada de sorprendida, pero Tails solo la miro.

"Solo quiero que nada te pase." Explico.

"Vaya Tails, eres muy diferente a tu hermano Sonic, en cuanto a tener una novia." Dijo Bones.

"Eso es fácil de verlo." Dijo Block.

"¡Dejen de hablar idioteces, y prepárense!" Dijo Kimera.

Todos le hicieron caso y se prepararon para pelear. Eggman simplemente tenía una sonrisa de victoria.

"JAJAJA, será muy divertido vencer a una manada de tontos como ustedes." Dijo Eggman.

"Inténtalo, siempre quise entretenerme en la pelea según la situación." Dijo Kronos.

"Si esos robots pelean, serán nada más que simple pila de basura." Agrego Bones.

Tails, solamente puso una sonrisa.

"Eggman es siempre así, jamás se rendirá con sus planes." Les dijo Tails.

Todos estaban en completo silencio, no se movía nadie n un centímetro. Pronto una flor que estaba cerca fue soplada por una ráfaga de viento, que la hizo perder sus pétalos blancos, y cuando el ultimo pétalo se salió de la flor, Block dio un salto y golpeo el suelo, provocando una gran cortina de humo.

"¡ATAQUEEEN!" Grito Eggman.

Los eggbots levantaron sus ametralladoras y comenzaron a disparar sin detener en la gran nube de humo, parecían que sus disparos no tenían fin.

"¡ALTO AL FUEGO!" Ordeno Eggman.

Los eggbots, dejaron de disparar y Eggman esperaba a que el humo se desvaneciera. Cuando se veía un poco más, descubrió que no estaban en ese lugar.

"¡Que! ¿Adónde se…?" Eggman decía.

"¡Acá arriba!" Grito una voz.

Eggman miro hacia arriba, y vio como un pie bajaba hacia él, y le aplasto la cara.

La razón fue que Block, había usado a Eggman como una plataforma, y luego dio un salto hacia el martillero, que de un gancho lo tiro al suelo.

Block aterrizo en el suelo, y veía lo que le hizo a Eggman.

"Como te atreviste." Dijo Eggman en la furia.

En el rostro del gran científico, se le pudo ver la huella de la suela del zapato de Block, ahora Eggman ya quería vengarse.

"Maldito, usaste mi cabeza como plataforma." Dijo mirándolo en la rabia. "¡AHORA, ME LAS PAGARAS!" Grito presionando un botón de su consola.

Pronto, un puño de misil, apareció detrás de Block, y levanto su puño derecho hacia Block, pero cuando iba a disparar, un martillero lo golpeo con su enorme mazo, dejando una pila de escombros y aceite por montón.

Eggman, verificaba lo que le pasaba a su martillero, pero mientras lo hacía, el destruía sin control a todos los eggbots. Ellos trataron de escapar, y mientras lo hacían, eran recibidos por el gran martillo.

El martillero que fue tirado, apareció de repente, y ambos se dieron un martillazo, que hizo que ambos soltaran sus martillos, incrustados en sus cuerpos, mientras el aceite y la estática corrían por ellos. Hasta que terminaron explotando. Pronto, Eggman, pudo divisar un pequeño aparato que cayó en uno de ellos. Eggman, se acerco en su eggcarrier, lo tomo, y lo analizo detenidamente.

"Es un distorsionador de ondas, cuya capacidad, es hacer que el robot pierda el entorno de lo que le rodea, y reprograma su memoria." Dijo el gran científico.

Detrás de él, los eggbots iban volando por los aires. La razón fue que Kimera, los embestía como un toro enloquecido. Afortunadamente, Eggman, pudo salir de la zona de embestida, flotando fuera del lugar.

"¡VUELVE ACA Y PELEA! ¡COBARDE!" Grito Kimera.

"Lo siento, pero es una mejor vista, para poder ver como son derrotados." Dijo Eggman, con una sonrisa.

El puño de misil que quedaba, había localizado a Bones, y lanzaba sin parar sus puños, pero Bones los evadía volando con movimientos rápidos. Bones se puso en uno de los puños, y cuando llego hasta el puño de misil, el robot lo vio, y también que le estaba sacando la lengua como señal de provocación. El puño de misil lanzo un golpe con su otro brazo, pero Bones lo pudo esquivar, y lo que obtuvo el robot, fue romperse su brazo derecho.

"¡FUEGOOO!" Grito Eggman.

Inmediatamente, cientos de misiles salieron del robot con destino hacia Bones, pero fueron destruidos por bolas de fuego, originadas por Kronos, quien lanzaba otras bolas de su mano derecha hacia los eggbots. Muchos terminaron derritiéndose, o destruidos en la explosión.

"¡MALDITOS, AHORA VERAN! ¡MARTILLERO 1, ACABA CON ELLOS!" Ordeno Eggman al único robot fuerte que quedaba.

El martillero, lanzo su martillo hacia Kronos, pero este logro esquivarlo, y en cambio, Tails apareció en frente del martillero, lanzando una patada en el rostro. El martillero se agarro el rostro con su mano derecha, y se pudo ver un agujero en la frente.

Tails, solamente estaba parado frente a él con una sonrisa. Cuando el martillero lo miro, Tails simplemente se burlo de él, sacándole la lengua y bailando para provocarlo.

El martillero se lanzo hacia él, pero el salto, y Block apareció, dándole un gancho en la cara. Luego Kimera apareció con una patada en el pecho. Luego Bones le dio una patada en la rodilla para poder colocarlo de rodillas, Kronos no se iba a dejar atrás y lanzo su bastón hacia el ojo derecho del martillero. Finalmente, Tails, apareció sacando su sable de su antebrazo derecho, y penetrándole la herida de su ojo.

Pronto, el martillero, dejo de moverse, y se colapso al suelo, con la electricidad por todo el robot.

"Eso fue divertido." Dijo Bones.

"Si, y que lo digas, aunque esperaba un poco mas de reto." Dijo Kimera decepcionado.

"¡ESTO AUN NO HA ACABADO, VOLVERÉ!" Gritaba Eggman, alejándose del lugar.

"Que estúpido." Dijo Kronos, tomando una piedra, y lanzarla hacia el cielo.

Pronto se oyó un sonido de impacto, y un gemido de dolor.

"Le di." Dijo Kronos en base a eso.

"Je, se lo merecía." Agrego Bones.

"Vamos, hay que ver lo que sucede con los demás." Dijo Tails, mientras se iba con sus amigos heridos.

Todos fueron hacia donde iba el.

…

Una enorme puerta se abrió, y Gedo Mazu apareció en frente de Lion, sentado en su trono.

"¿Por qué me ha llamado señor Lion?" Pregunto Gedo Mazu.

"Tenemos problemas graves, y se trata de la época en la que estas ahora." Explico Lion.

"No pueden ser tan graves." Dijo, creyendo que exageraba.

"Son muy graves Gedo Mazu, ven te lo explicare." Le dijo Lion, mientras se bajaba de su silla, e iba a un cuarto, seguido por Gedo Mazu.

…

"¿Como están?" Pregunto Tails a Cosmo.

"Tienen varias heridas en el cuerpo, pero estarán bien." Dijo Cosmo, mientras los analizaba.

Tails, simplemente miro a sonic.

"Parece que han estado muy ocupados en mi ausencia." Bromeo Tails.

"Que te digo, con Eggman aquí, la diversión no se acaba." Dijo Sonic.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse. Cosmo revisaba a su familia.

"¿Como están ellos?" Pregunto Tails, preocupado.

"Solo están inconscientes." Dijo Cosmo.

"Bueno, será mejor llevarlos, e ir a celebrar su llegada." Dijo Cream con la aprobación de Cheese.

"Si, vamos." Dijo Amy, quien trato de agarrar a Sonic, pero este se escabullo rápidamente.

"Tal parece que las cosas no han cambiado." Supuso Tails.

"Es cierto." Dijo Knuckels.

Todos trataban de contener las risas, y mientras se iban, Kimera, Block, Knuckels y Kronos, cargaban a cada Sedriano. Ahora su destino era la casa de Cream.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.<p> 


	4. Capitulo 4: El reencuentro de los yo

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: El reencuentro de los yo.<p>

Todos estaban en la casa de Cream, descansando de la batalla que tuvieron con Eggman.

"¿Así que, ustedes estuvieron peleando por 3 horas?" Pregunto Bones.

"Sí, creo que los robots de Eggman los está haciendo más resistentes que antes." Dijo Knuckels.

"Pues estando nosotros, no hay nada de qué preocuparse." Dijo Bones en su gloria.

"Eso espero." Dijo Amy.

"¿Pues estos son los amigos que encontraste en tu viaje?" Pregunto Knuckels.

"Si, se podría decir que si." Dijo Tails.

"Y yo soy su hermano Kimera." Dijo el mismo.

"¿Eres su hermano menor?" Pregunto Cream.

"Si." Respondió.

"Pues debería ser al revés, ya que te gana en la estatura Tails." Dijoi Galaxina, que pudo ver que lo superaba por varios centímetros.

Tails se quedo paralizado ante tal conclusión, pero Kimera solo se rio un poco.

"Si, pero es mejor que yo sea el menor, ya que aun me falta aprender mas." Dijo Kimera.

"Cierto, ya que tu cerebro es parte de un mono." Dijo Bones.

"Y tu posees 3 colas, ¿no?" Pregunto Kimera en broma, ante tal ofensa que le dijeron.

"¡Que dijiste! ¡Haber dímelo a la cara si eres muy valiente!" Dijo Bones con una vena hinchada en la cabeza.

"Bueno, dejen ya de pelear." Dijo Cosmo.

"Si, tenemos que pelear contra Eggman, no entre nosotros." Agrego Luke.

"No peleamos, solamente decimos cosas para así poder sacar nuestro aburrimiento." Dijo Block.

"Bueno, sería mejor que fuéramos a nuestras casas." Dijo Galaxina.

"¿Ya les construyeron sus casas?" Pregunto Cosmo.

"Si, tienes que verla, son hermosas, ven te llevaremos inmediatamente." Dijo Galaxina.

Cosmo, se levanto de su asiento, y fue con los sedrianos a ver sus nuevos hogares, dejando a Tails, y al resto en la conversación.

Tails se quedo en su lugar, pero luego se levanto.

"Creo que también debemos irnos, hay que desempacar, y escoger los lugares adonde van a descansar." Dijo Tails.

"Tienes razón hermano." Dijo Kimera.

Todos se dispusieron a levantarse, y se iban del lugar, pero algo le inquietaba un poco a Tails.

Slime." Llamo la atención del Aquos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto.

"No he visto que Gedo Mazu estaba con ustedes, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde esta?" Pregunto.

Slime se puso un poco tenso ante esa pregunta.

"Solo fue a caminar, tenía que ejercitarse un poco." Respondió.

Tails lo miro detenidamente, pero luego dio una sonrisa.

"Está bien. Si lo llegas a ver, dale el mensaje de que he regresado." Explico.

Slime, dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Si, le daré el mensaje." Dijo Slime.

Tails, retomo su dirección, y se fue con el resto de su equipo. Sin embargo, Vanilla detecto ese pequeño comportamiento en Slime al hablar.

"Slime, querido." Dijo Vanilla, captando la atención de Slime

"¿Si?" Pregunto.

"¿Eso que le dijiste a Tails…no era cierto verdad?" Pregunto.

Todos miraron a Slime, que ahora estaba más nervioso, pero solamente dio un suspiro.

"Es nada más que la verdad, pero ahora si me disculpan, tengo asuntos pendientes." Dijo alejándose del grupo, y saliendo por la puerta.

Todos estaban muy intrigados por ese tipo de comportamiento que hizo Slime, y parecía que les estaba ocultando algo.

…

Eggman fue a su base, ubicada en una isla, en las costas de una playa. Mientras las olas se movían de adelante hacia atrás, y los rayos del sol daban su resplandor, el gran doctor, iba llegando a su base, con un chichón en la cabeza, debido a la piedra que le lanzaron anteriormente, y con gran parte de su ropa sucia y con pocos destrozos.

"Tails…" dijo Eggman en la ira, "No solo tendré que encargarme de destruir a Sonic… si no que debo hallar la forma… de deshacerme de ese Zorro orejón, y de su equipo, para así sembrar el imperio Eggman. Una desgracia tiene que ser acompañada de otra, maldición." Dijo, creyendo que vivía una pesadilla.

Mientras estaba yendo a su base, Eggman se entero de algo en la arena, y a la vez se preocupo mucho. En la arena, estaban cientos de sus robots destrozados, con las partes esparcidas en varios sectores, y las defensas que estaban ocultas en la arena, fueron averiadas, destruidas, o simplemente, utilizaron su armamento.

"¿Que fue lo que paso aquí?" Pregunto Eggman.

Eggman, había llegado a su base, que era una torre violeta, con un gran tamaño al final, con forma de platillo, y sobre él, una media esfera amarilla, con detalles como el interior de un panal de abejas, y en el frente de la torre, tenía el emblema de Eggman. Sin embargo, Eggman se preocupo todavía más, cuando descubrió que la entrada de la base, había sido destruida.

"¿Quien tendría cerebro de chícharo para entrar en mi base?" Pregunto Eggman en su mente.

"Bueno quien quiera que sea, le tendré que dar la bienvenida yo mismo." Dijo para sí mismo, mientras oprimía una sigla de botones de su eggcarrier.

"Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, ¿me reciben, que fue lo que paso aquí?" Pregunto Eggman, pero no obtenía respuesta.

"¿Me reciben, que fue lo que paso allí?" Volvió a preguntar Eggman, pero su pregunta no fue respondida.

Eggman, se enojaba cada vez más, y decidió entrar por una entrada secreta, que estaba en la parte de atrás de su torre.

Al salir del camino de la entrada trasera, descubrió que cientos de sus robots estaban completamente destrozados, lo que vio afuera no era suficiente en comparación por lo que había visto ahora.

La nave de Eggman bajo y aterrizo en el suelo, y Eggman salió de su gran trono, y corrió hacia su centro de control.

Mientras corría, veía muchas de sus defensas internas hechas pedazos, quien quiera que hubiera sido en que se haya infiltrado en su base, tenía un poder sorprendente, pero eso no respondía la pregunta en su mente.

"¿Es amigo, o enemigo?" Preguntaba en su mente.

Cuando llego hacia el centro, encontró a los 3 robots completamente desactivados, y en el asiento donde debía estar él, estaba oculta, mirando el gran cielo, una figura alta, sosteniendo una copa de vino en su mano derecha.

"Hoye tú, ¿Quién te crees que eres al entrar en mi base sin mi autorización?" pregunto Eggman, amenazadoramente.

"Yo solo quería hablar contigo Eggman, pero tus 3 robots…" dijo girando el asiento con él, para poder mostrar su rostro, "no me quisieron dejar entrar, y tuve que usar la fuerza" Termino, tomando un poco del vino de su copa.

Eggman, estaba paralizado, ¿Cómo era posible que un humano, que era más bien un cyborg, pudo haber hecho esos destrozos? Debió de estar loco, para poder creer que este simple ser, fuera capaz de todo eso. Sin embargo Eggman, decidió actuar tranquilo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto el gran científico.

"Oh, perdón, pero que malos modales tengo. Permíteme presentarme." Dijo sin moverse de su asiento.

"Mi nombre es Braoco, Damián Braoco, y he venido a este mundo para hacerte una propuesta Eggman. Una que creo, no puedes rechazar." Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa.

Eggman, se sintió un poco extraño ante ese comportamiento que tenia, pero decidió entrar al juego.

"¿Qué tipo de propuesta quieres hacerme?" Pregunto sin un signo de curiosidad.

Damián, aun no dejo de sonreír, y después de tomar otra pequeña cantidad de vino, comenzó a hablar.

"Estoy planeando hacer un torneo de artes marciales inter dimensional, que incluirá a casi todas las dimensiones. Donde estarán los guerreros más fuertes, apuesten dinero por el equipo que crean victorioso, y a la vez mi equipo estará en el torneo, pero necesito tu ayuda Eggman, para poder construir todo el lugar, aunque tenga muchos aliados de la mafia."

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto impactado.

"Y como recompensa, recibirás no solo las 7 esmeraldas caos, sino también las esmeraldas caos del futuro, y junto con lo que más deseas en la vida." Agrego Damián.

"¿Y que es lo que más deseo en la vida?" Pregunto creyendo que no acertaría.

"Vencer a los únicos obstáculos que te impiden hacer el imperio Eggman, ya que ellos serán invitados de honor para el torneo. Sonic el erizo, y Miles "Tails" Prowers, junto con todos sus amigos." Respondió Damián.

Eggman, se sintió intrigado por como sabía acerca de eso, pero el simple hecho de tener una oportunidad de destruir a Sonic, junto con una nueva amenaza que era ese zorro, y además no solo obtener las 7 esmeraldas, sino un duplicado de ella, y a la vez originales, era una oferta que no podría rechazar.

"De acuerdo, ¿pero quienes serian tu equipo?" Pregunto el doctor.

"Mi socio ya les ha comunicado a los otros miembros de su equipo, y en cuanto a él, fue a ver a nuestros invitados de honor y avisarles. Recientemente ya pudo avisarle a una gran parte de ellos." Dijo Damián.

"¿Y ese socio tuyo es?" Pregunto.

"Ya lo has visto antes Eggman. Fue uno de los que ayudo en el combate final contra Sedriax." Dijo Damián, girando nuevamente en su silla, y presionando un botón, apareciendo una imagen.

Eggman se sintió aun más curioso, alguien que los ayudo en la batalla de Sedriax, solo conocía a unos pocos. El se acerco lentamente hacia Damián, y miro la imagen que veía.

"¿Y esa imagen?" Pregunto.

Damián, solo poseía una sonrisa, y no respondió a su pregunta.

…

El grupo de Tails, se estaba yendo hacia su casa, pero en una colina, detrás de ellos, una figura que estaba en un aerodeslizador, color rojo, que cubría su rostro con un casco, los estaba observando. De repente bajo la colina a una gran velocidad, y fue hacia ellos.

Tails sintió que alguien venia a toda velocidad por medio de sus orejas, parecía que iba en un aerodeslizador.

"¡AUN LADO!" Grito Tails a todo su grupo.

Todos obedecieron, y se salieron del camino, para ver que alguien pasó a una gran velocidad. Pronto el sujeto dio un giro, para estar frente afrente con Tails. Tails lo miraba muy detenidamente, y vio que poseía dos colas, y eso solo significaba que quien podría ser.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Tails. ¿Me echabas de menos?" Dijo el sujeto, mientras se colocaba sus manos en el casco, y se lo retiro mostrando su rostro.

…

"Entiendo." Dijo Gedo Mazu, reconociendo todo lo que dijo Lion.

"Bien, te estoy dando este cargo, porque no hay ser que pueda hacer eso excepto tu." Dijo Lion.

"Pero, ¿estás seguro de esto?" Pregunto dudoso.

"Si, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo harás solo. Llevaras a alguien para tener éxito." Dijo Lion.

"¿Y quién es?" Pregunto.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una imagen que estaba caminando hacia ellos.

"Tiene que ser una broma." Dijo, crédulo ante lo que veía.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor, dejen comentarios.<p> 


	5. Capitulo 5: El miedo

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Este lo hice un poco más largo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior:<p>

Cosmo, Tails, y el resto de sus nuevos amigos, habían llegado con Sonic y los demás, después de haberlos ayudado en un problema contra Eggman. Sin embargo en la base de Eggman, Damian apareció de repente haciéndole una propuesta muy tentadora al gran científico.

En el otro mundo, Gedo Mazu estaba siendo explicado por Lion acerca de lo que tenía que hacer, y les había mostrado a la nueva persona que lo ayudaría en su misión.

Mientras, Cosmo fue con su familia a ver sus nuevos hogares, y Tails y el resto de su equipo, fueron a su hogar, pero una criatura los había sorprendido en el transcurso de su viaje, quien es este sujeto, será acaso un aliado de los combatientes de la libertad, o se tratara de…

…

Capitulo 5: El miedo

Tails se había sorprendido ante la aparición de Sliat. Noto que había cambiado un poco desde la última vez en que lo conoció. Era más alto, tenía botas rojas que le llegaban casi a sus rodillas, su flequillo era ahora más largo que antes, y los flecos le llegaban a cubrir parte del rostro, pero no tanto para bloquear su vista y tenía una especie de cola de caballo por atrás de su cabeza.

Lo que noto mas Tails fue lo que sintió mientras estaba frente a él, notaba la presencia que estaba generando, era como estar en frente de una enorme bestia que esperaba para devorar a su comida. A Tails le daba mucho miedo la comparación que hacía, con tan solo imaginárselo, hacia que se pusiera un poco pálido y paralizado del miedo.

Sliat aun lo miraba, con esos ojos celestes, pero mostrados en una expresión que no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, ni con solo verlo detenidamente podía verse algún gesto suyo. Tails no sabía lo que le cruzaba por la mente de su yo del futuro, y ni siquiera se atrevería a imaginárselo.

"¿Podemos hablar a solas?" Pregunto después de mucho tiempo observándolo.

Tails lo miro más calmado, ya que trato de hacer todo lo posible para no exaltarse, pero con solo mirarlo a los ojos le era imposible hacer tal cosa.

"¿Tails?" Pregunto una voz.

El volteo para ver a su hermano Kimera, quien miraba a su yo del futuro sin ningún signo de mostrar temor.

"¿Quién es él?" Pregunto Kimera.

Tails no podía decírselo, ya que tardaría mucho tiempo en explicárselo detenidamente, así que decidió mentir.

"Solo es un conocido, y me pide que si podemos hablar." Dijo Tails.

Kimera, diviso una pequeña gota de sudor que corría por su rostro. Lo que más le sorprendió, era cuanto se parecía a su hermano, quería preguntarle el porqué ese gran parecido, pero sabía que este no era el momento.

"De acuerdo, nosotros iremos a tu casa a preparar todo, y no te molestes por el sistema de seguridad, Bones sabe como desactivarlo." Dijo Kimera sonriéndole.

Tails solo suspiro de alivio, y le dio una sonrisa.

"Vale. Creo me tardare mucho tiempo, asi que no me esperen." Dijo Tails.

Kimera asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió a los demás.

"Bien, vamos a seguir, Tails nos alcanzara mas tarde." Les dijo Kimera a todos.

Ellos querían saber o que estaba pasando, pero sabían que este no era el momento, y decidieron obedecer. Mientras todos se marchaban del lugar, Tails se dirigió de nuevo a Sliat, que ahora le mostraba una sonrisa tan macabra como la de Sedriax.

"Vámonos." Dijo Sliat.

Tails, asintió, e hizo rotar sus colas como las hélices de un helicóptero para tomar vuelo. En cuanto a Sliat, el utilizo su aerodeslizador para poder desplazarse. Sin embargo, no sabían que detrás y lejos de ellos, se encontraba Kronos, quien miraba adonde se dirigían.

…

Cosmo, había llegado a la casa de su familia, no era tan grande, pero parecía acogedora, al lado se encontraban dos casas más que eran para los otros dos sedrianos. Al entrar se maravillo mucho, muchas de las decoraciones eran plantas de diferentes especies, el lugar estaba cubierto de un perfume tan hermoso y a la vez agradable para cualquier planta.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?" Pregunto su hermana por atrás.

Cosmo solo se dio la vuelta, y le dio una sonrisa.

"Es hermoso." Respondió con lágrimas.

Galaxina solo sonrió y se fijo en su padre, que estaba al lado de ella, mirando a su hija. Aun no podía creer que ella, la que había utilizado como una espía, era su hija. Aun no pudo perdonarse por aquellas cosas que hizo, pero estar con su familia era como ser liberado de sus pecados.

"_Pero sería mejor si…"_ Como decía en su mente, una lagrima cayo de su ojo derecho.

"Padre… ¿Que tienes?" Pregunto Cosmo.

El regreso a la realidad, y miro a Cosmo, pero la única respuesta de él, fue simplemente una sonrisa cálida.

"No es nada hija mía." Dijo Luke, tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

Cosmo, se sintió un poco extrañada y triste por como actuaba su padre, pero creía saber cuál era la razón. Sin embargo, decidió no preguntárselo.

"Por cierto, Hermana, padre…" Pidió Cosmo la atención de ambos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Galaxina.

"Me estaba preguntando… si podía…" Como decía Cosmo, su cara se puso un poco rosada.

"¿Quedarte a vivir en la casa de tu novio?" Pregunto su hermana.

"Pero como supiste que…" Como empezaba a preguntar, su hermana solamente se rio.

"Ja ja ja, tu cara me hizo suponer eso." Respondió riéndose.

Cosmo, se puso aun mas roja de lo normal, y Luke simplemente dio una risita, y la miro a los ojos.

"No te preocupes Cosmo. Tienes todo mi permiso." Dijo Luke sin vacilar.

Cosmo se alegro tanto, que fue a abrazarlo fuertemente, con lágrimas en el rostro.

"Gracias… Padre." Dijo entre lágrimas.

Luke, le regreso el abrazo, con una cálida sonrisa.

"Sé que lo que hago es por tu felicidad." Dijo en su mente.

De pronto, un robot entro por una ventana abierta, y se acerco hacia ellos. Luke, se coloco delante de sus hijas para protegerlas por si era peligros. Sin embargo, el robot abrió su ojo robótico, e hizo aparecer un holograma con una imagen.

…

En un sector de la isla angel, se encontraba un bosque, en el no se emitía ni un ruido de cualquier insecto, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el viento soplando entre los árboles, algo muy extraño en esa gran parte, pero las criaturas habían sentido que había alguien en este sector, alguien que ni siquiera se atreverían a emitir el mas mínimo de los sonidos.

En un sector del bosque, donde los arboles eran muy altos, se encontraban dos kitsunes, quienes se miraban mostrando diferentes estados de ánimo al estar en frente el uno con el otro.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía mi querido yo, y debo decir que has cambiado mucho." Dijo sliat, mostrando una sonrisa.

"Igual que tu, pero sería mejor que me digas porque estás aquí de nuevo." Pidió Tails, quien estaba tratando de dejar de temblar y mostrarse duro.

Sliat simplemente se rio de lo que veía.

"¿Soy yo, o me tienes miedo Tails?" Pregunto Sliat.

"No… como crees… solamente di lo que quieres." Dijo Tails, tratando de ser muy duro, pero no importaba lo que hacía, no podía dejar de temblar.

"No me mientas Tails. Yo sé cuando estoy mintiendo y tengo miedo, y ahora puedo ver que estas completamente temblando de miedo al verme." Dijo Sliat quien aun mostraba su sonrisa.

Tails, simplemente lo miraba sin dejar de temblar, pero sin moverse de su sitio.

"Te diré. La razón por la que estoy aquí… es porque quiero hacer un torneo de artes marciales inter dimensional, y he venido a que tu, tu equipo, y muchos otros de tus amigos, que están viniendo hacia aquí, sean invitados de honor para este gran evento, pero no te preocupes, no incluí a Cosmo en este evento." Explico Sliat.

"¿Y quienes estarán aparte de nosotros?" pregunto.

"Solamente los hermanos de Sonic, la antigua chica que te enamoraste por primera vez, tu primo, dos invitados que deben llegar en cualquier momento, junto con uno que vendrá de otro lugar, y varios otros más. En estos momentos un robot mensajero debió haber llegado hacia donde estaban, y vienen para acá." Termino Sliat.

"¿Y por que los incluirás en esto?" pregunto Tails.

"Creí que sería bueno un encuentro de casi todas las personas que has conocido en tu vida. Sin embargo el torneo se va a llevar a cabo dentro de 7 meses." Dijo Sliat.

"¿Y por que en ese lapso de tiempo?" Pregunto Tails.

Sliat solamente dio una carcajada, pero cuando dejo de reírse, comenzó a liberar su poder, ya que su pelaje estaba tornándose de un color miel, a un color naranja oscuro. El color de sus ojos era ahora de un tono rojo, pero era difícil de ver debido a las gafas que tenia, y pronto sus dientes comenzaban a tomar forma más afilada. En un instante había desaparecido, y luego Tails escucho un ruido de un gran golpe, y cuando se fijo, fue Sliat quien había destruido un árbol con un solo puñetazo, en menos de un segundo, Sliat se movió a una velocidad diferente a la que vio Tails la primera vez que lo conoció, y comenzaba a destruir los arboles uno a uno.

Tails se sorprendió por la velocidad y la fuerza que ahora tenía su yo del futuro, cada vez que trataba de ver adonde estaba, el se movió hacia otro sector destruyendo otro de los arboles. El trato de correr, pero no podía moverse ni un milímetro, en base al miedo que ahora tenía en base a lo que vio.

Cuando Sliat finalmente se detuvo, ya había destruido una gran parte de los arboles que estaban, e inmediatamente apareció detrás de Tails. Tails, temblaba del miedo que ahora sentía, tenía tanto miedo que no se atrevía a mirar detrás de él, para ver a su yo del futuro, era como tener que voltear para poder ver un enorme león a punto de saltar sobre él. Sliat, simplemente sonreía ante lo que vio.

"Como puedes ver, me he vuelto más fuerte que cuando me viste la ultima vez, y esto solo fue mi poder elevado al 60%" Dijo Sliat, quien se puso en la oreja derecha de Tails, para que lo pudiera escuchar.

"¿Que dices?" pregunto Tails, aun sin moverse de donde estaba.

"Por eso es en un lapso de 7 meses. Además de escoger un planeta, preparar todas las cosas, y construir los edificios donde se empezaran las peleas. Tendrás ese tiempo para poder entrenar y ser mucho más fuerte, aunque dudo que puedas obtener resultados mucho más exitosos para poder enfrentarme." Dijo sonriéndole.

Tails, aun no se atrevía a voltear para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"En poco tiempo, aparecerán los portales dimensionales para así poder ir a cualquier universo, pero no lo estará para poder ir a cualquier dimensión, para eso solo podrán transportar objetos o maquinas, y que ni se te ocurra rechazar esta oferta, porque si lo haces, te matare en estos momentos." Amenazo al final.

Luego, el se dio media vuelta, y fue hacia su aerodeslizador, pero antes solo le tenía que decir una cosa más.

"Pronto transmitiremos una señal que se transmitirá por televisión y radio a todas las dimensiones y universos sobre el torneo. Hasta entonces, entrena mucho Tails. Espero ver buenos resultados." Y con solo decir eso, el se coloco el casco, se puso en posición, y el aerodeslizador se encendió, haciendo que se fuera lejos de donde estaba.

Tails, se quedo completamente paralizado ante lo que vio, y pronto se puso de rodillas. El no podía creer lo que vio, ese poder, esa actitud. Era algo que solo podía ocurrir en una película, pero fue real.

"Demonios. No pude… No pude ni siquiera… reaccionar ante ese poder. Mi cuerpo… no me pudo responder." Dijo para sí mismo, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

"¡Demonios!… ¡DEMONIOOOS!" Grito al final, golpeando el suelo con la mano derecha fuertemente.

No sabía que en un sector, Kronos había visto ese gran poder, y no podía creer lo que vio.

"_Demonios. De verdad tenemos que enfrentarnos contra esto."_ Dijo en su mente, mientras trataba de comprender lo que vio con sus propios ojos.

…

"Vaya, vaya, veo que tu guerrero es más fuerte de lo que lo vi la última vez." Dijo Eggman asombrado.

"Así es, y ahora tenemos todo listo para la siguiente fase." Dijo Damián, quien salió del trono de Eggman, y se dirigió fuera del cuarto.

"¿Adonde piensas ir?" Pregunto Eggman.

"No creerás que lo que dijo él era solo mentira. De hecho yo le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones a tu base después de llegar aquí." Y con eso, se marcho del cuarto.

Eggman, retomo la vista en la imagen de Sliat haciendo todo eso. El gran poder que ahora tenía era incluso mucho más fuerte que Sonic, y mientras lo pensaba, una macabra sonrisa cruzo su gran rostro.

"Pues ya lo dice el dicho, si no puedes hacerlo tú mismo, encuentra a otro quien lo haga." Y con eso dio una de sus exageradas carcajadas.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.<p> 


	6. Capitulo 6: Reencuentro y mensaje

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Este solo tendrá el mensaje de Damián. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Reencuentro y mensaje.<p>

En un camino, donde estaba el césped, y los pájaros volaban y cantaban su canción, 5 figuras estaban caminando, yendo rumbo a las ruinas místicas. Uno de ellos era una especie de coneja, pero su brazo izquierdo era robótico, al igual que la cintura para abajo. Mientras, la acompañaban 2 erizos, uno era de un color verde con un peinado extravagante. Mientras que la otra era una erizo con cabello rosado, pero de un estilo de rocanrolera. Los otros dos eran zorros, pero de diferentes sexos. El zorro hombre, era negro, poseía un número de 3 colas, tenia ojos negros, y su apariencia era casi igual a la de Tails. La otra era una zorra roja adolescente, de una sola cola, de cabello casi largo del mismo color, pero en un tono más oscuro, y un listón amarillo con un moño encima. Su atuendo era negro. Una remera de manga corta ajustada, pantalones largos, y botas. En ellas, llevaba decoraciones grises, también un cinturón gris, y guantes negros.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no vimos de nuevo a nuestro hermano Sonia?" Pregunto el erizo verde.

"He perdido la cuenta Manic, pero espero que este feliz de volver a vernos." Respondió Sonia.

"¿Y que es lo que les preguntaría primero?" pregunto la coneja.

"Que como esta nuestra madre, ya que no la ha visto en mucho tiempo, y es por eso que no solo seremos los que volveremos a verlo Bunny." Dijo Manic.

"Explícate." Exigió Merrick.

"Nuestra madre también iba a ir con nosotros, para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, y ver a su hijo después de un largo tiempo. Sin embargo tuvo que atender sus propios asuntos." Explico Sonia.

"Si, pero me sorprende que tu también recibieras el mensaje Fiona." Dijo Bunny.

"Yo fui forzada a venir debido a que un sujeto le dio tremenda paliza a Scourge, pero en lugar de ser el, yo me ocuparía de su lugar." Dijo la zorra.

"Bueno, tal parece que sería algo divertido, y no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, ¿pero alguien mas habrá recibido el mensaje?" Pregunto.

"Eso espero. A decir verdad, me gustaría mucho que la pandilla este de regreso, en lugar de que seamos los únicos involucrados en este lio." Dijo Merrick

"Solo lo sabremos, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino." Dijo Sonia.

"¿Y dices que Sonic es fuerte?" Pregunto Merrick.

"Lo es. El nos salvo a todos muchas veces en el pasado." Dijo Manic.

"Si, pero recuerda que mi primo del futuro nos salvo de ese monstruo Sedriax, por ende no puede ser tan fuerte, y significaría que mi primo sería superior a él." Explico Manic.

"Eso lo dices, porque tú eres su primo y lo apoyarías en todo. Además, estas en un error. Mi hermano es más fuerte, yo lo sé." Dijo Manic.

"Lo apoyas, porque eres su verdadero hermano, pero apuesto a que no es ni muy fuerte desde la última vez en que lo vi." Contrarresto Merrick.

Mientras caminaban, Merrick y Manic comenzaban a enojarse por cada cosa que dijeron, así que en un rápido movimiento, ambos lanzaron un golpe que fue retenido en el mismo instante. Pronto, estaban lanzándose golpes sin detenerse.

"Creo que todas las dudas que tengamos serán respondidas, al llegar a nuestro destino." Dijo Sonia, ignorando lo estúpido que hacían los dos.

"Me pregunto cómo estaría Tails." Dijo Fiona.

"No me digas que te gusta." Dijo Bunny.

"¿QUE? No. El nunca fue mi tipo, y le dije que nunca lo quise." Contrarresto Fiona.

"Bueno, si tu lo dices." Dijo Sonia.

De pronto, detrás de ellos, se genero un destello de luz, era tan fuerte, que tenían que cubrirse los ojos. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, miraron a dos figuras.

"¿No les molestaría si los acompañamos?" pregunto Silver.

Ellos, se miraron, y asintieron con la cabeza. Pronto todo el grupo iba yendo a las ruinas místicas.

…

"¿En dónde estará Kronos?" Pregunto Bones.

El siempre tiene ese mal hábito. Cada vez que se va, nunca nos avisa adonde piensa ir." Agrego Block.

Bueno, seguro estará bien. Por ahora hay que preparar todo." Dijo Kimera, sosteniendo una caja, que la llevaba al taller de Tails.

Los otros miembros del escuadrón delta, habían llegado a casa, y estaban buscando sus habitaciones para poder descansar. Bones decidió sacar ventaja, y salto al sillón, agarro el control remoto, y encendió la televisión. El buscaba canal tras canal, pero n rencontraba nada interesante. Pero todo cambio cuando fue agarrado del cuello.

"Aaahhh, ¿con que dejar que los demás hagan el trabajo por ti, no?" Pregunto en broma kimera.

Espera… yo… p-p-puedo explicarlo…" decía Bones.

Es lo que siempre dices." Dijo Kimera mientras mostraba una malvada sonrisa.

Casi, como si fuera un milagro, la televisión comenzó a generarse estática, y lentamente regresaba a la imagen de Damián.

Al igual que en la casa de Cream, todos habían encendido el televisor para ver lo que sucedía en las noticias, y en cambio encontraron a este cyborg.

"¿Quién es él?" Pregunto Cream.

"No lo sé, pero no me gusta su aspecto." Dijo Amy, viendo la apariencia del ser.

"Creo que es un humano." Dijo Vanilla.

"¿Con partes de robot?" pregunto Knuckels.

"Eso es un cybrog." Dijo una voz.

Pronto, todos se fijaron de donde provenía la voz, y era nada más y menos que Fiona que estaba en la ventana.

"¡Fiona! ¡Es de mala educación en aparecer de este modo!" Regaño Vanilla.

"Eeey, así es como saludan a alguien que no vieron por mucho tiempo, y eso de que vine acompañada." Dijo Fiona en la decepción.

"¿Quienes…?" Como Sonic preguntaba, se oyeron golpes en la puerta.

"Vaya, al menos tus amigos son más educados que tu." Dijo Amy dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Voy a fingir que no oí eso." Dijo Fiona con una vena hinchada.

Cuando Amy, abrió la puerta, se encontró frente a frente con muchos de los amigos que dijo Fiona, pero Sonic se impacto mas al ver a dos de ellos que conocían demasiado bien.

"Hola hermano." Dijeron Sonia y Manic al unisonó.

En un breve segundo, Sonic salió corriendo y se abalanzo sobre ellos en un abrazo. Después de varios segundos, él los miro a la cara. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no habían cambiado nada.

¡Manic! ¡Sonia! ¡Qué alegría verlos de nuevo!" Dijo Sonic entre lágrimas.

"Igual lo decimos por ti." Dijo Sonia por los dos.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" Pregunto Amy, un poco cuestionando a la erizo.

Sonic dio una simple risita, se había olvidado de que Amy jamás conoció a sus hermanos.

"Ellos son mis hermanos, Manic y Sonia." Presento Sonic.

Amy se calmo un poco al oír la explicación de Sonic.

"Pero Sonic, yo pensé que Tails era tu hermano." Cuestiono Cream con la aprobación de Cheese.

"Nosotros fuimos por caminos distintos, pero ¿que los trae por aquí, y como esta nuestra madre?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"Nuestra madre tuvo que atender ciertos asuntos, así que tomara algo de tiempo en que llegue después de terminarlos, y en cuanto a nosotros, hemos recibido un mensaje por parte de ese cyborg que está en la pantalla." Dijo Manic, entregándole a Sonic una esfera de metal.

"Oigan, ¿Dónde está Knuckels?" Amy pregunto, al darse cuenta de que el equidna rojo había desaparecido.

"¿Knuckels estaba aquí?" Pregunto Sonia.

Sonic, se había olvidado que entre su hermana y su amigo Knuckels, hubo cierta relación, pero se preguntaba ahora donde estaba, pero su pregunta fue respondida cuando oyeron que alguien halo la cadena del escusado.

Luego, el equidna rojo se mostro frente a todos.

"Lo siento, pero necesitaba ir." Dijo Knuckels, pero luego centro su mirada en Sonia.

"Hola Knux, cuanto te he echado de menos." Dijo Sonia.

"Como quien dice, una desgracia no viene sola." Bromeo Knuckels.

En respuesta, el recibió una patada en la quijada por cortesía de Sonia.

"Te lo advierto, otro insulto como esos y vas a saber lo que podría ser peor en mi después de tanto tiempo." Amenazo Sonia.

Tanto Manic como Sonic, se les escapo una gota de sudor en la frente por lo que acaba de pasar.

"Ey, el cybrog va a decir algo." Dijo Silver, que apareció en el sillón.

"¿Quién eres y como apareciste ahí?" pregunto Sonic en la impresión.

"Su nombre es Silver, y su habilidad le permitió transportarse hacia ese sector, en cuanto a mi soy Blaze, y los de atrás son Merrick y Bunny." Presento Blaze.

"Bunny, ¿qué te trae de tu vida?" Pregunto Amy.

"Nada en especial." Respondió Bunny.

"Merrick, ¿has venido a visitar a tu primo?" pregunto Vanilla.

"No exactamente." Dijo Merrick.

"Shhh, cállense que va a hablar." Dijo Silver mirando al cyborg.

Pero no eran solo ellos, esta transmisión se estaba mandando por televisión y por radio en audio. Todos los mobianos y los seres de las 12 dimensiones, veían a través de televisores, y escuchaban por las radios las palabras que diría el cyborg extraño y desconocido.

"_Buenas tardes seres vivientes de las 12 dimensiones. Mi nombre es Damián Braoco, y he venido aquí para comunicarles de un gran evento que estoy realizando. Se trata de un torneo de artes marciales inter dimensional, así es "inter dimensional" ya que este comunicado no solo se transmite aquí, sino que es a todas las doce dimensiones existentes del mundo. El torneo es muy simple, pueden anotarse cualquier criatura, pero debe seguir estas reglas."_ Comenzaba a explicar Damián.

"_La primera regla: Deben ser representados por una criatura, quien deberá pagar una cantidad de dinero para la inscripción, el precio se lo verá en la sala de inscripción que aparecerá a partir de ahora. Según el precio que es, será el mismo, aunque sus monedas sean diferentes. Sin embargo, el representante podrá inscribir a al menos dos equipos."_

"_La segunda regla: Tiene que ser un equipo de 5 peleadores, más un sustituto. El sustituto, puede agregarse si quieren, pero solo peleara cuando uno de los participantes no está en optimas condiciones para pelear, si uno o varios de los integrantes han muerto de forma accidental, el sustituto tomara el lugar y deberá pelear el mismo número de veces igual al número de los participantes muertos, o según las condiciones para las peleas que se realizaran."_

"_Tercera regla: Ustedes decidirán el modo en que quieren pelear, si no llegan a tomar una decisión, la pelea se definirá si uno de los equipos gana 3 de 5 peleas."_

_Cuarta regla: La forma en que ganaran en cada pelea será: Por conteo de 10 segundos, si uno de los peleadores esta fuera del campo de batalla, o bien no se levante del campo de batalla para poder seguir luchando."_

"_Cuando un miembro del equipo en la pelea admita la derrota, o la ultima forma que es… cuando el integrante del equipo mata a su oponente en la pelea."_

Todos quedaron en shock por lo que dijo de último.

"Este tipo sí que está loco." Dijo Amy.

"Si, no hay duda." Confirmo Fiona que aun estaba en la ventana, pero mirando lo que pasaba.

"Silencio, aun no termino." Dijo Knuckels.

"_Tal y como lo oyeron, el matar está permitido en este torneo, ya que podrán participar asesinos, guerreros y peleadores, sin tener el mas mínimo problema de pelear sin matar a su oponente. Después de todo, eso no sería interesante."_

"¿Que acaso no le importa la vida?" Pregunto Blaze.

"Creo que no." Respondió Merrick.

"_Dentro de poco tiempo, se aparecerán los portales para poder ir de dimensión en dimensión, donde podrán ir y conocer a las criaturas indicadas para poder ayudarles en su equipo, o para poder representarlas."_

"¿Quiere decir que…?" Preguntaba Amy.

"Así es. Quiere decir que tal vez podamos pedirle ayuda a Chris para esta situación." Respondió Sonic.

"Eso es ridículo, yo me niego a arriesgarme el pellejo y el de uno de mis amigos por una competencia estúpida." Dijo Knuckels.

Manic y Sonia solo miraron y se pusieron un poco tristes ya que no supieron lo que oyeron en el mensaje de la esfera que recibieron.

"_Además no solo habrá una zona en donde luchen todos, también les daremos hospedaje de primera a todos los que verán la pelea, y a los que pelearan, siempre y cuando sean conocidos por los representantes. Además esta será un torneo en donde se podrán hacer apuestas al equipo que crean, será el que será coronado campeón del torneo. Según la apuesta que hagan, podrán recibir hasta 10 veces más la cantidad según el progreso de la lucha."_

"Eso es una forma muy útil para conseguir más dinero, y a la vez algo muy tentador para los que verán las peleas." Dijo Merrick.

"Lo de apuestas me suena a que es de mafiosos." Dijo Knuckels.

"No suena, es de mafiosos." Corrigió Fiona.

"Hablaremos de eso mas tarde." Dijo Sonic, retomando la visión en aquella figura.

"_Además no les he explicado lo mejor, que es el premio que se le otorgara a los campeones, ya que quien gane este torneo se le otorgara, 2 esmeraldas del caos, y el cumplimiento de al menos 3 deseos. Cualquier tipo de deseo que quieran. Dinero, fama, poder, resucitar a alguien muerto, todo es posible. Miren mi ojo, y podrán ver la verdad misma ante lo que dijo." _Dijo señalando su ojo humano.

Todos creían lo que decían con tan solo mirarlo, parecía tan creíble como ninguna cosa en el mundo.

"¿Creen que podrán caer en eso?" Pregunto Amy.

"No lo sé, pero de solo mirarlo, parecía tan creíble." Dijo Manic.

"No se desvíen quieren." Sugirió Vanilla.

"_El torneo se realizara dentro de 7 meses. Para más preguntas que deseen hacer, no duden en visitar la zona de inscripción en donde se podrán anotar. Estará abierto las 24 horas, ya que sería un desperdicio en no usar las horas de la noche. Sin más que decir, me despido."_ Y con esas últimas palabras, la imagen de Damián desapareció, y retomaron al programa habitual.

"Pues como ya había dicho, me niego a arriesgarme en esto." Recordó Knuckels.

"Vas a cambiar cuando escuches esto." Dijo Manic, mientras agarraba la esfera que le había dado Sonic, y oprimió un botón en ella.

De pronto, la esfera comenzó a levitar, y apareció una lente en la esfera, que proyectaba la imagen de Damián.

"_Buenos días, si has recibido esto, quiere decir que eres un invitado de honor en el torneo de artes marciales inter dimensional. Al recibir esto, tendrás que participar obligatoriamente al torneo, si no lo haces entonces morirás a como dé lugar. Pásenle este mensaje al hermano que falta de ustedes, a su novia, a su amigo rojo, y a otros quienes mostrare en el papel que mandare en este mensaje. Repito, tiene que participar obligatoriamente, sino lo hacen, entonces morirán."_ Y con esa repetición, la imagen se desvaneció, y salió una hoja de papel en la esfera, donde contenía todos los nombres de los que tenían que avisar.

Todos se quedaron helados ante lo que dijo, si ellos no les hubieran avisado, entonces hubieran muerto.

"Bueno, creo que está arreglado, pero hay que encontrar a los demás de la lista." Dijo Sonia, revisando y mirando que faltaban varias criaturas.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor, dejen comentarios.<p> 


	7. Capitulo 7:La entrenadora y el visitante

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Este lo hice un poco largo, y con la aparición de nuevos personajes. Trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: La entrenadora y el visitante.<p>

En un sector de Mobius, estaba apareciendo lentamente un portal, que emanaba un gran destello. Primero empezaba desde la cima, y bajaba lentamente, hasta que llego al suelo, donde se había encendido 7 luces alrededor de él.

De repente, el portal abrió una puerta dimensional, y apareció una figura que estaba encapuchada.

"**Con que este es el planeta Mobius."** Dijo una voz robótica.

"**Bueno, es momento de buscar al último invitado."** Y con eso, se tele transporto a otro lugar, e inmediatamente, el portal se apago.

…

En la casa de los chaotix, todo era normal, Espió se encontraba en un rincón meditando, mientras que Vector se encontraba en su sillón durmiendo como siempre. Por otro lado, Charmy se encontraba arriba, jugando un videojuego, pero todo cambio cuando sonó el timbre. Sin embargo, ninguno se movía de su posición. El timbre seguía sonando y sonando.

"Charmy, el timbre." Dijo Vector a la abeja.

Charmy, bajo de mala gana y fue hacia la puerta.

"No que el dueño de esta casa tiene que hacer ese tipo de cosas." Dijo Charmy.

"Tengo que tener buenas energías por si llega a aparecer una misión importante." Dijo Vector.

"Si claro, para trabajar como haragán." Susurro Charmy.

Cuando abrió la puerta, inmediatamente apareció una esfera que salió disparada a toda velocidad, chocando contra el cocodrilo en la cabeza, y tanto él, como el sillón, se tumbaron hacia atrás.

"Vector, ¿estas…" Como preguntaba Charmy, vio como quedo Vector, que ahora tenía un chichón en la cabeza, en un estado que parece inconsciente.

Charmy hacia lo imposible para no reírse de la situación, en tanto Espió abrió uno de los ojos mirando lo que había sucedido. El se levanto y fue hacia el lugar.

"¿Que paso?" Pregunto Espió.

"No lo sé, yo solo abrí la puerta y esa esfera salió volando, impactándose contra Vector, y dejándolo como está ahora." Explico Charmy.

Vector lentamente recupero el conocimiento, y lo primero que vio fue a la abeja.

"Oye vector, ¿estas… ¡EY!" Charmy grito de sorpresa, al ver que el cocodrilo quería agárralo, y se le pudo ver varias venas hinchadas.

"¡MALDITA SEA CHARMY! ¡CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA, VAS A SABER LO QUE TE SUCEDERA AL LANZARME ESE PEDAZO DE HOJALATA!" Gritaba Vector, como trataba de agarrarlo.

"¡Espera Vector, no es lo que tú piensas!" Gritaba Charmy, mientras volaba hacia arriba para evitar ser agarrado, y en consecuencia se choco con un casillero que estaba en su lugar.

El cocodrilo se froto la herida en el dolor, y retomo su persecución.

"¡ESTA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CHARMY!" Grito Vector retomando la corrida, pero fue retenido, cuando Espió le agarro la cola.

"¿Por qué haces eso?" Pregunto en la ira.

Espió, le respondió apuntando a la gran esfera, que se estaba abriendo, mostrando un holograma de Damián.

"_Buenos días Chaotix, si están viendo esto, es que finalmente llego su invitación al torneo de artes marciales inter dimensional, que a la vez que hayan recibido esto, ya no podrán negarse a aceptarlo, ya que si lo hacen, entonces morirán inmediatamente. Además, si son ganadores junto con su equipo en este torneo, se les podrá cumplir hasta 3 deseos de cualquier clase, dinero, fama, y varias esmeraldas del caos."_

Como decía Damián, Vector estaba pensando en lo millonario que podría ser, y pronto al igual que Charmy, se les apareció símbolos dólar en los ojos.

"Creo que es una trampa." Dijo Espió.

"¡Que dices! No podemos negar tal petición y además será bueno en probar mi fuerza." Contrarresto Vector.

"_Las personas escogidas para este torneo de su grupo son: Vector y Espió, mis más sinceras felicitaciones."_

Vector y Espió, se miraron extrañados en que solo sean dos de su grupo. Sin embargo decidieron ignorarlo.

"_Para más información, deben ir a las ruinas místicas en la casa de Cream. Eso es todo."_

Y al terminar el holograma desapareció.

"Bueno, ya oyeron, es hora de ir a la casa de la madre de Cream."

"Para poder darle halagos." Bromeo Charmy, que en respuesta, sufrió un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡PARA PODER SABER MAS, TONTO!" Grito Vector con un color rosa en las mejillas.

Sin embargo, Espió estaba confundido.

"_¿Por qué nos pediría que fuéramos allá? Acaso será que…" Pensaba Espió en su mente._

"¡Venga Espió, tenemos que irnos!" Grito Vector.

Espió, decidió eludir ese pensamiento, y fue con su grupo hacia su destino.

…

Rouge, y los miembros del escuadrón delta, habían recibido el mensaje en base a una esfera de metal que había aparecido recientemente, y a la vez, los miembros estaban buscando a Tails y a Kronos, que aun no habían aparecido. En cuanto a Rouge solo fue a la casa de Cream.

"¿Donde están esos dos?" Preguntaba Block.

"Vaya amigos que son, nos dejan en un lugar, pero no nos dicen adonde van ellos." Regaño Bones.

"Después de que los encontremos, vamos a tener una charla sobre esas actitudes." Dijo Block.

Pronto, ambos divisaron a Kimera que les estaba indicando algo. Ambos se miraron, y luego decidieron ir hacia donde estaba el.

Después de una larga corrida, se encontraron con Kimera.

"¿Los encontraste?" pregunto Bones.

Kimera asintió, y los guio hacia el lugar, pero mientras lo hacían descubrieron, que mientras más se adentraban, encontraban varios árboles que fueron tirados al suelo.

"¿Que ha pasado en este sector?" Pregunto Bones.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron un sector sin árboles, ya que estaban tirados alre4dedor, y en el medio, estaba Tails. Sin embargo, Tails no los miraba, parecía como si no hubiese detectado que estaban aquí.

"¿Tails?" Preguntaba Bones.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Kimera lentamente se acerco a él, pero no importaba lo que hacía, el no lo miraba. Cuando el ya estaba lo bastante cerca, él le puso una mano en el hombro, e inmediatamente atrajo la mirada de su hermano.

"¿Te encuentras bien hermano?" Pregunto Kimera.

Tais no respondió, todavía tenía esa cara de perplejo al ver lo anterior, ese poder que había mostrado su yo del futuro era algo que no tenía comparación.

"Parece que finalmente ves el nuevo problema." Dijo una voz femenina.

Todos enfocaron la mirada de donde provenía la voz.

…

Los Chaotix y Rouge habían llegado a la casa de Cream, y se disponían en discusión sobre lo que pasaba.

"Parece que todos nos hemos reunido." Dijo Rouge.

"Si, desgraciadamente." Agrego Sonia.

"¿Qué insinúas?" Grito el murciélago, en amenaza.

"Basta, este no es momento de pelear." Dijo Amy.

Ambas chicas se miraron, pero luego se dieron la espalda. Luego todo apareció en silencio absoluto, pensando en las cosas que estaban sucediendo recientemente.

"No entiendo." Dijo Silver, rompiendo el silencio.

"Así es, aunque venimos del futuro, ni siquiera sabemos para qué hacen esto en primer lugar." Concordó Blaze.

"¿Y como es que si vienen del futuro, no sabían de esto?" Pregunto Amy.

"Nosotros venimos aquí, porque detectamos una fuerte energía que venía de esta época, ya que lo que está sucediendo ahora, jamás sucedió de dónde venimos." Respondió Silver.

"Entonces este evento se genero fuera del tiempo de donde vienen." Supuso Merrick.

"Exacto." Confirmo Blaze.

"Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué nosotros somos los invitados de honor, y no otro tipo de criatura?" Dijo Espió.

"Tal vez sea por una causa." Dijo Cream.

De pronto, el teléfono sonó, y Vanilla lo recogió inmediatamente.

"Residencia de Vanilla, ¿quién habla?" Dijo la señora Vanilla por el teléfono.

Cuando escucho lo que dijo, ella inmediatamente se quedo petrificada.

"¿Quien era mami?" Pregunto Cream.

Vanilla, se fijo en Sonic, y hablo con voz casi audible.

"Es la princesa Sally." Dijo Vanilla.

Todo el mundo mantuvo un silencio por mucho tiempo, pero Fiona lo rompió.

"¿Y qué quiere?" Pregunto.

"Ella no solo pagara para que se conformen dos equipos de nosotros, sino que además será parte de uno de ellos." Respondió.

¡Que! ¡Deme eso señora Vanilla!" Pidió Sonic a Vanilla, quien se lo dio sin dudarlo.

"Sally, dime que lo que le dijiste a Vanilla era una broma." Dijo Sonic a través del teléfono.

"_No Sonic, no era una broma."_ Dijo Sally.

"Espera Sonic, no sería mejor que lo colocaras para poder oírlo todo." Pidió Knuckels.

Sonic oprimió un botón para que todos lo pudieran oír.

"Bien Sally, empieza a hablar." Dijo Sonic.

_Bueno. Resulta que recibí una esfera de metal, que tenía un mensaje, explicándome que tenía que inscribir a al menos dos equipos, y que fuera parte de uno de ellos, y dijo que si no lo hiciera, entonces haría lo imposible para matarme." _Explico Sally.

"Pues será muy difícil elegir." Dijo Merrick.

"_De hecho, recibí que quienes serian esos equipos."_ Contrarresto Sally.

"¿Y quienes serian?" Pregunto Amy.

"_Serian: Blaze, Knuckels, Bunny, Slime y Rouge, junto a mí como un sustituto, y Vector, Espió, Luke, Omega y Merrick, junto a Fiona como un sustituto."_ Explico Sally.

"¡Quieres decir que ya estaba planeado que quienes serian los equipos entre nosotros!" Grito Fiona.

"_Exacto."_ Afirmo Sally.

"¿Quien es Omega?" Pregunto Sonia.

"Es un robot que nos ayudo en muchos de nuestros problemas, pero significaría eso, que aparecería hoy." Supuso Knuckels.

"Pero deberá aparecer antes de los 7 meses." Supuso Bunny.

"Un momento. Nosotros también fuimos invitados, pero si calculamos, nos falta un peleador." Dijo Amy.

"Significaría que Tails fue también invitado." Dijo Fiona.

"Y que conformara al equipo de Sonic." Agrego Merrick.

"No será así." Dijo una voz.

Todos se fijaron de donde provenía la voz, y se trataba de Tails y su grupo. Tails, entro en la casa junto con el resto, y cerró la puerta.

Yo conformare otro equipo que se constituirá de yo, Kronos, Block, Kimera y Gedo Mazu, mientras que el sustituto será Bones." Explico el kitsune.

"¿Entonces quien será el otro peleador de nuestro equipo?" Pregunto Manic.

"Hermano, recuerda que el sustituto no tiene que ser obligatorio, así que estaríamos completos." Dijo Sonia.

"De hecho…" comenzó Sally.

"¿Que pasa Sally?" Pregunto Sonic.

"En la lista, también esta su equipo, y a la vez el peleador que les hace falta." Dijo Sally.

"¿Y quién es?" Pregunto Silver.

"Se trata de… Shadow el erizo." Dijo Sally.

Todos quedaron en estado de shock por el participante que fue dicho. ¿Shadow seguía con vida? Se preguntaron todos en su cabeza. Sin embargo, Sonic decidió romper el silencio que parecía eterno.

"Bueno, sería mejor ir a buscarlo. Seguramente estaría aquí." Dijo Sonic.

"Ustedes se encargaran." Dijo Tails.

"¿Y tú que harás?" Pregunto Amy.

"Si, no me digas que te vas a quedar en tu casa para poder entrenar." Bromeo Fiona.

"De hecho, si." Dijo Tails, quien se aparto para que una figura apareciera.

Era más bien una loba oscura, de edad de 20 años, poseía dos brazaletes en sus muñecas, y varias marcas que recorrían el cuerpo. Poseía una falda roja, y una remera de manga corta del mismo color. Además, poseía un cabello largo, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y sus ojos eran de un color plateado, y al lado de ella, se encontraba Gedo Mazu.

"¿Quien es ella?" Pregunto Sonia.

"Ella es Gaia, y es una amiga del otro mundo." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

"Soy su prometida." Corrigió Gaia.

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio, y se quedaron congelados ante esa explicación de la loba. Muchos de ellos se quedaron con la boca casi abierta.

"¡ERES…!" Comenzaba Knuckels.

"¡ERES SU PROMETIDAAAAAA!" Gritaron el grupo de Sonic, al unisonó, excepto Tails, su equipo y muchos de los que llegaron, ya que se habían impresionado anteriormente, o no conocían la historia de ellos.

"A poco ustedes no pensaron que las espadas no podrían tener parejas." Dijo Gaia.

Todos aun se quedaron congelados por esa declaración, y aun no dejaban de hacer una posición de impactados. Gaia, se dirigió hacia Bones, sin cambiar la mirada de su rostro.

"Me estoy muriendo de sed." Dijo Gaia.

Bones se asusto ante aquella mirada.

"Tráiganme algo de beber." Exigió Gaia, mostrando una sonrisa macabra.

Bones, decido ir a la cocina, y fue en busca de un vaso de agua.

Sonic, puso el teléfono hacia su cara.

Sally, hablaremos de esto más tarde, ¿te parece?" Dijo Sonic.

De acuerdo." Respondió Sally.

Sonic, entonces colgó el teléfono, y se fijo en Gaia.

Y a que se debe esta aparición de la prometida de Gedo Mazu." Dijo Sonia.

Vine para entrenar a tu hermano y a su equipo para el torneo, ya que serán también inmiscuidos en este enrollo." Dijo Gaia.

"¿Pero tú sabes sobre como entrenar a Tails, o a su equipo en sus habilidades?" Pregunto Fiona, creyendo que estaba bromeando.

Tengo un programa de entrenamiento especializado para cada uno. A propósito, donde está Slime? También le he preparado un programa para el." Pregunto Gaia, mirando a su alrededor, sin ver signos de él.

"Ahora que lo dices, hace mucho tiempo que no lo había visto." Dijo Amy.

"Si, tiene que saber, que también está involucrado en este torneo." Dijo Cream.

"No se preocupen, creo que se adonde se fue." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

…

Slime, se encontraba en un prado, para no solo contemplar del paisaje, sino además de ocultarse de Gaia. La verdad, es que sabía que Gaia tenía una actitud terrible hacia los que tenía pensado entrenar, y él no quería ser parte del programa de entrenamiento, que sabía, sería un verdadero tormento. Sin embargo, justo detrás de él, se genero un vórtice dimensional, y en él, aparecieron Ana y Omega, que se desplomaron al suelo.

"¿Que les paso?" Pregunto, yendo a toda prisa hacia ellos.

El se fijo en como lucían. Ana tenía varias heridas y cortes en el cuerpo, pero no parecían nada graves. En cuanto a Omega, poseía varias partes rotas y tenía problemas en sus circuitos.

"Creo que debo llevarlos a un lugar para poder descansar." Dijo para sí mismo.

Slime, se volvió en forma alargada, y se trago a Ana y Omega, quienes tenían la cabeza fuera para poder respirar. El, sabia el porqué estaban aquí, pero decidió ignorar sus pensamientos, y se los llevo a la casa de Tails.

…

En un bosque, Shadow se encontraba en un árbol, descansando un poco. Él, no sabía adónde debía ir, pero sabía que el hecho de que apareció aquí era necesario, ya que el planeta de Sonic, era el único lugar donde podía recuperar sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, la calma se había detenido, cuando el sintió una presencia que se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba.

Shadow se bajo del árbol, y se coloco en posición de batalla.

"**No has cambiado en nada Shadow, eres más atento a tu alrededor, como para poder relajarte por un segundo."** Dijo una voz, que parecía un eco por todas partes.

"¿Quien es? ¡Seas quien seas, sal de donde estés, o ya verás!" Grito Shadow como una amenaza.

Pronto se escucho una risa detrás de él, y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con la figura encapuchada.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor, dejen comentarios.<p> 


	8. Capitulo 8: Shadow vs Imperion

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: Shadow vs Imperion<p>

Damián se encontraba en el trono de Eggman, mientras veía el cielo de Mobius. Eggman había escogido un buen lugar para establecer su base. Una vista impresionante del mar se notaba, y veía como las olas se movían sobre la arena, pero si los destrozos que estaban aun esparcidos en la playa fueran limpiados más rápidamente, contemplaría también la hermosa playa.

Detrás de él, sentado en una silla, se encontraba Eggman, quien examinaba al humano muy extraño. A primera vista, parecía ser un hombre, pero ¿Por que tenia esas partes biónicas en su cuerpo? Se preguntaba. Tal vez había sufrido un accidente, dejándolo en un estado muy crítico. Pero también se preguntaba sobre Sliat.

El había cambiado desde la última vez en que lo vio, pero el estar trabajando para este sujeto, era algo que no lo podía creer. Sin embargo, detrás de la gran puerta, los tres robots miraban con detenimiento lo que hacían.

"¿Crees que el doctor Eggman se encuentre bien estando cerca de ese sujeto?" Pregunto Decoe.

"No lo sé, pero si intenta atacarlo desprevenido, le sugeriría que no se atreviera." Concluyo Bocoe.

"Es verdad, ya que si Sliat trabaja para él, quiere decir que puede ser como su guardaespaldas personal, o algo así." Afirmo Bokkun.

Aun me pregunto, ¿por qué Sliat trabajara para él?" Se pregunto Bocoe.

"Quien sabe, tal vez tenga algo que deberle por algo bueno que le hizo…" Dijo Decoe.

"O tal vez trabaja para él, ya que perdió en una lucha contra el." Agrego Bokkun.

¡Estás loco!" Grito Bocoe, pero tratando de no ser escuchado.

Así es, si Sedriax no lo pudo vencer, entonces como lo puede vencer un patético humano como el." Agrego Decoe.

"Solamente estaba dando un ejemplo." Dijo Bokkun.

"¡La próxima vez guárdate tus ejemplos para ti mismo!" Grito Decoe.

"¡Y a la próxima vez, deberían de hacerse preguntas cuyas respuestas no se encontraran en sus huecas cabezas!" Grito Bokkun.

"¡Como te atreves!" Gritaron los dos robots, que a la vez se taparon la boca metálica.

Ellos vieron para ver si Eggman los había escuchado, pero para su suerte parecía que Eggman estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Tenemos mucha suerte de que no nos escucharan." Dijo Bocoe.

"Yo si los escuche." Dijo una voz.

Los tres robots se petrificaron, y se dieron la vuelta lentamente para ver a Sliat mostrando una macabra sonrisa.

…

Shadow se encontraba frente a frente con una figura encapuchada. No podía determinar bien la cara, ya que todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto por una enorme capa con capucha.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" Pregunto Shadow.

Fui enviado por uno de mis compañeros a decirte que eres el invitado de honor para el torneo de artes marciales que se llevara a cabo dentro de 7 meses, y ya estas integrado a un equipo." Dijo el ser.

"Lo siento, pero yo no me meto en asuntos estúpidos como esos." Respondió Shadow, fríamente.

"Lo siento, pero una vez que fuiste invitado, no puedes rechazar la petición, ya que si lo haces, entonces morirás.

Shadow solamente dio una risita burlona.

"Yo soy la forma de vida definitiva, y nadie puede ser capaz de derrotarme." Dijo en su orgullo.

La figura solamente inclino su cabeza a la derecha.

"Bueno… no quería llegar a esto, pero si no lo aceptas por las buenas…" como decía se estaba liberando un aura de su cuerpo, "va a tener que ser por las malas." Termino la figura.

Shadow, sonrió ante lo estúpido que hacia al enfrentarse a él.

"Me vendría bien un poco de entretenimiento." Dijo shadow, poniéndose en posición de combate.

"¿Crees que eres rápido?" Como dijo eso, la figura desapareció ante sus ojos, para luego reaparecer detrás de él, "Entonces nunca me has conocido." Termino dándole una patada, que fue retenida, cubriéndose con su brazo derecho.

"_¡Es rápido!"_ dijo en su mente.

Shadow se alejo de él, y lanzo una serie de caos spears, con destino hacia la figura, pero la figura hizo rápidos movimientos para evadirlas.

Shadow fue rápidamente hacia él, y le dio un puñetazo izquierdo, pero fue retenido por el antebrazo derecho. Shadow se fijo en la forma de su antebrazo, y se sorprendió de que pareciera ser de un robot, así que dedujo que podía ser un robot de combate hecho por el doctor Eggman. El robot en un movimiento rápido, dio un giro y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, mandándolo contra un árbol. Shadow pudo abrir los ojos a tiempo, ya que pudo evadir una patada mandada por el robot.

Sin embargo, el robot hizo un movimiento con su brazo derecho, para lanzar una serie de Spears a gran velocidad. Shadow evadió saltando hacia un lado, haciendo que las spears se impactaran contra unos árboles.

"_¿Cómo puede usar las caos spears?"_ Pregunto en su mente.

La figura no le dio tiempo, porque fue directamente hacia él a gran velocidad, y lanzando una serie de puñetazos. Shadow los evadía moviéndose de izquierda a derecha, pero en la última evasión, la figura se agacho y lanzo una patada giratoria para poder tirarlo.

Sin embargo, Shadow salto para evadirlo, y en respuesta, la figura le lanzo un gancho en la mandíbula, tirándolo en el suelo.

"El es muy bueno en combate, pero tendrá que entrenar si quiere superarme a mí." Dijo en su mente la figura.

Shadow se levanto rápidamente, y salto moviéndose rápidamente por los arboles. La figura no se movía de donde estaba. Shadow aprovecho esta oportunidad. Al llegar a un árbol, el dio un salto para golpearlo por detrás. Sin embargo, la figura dio un giro de 180° para así mandarle una patada, quien se impacto perfectamente, mandándolo contra un árbol. La figura se rio ante tal movimiento.

"Ese movimiento te pudo funcionar con Sonic, pero nunca funcionara conmigo." Dijo la figura, quien dio un salto, y preparaba su puño para darle el golpe de gracia.

Shadow se tele transporto justo a tiempo, aunque no poseía una esmeralda, poseía una cantidad de energía para tele transportarse, pero en pocas ocasiones, ya que agotaba rápidamente su energía. El reapareció en un lugar alejado de la figura, mientras se apoyaba en u árbol.

"Creo… que lo perdí." Dijo shadow, mirando a ver si aparecía.

Cuando miro que no había nadie, el simplemente se desplomo y cerró los ojos.

"¿Que perdiste a quien?" Pregunto una voz frente a él.

Shadow abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la figura parada a solo 2 centímetros de donde estaba.

Shadow trato de pararse, pero la figura le dio una patada en el estomago, dejando inmovilizado y sin aire. Ahora no podía moverse para escapar. Sin embargo la figura solo se acerco hacia el.

"Ahora ves porque tienes que aceptar la invitación, ya que si la hubieses rechazado, entonces tu podrías morir en mis manos."

Shadow trato de hablar, pero el golpe le impedía el hacer eso.

"Si necesitas conocer a tu equipo, tienes que ir a las ruinas místicas en la casa de Cream o en la de Tails, ahí encontraras a los miembros de tu equipo, y a su vez, sabrás con detalle todo acerca de este gran espectáculo. Ahora me despido." Dijo, mientras se alejaba de él.

"Espera…" Logro decir shadow finalmente.

La figura se dio la vuelta, esperando lo que iba a decir.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto la figura.

"¿Quién eres, y como es que sabias la técnica de las spears?" pregunto tratando de ponerse de pie, pero necesitaba más que nunca reposar.

La figura lo miro detenidamente, y luego, simplemente miro su mano derecha.

"Puedes llamarme Imperion, y en cuanto a mis habilidades, será a su debido tiempo." Y con terminar su explicación, la figura dio un salto para salir del bosque.

Shadow trataba lentamente de ponerse de pie, y al lograrlo, camino lentamente hacia su destino.

…

"Entonces, ¿uno de los miembros de tu equipo apareció aquí?" pregunto Damián.

"Así es." Dijo Sliat.

"Me sorprende tal poder que posee, es increíble que sea de tu equipo." Dijo Eggman.

Los tres habían estado mirando el transcurso de la batalla, entre Shadow e Imperion, y los resultados que vieron fueron asombrosos. Detrás de ellos, estaban Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun, quienes estaban muy dañados y sucios en base lo que le hizo Sliat anteriormente.

"Me pregunto si todos los miembros de tu equipo son así de fuertes." Dijo el gran científico.

"Créeme Eggman, los miembros de mi equipo son los más fuertes que puedes tener en la vida." Dijo Sliat.

"Es lógico que superaría a cualquier criatura en la tierra." Susurro Decoe.

"Así es, yo muerto me atrevería a pelear contra el." Susurro Bocoe.

"El tal vez sea mucho peor que Sliat." Agrego Bokkun.

"Veo que sus opiniones no quieren ser escuchadas." Dijo Sliat a los tres robots, quienes se enderezaron ante lo que dijo.

Luego, Sliat se alejaba del lugar.

"¿A dónde vas Sliat?" Pregunto Damián.

"Tengo que descansar un poco. Nos veremos después." Respondió Sliat.

"Este tipo tiene buen oído." Susurro Bocoe.

"Y de los mejores." Agrego Sliat a eso, desapareciendo en la puerta.

…

Slime se encontraba en el cuarto de la casa de Tails, quien en la cama se encontraba Ana, que aun no se había despertado. De pronto, pudo oír que una puerta se abrió, y luego escuchaba pasos que significaba que alguien subía hasta aquí. Slime creía que quien podría ser, pero no podía esconderse, ya que no había un buen escondite. Pronto la puerta se abrió, revelando a Gaia, quien era acompañado por Gedo Mazu y Tails.

"Aaaah, Gaia, que alegría encontrarte." Dijo Slime tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

"No me mientas Slime, tu estas asustado de que yo apareciera." Dijo Gaia.

"Bueno… yo…" como Slime comenzaba a explicar, Tails vio a Ana en la cama.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

"¿Que hace ella aquí?" Pregunto Tails.

"No lo sé, ella apareció de la nada por el tiempo, y la encontré junto con Omega, quienes están bastantes heridos." Dijo Slime, para hallar el modo de cambiar el tema.

Gedo Mazu, se acerco lentamente hacia ella, y la miro detenidamente.

"Vaya, pensé que no se vería tan vieja como antes." Concluyo Gedo Mazu.

Inmediatamente, fue mandado contra la pared por un fuerte puñetazo, por parte de Ana, quien lo hoyo sin problemas.

"Si alguna persona se atreve a llamarme vieja, entonces sabrán quien es en verdad el diablo." Dijo Ana en la ira.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Por favor dejen comentarios.<p> 


	9. Capitulo 9: Periodo de entrenamiento

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Este se tratara del entrenamiento de varias criaturas. Disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 9: Periodo de entrenamiento.

Tails y Ana, se encontraban en la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Tails. Ana se recupero de sus heridas rápidamente, y decidió hablar con Tails sobre ciertas cosas que ocurrieron en su época.

"¡QUE! ¿Qué QUIERES DECIR QUE NUESTROS AMIGOS NO REGRESARON EN EL FUTURO?" Pregunto Tails.

"A decir verdad, creíamos que si cambiábamos el pasado, podríamos cambiar el futuro. Sin embargo…" Ana dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar, "Descubrimos que aunque cambiamos mi destino, teníamos que vivir en nuestra época, que es una línea de tiempo diferente a la suya ahora." Explico.

"Y al ser una línea de tiempo distinta…" Tails no termino, porque se congelo ante la conclusión que saco, "Nuestros amigos tienen que seguir muertos." Dijo en un tono triste.

"Exactamente, y a la vez tratamos de vivir nuestras vidas, pero un día, Sliat se fue de nosotros y no lo volvimos a ver dentro de 6 años." Termino su explicación.

"Pero re apareció." Dijo Tails.

"Si, pero muy diferente." Dijo Ana.

"¿A que te refieres con diferente?" Pregunto.

"Prefiero no hablar de ello." Respondió Ana, mirando de nuevo a Tails se dio cuenta de que poseía unas pesas en los brazos y piernas, "Tails, ¿por qué tienes esas pesas?" Pregunto Ana.

Tails, simplemente las miro y dio un suspiro de frustración.

"Es parte del entrenamiento que me está dando Gaia a mí, y a mi equipo." Dijo Tails.

"Comprendo, pero ¿Quién es esa tal Gaia?" Pregunto Ana.

"Ella es la prometida de Gedo Mazu, y a la vez la espada de tu descendiente." Dijo Tails.

"Así que esa es la forma de la espada de Mars." Concluyo Ana.

"Así es, y ella será nuestra entrenadora para poder aumentar nuestras habilidades, ya que estamos inscriptos al torneo de artes marciales organizado por Sliat y su compañero cyborg." Dijo Tails.

"¿Me pregunto que pensara hacer Sliat?" Pregunto Ana para sí misma.

"No sé, pero por ahora debo comenzar a trotar y a hacer mis ejercicios, ¡y aun no he podido descansar!" Grito Tails en la frustración.

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Ana.

"Desde la casa de Vanilla, hasta mi casa, tuvimos que trotar 50 km, y tengo que recorrer otros 50."

"Pero no puedes descansar un poco. Digo, no te puede vigilar toda la vida, ya que debe estar apegada a tus otros compañeros." Dijo Ana.

"En primer lugar, lo he intentado, pero mi cuerpo no me responde. Es que Gedo Mazu me dijo que ella es de carácter fuerte, y si llegaba a romper mi rutina de entrenamiento entonces ella…" Tails decía, mientras mostraba una sonrisa falsa.

"Ah, que tragedia." Se rio Ana, como se le vio una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"Y la segunda, es que si lo llego a hacer, entonces esas criaturas le avisaran a Ana, y se enfadara conmigo que me pegara más fuerte que lo hiciste con Gedo Mazu." Dijo Tails, mientras apuntaba hacia atrás.

"¿Esas criaturas?... ¡QUE DEMONIOS SON ESAS COSAAAAAAAAS!" Grito Ana al final, alejándose del lugar, mientras miraba a unas esferas con alas de un solo ojo, mirándolos desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Son centinelas, invocados por Gaia, para poder vigilarnos. No necesitan comer, dormir o ir al baño." Dijo Tails, riéndose un poco por la impresión de Ana.

"Vaya, parece que estas contra la pared." Dijo Ana, mientras se reía.

"Que es lo que están haciendo." Dijo una voz de atrás.

Ambos se sobresaltaron, y vieron que se trataba de Gaia, con una cara de molesta.

"Aaaahhh… Gaia… es que yo estaba…" Tails trataba de decir algo, pero uno de los centinelas se acerco a ella, y comenzó a salirle un pequeño tubo, que se inserto en la oreja. Luego el tubo salió, y Gaia se puso muy furiosa.

"No has corrido un solo kilometro desde que llegaste aquí." Dijo Gaia.

"No… te preocupes Gaia… yo iré a correr enseguida." Dijo Tails para poder calmarla.

"De acuerdo." Acepto Gaia.

Tails se dispuso a trotar de nuevo, para así comenzar su entrenamiento.

"Se lo toma muy en serio." Dijo Ana en su mente.

Bueno, será mejor de que visite a mi familia del pasado. Nos vemos." Le dijo Ana a Gaia, quien se dispuso a caminar.

"UN MOMENTO." Dijo Gaia, lo que provoco que Ana se quedara inmóvil en su lugar.

"¿Si? ¿Te pasa algo?" Pregunto Ana, quien veía una sonrisa en el rostro de Gaia.

Ana estaba limpiando con un limpiador el piso para que quedara bien limpio, pero no por su propia decisión, sino porque Gaia la forzó a hacerlo. Ana se le veía una cara de disgusto mientras era tratada como una sirvienta.

"Después de que termines de limpiar ese piso, quiero que prosigas con el piso de arriba. Ah y después prepárame la comida." Dijo Gaia a Ana desde lejos.

"¡PERO POR QUE TENGO QUE HACERLO YOOO!" Grito Ana, quien fue ignorada.

…

En el taller, Gaia, estaba comiendo unos dulces de una bolsita, mientras miraba a Bones, quien reparaba a Omega de sus daños.

"¿Me permite ir al baño?" Pregunto Bones.

Lo siento, pero vas a tener que reparar a Omega. Luego vas a tener 5 minutos y después comenzara tu entrenamiento." Explico Gaia que no se movía de su lugar.

"Ay, por favor, estoy que no me aguanto, y además tengo que hacer del 2." Pidió Bones.

"Te lo dije, después de reparar a Omega, podrás ir al baño."

"Lo que significaría nunca." Dijo en un susurro.

Gaia se fue arriba, pero se dirigió de nuevo a Bones.

"Ah, y no trates de escapar, porque voy a dejar a alguien para vigilarte." Advirtió, quien bajaba una de las criaturas voladoras.

"Amargada." Susurro Bones.

"¿Que dijiste Bones?" Pregunto Gaia.

"¿Quien? ¿Yo? Nada, no dije nada." Dijo Bones.

Gaia solo suspiro.

"¡AAAYYYYY!" Grito Bones, al sentir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Gaia, quien regreso arriba.

…

En el patio, Block estaba sujetando un enorme bloque de metal pesado, ya que a Block le costaba mucho, se le podía ver las rodillas temblar de la gran presión que ejercía. Además de que tenía que soportar ser golpeado una y otra vez en el cuerpo, por parte de Kimera, quien tenía que hacer movimientos aeróbicos para encestarle los golpes, mientras poseía dos bolas de hierro, encadenadas en los tobillos, lo que lo dificultaba un poco. La armadura de Block servía para limitar sus poderes, pero cuando se trata de protegerse de heridas o golpes, era más flexible que la goma. Gaia apareció en frente de ellos.

"¿Qué tal te va con la carga Block?" Pregunto Gaia.

"Seria… mucho mejor… si me quitara… ¡esta armadura!" Decía Block en la fuerza que ejercía para sostener el bloque.

"Este bloque esta hecho de un metal tan pesado, ni siquiera el gran Sansón sería capaz de levantarlo por completo." Explico Gaia.

"Que yo sepa… Sansón… era el hombre más fuerte del mundo… en el universo de Chris." Decía Kimera, mientras ejecutaba los movimientos para golpear a Block en muchas direcciones.

"Exactamente, pero me sorprende de que tú puedas retener el gran peso del bloque." Dijo Gaia en la impresión.

"Los humanos son muy diferentes de mi… aunque tenga un rostro casi idéntico… a ellos." Dijo Block, mientras resistía los golpes de Kimera.

"En todo caso. Recuerden que tienen que seguir así por otras 3 horas. Después, Kimera, vas a tener que subir un acantilado con las bolas de hierro, de salto en salto, y Block, trataras de utilizar tu espada para poder cortar el bloque, luego de terminar con lo que estás haciendo." Indico Gaia.

"Pero estaríamos muy exhaustos." Dijo block, viendo que estaba perdiendo su fuerza para seguir sus movimientos.

"Sí, creo que no podremos resistir 3 horas mas." Concordó Block.

"Deben saber que esto es para practicar su resistencia, fuerza y agilidad. Si no lo pueden lograr entonces van a tener que hacerlo todo de nuevo mañana, hasta que puedan lograrlo." Dijo Gaia que se retiraba.

"¡Quien se cree que es esa mujercita!" Dijo Kimera, que recibió un piedrazo en la cabeza, por parte de Gaia, dejándole un chichón.

"Alguien con buenos oídos." Respondió Block, con una risita.

…

Kronos, estaba sin su capa, manteniendo el equilibrio, mientras estaba apoyado en una mano, en una larga vara, en posición boca abajo. Mientras trataba de generar una bola de energía estable, que a la vez la trataba de controlar. Gaia pareció y miraba hacia arriba lo que hace.

"¿Qué tal te va Kronos?" Pregunto Gaia desde abajo.

"Es muy difícil… concentrar la energía… y mantener el equilibrio… al mismo tiempo… ¿Para que servirá esto?" Pregunto Kronos.

"Tienes que concentrar tu energía elemental en un solo punto, para así poder hacer un ataque estable, si la energía no se estabilizara en el transcurso de la batalla, entonces podrías resultar tu el herido y no el oponente. Es por eso, que tienes que concentrarte en tu estabilidad, y en el flujo de poder en que generas." Explico Gaia.

"Es muy difícil hacer… las dos cosas a la vez." Dijo Kronos, quien trataba de mantener su energía en su mano.

"Luego de que la estabilices, debes permanecer así por otras 2 horas, igual que lo hiciste para mantener el equilibrio en la vara." Dijo Gaia.

"¡SERA IMPOSIBLE…! ¡MALDITA BRUJA!" Grito Kronos, que en respuesta, Gaia dio un salto, y le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, lo que hace que Kronos, pierda un poco la estabilidad de su energía, y diera una pequeña explosión en su mano, haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

"¡Tonto, no digas que es imposible porque no lo es, tonto! Sera imposible, si te despistas de tus objetivos, o te distraes por cosas estúpidas." Regaño Gaia, que provoco a Kronos que se le inflame una vena.

"Ahora vas a tener que hacerlo todo de nuevo, tonto." Dijo Gaia, retirándose del lugar.

Kronos solamente trataba de contener las ganas de pegarle, ya que era una mujer, y él era todo un caballero.

"_Tiene suerte de que sea mujer."_ Dijo en su mente, golpeando el suelo con el puño derecho.

…

Shadow, se acercaba mas y mas a la casa de Cream, en las ruinas místicas, hacer el caos control para llegar a una isla flotante, le resulto muy estresante ya que poseía el dolor por la pelea de Imperion, y no tenía una esmeralda caos para utilizar su poder, y tuvo que recurrir la energía que tenia. Shadow comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, e inmediatamente se desplomo en el suelo.

"No puedo… seguir." Decía, mientras sus ojos ce cerraron lentamente y quedo inconsciente.

…

Luke se encontraba en su sillón, pensando en lo que había sucedido, y a la vez de lo que dijo el mensaje.

_(Flashback)_

"_Felicidades Luke, eres invitado al torneo de artes marciales inter dimensional junto con otros 5 miembros mas, que formaran tu equipo para esto. Y tienes que saber que si ganas, entonces se te podrán cumplir 3 deseos, y de cualquier clase, y yo sé tan claro como el agua con que me doy un baño de que tú anhelas tanto al tener a tu querida esposa Hertia de nuevo. Bueno, ese deseo se podrá cumplir en un instante, mírame a los ojos y ve si no te estoy mintiendo." Dijo la imagen de Damián en la gran esfera de metal._

"_El torneo comienza dentro de 7 meses, hasta entonces, prepárate para este gran encuentro." Y con eso, la imagen de Damián desapareció._

"_Padre, ¿crees que sea buena idea?" Pregunto Galaxina, pero no obtuvo respuesta._

"_¿Padre?" pregunto Cosmo, lo que provoco que volviera en sí._

"_No es nada chicas, estoy bien." Dijo Luke, "Galaxina, ¿por que no llevas a Cosmo a que se bañe? Debes estar deseando tomar un baño desde que te fuiste Cosmo."_

"_Si, es una gran idea padre. Vamos Cosmo." Dijo Galaxina que se llevaba a su hermana del brazo._

"_Pero… Galaxina." Decía Cosmo, pero no le hizo caso, y ambas dejaron a Luke._

_(Fin del flashback)_

"_Prometí que jamás utilizaría mi traje de metarex para pelear, y me dependiera de mis habilidades."_ Decía Luke en su mente,_ "pero en este torneo participaran hombres fuertes y a la vez con habilidades únicas, y si lo que dijo el humano es cierto, entonces no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad de volver a verte… Hertia." _Como ya se decidió, fue hacia un mueble, y al abrir las puertas, descubrió su traje, estaba un poco empolvado, pero aun lucia tétrica.

"Espero que no me estuvo mintiendo." Dijo Luke para sí mismo.

El no se dio cuenta, de que su hija Galaxina, lo estuvo observando todo este tiempo, mientras una pequeña lagrima escapo de su mejilla.

"Padre…" Se lamento Galaxina.

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor, dejen comentarios.


	10. Capitulo 10: El reflejo

Aquí está el capitulo. Me tarde por cosas de la universidad y el clima. Disfrútenlo

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: El reflejo.<p>

En el universo de Chris, las cosas se estaban complicando. En la mansión Thondyke, en el comedor, Christopher, quien pudo regresar a salvo, aunque un poco más mayor, se encontraba en un sillón meditando sobre aquella persona que había aparecido en las noticias. Según lo que investigo, no había aparecido en la lista de los más buscados, pero aun no dejaba de preguntarse, si Sonic, y sus amigos, estaban involucrados en ese lio del torneo.

Pronto, la puerta se abrió, y apareció el señor Tanaka, quien tenía en sus manos una pequeña esfera metálica.

"Amo Chris, esto acaba de llegar recién para usted." Dijo Tanaka, entregándole la esfera. Chris la tomo, y con eso, Tanaka se retiro.

Chris miro la esfera, que ahora estaba en sus manos, era muy extraña, pero mientras la miraba, la esfera vibro por un segundo, y se abrió un compartimiento. Chris, soltó la esfera que rodo por el suelo, y pronto se genero un holograma. De pronto la puerta se abrió, y apareció Danny, uno de sus amigos.

"Chris, ¿qué te parece si…?" como Danny preguntaba, se detuvo al ver el holograma del hombre quien dio el anuncio del torneo.

"_Buenos días, Christopher Thondyke."_ Saludaba el holograma.

"_Como pueden recordar, mi nombre es Damián, y a la vez he mandado este mensaje para decirte, que eres el representante del equipo de Sonic, que a la vez participaran del torneo inter dimensional."_ Dijo Damián.

Chris se impacto, y a la vez sus preocupaciones se habían cumplido.

"¿Chris, que es…?" Preguntaba Danny, pero Chris lo hizo callar para seguir escuchando.

"_Debes saber que en un lapso de tiempo, un transporte llegara por ti, y a la vez, tienes el permiso de llevar a dos acompañantes para no perderse este momento tan emocionante. A la vez, tendrás que pagar una cantidad de dinero para así lograrlo. Debes saber que una vez que estas involucrado, ya no puedes dar marcha atrás. Además dentro de la esfera, hay una lista de los miembros del equipo de Sonic para así saberlo." _Terminaba su explicación,_ "Solo piénsalo Chris, siempre querías que tus amigos vieran a Sonic de nuevo. Bueno, esta es su oportunidad. Adiós, nos vemos pronto."_

Y con terminar su explicación, el holograma se desvaneció, y de un compartimiento de la esfera, salió una hoja de papel, mientras Chris la tomo y la miro, Danny se acerco hacia él, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"¿Crees que es buena idea involucrarse?" Pregunto.

Chris solo miraba la hoja, pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia él.

"Si mis amigos me necesitan, entonces lo hare, sin ningún problema." Respondió.

"¿Pero tus padres lo aceptaran?"

"Tengo mis trucos." Respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

…

Habían pasado ya 3 meses, y el equipo de Tails seguía con su entrenamiento, a excepción de sus amigos, quienes decidieron descansar y pelear varias veces para el evento. Cuando Shadow había despertado, se encontró en la casa de Cream, y el opto por quedarse en cama, para que sus heridas sanaran. Después de 2 semanas, shadow se había recuperado, y se dispuso a entrenar por su cuenta.

Tails se encontraba con Gaia, quien estaba en un área de arboles.

"Y bien Gaia, ¿para qué me trajiste hasta aquí?" Pregunto Tails.

Gaia solo dio un suspiro.

"¿Recuerdas el entrenamiento que te di?" Pregunto.

"Prefiero no acordarme de ello." Respondió Tails.

"Bueno, la razón por la que te di ese entrenamiento, era para que pudieras aumentar tu velocidad, y fuerza, pero sobretodo tu resistencia al dolor." Explico.

"¿Y por cual razón?" Pregunto.

Gaia, se le podía ver una sonrisa, como si una gran idea a esa respuesta se le vino a su mente rápidamente.

"Para que puedas utilizar los poderes de tu segundo yo, sin transformarte." Respondió.

En la base de Eggman, el doctor se encontraba preparando una nave llena de robots constructores, para así lanzarlos hacia un planeta que Damián había escogido. Eggman, jamás había conocido ese planeta, pero según Damián, ese es un planeta con flora y fauna preciosa, había una gran playa para poder vacacionar, y además las más hermosas vistas del lugar. Sin embargo, Eggman, jamás había encontrado esa clase de planeta, ni siquiera en su viaje al espacio para buscar las esmeraldas caos encontró esa clase de planeta, que a la vez, a Eggman parecía extrañarle mucho. Pronto el doctor, hoyo el ruido de un cohete, que no podía ser otro que su pequeño y molestoso robot, Bokkun.

"Doctor Eggman, ¿Qué está haciendo?" Pregunto Bokkun.

"Damián, me encargo en preparar robots constructores, a la vez juntar materiales de construcción, que ustedes debieron haberlo hecho, para así mandarlos al espacio, con destino a un planeta desconocido, pero díganme", dijo Eggman, mientras miraba al robot pequeño, "¿Consiguieron lo que les pedí?" Pregunto Eggman.

"Bueno… Si doctor, pero tuvimos algunas dificultades." Dijo Bokkun.

"Los problemas que tengan no son los míos." Dijo el científico, quien retomo su trabajo.

Al contrario. Dijo Bokkun, tapándose la boca por lo que dijo, que luego Eggman, se enfoco nuevamente en el robot con una mirada de terror.

"¿Que es lo que insinúas?" dijo Eggman.

"Uh… bueno… es que…" como empezaba a tartamudear el robot, la puerta se abrió y apareció Sliat, teniendo en sus manos dos esmeraldas caos. En su mano derecha, poseía la roja, y en la mano izquierda, poseía la blanca.

"Sliat, no tengo tiempo para ti." Dijo Eggman.

"Eggman, prepara los 5 misiles, ya he encontrado las otras 5 esmeraldas caos que necesitamos." Dijo Sliat.

"Pero, ahí solo veo 2." Corrigió el doctor.

"Estas son las que escogí como premios de consolación para el equipo campeón, pero basta de charla, y prepáralos." Dijo Sliat.

Eggman, saco de su bolsillo un dispositivo y al oprimirlo, se abrió una compuerta en medio de la playa, levantando la arena a su alrededor, y pronto, surgieron 5 misiles. Imperion, ya estaba en el lugar, y oprimió un botón, abriendo un compartimiento en cada misil, y coloco en cada uno las 5 esmeraldas caos que quedaban. Luego los compartimientos se cerraron, haciendo que los misiles prendieran sus propulsores, y fueron lanzados hacia el espacio, a una velocidad apenas visible.

Eggman, vio en uno de los monitores lo que había pasado.

Si que van muy rápido." Dijo Sliat.

"Los diseñe, para así poder, romper la línea dimensional y poder llegar hacia las otras 5 dimensiones sin problemas." Dijo Eggman.

"Si, como sea." Dijo sliat, que se retiraba del lugar.

"Y bien Bokkun, ¿qué es lo que…?" pronto Eggman, se había dado cuenta de que el robot ya no estaba, lo que provoco que diera un gruñido de frustración, "bueno después me encargare de eso." Y con decir eso, el científico retomo su trabajo.

Bokkun llego hasta un pasillo, y simplemente dio varios suspiros de alivio.

"_No le podíamos decir a Eggman, que se lo anotamos a su cuenta en lugar de la de nosotros para poder comprarlo todo, ya que las nuestra se habían expirado."_ Decía Bokkun en su mente, _"¿Pero que me habría pasado si lo hubiera dicho?" _Como la idea se planteaba en su mente, se le vinieron las millones de torturas que se le pudieron imaginar, tantas que hasta el robot tenía miedo de cada una.

…

Damian, veía todo desde el asiento, y a su vez se deleitaba por este planeta. El quiso este planeta para la construcción de los lugares, pero sabía que Sally Ancor jamás le permitiría eso, y decidió optar por un planeta que sea de buen ambiente, pero a la vez deshabitado.

"Todo se lleva de acuerdo a lo planeado." Dijo Damián para si mismo.

…

Tails se impacto en un primer momento.

"Quieres decir… ¿qué puedo hacer eso?" Pregunto.

"Completamente, pero primero, quiero que me digas la primera vez que liberaste a tu segundo yo." Pidió Gaia.

Tails, cerró los ojos, y comenzó a recordar, después de unos segundos, lo obtuvo, fue en el momento en el que Cosmo, iba a morir a manos de Puppet, que de pronto, sintió que algo se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, y lentamente perdía la razón.

"Si, fue cuando Cosmo estaba en peligro." Dijo Tails.

"En ese momento, tú sentías un deseo increíble de destruir a quienes dañaran lo que era muy preciado para ti, y en base a eso, obtuviste grandes poderes, pero a la vez no pudiste controlar tu propia mente, que fue abrumada por eso. Sin embargo, existe un método para poder tener los poderes de tu segundo yo, sin tener la capacidad de liberarlo." Explico Gaia.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto Tails.

"Primero debes sentarte aquí." Indico Gaia, a una plataforma de roca. Tails obedeció y se sentó en la plataforma.

"¿Ahora qué?" Exigió, pero de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, haciendo que su vista se nublara, y luego se quedo inconsciente.

"Lo siento, pero para poder hacer esto, tenias que estar sin el conocimiento, porque puede que puedas sentir dolor en el progreso." Decía Gaia, mientras lo colocaba en posición de acostado, y le puso su mano derecha en la frente, que irradiaba un aura verde, y recorría todo su cuerpo.

…

Tails, abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con un lugar oscuro y vacio, donde no había nada en ese lugar.

"¿Hola?" Llamo Tails, haciendo su voz eco en el gran lugar, "¿Hay alguien aquí?" Llamo de nuevo, pero sin obtener respuesta.

De pronto la oscuridad fue reemplazada por un cuarto. Las paredes estaba hecha de metal, lo único que lo iluminaba era una bombilla, pero lo que más le intrigo a Tails, era que en una de las paredes había un espejo enorme.

Tails se extraño, y se acerco hacia él, pero conforme se acercaba, se daba cuenta de que no era su reflejo. Lo que veía, tenía la piel oscura, garras en los pies y en las manos, su pelaje era muy duro, pero su rostro, era idéntico al de él, solo que era del mismo color que su pelaje, tenia dientes afilados, y otras características, que creía, eran de su segundo yo.

Cuando finalmente llego hacia el espejo, se fijo más en su rostro, pero cuando estaba a unos milímetros, el reflejo, trato de agarrarlo, haciendo que Tails retrocediera del susto, pero su reflejo ni siquiera lo toco ya que el vidrio había bloqueado su agarre.

"¿Tu…? ¿Tú eres…? ¿mi segundo yo?" Pregunto todavía asustado.

El reflejo, asintió con la cabeza.

"Ya entiendo." Dijo Tails, "Para poder obtener tus poderes, tengo que enfrentarme cara a cara contra ti."

El reflejo, simplemente dio una carcajada, mostrando sus colmillos, parecía que esa carcajada atravesaba todo su cuerpo, dándole escalofríos, era como estar parado frente al mismo diablo, que no posee ni un gramo de misericordia.

"Escucha." Pidió Tails la atención, en el momento en que lo dijo, su segundo yo dejo de reírse, " Necesito tus poderes, tengo que enfrentarme contra un oponente muy fuerte, y los requiero para así poder ganar."

Como termino su explicación, la cifra solo arqueo una ceja, y simplemente se volvió a reír, pero esa risa era menos aterradora, y más controlada.

"**¿Te crees muy fuerte verdad?"** Pregunto, con una voz macabra.

Tails no respondió a eso, solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente, pero el reflejo simplemente le sonrió.

"**Tienes una mirada bastante interesante. Ojos que solo se enfocan en un objetivo."** Conforme hablaba, su mano derecha comenzó a salir del espejo, y Tails retrocedió un poco para mayor seguridad, **"Pero creo que no tengo otra opción, ya que no puedo matarte, porque si tú mueres yo muero. Eres valiente chico, y por eso tu recompensa será darte parte de mi energía."**

De pronto la mano del segundo yo, pudo agarrar a la de Tails, y comenzó a cubrirlo con un aura de energía de caos roja. Tails dio un fuerte grito de terror, mientras era cubierto completamente, y de pronto, todo se volvió en completa oscuridad.

…

Cuando Tails abrió los ojos, se encontró muy cansado, con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, y le costaba mucho poder levantarse. Pronto se encontró con Gaia, que estaba al lado de él, mirándolo atentamente.

"Has tenido éxito." Dijo Gaia.

Tails la miro como el cansancio le estaba ganando.

"Ahora descansa, que pronto comenzara tu entrenamiento especial." Conforme Gaia le dijo eso, Tails le sonrió, y se desplomo al suelo, durmiendo inmediatamente.

"Si, ahora debes descansar."

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.<p> 


	11. Capitulo 11: Hora de almorzar

Capitulo 11: Hora de almorzar.

Kimera, Block y Bones, estaban buscando a Ana, que al parecer, debía estar en la casa haciendo los preparativos para el almuerzo.

"¿Donde se habrá metido esta chica?" Pregunto Bones.

"Si, si no la encontramos, Gaia nos matara a mí, a ti y a Block." Dijo Kimera.

"El burro por delante." Dijo Block.

"Primero la edad antes que belleza." Contrarresto Kimera.

"_Como me agarro ahí."_ Dijo Block en su mente, "pero mobius es un lugar muy grande, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarla?" Pregunto.

"Yo sé cómo." Dijo Bones, que comenzó a poner las manos en su boca, "¡OYE, ANA ESCUCHA, SABEMOS QUE TE DICEN ANCIANITA, PORQUE DEBES TENER COMO 50 AÑOS!" Grito Bones.

"¡COMO TE ATREVES! ¡TENGO 25, Y LOS HE TENIDO POR AÑOS!" Grito una voz desde muy lejos, pasando el bosque donde estaban.

"Esta por allá." Dijo Kimera, quien fue por los demás hacia ella.

…

"¡50 AÑOS DE EDAD, PERO COMO SE ATREVE!" Decía aun Ana en la rabia y furia hacia Bones, que estaba detrás de unos arbustos.

"¿Me puedes decir, que estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto una voz detrás de ella, lo que causo que se sobresaltara.

"Gaia, ¿cómo me encontraste?" Pregunto.

"El grito que mandaste fue tan fuerte, como para ser obvio tu ubicación." Respondió Gaia.

Bueno, es que yo estaba…" Como Ana, formulaba algo, luego se dio cuenta de que Gaia tenía a Tails, cargado en sus hombros, "Gaia que le paso a Tails?" Pregunto en pánico.

"El ahora podrá utilizar el poder de su segundo yo sin temer a ser transformado, ahora lo que necesita es descansar." Explico Gaia.

En ese momento, los demás habían llegado hacia donde estaba.

"Gaia, Ana, ¿qué hacen aquí?" Pregunto Block.

"Estaba dándole a Tails su entrenamiento. En cuanto a Ana, ella nos estuvo observando." Explico Gaia.

"Espera, ¿qué te hace pensar que estaba aquí solo para observar?" Pregunto Ana.

"Por favor, no nos hagas decir lo obvio Ana." Dijo Kimera con sarcasmo.

"Y tú no me hagas recordar que estabas en relación con mi hermana durante tu entrenamiento." Contrarresto Ana.

"Oh no, eso era privado." Dijo Kimera en voz baja muy enojado.

"¡Basta de peleas!" Grito Gaia, "tenemos que llevarnos a Tails a su casa y después de almorzar, continuaremos con el entrenamiento."

"Muy bien." Dijeron todos al unisonó, quienes regresaban a la casa de Tails.

…

Kronos, se encontraba en un acantilado, mientras sostenía en su mano derecha su bastón, solo que este era diferente, ahora poseía una luna, con el cristal conectado a él. Hace algún tiempo Gaia, le dio ese nuevo diseño del bastón, con el propósito de dominar una de las técnicas más fuertes, que podría darle la victoria en un instante. Sin embargo, tenía que empeñarse en entrenar todos los días para poder obtenerla a la perfección, si no lo hacía, podría ser capaz de perder la vida.

Kronos concentraba su energía en el bastón, y lentamente, comenzaba a generar una esfera de energía, de diferentes colores. Sin embargo, conforme se concentraba, perdía un poco la estabilidad. Kronos sabía que si se descontrolaba todavía más, podía ser peor la situación, así que lentamente, la esfera comenzó a desaparecer.

"Si quiero dominar esa técnica… tendré que entrenar con la rutina de Gaia." Dijo para si mismo.

Sin embargo, un gruñido hizo cambiar la situación.

"Creo que sería mejor comer algo primero." Decía Kronos, mientras iba a la casa de Tails.

…

Cosmo se encontraba en la cocina de Tails preparando el almuerzo. Ella acepto ayudar a Ana en lo que se trato de hacer la comida, ya que en las últimas veces, Gaia siempre la hacía hacer mas compras, debido a que ella un poco amateur con respecto a preparar comida, pero en los últimos meses, Cosmo había sido enseñada por la señora Vanilla, ya que si tenía que vivir con Tails, ella también debía preparar algo de vez en cuando para él, o cuando tenía que comer sola. Hoy, Cosmo estaba preparando unos chilidogs, ya que según lo que le dijo Amy, a Sonic y a Tails, le encantaba más que nada comer eso, y que mejor forma de probar sus habilidades en la cocina.

Pronto, se oyó los golpes de una puerta y Cosmo fue para recibirlos. Cuando abrió la puerta, Gaia estaba en frente de él, con Tails cargado en su espalda.

"Gaia, ¿qué le paso a Tails?" pregunto en el pánico.

"El está bien," la calmo Gaia, "solo tiene que descansar después de su entrenamiento especial, será mejor llevarlo a la cama."

Cosmo asintió con la cabeza, y lentamente subió hacia su cuarto para depositarlo en una cama y que pudiera descansar. Gaia se disponía a irse, pero algo le hizo llamar su atención.

"¿Cosmo, no vas a venir?" Pregunto, mirando a la chica que miraba a Tails en la preocupación.

"Creo que me quedare con él." Dijo ella, que se sentó en la orilla de la cama, al lado de él, "Avísales que la comida ya esta lista, pero dejen algo para nosotros."

Gaia asintió con la cabeza, y se fue abajo. Cuando ya estaban solos, Cosmo lo miro más detenidamente. Parecía muy lindo mientras dormía, respirando suavemente, y soltando pequeños y suaves ronquidos. Cosmo le acariciaba el fleco lenta y suavemente, y noto como Tails sonreía en su sueño al sentir la mano de Cosmo.

"Debe tener un lindo sueño." dijo Cosmo en voz baja, y se reía un poco por lo que dijo, mientras aun seguía con sus caricias.

…

Todos se encontraban comiendo los chilidogs, que eran deliciosos, se los devoraban rápidamente, como si fuera la última comida que comerán en sus días.

"¿Cómo es que Cosmo puede hacer esto tan delicioso?" Preguntaba Block.

"Por favor, solo tuvo suerte." Dijo Ana.

"Ah sí, ¿y qué paso la última vez que 'tu' hiciste chilidogs Ana?" Pregunto Bones.

"Si, yo termine con la lengua quemada por una semana." Agrego Kimera.

"Y yo estuve en el baño por 3 días." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

Ana iba a decir algo, pero no dijo nada, ya que no se le ocurrió nada para contrarrestar.

"Está bien, está bien, es que solo estuve fuera de práctica." Dijo Ana.

"Creo que será por los años." Dijo Bones.

"HA HA, Muuuy gracioso." Dijo Ana en broma, y enojada.

"Hubiese sido peor si Sonic los hubiera comido." Dijo Kimera soltando una risita.

"Si, terminaría yendo al baño a la velocidad de la luz." Agrego Bones, y pronto todos comenzaron a reírse con la idea de eso.

…

"¡AAAAACHUUU!" Sonic estornudo, deteniéndose en un sector del bosque, "Creo que alguien está hablando sobre mí." Y con decir eso, Sonic retomo su recorrido.

…

"Basta de hablar y sigan comiendo." Ordeno Gaia, que hizo que retomaran su rutina.

De pronto, se oyó el golpe de una puerta, y Ana se apresuro en abrir y se trataba de Kronos.

"Oye Kronos, ¿dónde has estado?" Pregunto Ana.

"Estuve entrenando," dijo Kronos que se acerco a la mesa, "tengo mucha hambre, ¿Qué hay para comer?" Pregunto.

"Chilidogs." Respondió Bones.

"Por favor, que no sean como los que me hicieron vomitar por 2 días." Rogo Kronos.

"Tranquilo, estos los hizo Cosmo." Dijo Block.

Kronos dio un suspiro de alivio, y se dispuso a sentar tomando uno de los chilidogs, inmediatamente, comenzó a comer más de ellos, su sabor era indescriptible. Sin embargo, Gaia separo alguno de ellos del montón y se fue arriba.

"¿Adónde va?" Pregunto Kronos.

"Fue a dejar esos chilidogs a Tails y Cosmo, creo que sabe que no seremos capaces de dejarles alguno." Explico Bones, que se rio.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.<p> 


	12. Capitulo 12: Pelea preliminar

Capitulo 12: Pelea preliminar.

Ya era el momento, habían pasado ya 7 meses, y todos los mobianos que querían participar en el torneo, habían abordado una gran nave, que salió del portal. Todos los mobianos habían subido, y la nave despego, entrando nuevamente en el portal, y dejando a muchas criaturas despidiéndose de ellas. Entre ellos, Cosmo se encontraba de pie, con las manos estrechadas, y rogando que todo estuviera bien. Pronto, su hermana la llevo hacia su casa, y sabía ahora que lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

En el espacio, la gran nave surcaba el gran cielo nocturno, su destino era el planeta donde se realizaría el torneo. Dentro de la nave, en un gran cuarto amplio, se encontraban muchos mobianos, casi todos eran asesinos, casa recompensas, o los más buscados por mobotropolis. Todos estaban con sus grupos, hablando de que hacer al llegar, contra quien tenían que pelear. Sin embargo, todos estaban enfocados en una sola cosa, la victoria.

En un pequeño sector, se encontraban los 4 equipos conformados por sonic y sus amigos, observados por algunos, pero fácilmente ignorados. En cuanto algunos que los miraban, los observaban con una macabra sonrisa en sus rostros, ¿por qué? Ni si quiera ellos lo saben, pero Tails sí. El supo que si ellos morían, no solo eggman, sino que los mobianos que llegaban a sobrevivir, aterrorizarían mobius sin nadie quien los detenga. Todos se encontraban en silencio, nadie decía una palabra. Sin embargo, Kimera fue el primero en romperlo.

"No sabía que habían muchos mobianos interesados en este torneo."

"Estoy de acuerdo. A muchos no los había visto antes." Agrego Kronos.

"Estaban ocultos por mucho tiempo en la oscuridad de mobotropolis. Si los llegas a buscar, lo único que encontraras será ser asesinados por ellos." Explico Sally.

"¿Y supongo que sus representantes no son humanos?" Pregunto Blaze.

"No, muchos fueron contratados por mobianos que tienen mayor poder en la oscuridad haciendo tratos con el demonio." Dijo Kronos.

"¿A poco sabias quienes eran?" Pregunto Silver.

"No se quienes son, pero es normal en esa clase de seres con corazones oscuros." Respondió.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Merrick.

"Lo que trata de decir, es que en las dimensiones, hay personas que venden su alma al diablo para satisfacer su avaricia y su corrupción, así que no importa a cuantos mafiosos mates, siempre habrá otros con mayor poder que ellos." Explico Block.

"¿Y ellos demuestran su poder por medio de este torneo? No tiene sentido." Dijo Sonia.

"Recuerda lo que dijo Damián, este torneo también es un torneo de apuestas, así que es normal que los representantes de los equipos, o los espectadores apuesten a lo que encontraron o a el que creen es el mejor, por qué, ¿Que es lo que quieren los seres con poder?" Pregunto Fiona.

"Más poder." Respondió Manic.

"Exactamente." Concordó Gedo mazu.

"Eso no puede ser cierto." Dijo Amy, "quiero decir, es normal que las personas quieran poder, pero hay otras que viven sus vidas tal cual son."

"Y yo te pregunto: ¿quién es el más feliz, el que tiene poder, o el que no?" Pregunto Silver.

"¿El que puede derrocar a cualquiera, o el que es fácilmente derrocado por otros?" Agrego Dark Oak.

"Eso lo preguntas, porque tu debiste vivirlo, ¿verdad Luke?" pregunto Bones.

Luke, simplemente se quedo callado, el no se atrevía a responder esa pregunta, el simplemente dio un suspiro y se dirigió al zorro azul.

"Nunca te atrevas a preguntar de mi vida, si no quieres que pregunte la tuya, ¿Te parece?" dijo irritado.

Bones simplemente asintió con la cabeza y decidió seguir en el silencio.

"Hermano, ¿en que estas pensando?" Pregunto Kimera, ahora dirigiéndose a Tails que parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Oh, eehh… nada." Dijo evadiendo la conversación.

"Ahh, ya se, estas pensando en cómo estará tu novia." Dedujo Kimera.

"¡Que! ¡No!" Dijo Tails.

"¿Acaso ya no te importa?" Pregunto Bones en broma.

"¡Qué dices, claro que me importa!"

"Entonces, estabas pensando en realidad en ella." Dijo Knuckels.

"No, si me importa, pero ahora no pensaba en ella, es decir…" Como Tails trataba de decirlo, se estaba poniendo más rojo que Knuckels, lo que provoco que muchos se rieran por eso.

"Pero díganme, ¿ya lo han hecho?" Pregunto Knuckels.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Tails aun de color rojo.

"Ya sabes, cuando dos personas se aman, y entran las caricias." Explico.

Repentinamente, Knuckels sufrió tres golpes en la cabeza, dejándole 3 chichones, por parte de sonia, Amy y Rouge.

"¡ERES UN ATREVIDO!" Grito Amy en la rabia.

"¡Solo lo decía en broma!" dijo sujetándose las heridas de sus cabezas.

"Pues no sabes que tus bromas son mas grotescas para la gente presente." Regaño Sonia.

"Si, así que si no quieres ser masacrado de nuevo, no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de chistes." Agrego Rouge.

"Si, lo prometo." Dijo Knuckels.

"Además, aun son muy jóvenes para ese tipo de cosas." Dijo Fiona.

"Nadie pidió tu opinión." Dijo Tails.

"Ah, Tails, no me vas a decir que esa niña planta fue la primer chica con quien te enamoraste en tu vida." Dijo Fiona con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Hermano, tú me dijiste que Cosmo fue la primer chica que amaste en verdad, ¿acaso me mentiste?" Pregunto kimera.

"Tails, tu le dijiste eso. Tu sí que eres un mentiroso." Regaño Fiona.

"Bueno, yo…" Tails, trataba de formular algo, pero no le venía la idea para explicar.

"Hermano, no me digas que…" Como iba a hablar Kimera, un ruido se oyó por toda la habitación captando la atención de todos.

El sonido provenía de una pantalla que descendía de una abertura recién abierta. Pronto la pantalla se detuvo, y al prenderse, apareció la imagen de Eggman en el monitor.

"_Buenos días, mis queridos mobianos. Como todos saben, yo soy el doctor Ivo robotnik, y estoy aquí para darles un aviso a todos los competidores."_ Dijo la voz del científico.

"¿Que estará pensando hacer Eggman?" Pregunto Vector.

"No lo sé, pero conociéndolo, no será nada bueno." dijo Manic.

"Tal vez, nos va mostrara la sala de comidas, que estoy muy hambriento." Dijo Bones.

"Nada que ver, Bones." Dijo Block.

"_Antes de seguir con el transcurso hacia el planeta, primero haremos un encuentro preliminar."_ Explico Eggman.

Pronto, todos los mobianos empezaban a preguntarse acerca de ello.

"A que te refieres con encuentro preliminar Eggy?" Pregunto Rouge en voz alta.

"_En total en esta nave son 20 equipos, pero solo requeriremos 4 de esos equipos para así poder estar en la siguiente ronda del torneo."_

Todos los mobianos, comenzaban a protestar, mientras que otros soltaban insultos hacia eggman.

"¿Y cómo vamos a pelear?" pregunto un oso.

Una macabra sonrisa se genero en Eggman, mientras saco un aparato, y al oprimir el botón, se genero un gran estruendo. Lentamente, el piso del medio se estaba abriendo, y lentamente salía una gran plataforma circular, que se estaba elevando, al detenerse, se vio que había unas escaleras para así poder subir.

"_En esta arena, va a estar el peleador más fuerte de su equipo, y ahí tendrán que pelear todos, hasta que solo queden 4 peleadores, esos 4 peleadores, beneficiaran a sus equipos para así poder que dar clasificados para el torneo, así que suban de una vez."_

"Bien, creo que me encargare de esto." Dijo Kimera muy confiado, pero pronto su confianza desapareció al ver a varios participantes de los otros equipos.

"Esto será como un calentamiento para así poder pelear." Dijo un gran león con sus garras afiladas, y a la vez hechas de metal.

"Sera una excelente forma de probar nuestra fuerza." Dijo un cocodrilo color marrón, con un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

"Así es, que se derrame la sangre sin control alguno." Dijo un jabalí, con los colmillos bien afilados, y con un hacha en su mano derecha.

Mientras caminaban hacia la plataforma, Kimera solo se quedo inmóvil ante lo que vio.

"Tengo que pelear contra ellos, puede que con el entrenamiento me hubiera vuelto muy fuerte, pero si esos me atacan todos a la vez estaré muerto." Dijo Kimera para sí mismo.

Todos ahora se enfocaron en Dark Oak, quien se levanto, y camino hacia la plataforma. Pronto Shadow lo siguió, al igual que Slime. Luego los miembros de Tails miraron a kimera.

"Y bien kimera, ¿no dijiste que ibas a encargarte de ellos?" Pregunto Block.

"Si, a menos de que en verdad seas un cobarde." Agrego Bones.

"Pues claro que no soy un cobarde, lo que pasa es que… es que… es que… es que solo estuve conteniendo mi emoción." Mintió Kimera.

¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué note que estabas sudando Kimera?" Pregunto Bones.

"Es por el calor." Respondió.

"Y te tiemblan las piernas, ¿será acaso por la emoción?" Pregunto Kronos, al ver que las piernas de kimera, parecían mas como gelatina que se agitan sin parar.

"¡CUANDO DIJE QUE YO ME ENCARGARIA DE ESTO, ES PORQUE LO HARE! Y ahora vean y aprendan." grito kimera, que aun con las piernas temblorosas fue hacia la plataforma.

"¿Creen que vaya a correr?" Pregunto block.

"Con las piernas temblorosas, creo que se tropezaría." Respondió Kronos.

"¡LOS ESTOY HOYENDO, ¿LO SABIAN?" grito Kimera.

Pronto, llego a la plataforma, y se encontró con los demás oponentes.

"Primero nos encargaremos de esos 4." Dijo el Jabali.

"Será muy fácil, si los atacamos juntos." Agrego el cocodrilo.

"Demonios, creo que atacaran a nuestros miembros." Dijo Bunny.

"No tenemos de que preocuparnos, ellos podrán ganar." Afirmo Rouge.

"¿Y si te equivocas?" Pregunto knuckels.

"Entonces, los mataremos a ellos para que no estén clasificados." Respondió.

"Empiezo a notar que te lo tomas muy enserio el torneo." Dijo knuckels.

A eggman se le podía ver una sonrisa al ver la situación de los demás.

"_¡COMIENZEN!"_ Grito Eggman.

Pronto, los otros mobianos se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Sin embargo Dark Oak, fue el primero en responder, saco su espada, fue a toda velocidad, y corto en pedazos a 4 de ellos. Por otra parte, Shadow evadía las armas que eran lanzadas hacia él, pego un salto, y lanzo una serie de spears, que se impactaron en ellos, dejándolos en el suelo, imposibilitados.

Slime, estaba rodeado por 6 de ellos, y se disponían a lanzarse hacia él, pero los evadió. Luego tomo la forma de una pelota y reboto en cada uno de ellos, mandándolos fuera de la plataforma, cayendo al suelo.

kimera evadía las navajas de uno de los mobianos, y en el último segundo, lo tomo de la mano, y lo lanzo contra otro, tirándolo fuera de la plataforma. Luego, los otros 3 que quedaban se lanzaron hacia él. Uno, que era una comadreja, se preparaba para lanzar una serie de agujas que sujetaba de sus manos. El segundo, preparaba su guante derecho, que poseía pinches en sus nudillos para poder perforarlo, y el ultimo se disponía a atravesarlo con una espada estilo samurái. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a solo unos centímetros de llegar, kimera giro como un tornado a máxima velocidad.

"MUERAN" Grito.

Y de la nada, cientos de púas salieron disparadas, impactándose contra sus oponentes. Los 3 mobianos, cayeron al suelo, dejándolos con heridas graves.

Eggman, apretaba los dientes en la rabia que sentía.

"_Felicitaciones, ustedes hicieron que sus equipos quedaran clasificados para el torneo."_ Dijo.

Pronto, bajaron y se encontraron con sus miembros.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció ese calentamiento?" pregunto Fiona.

Eran muy débiles." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Lo ves kimera, no había razón alguna para sentirse preocupado." Dijo Block.

"Ahora estoy preocupado por otra cosa." Dijo kimera mirando hacia un sector.

"¿Ah sí? Y ¿por qué?" pregunto Kronos.

Kimera, señalo hacia atrás, y sabían a qué se refería. Los otros mobianos estaban furiosos por la situación que paso, y no iban a quedar fuera por nada en el mundo.

"Estoy seguro de que si los matamos, podremos clasificar nosotros." Dijo el oso.

"Ahora, ya no nos importan las reglas." Dijo un mobiano parecido a una serpiente.

"¿Eggman no los puede frenar verdad?" Pregunto Knuckels.

"Me parece que no quiere hacerlo." Respondió Manic.

"Pues entonces, creo que también tendremos diversión." Dijo sonic, que se desemperezaba, y se preparaba para pelear.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo.<p> 


	13. Capitulo 13: Reproducir y disfrutar

Capitulo 13: Reproducir y disfrutar.

El planeta era muy hermoso, poseía una playa donde se veía como se metía y salía el sol. Gran parte de ello, era un bosque muy hermoso, con animales e insectos rondando en los sectores. Sin embargo, en el sector más profundo del bosque, se encontraba una especie de gran estadio. Damián, le había pedido a Eggman, que el estadio fuera tan grande como para tener a muchos espectadores, sobretodo, cientos de cámaras que grabaran todo lo que sucederá, y las mejores tomas de las peleas. En una parte había una gran pantalla, para que los espectadores que estuvieran más arriba, no tuvieran problemas en lo que se trataría de la distancia.

En el fondo, se encontraba una plataforma de piedra, exactamente como era en el examen preliminar, y sobre ella, varios robots comprobaban todo para ver si no se les olvido algún detalle.

"infórmale a Damián, que todo está ya listo." Dijo un robot rojo, a otro azul, quien hizo que abrió de su antebrazo un comunicador. Presiono varios botones, y luego se genero estática, pero pronto desapareció y se escucho una voz.

"_¿Qué pasa?" _Pregunto la voz de Damián.

Señor, me comunico para decirle que todo ya está listo, y podremos empezar el torneo mañana." Respondió el robot azul.

…

La habitación de Damián era muy lujosa, poseía un candelabro de oro en el techo, muebles de estilo antiguo, y un televisor de plasma con un reproductor de DVD abajo, más un estéreo con buenos altavoces. También había una ventana con una excelente vista al mar que era cubierto por unas cortinas blancas finas.

"Muy bien, confió en sus palabras para ello." Dijo Damián, que cerró su celular.

"Todo se llevara a cabo mañana. Espero que todos los que aparecerán sean muy fuertes." Dijo Sliat, que estaba sentado en un sillón.

"No hay ningún problema Sliat. De hecho, recibí un comunicado de Eggman, que los 4 equipos que escogimos, pudieron pasar la preliminar." Dijo Damián.

"Hubiera sido mejor ir allá y ver como pelean." Dijo Sliat.

"Oh, pero podemos."

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto Sliat.

Damián, saco de su saco un estuche, que al abrirlo, saco un DVD. Damián se dirigió a la reproductora que se encendió, abriéndose para colocar el DVD. Damián, lo coloco y el DVD se cerro, y se preparaba para reproducir.

"¿Trajiste palomitas de maíz?" Pregunto Sliat.

"¿Que estas pensando, que es una película de romance?" Pregunto Damián.

"Solo bromeaaaba." Dijo Sliat en la defensa.

Pronto la imagen apareció en la pantalla, con el equipo de Sonic rodeado por los otros mobianos.

…

Los mobianos, se preparaban para matarlos.

"¿Que sugieren para este problema?" Pregunto Bones.

"Dejarlos sin posibilidades de pelear." Respondió Sonic quien fue a toda velocidad, haciendo su spindash, chocando contra 3 mobianos, que se quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

"Bien, sepárense." Sugirio Blaze, quienes todos hicieron lo mismo.

"Esperen, no es buena idea quedarnos jun-" Fiona fue interrumpida, ya que uno de los mobianos, salto detrás de ella, y le puso una vara alrededor de su cuello, para que no escapara.

Sin embargo, Fiona le dio un cabezazo hacia atrás y directamente en la cara del mobiano, quien se la agarro del dolor que sentía. Rápidamente, Fiona agarro la vara, y le dio una serie de golpes. Uno en la pierna, otro en la cintura, y el último en la cabeza. Pronto el mobiano, cayo inconsciente y con un chichón en la cabeza.

"Eso te pasa por tratar así a una mujer." Dijo Fiona.

Dark Oak, se lanzo hacia los mobianos, haciendo aparecer su espada, y con movimientos rápidos, los mobianos se desplomaron en el suelo.

"Aun no perdí mi toque." Dijo Dark Oak.

Knuckels, lanzaba golpe tras golpe a cada mobiano que se aparecía frente a él. Sin embargo, detrás de él, uno de ellos se disponía a lanzarle un cuchillo en el corazón. Pero en el último segundo, recibió una patada giratoria por parte de Rouge. Knuckels se dio la vuelta solo para ver a Rouge volando detrás de él.

"Me parece que necesitas a alguien que te cuide las espaldas." Dijo Rouge al equidna, que simplemente emitió un gruñido.

Sin embargo, Dos mobianos pescaron a Rouge con la guardia baja, y se abalanzaron sobre ella, listos para matarla, pero un tornado purpura apareció y saco a los mobianos, mandándolos, contra las paredes frías. Pronto el tornado desapareció, y Sonia apareció.

"Y yo creo que deberías dejar de ser una confiada." Le dijo Sonia al murciélago, que se quedo en el suelo con una mirada de odio en ella.

Shadow lanzaba una serie de sus spears, impactándose contra algunos mobianos, que se desplomaron en el suelo.

"No ponen gran resistencia." Dijo Shadow, al ver a los cuerpos tirados, que ni siquiera se atrevían a levantarse.

Blaze lanzaba sus bolas de fuego, hacia los mobianos que corrían en llamas, y giraban en el suelo para apagarse las llamas.

"Dejarlos imposibilitados, creo que esta es una manera." Dijo Blaze.

Dos mobianos se preparaban para disparar sus armas contra ella, pero dos objetos salieron volando, impactándose contra ellos. Blaze miro el que hizo eso, y solo dio una sonrisa cuando se trato de Silver.

"Pues esta es otra manera." Le dijo Silver, quien ahora utilizo su energía para levantar los cuerpos inconscientes de los mobianos y los lanzo contra la pared.

Tails se quedo aun sentado, sin ganas de moverse. Por alguna razón, creía que no tenia que pelear contra ellos, pero no sabía su razón. Tal vez porque no significarían nada para el, o tal vez no quería revelar las muchas cosas que hizo en su entrenamiento. Pues sea cual fuese el caso, no se movería de su lugar ni un centímetro.

Todos luchaban contra los mobianos. Sin embargo, algo ocurrió.

"¡CUBRANSE LOS OIDOS!" Grito alguien.

Todo cambio cuando se oyó un fuerte grito. Los equipos de Sonic, pudieron taparse los oídos, sin embargo, los mobianos que quedaban cayeron ante la magnitud del sonido, y se les explotaron los tímpanos, explotándoles el cerebro desde adentro. Aunque algunos reaccionaron igual que el equipo de Sonic, gran parte se desplomo en el suelo, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Todos enfocaron sus miradas en Kimera, quien se le pudo ver que respiraba pesadamente.

"¡Imbécil! ¡Si no nos habías avisado, ya estaríamos muertos!" Grito Knuckels, con el puño en alto.

"¿Querías rompernos los tímpanos?" Pregunto Kronos.

"¿Queee? Al menos Bones, pudo avisarles a tiempo. Además, nos tardaríamos mucho en lo que se trata de poder destruirlos." Dijo Kimera.

"Bueno, eso es verdad." Dijo Block.

De pronto se oyó el ruido de múltiples disparos, y cuando se fijaron, era Omega, quien cambio sus manos a ametralladoras, disparando a los mobianos que quedaban.

"Misión completada. Objetivos eliminados." Dijo Omega, que metió sus armas e hizo que salieran sus manos de metal.

El grupo le dio una mirada a omega, pero luego dirigieron su mirada a la pantalla donde estaba Eggman.

"Bien Eggman, tal parece que no hay de otra." Le dijo sonic.

Eggman solo los miro con los dientes apretados, pero luego se tranquilizo.

"_Si, a decir verdad, quería saber si ustedes no estaban fuera de forma, pero supongo que no es así."_ Dijo Eggman, _"Pronto llegaremos a al planeta así que prepárense."_ Y con decir eso, la imagen de Eggman desapareció de la pantalla. Luego se fijaron en Tails quien no se movió ni un centímetro, ni siquiera los había ayudado en su pelea algo que era muy extraño en el.

"Mírenme cuanto quieran, pero yo no quiero mostrarles las sorpresas que logre en mi entrenamiento." Decía en su mente.

…

"Así que, pudieron pasar, aun con esa dificultad." Dijo Sliat.

"Así es, y tal parece que tu yo del pasado está siendo un poco idéntico a ti." Dijo Damian.

"Yo no veo eso, ¿y quien será el primer equipo que peleara?" pregunto Sliat.

Damián agarro un papel, y se fijo en el.

"La primera pelea será entre el equipo Delta, contra el equipo Eragón." Dijo Damian.

Sliat solamente dio una pequeña risita.

"Sera algo muy interesante."

…

El equipo de Tails se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hotel, preparándose para la pelea de mañana.

"Si dieran estos torneos más seguidos, no me molestaría en cuanto al servicio que dan aquí." Dijo Bones, que se sentó en un sillón.

"No te pongas cómodo, quieres." Dijo block que hizo lo mismo.

Pronto, se oyó los golpes en la puerta y al abrirla Kimera, apareció un mesero robot, quien llevaba en un carrito 6 tazas de té.

"Disfruten del te caballeros." Dijo el robot, saliendo por donde entro.

Pronto, todos agarraron su taza de té, salvo por Bones y Tails.

"¿Pasa algo hermano?" Pregunto Kimera.

"No, creo que mejor me voy a dormir." Dijo yéndose hacia el cuarto de las camas.

"Espera, Tails, que no tenemos que planear quienes pelearan primero?" Pregunto Block, sin embargo, no lo pudo oír, y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

"¿Y a ti que te pasa Bones?" Pregunto Kronos.

"¿No será posible que el té, esta envenenado?" Pregunto Bones, ya que presentía de qué se trataba de uno de los trucos de Eggman.

"No creo. Además, creen que moriremos en el torneo, seria perder el tiempo." Explico Block.

"Bueno…" Decía Bones, mientras sacaba una lata de gaseosa de naranja de su mochila, "Yo mejor, tomo mis propias bebidas." Dijo bones.

Cuando kronos se disponía a tomar su taza de té, noto algo extraño.

"¿Que pasa Kronos?" Pregunto Block.

"Aquí falta una taza." Dijo kronos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Bones.

"Tú y Tails, no tomaron su taza de té, se supone que deben sobrar dos, pero solo veo una." Explico mirando, y era exactamente como dijo Kronos.

Luego, escucharon el ruido de alguien tomando algo, y cuando se fijaron, ahí estaba, sentado en uno de los muebles, una especie de chico de 11 o 12 años de edad. Tenía ojos color verde oscuro, y un tatuaje con la forma de una estrella en su mejilla derecha, cabello un poco largo de color marrón. Llevaba una remera negra con un cuadrado rojo, y dentro de él, una cruz blanca con bordes de oro, pantalones cortos, estilo vaquero, zapatillas deportivas, una bolsita donde llevaba algo, y una gorra negra con la imagen de un lobo plateado.

"¿Como entraste aquí?" pregunto Kronos.

El chico termino su tasa, y los miro extrañado.

"Entre por la puerta educadamente, pero creo que se me olvido tocar." Dijo, que se rio un poco por la tontería que hizo.

"_Que entro por la puerta, pero ni siquiera lo vi."_ Dijo Kimera en su mente.

El chico pronto comenzó a jugar con la taza de té vacía, haciéndola girar, hacer que pase de un lado a otro y otros trucos más.

"Je je je, no se molesten conmigo, es solo que oí que en este lugar se encontraban las criaturas más fuertes de este torneo, pero ahora veo que debió ser solo una pura mentira." Dijo mostrando una sonrisa siniestra.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y otro ser apareció. Parecía un hombre adulto musculoso, de unos 30 o 35 años de edad, pero su color de piel era de un gris muy opaco, tenía orejas puntiagudas, y su mirada era fría y con ansias de matar. Llevaba puesto una musculosa negra, y unos pantalones blancos, con botas puntiagudas rojas.

"Es suficiente Bay, regresa a tu habitación." Dijo el ser con una voz muy fría al escucharlo.

Bay, se bajo de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el ser.

"Lo siento, Pyro, creo que me deje llevar otra vez, y hable de mas." dijo Bay.

Pyro se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Disfruten su estadía aquí, porque nosotros seremos quienes se enfrentaran en la próxima pelea, y su destino es terminar como en esa tasa." Dijo Pyro.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Bones, mirando a la taza.

En un instante, la tasa se partió en dos sin ningún problema. Todos se habían sorprendido en un instante. Tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando ambas personas, salieron de su habitación.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Perdón que me tarde, pero tengo ahora los asuntos de la universidad.<p> 


	14. Capitulo 14: El primer combate

Capitulo 14: El primer combate.

Ya era de día, y en el gran estadio, se veía muchos cohetes estallando sobre él, ya que se celebra la gran inauguración del torneo. Cientos de criaturas, entran para así tomar asientos y ver lo que sucederá. Sin embargo, algunos no solo venían a ver el evento, también venían para apostar al que creían, sería el gran campeón.

En una de las entradas, dos figuras iban caminando hacia su lugar donde verían la pelea, pero no se trataba de simples seres.

"Señor Lion, ¿cree que fuera buena idea estar en este torneo viendo al equipo Delta?" Pregunto Byako.

"¿Por qué lo estas preguntando Byako?" Pregunto Lion, quien llevaba una especie de chaqueta.

"Se lo pregunto, porque al hacer esto, lo que está haciendo, es desobedecer varias reglas puestas por el consejo." Respondió.

Tranquilo, ellos no saben que hago esto, y si además te refieres a mis deberes, deje a varios de mis lacayos para que se encargue de esto. En cuestión de segundos, todo estará listo." Explico Lion.

"Pero si se llegan a enterar, es posible que lo manden a un calabozo." Dijo Byako.

"Si, pero al menos recordare algo mientras este ahí." Dijo Lion, mientras ambos entraron, lo único que hizo Byako es soltar un suspiro de frustración. El sabia que hablar de eso seria inútil, y decidió seguirlo.

Sin embargo, detrás de ellos, varias figuras aparecían de entre los bosques.

"¡Qué bueno, llegamos justo a tiempo!" Grito la voz de Cosmo.

"Pensábamos que habríamos llegado tarde." Dijo la voz de Gaia.

"¡Hubiéramos llegado mucho antes, de no ser por cierta abeja dormilona!" Grito Black Narcissus.

"YA dije que lo sentía, si. Estuve jugando con uno de mis videojuegos en el hotel toda la noche, que no vi la noción del tiempo y me dio un sueño pesado." Explico Charmy volando fuera de él.

"¡Esa no es excusa para esto!" Dijo Pale Bay Leaf.

"Para la próxima vez, te tendré que vigilar con respecto a eso." Dijo Ana.

"Es suficiente, vinimos aquí para ver a nuestros amigos en la pelea, no a generar una aquí." Regaño Galaxina.

"Si, lo sé, pues vamos." Dijo Narcissus, que seguido de él, fueron el resto del grupo, que entro en la enorme puerta del torneo.

…

El lugar ya estaba poblado por cientos de criaturas, algunos eran humanos, pero casi todos eran seres de otras dimensiones. En la plataforma del torneo, una figura se preparaba a hablar, que no era ni más ni menos que uno de los lacayos de Eggman, Decoe.

"¡Atencion!" Grito desde el micrófono, ganando así la atención de todos, "Sean bienvenidos a este gran evento. Hoy iniciaremos la primera pelea, presentando al primer equipo: ¡EL EQUIPO ERAGOOON!" Grito mientras señalaba hacia la gran puerta de la derecha, que lentamente aparecían los miembros del equipo.

"Muy bien ahora están ingresando: " Decia Bocoe en una mesa de comentarista.

"Bay." Nombro al niño.

"Pyro." Nombro al ser gris.

"Los hermanos Duplex." Nombro a dos hombres de piel marrón claro, bien fuertes, con el mismo atuendo, un pantalón vaquero negro, remeras verdes, de manga casi larga y cabellos cortos de color azul oscuro. La única diferencia entre ellos, eran su ojos, el de la derecha eran de color rojo, mientras que el de la izquierda, eran de color verde claro.

"Y Sathiro." Nombro a una criatura con tres ojos de color negro, de piel morada, llevaba una chaqueta bien larga, pantalones negros y botas terminando en puntas.

Todos eran aclamados por las criaturas de su dimensión, con gritos y aplausos. En una gran habitación, que daba una ventana con una excelente vista de los competidores, se encontraban los representantes de los equipos inscriptos, algunos tomando varias copas de vino o otra clase de alcohol, mientras que otros solo esperaban a que iniciara. En uno de los asientos, se encontraba Damián, observando a los que habían entrado. Luego, lentamente, una criatura se acercaba a el.

"Es una excelente vista, ¿no?" Pregunto el ser.

Damián, solo volteo la cabeza para ver quién era, y se trataba de uno de los jefes de la mafia de su propia dimensión. Llevaba dos anillos de oro en su mano derecha, y parecía muy buen vestido, con un excelente traje de gala verde claro, con una corbata gris con rayas rojas, y unos zapatos elegantes, su rostro era un poco con cicatrices, que algunas pasan por toda la cara, y tenía ojos celestes. Mientras miraba a Damián con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes afilados, el simplemente, decidió acompañarlo y se sentó junto a él.

"¿Cómo has estado Damián?" pregunto el ser.

"Yo muy bien Seph, ¿y qué tal tu?" pregunto mientras agarraba su cigarrillo y lo prendía para fumar un poco.

"Simplemente, voy a ver como mi grandioso equipo, se encargara de destruir a sus primeras víctimas, y te daré un consejo Damián, sería mejor que te retires de aquí, ya que no hay ningún ser que se enfrente a mi equipo, ni siquiera el tuyo." Dijo Seph, mientras agarraba su copa de vino, y le daba un pequeño trago.

Damián simplemente expulso el humo de cigarrillo por su nariz, y daba una tonta sonrisa.

"Eso ya está por verse." Dijo Damián.

…

"Ahora, recibamos al equipo Deltaaaa!" Grito Decoe, mientras lentamente aparecían de entre las sombras de la puerta izquierda.

…

"Estos serán los lugares perfectos." Dijo Narcissus, mientras se acomodaba la capa para poder así sentarse.

Luego, cada uno se sentaba en el siguiente asiento disponible.

"Que lastima que Cream no estuviera aquí." Dijo Charmy.

"Su madre no quería exponer a su hija a este evento lleno de violencia." Explico Galaxina.

"Bueno, al menos lo podrán ver por televisión este torneo, ¿verdad?" Dijo Cosmo.

"Si, eso es cierto." Dijo Gaia.

"Cállense, que van a entrar." Dijo Pale Bay Leaf, que aunque estaban en una posición un poco lejos, podía ver a las figuras de los miembros del equipo de Tails un poco bien.

Los miembros del equipo Delta, caminaban rumbo hacia la plataforma. Al llegar, se encontraron cara a cara. La mirada de Pyro no había cambiado ni en un instante, aun era fría y macabra.

"Decidan la forma en que pelearan." Pidió Decoe.

"Por mí, será una pelea de uno a uno, quien gane 3 de 5 peleas, gana." Dijo Pyro.

"Eso también está bien para mí." Dijo Tails, mostrando una sonrisa.

Luego los dos equipos, se fueron a sus respectivas zonas.

"¡Se ha decidido, la pelea será de 1 a 1, y la victoria será para el equipo que gane 3 de 5 peleas!" Confirmo Decoe.

Pronto, Bay se detuvo, y en lugar de bajar, se quedo en su lugar.

"Bueno, ¿quién va a ser mi oponente?" Grito Bay al equipo Delta.

El equipo se miro unos entre otros, y optaron por su persona.

"Yo seré tu oponente." Dijo Block, subiendo a la plataforma.

Pronto llego hasta donde estaba Bay, y tomo posición defensiva.

"Bien, la primera pelea, será entre Bay y Block, ¡COMIENZEN!" Grito Decoe, saltando fuera del lugar, dejando espacio para que los dos empezaran a pelear.

Bay, fue a toda velocidad, y comenzó a usar sus movimientos. Hacia todo tipo de piruetas para poder marear a Block, saltaba de un lado a otro, mientras se le podía ver una gran sonrisa.

Ey, yo sé muy bien que con esa armadura no podrás ni siquiera moverte tan rápido como para atraparme." Le decía Bay a Block, quien no se movía ni siquiera un milímetro para poder atraparlo.

"Miren eso, el participante Bay, utiliza una gran agilidad, con piruetas y saltos, pero el participante Block, no se mueve para poder atraparlo." Relataba Bocoe por el micrófono.

"De los miembros de nuestro equipo, Bay es el mas ágil de piernas, ni siquiera nosotros pudimos agarrarlo." Dijo Pyro, para sí mismo.

Bay, pensó que ya lo había mareado lo suficiente, así que el dio un salto detrás de él, para propinarle una gran patada, pero en el último segundo, Block lanzo su brazo derecho contra su rostro, haciendo que se le volara su sombrero, cayendo en el césped, y en cuanto a Bay, se desplomo en el suelo, agarrándose la cara en el dolor.

"Vean eso, el participante Bay, se disponía a darle un golpe, pero el participante Block, pudo reaccionar antes que el, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, tirándolo en el suelo." Redacto Bocoe lo sucedido.

"¿Como… supiste donde estaba?" Pregunto impactado.

"Tal vez eres el chico mas ágil del mundo, pero yo puedo saber donde estas ya que estaba expulsando una energía de caos en un radio lo bastante fuerte como para sentir que ibas a lanzar esa patada." Explico Block, sin moverse de su lugar, pero si para darse la vuelta.

"Comprendo." Decia Bay, mientras se ponía de pie, y husmeaba en la bolsa que llevaba consigo, "entonces, si no te puedo vencer con mis movimientos," en ese momento saco lo que parecía ser un largo disparador de trompos, y luego les inyectaba 4 trompos en cada una de las conexiones de giro, "Te tendré que vencer con mi poder real." Dijo mostrando una diabólica sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Así termino este capítulo.<p> 


	15. Capitulo 15: El poder de Bay

Capitulo 15: El poder de Bay.

"El participante Bay, saco lo que parece ser, un lanzador de trompos, y le ha inyectado 4 trombos en los disparadores, pero ¿Cuál será su plan?" Comentaba Decoe por el micrófono.

"¿Qué piensa hacer ese enano, dañar a Block con esos trompos?" Preguntaba Bones, con un poco de risa ante lo que hacía.

"No te confíes Bones, parece que ese niño oculta algo." Dijo Kronos.

…

Bay, se preparaba para lanzar los trompos.

"¿Crees que esos trompos me podrán hacer daño?" Pregunto Block.

"Tonto, no te confíes o te va a ir muy mal." Decía mostrando una sonrisa, "¡A GIRAAAR!" Grito jalando la cuerda, para poder hacer girar los trompos, y cayeron al suelo con un fuerte impacto, girando a máxima velocidad, y yendo hacia Block.

Block saco su espada, y se preparo para partir a uno de los trompos en dos.

"¡NIÑO INSOLENTE, ME LO ESTAS PONIENDO MUY FACIL!" Dijo Block, lanzando su espada hacia uno de los trompos, pero sorprendentemente, el trompo gris había esquivado el espadazo, y se dirigió directo a la cara de Block.

El trompo cayó al suelo sin dejar de girar, y en cuanto a Block, parte del casco que protegía su cara sufrió un fuerte corte por la cuchilla del trompo. Los otros trompos fueron hacia él, y Block lo único que hizo fue bloquearse con su armadura.

Los trompos pasaban tan rápido, que en cuanto uno de ellos caía al suelo, aparecía la cortada que le hizo en la armadura de Block.

"Sorprendente, el participante Block, está sufriendo múltiples cortes en su armadura por los trompos del participante Bay." Relataba Decoe.

"¿Cómo es que pueden…?" Preguntaba Block, pero Bay lo interrumpió con una carcajada.

Al verlo de nuevo, él tenía 4 trompos nuevos colocados en su lanzador, mientras que los otros 4 que había lanzado, giraban alrededor de él.

"¡ESTUPIDO! CUANDO LANZO LOS TROMPOS NO LO HAGO AL AZAR, los manejo a través de mi poder." Explicaba Bay, "Veras, cuando yo suelto los trompos, los cargo con mi propio poder, para que así tenga la habilidad de manejar todos sus movimientos sin ningún problema, y en cuanto a los cortes que sufrió tu armadura, debes saber que los bordes de ellos son súper afilados, capaces de cortar cualquier clase de metal cuando giran a máxima velocidad."

"Demonios, así que no importa cuanto lance mi espada contra ellos, esos trompos podrán esquivarlos." Dedujo Block.

"Y sin olvidar que tu armadura no te protegerá por mucho tiempo, además mira tú brazo derecho." Señalo Bay.

Block lo miro, y se sorprendió al ver lo que le trataba de decir, la muñequera de su armadura, había sufrido múltiples cortes, que parecía como si se caería en pedazos en cualquier momento.

"Y apenas solo estoy comenzando a jugar con ellos." Decía Bay, mientras jalaba de nuevo la cuerda, haciendo que los 4 trompos acompañaran al resto de ellos.

Se suponía que Block debería estar nervioso, pero en lugar de eso, aunque estaba cubierto por su casco, mostraba una simple sonrisa, y ligeras carcajadas, y eso lo puso en dudar un poco a Bay.

"De que te estás riendo tonto." Dijo Bay enojado, "No importa, en cuestión de segundos, te voy a sacar esa sonrisa de tu boca."

Bay hizo un rápido movimiento, y los trompos fueron directo hacia Block, pero luego, comenzaron a girar alrededor de él, para que no pudiera escapar.

"Oh, vean eso, los trompos están rodeando al participante Block, ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer Bay?" Pregunto Bocoe intrigado.

…

"Ese chico sí que es muy peligroso." Dijo Black Narcissus.

"Al igual que sus trompos, ni de broma pienso ir allí, y que me convierta en una ensalada bien cortada." Dijo Ana, en broma.

"No es momento para bromas, quieres." Regaño Bay Leaf.

…

"¿Que es lo que piensas hacer?" Pregunto Block en broma.

"Voy a acabarte con uno de mis movimientos más mortíferos al usar mis trompos." Respondió Bay, inclinándose un poco de rodillas, extendiendo los brazos hacia ambos lados, mientras tenía las manos abiertas.

En base a eso, los trompos aumentaban mas su velocidad, y al instante, parecía que en lugar de ser 8, eran muchos girando alrededor de Block.

"Miren eso, van a una velocidad, que es como si al verlos fueran más de la cantidad que fue lanzada." Dijo Bocoe.

…

"Es asombroso, ni siquiera puedo verlos bien ahora." Dijo Bones en la impresión.

"Y parece que van a hacer algo más que eso." Agrego Kimera.

"Creo que estamos a punto de verlo." Dijo Tails, cruzado de brazos, observando cada detalle.

…

"Las técnicas de Bay, son mucho más efectivas, cuando utiliza sus trompos, en especial uno de sus golpes favoritos." Decía Pyro, mostrando una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

…

Los trompos iban ya a la velocidad, que era ya adecuada para Bay, casi imposible de poder ver los trompos originales, y decidió terminar con esto. En un segundo, se puso erguido y coloco las manos juntas frente a él, con las palmas abiertas y bien juntas.

"¡MUERE! ¡ATAQUE DE CORTE NINJA!" Grito separando las manos, pero rápidamente las junto, pero esta vez con las manos encerradas una a la otra.

En un instante, uno a uno, los trompos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones hacia Block. Block no tuvo otra opción que ponerse en defensiva, y resistir los millones de cortes y golpes que recibía por los trompos. Mientras uno a uno se impactaban en Block, regresaban a su posición de rodearlo, y esperar.

"¡Vaya, el participante Block, está siendo golpeado una y otra vez por múltiples golpes y cortadas, que no tiene otra opción que dejar ser golpeado!" Relataba Bocoe.

"¡Y no solo eso Bocoe, al parecer, los golpes aumentan en velocidad!" Agrego Decoe.

Efectivamente, ya que al principio, eran solo uno o dos golpes por cada segundo, pero luego, parecía notarse, que los golpes aumentaban en cantidad cada vez más y más.

"Miren chicos, la armadura de Block se está…" Comenzaba Bones, pero ya lo sabían todos no más de verlo.

Mientras los golpes aumentaban más y más, las partes de la armadura de Block ya no eran capaces de soportar más de esos golpes, y se hacían pedazos lentamente.

Uno de los trompos le dio en la mano donde tenía su espada, y no pudo evitarlo lanzarla al cielo, y hundiéndose en el suelo, un poco cerca de donde estaba Bay, pero él no puso atención a eso, y seguía su ataque destructivo.

…

"No resistirá mucho mas." Dijo Cosmo en el pánico.

"Espera, creo que Block está pensando en algo para salir de esto." Dijo Ana.

…

"Je je je je, como puedes ver Damián, eso solo es una parte de las habilidades que puede hacer uno de los miembros de mi equipo, y eso que aun no ha peleado Pyro." Dijo Seph, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Damián no le ponía atención, estaba más entretenido por el espectáculo que veía, que hablando con un confiado.

…

Block, seguía recibiendo las cortadas, ahora que no tenía protección, y se podía ver como gotas de sangre caían en el suelo de las baldosas. Sin embargo, los trompos dejaron de atacarlo, y girar alrededor de él, y luego, regresaron con Bay, que ya no estaba en su posición, girando nuevamente alrededor de él.

Block, estaba tratándose de no colapsar en el suelo, respiraba pesadamente, rodeado por millones de fragmentos de su armadura que estaba en el suelo, estaba con múltiples heridas no tan profundas, pero enfocadas en varios puntos vitales, donde la sangre emanaba de ellas y Bay solo se daba una gran carcajada.

"JA JA JA JA, tonto, eso te paso por ser tan confiado, ahora estas ensangrentado, sin protección, y sin tu espadita de juguete." Se burlaba Bay.

Sin embargo, paso algo que no esperaba. Block se reía, Bay no entendió porque se reía Block en base a su situación, y parecía que le ocultaba algo en base a su risa.

"¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS TE ESTAS RIENDO? ESTAS EN EL PUNTO DE MORIR, ¿Y LO UNICO QUE HACES ES REIRTE COMO UN TONTO?" Pregunto un poco extrañado por su actitud.

Block simplemente dejo de reírse, y lo miro fijamente.

"¿Quién crees que va a perder este enfrentamiento? Porque si crees que soy yo…" Como decía Block, una fuerte energía salía de su cuerpo, y lentamente, las heridas de su cuerpo, dejaban de sangrar, "Estas muy equivocado." Termino.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo.<p> 


	16. Capitulo 16: 1 a 0 en contra

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Supongo que sabrán de que se trata por el título.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16: 1-0 en contra<p>

"Miren eso, el participante Block, está comenzando a salirle una especie de aura de energía de caos alrededor de él." Relataba Bocoe.

Bay, simplemente dio una sonrisa de confianza, ya que eso no lo asusto en nada.

"Ja, debo admitirlo, tu voluntad de seguir esta pelea es asombrosa, pero solo cavaras tu propia tumba, ya que esta vez me pondré en serio." Decía, mientras emanaba también un aura extraña de color rojo sangre, que lentamente, pasaba hacia los trombos.

En un instante, salieron en el borde de las cuchillas, unas más largas, y con la forma de la mitad de una media luna, y con ambos bordes de la hoja afilados. Aunque no se podía notarlo, podía verse al girar aun a su máxima velocidad, ya que su radio pareció incrementarse.

"Observa, las cuchillas del golpe silencioso." Nombro a la segunda forma de las cuchillas, "Y además cuando mi aura ya es roja, su velocidad ahora es el doble que antes, lo que significa que ya no los podrás ver con tus ojos." Explico dándose una simple risa.

"¿Y tú piensas que con aumentar el rango de las cuchillas, me podrás vencer, o vas a ejecutar el mismo movimiento otra vez? ya que si lo haces, no funcionara 2 veces conmigo." Dijo Block.

"Estas cuchillas las uso de otra manera, las cuchillas que te atacaron anteriormente, servían para cortar el acero. Sin embargo, estas…" En ese momento, Bay puso su mano en el suelo, y uno de los trompos apareció sobre él. Bay lo subió, todavía girando, y puso su antebrazo derecho, cerca de las hojas, y en un instante, un corte se genero en el.

"¡VEAN ESO, EL PARTICIPANTE BAY, SE ACABA DE CORTAR EL ANTEBRAZO CON UNO DE LOS TROMPOS!" Grito Bocoe en el terror.

…

"¿Acaso ese niño, está loco de remate?" Pregunto Bones, congelado ante lo que había hecho.

…

La sangre fluía a toda velocidad, pero en cuanto a Bay, no se genero ni una mueca de dolor. Block se había confundido por lo que hizo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo mas, en un instante su brazo lo dejo tendido en el aire, y se veía que trataba de moverlo, pero no obtenía éxito.

"Estas las utilizo para no solo darles cortes más profundos, sino para poder dejar dormidos los nervios que controlan el miembro donde recibió la herida, conectados al sistema nervioso de tu cerebro en un segundo, y solo yo poseo la fórmula para reactivarlos." Dijo, bajando el trompo nuevamente al suelo.

"¿Que están diciendo Decoe?" Pregunto Bocoe, ya que no podía oírlos bien.

"Al parecer, Bay le explica a block, de que esas nuevas cuchillas pueden dejar paralizados los miembros que cortan." Dijo Decoe, creyendo escuchar lo que dijo estando en una distancia alejada.

Luego metió la mano en su bolsa, dejando su lanzador, y sacando una jeringa con un líquido verde de su mochila, quitándole la tapa con la tapa, y se la inyecto en la herida de su brazo inmóvil, en un instante, se podía notarse venas violáceas en el brazo derecho, como el gran corte desaparecía, como si nunca se lo hubiese hecho, y Bay podía moverlo de nuevo, y mientras lo movía, se podía oír como los propios huesos del brazo, tronaban al moverlo, hasta en los dedos.

"Claro que puedes recuperar el control del brazo, pero después de 30 minutos." Termino Bay.

Miren eso, el participante Bay, se inyecto algo en la herida, y en un instante, se curó rápidamente.

"¿Y el punto del que quieras decírmelo?" Pregunto Block en broma.

"Te ejecutare el mismo movimiento una vez más, pero cuando termine, morirás desangrado y sin poder mover un dedo." Dijo Bay, con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Ya te lo dije, no podrás vencerme haciendo el mismo movimiento otra vez, ya que conozco su punto débil." Explico Block.

"¡SILENCIOOO!" Grito Bay, haciendo un movimiento con las manos, y en un instante, los trompos desaparecieron y aparecieron alrededor de Block, girando a una gran velocidad, "Cuando van a esta velocidad, es imposible verlos, es como si te llegaran a atacar un grupo de fantasmas portando cuchillos listos para apuñalarte, prepárate a decir tus últimas palabras." Dijo repitiendo nuevamente el mismo movimiento de manos y brazos.

Block no se movía de su lugar, mientras aun emanaba una gran cantidad de energía alrededor de sí mismo.

…

"Block tiene que hacer algo" Dijo Narcissus.

"Si no hace algo, lo va a matar." Agrego Pale Bay Leaf.

…

"¿No va a hacer algo?" Pregunto kimera angustiado a Tails, que le pareció no hacerle ni caso alguno.

"Espera, creo que Block tiene un plan." Dijo Kronos.

"Eso espero, porque si no lo tiene, va a haber picadillo de Block para la cena de hoy." Bromeo de mal gusto Bones.

…

"Je je, esta será la primera muerte a manos de mi equipo, ¿no lo crees Damián?" Pregunto Seph, pero Damián se le veía una sonrisa.

"No te adelantes, quieres." Respondió, dándole Seph una sonrisa de mala gana, y mirando aun la situación.

…

Los trompos ya estaban listos para abalanzarse sobre Block, que este no se inmuto a moverse.

"Despídete estúpido, ¡ATAQUE DE CORTE FINAL!" Grito haciendo la misma posición.

Los trompos desaparecieron en un instante, ya que iban a una gran velocidad para matarlo, pero en una fracción de segundo, Block lanzo un potente grito, y una onda expansiva de energía de su propia aura se genero, haciendo que los trompos se detuvieran de donde estaban, y salieran volando hacia todas partes.

AAAAAH, VEAN ESO, EL PARTICIPANTE BLOCK ACABA DE LANZAR UNA GRAN ONDA DE SU PROPIA ENERGIA PARA PODER DETENER LOS TROMPOS, QUE SALIERON VOLANDO EN DIFERENTES DIRECCIONES" Grito Bocoe, cegado por la luz de su aura.

El no era el único, ya que todo el público, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para evitar ser segados por la enorme luz. El resplandor era tan grande que llego hacia donde estaban sus amigos sentados.

"¡AAAHHH, CREO QUE ESTOY CIEGA!" Grito Ana.

"No, pasa que el resplandor es muy poderoso." Dijo Narcissus, cubriéndose un poco la cara.

…

"¡Es asombroso!" Grito Bones, cubriéndose con sus 3 colas.

Es ese el verdadero poder de Block, pero si antes no tenía ese gran poder." Dijo Kronos

"Eso es gracias al entrenamiento de Gaia." Dijo Gedo Mazu, quien solo hizo lo mismo que Tails, que era simplemente mirar la situación.

…

"¡ES IMPOSIBLE!" Grito Bay en la impresión.

Block, detuvo su grito rápidamente, y su gran aura desapareció. Luego, empezó a correr rápidamente hacia Bay. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, agarro la espada que estaba hundida en el suelo, y fue hacia él a una gran velocidad. Bay hurgaba en su bolsa, hasta que saco su lanzador, y le inyecto los dos trompos que le quedaban, pero para no arriesgarse, Bay dio un salto fuera del camino de Block, para no recibir un fuerte golpe, ya que sabía que a esa velocidad, Block no podía ni siquiera cambiar la dirección de la espada.

"Miren eso, el participante Block iba a propinarle un gran espadazo a Bay, pero él lo elude con un salto fuera de su dirección, y se prepara para lanzar 2 trompos mas." Decía Bocoe, mientras miraba lo que pasaba.

"Tonto, ahora no podrás golpearme con tu espada, después de todo ya no me alcanzaras en esta distancia." Dijo Bay, sabiendo que su distancia era segura.

"¡TONTO, NO SABES QUE YO TENGO UN HAZ BAJO LA MANGA PARA ESTA SITUACIÓN!" Grito Block, moviendo su espada, en el punto donde estaba Bay aun en el aire, ya que todo parecía en cámara lenta. Bay jalo la cuerda lanzando los 2 trompos hacia él.

"_Tonto, de donde saco que podía…"_ Comenzaba a decir Bay en su mente, pero luego se congelo al ver que la espada de Block, estaba aumentando de tamaño y longitud.

"¿Creías que no podía hacer eso verdad? ¡Pues ahora vas a sentir mi furia en el infierno!" Dijo Block, como la espada se aproximaba mas a Bay, al igual que los trompos se dirigían hacia él.

…

"¡Bay, evade la espada!" Grito Pyro.

"_No puedo, recibiré el golpe."_ Dijo preocupado en su mente, como la espada estaba a solo milímetros de él.

…

"Se acabo la pelea." Dijo Damián, al igual que en ese momento hizo que Seph se levantara repentinamente de su asiento.

…

Todo paso como en cámara lenta, Block recibió los dos cortes en su pierna derecha, y en su brazo izquierdo, dándole ambos trompos empuje, para mandarlo fuer de la plataforma. Mientras que Bay, recibió el impacto de la espada, que no se incrusto tan profundo, pero fue bastante fuerte como para sacarlo fuera de la plataforma. Ahora ambos estaban fuera de la plataforma, dejando a todos los espectadores sin habla.

Decoe, se encontró también impactado, pero luego volvió en si al saber que tenía que cumplir su trabajo.

"Ambos participantes cayeron fuera de la plataforma, ahora iniciare el conteo para los dos, 1" Empezaba a contar Decoe.

"Fue una batalla asombrosa, ¿no lo creen?" pregunto Charmy saliendo del trance.

2

"Si que lo fue." Admitieron todos.

3

"Vaya, hasta ahora esa pelea fue muy impactante, no lo cree amo Lion?" Pregunto Byako.

"Y que lo digas el final fue tan impresionante, que no saboree mi chillidog, ¿Puedes ir a comprarme otro?" pregunto Lion a Byako, que solo le dio una mirada de dudas.

4

"¿Creen que Block se levantara?" Pregunto Bones.

"No lo sabremos hasta que veamos el resultado." Dijo Tails, observándolo desde una punta.

5

De repente, una mano se alzo en la plataforma, y Bay subió con dificultad, pero exitosamente.

"Bay subió a la plataforma hasta el conteo de 5, continua el conteo para Block, 6" continua Decoe.

…

"Espero que ese estúpido no se levante." Rogo Seph, con los dientes apretados. En cuanto a Damián, aun seguía tranquilo como siempre, mientras tomaba otra inhalación de su cigarrillo.

7

Block, comenzaba a abrir los ojos, y lenta y torpemente, se ponía de pie, pero luego descubrió que no podía ni mover el brazo izquierdo, ni la pierna derecha para hacer fuerza y poder moverse.

"¡ENANO!, NO ME HABRAS…" Comenzaba Block, pero fue interrumpido con una pequeña risita de Bay.

8

"Estúpido, ¿No pensabas que no usaría las segundas cuchillas, verdad?, Yo siempre lo pienso a último minuto, pero eres muy fuerte, así que para no arriesgarme." Dijo Bay, como se genero una energía roja en su mano derecha.

9

En ese momento, los trompos que atacaron a Block, se encontraban girando alrededor de él, y en un rápido movimiento, lanzaron sus cortes en el brazo derecho, y la pierna izquierda, haciendo que Block perdiera su capacidad de moverse, y se desplomaba en el suelo, sin posibilidad alguna de mover sus brazos y piernas.

"¡10!" Termino Decoe con su conteo, "¡Se acabo, el ganador de la primera pelea es Bay del equipo Eragon!" Proclamo Decoe, mostrando en la pantalla, la imagen de Block, que se apagaba, mientras que la imagen de Bay seguía prendida y también apareció una tabla mostrando los resultados.

El publico estallo en ánimos y gritos, por la victoria de Bay.

…

"Vayan por el." Ordeno Tails, quienes no dudaron y fueron a cargarlo.

"¡ESPEREN, BAJENME, AUN TENGO FUERZAS PARA ACABAR CON ESTE ENANO!" Grito block a Bones y Gedo MAzu, quienes no le hicieron caso.

"¡Ni de broma pienso seguir peleando contigo, YO YA ESTOY MUY CANSADO!" Admitió Bay, que se agarraba la herida que le genero la espada de Block.

Block pidió que se dieran la vuelta, para tener a Bay cara a cara.

"¡ESCUCHAME BIEN ENANO INSUFLIVE, CUANDO ESTO TERMINE, ESPERAME EN LA SALIDA DEL ESTADIO!" Grito Bones, sin aun poder mover sus brazos para amenazarlo.

"¡NUUUNCAAA!" Grito Bay corriendo hacia su equipo.

…

"¿Que no sabe que no puede decir esas cosas para alguien de su edad?" Pregunto charmy un poco riéndose por lo que dijo.

"Es lógico actuar así, yo también actuaria así, si perdiera contra un niño." Dijo Ana.

"¿Pero lo debiste experimentar en tu juventud?" Dijo Narcissus.

"¿Insinúas que soy vieja?" Pregunto irritada Ana.

"No no no no, pero no sé porque me late que cuando tu perdiste una pelea, ya habían inventado la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo." Bromeo Narcissus, que empezaba a reírse, pero su resultado fue recibir un fuerte punta pie por parte de Ana, dándole un grito de dolor.

…

"Hermano, ¿No crees que block nos puso en ridículo?" Pregunto Kimera.

"¿Huh?" Dijo confundido.

"Quiero decir, Block es de gran orgullo, pero perdió contra un niño, ¿eso no quiere decir que nosotros no somos fuertes?" Explico intrigado.

Tails, simplemente bajo la cabeza y dio una sonrisa ligera.

"No, eso quiere decir que nuestros oponentes no son gran cosa, son extremadamente fuertes." Dijo Tails.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo.<p> 


	17. Capitulo 17: La muerte de un tramposo

Capitulo 17: La muerte de un tramposo.

Bay regresaba con su equipo, saltando fuera de la plataforma, y alejándose un poco más. Luego se puso en cuclillas, y comenzó a aparecer una bola de energía verde clara, y se lo coloco en la herida.

"_Este tío, no puedo creer que tenga que utilizar mi poder para curar." _Dijo Bay en su mente.

Pyro lo observo desde atrás, para ver su situación. Sin embargo, Sathiro soltó una risa contenida.

"Je je je je, eso te pasa por solo utilizar tus habilidades para mera diversión, pero ahora comienza la pelea interesante." Dijo Sathiro, quien dio un salto para subir a la plataforma y se acerco hacia su posición.

"Este es mío." Dijo Kimera, quien dio un salto, y se acerco a su batalla.

Pronto, Gedo mazu y Bones, ponían a Block cerca de ellos parea poder ver la próxima pelea.

"¿Kimera será el próximo en pelear?" Pregunto Bones.

Tails simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y se fijaba en lo que llegara a suceder.

…

Pronto, ambos peleadores llegaron a su punto de combate, con miradas fijas de batalla. Sin embargo, Sathiro simplemente mostro una simple sonrisa.

"_Kimera, eres simplemente un tonto que puedo acabar sin problemas."_ Decía en su mente.

"Kimera." Llamo Tails, para así atraer su atención.

Kimera se dio la vuelta para poder escucharlo.

"No quiero que lo mates, solo rómpele algunos huesos, o déjalo imposibilitado, pero hazlo si de verdad es necesario." Explico.

Kimera solamente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras retomaba su mirada hacia su oponente.

Tails, luego enfoco su mirada en Block, quien aun tenía los brazos y piernas paralizados, pero el sangrado ya se había detenido, y sus heridas se estaban cicatrizando, pero también, podía verse una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

"Debes descansar, has usado mucho de tu poder al haberte quitado la armadura." Sugirió Tails.

"Silencio, eso es lo que hago, y te juro que cuando me recupere, hare que ese enano se arrepienta de haberme puesto en ridículo." Decía Block, aun con la rabia por lo que le hizo.

"No te sientas tan humillado, después de todo tu diste todo lo que tenias, al igual que Bay." Dijo Kronos.

Pronto, la mirada de Block, cambio a una más calmada, tal vez Kronos tenía razón en eso. Después de todo, no sabía cuáles eran las habilidades de ese niño, y se excedió en su confianza por creer ser un ser inferior a él. Ese siempre debió ser su problema, que nunca podía tener solución, y el mismo lo dedujo hace ya mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar sus pensamientos, y retomo la vista en el próximo combate.

"Oye, Tails." Llamo Kronos.

"¿Hmm?" Dijo Tails, sin moverse de su sitio.

"Me he estado preguntando en la nave esto, ¿Cómo fue posible que kimera generara un grito tan fuerte?" Pregunto, recordando la forma en que asesino a casi todos los mobianos.

"Kimera tiene la habilidad de combinar las habilidades de muchos animales de su ADN, ese rugido lo genero, combinando la potencia de rugido, grito y/o aullido de los animales que existen en el universo de Chris." Explico Tails.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto intrigado.

"Al principio le costaba mucho, pero con el entrenamiento que le hizo Gaia, puede mezclar muchas habilidades sin ningún problema." Termino su explicación.

…

"La siguiente pelea es entre Sathiro y Kimera, ¡EMPIEZEN!" Grito Decoe, iniciando la segunda pelea.

Ellos aun no lanzaban el golpe, solo intercambiaban miradas extrañas.

"Sabes Kimera, he oído de muchos mobianbos, que antes de unirte a tu grupo de amigos, tú tenías un pasado realmente difícil, gracias a lo que te hizo ese gordo de Eggman." Decía Sathiro, mientras aun lo miraba kimera, "A decir verdad, no puedo creer, que antes de conocerlos, tú habías optado por suicidarte, ya que nadie te podría aceptar… ni siquiera tu familia o amigos de antes."

…

"Espero que Kimera esté bien." Rogo Galaxina.

"Tranquilo, ese tal Sathiro es muy débil comparado con el." Dijo Ana.

…

"Aunque ahora tienes nuevos amigos, tú podrías intentar quitarte la vida otra vez, si algo le llega a pasar a tus seres queridos sin siquiera poder hacer algo." Como Sathiro termino, su mano derecha se convirtió en una especie de espada estilo pirata.

"¿Adonde quieres llegar con eso?" Pregunto Kimera.

Sin embargo, Sathiro no le respondió, ya que se lanzo hacia él con la espada lista para rebanarlo. Sin embargo Kimera pudo evadir la cortada, y al hacerlo la onda de corte se impacto contra el suelo, haciendo que se generara un agujero pequeño, en forma de media luna, pero Sathiro no se detuvo, y siguió lanzando su espada contra él, pero Kimera los evadía con plena facilidad con su agilidad, y además mostrando una sonrisa de confianza, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

…

"Ese sujeto no es rival para Kimera, puede ver fácilmente sus movimientos de ataque." Dijo Kronos.

"Si, incluso yo podría ser capaz de ganarle." Dijo Bones.

"Pues tal parece Block, que Bay se clasificaría como el número 2 del equipo Eragon." Dijo Tails.

"Cállate, te dije que yo podía ser capaz de ganarle." Dijo Block en la rabia.

…

"Cielos, ¿Que es lo que haces?" Dijo Seph, ahora en la preocupación.

"Seph, Creí que tú dijiste que ese sería el equipo que podría ganarle al equipo de Sliat, y al hacerlo, probarían que serian los más fuertes de las 12 dimensiones." Dijo Damián, con una sonrisa, y haciendo que Seph tragara fuertemente su saliva, "Ya que si ese es su poder real, no podrán cumplir con tus expectativas."

Seph, comenzaba a notarse los signos de la preocupación en el rostro, y de cómo se sentiría humillado ante Damián.

…

Sathiro, lanzo su espada hacia Kimera una vez más, pero dio un salto y cayo detrás de él.

"Sathiro, eres muy débil, será sencillo dejarte…" Decía Kimera, listo para lanzar su ataque, pero una sonrisa se genero en el rostro de Sathiro.

"Sky, ¿No sabes que puedo matar a tu familia?" Dijo Sathiro repentinamente, haciendo que Kimera se sorprendiera.

Sathiro, aprovecho su oportunidad y lanzo su espada contra él. Afortunadamente, Kimera logro salir del golpe, pero para su mala suerte, el corte se genero en donde estaba su máscara, provocando que se dañe, y que su verdadero aspecto apareciera.

"Vaya, el participante Kimera, tenía una especie de Mascara, la cual utilizaba para ocultar su identidad, y no me sorprende porque." Relato Decoe.

…

El grupo de Tails, se sorprendió por el movimiento repentino de Kimera.

"¿Que le paso?" Pregunto Block desconcertado.

…

Kimera, ahora en su verdadera forma, tenía una mirada de rabia hacia Sathiro, con sus garras casi saliendo de sus dedos, conteniendo las ganas de rebanarlo. Sathiro, simplemente mostraba una sonrisa y empezó a reírse por su reacción. Luego, le mostro a Kimera, un control de forma extraña que tenía en la mano izquierda.

"¿Alcanzas a ver esto Kimera?" Pregunto Sathiro, muy confiado por la situación, "Si llego a oprimir este botón, automáticamente daré la orden para que mis sombras oscuras, ataquen a los miembros de tu familia, y tú sabes lo que significa, verdad mi querido Sky." Dijo mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo.

Kimera trataba de contener su rabia que aumentaba cada vez mas y mas por la situación, pero pronto cambio su postura, y se quedo parado frente a él, sin hacer algún movimiento para matarlo.

"Je je je je, bien hecho." Dijo Sathiro, reconvirtiendo su espada en su mano derecha, y después corrió a toda velocidad hacia él.

"¡Si, eso es lo que tienes que hacer!" Dijo, mientras le daba un puñetazo en el rostro, "Te preocupan los seres vivientes que conoces y no conoces, ¿Verdad Sky?" Pregunto, dándole otro puñetazo en el mismo lugar.

Sathiro, seguía dándole puñetazos en el rostro, una y otra vez en el rostro, pero Kimera no cambio su expresión de rabia y odio hacia él. Sin embargo, en un rápido movimiento, Kimera disparo una piedra desde su mano izquierda, golpeándole el rostro. Sin embargo, eso no le ocasiono ningún daño, y se alejo de Kimera, para estar una distancia segura.

"¿Qué haces, me arrojas piedras para destruirme? Pues fíjate que no tolerare ningún tipo de resistencia, así que pon las manos a tu espalda." Ordeno Sathiro, "Eres un debilucho que puedo matar cuando yo quiera, ¿Me entiendes?"

Kimera comenzaba a perder más la paciencia, pero no tuvo otra opción que obedecer. Coloco sus manos tras su espalda, y se quedo inmóvil donde estaba. Sin embargo, miraba a Sathiro, con una mirada de rabia, furia al no poder hacer nada, y Sathiro se estaba dando cuenta de eso.

"Oh, sabes no me gusta esa mirada." Dijo Sathiro, "Si quieres, puedes pelear, pero ya sabes lo que le sucedería a tu querida familia." Dijo, mostrándole aun el dispositivo que tenía en la mano izquierda.

"El participante Kimera, actúa de manera muy extraña." Relato Decoe.

"Así es, actúa muy obediente, como si fuera el perrito amaestrado de Sathiro." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"¡Kimera, deja de obedecerlo, y dale su merecido!" Grito Bones.

"Tonto, no lo hace porque quiere." Dijo Tails a Bones, dejándolo un poco confundido.

…

"Miren, al parecer Kimera fue hipnotizado por Sathiro." Dijo un espectador humano.

"¡Aprovecha la oportunidad, y arráncale la cabeza, o el corazón!" Grito un espectador de color marrón, con características de bestia.

…

"¿Qué le pasa a Kimera?" Pregunto Galaxina preocupada.

"No lo sé, es muy extraño." Dijo Narcissus.

"Pues si no hace algo, tal vez llegue a morir." Dijo Ana en pánico.

…

"Diablos, parece que Sathiro, utiliza otra vez sus trucos sucios." Dijo Bay, mientras aun sanaba su herida.

"No hay otra opción para él."Dijo Pyro apareciendo al lado de él, "Nuestro objetivo es ganar a toda costa, sin importar lo que hagamos."

"Si, ya lo sé." Dijo Bay, observando nuevamente la situación.

…

Sathiro, caminaba dándose una carcajada hacia donde estaba Kimera, y ya solo estaba a varios milímetros frente a él.

Je je je je, ¿Crees que puedes pelear? Pues ya no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo Sky." Decía ahora mirándolo directamente a los ojos, pero Kimera no se inmuto a retroceder, y dejar de mirarlo con furia e ira en sus ojos, "Se que quieres lanzarme tu cola escorpión, o utilizar alguno de tus ataques, que sean convenientes, para dejarme imposibilitado el brazo izquierdo, pero estas dudando, ya que si lo llegas a hacer, puede que accidentalmente presione el botón." Dijo mostrándoselo más de cerca el dispositivo.

…

"¿Qué haces? No te das cuenta de que invertí una gran cantidad de dinero en ustedes, mátalo de una vez." Dijo Seph, creyendo que Sathiro, perdía tiempo valioso.

Damián solo observaba la situación, y dio una simple risita.

…

"¿Que le pasara a Kimera amo Lion?" Pregunto Byako.

"Ese sujeto, está utilizando ese dispositivo, como un medio de que Kimera no se inmute a atacarlo, ya que si lo hace, podría significar el fin para su familia que había abandonado atrás." Explico Lion.

"¿Está totalmente seguro amo Lion?" Pregunto Byako.

"Bueno, eso es lo que creo." Respondió con una gota de sudor en la frente.

…

"Esto es asombroso, Kimera no se ha movido, y parece que no se atreverá a dañar a Sathiro." Relato Decoe.

"Esto hace que la tensión se me suba a los circuitos." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"¿Qué te pasa, no puedes HABLAR?" Pregunto dándole una patada en el estomago, y haciendo que Kimera tenga sus dientes tan apretados, que se le podía ver la sangre saliendo de ellos, "Je je je, me gusta, en lugar de ser un peleador, pareces mi juguetito fácil de romperse."

Kimera aun se encontraba inmóvil, sin moverse y con las manos detrás de él.

"¿Qué te pasa, no piensas atacarme?" Pregunto de nuevo, mientras le lanzaba dos puñetazos en el rostro.

"¿Que está pasando? Sathiro sigue golpeando a Kimera, pero por alguna razón, Kimera no reacciona en atacarlo." Relato Decoe.

Sathiro lanzaba golpe tras golpe, pero parecía que a Kimera no sufre ante eso.

"Miserable." Insulto, debido a la forma en que no parecía sufrir.

En un movimiento, Sathiro saco nuevamente su espada, y la puso con la punta afilada, en la mejilla izquierda.

"Je je, no me gusta esa mirada, y sabes tienes que verte humillado, y rendido a mis pies si quieres que sobrevivan." Dijo Sathiro, mientras movía su espada, ocasionándole una cortada suave en su piel escamosa, "¡DEJA DE VERME ASÍÍÍÍÍ!" Grito de repente, moviendo su espada con un movimiento rápido, ocasionándole una cortada.

Todos ahora veían, como un poco de sangre, corría a través de ella. Sin embargo, Kimera no dejo de mostrar esa mirada.

"Diablos, ahora sí que estoy molesto, no te perdonare tan fácil, ¿me entiendes?" Dijo Sathiro, aun mostrando su malvada sonrisa.

Luego, levanto su pierna derecha, mostrando su bota.

"Lo primero que harás, será besar mi bota, y luego me la limpiaras con tu saliva." Explico, pero por alguna razón, Kimera no se inmuto a mirar lo que tenía que hacer, pero no le importo, y decidió continuar, "Luego de que me lo hayas limpiado, te rebanare la cabeza, y me la comeré." Mientras explicaba, lanzaba su lengua a su espada, preparándose para disfrutar del sabor que podría tener su sangre, "Y si lo haces, seré bueno, y no presionare el botón. Claro que puedes negarte, pero no lo harás por lo que puede pasar después, y que eres muy obediente." Termino, mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo absoluto.

"Vete al infierno." Dijo Kimera.

"¿Ah, qué dijiste?" Pregunto, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

"Quiero decir que no me importa, puedes presionar el botón si quieres, eso ya no me interesa." Explico, mientras se quitaba la sangre del rostro.

Sathiro, se sorprendió en un momento por la actuación tan repentina de Kimera, y también comenzaba a verse varias gotas de sudor en el rostro. Sin embargo, Sathiro simplemente se rio ante esa mala actuación.

"Así que finalmente revelaste quien eres en realidad, ¿verdad?" Mientras hablaba, su espada se volvió a convertir en su mano, "Lo que tratas de probar, es que no te preocupa nadie que ya olvidaste atrás, solo te preocupas por tus amigos de ahora, pero más que nada, por ti mismo. Si te das cuenta de lo que dices, no eres diferente a mí, ya que al igual que tu, yo solo me preocupo por mi vida." Termino, riéndose por lo que dijo, y a la vez, porque Kimera condeno a su familia a su muerte.

"¡ANDA, OPRIME EL BOTON!" Grito para alentarlo.

Sathiro, lanzo su brazo al aire y se preparaba para presionar el botón de su dispositivo.

"¡Tonto, prepárate!" Dijo Sathiro.

Kimera no se preocupo por detenerlo, solo miraba lo que haría Sathiro.

De repente, algo ocurrió. Por alguna razón Sathiro, se quedo completamente inmóvil, estaba ahora como una estatua.

"¡No puedo mover mis dedos!" Dijo en voz baja, ya que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, sus dedos estaban completamente quietos, no respondían con lo que quería hacer.

Kimera se acerco hacia él, y de un manotazo, le quito el dispositivo, que cayó en su mano derecha.

"Ya estoy más que harto de tu maldita actitud." Dijo, mientras se veía una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, mientras levantaba el control frente a él, "Si tú piensas que con este truco me ganaras, estas muy equivocado."

Sathiro, se sorprendió, y a la vez se pregunto que como era posible que no pudiera hacer nada.

"¿Que sucede? Ahora es Sathiro que no se mueve." Dijo Decoe.

"Sathiro, no sabías que yo te introduje dentro de tu cuerpo un gusano, con poderosas mandíbulas, que lentamente se abría camino dentro de tu cuerpo, hasta tu cerebro. Es muy pequeño, casi del tamaño de los nanómetros, pero recargado con mi poder, su función de controlar el cuerpo es mucho más poderosa." Explico Kimera.

"¡QUE DIJISTE!" Grito Sathiro, observando su cuerpo, hasta que vio un pequeño punto donde brotaba una diminuta gota de su sangre azul.

"_Ya entiendo, debió ser en el momento en que me lanzaste esa piedra."_ Dijo en su mente.

Luego, su mano se convirtió nuevamente en su espada, y se colocaba justo tocando su cuello.

"Solo tengo que decir una única palabra, y el gusano hará que tu brazo te corte la garganta muy profundamente para así eliminarte." Como termino de hablar, Kimera se retiro del lugar.

"¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡LE PROMETISTE A ESE ZORRO DE QUE NO ME MATARIAS, SIMPLEMENTE QUE ME DEJARAS IMPOSIBILITADO!" Gritaba Sathiro, haciendo lo posible de salvar su pellejo, "¡LO QUE TE HICE FUE HACERTE SOLO UNAS BROMAS PESADAS! ¡POR FAVOR, PERDONAME LA VIDA Y SALVAME!" Rogaba sin control.

Kimera, simplemente se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo, viendo su estúpida expresión en el rostro.

"No te iba a matar si no fuese necesario, pero adivina, después de lo que me hiciste, si es necesario." Dijo Kimera.

Sathiro, se sorprendió, y estaba a punto de pegar un grito.

"Muere." Dijo Kimera.

Antes de que pudiera gritar, la espada le corto la garganta, liberando un gran rastro de su sangre azul en el suelo, y Sathiro se desplomo en un instante, con el cuello cortado, y con pocos signos de movimiento en el.

Kimera simplemente, se alejo de él.

"Tonto, te lo mereces después de lo que hiciste." Dijo en silencio, dirigiéndose hacia su grupo.

…

"¡El equipo Delta, es el ganador de la segunda pelea! ¡Ahora ambos equipos están empatados por un punto!" Afirmo Decoe, mientras en la pantalla, se mostraba las imágenes de Kimera y Sathiro, y la de Sathiro se apago de repente.

…

Kimera por fin llego con su grupo.

"Pude saber lo que paso, en el momento en que te detuviste." Dijo Tails a Kimera, "Y no te preocupes por esas sombras de Sathiro, en el momento en que murió, desaparecieron rápidamente." Confirmo.

"Me alegra de que lo entendieras hermano." Dijo Kimera.

Tails saco una segunda mascara, y se la dio a Kimera, colocándosela, transformándose en su forma actual.

"Oigan, ¿Pueden decirme que paso?" Pregunto Bones.

"Si, yo quiero saberlo." Dijo Block, aun inmovilizado.

"Después." Dijeron ambos al unisonó.

"Ah, que malos son." Dijo Block.

"Al parecer, aun siendo sus amigos, no nos dirán nada." Dijo Bones, en el disgusto.

Mientras tanto, en el equipo Eragon, Pyro, que estaba en medio de los hermanos Duplex, comenzó a emanar un aura de color rojo oscuro ante esto, y comenzaba a verse una maligna sonrisa en su rostro, por cual razón se trataba, solo su propio equipo lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo.<p> 


	18. Capitulo 18: Pyro vs Kronos

Capitulo 18: Pyro vs Kronos.

"Siguientes competidores, por favor pasen al frente." Ordeno Decoe por el micrófono a ambos equipos.

Sin embargo, ambos miembros que quedaban de los equipos no pasaban, no lo harían hasta que vieran al otro equipo hacer su primer movimiento, y mientras sucedía, el público gritaba de la emoción de que comience la próxima batalla, provocando a ambos equipos de que pasen sus próximos peleadores.

…

"Ambos equipos ahora están empatados." Dijo Narcissus.

"Si, pero no entiendo que están esperando." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"O tal vez solo intercambian miradas de provocación." Dijo Charmy.

"Creo que sí, pero… ¿Quien será el siguiente en pelear del equipo Eragon?" Pregunto Ana.

"Pues, espero que sea rápido, el publico comienza a notarse la desesperación de que comiencen." Dijo Gaia, notando que ciertas criaturas, mostraban signos de que no esperarían más.

…

"Imposible, mi equipo no puede perder a toda costa." Dijo Seph, en los nervios, mientras recordaba la derrota de Sathiro.

Damián, no le ponía ni siquiera atención, ya que esperaba el gran momento con su cigarrillo en su mano izquierda.

…

"¡Competidores al frente!" Repitió nuevamente Decoe, pero parecía que no le hacían caso a su petición, "¡DIJE, AL FRENTEEE!" Repitió, pero esta vez alzando más su voz, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

"_¡AAAAAHH, por que no me hacen caso!"_ Dijo en su mente, con el micrófono bien apretado en sus manos.

Pronto oyó unos pasos que provenían del equipo Eragon, y al ver al participante, se sorprendió en un primer momento. Sin embargo, no era el único sorprendido, ya que todo el público comenzó a impresionarse de quien era.

Era el capitán del equipo Eragon, Pyro, deteniéndose en su posición, y mirando a sus adversarios.

"¡Pyro! ¿Qué significa esto?" Pregunto Bones, impresionado.

"Pensé que Pyro era el capitán del equipo." Agrego Kimera.

"Se supone que el capitán del equipo, es el más fuerte del grupo." Dijo Block en la duda.

"No creo." Dijo Kronos, captando la atención de su grupo, "Estoy seguro que Pyro es el miembro más fuerte del equipo, pero tal parece que no lo toman esto en serio, y debieron tomar sus turnos por sorteo." Explico mostrando una sonrisa.

"Que pase uno de los competidores del equipo Delta que aún quedan." Ordeno Decoe.

En un instante, Kronos dio un paso al frente.

"Esta vez me encargare yo, ya que no me gusto como se comporto el otro día con nosotros, y recibirá el castigo que se merece." Dijo Kronos saltando hacia la plataforma.

"Del equipo Eragon, Pyro, y del equipo Delta, Kronos." Nombro Decoe a ambos competidores.

Pronto, los espectadores comenzaron a saber quién podría ser el ganador.

"No importa quién pelee contra Pyro, los acabara en segundos." Dijo un espectador.

"Lo único que tiene que hacer Pyro, es utilizar el gran poder que posee, para así eliminarlo del mapa." Dijo otro espectador.

Ambos competidores se miraban fijamente, y aunque Kronos estaba lejos de Pyro, podía aun verse su gran instinto de violencia, y de asesinar criaturas.

"Veo que eres un experto en manejar el fuego." Le dijo Kronos recordando lo que hizo la vez anterior.

(Flashback)

_"Disfruten su estadía aquí, porque nosotros seremos quienes se enfrentaran en la próxima pelea, y su destino es terminar como en esa tasa." Dijo Pyro._

_"¿Qué?" Pregunto Bones, mirando a la taza._

_En un instante, la tasa se partió en dos sin ningún problema. Todos se habían sorprendido en un instante. Tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando ambas personas, salieron de su habitación._

_En ese momento, Kronos vio que lo bordes en donde se había cortado, brillaban varias veces, además los bordes, no mostraban algún signo de filo._

(Fin de flashback)

"Anoche, rompiste una tasa, se derritió el borde, y pareció que la habían cortado en dos con una navaja, pero no mostraban bordes afilados." Explico Kronos, mientras lanzo una sonrisa, "Tal parece que necesitas practicar un poco mas tu técnica."

"Cierra la boca, no recibo ordenes de nadie, y mucho menos de un perro con una túnica ridícula." Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Te vas a enterar de lo que dijiste, no soy un perro, soy un lobo." Corrigió un poco molesto.

"¡COMIENCEN!" Ordeno Decoe.

En un segundo, Pyro lanzo su energía con forma de lo que parecían ser llamas, que salieron sin control. El cuerpo sin vida de Sathiro, que estaba un poco lejos de donde estaba, fue alcanzado por las llamas, y rápidamente se hizo cenizas en el fuego infernal. Decoe, cayo de la plataforma, mientras se alejaba de las flamas enormes. Las flamas recorrieron todo el lugar.

Kronos no se inmuto en retroceder, solo observaba a Pyro, sin vacilar.

"Aunque te cubras con una capucha, sé que me estas mirando de una forma que no me gusta." Dijo Pyro.

Los miembros del equipo delta, se cubrieron detrás de Gedo Mazu, mientras se generaba un escudo para protegerlos. Desgraciadamente, muchos espectadores fueron alcanzados por las llamas, y sufrieron múltiples quemaduras. Pyro, comenzó a reírse, observando lo impotente que era su oponente.

"Te convertiré en carne bien quemada." Decía, mientras creaba una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, y en un rápido movimiento, lo lanzo hacia Kronos, pero el pudo dar un salto para evadirlo.

Decoe se subió rápidamente a la plataforma, y observaba la situación.

"Es asombroso, Kronos evade las bolas de fuego de Pyro tan rápido como puede." Relato Decoe.

"Así es, es asombroso que pueda evadirlos en el aire." Agrego Bocoe.

Tal y como lo dijo, Kronos evadía en el aire los disparos llameantes de Pyro, quien no se inmuto en detener sus llameantes ataques. Kronos, pudo llegar al borde del techo del estadio, pero salió rápidamente, ya que una de las bolas de fuego, por poco lo toca. El impacto en el borde, hizo que se desprendieran grandes partes de hormigón, metal y roca, que cayeron en los espectadores. Afortunadamente, El grupo de Gaia, estaba en otro sector de las gradas, fuera del peligro.

"Su poder es asombroso." Dijo Gaia.

"Así es, tal vez Kronos no lo podrá vencer." Dedujo Narcissus.

"¡Quieres decirme de qué lado estas!" Dijo Cosmo en el enojo.

Kronos cayó en la plataforma, y retomo su vista en Pyro, quien se reía fácilmente de sus intentos de supervivencia.

"Pyro, realiza un ataque muy agresivo, haciendo que Kronos no pueda contraatacar, y lo único que hace es eludir las bolas de fuego." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

"Si Kronos no hace algo para parar a Pyro, pronto lo quemaran vivo." Agrego Bocoe.

"Te quedaste mudo, ¿verdad? Un estúpido mobiano como tú, no podrá generar un poder tan grande como el mío." Dijo Pyro.

"Hablas mucho, pero no veo acción, ataca de una vez." Se burlaba Kronos.

"Sabes, al decir eso llegaste al final de tu vida tonto. Ahora te matare." Dijo Pyro, mientras lanzo un grito medio, expulsando una gran cantidad de su energía, haciendo que las flamas sean lanzadas al cielo.

Parecía como si hubiese dentro del estadio un volcán pequeño. Todo el público quedo en silencio al ver la impresionante columna de fuego.

…

"Es asombroso." Dijo Bones al verlo también.

Sin embargo, Tails no se impresiono mucho por esa gran columna, era como si la observaba, y parecía solo un truco que podía hacer hasta un niño. Al mismo tiempo, Kronos observaba la gran energía de Pyro, pero no parecía gran cosa.

Pyro, lentamente, hizo una posición de manos, la mano derecha bien cerrada, mientras lo cubría con su mano izquierda. En un instante, la gran columna roja, era absorbida por Pyro

"¿Pero qué sucede?" pregunto Decoe.

Mientras la gran columna era absorbida, la piel de Pyro, comienzan a aparecerle manchas de color rojo oscuro.

"La piel de Pyro, está cambiando de color." Confirmo Bocoe.

Pronto, todo su cuerpo se torna de un rojo oscuro, incluyendo la cabeza y el cabello que lo hacían lentamente. Lo único que hizo Pyro después, era cerrar los ojos, y preparándose para dar un puñetazo.

"Increíble, todo el cuerpo de Pyro, se ha tornado rojo." Dijo Decoe.

Todos comenzaban a alentar a Pyro de que termine con esta pelea ahora. Sin embargo, Kronos simplemente sonrió muy extraño. Cuando Pyro abrió los ojos, también habían cambiado a un color rojo, y en un rápido movimiento, lanzo su puño derecho, que se impacto en Kronos.

En un instante, Kronos comenzó a arder en llamas, mientras que fue lanzado al cielo, gracias al increíble golpe.

"Asombroso." Dijo Decoe, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Todo el escuadrón delta, se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que sucedió. En cuanto a Pyro, simplemente emitió una simple risita.

"Je je je, te acabare con un golpe final." Dijo Pyro que estaba cruzado de brazos, viendo a Kronos tendido en el aire. Pyro dio un fuerte grito, y lanzo una bola de fuego con todo su poder, ya que era mucho más grande que las que había lanzado anteriormente. Kronos no pudo reaccionar, y la bola de fuego se lo trago completamente.

"Vaya, el poder de Pyro, no parece tener límites." Dijo Decoe mientras lo observaba, y pudo ver que mostraba una sonrisa.

El cuerpo de Kronos, ahora visible, caía lentamente al suelo, todo envuelto en llamas.

"Lo acabara… tan fácilmente." Dijo Bones en el miedo.

Varios miembros del equipo de Tails, quedaron asombrados por el increíble poder que lanzo Pyro. Sin embargo, Tails no se mostraba tan impresionado, de hecho parecía estar esperando algo que no sabía nadie que sucedería. Mientras, el público miraba lo que sucedió, y se quedo aun en la impresión del enorme poder que fue desatado.

"Al parecer, el publico esta en silencio por lo que han visto, y creo que se quedo sin habla." Dijo Bocoe.

…

"Imposible, ¿Lo han vencido?" Pregunto Ana.

"Creo que es algo más que una derrota." Dijo Narcissus en el temor.

…

"Ja ja ja ja, es seguro que Kronos nunca se levantara, como puedes ver Damián, así es el poder de mi equipo." Dijo Seph a Damián, quien simplemente lo ignoraba, y observaba el momento.

…

La enorme bola de fuego, que era el cuerpo de Kronos, cayó al suelo de la plataforma, con un fuerte ruido, y Pyro simplemente dio un suspiro de disgusto.

"Aagh, pero que débil es, fue muy fácil acabar con el." Dijo Pyro, mientras regresaba con su equipo.

Decoe, aun quedo impresionado por eso, pero luego recobro el pensamiento, y comenzó a dar las únicas palabras para esto.

"¡El combate ha finalizado!" Dijo, ahora dirigiéndose hacia Pyro, quien aun se marchaba, "El ganador es…" Iba a terminar Decoe, hasta que algo ocurrió.

Pyro, también se detuvo ante ese suceso. El cielo se puso de los tonos de las llamas.

"¡Esto no se acabo!" Grito una voz, que hizo que Decoe, pusiera nuevamente su atención a la columna de fuego.

Pyro, se quedo con la boca un poco abierta, al saber de quién era. Las llamas se habían incrementado un poco, y lentamente, una figura aparecía.

"Eres tan fuerte, que no quisiera matarte..." Comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

Decoe, se sorprendió por de donde provenía la voz, y de la figura que apareció de entre las llamas infernales.

"¡El combate… aun no ha terminado!" Confirmo fuertemente Decoe.

"Kronos es muy fuerte, y pudo resistir las llamas de Pyro, y continuar." Agrego Bocoe.

El grupo de Tails, quedo con la boca abierta ante lo que veía, y el grupo de Ana, también hacia lo mismo.

"…Sin embargo, tengo que hacerlo." Termino Kronos.

Pyro se dio la vuelta en un segundo, y miraba con incredulidad.

"Imposible… es muy fuerte." Dijo Pyro en la impresión.

"_Es una lástima que tuviste que pelear conmigo."_ Como decía Pyro en su menta, saco el bastón de su espalda, y la punta donde tenía el cristal rojo, comenzó a brillar, y se transformo, en una media luna con el cristal rojo entre medio de las puntas, suspendido en la gravedad.

"Conoce mi bastón de la luna espíritu, ¿Y la razón por la que te lo muestro?" Pregunto Kronos, mostrando una sonrisa definitiva, "Pues solo digamos que debes sentirte enorgullecido, ya que serás la primera víctima de mi técnica elemental." Termino Kronos.

En un instante, las llamas que cubrían a Kronos, desaparecieron, y luego 2 pilares de color rojo y negro salieron, y comenzaron a girar alrededor de él.

"¿Qué diablos es esa clase de técnica?" pregunto Bones, observando lo que sucedía.

"No lo sé, pero ese poder aun está aumentando." Dijo Kimera.

"Seguro, debe ser algo asombroso." Dijo Block.

…

Lion, se levanto de golpe ante lo que paso, provocando que Byako se sobresaltara.

"¿Qué tipo de técnica va a emplear amo Lion?" Pregunto Byako, testigo de su reacción.

"Hace mucho tiempo, existió en la antigüedad, una especie de técnica, que era tanto elemental, como espiritual. Sin embargo, solo una única especie fue capaz de hacer esa técnica mortal, y lo pudo lograr con los 6 elementos. Sin embargo, lo clasificaron como prohibida de usarse, pero creo que Gaia ha violado las reglas." Explico Lion.

"Pero amo Lion, si esa técnica es poderosa, es posible capaz de destruir a alguien tan fuerte como Pyro." Contrarresto Byako.

"Pero según he oído, muchos han intentado usarla, y… simplemente no pudieron controlarlo." Agrego Lion, ahora muy nervioso.

…

Kronos concentro su energía en su bastón, y pronto, los pilares, comenzaron a tomar la forma de dragones largos, hechos de su propio elemento, y comenzaron a rondar por todo el estadio.

"Es imposible, como pudo invocar a 2 de los 6 dragones espíritu elemental." Dijo Pyro ante la impresión.

De pronto, el cielo se pobló de cientos de nubes oscuras, que en un instante lanzaban relámpagos oscuros. Mientras en el agua, se comenzó a echar cientos de burbujas, ya que la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse cada vez más y más, y repentinamente, salieron pilares de luz roja, con cientos de relámpagos rojos alrededor.

"Lo único que tengo que hacer es ganarte, pero sabes que aun no la perfecciono, ya que solo puedo utilizar hasta ahora 2 elementos a mi máximo poder." Explicaba Kronos a Pyro, mientras que los dragones iban rumbo hacia su cristal.

…

Mientras fuera del estadio, los relámpagos oscuros, caían en los riscos de la isla, ocasionando grandes explosiones, y los escombros caían al mar que se desintegraban en un instante, gracias al agua hirviendo.

…

"Detesto admitirlo, pero aunque pude invocar 2 dragones elementales, aun no logro controlarlos. A decir verdad, yo no quería matarte." Confeso Kronos, mostrando una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, y los dos dragones entraron finalmente a su cristal rojo, en un segundo, el cristal tomo un color negro en una mitad brillando intensamente, mientras que la otra brillo de un color rojo fuerte. Pyro, comenzó a asustarse más y más, en base a la situación en el que estaba ahora.

"Utilizando mi brazo derecho con mi bastón será más que suficiente para destruirte, y tal como lo veo en tu expresión, supongo que ya te estás dando cuenta." Dijo Kronos, observando la reacción de Pyro, pero también sintió como los músculos de su brazo derecho, comenzaban a dolerle mas y mas, "El poder que yo empleo es mucho mas diferente al tuyo, y ahora sentirás el poder de las llamas oscuras del infierno." Grito finalmente Kronos como se preparaba para lanzar su ataque.

Pyro no podía hacer nada, su mente le decía que corra, pero sus piernas al parecer quedaron paralizadas del miedo ante ese gran poder.

"Esto no es bueno… se que debo reportar lo que pasa en la batalla… pero mejor… evacuare el área." Dijo Decoe, como se lanzo fuera de la plataforma, y se cubrió para no estar herido.

"¡MUEREEE, LLAMARADA OSCURAAA!" Grito Kronos, mientras que hizo un rápido movimiento, apuntando su bastón hacia Pyro.

En un instante, un gran torbellino salió del cristal, creciendo un poco para cubrir su bastón, y parte de su antebrazo, yendo directamente hacia Pyro. EL torbellino era una mezcla de oscuridad y fuego, terminando en la punta con una cabeza de dragón de dicha mezcla. Pyro, tenía su boca abierta, y estaba inmóvil ante la apariencia del gran poder que se dirigía hacia el.

El disparo se impacto en Pyro sin ningún problema, y al impactarse, la piel y la ropa de Pyro, sufrió fuertes quemaduras, pero pronto, el disparo lo saco de la plataforma. El disparo paso por debajo de Decoe, que aun se encontraba agachado. Pronto, el gran dragón, se impacto contra el muro, haciendo que se dividiera en cientos de chorros, que cubrió todo el sector en una enorme oscuridad. Cuando todo se tranquilizo nuevamente, Decoe se levanto nuevamente, pero se detuvo, mostrando sus ojos enormes ante la ferocidad del poder, y lo que vio, lo dejo perplejo.

Kronos estaba en su misma posición, con una cantidad de humo a su alrededor. Su equipo, estaba impresionado ante el poder, que se quedo sin habla, pero por la mente de Kimera solo se genero unas palabras.

"_Fue solo en un instante."_ Dijo en su mente.

Kronos, miro su brazo, ahora expuesto, gracias a la manga de la túnica quemada enormemente. Mientras lo acercaba para examinarlo, se quedo sorprendido. En la parte donde tenía la luna, podían verse pequeñas grietas. Sin embargo no era algo de qué preocuparse. En cuanto al brazo de Kronos, tenía todo su antebrazo envuelto en grandes quemaduras, casi como si lo hubiese metido a una bola de fuego a una temperatura sorprendente. Pronto, Decoe noto algo, y se subió a la plataforma.

"¿Que paso con Pyro?" Pregunto por el micrófono.

"Decoe, a tu derecha." Dijo Bocoe, con los ojos bien abiertos ante lo que veía.

Decoe, obedeció, y al mirar, soltó un grito de impresión.

"¡SU SILUETA ESTA EN EL MURO!" Grito perplejo.

Efectivamente, en la parte del muro donde se había impactado el ataque de Kronos, estaba una silueta, mostrando la figura de alguien con desesperación por salir de allí, emanaba una gran cantidad de humo, y pronto todos se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Pyro.

"¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!" Dijo uno de los hermanos Duplex, que al igual que su equipo, estaban completamente paralizados ante lo que veían.

"Creo que empezare el conteo." Dijo Decoe, creyendo que aun estaba vivo.

"Es inútil." Contrarresto Kronos, que en ese momento atrajo la atención de Decoe, "Lo quemé completamente, no quedo nada de lo que se podría llamarse Pyro, solo esa estúpida sombra en la pared." Conforme explicaba Kronos, el humo que emanaba la silueta de Pyro, poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse.

"¿Significa que no tiene nada de caso que haga el conteo?" Pregunto Decoe, inmóvil ante la explicación.

Sin embargo decidió proseguir según lo que dijo.

"¡Entonces, el ganador es Kronos!" Proclamo la victoria de Kronos.

Todos los espectadores se quedaron asombrados por ese poder, y los susurros comenzaban.

"Acabo con el." Dijo una voz.

"Si, es muy poderoso." Dijo otra voz.

…

"Tal parece que no somos los únicos asombrados por el poder de Kronos." Dijo Gaia, observando a todos los espectadores.

"Quien no se impresionaría ante ese gran poder." Dijo Narcissus.

"Espero que mi padre no se enfrente a él en este torneo." Dijo Cosmo en el miedo.

"No creo que pueda, y quiera hacerlo." Contrarresto Ana.

…

"No, no puede ser, ¿Como pudo vencer a Pyro?" Pregunto Seph ante la impresión.

…

"Increíble, y hasta ahora solo pudo dominar 2 elementos de ese gran poder." Dijo Lion asombrado en verdad por lo que vio.

"Igual lo creo amo Lion." Concordó Byako.

…

En un momento, la pantalla mostro ambas imágenes de Pyro y Kronos, y en un instante la imagen de Pyro se apago.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo.<p> 


	19. Capitulo 19: La pelea de Tails comienza

Capitulo 19: La pelea de Tails comienza.

"Muy bien, ahora estamos ganando 2 a 1." Dijo Bones en la alegría.

"¿Pero no deberíamos tener miedo?" Pregunto Kimera, dejando a Bones en la confusión.

"Así es, ya que Kronos podría convertirse en nuestro enemigo." Agrego Block, "Además de que posee una técnica mortífera." Mientras explicaba, Block se ponía un poco a temblar por lo que sucedería en ese entonces.

"Relájense." Dijo Kronos, yendo hacia su grupo, "La técnica que emplee no está del todo perfeccionado, además ustedes son mis amigos, ¿oh no?" Pregunto retóricamente a todos, mientras regreso a su lugar, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Kronos dio una pequeña mueca de dolor. Sin embargo, Gedo Mazu lo noto, y supo que eso pudo ser arriesgar su propia vida, en lanzar una técnica muy poderosa.

…

"Acabaron con Pyro." Dijo el Duplex de los ojos rojos, completamente aterrado.

"¡Es imposible, lo mataron muy pronto!" Dijo el otro Duplex, con el mismo miedo que su hermano.

Luego lentamente se retiraban aterrorizados.

"Yo ya tuve suficiente, ¡Me largo!" Dijo el Duplex de los ojos rojos.

"Pensé que disfrutaríamos de una pela, y por eso estábamos en este equipo." Dijo el otro, que en un rápido movimiento, corrieron por donde salieron al estadio completamente oscuro.

"¡Oigan, no huyan cobardes!" Grito Bay, captando su atención en sus acciones.

De pronto, se oyeron el sonido de fuertes golpes, y los gritos de ambas criaturas, pero pronto no se oyó nada. Sin embargo, lentamente aparecía una figura de entre las sombras. Parecía ser un ser humano de piel marrón, de al menos 40 años de edad, pero lo que lo diferenciaba era el color de sus ojos, eran completamente negros, sin brillo en ellos. Su cabello era bastante corto, de color rojo oscuro. Llevaba unas ojotas de color verde, en cada pierna llevaba una porta armas de color Marrón, poseía pantalones verdes largos, cubriendo todas sus piernas, y un cinturón para sujetarlos. Llevaba unas muñequeras en sus manos con imágenes de ojos alrededor con características de humano. Llevaba, lo que parecía ser una camisa de manga corta, de color azul oscuro. Su rostro, parecía tener más bello que rasgos, con cejas pobladas, una corta barba, y en su frente, el símbolo de un triangulo rojo.

El ser tenía en ambas manos a los hermanos dúplex que intentaron escapar, y el simplemente los arrojo al suelo. El saco en su espalda lo que parecía ser una botella negra, y se fijo en el lugar en el que estaba.

"Vaya, para ser la primera vez en sé que abre este evento, hay muchos espectadores." Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa.

"Oh, hola Kendo." Saludo Bay a su amigo.

Kendo, simplemente se bebió todo el contenido de la botella, y dio un simple eructo suave. Luego se limpio la boca, y parecía que ahora su mirada era confusa.

"Es increíble… no soy la única persona… que disfruta de las peleas, y eso… eso… es algo bueno, les gusta mucho el peligro." Dijo Kendo, sonando ahora como un borracho.

Kendo, simplemente tiro la botella al suelo, haciéndose pedazos. Luego, se dispuso a subir a la plataforma, pero muy torpemente, y cuando trato de poner un pie en la plataforma, se fue para atrás, dándose un fuerte golpe, ocasionando un pequeño grito de dolor. Sin embargo, su mueca cambio a la de una simple sonrisa de estúpido.

"Je je, bueno… vamos a empezar a jugar… vamos a pelear." Dijo tomando una pequeña hoja de césped, y colocándosela en la boca, actuando como un vaquero.

…

"¿Quien… demonios es ese sujeto?" pregunto Bones un poco riéndose de las torpezas que hacía.

"Además, debe estar muy ebrio." Agrego Kimera, riéndose también.

…

Kendo, finalmente logro subirse a la plataforma, pero en un instante, se sentó fuertemente.

"¡OYE! ¡ROBOTITO AMARILLO!" Grito de repente a Decoe.

"¡Como me llamo!" Grito malhumorado Decoe.

"¡SI! TU, VEN ACA, QUIERO PREGUNTARTE ALGO." Dijo Kendo mientras abanicaba su mano izquierda para que viniera, pero al parecer no le hacía caso, "¡QUE VENGAS, TE ESTOY DICIENDO!" Grito, golpeando fuertemente el suelo.

Decoe fue a gran velocidad y al llegar, se inclino un poco para escucharlo.

"¿Que sucede?" Pregunto cortésmente.

"Dos hombres de mi equipo murieron por accidente, ¿Cierto?" Pregunto, haciendo que Decoe se confundiera, "Puedes decirme como continuara la pelea." Dijo, ocasionando un eructo, lanzando un horrible olor de su boca.

"Agh, según las reglas del torneo, puedo incluir a un solo sustituto para que pueda pelear las peleas de los demás competidores que no puedan hacerlo. Sin embargo, el sustituto deberá pelear todas esas peleas, o los competidores del equipo que ganaron sus primeras peleas." Explico Decoe por el micrófono, eludiendo un poco el olor de Kendo.

"¿Estas pero muy seguro?" Pregunto confirmando lo que dijo.

"Hmm, puede que sea mi primer día de trabajo, pero estoy más que seguro por medio del libro de las reglas del torneo que leí." Dijo ofendido por cuestionar lo que dijo.

"¡QUEEE BIIIIEEEEENN!" Grito Kendo parándose de golpe, provocando que Decoe retrocediera por esa impresión, "¡Eso quiere decir que puedo pelear dos veces seguidas contra el equipo contrario!" Agrego, volviéndose a sentar en un segundo, con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos.

Decoe, se acerco un poco más para saber lo que le ocurrió, pero en un instante fue agarrado por Kendo en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡GRACIAAS ROBOTITO, GRACIAAS!" Le dijo, separándose de su abrazo y caminando hasta el equipo contrario, en cuanto a Decoe, simplemente trato de no ponerse mareado por el olor de ese sujeto.

Kendo caminaba torpemente frente al público, que lo miraba muy desconcertado.

…

"Narcissus, ¿No crees que ese sujeto es muy extraño?" Pregunto Bay Leaf.

"Creo que ese es un sustituto." Respondió.

…

"Hay algo que no me gusta, parece que este sujeto es más extraño que Pyro, y eso me preocupa." Dijo Block, que finalmente pudo levantarse después de haber pasado ya 30 minutos.

"No seas estúpido Block, puede que la razón sea porque es un ebrio, un sustituto." Dijo Bones.

"¿De veras?" Pregunto, crédulo ante lo que oía.

"_Block esta en lo cierto, este sujeto es más extraño que Pyro. Además, no sentí su presencia con una mezcla de violencia inminente cuando mato a esos dos."_ Dijo Kronos en su mente.

…

"Ja ja ja ja, cuando Kendo se prepare para pelear, estoy seguro que el equipo Delta no podrá siquiera derrotarlo." Dijo Seph, sabiendo que estaba ante el su haz bajo la manga.

…

"Bueno, vamos a empezar, si tienen miedo de pelear conmigo de 1 a 1, pueden pelear todos juntos, ¡JA… JA…JAJAJA, ACHUU!" Decía Kendo, ya que se notaba todavía su embriaguez.

"Bueno, ¿A cuántos de nosotros les falta pelear?" pregunto Block.

"Ya hemos peleado tu, yo y Kronos, solo quedan mi hermano y Gedo Mazu." Respondió Kimera.

"Vamos… dense prisa." Insistió Kendo.

"Lo que dice, es que se apresuren." Tradujo Decoe, lo que dijo de otra forma.

"Oye robot, ven." Pidió Kendo.

"Seguro." El robot se acerco a Kendo, "¿Qué se te ofrece?" Pregunto.

En un rápido movimiento, Kendo le dio un golpe en su cabeza metálica, Y Decoe se agarro su abolladura.

"No te pedí que seas mi traductor personal, ve por alguien para que pueda pelear." Ordeno Kendo.

"¡Si señor!" Obedeció Decoe, corriendo hacia el equipo de Tails, aun aferrándose a su abolladura.

"Quiero acabar con esto muy rápidamente, para así dormir un poco." Dijo Kendo en voz baja aun teniendo la planta en su boca.

Decoe llego hasta el equipo de Tails.

"Decidan quién será el próximo en pelear." Pidió Decoe.

"Aun estamos indecisos, creo que te encargaras de esto Gedo." Dijo block, pero la única respuesta de Gedo Mazu, fue dar una simple risita, como si hubiese escuchado una broma.

"Si no pasa alguien de su equipo, quedaran descalificados." Advirtió Decoe.

"No, espera, espera, bien decidamos quien será el próximo en pelear, ¿Qué te parece Tails?" Pregunto Block, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Block se fijo donde debía estar Tails, pero había desaparecido.

"¿Tails?" dijo Block.

"Hermano, ¿Adonde te fuiste?" Pregunto Kimera, mirando en todas las direcciones.

Pronto todos se enfocaron en la plataforma, y vieron como la imagen de un kitsune de dos colas, salto en el aire, cayendo a la plataforma.

"Vaya, cuando…" empezaba block.

"…Salto así de rápido." Termino Bones, con los ojos un poco abiertos.

Tails se tapo la nariz ante el olor de Kendo.

"Pero que aroma más horrible, creo que huele como una mezcla de diferentes tipos de alcohol." Dijo aun cubriéndose la nariz.

"_Que extraño, que yo recuerde, no se había ofrecido para enfrentarse a Pyro, pero, ¿contra él?"_ Pregunto Kimera, muy extrañado por ese tipo de comportamiento.

"¡Muy bien, perdón por hacerlos esperar, pero finalmente verán al capitán del equipo Delta pelear!" Grito Tails, ya que esto se transmitía por monitores fuera del torneo, para aquellos que no pudieron entrar.

"Ah, vaya por fin peleara." Dijo Ana de alegría.

"¡VAMOS, TU PUEDES HACERLO TAIIIILS!" Grito Cosmo para animarlo.

"¡Vamos, acaba con ese sujeto!" Agrego Gaia.

"Tails, ¿No crees que debes pensarlo antes de pelear?" dudo Bones.

"Si, ese sujeto es muy extraño." Agrego Block.

"Relájense, todo lo que tengo que hacer es concentrarme para este tipo de peleas." Explico mientras estiraba sus brazos, haciendo que tronaran un poco, y luego se dirigió hacia Kendo.

"¿Co-Concentrarse? Puh." Escupió Kendo ante algo tan estúpido que dijo.

Mientras se acercaba a su pelea, el público comenzó a lanzar gritos, algunos para esforzarse y que estaban de su lado, mientras que otros, solo decían simples amenazas, y frases de que perdería. Al llegar, Tails mostro una simple sonrisa a Kendo, que simplemente no comprendía, ya que aun estaba ebrio. Pronto, el público alentaba a ambos jugadores para que peleen, gritando: ¡PELEEEN! ¡PELEEEN! ¡PELEEEN! Provocando que Cosmo se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

…

"¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!" gritaba Seph a Kendo para que empezara.

Damián aparto su vista, y se fijo de que Sliat había aparecido detrás de él.

"Vamos a ver qué tan fuerte me he vuelto, y que clase de habilidades tengo hasta ahora." Dijo Sliat, mirando esta pelea interesante.

Damián, solamente dio una sonrisa, y retomo la vista en esta pelea.

…

"Que extraño, siento la energía de Tails, pero no siento la del oponente." Dijo block preocupado.

"La respuesta es muy sencilla Block, Tails no está para nada preocupado." Dijo Kronos, recordando la mirada en el rostro de Tails, el no mostraba ni preocupación, solo felicidad, y deseos de empezar a pelear.

"Es cierto Kronos, pienso que tal vez podamos ganar esta pelea fácilmente." Analizo Block.

"¿Que no recuerdas que perdiste fácilmente?" Pregunto Bones.

"ME TENIAS QUE RASCAR LA HERIDA, ¿CIERTO?" Dijo enojado.

"_Fácilmente, no lo creo."_ Decía Gedo Mazu por su mente, mientras recordaba la pelea entre Pyro y Kronos, _"Pyro era muy fuerte, eso era notable, y Kronos no tuvo otra opción que utilizar su técnica más poderosa, que aun no está completamente dominada."_

"_Debes sentirte enorgullecido, ya que serás la primera víctima de mi técnica elemental."_ Dijo Kronos.

"_La llamarada oscura, es la técnica mezclando la oscuridad, que es la maldad pura del mundo, con el fuego, que representa la destrucción y el lugar donde viven los demonios. Sin embargo, yo sé que es aun más potente si utiliza los 6 elementos, pero aun no lo podía dominar."_

_"Utilizando mi brazo derecho con mi bastón será más que suficiente para destruirte."_ Recordó lo que dijo Kronos en su mente, mientras lo miraba.

"_Kronos, tuvo que sacrificar su brazo derecho para poder utilizarla, y quizás no pueda volver a utilizar su brazo en su vida."_ Luego enfoco su vista en Kendo, _"Y Kendo, tiene una extraña aura tenebrosa a su alrededor, lo que significa que este tipo no será fácil de vencer, De hecho, hay algo en el que me preocupa mucho, espero que tu también lo notes Tails."_ Termino de decir Gedo Mazu en su mente.

…

"¿Dijiste que te tenias que concentrar Zorrito?" Pregunto Kendo, que hizo un rápido movimiento, y en un instante, el micrófono que tenia Decoe en su mano derecha desapareció, y reapareció en las manos de Kendo, "No te molesta si lo tomo por un momento, ¿Cierto?" Pregunto Kendo a Decoe.

"¡Pero cómo te atreves!" Dijo enojado Decoe.

"Probando, probando." Decía Kendo por el micrófono, "Ahora te voy a amenazar antes de comenzar la pelea, chico zorro." Dijo Kendo, mirando a Tails lo mejor que pudo.

Tails lo miraba muy intrigado. Mientras que todo el público se estaba impacientando por la situación.

"Yo no soy muy bueno en lo que se trata de sorteos, pero soy muy bueno cuando se trata de pelear, ¡PORQUE YO SOY MUY FUEERTEEE!" Grito al final poniendo una cara de estúpido.

Todo el público se quedo en silencio total por esa amenaza tan extraña, y a la vez muy estúpida. Tails simplemente lo miro muy intrigado por esas palabras muy extrañas.

"¿Pero que quiso decir este sujeto?" Pregunto un espectador humano.

"No sé si lo que dijo fue una tontería." Agrego otro espectador.

"Es sencillo, lo que quiere decir, es que el equipo Eragon, había decidido los turnos de pelea por medio de un sorteo. Sin embargo, aunque Kendo sea un participante sustituto, en realidad es considerado el número 1 de su equipo." Explico Bocoe por el micrófono.

"¡SIIII! ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUISE DECIR ROBOT PURPURAAA!" Grito Kendo como expulsaba aire de la nariz como un toro, sin darse cuenta de que Decoe, le había arrebatado su micrófono.

"Bocoe termina su traducción." Dijo Bocoe, inclinándose un poco en su asiento para hacer una reverencia.

"Es fácil saber que es él, no hacía falta decir su nombre." Dijo Bones, creyendo que lo que dijo Bocoe era de más.

"¡AAAAHH! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡El muy tonto de Kendo bebió de mas otra vez, y no me gusta verlo así, siempre me avergüenza!" Grito Bay, mientras le daba la espalda, con las manos en la cabeza.

"¡Me has entendido enano, yo soy muy fuerte!" Rectifico Kendo a Tails.

"Si si si, ya te entendí la primera vez, ¿Pero cuando vamos a empezar a pelear? ¡Que me estoy cansando de escucharte, y empezando a impacientarme!" Le dijo Tails, como saltaba de su lugar como un calentamiento.

"¡AAAAHHHH, YA VERAS ENANO! NO ME CREES, ¿VERDAD?" Dijo Kendo, hablando con la boca bien abierta, y con sus ojos negros bien abiertos.

"Aah, como digas." Respondió Tails.

El público, comenzó a creer que era un debilucho, y empezaba a creer que esta pelea sería muy estúpida.

"¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN SUSTITUTO!" Grito un espectador.

Kendo, inhalo fuertemente, con los dientes un poco apretados, y poniendo una cara de enojado, pero en realidad era como la de un payaso.

"¡QUIEN FUE EL QUE ME LLAMO SUSTITUTOOO!" Grito corriendo a toda velocidad, saltando fuera de la plataforma, aterrizando en el suelo, y llego hasta las gradas donde estaban los espectadores, pegando un gran salto.

"¡FUISTE TU!" Grito, mientras agarraba a uno de los espectadores, era lo que parecía ser un mobiano, con características de un halcón.

"¡AGHH…! ¡YO NO FUI!" Grito, mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre. Sin embargo, su voz lo había delatado.

"Pues fíjate que como dijo el robot robusto, lo único que no soy bueno es en los sorteos." Explicaba muy enojado, mientras daba un simple hipo, y mientras lo hacía, muchas de las otras criaturas observaban la situación muy espantados por esa reacción, "Cuando se decidían nuestros turnos, yo quise hacer piedra con el puño, pero mi mano hizo papel en contra de mi voluntad, y eso siempre me pasa, por eso no me gusta jugar piedra, papel o tijera." Termino su explicación, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Si… lo que digas." Dijo el mobiano, cayendo al suelo al ser soltado por el agarre de Kendo.

"Me llevare esto." Dijo Kendo saltando de las gradas, con una botella de vidrio en su mano derecha, y cayendo nuevamente al césped en un instante.

"¡ESE ES MI LICOR FAVORITO!" Grito un espectador humano, dueño de esa botella robada.

"¿Por qué no decidí pelear contra Pyro? No es tan alocado como este tipo." Dijo Tails, recordando su comportamiento.

"No es muy divertido que me compares con otro, según mis actitudes, y parece que no eres muy divertido que digamos. Déjame decirte esto enano, mi técnica es la más mortífera de todas, el puño alegre, el estilo más común de los ebrios." Dijo Kendo, que después, se tomo varios tragos de la botella que consiguió, y en un instante, la arrojo fuera del lugar.

Tails, simplemente lo miro muy entretenido por las tonterías de este tipo.

"Mientras más bebo, mas fuerte me vuelvo. Esta técnica consiste en distraer a mi oponente con movimientos irregulares." Como explicaba Kendo, se subió rápidamente a la plataforma, "¿Me entiendes chico? Así que no me tomes a la ligera." Termino de explicar Kendo aun irritado por lo anterior.

"Es oficial, este tipo es un loco." Dedujo Bones, mirando lo estúpido que hacía.

"Es extraño, este tipo nos dice su estilo de pelea, pues eso deduce que de verdad es un tonto." Dijo Block, un poco extrañado.

"Aaah, con el es imposible." Dijo Bay, poniendo una mano en la cabeza como si él fuera una principal jaqueca.

"Je je, no cabe duda de que eres un tipo muy divertido y demasiado alegre. Sin embargo, no puedes depender solamente del puño alegre para poder derrotarme, así que espero que tengas otras técnicas además de eso." Conforme explicaba Tails, Kendo se detuvo, y lo miro fijamente, "Ya que si no es así, entonces esta pelea no será lo que digamos entretenida." Termino, mostrando una mirada, con una sonrisa extraña.

"Pero que mirada tan interesante, no me habían mirado así desde hace mucho tiempo." Dijo Kendo, mientras se dispuso a tararear una melodía, y mientras lo hacia se puso lo que parecía estar bailando, pero había algo extraño en esos movimientos, ya que parecía que eran muy inusuales para un ebrio. Tails lo miraba sin dejar de sonreír ante eso, "Creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho en esto." Termino de decir Kendo, como se puso en posición de combate muy extraña, y comenzaba a emanar el aura que había visto Gedo Mazu.

"Esos movimientos..." Comenzó Kimera.

"No se trata de un simple borracho." Concluyo Kronos.

Pronto, la pelea de Tails iba a comenzar, y parecía que se esperaba mucho en base a su primer oponente, Kendo.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo.<p> 


	20. Capitulo 20: Tails vs Kendo

Capitulo 20: Tails vs Kendo.

Los gritos del público se oían fuertemente, parecía como si estuvieran excitados por tanta adrenalina.

"El publico esta enloqueciendo, ni siquiera soy capaz de oír mi propias palabras, pero Bocoe y yo trataremos de relatar todo lo que sucederá ahora en el estadio." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono, pero parecía que nadie le ponía atención.

Tails se encontraba frente a frente contra Kendo, que era un ebrio muy extravagante. No sabía porque se había ofrecido voluntariamente a pelear contra él, pero sus instintos le decían que era el sujeto que podría darle una gran pelea. Kendo, también lo miraba fijamente, en toda su vida nunca había sentido una sensación tan extraña en su cuerpo, algo le parecía que este chico, a pesar de ser un poco menor de edad, tenía algo muy interesante en su estilo, y lo sabía muy bien, ya que la mirada que le daba era muy distinta a otras miradas que había visto en su vida. En base a eso, se genero una diminuta sonrisa.

"Vaya, al parecer Kendo se está poniendo sobrio, ya no posee esa mirada de un simple ebrio." Relato Decoe.

"Creo que kendo no será fácil de vencer." Dijo Bones un poco asustado.

"Eso parece ser cierto." Confirmo Block.

"Je, que mirada, no la había visto desde hace ya mucho tiempo." Dijo Kendo mostrando una sonrisa, "Creo que disfrutare mucho esta pelea."

Tails, simplemente se puso en posición de combate, mientras Kendo dio una ligera risa.

"Creo que Tails, tendrá un poco de dificultad." Dijo Gaia.

"¿Como sabes eso?" Pregunto Charmy.

"Tengo mi intuición y eso no me falla jamás." Respondió.

"Hablaste igual a Vector cuando trata de resolver un caso, y siempre se equivoca." Dijo Charmy riéndose un poco.

"Pero el simplemente es un amateur cuando se trata de resolver casos." Contrarresto Gaia.

"Bueno… si tu lo dices." Dijo Charmy un poco confundido a lo que dijo.

Cosmo puso atención en lo que dijo Gaia, y eso le preocupaba mucho.

"_Espero que no mueras, Tails."_ Dijo Cosmo en su mente.

…

Lion se encontraba parado, mirando con atención lo que pasara, mientras que Byako también observaba, mientras se comía algo de verduras fritas cortadas en pequeños trozos, que estaban en una pequeña charola, agarrándolas con un tenedor.

"Si te has convertido en el discípulo de Gaia, y entrenaste con ella mucho tiempo, entonces ella debió enseñarte muchas clases de técnicas." Dijo Lion en voz alta.

"¿Y qué clase de técnicas nuevas tiene señor Lion?" Pregunto Byako.

"Estamos a punto de descubrirlo." Dijo ahora mirando a Byako, y también a lo que hacía, "¿Oye no me das un poco?" Pregunto un poco hambriento.

"Lo siento, esto lo compre con mi dinero, si quiere algo tendrá que comprarlo usted mismo." Dijo Byako, mientras alejaba su comida de él.

"Si, lo entiendo, ¡OYE MIRA UN MURCIELAGO!" Grito de repente.

"¿Qué? ¿Donde…? ¡Oiga!" Grito de repente, cuando se dio cuenta, de que Lion le había arrebatado la charola de un manotazo, y se comía su comida rápidamente, "¡ESO NO ES JUSTO AMO LION, ESO ES MIO!" Grito enojado.

"A poco es mi culpa que caigas en un truco tan viejo, cállate y pon atención." Decía entre bocados, mientras que Byako le dio una mirada de rabia hacia él.

…

"¡Que comience la pelea!" Ordeno Decoe.

En un instante, Kendo soltó un aura de energía roja en forma de humo.

"_Que extraño poder, esto será muy interesante."_ Dijo Gedo Mazu en su mente.

"Tails, ¿Piensas que puedes seguirme el ritmo? creo que no estoy tan seguro de ello." Le dijo Kendo, que en un instante desapareció.

Tails, en un rápido movimiento, bloqueo un puñetazo de Kendo con su brazo derecho, que había aparecido detrás de él.

"¿Eso responde tu pregunta?" Pregunto sonriendo.

Kendo simplemente se rio, y comenzó su sigla de golpes. Lanzo su puño derecho contra él, pero Tails, en un rápido movimiento con su pierna, logro tirarlo, o eso creyó, ya que Kendo se coloco en sus manos para amortiguar su caída, y dio un salto mediante ese impulso hacia atrás, girando rápidamente como Sonic.

Kendo aterrizo en la plataforma, y corrió a toda velocidad contra él. Al llegar hasta él, Kendo decidió lanzar una sigla de golpes y patadas en todas las direcciones. Sin embargo, Tails hacia lo imposible para bloquearlas o esquivarlas, utilizando rápidos movimientos, o bloqueándolos con sus brazos y/o piernas.

"Es asombroso, Kendo lanza golpes a velocidades del rayo, ni siquiera soy capaz de saber lo que pasa." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"_Es muy rápido."_ Dijo en su mente, conforme evadió golpes con dirección a su rostro.

Sin embargo, Kendo decidió retroceder fuera de él, y simplemente le sonreía.

"Bloqueas muy bien, pero… ¿Lo haces bien si estoy en otras direcciones?" Pregunto, ya que en un instante desapareció.

"¿Que demo…?" Tails pregunto, mientras veía lo que pasaba.

Kendo se movía a una gran velocidad, y parecía que ni siquiera necesitaba correr.

"¿Están…? ¿Están viendo eso?" pregunto Bones asombrado.

"Así es, es demasiado rápido." Confirmo Block.

"Parece como si flotara en el aire." Agrego Kimera.

"Creo que perfecciono esa técnica a su modo, si no, solo emplearía golpes y correr, pero no a esa velocidad, es difícil seguirlo ahora." Explico Kronos.

Gedo Mazu simplemente veía la situación un poco asombrado.

Kendo, ahora parecía más bien un fantasma, apareciendo y reapareciendo de un lugar a otro, rodeando a Tails. Mientras sucedía, Bay simplemente observaba muy sonriente.

"Vaya, finalmente Kendo se pone serio esta vez." Dijo Bay un poco más calmado.

"¡Es-Es muy rápido, no puedo lograr ver los movimientos de Kendo, y es imposible que alguien pueda moverse así de simple!" Dijo Decoe.

"_Y yo que pensé que Sonic era rápido."_ Dijo Tails en su mente, mientras trataba de poder enfocar a Kendo.

Kendo desapareció por un momento, y luego reapareció, lanzándole una patada, pero Tails pudo bloquearla.

"Te atrape." Susurro, lanzando su puño hacia su estomago.

Tails no pudo reaccionar muy rápido, y termino recibiendo el golpe, pero algo era muy extraño.

"_Kendo, no le pego una vez." _Dijo Gedo Mazu en su mente.

Tails, fue en el aire, mientras se agarraba el estomago, pero él hizo girar sus colas como un helicóptero, y freno, tratando de localizar a Kendo. Sin embargo, Kendo apareció en el aire, y le propino un gancho a la cara, bajándolo hasta el suelo de la plataforma, con una caída fuerte.

"Es increíble, no pude ver lo que paso exactamente." Repitió Decoe.

"No hay problema, las cámaras pudieron captar lo que sucedió antes Decoe." Dijo Bocoe, como la imagen apareció en la gran pantalla.

"Era asombroso, Kendo le había propinado 4 puñetazos en el estomago a una gran velocidad, y el ultimo fue el que lo mando al aire, y en un segundo había aparecido lanzando el puñetazo, pero esta vez con una repetición muy lenta.

"Al parecer, Kendo es increíblemente rápido, ya que solo de este modo podemos ver los golpes que le propina a Tails en el ataque." Dijo Decoe, observando las imágenes.

"Diablos." Dijo Bones.

"No le da tiempo suficiente para que responda." Dijo Block, observando la situación.

"No, ese es un buen método para hacer un ataque sorpresa." Dijo Kimera, sabiendo que lo que hacia Tails era simplemente fingir.

Kendo se acerco al cuerpo de Tails.

"Je, te tengo." Dijo sonriendo.

Tails, abrió un poco su ojo izquierdo, y se levanto de un golpe, ocasionando que Kendo diera un grito de impactado.

"Piénsalo de nuevo, ya que el juego apenas comienza." Dijo Tails, mientras era su turno de atacar.

Tails corrió hacia él y le lanzaba sus puñetazos, pero no importaba cuanto lo hacía, Kendo los evadía a una velocidad que parecía que desaparecía y aparecía en un instante, incluso con los ojos cerrado.

"_Demonios, evade todos mis golpes."_ Dijo en su mente, sin detener su ataque.

"Fallaste… fallaste… fallaste… de nuevo… vamos… pégame…" Provocaba Kendo, mientras aun seguía esquivando.

Kendo, hacia que Tails diera golpes girando una y otra vez para poder cansarlo. Pero, pronto se aburrió, y decidió atacarlo por sorpresa, apareciendo a su derecha, y lanzando un golpe con su puño derecho, pero Tails consiguió desviarlo. Sin embargo, Kendo reapareció detrás de él, y lanzo otro golpe, pero aunque Tails pudo bloquearlo, esto le dio oportunidad a Kendo para darle un puñetazo con su mano izquierda directamente en el rostro, pero Kendo no se detuvo ahí.

Luego le dio una sigla de golpes en el rostro, uno tras otro. Tails consiguió salir de esos golpes, y al hacerlo escupió un poco de saliva, y se seco la boca. Luego, corrió, también haciendo uso de sus colas, mientras las hacia girar como un propulsor para prepararse a lanzarle una sigla de golpes.

"Tonto, no sabes que un ataque directo no funcionara." Dijo Kendo un poco aburriéndose.

Tails, no hizo caso, y se inmuto a atacar, pero tal y como lo dijo, Kendo los evadía fácilmente.

"¿Qué pasa? Tails no consiguió darle ni un solo golpe." Dijo Bones en la impresión.

Tails, comenzaba a perder más la paciencia al ver que seguía pasando lo mismo.

"Demonios, ¡toma!" Grito al final, lanzando un puñetazo con su puño robótico, que pudo darle directamente en el rostro.

"¡Eso es!" Grito Block.

Kendo se desplomo al suelo, con la boca abierta, y con signos que parecía estar inconsciente. Mientras, Tails, se detuvo, haciendo dejar de girar sus colas, y respirando pesadamente por tanto esfuerzo que impuso. Pero de pronto, Kendo había desaparecido, y reapareció detrás de él, y en un rápido movimiento, le dio una patada, mandándolo a impactarse contra el muro que limitaba a los espectadores de la lucha, y también se hizo añicos, que cayeron debajo de él.

"Pero que ataque más feroz, ni siquiera nos dan el tiempo de hacer comentarios, es increíble." Dijo impresionado Decoe.

"Así es, Tails se impacto contra el muro, saliendo fuera de la arena." Agrego Bocoe.

"El muro fue derribado, es asombroso ese poder." Dijo Bones.

"Así es, tal parece que el poder de golpe es mucho más fuerte, que los golpes o cortadas de los trompos de Bay." Comparo Block, recordando ese poder.

En un instante, Kendo dejo de estar concentrado, y tal parece que volvió a estar ebrio, se le podía notarse las mejillas un poco rojas, y su mirada de un estúpido. Kendo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y se sentó en el suelo de la plataforma.

"Oye robot, el micrófono." Pidió kendo a Decoe.

Kendo extendió su mano, y en un instante agarro el micrófono, pero un poco torpe.

"¡Y TODAVIA ME FALTA CHICO ZORRO!" Grito haciendo uso del micrófono, c poniendo una estúpida sonrisa, y con una mirada de loco.

"Creo que sé lo que dice, como saben, Kendo gana mucho poder mientras más bebe, así que él dice que no está lo suficientemente ebrio como para emitir la mitad de su poder." Explico Decoe, luego de retomar su micrófono.

En un instante, Decoe fue agarrado por Kendo, inclinándolo un poco más, mientras le acariciaba la punta de su cabeza, como un buen perrito, pero lo que le ocasionaba a Decoe, fue un ligero dolor y una inmensa vergüenza, ya que se veía que Kendo aun estaba con signos de embriagues.

"Buen chico, buen chico." Felicitaba Kendo, como si en realidad Decoe fuese una mascota.

…

"Damián, pudiste ver eso, esa es la fuerza del equipo Eragon. Jajaja, parece que ganamos el primer encuentro de Kendo." Decía Seph, mientras lanzaba una carcajada de triunfo.

Damián, observo a Seph, pero el simplemente emitió una risita, cerrando los ojos, ya que parecía mirar a un bromista mal barato.

…

"Sabes, tu y yo podemos ser buenos amigos, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar un trago de aceite, mientras que yo un licor liviano?" Pregunto, mostrando una sonrisa, y golpeándole suavemente la espalda con unas carcajadas.

"Aahhh…. Lo pensare con el tiempo." Dijo Decoe, mostrando signo de una sonrisa.

"¡OYE TU, TIENES QUE EMPEZAR A CONTAR!" Grito un espectador.

Decoe, recordó lo que tenía que hacer, y se levanto de golpe, atrayendo un poco la atención de Kendo.

"Discúlpenme, me había impresionado por los movimientos de Kendo, pero ahora comenzare el conteo, 1." Comenzó a contar Decoe.

"¿Creen que Tails tenga fuerzas para (2) regresar a pelear?" Pregunto Bones.

"No creo que Tails lo derrotaran (3) tan fácilmente." Respondió Block.

"Eso es cierto, pero… (4) lo golpearon en todo el cuerpo." Agrego Kimera, mirando lo que pasaría ahora.

"5"

En un momento, Kendo recobro la conciencia, y se levanto rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué paso Tails? Pensé que eras un chico (6) muy resistente, y querías ver mi verdadero poder." Se burlo Kendo, con una sonrisa.

"7"

"No hice nada, ¿Y todo ya ha terminado?" Pregunto.

"8"

Una diminuta piedra cayó del gran montón de escombros.

"9"

De repente, las rocas salieron disparadas en millones de pedazos, y Kendo se asusto un poco, pero pronto cambio, cuando una figura cayó en la plataforma. Ahí estaba Tails, moviendo un poco sus piernas, y movía su brazo robótico para ver si aun funcionaba.

"Eso estuvo cerca, pero si no me hubiese protegido, estaría en muchos problemas." Explico, mientras se podía ver que estaba un poco sucio y con marcas de heridas, pero también su brazo robótico, que tenía grandes abolladuras, pero aun podía moverlo.

"Excelente, todo el tiempo se protegió con su brazo derecho." Dijo Bones.

"Ven, se los dije no hay de qué preocuparse." Dijo Kimera sonriendo.

"No era lo que oí." Susurro Block.

"¿Que dijiste?" pregunto un poco furioso.

"Nada, no dije nada." Dijo Block rápidamente.

…

"¡Si, tu puedes Tails! ¡SI!" Grito Cosmo, parándose de su asiento.

"Siéntate." Pidió Narcissus.

"Lo siento." Se disculpo, con el rostro un poco rojo de lo vergonzoso que hizo.

…

"Un movimiento que erro, puede costarme la vida si se trata de ti." Dijo entendiendo la situación.

"Eso es muy cierto." Confirmo, aun con los brazos cruzados.

"No sé porque, pero al parecer me estoy convirtiendo de alguien dulce, a alguien adicto a este tipo de entretenimiento." Dijo empezándose a reír un poco.

Kendo, también se rio un poco en base a lo que dijo.

"Je je je je, es normal para aquellas personas que pelean por primera vez en su vida, y debes sentirte afortunado, ya que para alguien de tu edad, es increíble que digas eso." Explico kendo.

"¿Y tu… también?" Pregunto sonriendo.

"Yo por otro lado, no lo puedo negar, soy un fanático de este tipo de peleas." Dijo Kendo, también sonriendo.

"Es bueno escuchar eso, ya que me estoy comenzando a emocionar." Dijo moviendo un poco su brazo izquierdo.

"Menos charla, y más pelea." Ordeno Decoe.

En un instante, Tails levanto su mano izquierda hacia Kendo, y comenzó a generarse una bola de energía. Kendo, se sorprendió un poco ante ese movimiento, al igual que el público que observaba detenidamente quedo sorprendido ante eso. Tails, simplemente sonrió, y en lugar de seguir apuntando hacia Kendo, apunto hacia una parte del techo del estadio.

En un segundo, el ataque de energía fue lanzado y se impacto contra el techo, ocasionando una explosión, mientras se caían varias partes hacia el público que consiguió esquivarlos. Kendo, simplemente lo miro por esa reacción tan extraña que hizo.

…

"¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?" Pregunto Narcissus, parándose en su asiento.

"Narcissus, eso fue…" Comenzó Bay Leaf.

"Caos Blast." Termino Gaia por él.

Todos miraron a Gaia, que simplemente se rio.

"A poco pensaron que Tails se inscribiría sin tener técnicas poderosas para pelear." Dijo ella un poco extraña por como la miraban.

"Eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es que… ¿Cómo pudo lograr eso, y sin una esmeralda caos?" se preguntaba aun Narcissus.

"El utiliza otro tipo de poder en lugar de las esmeraldas caos, ¿no es así Gaia?" pregunto Ana.

"Acertaste." fue lo único que dijo.

"Pero… si utiliza otro tipo de poder, debe tener un límite." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Para una técnica tan poderosa como el Caos Blast, si, lo tiene." Respondió Gaia.

…

"Pero, ¿por qué hizo eso?" pregunto Bones confundido.

"Creo que su intención no fue fallar el blanco a propósito, ¿oh si?" Pregunto Block, sin obtener algo de atención de los demás.

Tails, simplemente se abanico la mano, mientras lo veía con una sonrisa.

"Esta es una de las técnicas más poderosas de mi dimensión, el Caos Blast." Explicaba mostrándole ahora su mano izquierda, y en la punta de sus dedos medio, anular y meñique comenzaron a brillar, "Con el poder que tengo, puedo usarlo hasta 4 veces seguidas, y el poder de mi Caos Blast incrementa dependiendo de mi propia energía, pero es muy débil si no empleo al menos una sola esmeralda caos." Explico Tails.

"Asombroso, al parecer Tails, nos muestra su técnica más poderosa, y se trata del Caos Blast, que es considerado una de las técnicas más poderosas de su propia dimensión." Relato Bocoe.

"¿Te volviste loco? No te dejes llevar por la actitud de ese ebrio." Regaño Block en voz alta.

Kendo, simplemente se rio estúpidamente, con la boca bien abierta, aun cruzado de brazos.

"Ja ja ja ja, Eres un chico muy extraño, me agradas, ¿Lo sabes?" Dijo, aun riéndose de forma tonta.

Pero pronto su risa se desvaneció, como comenzaba a sentir nauseas, y en base a eso su rostro se puso un poco negro, y rápidamente se cubrió la boca, como trataba de retener algo dentro.

"He bebido demasiado, y ya estoy ebrio, justo a tiempo." Dijo en voz alta.

Tails, se le cayó una gota de sudor en base a lo que paso, y lo miro muy inquietante. Kendo, se limpiaba un poco la boca, y al terminar, simplemente dio una sonrisa.

"Bueno, después de todo, una promesa es una promesa, así que te mostrare mi técnica más poderosa." Dijo sonriéndole macabramente.

"¿QUE LO VAS A HACER? DEBES ESTAR MINTIENDO, ¿VAS A HACER TU TECNICA SECRETA, Y A ENSEÑARLA?" Pregunto Bay en voz alta, y sorprendido por lo que dijo.

Kendo, simplemente sonreía, este chico era alguien que si merecía mostrarle su técnica. Después de todo, Tails le mostro su técnica más poderosa, así que sabía que tenía que mostrársela.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo.<p> 


	21. Capitulo 21: El verdadero poder de Kendo

Capitulo 21: El verdadero poder de Kendo.

"Observa con atención lo que hare para emplear mi técnica." Como decía Kendo, coloco su mano izquierda detrás de él, como si estaría a punto de sacar algo.

"¿De qué se tratara esa técnica?" Pregunto Bones.

"Esta presumiendo mucho de ella, sea lo que sea, debe ser muy poderosa." Respondió Kimera.

En un instante, Kendo saco detrás de él una especie de botella pequeña de metal, y se la mostro a Tails para que pudiera verla.

"Este… es el alcohol más poderoso que existe… en mi dimensión, la sangre de dragón escarlata." Dijo Kendo.

"Al parecer Kendo saco lo que parece ser un licor muy fuerte, ¿pero esto tendrá que ver con su técnica?" Pregunto Bocoe.

Kendo simplemente daba una risa por lo que sucedería.

"Je je je, está hecho de los componentes alcohólicos más fuertes, pero su principal ingrediente son 3 gotas de la sangre del más poderoso dragón de mi dimensión. Solamente un tonto se atrevería a beber este alcohol tan perjudicial para la salud, pero en cuanto a mi…" como Kendo explicaba, coloco la tapa en su boca, y se la saco de un jalón de sus dientes, escupiéndola al suelo, "Yo soy completamente un adicto a esta clase de riesgos."

Luego, comenzó a beber todo el licor de la botella.

"Se está bebiendo la botella entera." Dijo Decoe.

Kendo termino de beber todo el contenido, y tiro la botella fácilmente. Tails observaba con detenimiento lo que sucedería. Kendo, dio un simple eructo, lanzando una pequeña bola de humo por el alcohol que bebió, y en un instante comenzó a sentirse raro, y empezó a temblar como una gelatina. Tails se sorprendió por lo que veía, la energía de Kendo estaba aumentando tanto, que al liberarse, provoco que el propio estadio se puso de un color rojo, incluso el cielo se torno rojo.

…

"¿Qué pasa? Byako, ¿Crees que eso hubiese sido una clase de bebida energética?" Pregunto Lion.

"Aahh, no lo creo señor Lion, según yo, no lo creo." Respondió Byako.

"Hmm, es asombroso, al parecer tenia ahí oculto su verdadero poder." Dijo Lion, retomando la vista a lo que sucedía.

…

"Asombroso, todo el estadio, se está llenando del increíble poder de Kendo." Relato Bocoe al público.

Todo el público se quedo en silencio mientras observaba el increíble aumento del poder de Kendo. Tails observaba un poco nervioso a Kendo, que emanaba un aura extraña en forma de humo violeta, que soltaba por su cuerpo, y se esparcía por todo el lugar sin detenerse.

"_Es… asombroso." _Dijo Tails en su mente.

…

"¿Que sucederá?" Pregunto Bones.

"Eso aun no lo sabemos." Respondió Block.

Todo el grupo de Tails miraba el gran poder de Kendo, sin siquiera decir algo.

…

Kendo comenzó a emitir gruñidos, que cada vez aumentaban un poco más en ruido.

"Todos estamos esperando que Kendo muestre su técnica secreta, ¿Pero cómo podrá ser?" Se preguntaba Decoe por el micrófono.

Pronto, los músculos de Kendo comenzaban a incrementar un poco de tamaño, con varias venas hinchadas alrededor, y los gruñidos de Kendo se oían cada vez más fuertes. Todos observaban en silencio, y parecían que contenían la respiración mediante el suspenso que hacía. Pero de pronto, el estadio volvió a sus colores originales, y Kendo detuvo sus gruñidos, ya que se fue rápidamente a la orilla del estadio, tapándose la boca, se puso de rodillas, y comenzó a vomitar sin ser visto por Tails. Decoe se cayó mediante lo que sucedió ahora, ya que esperaba algo diferente a lo que hacía ahora, pero no fue el único. Bocoe, también se había caído de su asiento, con una mano en el aire, tratando de pararse de nuevo. Todo el estadio se empezó a dudar de lo que hizo, y de lo que sucedería ahora, hasta algunos se rieron un poco.

…

Lion también se había caído de su asiento, de la misma forma en que lo hizo Bocoe, pero se incorporo rápidamente.

"¿Que… paso?" Pregunto entrecortado Lion.

…

Bay, simplemente se sentó de golpe.

"Ahhhh, lo volvió a hacer, es el colmo con él, no puede ser fuerte sino hace eso, siempre es lo mismo." Dijo Bay, con los ojos cerrados, mientras se frotaba el cuello lentamente, y un poco disgustado por lo que paso.

…

"Pero qué forma más extraña de aumentar sus poderes." Como dijo Lion, se fijo en Byako, que también se había caído, y lo que se le podía ver eran parte de sus piernas al aire, moviendo los pies un poco, "¿Qué haces aun en el suelo?" pregunto.

Byako se levanto rápidamente, frotándose el cuello.

"Ah, perdón señor Lion, es que yo también esperaba otra cosa que eso." Se disculpo Byako.

"¿No me digas que eso es lo que… estábamos esperando?" Pregunto Lion, un poco desilusionado.

…

"Kendo, respóndeme, ¿estás bien?" Pregunto Decoe, mientras le frotaba la espalda, para tratar de que expulse un poco más, y así poder recuperarse.

"Creo… que si." Dijo un poco mareado, y tratando de expulsar un poco más.

Tails lo miraba tan intrigado por lo que sucedió recientemente.

"Jejejejeje, tonto no sabes que Kendo ahora es prácticamente invencible." Dijo la voz de Bay, mientras Tails ahora le atrajo su atención.

"Kendo es muy poderoso. Sin embargo para que su poder este liberado al máximo, tiene que hacer eso, es una forma única para quedar prácticamente sobrio." Decía Bay, mientras se frotaba la nariz por un poco de comezón, "Beber mucho y utilizar su técnica de puño alegre no son más que rituales antiguos que se usaban en el universo de los humanos." Conforme explicaba Bay, miraba a Kendo, y mostraba una sonrisa, "No cabe duda en lo que diré, nadie puede ser capaz de vencerlo cuando su poder se eleva al beber uno de los licores más poderosos de nuestra dimensión." Termino Bay.

Tails volvió a mirar a Kendo que aun era tratado por Decoe, pero simplemente lo detuvo.

"Muchas gracias, creo que te lo pagare invitándote a tomar un trago." Dijo Kendo.

"Ah, no gracias, no soy de tomar mucho." Respondió Decoe.

Kendo se levanto de golpe, y miro a Tails ahora.

"Ya me siento… mucho mejor." conforme lo miraba, Tails noto que su piel cambiaba de color, su piel y su cabello, se tornaban de un color más oscuro, y sentía como su poder aumentaba lentamente.

…

"Kendo, esta poniéndose sobrio." Dijo Kronos.

"Además, ¿sienten algo extraño en su energía?" Pregunto Block.

"Su energía esta mezclándose… con su propio poder alcohólico." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

"Puño alegre, también es llamado Suiken en japonés, significa que entre más ebrio, más fuerte se vuelve." dijo Bones, recordando lo que significa.

Kendo, camino hacia Tails, y se detuvo tomando su distancia.

"Creo que después de eso, veremos finalmente su gran técnica secreta." Dijo Bocoe, levantado después de lo que paso anteriormente.

Kendo, miraba a Tails con una sonrisa muy extraña.

"Soy Kendo, el gran maestro del puño alegre, y el más poderoso del equipo Eragon." Dijo, mientras se ponía en posición.

Tails lo miraba, mientras que se fijo en sus manos. Lentamente, se estaba generando una bola de energía del mismo color que el sol, y lentamente tomaba el tamaño adecuado.

"Asombroso, Kendo está usando por primera vez su poder, y debo decir que es algo que nunca fue visto en mi vida." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

…

Ya lo entiendo." Dijo Kronos.

"¿Que- ¿Que es lo que entiendes Kronos?" Pregunto Bones.

"El verdadero color del poder de Kendo, es una mezcla de su propia energía y alcohol, es algo muy poco común en la vida." Explico.

Kendo, le dio una sonrisa a Tails, mostrando sus dientes blancos, y le mostro su bola de energía, que era del tamaño de una pelota de futbol.

"Está haciendo una bola de energía como el caos Blast." Dijo Block asombrado.

"Y creo que su poder es el mismo que el que utilizo Tails." Agrego Kimera.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso Kimera?" Pregunto Bones, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

…

"Comparemos nuestros poderes, enano, ¡VAMOOOS!" Grito, corriendo hacia un lado.

"Como tu digas." Dijo Tails, haciendo girar sus colas para que pudiera volar, y seguirle su velocidad.

Ahora, Ambos estaban mirándose, mientras iban a gran velocidad, sin fijarse si se iban a salirse de la plataforma.

"Van a medir sus poderes." Dijo Block.

Kendo se detuvo de repente, y se preparo para lanar su ataque.

"¡AAAHHH, TOMA ESTO, LANZAMIENTO DE DESTRUCCION!" Grito, haciendo el mismo movimiento que un lanzador de beisbol, levantando su pie derecho en el aire, para después, bajarlo fuertemente y hundiéndose en las baldosas, mientras lanzaba su bola de energía con su mano derecha.

Tails, Detuvo su vuelo, poniéndose frente a Kendo, y preparo su ataque.

"¡CAOS BLAST!" Grito, lanzando el ataque de su mano izquierda.

Ambos ataques, iban con rumbo a chocarse, y el impacto fue asombroso. Mientras se impactaron, hicieron que dieran un gran resplandor, tan segador, que muchos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos.

"¡AMBAS ESFERAS DE ENERGIA SE HAN ESTRELLADO!" Grito Decoe, mediante el ruido que ocasionaban en el choque.

…

"No puedo ver quien está ganado." Dijo Block, tratando de mirar si alguno de los ataque se estaba debilitando.

Pero su respuesta apareció, cuando ambos ataques se hicieron pedazos en el aire, haciendo que el brillo, y el sonido se acabaran.

"Fue un empate." Confirmo Kronos.

…

En el momento en que paso, Tails, corrió a toda velocidad hacia Kendo. Mientras que Kendo, hizo lo mismo.

¿Qué pasa, que piensa hacer Tails ahora?" Pregunto Bones.

Cuando ya estuvieron frente a frente, Tails se dispuso a lanzar una serie de golpes, mientras que Kendo iba a hacer lo mismo. En un segundo, ambos estaban dándose golpes a la velocidad del rayo, sin siquiera protegerse de ellos.

"Diablos, están luchando sin siquiera protección." Dijo Bones sorprendido.

"Quien sea el primero en retroceder, le dará al otro la oportunidad para atacar." Explico Kronos.

"Están a la expectativa de que el oponente retroceda." Agrego Kimera.

…

Decoe, observaba sin posibilidad de saber cuántos golpes se lanzaban entre sí.

"Es tan rápido, que no soy capaz de ver, es imposible adivinar cuantos golpes se están lanzando." Informo Decoe.

Kendo, hizo un golpe con toda su fuerza en su brazo derecho, lanzando a Tails lejos de él. Tails, intento frenarse aferrándose en el suelo, pero solo desaceleraba su velocidad, y Kendo vio esto como una gran oportunidad.

"Aja, te tengo." Dijo, mientras creaba otra bola de energía, pero esta vez incrementaba todavía más su tamaño.

"Muy bien, esto terminara con una bola destructiva." Dijo Bay, sabiendo que esta vez sería el fin.

…

"Ambos pelean con poderes sumamente grandes, pero iguales, ya que mientras más hacen daño, ambos mandos reciben el mismo daño." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

"Así es, y puede que ambos queden severamente heridos, ya que como tu dijiste, pelean con técnicas casi similares." Afirmo Kronos.

"¿Dijiste severamente heridos?" Pregunto Bones, un poco asustado ante lo que oía.

…

Kendo, había creado una bola de energía igual de grande que una bola demoledora.

"¡AAAHHH, TOMA ESTO NIÑO, LANZAMIENTO DE DESTRUCCION SUPREMAAA!" Grito Kendo, lanzando la enorme bola hacia él.

"Que enorme es." Dijo Tails, asombrado, mientras frenaba lentamente.

"Es más grande que su Caos Blast." Afirmó Gedo Mazu.

"_Aun no está de pie, no podrá evitarlo."_ Dijo Kronos mentalmente.

"¡HERMANOOO, CUIDADO!" Grito Kimera.

"¡Tails!" Grito Cosmo en el pánico.

"No quiero ver." Dijo Galaxina en el temor.

Tails, tenía que pensar en algo pronto, pero se le había ocurrido algo y se preparo para el Caos Blast. Kendo, simplemente sonreía ante lo estúpido que iba a hacer.

"_Je je je, es inútil, ese tiro tiene toda mi energía, aun si lanzas un Caos Blast, no podrá hacer nada, solo será absorbido por mi técnica, y te golpeara."_ Dijo mentalmente.

"Ya lo tiene, nadie puede escapar de un ataque como ese." Dijo Bay en el triunfo.

Tails, se encontraba sentado después de haberse detenido completamente, preparando la trampa que tenía preparada para Kendo.

"¡DOBLE CAOS BLAST!" Grito Tails.

"¿Que dijiste?" Pregunto impactado.

Tails puso al frente sus dos manos, y en ambas disparo los dos tiros de caos Blast que le quedaban.

Los disparos entraron dentro de la bola de energía, y lo traspasaron sin problemas.

"_Hizo un doble disparo de Caos Blast." _Dijo en su mente, asombrado.

Ambos caos Blast, se combinaron en un solo disparo.

"¡Pudieron traspasarlo!" Grito Bones.

Sin embargo, la bola de energía de Kendo, no se detuvo.

"¡Pero la bola de energía de Kendo aun no se detiene!" Grito Block.

"¡HERMANOOO!" Grito Kimera.

En un segundo, ambos ataque llegaron con sus objetivos, y los lugares en donde estaban, se habían llenado de humo de diferente color. Decoe tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por el resplandor que emano, pero pronto se había desvanecido.

"¡El impacto fue asombroso!" Grito Decoe.

"¡OH, no, Taiiills!" Grito Block en el miedo.

Sin embargo, el humo había desaparecido, y con ello, revelo que no estaban.

"¡Ambos han desaparecido!" Dijo Block.

"¿Adonde se fueron? ¿Qué paso? ¿Se desvanecieron en el aire?" Preguntaba Bones asustado.

"¿Desaparecieron? ¿Se escaparon, o están fuera de la arena? ¿Donde están? No puedo verlos, al parecer han desaparecido." Dijo Decoe, mientras buscaba por todo el lugar.

"¡Están arriba!" Grito Bay.

Lo que dijo era correcto, Kendo bajaba rápidamente, y cayó en la plataforma. Una revisión más de él, se dieron cuenta de que estaba de regreso a sus colores originales, con muchas marcas, y golpes en l cuerpo. Además, su camisa se había hecho pedazos, por lo tanto ahora era visible su cuerpo en buena forma, pero con múltiples heridas.

Kendo aun miraba hacia arriba, y todos se fijaron lo que veía, y se sorprendieron. Tails había utilizado sus colas para poder salir del impacto, y ahora se encontraba mirando a Kendo. Luego, lentamente, descendió a la plataforma, y ahora podía verse de que tenía muchas heridas y marcas en el cuerpo. Ambos estaban mirándose, mientras respiraban pesadamente por utilizar todo su poder, y hacer esa clase de movimientos.

"Al parecer, ambos peleadores esquivaron los golpes en el último segundo. Kendo dio un salto, mientras que Tails utilizo sus colas para poder volar, y también puedo ver de que están muy mal heridos, las ropas de Kendo están casi destrozadas, y se le pueden ver a ambos muchas heridas en el cuerpo." Explicaba Decoe por el micrófono.

"(Respiración pesada) Al parecer, utilizaste los 3 tiros que tenias, y diste todo tu poder en los dos que aun te quedaban, lo que significa que ya no eres diferente a los mobianos comunes, ¿No?" Pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras aun respiraba pesadamente.

"(Respiración pesada) Si, etas en lo cierto." Respondió, aun respirando pesadamente, pero sonriendo.

"De hecho, yo tampoco tengo poder." Admitió Kendo, poniéndose las manos en sus rodillas, para así poder equilibrarse.

Luego, comenzó a reírse lentamente, y al igual que él, Tails también comenzaba a reírse suavemente, pero pronto, se rieron un poco más fuerte.

"¿Qué pasa? Ambos competidores comenzaron a reírse, y lo hacen a pesar de las heridas, creo que son unos fanáticos de las peleas." Dijo Bocoe, un poco asustado por lo que pasaba.

…

"¡Que estás haciendo! ¡No pierdas el tiempo con él!" Grito Seph, levantado de su asiento, mientras que Damián, simplemente observaba sonriendo, y Sliat, únicamente miraba sin cambiar su expresión.

…

"No les queda más poder, no pueden continuar." Concluyo Kronos.

"¿Significa que es un empate?" Pegunto Block.

"Nada de eso." Contrarresto Bones, "Estamos en la parte más decisiva, no puede terminarse como un empate." Explico muy intrigado por lo que sucederá.

…

Ambos aun seguían riéndose, pero pronto, Kendo ceso su risa.

"Muy bien, creo que es hora de terminar con esto." Dijo Kendo, aun sonriendo.

Tails, también ceso su risa, y lo miro sonriendo.

"Sí, creo que pensamos igual." Concordó Tails.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo.<p> 


	22. Capitulo 22: Duelo a muerte

Capitulo 22: Duelo a muerte en el circulo de fuego.

"Terminaremos a mi propio estilo." Dijo Kendo.

Kendo, rápidamente, saco dos botellas de licor detrás de él.

"Con un duelo a muerte en el circulo de fuego." Dijo Kendo, como les mostro las dos botellas a Tails en cada una de sus manos.

"¿Duelo a muerte… en el circulo de fuego?" Pregunto al no saber de qué se trataba.

Todo el público comenzó a preguntarse sobre ese tipo de duelo, hasta los miembros del equipo de Tails. Sin embargo, Bay no se lo preguntaba, el simplemente mostraba una sonrisa al ver que aparecerá uno de los duelos favoritos de Kendo.

…

"¿Duelo a muerte en el circulo de fuego?" Preguntaba Block.

"¿Que es lo que van a hacer exactamente?" Pregunto Bones.

"He visto diferentes clases de duelos en mi tribu extinta, pero jamás oí de ese tipo de pelea." Respondió Block, "Creo que utilizaran la propiedad del alcohol cuando se acerca demasiado al fuego."

…

"Creo que esto es demasiado." Admitió Cosmo, viendo la situación de su amante, "Ana, ¿seguirán peleando?" Pregunto.

"Claro que si, después de todo, la pelea aun no ha terminado." Respondió Ana.

"Pero creo que ya pelearon suficiente, ¿No crees que podrían al menos declararlo un empate?" Pregunto Charmy, sabiendo a lo que se refería Cosmo.

"Imposible." Dijo Gaia de repente, captando la atención de todos, "Esta es una pelea de criaturas fuertes, no puede terminar de esa manera." Agrego.

"Concuerdo con ella Cosmo." Dijo Narcissus.

"¿Y acaso pedí tu opinión?" Pregunto un poco enojada.

Narcissus, simplemente retomo lo que pasaría con un poco de nervios por si empezara una confrontación. Mientras que Cosmo, volvió a mirar lo que sucedía.

…

"En esta pelea, se permiten todo tipo de cosas, siempre y cuando el comité acepte dicha petición, ¿Pero a que se referirá Kendo con respecto a ese tipo de duelo?" Pregunto Decoe por el micrófono, mientras observaba a Kendo sacando ambas tapas de las botellas.

Luego, prosiguió a derramarla en el suelo de la plataforma, mientras caminaba, haciendo como un círculo medio.

"¡Esta tirando el licor al suelo de la plataforma!" Grito asombrado Bocoe.

Kendo, llego a la mitad del círculo, y se le había terminado la primera botella, ahora continúo con la segunda botella. Cuando ya hizo el círculo, Kendo tiro la segunda botella, y se dirigió a Tails.

"Primero nos quitaremos los zapatos para que estemos descalzos en esta pelea." Ordeno Kendo sonriéndole.

Tails asintió con la cabeza, y rápidamente se saco las zapatillas y los calcetines, y el los tiro a un lado, dejando expuestos sus patas en el suelo frio de la plataforma.

Kendo, se quito sus ojotas, y las lanzo, para que no estorbaran.

"Segundo, envuélvete en tus colas para que no puedas volar." Pidió Kendo.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Pregunto.

"No quiero que hagas trampa con respecto a esto." Respondió mostrando su sonrisa.

Tails, simplemente envolvió sus colas alrededor de su cintura, con un poco de molestias, pero logro conseguirlo.

"Ponme mucha atención, el circulo que hice, es en base a uno de los alcoholes más duraderos cuando es prendido en el fuego, el alcohol de la flama infernal." Explicaba Kendo, "Esta hecho de componentes, que le permite al ser prendido, durar mucho más tiempo que los alcoholes normales."

"¿Y por qué no los utilizaste para poder aumentar tu poder?" Pregunto sonriéndole.

"Su sabor es completamente nauseabundo, y además si lo hiciera, no sería justo para ti, sería como una desventaja muy injusta en base a como estas." Respondió, "Y si me lo hubiese bebido, solo aumentaría un poco mi poder." Agrego riéndose un poco.

Tails, emitió una simple risita en base a lo último.

"Cuando este círculo se encienda de fuego, ya no habrá marcha atrás, ya que si salimos del circulo, no solo podríamos terminar quemándonos, sino que además enfrentaremos la pena de muerte, podría decirse que es la línea limite. El objetivo es vencer a nuestro oponente, utilizando solo nuestro cuerpo, el ganador será quien se quede de pie." Termino de explicar con los puños bien apretados.

Muy bien." Dijo Tails, sonriéndole.

"Esperen, recuerden que primero tienen que esperar a que los oficiales de este torneo decidan si se aprobara esta clase de duelo, o no." Detuvo Decoe, pero parecía que no le ponían atención.

El público se impaciento rápidamente, por lo que había dicho Deoce, y comenzaban a gritar y a decir cosas para que terminaran la decisión rápidamente. De repente, Bay se acerco hacia el circulo que había creado Kendo, no era ni lo bastante grande, pero ni lo bastante pequeño, ya que pudo ver, que tenían un poco de espacio para poder moverse un poco dentro de él. Rápidamente, saco lo que pareció ser un pequeño encendedor, mientras observaba que ambos no se movían ni un milímetro de donde estaban.

"Je je, duelo a muerte en el circulo de fuego, es la especialidad de Kendo, no podrán vencerlo en este duelo de golpes." Dijo Bay sonriendo.

"Disculpa, ¿Pero no sabes que no pueden estar más de dos competidores del mismo equipo en una lucha de uno a uno?" Pregunto Decoe.

"Tranquilízate Robot flacuchento, simplemente estaré a cargo de prender el circulo para cuando el comité apruebe este duelo." Explico Bay.

Decoe, lo miro por unos instantes, pero simplemente lo dejo para cuando hiciera lo que dijo.

…

"Oye, Kimera, ¿Crees que Tails sea capaz de ganar este tipo de duelo en base a como está ahora?" pregunto Block.

"El ya ha utilizado los 4 disparos de Caos Blast que tenía, además se puede ver que está muy mal herido en todo el cuerpo." Respondió Kimera.

"Quieres decir, que sería imposible ganarle." Redujo Bones a una explicación más sencilla.

"Obviamente, no se están fijando en Kendo, ya que también está mal herido, sin mencionar que utilizo todo su poder en ese gran ataque." Dijo Kronos.

"En conclusión, el ganador de esta pelea, será el que sea brutalmente más fuerte." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

"Ya entiendo." Dijo Block, "¡TAILS, NO TE OLVIDES LAS VECES EN QUE ME HAS VENCIDO EN LUCHAS CUERPO A CUERPO, ASI QUE NO VAYAS A PERDER ESTA VEZ!" Grito Block, recordándole que él era el más fuerte.

…

Tails y Kendo, estaban inmóviles, esperando la aprobación del comité, y el público se impacientaba a cada momento que pasaba. Decoe, observaba por la por la pantalla, la respuesta de su decisión. Parecía como si pasaban horas en lugar de minutos, pero en un instante, mostraron el signo de una cruz, y Decoe sabía lo que significaba. Sin embargo, el público comenzó a abuchear por esa decisión, y empezaban a gritar para que recapacitaran.

…

Un sirviente robot, se acerco a Damián, explicándole lo que paso, y rápidamente se levanto de su asiento.

"¿PERO, QUE DEMONIOS HACEN LOS JUECES DEL TORNEO?" Pregunto Seph, enfurecido al saber de que habían rechazado el duelo.

Damián, se marchaba hacia donde estaban los jueces.

"¿Necesita que vaya a ver qué es lo que pasa allá?" Pregunto Sliat, ofreciéndose voluntariosamente.

"No, yo me encargare, voy a ver qué sucede, pero dime Sliat, ¿Ya están aquí los otros miembros de tu equipo del cual me platicaste?" Pregunto Damián.

"No lo sé." Respondió Sliat.

Damián, solamente sonrió, y retomo su camino hasta los jueces del torneo.

…

¡SILENCIO POR FAVOR, SE SEGUIRAN LAS REGLAS DE LOS JUECES, A MENOS QUE DIGAN LO CONTRARIO!" Grito Bocoe por el micrófono.

Tails y Kendo, se miraban fijamente, con el deseo de empezar la pelea que definiría todo esto. Sin embargo, no se movían, ni siquiera un milímetro. Pero una mirada a la pantalla de nuevo, re4velo que la cruz había desaparecido.

"Ah, esperen, parecen que los oficiales del torneo están recapacitando." Dijo Decoe a todos por el micrófono.

Pronto, un viento estaba soplando fuertemente, haciendo que hasta las ramas de los arboles mas grandes se agitaran por su influencia. Pronto, el cielo, se cubrió de nubes oscuras, y lentamente, cubrían el sol, generando oscuridad en todo el estadio.

"Esto no es bueno, al parecer la multitud se está impacientando, y al parecer esto es un presagio de lo que puede pasar." Dijo Bocoe, tomando nota de todos en el torneo, y del mal clima que apareció de repente.

El viento soplaba sin signos de que se detuviera, pero Tails y Kendo poco le importaban, y no se movían de su posición. Un gran rayo salió del cielo, iluminando a ambos con su resplandor, pero ellos todavía sonreían ante lo que pasaba, y ni siquiera le ponían atención al clima raro que sucedía.

Decoe observo al público, y cada vez se impacientaba más y más, hasta algunos querían pararse y hacer algo para que comenzaran. Luego, retomo la mirada a la pantalla, que todavía no daba su respuesta.

"Tiene que esperar un poco más, por favor." Pidió Decoe al público.

Pronto, todo el lugar se lleno de oscuridad, apenas era visible aquellos que peleaban, ya que nubes mucho más oscuras cubrían el cielo, remplazando las otras que oscurecían un poco.

"Esperen, por favor, esperen un momento." Pidió también Bocoe, ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ambos miembros de los equipos, esperaban ansiosamente la decisión para ver la gran batalla. Tails, tenía su mirada únicamente en Kendo, quien Kendo aun lo miraba, ambos poseían miradas de impaciencia ante lo que pasaba, y parecía que podrían hacerlo para siempre.

Sin embargo, la decisión del comité ya apareció, y en lugar de mostrar una cruz, mostraba un círculo, y el público aclamo para que comenzaran.

"Los jueces, decidieron de que comience la pelea." Les aviso Decoe.

En ese momento, Bay prendió su encendedor, y lo coloco en el charco de alcohol, que en un instante, se genero una línea de fuego, rodeando a ambos competidores, y Bay rápidamente volvió a su lugar. En un instante, varios reflectores fueron encendidos, enfocándose en lo que pasara, y en el momento en que tomaron posiciones, Tails y Kendo comenzaron a pelear.

"A la señal, ambos peleadores comenzaron a pelear." Dijo Decoe.

Tails, le daba golpes en el rostro, o en el abdomen a Kendo, mientras que el respondía de la misma manera, sin ninguna vacilación a que retrocedieran hacia las flamas del circulo.

…

Lion y Byako, observaban como se daban de golpes, y se ponían nerviosos por lo que pasaría.

"Este sí que es un rival difícil, señor Lion, ¿Cree que Tails pueda utilizar alguna otra técnica que haya aprendido en su entrenamiento?" Pregunto Byako.

"No puede hacerlo, para lograrlo, necesitaría tener toda su energía, además, el está muy cansado, pero creo que en esta ocasión ya no importa eso." Respondió Lion, un poco asustado por lo que pasaba.

…

"Es increíble, ninguno ha retrocedido por los golpes que están recibiendo." Dijo Bocoe, con los ojos un poco abiertos al ver a dos peleadores que no se inmutaban a retroceder.

...

"Increíble, ¿De dónde sacan la energía para pelear?" Se preguntaba Block.

Todo el equipo de Tails, observaba con ojos un poco abiertos ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Kendo, remata a ese enano tonto!" Grito Bay a Kendo.

Tails le lanza un puñetazo derecho a Kendo en el rostro, mientras que el recibió un puñetazo en el estomago, pero luego le propino a Kendo un puñetazo izquierdo en su mandíbula. El publico aclamaba por este gran entretenimiento, y apoyaban a uno de ellos para que terminara con esto rápido. Cosmo observaba lo que sucedía, pero mientras miraba, el miedo a que algo podría pasarle a Tails se incrementaba cada vez más y más.

Tails, le lanza un puñetazo al abdomen de Kendo, pero este le regresa un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco hacia atrás. Sin embargo, recobro la compostura lanzando un codazo hacia su abdomen, y Kendo le responde con un rodillazo en el estomago, haciendo que se bajara un poco, pero luego Tails, se levanto propinándole un gancho derecho en su barbilla,

…

Mientras que en el sector donde estaban varios representantes, y Sliat observando lo que pasaba, se genero fuertes ruidos originarios detrás de la puerta donde estaba Sliat, captando su atención un poco.

"ALTO AHI." Grito un robot guardia, vigilando ese sector.

…

Detrás de esa puerta, había dos eggbots, equipados con ametralladoras y escudos en sus manos, observando como un tercero cayó al suelo, haciéndose pedazos.

"Alto, no puedes pasar aquí sin un pase." Dijo uno de ellos al que hizo eso.

"Así es, fuera de aquí." Rectifico el otro eggbot.

La entidad se acercaba calmadamente hacia ellos. Estaba cubierto igual que Imperion, una túnica que le hacía difícil ver quién era. Su túnica era más larga que Imperion, ya que cubría sus manos, pies y rostro muy enormemente, hasta sobraba gran parte de ella en la parte inferior, que era arrastrada en el suelo, pero era un poco más alto que Imperion.

Los eggbots, dispararon sus ametralladoras contra él, pero en un instante salto sobre ellos. Los eggbots, se cubrieron con sus escudos, pero hizo un rápido movimiento con sus manos convirtiéndolas en garras afiladas, que regresaron a la normalidad al caer al suelo, y él simplemente retomo su caminata. Los eggbots, se quedaron inmóviles, y en un instante, sus escudos se rebanaron en diferentes partes, al igual que sus armas, y a ellos, que se convirtieron en una pila de trozos de metal cortado, y con varias chispas saliendo de ellos, pero en un instante, hicieron una pequeña explosión. El ser, abrió la puerta donde estaba Sliat, y al entrar la cerro, para luego acercarse hacia Sliat, pero se detuvo detrás de él, tomando un poco de distancia.

Ah, con que era tu Metamorph, llegas mucho antes de lo que pensaba." Dijo Sliat, dándole una sonrisa, y simplemente volteando un poco para verlo.

"Si, lo sé, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver esta pelea, ya que sentía un rival poderoso." Dijo con una voz un tanto suave y tenebrosa a la vez.

"Se llama Tails." Dijo Sliat.

"Quiero verlo." Pidió Metamorph.

"Está peleando ahora, míralo." Dijo sliat.

"No tengo la túnica tan larga Sliat, lo estoy viendo." Dijo Metamorph.

"Dime, ¿Qué te parece?" Pregunto Sliat.

Metamorph, simplemente dio un suspiro, y se dirigió hacia sliat un poco.

"Aun le falta mucho." Dijo.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.<p> 


	23. Capitulo 23: El desenlace del duelo

Capitulo 23: El desenlace del duelo

Tails recibió un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de Kendo, pero en un rápido movimiento, él le agarro la cabeza, para darle un rodillazo en el rostro, haciendo que retrocediera un poco, mientras que Kendo, se agarraba el rostro, hasta podía sentir como su nariz tiraba unas pocas gotas de sangre. Luego, Tails le dio una sigla de golpes en el abdomen, haciendo que retrocediera aun más.

Kendo, además de sentir la fuerza de los puñetazos que no se detenían, sentía el fuego en la piel de su espalda, y comenzaba a arder sus pies por el calor, así que le lanzo a Tails un rodillazo en el estomago, haciendo que Tails se agarrara del dolor, y luego Kendo le dio un codazo en la frente, para que retrocediera, y prosiguió a darle puñetazos en partes de su cuerpo, para acercarlo a las flamas de su espalda.

Tails, podía sentir como su pelaje se chamuscaba un poco por la intensidad de las flamas, y decidió salir de allí, dándole a Kendo una patada en el estomago, para que retrocedieran, y evitar el fuego infernal. El público observaba, alentando a ambos guerreros que daban todo lo que tenían.

"Esto es asombroso, aunque me bloquean un poco las flamas, puedo ver que ambos se están golpeando con mucha fuerza, y aunque retrocedían, regresaban a su posición inicial." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Ya entiendo, esto será muy difícil." Dijo Kimera, analizando la situación.

"¿Que quieres decir Kimera?" Pregunto Bones.

"Estoy viendo la pelea entre Kendo y mi hermano, y estoy seguro que no va a terminar nada bien para el perdedor." Respondió.

"Así es, esta es una pelea de vida o muerte." Agrego Block.

"Con tan solo verlos, se me está comenzando a erizar los pelos en púas de cuerpo espín." Dijo Kimera, un poco asustado.

…

Cosmo, miraba, y la presión comenzaba a aumentar para ella. Esto era demasiado para ella, y no soportaría que Tails muriera ya que significaba mucho para ella. A diferencia de su familia, sin Tails era como si el mundo o sus amigos no le importaban. Ella trataba de soportar las lagrimas, incluso se cubrió con las manos el rostro.

"No lo aguanto más." Dijo Cosmo.

"¿Cosmo?" Dijo Narcissus intrigado por lo que dijo.

De repente, Cosmo miro de nuevo, ahora con la mirada decidida a detener esta pelea.

"Si Tails sigue peleando de esa manera, puede llegar a morir, no quiero ver esto." Explico.

"Pero Lion puede regresarlo a la vida." Dijo Gaia en un susurro.

"¡SILENCIO GAIA!" Grito escuchando lo que dijo.

"Ay, perdón." Se disculpo un poco nerviosa por la actitud repentina de ella.

Era lógico para Gaia, aunque Tails llegue a tener la posibilidad de regresar a la vida como lo hizo Ana, que es el yo futuro de Cosmo, eso no significaba nada, ya que perder a un ser querido por primera vez era imposible olvidarlo, y menos para Cosmo, ya que podría llegar a culparse por todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos se fueron, cuando vio a Cosmo levantándose de golpe.

"¡Debo detener esto!" Dijo corriendo a toda velocidad, con rumbo hacia la arena.

"¡Espera!" Grito Narcissus, pero Gaia lo detuvo.

"¡Yo iré por ella!" Grito corriendo tras ella.

Todo el grupo miro como ambas chicas entraron en los pasillos del estadio.

"¿Creen que estarán bien?" Pregunto Charmy.

"Creo que lo estarán." Dijo Ana, sin mirar esta pelea.

A decir verdad, Ana quería detener esta pelea, pero ella supo que todo esto se relacionaba con esos dos niños, y aunque intente hacer algo, lo único que obtendría seria nada.

…

"¡COSMO ESPERAA!" Gritaba Gaia, mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

Ellos aun no conocían bien este estadio, así que no podía garantizar si Cosmo encontraría el camino hacia la arena, pero ahora lo único que estaba empeñado ahora, era tratar de alcanzarla, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, parecía que corría a una velocidad parecida a la de Sonic. Gaia, debía tomar nota de que necesitaba un poco de ejercicio después de que pase todo esto.

"¡COSMOO!" Grito Gaia, creyendo que había cruzado por aquí, pero luego se detuvo en un pasillo oscuro, y supo que la había perdido.

"¿Adonde se fue esta niña? Estoy seguro de que Dark Oak me matara si se entera de que la perdí." Dijo Gaia, mientras retomaba su caminata de regreso hacia su asiento.

Sin embargo, detrás de ella en el pasillo oscuro, unos seres la miraron. Eran de diferentes formas y colores, con diferentes clases de ropas comunes, había solo 3 de ellos, y uno que llevaba anteojos oscuros, y un cigarrillo en la boca, le dio la señal a los otros para que la sigan sigilosamente. Sin embargo, una persona, descendía por una escalera, y cuando vio lo que iban a hacer, decidió tomar otro camino.

Mientras caminaba, Gaia pudo oír unos pasos de algunos acercándose hacia ella por detrás, así que se dio la vuelta un poco, para ver a 3 seres deteniéndose, y mirándola con miradas locas y malvadas.

"Oye lobita, ¿No sabes que no es seguro andar solo por aquí?" pregunto un ser de piel verde, con un gran ojo rojo en la frente, y dos dientes superiores afilados que sobresalían un poco de su boca.

"Yo digo que la atrapemos." Dijo el segundo ser de piel opaca, con brazos más largos que su cuerpo, y un cuerno en la cabeza, ojos realmente diminutos, y una boca pequeña.

Gaia, tenía pensado atacar, pero no sabía que poderes tenían estos seres, o si eran muy fuertes para ella. Olvídense de pelear, en un rápido movimiento, Gaia planto la huida, corriendo hacia el camino que estaba a su derecha, mientras que los otros 3 la perseguían sin dudarlo.

Gaia, llego hasta un enorme salón, donde no había nadie para poder contar con su ayuda, y si lo había, sabía con exactitud que implemente la ignorarían. Podía sentir como los seres se acercaban más hacia ella, y ya no sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando una persona corrió justo hacia ella, y le tomo la mano repentinamente.

"Ven." Pido el humano, que la llevo hacia un lugar seguro.

Mientras se alejaban, los 3 monstruos, vieron a ambos alejarse, y retomaron la persecución. Pronto, Gaia y el humano, llegaron hasta un pasillo.

"Ven aquí, deprisa." Pidió el ser, que le tomo la mano, y se la llevo dentro.

Pronto se oyeron los pasos de los seres, que se acercaban cada vez más y más, pero para la suerte de Gaia, ellos no vieron que se habían metido aquí, y en lugar de detenerse, siguieron corriendo, creyendo que podían alcanzarla. Gaia, supo que ya estaba a salvo, y luego miro a la persona que lo ayudo de este embrollo, y se sorprendió ante quien era. Se trataba de Damián, quien simplemente le sonreía ligeramente.

"¿Tu… eres…?" Preguntaba Gaia, impresionada ante quien la salvo.

"Debes tener mucho cuidado, hay criaturas malvadas rondando por aquí." Dijo Damián, mientras retomo su caminata hacia su asiento. Gaia, no se inmuto a hablarle, simplemente observaba como se marchaba, pero luego recobro la conciencia y decidió volver a su asiento a toda velocidad.

…

Tails, recibió un puñetazo en el estomago, mientras le daba a Kendo en respuesta, un puñetazo derecho en el rostro. La batalla entre Tails y Kendo aun seguía, y parecía que era para siempre. De pronto, Cosmo apareció corriendo hacia donde estaba el escuadrón Delta, pero no pudo frenar bien y se choco contra Kronos por la espalda. Kronos, volteo para ver a Cosmo que estaba angustiada por alguna razón.

"Cosmo, ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto.

"¡POR FAVOR…! ¡DEBES DETENER LA PELEA!" Pidió desesperadamente.

"¿Quieres que detenga la pelea?" Pregunto confundido.

"¡USA TU PODER PARA PODER APAGAR LAS FLAMAS Y ASI PODRA TAILS ESCAPAR! ¿NO VES QUE PUEDE MORIR POR LO QUE PASA AHI?" Pregunto al final, agitando a Kronos para que pudiera reaccionar y hacer lo que diga.

Sin embargo, Kronos la detuvo, poniendo las manos en sus hombros para calmarla.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides." Respondió fríamente Kronos.

"¿QUÉ? ¿PERO POR QUÉ?" pregunto desesperada, y tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Kronos, tomo mirada a la batalla de Tails y Kendo, y el simplemente dio un suspiro.

"Yo y Tails… fuimos los primeros en ver a los oponentes más extraños de nuestras vidas." Comenzó a explicar, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado la primera vez en que Tails y Sliat se encontraron a solas.

Cuando Kronos, había visto a Sliat derribando esos árboles, creyó que en lugar de ser un ser vivo era más bien un monstruo que nunca debió existir.

"Los poderes de ellos no tienen comparación con los nuestros, ni siquiera contra Sliat." Agrego, sacando de su mente rápidamente lo que había visto en ese día.

"Nosotros, habíamos decidido pelear en este torneo por una única razón, detener a Sliat, y lo que intenta hacer." Explico Kronos.

"¿Pero si Tails llega a…?" Preguntaba Cosmo observando lo que pasaba.

"Tails hará lo indispensable para poder vencerlo, y esto es solamente un obstáculo que tiene que pasar para acercarse a él." Termino de explicar Kronos.

"Pero Kronos, te olvidas que también está peleando por su oponente." Agrego Kimera.

"¿Qué? ¿Pelea por su oponente?" Pregunto Cosmo.

Gedo mazu, se acerco a ella, y se arrodillo para estar mirándola frente a frente, y Cosmo esperaba la explicación a lo que quiso decir Kimera.

"Cosmo, cuando alguien pelea contra otros en este tipo de peleas, no solo entiendes su estilo de pelea, también entiendes a la persona, y ahora puedo saber que Tails, entiende mejor los sentimientos de Kendo que ninguno, le simpatiza, lo respeta por su estilo de pelea, de hecho, los dos se muestran respeto." Explicaba Gedo Mazu, mirando la gran pelea.

"Uno tiene que pelear a toda su capacidad contra el oponente, y es por eso que no podemos detener esta pelea hasta que el resultado sea claro." Agrego Kimera, mientras observaba.

Cosmo, miraba de nuevo la pelea de Tails, aunque quería que esto parara, lo que dijo Gedo Mazu y los otros era cierto, y no tuvo otra opción que dejar seguir la pelea.

"Tails." Decía Cosmo, con esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

Sin embargo, notaba algo extraño. Ella vio hace tiempo a muchas criaturas con miradas de furia y rabia en la pelea, pero la mirada de Tails era diferente a las demás que vio.

El estaba feliz, no importaba si el lanzaba un golpe o recibía uno de los golpes de Kendo, el se mostraba completamente feliz ante lo que hacía, y al igual que Tails, Kendo también sonreía. Por primera vez en su vida, le había tocado un oponente que hacía que se divirtiera como nunca en la vida, pero todo lo que era divertido y emocionante debía terminar.

"¿Esto nunca llegara a su fin?" Pregunto Bones, creyendo que mientras peleaban, el tiempo en que terminara pasaba lentamente, o peor aún, nunca llegaría.

"No, ellos solamente están esperando el golpe de gracia." Respondió Block.

"Seguramente, terminaran en el próximo golpe." Agrego Gedo Mazu.

…

"_Si, Kendo lo tiene donde lo quiere, solo espera el momento para ejecutar el golpe final."_ Dijo Bay en su mente, sin dejar de sonreír ante lo que sucedería, que era evidente para él.

…

Tails, le dio un golpe a la mandíbula de Kendo con su puño izquierdo, y Kendo decidió terminar con esto, así que él le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se acercara más a las llamas, y parecía que se iba a desplomar.

Todos se sorprendieron, y contuvieron la respiración ante lo que pasaría. En un rápido movimiento, Kendo le lanzaba un cabezazo con toda su fuerza, sin dudar en detenerse.

"¡Ahí esta! ¡El cabezazo final de Kendo! ¡Ya lo acabo!" Grito Bay en el triunfo.

Tails, sintió el calor enorme de las llamas en sus patas, lo que le ayudo recobrar un poco la conciencia, y en un instante, lanzo un cabezazo con rumbo hacia él, y como era de esperarse, ambos cabezazos se impactaron con tanta fuerza, y además un rayo salió disparado, ocasionando un resplandor en ambos competidores.

Todos quedaron iluminados por el resplandor, y se impactaron al ver ambos movimientos ejecutándose a la vez, ahora esperaban, quien sería el primero en ceder. Sin embargo, parecía que para Tails y Kendo, el tiempo se hubiese detenido, se encontraban aun en su posición, con ambas cabezas pegadas por el impacto, y ambos tenían los dientes apretados, pero pronto Tails sonrió a Kendo, y pronto se supo la razón.

Kendo, comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, y en un instante, se desplomo al suelo, haciendo un ruido fuerte, y agrietando el suelo de la plataforma. Para fortuna de Kendo, no pudo llegar hasta el círculo de fuego en la caída, y aun estaba sin quemaduras severas.

Decoe, pudo ver a Kendo tirado al suelo, y decidió iniciar el conteo.

"1… 2… 3…" Comenzaba a contar Decoe.

"¡SIIII, LO HEMOS CONSEGUIDO, (4) TAILS HA GANADO!" Grito Bones de alegría.

"Así es, (5) el cabezazo es el golpe favorito de Tails para dejar inconsciente a Kimera cada vez que se excede (6) en el café." Dijo Kronos.

"Si, y aun no dejo de hacerlo." Dijo Kimera.

"Y con tantas (7) veces empleándola, su cabeza es más dura que el propio megatal." Agrego Gedo Mazu.

…

Kendo, no se movía ni un milímetro, y Tails respiraba muy difícilmente por el calor.

"Es increíble… que la pelea… (8) Acabara… en el mismo golpe" dijo Tails entre respiraciones.

"9… ¡10!" Termino de contar Decoe, y viendo con un poco de dificultad que Kendo no se levanto, supo qué hacer, "¡La pelea ha terminado, 3 a 1 el ganador es el equipo Delta!" Grito Decoe por el micrófono.

Todos gritaban y aplaudían por esta increíble pelea, y aclamaban a Tails. Kronos, hizo un movimiento con su brazo izquierdo, y en un instante, las llamas habían desaparecido, y Tails respiraba aire fresco. Pronto, las nubes comenzaron a desvanecerse, y el cielo volvió a tornarse celeste, sin ninguna nube a la vista, y era señal para que los reflectores se apagaran.

"HERMANO, ¿ESTAS BIEN?" Pregunto Kimera, mientras iba rápidamente hacia él.

"Si." Respondió, mostrándole un pulgar arriba, y Kimera hizo lo mismo.

Cosmo, simplemente dio un suspiro de satisfacción al saber que todo había terminado… al menos por ahora.

"Excelente, hemos pasado a la siguiente ronda." Dijo Block feliz por eso.

"Si, así parece." Concordó Gedo Mazu.

…

Lion y Byako, respiraron profundamente, y Lion simplemente se apoyo en su mesa.

"Al fin ha terminado." Dijo Lion.

"Esta pelea fue muy asombrosa, amo Lion." Dijo Byako.

"Dímelo a mí, me canse solo de ver este gran encuentro Byako, creo que esto es mucho para mí." Concordó Lion.

…

"Ahhhhh… perdí." Dijo Seph, congelado por lo que vio, y en un instante se sentó fuertemente en su asiento, "Había apostado todo mi dinero por el equipo Eragon, estoy en bancarrota." Decía todavía sorprendido.

"Seph, fue una pelea asombrosa." Dijo Damián, que había regresado a su asiento, pero luego se retiro del sitio, acompañado por Sliat y Metamorph, dejando a Seph, aun en estado de shock por lo que paso.

…

"¡Si, lo consiguió!" Grito Ana, lanzando un puño, que accidentalmente, se impacto en el rostro de uno de los espectadores, "Ay… lo siento." Se disculpo un poco avergonzada.

"Fue una increíble pelea." Dijo Charmy viendo lo que pasaba.

"Y apenas esto está comenzando." Agrego Narcissus.

"Sería mejor irnos." Sugirió Gaia, que estaba parada al lado de ellos.

Ambos asintieron, y se fueron de sus asientos

…

"¡KENDO!" Grito Bay, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Kendo, que aun no se levantaba, "Parece que esta desmayado, increíble." Como Bay iba a ayudar a que se levante, noto que tenía muchas marcas, heridas y quemaduras en el cuerpo, pero su cabeza estaba más afectada por golpes, "tiene muy lastimado el cráneo, no puedo creerlo…" decía observando a Tails, mientras era analizado por Kimera para ver si estaba bien, "Nunca creí que alguien fuera capaz de hacer eso, y menos un zorro enano como el." Dijo, todavía sorprendido.

Pronto algo capto la intención de Bay. Era Kendo, que había vuelto en sí, y al descubrir que estaba en el suelo, el simplemente se sentó en el suelo con mucha dificultad, con la mirada en Tails, captando su atención.

"Tails…" Comenzaba a decir Kendo, muy triste por haber perdido, "He perdido esta pelea de manera justa… termina con mi vida." Pidió Kendo.

Tails lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y por un instante había querido hacerlo, pero lo hubiese hecho… si fuera igual que Sliat. En lugar de hacer lo que le pidió, él le tendió la mano derecha, para ofrecerla como una ayuda a que se levantara.

"Volveremos a pelear cuando ya estés mejor, te lo puedo asegurar." Dijo Tails.

"¿Que…? Tails." Dijo Kendo impactado, pero luego su impresión se torno una sonrisa, mientras aceptaba la mano de Tails para poder incorporarse.

"Tails, eres el mejor." Fue lo único que dijo Bay, en base al respeto que le mostro a Kendo, y supo que tal vez podría ganar el y su equipo este gran torneo.

Sin embargo, en uno de los ingresos a las gradas, estaban Sliat, Imperion y Metamorph, observando lo que había pasado, y simplemente era ver una broma pesada ante tal misericordia que le hizo Tails a su oponente.

"Que te parece Metamorph, muy pronto ellos serán nuestros oponentes." Dijo Sliat.

"Si es que logran llegar hasta nosotros." Corrigió Metamorph.

"No estoy muy seguro respecto a eso." Contrarresto Imperion.

Tails y su grupo, pudo ver a Sliat y su grupo observando lo que había hecho.

"Sliat." Dijo Tails como un susurro, y en un rápido movimiento, le mostro el pulgar hacia abajo en señal de que su derrota se aproximaba.

Sliat solamente sonreía ante tal broma que le hizo. El equipo Delta ingreso a la segunda ronda, pero eso solo fue un pequeño escalón para aproximarse a la pelea de verdad.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo.<p> 


	24. Capitulo 24: El inicio del equipo Sonic

Capitulo 24: El inicio del equipo Sonic.

Era ya el segundo día de la primera ronda del torneo de artes marciales, y el próximo equipo en pelear era el equipo Sonic, pero antes de su pelea, primero se iban a enfrentar otros dos equipos antes de empezar la pelea de Sonic. En un sector del bosque, camino hacia el estadio, Tails y Kimera, corrían sin detenerse, ya que se les hizo muy tarde cuando se despertaran.

"¡RAPIDO HERMANO, O LLEGAREMOS TARDE!" Le grito Kimera a Tails, que al parecer se detuvo por unos instantes para así poder descansar un poco.

"Oye… no es… mi culpa… que la pelea contra Kendo… me dejara aun muy cansado." Decía Tails entre respiraciones.

"Y no es mi culpa que te quedaste mas dormido que una momia de 1000 años de edad." Contrarresto Kimera.

"Mira… no respondo a eso… nada más porque… se nos está haciendo tarde." Decía Tails que se preparaba para correr.

"¿Oye, y por qué no mejor volamos?" Pregunto Kimera, recordándole que ambos tenían capacidad de volar.

"¡Y POR QUE NO ME LO HABIAS RECORDADO!" Grito en la rabia por saber que estaba haciendo una tontería.

"Porque no me lo preguntaste, y además es un buen ejercicio para así bajar un poco de peso, ¿No lo crees hermano?" Pregunto Kimera, pero en cuanto se enfoco en el, Tails había desaparecido, y después de ver por algunos sectores, lo encontró volando en el cielo, con sus colas en forma de hélice, "¡OYE, NO ME DEJES ASI HABLANDO SOLO COMO KNUCKELS, HERMANO! Grito Kimera, que se había quitado la máscara, para ser su forma original, y así poder usar sus alas para poder volar.

…

En el estadio, la primera pelea del segundo día comenzaba, y los participantes eran, el equipo Tecnodius, contra el equipo Black Note. La decisión de cómo pelearían fue la de siempre, uno a uno, por puntuación, pero ya estaban en la tercera pelea a los pocos minutos.

Donde se enfrentaban un gran sujeto de piel marrón, de cuatro brazos, con ropas muy extrañas, con una cabeza con forma de la mitad de una esfera, donde tenía incrustado varios rostros de diferentes expresiones, contra lo que parecía ser una mujer casi adolescente, con unas hombreras negras, guantes negros muy delgados, con un estilo de ropa muy simple, una remera verde oscura de manga corta, y pantalones estilo de soldado militar. Llevaba en su espalda lo que parecía ser un dispositivo, conectado a su cuerpo y a su casco, que cubría toda su cara, lo único visible era una cola de caballo color amarillo, y como arma una especie de catana samurái.

En un rápido movimiento, que pareció ser en un segundo, el monstruo se tambaleo hacia atrás, con varios de sus rostros arrancados y los demás mal heridos, y se impacto en el suelo, ocasionando un fuerte ruido. La chica, poseía los rostros arrancados, y en un instante, se los mostro a todos en señal de victoria. El público se había sorprendido, y comenzó a aplaudir por esa victoria.

"Vaya, es asombroso, una vez más la pelea termina en cuestión de segundos." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono, "El ganador es M2, del equipo tecnodius, quien le proporciono a su equipo ganar 3 a 0" Proclamo la victoria de la chica.

Damián, había observado a los experimentos de su colega por mucho tiempo, pero jamás había visto a esta clase de guerreros en su vida, y se había sorprendido de que seres como estos sean casi algunos humanos. Sin embargo, no era el único observando lo que pasaba, varios miembros del escuadrón Delta, y algunos otros amigos, observaron como paso todo desde lo más alto de las gradas.

Pero desviaron su vista, cuando vieron a dos criaturas corriendo hacia donde estaban, y se trataban de Tails y Kimera.

"¿Que paso? Se tardaron mucho." Dijo Block.

"Perdón, es que tarde mucho en despertar al bello durmiente." Bromeo Kimera indicando a Tails, que aun estaba medio cansado.

"Ya déjame en paz, si, además la primer pelea no debió…" Comenzaba a decir Tails.

"Si te refieres a la que vimos recién, entonces te equivocas, porque ya termino." Lo cortó Narcissus.

"¡Cómo!" Dijo impactado, y colocándose en la barandilla, tratando de observar lo que paso, "Eso quiere decir que la pelea termino hace unos minutos." Dijo sorprendido.

"3 minutos para ser más precisos." Corrigió Bay Leaf.

…

La chica, regreso con su equipo, lanzándole los rostros frente a su jefe, y dueño del equipo Tecnodius, el mismo tecnodius, que tenía delante de él otras dos cabezas de los otros miembros que sus experimentos asesinaron. Era más pequeño que los miembros de su equipo, llevaba una bata de laboratorio, pantalones marrones, y unos zapatos refinados. Su rostro, era horrendo, poseía muchas cicatrices que lo desfiguraron completamente, sus dientes eran como los de un murciélago, su barbilla era un poco grande, tenia orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos eran muy pequeños, casi podía verse el iris.

Tecnodius, simplemente reía ante la masacre que hizo su experimento.

"Muy bien hecho, je je je." Felicito Tecnodius a M2, quien se puso con su equipo.

Sus 5 miembros tenían el mismo atuendo, pero 3 poseían un tipo de arma diferente, mientras que los otros dos no llevaban ni los dispositivos en su espalda como sus otros miembros, ni armas para combatir. Había también otra chica también casi siendo adolescente, que en lugar de una cola de caballo amarilla era anaranjada, y llevaba lo que parecía ser una espada estilo caballero templario, había otro entre medio de ambas, que era un adolescente, por lo menos 18 o 19 años, y al parecer no parecía llevar armas de combate. Los otros dos, estaban más junto a su jefe que con sus compañeros, ya que al parecer eran más bien sus guerreros más fuertes.

"Qué bueno que esto acabo 3-0, no me gustaría enfrentarme a ellos, son muy fuertes." Dijo lo que parecía ser un armadillo de características muy extrañas, y sus rasgos eran como los de un ser humano, que era uno de los que se salvo de ser asesinado por esos guerreros.

Sin embargo, su suerte termino, cuando un ser grande caminaba hacia la plataforma, pateándolo fuera del camino como el cobarde que no debía estar. El equipo Tecnodius se dio la vuelta, para ver lo que había ocurrido. Decoe rápidamente comenzó a temblar y a sudar, como el ser enorme caminaba lentamente, sin siquiera ponerle atención.

"No te muevas desgraciado, aun no hemos terminado." Dijo el ser de piel azul marino, que poseía las patas de un toro, además de ser grande era muy musculoso, sus brazos terminaban en dos cuchillas largas y afiladas, y su cabeza en lugar de estar como todas las demás, estaba al revés, con un ojo hacia abajo, y su boca hacia arriba, y con cuernos largos a los lados.

"Ah… perdone… pero la pelea ya ha terminado." Dijo Decoe, temblando ante la aparición repentina de este ser.

"Cállate, eso no me interesa, además, todavía no tuve tiempo para pelear." Dijo el ser que retomo su caminata.

Decoe se quito rápidamente de su camino, para no ser aplastado.

"Espera a que te ponga las manos encima pequeñuelo." Decía el ser, que se acercaba más y más.

El ser se detuvo de repente, y dio un fuerte grito, comenzando a tomar carrera como un toro, y luego lanzo una corrida hacia él, sus pasos se oían como el galope de un caballo, rumbo hacia su destino.

"Ja, es un tonto, acabara con su vida rápidamente." Dijo Tecnodius.

Pronto el ser estaba acercándose hacia él, pero Tecnodius simplemente dio una gran sonrisa, y algo en sus ojos comenzó a brillar. La criatura se disponía a clavarle sus cuchillas, hasta que algo ocurrió.

"Ataque del ángel guardián." Grito la chica de la cola de caballo naranja, mientras su espada se torno brillante, con varios aros de diferentes colores apareciendo alrededor de la hoja.

"Garras de dragón." Grito la otra chica, que en lugar de usar la catana, la lanzo al aire, y uso sus manos, que se envolvieron en un aura roja, y se veían chispas cuando las juntaba.

El ser, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que ambas chicas habían desaparecido, y cuando se fijo, una de ellas apareció repentinamente, utilizando su espada para cortarle fácilmente el brazo izquierdo. La criatura dio un fuerte grito de dolor, pero no termino ahí, ya que la otra chica había reaparecido al otro lado de él, agarrándole su brazo derecho, que en un instante, exploto, y ambos brazos caían rápidamente al suelo. La criatura dio un fuerte grito, y lentamente abrió su gran ojo fijándose que el chico estaba justo frente a él.

"Ataque de hoyo negro." Dijo, poniendo su mano de recha en el aire, con la mano al frente, y bien abierta.

La criatura quiso escapar y dar un grito, pero todo acabo para él, ya que el chico contrajo su mano hacia atrás, y luego la puso hacia delante en un segundo, en forma de garra, haciendo que la cabeza de la criatura fuera disparada de su cuerpo, y en un instante, el monstruo decapitado y sin brazos se puso de rodillas. La cabeza cayó en el pasto, haciendo un fuerte ruido al caer, y pronto su cuerpo hizo lo mismo, ocasionando el mismo ruido fuerte al desplomarse en la plataforma.

El público aclamaba a este gran espectáculo, ya que ellos no usaron esos movimientos para así poder acabar a los oponentes que se habían enfrentado.

"Es un tonto, me gustaría enfrentarme contra un equipo que represente un verdadero desafío." Dijo Tecnodius, como comenzó a dar una gran carcajada, "ja ja ja ja, me gustaría enfrentarme al equipo Delta." Dijo, mostrando su sonrisa siniestra.

"¿Vieron eso?" Pregunto Block.

"Así es, usaron poderes muy extraños." Concordo Bones.

"Eso es cierto." Dijo Tails, pero pronto cambio su vista un instante, al darse cuenta de que faltaron otros compañeros mas, "Oigan, Donde esta Kronos, Cosmo, Galaxina y Gaia?" Pregunto.

Kronos, dijo que ver esto sería una pérdida de tiempo, además tenía otros asuntos que atender." Respondió Block, "En cuanto a las que mencionaste… eso no lo sé, tal vez fueron a caminar en el bosque." Agrego.

"Bueno, si no se meten en problemas." Dijo Tails, escuchando lo que dijo.

…

Lion, había observado la pelea, y se sorprendió por cómo había terminado tan rápido, pero todo cambio cuando Byako apareció.

"Señor Lion, perdón por la tardanza, ya tengo su helado, pero debió ver la fila que…" Byako, comenzaba a explicar teniendo un par de helados para ambos, pero pronto noto Que Lion temblaba un poco, y en un instante, se dirigió hacia él.

"¡TE HAS TARDADO MUCHO, GRACIAS A ESO, LA PELEA YA HA TERMINADO!" Grito Lion.

"¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto termino la pelea?" Pregunto Byako, igual de sorprendido.

"¿Ahora como disfrutare de mi helado?" Pregunto Lion, malhumorado porque quería disfrutar de su helado mientras veía esta pelea.

"Pero si usted dijo que se le antojaba un helado amo Lion." Dijo Byako un poco molesto, porque sabía que le echaba la culpa a él.

"¡SILENCIO, NO ME INTERESA TUS EXCUSAS, TIENES MUCHA SUERTE DE QUE EL QUE PAGO ESTO FUI YO!" Contrarresto Lion cambiando la conversación.

"Si claro, usted lo pago, porque eran pocas cosas, pero si se trata de grandes cosas, soy yo quien lo paga, ¿No es así?" Dijo Byako, recordándole eso.

…

Kronos, se encontraba en una roca, donde las olas golpeaban sin cesar. La razón por la que estaba aquí, era para tratar de utilizar el brazo que había sacrificado para usar su técnica. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto intentaba agarrar su bastón con la otra mano, el más ligero intento, le ocasionaba un fuerte dolor, y se preguntaba una cosa, ¿este dolor… podría alguna vez terminar?

…

"¿Me quieres decir por qué no quieres ver a Tails, Cosmo?" preguntaba Galaxina, un poco preocupada por Cosmo, que en lugar de ver a Tails, decidió mirar el paisaje de la isla.

"Es que… yo no quiero ser una carga… o distracción para el." Dijo Cosmo, en voz un poco audible.

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Puedes alentarlo, pero ¿Por qué tienes esa idea de que lo vas a distraer?" Preguntaba confundida.

"Sabes muy bien… que no me gusta ver ese tipo de peleas, y menos si involucran a alguien que me importa, se que si lo llego a ver…. Tal vez le diría que no vuelva a pelear." Como explicaba Cosmo, se puso cómoda en un árbol, y pronto se noto una sonrisa en su rostro, "Sin embargo, es mejor que le dé un poco su espacio, y que no se distraiga conmigo, después de todo, el ahora tiene que enfocarse en sus peleas ahora." Termino su explicación.

"Pero el hecho de que le des su espacio, no signifique que no puedas ver como esta en sus peleas." Dijo una voz de entre los árboles.

Las dos sedrianas, se enfocaron en donde provenía la voz, y se trataba de Gaia, que había aparecido de un árbol.

"Tú eres su novia, y por ende la novia debe estar preocupada por su novio, lo que digo es que puedes verlo, pero has que él no te pueda ver." Explico Gaia.

"¿Estás seguro de que esa es una buena manera de alentarlo?" Pregunto Galaxina, creyendo que es una idea no muy segura.

"Confíen en mi, y ya que estamos aquí…" Como dijo Gaia, saco una bolsa, que tenia dentro unos refrescos, y varias bolsas de frituras, "Saben, debimos invitar a los demás."

"Más para nosotros." Dijo Galaxina, abriendo su refresco.

En cuestión de segundos, las 3 chicas dieron un brindis por la victoria de sus amigos, y comenzaron a beber.

"La próxima vez, deberíamos hacer una especie de fiesta." Sugirió Galaxina, dejando de beber su bebida.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo hermana." Concordó Cosmo.

…

Luego de haber sacado los cuerpos, iniciaremos ahora la segunda batalla, y será entre los equipos Sonic, y elemental." Aviso Bocoe.

Aunque hubo un pequeño retraso con respecto a sacar los cuerpos, el publico comenzaba a aclamar por comenzara la pelea, sobre todo los mobianos y los humanos, que habían traído muchas cosas para apoyar al equipo Sonic, altavoces, grandes telas con imágenes de ellos, etcétera.

Y pronto, apareció el equipo Sonic, constituido por Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Manic, Sonia y el sustituto Amy. El público, proclamaba el nombre de sonic fuertemente, y era normal para el mismísimo erizo.

"Ya acaba de aparecer el equipo Sonic, ahora reciban al equipo Elemental." Anuncio Decoe, hacia el otro sector.

De pronto, se genero un gran tornado en el sector donde debían estar, y cuando desapareció, habían aparecido 5 humanos, que solo llevaban pantalones vaqueros, y nada de remeras, mostrando sus delgados cuerpos, y diferentes tonos de piel. El público se rio ante una aparición de seres debiluchos, y comenzaron a abuchearlos.

"Tiene que ser una broma, ¿vamos a enfrentarnos contra esas persona?" Pregunto Amy, crédula ante lo que veía.

"No nos tenemos que confiar Amy, siento algo muy extraño en ellos." Dijo Silver, que sabía que aunque parecían humanos, se veían muy extraños.

…

"¿Sonic tiene que enfrentarse contra esos flacuchentos?" Pregunto Bones.

"Debimos haber peleado contra ellos, en lugar que con el equipo Eragon." Dijo Block.

"No se confíen, hay algo muy extraño en ellos." dijo Narcissus, mientras los observaba.

…

"Bien, ¿Quien será el primero en pelear?" Pregunto uno de los humanos que era de piel oscura.

En un instante, una gran capa de hielo envolvió al humano mediano de piel rosa, y no se pudo ver nada de él, pero de pronto el hielo se rompió, haciendo que apareciera en lugar del humano, fuera un guerrero, que estaba completamente hecho de hielo, con armadura de combate, su rostro era apenas visible por el hielo, pero al parecer sus ojos eran de color azul, su cabello estaba hecho de hielo con la forma de una gran flama.

"Tal vez, vaya yo." Dijo el guerrero, que subió a la plataforma, y empezó a caminar.

Sonic, en un instante, salto a la plataforma, y fue corriendo hacia su posición, y se detuvo de golpe. El guerrero se detuvo justo en frente de él, y sus miradas se enfocaron en un instante.

"Decidan la forma en que pelearan." Ordeno Decoe.

El guerrero, simplemente lanzo una suave sonrisa.

"Pelearemos 1 a 1, por puntuación, ¿Qué te parece?" Pregunto el guerrero.

"Suena bien para mí." Concordó Sonic.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, y parecía que hacían un circulo, observándose mutuamente, y en un instante estaban muy cerca, sus cabezas casi tocando el hombreo de su oponente.

"Estas muy caliente Sonic." Dijo el guerrero, "Me llamo Iceglow, el guerrero de hielo, y me dará un gran gusto pelear contigo y enfriarte por completo." Dijo Iceglow.

"También me dará un gusto pelear contigo." Concordó Sonic.

En un instante, ambos regresaron con su grupo.

"¿Que, no vas a pelear?" Pregunto el humano, de piel gris.

"No, estaré observando." Dijo iceglow, dirigiéndose hacia la pared, pero en un instante, lo retuvo uno de sus compañeros.

"Siempre haces lo mismo, deja de hacer ese maldito habito y pelea de una vez." Dijo el humano de piel gris.

Sin embargo, Iceglow le agarro la mano, y lo miro fijo.

"No me digas lo que tenga que hacer, ¿Me entendiste?" Dijo Iceglow, que le tiro su mano a un lado.

"Tonto." Insulto el humano.

Iceglow, llego hasta la pared, y de ahí se sentó, observando lo que pasaría.

"Iceglow espera la pelea contra el oponente más fuerte." Dijo el humano oscuro.

"¿Quien ira primero entonces?" Pregunto a su grupo.

Un humano de piel marrón, dio un paso al frente mientras daba una carcajada.

"Muy bien, iré yo primero." Dijo, que dio un salto, y en un instante se hundió en la tierra.

Sin embargo, reapareció en la plataforma de un brinco, ahora mostrando su aspecto. Ya no era un humano, ahora era un monstruo, todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de rocas, sus brazos eran grandes, con uñas un poco largas, al igual que sus piernas, parecía que tenía un caparazón en su espalda y hombreras a los lados con picos en las puntas con forma de garfio, y detrás de él, parecía que tenía una cola de escorpión hecha de rocas, y su rostro era la de un ogro, con muchos picos en su cabeza que debieron ser su cabello, una mirada fría, dientes afilados, y el hecho de que toda su cabeza también estaba hecha de rocas.

"Esta es mi forma real, soy Dumkor, la bestia de la tierra." Dijo el ser, que se quedo inmóvil en su posición.

"Bien, yo me encargare." Dijo Manic, que dio un salto a la plataforma, y se acercaba hacia el.

"La primera pelea será entre Manic, del equipo Sonic, y Dumkor del equipo elemental." Dijo Decoe.

Ambos peleadores se miraron fijamente esperando lo que pasara.

"¡COMIENCEN!" Ordeno Decoe.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo.<p> 


	25. Capitulo 25: Manic vs Dumkor

Capitulo 25: Manic vs Dumkor.

"Estoy listo, cara de roca agrietada." Insulto Manic a Dumkor, que simplemente le sonreía.

Dumkor y Manic no movían ni un dedo, y ambos equipos esperaban el primer movimiento. Sin embargo, Amy rompió el silencio.

"EH, miren, hay algo raro en la cola de ese monstruo." Indico Amy, al fijarse, de que la cola de Dumkor se hundía en la plataforma.

…

Lentamente, la punta de la cola de Dumkor, salía detrás de Manic, y al mismo tiempo, Maic podía oír un ruido a su espalda, y cuando se dio la vuelta, la punta de la cola salió del suelo de la plataforma, yendo rápidamente hacia Manic, ocasionando que pegara un salto para evadirla, pero para su suerte, la cola le dio un ligero rose, ocasionándole una pequeña herida en el vientre, pero no muy grave.

"Asombroso, la cola del Dumkor salió del suelo de la plataforma, y por suerte, Manic logra evadirla." Relato Decoe.

La cola, se hundió nuevamente por donde salió, y regreso donde estaba Dumkor.

"Ja ja ja ja, ¿ya te diste cuenta verdad?" Pregunto Dumkor, "Je je, como ya te lo dije, mi elemento es la tierra, así que puedo fusionarme con cualquier clase de tierra o roca, lo que quiere decir que todo el suelo es mi territorio, no tienes oportunidad de sobrevivir ante mí. De hecho, no podrás escapar de mi." Amenazo Dumkor.

Manic se levanto del suelo, sujetándose la herida, y detener un poco el sangrado.

"Este tipo tiene una habilidad asombrosa." Dijo Shadow.

"No lo elogies Sahdow, ¿Te parece?" Dijo Silver.

"Solo me sorprendí, nada mas." Rectifico Shadow.

"Manic, ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Sonia.

"Ey, ¿Creen que estará bien peleando contra él?" Pregunto Amy a los demás.

"Si, solo me tomo por sorpresa, pero estaré bien, solo es un rasguño." Respondió Manic dando una sonrisa.

"Ja, cuánto tiempo vas seguir sintiéndote bien, si apenas el juego comienza, verdecito." Dijo Dumkor, mientras le sonreía macabramente, "Muy bien juguemos a las escondidas… de la muerte." Como termino Dumkor, en un instante todo su cuerpo se hundía lentamente en la plataforma.

"¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo?" Pregunto Silver impactado.

"Así es, todo su cuerpo se hunde en la plataforma." Respondió Shadow.

"Te equivocas, no solo se hunde en la plataforma… sino en la tierra donde esta puesta la misma plataforma." Corrigió Sonia.

Pronto, todo el cuerpo de Dumkor se hundió en la plataforma, y ya no se le veía nada de él.

"Dumkor, acaba de desaparecer metiéndose en la tierra, y no sabemos adónde puede aparecer." Dijo Bocoe.

"Así es, tal parece que lo que podemos hacer es esperar y ver adonde surgirá." Agrego Decoe.

Todo el público observaba el suelo del lugar, pero no importaba cuanto se enfocaran, no podían encontrar a Dumkor. Manic, se quedo quieto, con sus sentidos en alerta ante la aparición de Dumkor, y parecía que esperaba una eternidad su ataque. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando Manic, vio que Dumkor lo atacaba de nuevo por atrás, lanzándole su puño derecho.

"Ni creas que caeré dos veces con la misma piedra." Dijo rápidamente, evadiendo su puño que se hundió en la plataforma, pero se sorprendió cuando su cola salió por atrás, rumbo hacia él.

"¡Cuidado con su cola Manic!" Grito Sonia.

Manic vio que por al frente, Dumkor le lanzaba otro puñetazo, así que primero evadió el puñetazo, que también se hundió en la plataforma, y luego pego una salto con una voltereta para evadir su cola, que fue lanzada como un látigo. Cuando Manic, cayó al suelo, Dumkor había desaparecido hundiéndose en la tierra rápidamente, y nuevamente el estadio volvió a entrar en silencio.

…

"Vaya, es una habilidad muy eficiente para ataques sorpresa, ¿no lo creen?" Pregunto Bones.

"Si, tal parece que Manic se meterá en muchos aprietos." Agrego block.

"Si, saber donde esta Dumkor es como buscar una aguja en un pajar." Explico Kimera.

"El estará bien." Dijo Tails sonriendo.

"¿Que te hace suponer eso?" Pregunto Narcissus.

"Solo digamos que al igual que Dumkor, Manic tiene algunos trucos para salirse de situaciones grandes." Explico, riendo un poco.

…

Manic, se quedo en la misma posición, y rápidamente pego un salto hacia atrás, cuando Dumkor salió frente a él, tratando de agarrarle el cuello. Cuando Manic, aterrizo nuevamente en la plataforma, Dumkor se había metido nuevamente bajo la tierra, y se podía oír a Dumkor riendo sin control.

Dumkor ataca a Manic sin siquiera dudarlo, y Manic solo puede escapar de los ataques sorpresa de Dumkor

"Ja ja ja ja, nunca me ganaras si sigues huyendo de mi, además solo retrasas lo que será lo inevitable." Dijo Dumkor, como el silencio volvió a reinar el lugar.

Sin embargo, Manic simplemente dio una sonrisa.

"Es cierto lo que dices." Dijo, como buscaba algo, y de repente saco de sus 2 manos unas baquetas.

…

"Eh, ¿Pero qu- qué rayos piensa hacer Manic con esas baquetas?" Pregunto Bay Leay confundido.

"Se los dije, Manic tiene una serie de trucos bajo su manga." Volvió a reiterar Tails.

"Si claro, nada mas falta que sus hermanos o amigos le hubiesen traído hasta aquí una batería." Bromeo block.

De pronto, Bones le agarro la mandíbula a Block, y movió su rostro, para que viera lo que sucedía ahora, y tal como lo había dicho, Silver había usado sus poderes telekineticos para así traer su batería hasta donde estaba el.

"¿Tienes el poder para saber lo que pasa Block?" Pregunto Kimera en broma.

"¿Estará pensando en tocarle algo para que no lo ataque?" Pregunto Narcissus, confundido a lo que pasaba.

…

"Al parecer, Silver le trae a Manic su batería, ¿pero qué es lo que va a hacer con ella?" Preguntaba Bocoe por el micrófono, como se fijo en el equipo Sonic, noto algo mas, "Vaya, al parecer Sonic y Sonia van a acompañarlo en lo que va a hacer."

De pronto, ambos robots sentían como algo jalaba sus micrófonos. Decoe y Bocoe, trataron de retenerlos, pero la atracción era muy fuerte, y salieron volando de sus manos, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo por el jalón. Incluso un micrófono de repuesto que tenia escondido Bocoe en su lugar, fue llevado con los otros.

Sonic ahora poseía su guitarra, mientras que Sonia ponía su piano eléctrico en posición, en cuanto a Manic, ya tenía su batería lista. Mientras que los micrófonos, se pusieron frente a cada uno de ellos con ayuda de los poderes de Silver.

"Espero que lo que hagan de resultado." Dijo Shadow.

"Tranquilo, y empieza a escuchar." Dijo Amy, preparándose para escuchar a su Sonikku.

Sonic probó el micrófono, y dijo unas cuantas palabras.

"Seres de otras dimensiones, se que deberíamos pelear, pero ahora es tiempo de escuchar un poco de nuestra música para saber que nuestro talento no es solo nuestros poderes." Dijo Sonic en el micrófono.

Luego, todos se prepararon, pero solamente se oía la risa de Dumkor como una distracción.

"Jajajaja, que piensas hacer con solo tocar una música, ¿matarme?" Pregunto, mientras su risa retomaba su lugar, pero luego se calmo, "Muy bien, oigamos lo que vas a hacer."

Los hermanos, empezaron a tocar.

…

"¿Pueden decirme que es lo que van a tocar?" Pregunto Kimera.

Es uno de sus temas un poco infantiles, creo que se llama…" Como decía Tails, cerro sus ojos para así recordar mejor, hasta que los abrió y dio una sonrisa, "Ah sí, Un día."

"¿Y es algo bueno?" Pregunto Bay Leaf.

"Para Manic que tocara su batería, tal vez si, aunque es un poco infantil para gente grande." Respondió, mientras se preparaba a escuchar.

…

"Algo me falta,

Algo no está bien.

Puedo sentirlo,

Cada noche al soñar." Cantaba Sonic, mientras tocaba su guitarra, acompañado por el piano de Sonia y la batería de Manic.

"Una pequeña voz,

Que yo siento en mi interior,

Me dice que alguien me espera,

Que busque por doquier." Cantaba Sonia.

(Coro)

"¡UN DIAAAA!"

Sonic: "¡Todos juntos estaremos!"

"¡UN DIAAAA!"

Sonic: "¡La vida será mejor!"

"¡UN DIAAAA!"

Sonic: "¡Este vinculo nadie romperááá!"

"¡UN DIAAAA!"

Sonic: "¡No habrá nubes negras en el cielo!"

"¡UN DIAAAA!"

Sonic: "¡Nos cubrirá una luz de amor!"

"¡UN DIAAAA!"

Sonic: "¡La historia solo puede terminaaaar, estando juntos un díaaa!

Como seguían tocando la música, muchos del público comenzaron a aplaudir al compas de la música, pero solo Dumkor se reía ante esto.

"Je je je je, esos tontos creen que pueden vencerme con eso, pero están muy equivocados, ahora daré el golpe final a ese verdecito." Dijo Dumkor, como se dirigía hacia el por el frente.

…

"Vaya, nunca supe que podían hacer eso." Dijo Bones, moviéndose un poco al ritmo de la música.

"Parece muy infantil, y además es de un tanto rock and roll, eso no me agrada." Dijo Kimera.

"Hermanito, lo que pasa es que solo te enfocas en lo melódico y en lo urbano, ¿no es así?" Pregunto Tails.

"¡Mi estilo de música no es de tu incumbencia hermano!" Grito Kimera.

Pronto, Narcissus detecto algo debajo de Manic.

"Ey miren, el suelo de la plataforma donde esta Manic se esta agrietando." Dijo.

"¿Como dices?" Pregunto Bones.

Efectivamente como lo decía Narcissus, el suelo del lugar comenzaba a temblar, y parecía que se producía un terremoto. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a la banda.

…

"Vaya eso sí que es música." Dijo Lion, sentado en su asiento, escuchando lo que hacían, y mirando lo que pasaba con Manic.

"¿Que dijo amo Lion?" Pregunto Byako.

Cuando se había fijado, Byako estaba oyendo otra música con su Mp3, y en un instante le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡TONTO, ESCUCHA ESTA MUSICA QUE DEBE SER MEJOR!" Regaño Lion a Byako, que simplemente se agarraba la cabeza del dolor.

…

"¡UN DIAAAA!"

Sonic: "¡Todos juntos estaremos!"

"¡UN DIAAAA!"

Sonic: "¡La vida será mejor!"

"¡UN DIAAAA!"

Sonic: "¡Este vinculo nadie romperááá!"

"¡UN DIAAAA!"

Sonic: "¡No habrá nubes negras en el cielo!"

"¡UN DIAAAA!"

Sonic: "¡Nos cubrirá una luz de amor!"

"¡UN DIAAAA!"

Sonic: "¡La historia solo puede terminaaaar, estando juntos un díaaa!"

Sonic: "¡Un diaaa!

"¡Estando juntos un diaaaa!" Cantaron los 3 hermanos finalmente.

De pronto, todo el suelo del lugar, se veía agrietado, con muchas rupturas por el terremoto que había generado Manic con su batería, incluso la plataforma estaba toda agrietada gravemente, y al instante Dumkor apareció lanzando un grito del dolor, como salió cortado en diferentes partes, y haciendo un fuerte golpe, cayeron al suelo.

Su cabeza, simplemente giro un poco para mirarlo, con la boca abierta.

"¿Como… ¿Como paso eso?" Pregunto cortado.

"Es simple, cuando toco con mi batería, puedo generar fuertes terremotos, y era lógico que estando en la tierra, te cortaran las dichas rupturas que hizo el terremoto." Explico, sin mirar como la cabeza de Dumkor dio un último respiro, antes de inclinarse a un lado.

Silver, vio eso como una señal, y nuevamente uso sus poderes para así llevarse la batería fuera de la plataforma.

"Fue asombroso como cantaste sonikku." Dijo Amy, como se imaginaba a Sonic cantándole una serenata.

"Al menos probaste que eres talentoso para cantar y no solo para pelear." Dijo Silver, que puso la batería cerca de ellos.

"Si, lo que digan." Dijo Sonic.

Silver, regreso los micrófonos a sus respectivos dueños, que le devolvieron una mirada irritada.

"¡OYE! ¿NO SABES QUE DEBES PEDIR PRIMERO NUESTROS MICROFONOS?" Pregunto malhumorado Bocoe.

"Si, ¿Donde te enseñaron esa clase de modales?" Pregunto también Decoe.

Silver, simplemente los ignoro, pero todo cambio cuando Manic llamo a Decoe.

"Oye, proclama mi victoria, ¿Te parece?" Le pregunto Manic.

"OH sí, claro." Respondió Decoe, "el ganador es…"

"¡NO TAN RAPIDO ROBOTITO!" Grito una voz que era imposible creer, y eso hizo que Decoe se enfocara en los restos de Dumkor.

Lo imposible se hizo posible con tan solo verlo. Las partes de Dumkor, se volvían a unir, cada pieza se unió rápidamente, mientras que su cuerpo, agarro su cabeza.

"Jaa, ja ja ja, puede que me hayas sorprendido, pero no importa cuántas veces me rompas o cortes, no lograras hacerme daño." Dijo Dumkor, mientras se coloco de nuevo su cabeza con ayuda de su cuerpo.

…

"¿Acaso vieron lo mismo que yo?" Pregunto impactado Kimera, al igual que todos.

"Así es, esa cosa se volvió a unir." Respondió Bones.

"¿Que esa cosa es inmortal?" Pregunto Narcissus.

…

"Ja ja ja ja, no solo puedo ensamblarme de nuevo, también puedo desarmarme para hacer esto, toma: Lluvia de rocas mortales." Dijo Dumkor, que se hizo nuevamente pedazos, y ahora se dirigieron hacia Manic.

Manic, no tuvo otra opción que evadir las rocas, también empleaba sus baquetas para poder bloquear alguna de ellas. Sin embargo, mientras las piedras se lanzaban hacia él, noto una piedra de un color rojo, y emitía un resplandor muy extraño.

Todas las rocas se acomodaron en un sector de la plataforma, y lentamente comenzaban a unirse ensamblando de nuevo a Dumkor, mientras se reía.

"No tiene caso que te defiendas, solamente harás que te debilites mas." Decía mientras las últimas piedras regresaban a su cuerpo.

…

"¿Que no habrá alguna forma de ganarle?" Pregunto Amy.

"Tranquila, creo que Manic ahora sabe cómo hacerlo." Dijo Sonia, que ya supo lo que pasara después.

…

"Ese tipo es asombroso." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Sí, creo que Manic no tendrá alguna oportunidad de vencerlo ahora." Dijo Kimera.

"No digas tonterías." Regaño Tails, "Si Manic llega a hacer lo que creo que hará, eso significa que encontró su punto débil."

"¿Y cuál es Tails?" Pregunto Bones.

"Descúbrelo tú mismo." Respondió, tratando de no echar a perder la sorpresa.

…

"Sabes, fue bueno que hubiesen tocado ese tema musical juntos, ya que tu hora de morir llego, ahora muere, ¡Lluvia de rocas mortales!" Grito nuevamente, haciéndose nuevamente pedazos, dirigidos hacia Manic.

Sin embargo, Manic se quedo parado donde estaba, incluso guardo sus baquetas para tener las manos libres.

"Miren eso, Manic está esperando el golpe, ¿pero por qué será?" Preguntaba Decoe por el micrófono.

Las rocas se impactaron en el, algunas lo rozaron, mientras que otras le produjeron rasguños graves. Sin embargo, Manic pudo ver nuevamente la roca brillante, y extendió su mano izquierda para tomarla.

La lluvia de rocas se quedo en un sector, mientras que Manic se arrodillo en el suelo por las heridas que sufrió, y respiraba pesadamente.

"Ahora sé que estás loco, te dejaste golpear por las rocas." Dijo Dumkor como se volvió a unir.

Manic, simplemente se paro, y se dio la vuelta, pero mientras lo hacía, se reía un poco ante lo que vería.

Cuando la cabeza de Dumkor está ya armada simplemente lo miro muy confundido.

"¿De qué te estás riendo? Creo que sería mejor que te golpee para que recapacites un poco." Dijo Dumkor, cuando se fijo que algo andaba mal, "¡EY, ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¿POR QUE ESTAS DE CABEZA?" Pregunto Dumkor.

Todo el público, incluso ambos equipos estaban impactados ante lo que le había pasado a Dumkor cuando se unió.

"CIELOS, ¿QUE ME PASO?" Pregunto al darse cuenta que cuando se unió, fue muy extraño.

Su cuerpo en si estaba bien, lo que no estaba bien eran sus miembros. Su brazo derecho estaba donde debía estar su pierna derecha, su brazo izquierdo, estaba en el sector de su brazo derecho, su pierna derecha en donde debía estar conectada la cabeza, y lo peor era que estaba con el pie hacia arriba, la mitad de su cola, estaba donde debía estar su brazo izquierdo, mientras que la otra mitad en forma de aguijón estaba conectada a su espalda, y para finalizar, su cabeza estaba conectada en la zona de la pelvis, y estaba conectada al revés, ocasionando que todo lo que viera, estuviera de cabeza.

"¡Ja ja ja ja ja, Dumkor se unió de nuevo pero esta vez parece más extraño y chistoso!" Decía Decoe, como trataba de tener compostura ante las risas que lanzaba.

Todo el público, lanzo una fuerte carcajada por como lucia Dumkor.

"¡AAJA JA JA JA JA JA, PARECE UNA ESTATUA TRATANDO DE SER RECONSTRUIDA, JA JA JA!" Dijo Kimera, que hasta lloraba de la carcajada que se estaba dando.

"¡SEGURO TENDRA PROBLEMAS EN IR AL BAÑOO AHORA, JA JA JA!" Agrego Bones que también estaba igual que Kimera.

Narcissus, Bay Leaf y Shadow, trataban de contener sus carcajadas, mientras que el resto, se reía sin control, y hasta lloraban de la risa.

"¿Ahhh, acaso tu tomaste mi…?" Le pregunta Dumkor a Manic.

"¿Esta cosa?" Le mostro la piedra que tenía en su mano derecha.

"¡ESO ES MIO, DAMELO!" Pidió Dumkor, pero Manic ni se atrevió a devolvérselo.

"Esta es tu roca que sirve como una especie de torre de control para así ensamblar tu cuerpo, y que no quedes como estas ahora." Explico Manic, captando la atención de todos ahora que sus carcajadas cesaron, "La pude ver fácilmente, ya que emitía un brillo cuando te cortabas en pedazos." Termino su explicación, con Dumkor ahora muy nervioso por la situación en la que estaba.

"Yo soy un experto en eso de encontrar cosas, ya que soy algo parecido a un ladronzuelo." Dijo Manic, como la roca que tenía en sus manos dejo de lanzar su brillo.

"ESPERA, TE LO RUEGO, NO LASTIMES ESA ROCA." Pidió Dumkor desesperado.

Manic saco una de sus baquetas, y lanzo la piedra al aire.

"¡DETENTEEEEE!" Grito Dumkor.

"Observa esto." Le dijo, como de un baquetazo rompió la roca en pedazos, y esos pedazos se hicieron polvo.

Dumkor, lanzo un grito fuerte, como ases de luz salieron de su cuerpo, y pronto estaba en vuelto en la luz, y en un instante exploto, lo único de Dumkor ahora fue solo polvo que cayó al suelo.

"¡GANADOR, MANIC DEL EQUIPO SONIC!" Proclamo Decoe.

El público aplaudió, alabo, incluso silbo a Manic por esos grandes movimientos, y esa gran música.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Si quieren ver la canción original, vean este enlace:<p>

.com/watch?v=mzCBJ_GyF-c


	26. Capitulo 26: shadow vs Songhost

Aquí esta otro capítulo, este es bastante corto, pero tengo problemas de tiempo, esto solo será el inicio de una pelea. En fin, disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 26: Shadow vs Songhost.<p>

"¡Próximos peleadores, den un paso al frente!" Ordeno Deoce.

Inmediatamente, el humano de piel oscura dio un paso al frente, y subía la plataforma, hasta llegar a su posición. Al detenerse, miro fijamente a Shadow, y por alguna razón, le sonrió, y hasta le indico que subiera con el dedo índice.

Shadow, estaba pensando que era un insulto, y eso fue un poco molesto, así que camino hacia la plataforma.

"Este será mi turno, ¿Alguna objeción?" Pregunto a su grupo.

"Ninguna, puedes pelear." Dijo Sonic, sonriéndole.

Shadow, se acerco, y se detuvo, ahora estaba parado a él frente a frente con el chico.

"Te ves muy fuerte, ¿pero de verdad lo eres?" Pregunto el chico.

Repentinamente, todo su cuerpo se volvió oscuro, y comenzó a temblar como gelatina. Mientras sucedía, las partes de su cuerpo estaban cambiando. Estaba aumentando un poco de tamaño, y en su musculatura, además de que su cabello estaba volviéndose más largo, llegando hasta su cintura, y en puntas bien largas y gruesas, tornándose oscuro. En un instante su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un pelaje azul oscuro, y sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo sangre. También le había surgido una cola por detrás, y sus manos se volvieron garras con los dedos un poco largos, sus pies fueron cubiertos por ese pelaje, y las uñas de sus dedos se alargaron un poco.

Su transformación ya había terminado, y en un instante lanzo una onda de energía mostrando su nueva forma.

"Permíteme presentarme, yo soy Songhost, el fantasma de la oscuridad, y puedes conocerme mejor como tu peor pesadilla." Dijo, sin tener una boca para hablar, y que su rostro estaba cubierto de una piel oscura.

…

"Ese tipo es extraño." Dijo Bones, mientras trataba de calentarse las manos, "¿Es idea mía, o aquí hace mucho mas frio desde que revelo su forma?" Pregunto.

"No es idea tuya, de hecho todo el estadio está comenzando a temblar desde que Songhost mostro su aspecto." Dijo Block, que temblaba un poco por esta sensación.

"Es normal que un fantasma atraiga el frio, y todos comiencen a temblar." Dijo Tails, que ni siquiera temblaba ante esta sensación.

"¿Y por qué tú no estás temblando Tails?" Pregunto Narcissus.

"Porque el calor de mi cuerpo es tan grande, que ni siquiera esa sensación se transmite a mi tan fácil." Respondió sonriendo.

"Aaaahhh, con razón Cosmo siempre trata tu cuerpo como una cama caliente, y tu pelusa del pecho como almohada cada vez que duermen." Dijo Kimera, que se rio un poco ante esto, pero nunca debió decirlo, ya que Tails le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándole un gran chichón, y se cayera al suelo, agarrándoselo fuertemente en el dolor.

"¡TE DIJE QUE MI RELACIÓN CON ELLA Y LAS COSAS QUE HACEMOS NO ES NI PARA REIRSE NI PARA DECIRSE EN PUBLICO!" Grito, que aun estaba en la posición que le recibió el golpe, que además fue con su brazo robótico.

…

"La siguiente pelea es entre Shadow y Songhost, ¡Comiencen!" Ordeno Decoe.

Shadow fue a toda velocidad hacia él, pegando un salto para mandarle un gancho derecho a su rostro, pero algo sucedió.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Pregunto Shadow, impactado de que su golpe, solo consiguió traspasarlo.

Shadow freno rápidamente, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia él, y al detenerse, le lanzo una serie de puños y patadas, pero no importaba cuanto lo hacía, no conseguía ni siquiera hacerle ni un rasguño, y Songhost simplemente se reía de los movimientos que hacía.

"Es asombroso, Shadow le lanza todo sus golpes, pero solo consiguen traspasarlo." Relato Bocoe.

"Ja ja ja ja tonto, no puedes dañarme ya que soy un fantasma, pero ahora es mi turno." Dijo Songhost, que retuvo su puño derecho, y le lanzo una patada en el estomago.

Luego, Songhost le lanzo una sigla de puñetazos al rostro.

"Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha…" Cantaba Songhost, los golpes que le mandaba a Shadow.

"Es asombroso, si Shadow no reacciona entonces las cosas vendrán mal para el." Dijo Decoe.

Repentinamente, Shadow se agacho para evadir el gancho derecho de Songhost, y pegando un salto hacia atrás, le lanzo una sigla de su caos Spear, pero simplemente atravesaron a Songhost, y accidentalmente se impactaron en varios sectores donde estaban los espectadores, haciendo varias cortinas de humo.

"No me has escuchado, te dije que no tiene caso, porque no mejor te rindes para así no desperdiciar mi tiempo." Dijo Songhost.

"Sigue hablando, pero yo me niego a rendir." Contrarresto Shadow, que fue hacia él para lanzarle una patada.

Lamentablemente, traspaso a Songhost, y el solamente se dio la vuelta, riendo como Shadow se aferro al suelo para así frenar mejor.

"_¡No puede ser verdad! Cada golpe que hago simplemente lo traspasa sin mover un dedo, pero él puede darme golpes sin problemas. Ah, un momento…" _Dijo shadow en su mente, como ahora lanzo una sonrisa hacia Songhost.

"¿Pero que estará pensando hacer Shadow?" Pregunto Decoe por el micrófono.

En un instante, Shadow se puso de espaldas, y simplemente le abanicaba la mano como signo de que se acercara.

"Eeeehhh, tonto, te estás burlando de mi, ¿verdad? Muy bien, tú te la buscaste." Dijo Songhost, que repentinamente se sumergió en la plataforma, ya que había aparecido un agujero debajo de él para poder hacerlo, y cuando se metió por completo, el agujero desapareció.

"Miren eso, Songhost acaba de desaparecer al meterse en un agujero, ¿ahora donde estará?" Preguntaba Bocoe por el micrófono.

…

"Rayos, ese tipo esta apaleando a Shadow sin piedad alguna." Dijo Bones.

"Me pregunto si Shadow tendrá algún plan para así darle la vuelta a ese pelo erizado." Dijo Block.

"Tal vez si la tiene." Dijo Narcissus.

…

De repente, Songhost apareció debajo de shadow, lanzándolo al aire con un gancho a la mandíbula, pero no paró ahí. Luego, lanzo su cola para agarrarle el cuello para poder atraerlo hacia él, y hacer su próximo movimiento.

Songhost está ahora detrás de Shadow agarrándole los brazos de forma cruzada, es decir Songhost le agarra el brazo izquierdo de Shadow con su brazo derecho, y viceversa con el otro, mientras inmoviliza sus piernas utilizando las suyas, mientras su cola todavía esta sujetándolo por el cuello, con el rostro de Shadow frente al piso de la plataforma.

"Ese movimiento significa una cosa…" comenzó Decoe.

"Así es, usara uno de los movimientos más mortíferos de la lucha libre demoniaca." Termino Bocoe.

"Je je je, Están en lo cierto, ahora verán este movimiento que me gusta hacer para entrar en calor, ¡el aplastamiento de rostros!" Grito, como comenzó a descender hacia el suelo para así hundir el rostro de shadow en las baldosas agrietadas, "Je je je, sabes cual fue tu primer error, el no haberte rendido antes, ahora pronto veras un retrato de tu rostro en el suelo."

"Todo lo contrario, te tengo donde te quería." Dijo Shadow.

"¿Pero qué dices, que no ves que ahora te tengo pero bien agarrado?" Dijo Songhost, creyendo oír tonterías.

"Te equivocas, no te pude golpear, porque te volvías intangible como un fantasma, pero para poder golpearme o agarrarme, tienes que ser tangible, sino entonces no podrías sentir esto." Dijo shadow, mientras abrió su boca, clavándole los dientes en la cola de Songhost.

Songhost, emitió un fuerte grito al sentir que su cola era mordida fuertemente, y en un instante, soltó a Shadow para así sacarse esa mordida. Sin embargo, Shadow subió encima de él, y en un instante estaban en la misma posición, solo que en lugar de ser Shadow era Songhost quien recibiría el golpe.

"¡Asombroso, ahora Shadow será quien le aplicara a Songhost el aplastamiento de rostro!" Grito Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Pero no logro entenderlo." Dijo Kimera.

"¿Entender qué?" Pregunto Bay Leaf.

"Si Songhost podía volverse tangible cuando se le pegaba la gana, ¿por qué no lo hace ahora para zafarse de ahí?" Pregunto.

"Tal vez, puede hacerlo, siempre y cuando el oponente no lo haya agarrado de la manera en el que está ahora." Explico Tails.

"Aja, claro, es fácil saberlo." Dijo Bones.

"¿A poco tu sabias eso?" Pregunto cuestionablemente Block.

"Ah... bueno…" A Bones, simplemente podía verse una gota de sudor en la frente.

…

El golpe ya se acercaba, y Songhost solo podía cerrar los ojos.

"¡APLASTAMIENTO… DE ROSTROOO!" Grito Shadow, mientras impacto el rostro de Songhost en la plataforma, ocasionando también que se hunda un poco en las grietas.

Shadow lo soltó finalmente, pegando un salto con una pirueta hacia atrás, y cayó al suelo sin problemas, y con los brazos cruzados.

"Ja, eres un debilucho, ni siquiera puedes resistir tu propio movimiento." Dijo shadow, mientras se retiraba.

"Shadow dejo plantado el rostro de Songhost en la plataforma rota, ahora iniciare el conteo… 1…" Comenzaba Decoe.

"Alto ahí." Dijo Songhost, mientras sacaba el rostro de la plataforma.

Shadow simplemente se daba la vuelta para ver a Songhost, con muchas marcas en el rostro por el golpe que sufrió, mientras que en la plataforma, podía verse el molde de su rostro.

"Criaturas de las 12 dimensiones, Songhost se levanto rápidamente, y a juzgar por la expresión, no creo que sea tan bueno con shadow a partir de ahora." Dijo Bocoe, que hasta se asustaba por esa mirada que le estaba dando.

"¡QUE ME MUERDAN LA COLA ES UNA COSA, QUE ME APALEEN CON MI PROPIO MOVIMIENTO, ESO SÍ PUEDO PASARLO, PERO NADIE…! ¡Y REPITO, NADIE SE ATREVE A DAÑARME MI HERMOSO ROSTRO, Y VIVE PARA CONTARLOOO!" Dijo Songhost, que ahora estaba más que furioso, y hasta se podía notar que aunque no tenía boca, su expresión era como si tuviera sus dientes bien apretados.

"Ahora prepárate, porque vas a tener que enfrentarte ante tus propios miedos, pecados y recuerdos de tu pasado para así poder ganarme." Dijo Songhost, mientras ponía sus manos al frente, y estaba concentrando una bola de energía negra.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.<p> 


	27. Capitulo 27: La ira de Shadow

Capitulo 27: La ira de shadow.

"Songhost, está preparando una especie de bola negra, ¿pero que pensara hacer con ella?" Preguntaba Decoe.

En un instante, Songhost lanzo la bola al cielo, mientras que rápidamente se ponía semi arrodillado, con los brazos cruzados, y las palmas de la mano abierta.

"TOMA ESTO, ¡CAMPO DE OSCURIDAD!" Grito Songhost, que en un instante, la bola negra implosiono, ocasionando que todo el lugar se cubra de una oscuridad enorme, incluso aunque había sol, este parecía ser tragado por el gran manto. De hecho, todo el público fue tragado por la oscuridad, mientras gritaban en el instante, el manto llego hasta donde estaba el grupo de Tails, que ellos simplemente se quedaron inmóviles. Pronto, todo el sector con público, comentarista y réferi, ya no podía ser visto, lo único que estaba ahora era Shadow y Songhost.

Y Songhost dio una fuerte carcajada a lo que paso.

"¿Pero… Que fue lo que hiciste?" Pregunto Shadow en la impresión.

"JAA, JA JA JA, esto es gracias a mi técnica, el campo de oscuridad." Respondió, como emitía unas simples risitas, "Veras, te lo explicare, el campo de oscuridad, es una técnica que hace que nos envolvamos en una enorme zona donde ni la luz del sol puede alumbrar esto. De hecho, nadie es capaz de ver nuestra pelea, ni siquiera pueden escucharnos, pero no creas que esto es lo único que hace, ya que no te olvides que yo soy también conocido como el fantasma de la oscuridad." Conforme había terminado, se desvaneció en el aire, dejando al erizo en un gran problema.

…

"¡EEEYYY! ¿PERO QUIEN APAGO LA LUZ?" Pregunto Kimera.

"No lo sé, pero esto ya no me agrada." Agrego Block.

"Si, ¿No saben que yo le tengo miedo a la oscuridad?" Pregunto Bones, mientras se veía que sus piernas temblaban sin control.

"¡DEJEN DE GRITAR COMO NIÑAS DE UNA VEZ!" Regaño Tails.

"Esto es imposible, aun con nuestra visión especial de las armaduras, no podemos si quiera saber donde esta Shadow o su oponente." Dijo Narcissus, que al igual que Bay Leaf, trataban de enfocar varias visiones, pero no ocurría nada.

…

Shadow, miraba por alguna parte del lugar, pero no lograba encontrar a Songhost, y el simplemente oía su risa, que parecía hacerse eco por todo el lugar.

"Ja ja ja ja, ahora sabes lo que se siente ser un ratoncito acorralado, ¿No lo crees?" Pregunto, riéndose de nuevo.

"¡Este truco no te funcionara para siempre, deja de esconderte, y da la cara!" Ordeno Shadow, que su única respuesta fue una carcajada de Songhost.

"Tonto, nunca deben subestimar esta técnica, porque además de que sirve para ataques sorpresa, tiene otros trucos." Dijo Songhost.

Shadow, miraba por todos lados, hasta que vio una figura, que al parecer lo estaba mirando.

"Shadow…" Dijo la voz.

Shadow, se quedo inmóvil ante el sonido de la voz, era de alguien que no podía creer, alguien que vio ante sus propios ojos morir, sin poder hacer nada, siempre había tenido esos sueños, pero el tan solo escucharla, o a la vez verla, hizo que le diera una fuerte jaqueca, ocasionándole un grito de dolor, y recuerdas aparecieran ante él en una fracción de segundos.

…

"Shadow, ¿qué está pasando ahí?" Pregunto Manic, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

"¡Shadow!" Grito Sonia, pero tampoco sirvió.

"¿Creen que este bien?" Pregunto Amy.

"Tranquilos, creo que lo estará." Respondió Sonic.

…

"¡Demonios, la pelea aun debe seguir, pero no puedo ver nada!" Maldijo Lion.

"Tranquilícese Amo Lion, tal vez Shadow encuentre la forma de salvarse de esta situación." Dijo Byako.

"¡No seas tonto! Yo no me preocupo por Shadow, yo me preocupo por lo que está pasando ahí." Dijo Lion, pero luego algo le llamo la atención, "Espera un momento, ¿por qué no estamos también envueltos en el manto de oscuridad?" Pregunto, fijándose de que su cuarto, y ambas criaturas no estaban afectados ante esta técnica.

"Ahora que lo dice… Es cierto amo Lion, no lo había notado hasta ahora." Concordó Byako, "Tal vez sea por el vidrio que nos protege."

"Tal vez…" Concordó dudoso Lion.

…

Shadow, lentamente abrió sus ojos, y no era nada más que María, que estaba frente a él, con una mirada amarga en su rostro.

"María…" Dijo Shadow entrecortado.

"shadow, ¿por qué no me protegiste?" Pregunto con una mirada triste.

¿Qué? No, María, yo quería… pe-pero no pude hacerlo." Dijo Shadow.

"¡Si había alguna forma, se supone que tu eres la forma de vida suprema, y puedes hacerlo todo, pero no me pudiste salvar!" Grito llorando de tristeza.

No… María yo… yo quería hacerlo… pero…" Como Shadow, comenzó a ver una figura detrás de él, y era Songhost riéndose ante esta escena estúpida.

"Je je je, todos los seres vivientes siempre son iguales, ya sean fuertes o no, todos tienen miedos imposibles de evitar, y recuerdos tristes que es imposible olvidar." Como hablaba Songhost, su brazo se convirtió en una ametralladora, con carga y todo, apuntando hacia María.

"¡SHADOW… SOCORROO!" Grito María, presa del pánico.

"No… No te atrevas." Advirtió, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero algo le pasaba, _"No… ¡No puedo moverme!"_ Dijo en su mente.

Shadow, intentaba moverse, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, su cuerpo estaba paralizado completamente, solo podía observar lo que pasaría.

"¡SHADOW, POR FAVOOR AYUDAMEE!" Grito María.

"¿Qué te pasa Shadow, acaso no quieres hacerlo? As de saber que la ametralladora está completamente cargada." Dijo Songhost, como se disponía a disparar.

"¡DETENTE, NO TE ATREVAS A ABRIRME ESA HERIDA!" Grito Shadow.

Sin embargo, Songhost no le hizo caso alguno, y descargo una bala en el pecho de María, haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo, y al impactarse se hiciera polvo. Mientras se disipaba la ilusión de María, la rabia que tenia Shadow ante Songhost comenzaba a incrementarse más y más.

Sin embargo, Songhost se reía de la forma en que parecía ahora Shadow.

"Es como siempre dije, el punto débil de un ser que se hace llamar la forma de vida suprema, es simplemente abrirle heridas que creía el mismo haberse sanado, y conforme sus heridas se abren… EL OPONENTE PIERDE MAS LA RAZON." Dijo Songhost, desapareciendo en un instante, y luego reapareciendo en frente de Shadow, pero ahí no se detuvo, ya que Songhost procedió a lanzarle una lluvia de puñetazos, y Shadow solo podía defenderse, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por el sucio truco que hizo Songhost.

Shadow, retuvo uno de sus puñetazos, y le lanzo un codazo derecho, pero Songhost se desvaneció de la nada, y Shadow simplemente trataba de buscarlo de nuevo, con la rabia en su mirada.

"ja ja ja ja, ¿Te había dicho que en este lugar, aunque logres agarrarme puedo automáticamente ser intangible? Pues déjame decirte que no solo eso, también puedo hacer varios trucos de magia, fíjate en esto." Con terminar su frase, Songhost apareció debajo de Shadow, mandándole un gancho en la mandíbula, pero increíblemente, apareció otro Songhost para darle una patada en la cabeza, para así mandar su rostro en el suelo.

Shadow se levanto rápidamente, y podía verse un poco de sangre que escurre de la nariz, pero su mirada no había cambiado ante Songhost, y el simplemente se reía alocadamente.

"ja ja ja, como puedes ver puedo crear copias idénticas a mí para así poder aun jugar contigo de diferentes forma, y no solo aparecen del cielo…" dijo Songhost, que repentinamente, varias manos salieron del suelo, y le sujetaron las piernas de Shadow, "Sino debajo del suelo." Dijeron las 2 copias de Songhost que mostraron sus rostros ante él.

Shadow, iba a lanzar una serie de sus Spears, pero uno de los Songhost, lo tomo por los brazos, ahora estaba completamente inmóvil ante el ultimo Songhost, que se acerco hacia él, y procedió a lanzarle una serie de puñetazos en el abdomen, pecho y rostro.

…

"Criaturas de las 12 dimensiones, lamento decir, pero no importa cuánto lo intente, no logro encontrar a los competidores, pero tal vez continúan la pelea sin ser vistos." Dijo Decoe, como uso sus ojos linterna para poder alumbrar, pero no conseguía nada.

…

"¿Cómo vamos a saber quién va ganando?" Pregunto Kimera.

"Creo que solo podemos rezar, y ver lo que ocurre." Respondió Tails.

…

Songhost, continuaba con su sigla de puñetazos, pero algo raro pasaba. No importaba cuanto intentaba en hacerle una mueca de dolor a Shadow, el simplemente lo miraba con furia y rabia, y eso ya empezaba a molestarlo mucho.

"Rayos, deja de mirarme así." Amenazo Songhost, que hizo tronar los dedos.

En un instante, los Songhost lo soltaron completamente, pero uno de los que estaba abajo, le lanzo un gancho a la mandíbula mandándolo al cielo, y uno de los Songhost salto para así estar a la altura de Shadow y así hacer nuevamente su movimiento fallido, solo que esta vez, su cola no lo estaba sujetando del cuello para no volver a ser mordida, si no que sus manos le retenían la nuca para que este frente a frente con el suelo.

"Prepárate erizo, porque si sabes lo que es karma, entonces sabrás que este es el precio por utilizar mi técnica en contra mía, ¡APLASTAMIENTO DE ROSTRO!" Grito Songhost, como descendían nuevamente al suelo.

Sin embargo, Shadow simplemente se reía ante lo que ocurría.

"¿Que te hace tanta gracia?" Pregunto Songhost.

"Ja ja ja ja, de lo estúpido que eres al intentar usar nuevamente un movimiento que puedo romper sin problemas." Respondió mientras su risa continuaba.

"Estas equivocado, te pudiste zafar de este movimiento cuando me mordiste mi cola, que por cierto aun tengo esas marcas." Contrarresto Songhost.

"Pero aun tengo un truco que me servirá para dejarte inútil." Con terminar de hablar, los brazaletes de sus muñecas se desprendieron en un instante.

"¿Que estas pensando hacer?" pregunto Songhost confundido.

"Fíjate bien, ¡CAOS CONTROL!" Grito inmediatamente.

En un instante, Shadow desapareció del agarre de Songhost, pero pronto reapareció dándole una patada en la espalda, impulsándolo fuertemente al suelo, ocasionando un fuerte impacto.

Songhost, emitió un fuerte grito ante el dolor que ahora sentía, y de repente el campo de oscuridad se desvanecía lentamente. Todo el público, estaba siendo descubierto por el enorme manto de oscuridad que consumía el estadio, y todos se preguntaron qué había pasado mientras no pudieron ver nada.

Señoras y señores, al parecer la técnica de Songhost se ha debilitado, y lo que vemos ahora es que Songhost, esta tendido en el suelo de la plataforma, mientras que Shadow está respirando pesadamente." Explico Decoe.

"No solo eso Deoce, los brazaletes de Shadow ya no están, y tal parece que tuvo que quitárselos para así aumentar su poder." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"Genial, ocurrieron varias cosas que no pude verlas." Dijo block en la rabia.

"Mírale el lado positivo, al menos Shadow es quien toma la delantera." Dijo Kimera.

Songhost trataba de ponerse de pie, pero Shadow logro recuperarse un poco después de usar el caos control, así que lo toma por el cuello en un agarre fuerte y firme, levantándolo para ponerlo frente a él.

"Hay cosas que soy capaz de perdonar, pero otras no." Comenzaba Shadow, mientras su agarre si hizo aun más fuerte, "Una cosa es que me golpeen, otra cosa es que me insulten, pero si alguien se atreve a abrirme heridas que se curan difícilmente, ¡ENTONCES NO TENDRE PIEDAD CON NADIE!" Grito Shadow, como suelta a Songhost del cuello, y le lanza una patada en la quijada para mandarlo al aire.

Sin embargo, Shadow no se detiene, y le manda una sigla de patadas para así poder elevarlo todavía más.

"Asombroso, miren como Shadow eleva a Songhost mediante una serie de patadas." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Y tal parecer que no piensa detenerse hasta que estén en el cielo." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"Vaya, al parecer Shadow está muy de malas." Dijo Sonic, mirando lo que pasaba.

"Y no me gusta lo que va a hacer después." Dijo Amy, con un poco de miedo.

…

Shadow, le lanzo una última patada para que ambos ahora estén a una altura mas grande, estaban a una altura que la zona de lucha parecía muy pequeña, y supo que este era la altura indicada.

"Ahora vas a sufrir por abrirme una vieja herida… ¡utilizando tus propios métodos!" Grito Shadow, como se coloco detrás de él, y lo agarro para el aplastamiento de rostro, solo que esta vez el golpe sería mucho más doloroso.

"¡Espera, por favor no lo hagas! ¡Me he pasado un poco, lo admito, pero por favor no lo hagas!" Suplico Songhost, en la posición en la que estaba.

"Te lo dije, nadie se atreve a abrirme una vieja herida, y si lo hacen pagan consecuencias fatales, como esta." Dijo Shadow, mientras comenzaba el descenso.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.<p> 


	28. Capitulo 28: Una pelea nula

Capitulo 28: Una pelea nula.

"Señoras y señores, Shadow esta mas que furioso, y pensara hacer nuevamente el aplastamiento de rostro a Songhost, pero esta vez a una altura mucho mas grande." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Shadow no pensara hacer eso a esa altura, ¿o sí?" Cuestiono Bones.

"Pues si lo llega a hacer, entonces Songhost estaría más que derrotado." Respondió Block.

"Si, tendría que ir con un buen cirujano plástico para que le arreglen la cara." Agrego Kimera.

"Eso es lo de menos, miren en qué posición están." Dijo Narcissus, fijándose bien en donde caerían.

"Al parecer, shadow no tiene pensado estrellarlo nuevamente contra la plataforma, sino fuera de ella." Dijo Bay Leaf.

Lo que había dicho era cierto, la posición en la que estaban en el cielo mientras comenzaba el descenso era justo fuera de la plataforma, en el suelo agrietado, y con varias rocas sueltas.

"No sé, si Shadow lo hace para ganar o para enseñarnos una lección, pero que dolerá, dolerá." Dijo Tails.

…

Shadow y Songhost, descendían a una gran velocidad, y en el rostro de Shadow, una sonrisa siniestra se veía en su rostro, para avisarles a todos que esto es lo que pasaría si llegaban a jugar con sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, Songhost tenía una idea en su cabeza con una sonrisa de confianza ante eso, sin importar la situación en la que estaba.

El descenso fue rápido y en un segundo, el impacto provoco una gran nube de polvo, que impidió ver lo que ocurrió.

"¡Asombroso, fue… tan enorme el impacto… que no se pudo ver nada!" Dijo Decoe, mientras se cubría el rostro para impedir que entrara el polvo.

"Ni siquiera sabemos lo que ocurrió." Agrego Bocoe.

El polvo lentamente se disipaba, y todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que ocurrió. Songhost estaba incrustado en la tierra, sin moverse ni un milímetro, mientras que Shadow estaba aun sujetándolo en la misma posición.

Decoe, rápidamente se acerco hacia donde estaban, y pudo ver que shadow seguía aun respirando.

"Da-Damas y caballeros, al parecer Shadow consiguió que Songhost quedara completamente inconsciente, ahora iniciare el conteo como un aviso para que Shadow suba a la plataforma, 1…" Comenzó a contar Decoe.

Shadow le dio a Songhost una lección para nunca olvidar en su vida, y decidió subir nuevamente a la plataforma, pero algo raro ocurría. Por alguna razón, Shadow no podía soltarlo, de hecho no podía levantarse.

"¿Que está pasando?" Pregunto en un susurro.

Cuando se fijo en su cuerpo, pudo ver una larga aguja atravesando el antebrazo derecho. De hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba atravesado por cientos de agujas, que al parecer eran el cabello de Songhost. Shadow se sorprendió por el hecho de que no sintió dolor alguno, pero si sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía en lo más mínimo.

El conteo estaba en 5, y Shadow no podía siquiera moverse. Eso hizo que Iceglow riera.

"_Típico de ti Songhost, usaste tu técnica, púas fantasma."_ Dijo mentalmente.

"La técnica más rara de Songhost, usada como último recurso, las púas fantasma." Comenzó a hablar uno de los miembros del equipo elemental, que era de piel pálida, "Songhost usa esa técnica cuando el oponente cree tener la victoria, de hecho todas las peleas que tuvo casi siempre terminan en empate."

"Cuando Songhost recibe un fuerte golpe como para quedar inconsciente, su cabello se eriza en una fracción de segundo, atravesando el cuerpo de la víctima, y dicha víctima ni siquiera siente dichas púas, ya que pueden atravesar los órganos, tejidos, huesos y demás, pero paralizando todos los nervios del dolor."

"Después, suministran una toxina para que todo el cuerpo quede adormilado, y sin posibilidad de que se levante, así podemos asegurarnos de no perder otra vez." Termino de explicar.

"8"

"¡SHADOW, LEVANTATE!" Grito Silver.

"Si, ¿no ves que vas a perder este encuentro?" Pregunto Manic.

…

"9"

Shadow no podía hacer nada, se sintió completamente avergonzado, tal vez ese fue el plan principal de Songhost desde un principio, trato de ponerlo furioso, ya que sabría que podría ocasionarle una rabia incontenible, su derrota ya estaba escrita en roca.

"¡10!" Termino el conteo Deoce, "La pelea acabo con una descalificación doble." Anuncio Deoce.

…

"Vaya, que mala suerte, creo que shadow no pudo ganar esta vez." Dijo Kimera.

"No te preocupes, el equipo Sonic aun tiene una victoria a su favor." Tranquilizo Block.

"Si, no perderán tan fácilmente." Dijo Tails.

…

Las púas, salieron del cuerpo de shadow, y sintió como sus músculos respondían ante sus acciones. Luego, comenzó a soltar a Songhost, y lentamente se ponía de pie. Sorprendentemente, las heridas no mostraban perdidas de sangre, por lo que podo sentirse seguro. Sin embargo, Songhost no se movía, podría estar inconsciente, o peor aun que este muerto. A shadow poco le importaba, era su castigo por meterse en su cabeza, y camino de regreso con su equipo.

Al llegar, todos tenían miradas curiosas en el.

"Baje la guardia, no volverá a pasar." Respondió ante las dudas que le iban a preguntar.

…

"Muy bien, señoras y señores, que inicie la siguiente pelea." Anuncio Bocoe.

"Creo que es mi turno." Dijo Sonia, mientras caminaba hacia la plataforma.

"Buena suerte." Dijeron sus hermanos al unisonó.

Sonia, simplemente les sonrió, y salto a la plataforma. Pronto, muchas criaturas comenzaron a silbar, y lanzar varios carteles al aire, muchos con imágenes de su rostro, o diciendo, SONIA LA MAS GUAPA.

…

"¿La razón por la que hay club de fans de Sonia?" Pidió Kimera.

"Esta es la primera vez que una mujer mobiana pelea en el torneo, y a la vez Sonia tiene esos fans, ya que es muy guapa y es la hermana de Sonic" Explico Block.

"Si, pero tal vez, Amy debe tener también un club de fans." Dijo Bones, mientras también miraba.

"Con la actitud que tiene, los únicos fans que puede llegar a tener serian los luchadores profesionales." Dijo Bones, ocasionando que se rieran un poco. Lamentablemente, las risas cambiaron a impresión cuando vieron el martillo piko-piko de Amy, impactándose en la cabeza de Bones.

Bones, cayó al suelo, con un enorme chichón en el cráneo, mientras uno de sus pies se movía en el aire, y tenía una cara de idiota. Todo el grupo dejo caer una gota de sudor por lo que paso.

"Si hay algo que debes saber, es que nunca digas algo que este frente a ella, o en un lugar lejano, porque cuando te pueda oír, sonaste." Dijo Tails, conteniéndose una risita ante lo que paso.

"Pero esta debe tener buen oído, a pesar de la edad que debe tener." Dijo Kimera.

Inmediatamente, otro martillo salió volando hacia Kimera. Sin embargo, este tenía buenos reflejos y se agacho rápidamente para poder evitarlo.

"Qué gran intento Amy…" Grito Kimera en señal de victoria.

Sin embargo, su victoria se desvaneció cuando el martillo lo golpeo por atrás, haciendo que se cayera hacia adelante, con un chichón en la nuca.

"¿Que decías?" Dijeron todos al unisonó.

"¿Y ese de donde vino?" Pregunto con una mezcla de dolor y confusión.

"¿Que no sabías que estaba probando un nuevo martillo boomerang?" Pregunto Tails.

"¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?" Pregunto, con el rostro en el suelo.

"Creo que hay gente que no sabe aguantarse algunas bromas pesadas." Confirmo Narcissus.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve muy ocupado respecto a sacarme materias.<p> 


	29. Capitulo 29: Serphot, el bufón

Capitulo 29: Serphot, el bufón de los vientos.

"Amy, ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?" Pregunto Sonic, como vio la rabia en su rostro, mientras aun estaba en la misma posición tras lanzar su martillo.

"No es nada, ¿Vale?" Le dijo, mientras se fijaba ahora en lo que pasaría.

…

"Equipo Elemental, que pase uno de sus miembros para poder iniciar la pelea." Pidió Decoe.

En un instante, el sujeto de piel pálida fue cubierto por un tornado que salió del suelo, mientras sufría una transformación. Todos tuvieron que cubrirse de las fuertes ráfagas que lanzaba el tornado mientras giraba. Sin embargo, el tornado se desvaneció, y en un instante, apareció muy cambiado.

Poseía 3 cuernos por encima de su cabeza, la espalda y sus brazos estaban cubiertos de plumas, además de que sobresalían 3 plumas largas por debajo de sus antebrazos. Se notaba que estaba en buena forma, su cabello era de color amarillo, bastante corto pero parado de punta. Llevaba de ropa solo su pantalón destrozado, mientras que sus piernas eran normales, pero más fuertes, con parte de las plumas cubriéndolas por detrás, y las plantas de sus pies estaban recubiertos con escamas.

Su rostro era muy extraño, al parecer llevaba su lado derecho expuesto, mostrando que no había cambiado su rostro, mientras que su lado izquierdo una especie de mascara adherida a él, de color rojo, con una larga sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilado.

"Soy Serphot, el demonio de los vientos, y será mucho gusto jugar contigo." Dijo a sí mismo, mientras que camino hasta la plataforma.

…

Iceglow, observaba a su compañero, y solamente trataba de contener las carcajadas.

"Esta pelea será pero muy divertida para mí, después de todo, nuestro bufón va a pelear." Dijo en su mente, como trataba de contenerse las risas.

…

La siguiente pelea será entre Serphot del equipo elemental, y Sonia del equipo Sonic…" Decía Bocoe.

"Oye Sonia…" Dijo Serphot, que en un instante le mando un beso a distancia, mientras se reia.

"Eres un asqueroso." Dijo Sonia.

"¡COMIENZEN!" Grito Decoe.

Sonia y Serphot, saltaron en un instante, lanzando su primer ataque, pero sucedió en una fracción de segundo, que en un instante ambos cayeron al suelo. Sin embargo, Sonia se puso de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados, y el rostro en un color tan rojo con un tomate.

"¡ERES UN…! ¡MALDITO!" Le dijo, ahora más que furiosa.

"jejejeje, eso ya lo sé." Dijo Serphot, mientras fue hacia ella a toda velocidad.

En un instante, le lanzo una sigla de puños, pero ella los bloqueaba sin problemas, y en un instante Sonia pudo retener el puño derecho de Serphot, mientras le hizo una zancadilla para así poder tirarlo al suelo boca abajo, aplicándole una palanca de brazo.

"¿Tu mama no te dijo que tienes que tratar mejor a las damas?" Pregunto furiosa.

"¿Y quién crees que me enseño a hacer esto niña tonta, mi abuelita?" Pregunto riéndose, mientras que en un rápido movimiento, le agarro la cabeza de Sonia por el cabello con el brazo derecho por atrás, y se la saco de ahí, lanzándola hacia adelante.

…

"¿Oigan, a que se refirió Sonia con respecto a ser caballeroso con las damas?" Pregunto confundido Bones.

"¿Es que tu no lo viste Bones?" Pregunto sorprendido Narcissus.

"¿Ver qué?" Pregunto sin comprender.

"Típico de ti Bones, nunca te fijas en lo que pasa exactamente en las peleas." Dijo sarcásticamente Block.

"¿PERO QUE DIJISTE?" Pregunto furioso. Bones.

"Fue en el inicio Bones, cuando lanzaron el primer golpe." Dijo Kimera.

"¿Ah?" Dijo, recordando como paso.

(Flashback)

Sonia y Serphot, lanzaban sus primeros golpes, pero en el último segundo, Serphot le retuvo el puño derecho de Sonia, y después se acerco, hasta que con su mano izquierda, le toco el pecho derecho de Sonia con un ligero apretón.

(Fin del flashback)

"Ah, ya entiendo, cuando lanzaron el primer golpe, Serphot debió haberle tocado el pecho a Sonia." Dijo Bones, con un ligero rubor ante lo que dijo.

"¿Y hasta ahora te habías dado cuenta?" Pregunto Tails.

…

"Señoras y señores, esta pelea es la más interesante hasta ahora, ambos peleadores usan buenos movimientos." Relato Bocoe.

Serphot aun conservaba esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, pensando en que mas podría hacer, y en un segundo tuvo una buena idea.

"Veamos que tan buena eres cuando esto lo ponga más interesante." Le dijo a Sonia, como comenzó a flotar en la plataforma.

"Miren eso, Serphot está comenzando a flotar en el aire." Dijo Decoe.

En solo unos segundos, Serphot comenzó a volar por todo el estadio, observando a Sonia, como si fuera un pájaro a la espera de acechar a su presa. Sin embargo, Sonia simplemente sonrió, mientras que su collar comenzó a brillar, y apareció su piano en sus manos.

"Ja ja ja ja, que vas a hacerme con ese piano tuyo, tocarme alguna musiquita." Dijo Serphot, como se reía sin control.

"Nunca subestimes a ningún erizo como yo." Dijo Sonia, como al oprimir una tecla salió un rayo laser de la punta.

Serphot, logro evadirlo sin siquiera dudarlo, pero en lugar de sentirse asustado, solo se reía.

"Ja, apuesto a que no me puedes ni atinar con ese disparo tuyo." Dijo confiado.

"Tú te la buscaste." Dijo Sonia, mientras lanzaba una sigla de sus disparos.

"No… Fallaste… Otra vez… ah ah… ¡Mi abuelita tiene mejor puntería que tuuu!" Se burlaba mientras los evadía, haciendo movimientos en el aire muy estúpidos.

Sonia comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y se le pudo ver un poco de humo en las orejas por la rabia que sentía.

"¡AAAAHHH, ME ESTAS COMENZANDO A ENOJAR DE VERDAD MALDITO!" Grito furiosa, pero todo cambio cuando ya no lo pudo ver, "¿Adonde se fue?" Pregunto mirando en el cielo.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando sintió alguien poniéndole un dedo en su trasero varias veces, y cuando se dio la vuelta un poco supo quién era.

"Ahh, muy grandecito para ser una niña." Dijo mientras le ponía aun su dedo índice en la nalga derecha.

De pronto, se oyó un fuerte golpe, donde Serphot fue lanzado hacia un sector de la plataforma, con la parte expuesta de su rostro mostrando que había recibido una fuerte bofetada, ya que la marca de la mano era completamente roja e hinchada. Mientras, Sonia se quedo en donde estaba, con la mano izquierda en el aire tras haberle lanzado esa dura bofetada, mientras su cara era tan roja como Knuckels.

"¡ERES UN ATREVIDO!" Grito Sonia.

Serphot, simplemente se levanto, mientras que se agarraba la mejilla inflamada y marcada muy adoloridamente.

"Hay gente que no sabe aguantarse una bromita." Dijo sonriendo ante la reacción de Sonia.

…

"Serphot se está pasando con Sonia." Dijo Manic.

"Si no se comporta, pronto será cadáver." Agrego Sonic.

"Pues mejor que sea un cadáver que seguir viviendo para hacerle eso a las mujeres." Dijo Amy.

…

"Ese tipo es un atrevido." Dijo Block.

"¿Y qué es lo siguiente que puede hacerle, darle un besito?" Pregunto Kimera.

"No, eso solo funcionaria con Tails." Dijo Bones.

"¿Que te hace pensar eso?" Pregunto confundido.

"¿Pues qué no te acuerdas que rouge te gano de esa forma en el universo de Chris?" Pregunto riéndose, "Pero era lógico, después de todo, tu serias el único vencido por puras mujeres, y serias convertido en la vergüenza del equipo."

"¡AH SI, PUES AHORA VAS A SABER LO CONTRARIO!" Grito, con el rostro bien rojo, agarrándole el brazo derecho poniéndolo hacia atrás, con las manos apretándolo fuertemente, ocasionando que Bones llorara en el dolor, "¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESA ROUGE ME AGARRO DESPREVENIDO Y ADEMAS ESO NO VOLVERA NI A SUCEDER, EN CUANTO A TI AHORA SACASTE BOLETO PARA IR AL GIROPRACTICO POR LO QUE DIJISTE!" Grito, como empezaba a retorcerle el brazo con sus dos manos en direcciones opuestas, ocasionándole un fuerte grito.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Este lo trate de hacer un poco gracioso. Espero que sea de su agrado.<p> 


	30. Capitulo 30: El dominador del encuentro

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Perdón por tardarme, pero no estaba en mis ánimos para escribir.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 30: El dominador del encuentro.<p>

"Estoy comenzando a hacerte enojar, eso ya lo veo. Entonces, ha llegado la hora de jugar a uno de mis juegos favoritos." Dijo Serphot, como lanzo un gran salto al aire.

"Eso es huye, que si sigues peleando conmigo, ya verás lo que te pasara, ¿Eh?" Dijo de repente Sonia, como se había dado cuenta que serphot había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, "¿Adonde se ha ido?" Pregunto.

…

"¿Oigan, adonde se fue?" Pregunto Kimera.

"Desapareció como si no hubiese estado ahí." Afirmo Bones.

"Eso sí que es muy extraño." Afirmo Block.

Tails era el único que no opinaba, ya que algo ocurrió en el momento que Serphot se había esfumado, estaba comenzando a soplar un viento muy extraño, pero a la vez parecía un poco fuerte, ¿Coincidencia? Tails esperaba que fuera eso, pero si estaba en lo correcto, Sonia podría meterse en grandes problemas.

…

"Esto es asombroso, ¿no es así Bocoe?" Pregunto Decoe.

"Así es, ¿Cómo fue posible que Serphot hubiera desaparecido ante nuestros ojos con tan solo pegar un gran salto al aire?" Concordó Bocoe.

"Eso es lo que tal vez Sonia se está preguntando ahora." Respondió Decoe.

…

Sonia miraba el cielo los sectores del estadio, y la zona de combate destrozada, pero nada, no encontraba rastro de Serphot, mientras su cabello se movía un poco por el viento que soplaba, pero luego se detuvo cuando llego a una conclusión.

"Creo que no hace falta buscar porque creo que Serphot se debió acobardar y escapo, eso fue algo bueno que hizo." Dijo Sonia, cuando creía que podía tener esta victoria fácilmente.

…

"Ten cuidado Sonia." Dijo Silver.

"Así es, algo raro está pasando aquí." Concordó Shadow.

"Y no creo que tenga que pensar ese tipo de ideas." Dijo Amy.

…

"Bueno Decoe, yo no creo que Serphot pueda ser además de un bufón un cobarde." Opino Bocoe.

"Así es, y tal parece que las cosas no podrán ir muy bien para Sonia ahora." Afirmo Decoe

"¿Y por qué lo dices?" Pregunto.

En ese momento, Sonia creyó haber sentido algo, y se fijo nuevamente en el cielo, pero no encontró nada, solo sentía el viento soplando entre su rostro.

"Porque si se trata de algún truco de Serphot, sería malo para Sonia, ya que si no lo puede ver, entonces no tendrá oportunidad contra el." Explico Decoe.

De repente, el viento lanzo una brisa fuerte con dirección frente a Sonia, ocasionando que ella tuviera que cubrirse la cara, sin darse cuenta de que una especie de brisa extraña se movía a la misma velocidad del viento. Pronto se oyó un fuerte grito de dolor de una chica, y al fijarse Decoe, se impacto en el acto.

"¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE VIERON MIS OJOS! Porque no pudieron ver nada, Sonia fue golpeada." Informo Decoe.

Era efectivamente lo que dijo, Sonia había recibido un fuerte golpe en el centro del pecho, pero por desgracia no pudieron ver el codo que desapareció en un instante. Sonia se tambaleaba hacia atrás, pero luego freno con su pie derecho, mientras se agarraba el golpe, que ahora tenía un moretón en el.

"¡Maldita sea, SAL Y DA LA CARA SERPHOOT!" Grito Sonia en la frustración.

…

"Bocoe, tu miraste también lo que le paso, ¿Pero cómo le genero ese golpe a Sonia?" Pregunto Decoe.

"Al parecer, le pudo haber dado un golpe de codo con todo su poder, bueno eso es lo que yo creo que paso." Respondió Bocoe, que se limpiaba las lentes de los ojos después de lo que vio con su mano.

…

"¿Cómo fue posible que le diera ese golpe a Sonia?" Pregunto Block sorprendido.

"A mí no me preguntes que yo tampoco lo sé." Dijo Bones.

"Creo que tu si lo sabes Tails." Dijo Narcissus, fijándose en Tails que al parecer se había sorprendido un poco.

"Es mejor que lo averigüen ustedes mismos." Dijo Tails, tratando de no arruinar la sorpresa, mientras el viento soplaba moviendo el pelaje y de muchos de ellos al hacerlo.

…

"¿Crees que te tengo miedo verdad? Solo tengo que usar algo que me dieron para estos casos." Dijo Sonia, mientras sacaba unas gafas y se las coloco, mientras agarraba su piano para lanzar un ataque laser.

"¿Que creen que hará con esas gafas Decoe?" Pregunto Bocoe.

"Parecen una especie de gafas especiales, pero no se qué es lo que podrá ver con ellas." Respondió Decoe.

Parecían gafas para de sol normales como había dicho Decoe, pero al presionar un botón que estaba en el lado derecho, activo una visión especial, la visión calórica, para poder ver el calor del cuerpo de Serphot y así rastrearlo, pero no podía encontrarlo, así que intento otras visiones.

…

"¿Pero que son esas gafas?" Pregunto Bay Leaf.

"Gafas de multivisión." Respondió Tails.

"Adivinare, ¿tu se las inventaste?" Dijo Kimera.

"Así es, le proporciona múltiples visiones para así poder rastrear a alguien, visión de calor, visión nocturna, de rayos X, en fin." Explico Tails.

"Entonces lo rastreara sin problemas." Confirmo Bones.

"No es así, mira." Indico Narcissus lo que pasaba.

…

No importaba cuanto cambiaba de visión, o cuanto miraba por todo el lugar, no encontraba rastros de Serphot, y el viento soplaba suavemente por su rostro.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no puedo detectar a ese atrevido? Parezco en lugar de un erizo, un pato a la espera de que le disparen." Dijo Sonia, mientras sentía una ráfaga de viento detrás de ella.

"Quack Quack, inicia la casería del pato." Se oyó la voz de Serphot desde muy lejos, como una fuerte ráfaga se dirigía detrás de Sonia.

La gran ráfaga hizo un giro a la derecha lo bastante cerca para que Sonia recibiera un golpe por debajo de la axila derecha por medio de un golpe de codo, que se desvaneció en la nada, pero no se detuvo ahí, la ráfaga hizo un giro alrededor de ella, y le lanzo un golpe por debajo de la axila izquierda, y en un rápido movimiento la ráfaga se había esfumado.

Sonia se agarraba los moretones hechos recientemente, dejando a un lado su instrumento. El público se había quedado sin habla por lo que paso, y algunos aclamaban a Serphot por una lucha espectacular que hacía.

"Increíble, Serphot le propino dos golpes en otras partes del cuerpo, y no creo que Sonia pueda resistir mucho tiempo." Anuncio Decoe.

"Decoe, pude ver por un instante a Serphot, y no es bastante invisible del todo." Explico Bocoe.

"¡Aquí voy!" Grito Serphot, como la ráfaga de viento fue detrás de Sonia, y en un instante, le ocasiono un gran golpe en la espalda.

"Sino que se mueve muy muy rápido." Termino Bocoe.

"¿Pero cómo es posible que Sonia no lo pudiese detectar?"

"Eso es lo que Sonia se estaría preguntando ahora." Respondió Bocoe.

…

"¿Que no habrá forma de ver por dónde estará ese tipo?" Pregunto Amy.

"Espero que Sonia lo descubra pronto." Dijo Manic.

…

Sonia parecía que estaba por caer al suelo por el último golpe que recibió.

"Agh, ¿no me digan que esto ya termino?" Pregunto Iceglow en la decepción.

Pareció como si Sonia lo hubiese escuchado, ya que en un rápido movimiento utilizo su pierna izquierda para poder apoyarse, lo que provoco que una sonrisa siniestra se generara en Iceglow.

"Ahhh, parece que terminara bien después de todo." Dijo para sí mismo Iceglow.

Sonia, agarro su instrumento nuevamente y se preparo para tocar su piano, pero antes dijo unas palabras.

"Muy bien, Serphot, me has golpeado por última vez, ahora oirán algo que será muy aterrador, porque la forma en que toco mi instrumento varía según las notas que toco, y con ello su cualidad." Decía mientras comenzaba a presionar las teclas, "Te voy a quitar el poder que tienes y lo digo literalmente." Grito al final, comenzando a tocar una melodía aterradora.

La melodía se oía por todo el estadio, y muchas personas se asustaban por como sonaban.

"¿Bocoe tu qué crees que piensa hacer Sonia?" Pregunto Decoe.

"Tal vez quiera mostrarle su lado musical tétrico, como para poder atraerlo." Dijo Bocoe.

Pero pronto se vio lo que quería hacer Sonia, como empezaba a brotar una extraña niebla mientras tocaba.

"Ya entiendo, quizás esta niebla puede hacerle una desventaja a Serphot." Dijo Decoe.

El estadio ya estaba cubierto de niebla por completo, y se pudo ver algo atravesando la niebla con rumbo hacia Sonia. Sin embargo, ahora sabía por dónde atacaría Serphot. Antes de que la ráfaga diera un golpe sacando su puño derecho, Sonia hizo un giro rápido interceptándole el puño.

"Ya te tengo." Dijo Sonia, mientras que con la otra mano, sujetaba el arma apuntando a la ráfaga, y al presionar una tecla se genero un rayo laser, que impacto justo en Serphot, quien emitió un grito de dolor, cayendo al suelo en su forma normal.

"Muy ingenioso." Dijo Sonia sorprendida.

…

"¿Alguien puede decirme lo que paso?" Pregunto Bones.

"Es sencillo, Serphot se ocultaba de Sonia convirtiéndose en una ráfaga de viento, así podía moverse en el aire, y atacar a Sonia sin problemas." Explico Tails.

"¿Pero como sabias que se convirtió en una ráfaga de viento desde el principio?" Pregunto de nuevo.

"Si ustedes se hubieran fijado, las brisas de viento que sentíamos eran muy extrañas, y además estaba predicho que el tiempo aquí estaría soleado para hoy." Termino su explicación.

"Ya entiendo, y en el momento que Sonia intercepto una parte solida de él, era lógico que al disparar se con el arma sería muy sencillo atinarle aun con su forma de viento." Razono Kimera.

…

Serphot lentamente se levanto del suelo, mientras trataba de contener una risita.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, no ves que ahora te tengo donde te quería?" Pregunto, creyendo que ahora estaba loco.

"Permíteme que lo dude, jejejeje." Respondió, Haciendo un movimiento para así sacar la neblina del lugar, y en menos de un segundo, fue corriendo hacia ella con los puños al aire.

"Ambos peleadores, parecen que dan sus mejores trucos para ganar." Dijo Decoe.

"Pero aun tengo esa pregunta, ¿Quien de los dos ganara?" Pregunto Bocoe.

En un segundo, Sonia reconvirtió su instrumento en su collar, y le sujetaba ambos puños reteniéndolos lo mejor que pudo, mientras ejercía su propia fuerza para así ponerlo de rodillas.

"Te dije que yo te tengo donde te quería." Rectifico Sonia, como veía que Serphot, se arrodillaba un poco

"Al contrario, yo te tengo a ti." Dijo Serphot.

"¿Pero qué dices?" Pregunto Sonia crédula ante lo que oía.

"Sonia, tu creíste que esos golpes eran normales, pronto tu derrota comenzara en 3…2…1." Conto Serphot.

En un instante, Sonia tosió un poco cantidad de sangre, cayendo al suelo y algunas cuantas gotas en la cara de Serphot y su máscara, y pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire. Serphot, aprovecho la oportunidad, y le aplico un rodillazo al estomago, dejándola de rodillas, con la sangre en su boca.

Serphot, se daba una carcajada al ver el estado en el que estaba.

"¿Por qué… me falta… el aire?" Preguntaba, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, y contenía la sangre de su boca.

En ese momento, Serphot la tomo por el cuello, impactándola contra el suelo, sin dejar de soltarla.

"No lo comprendes, es algo muy sencillo." Decía Serphot, mientras se le veía una risa macabra, "Los golpes que te daba no eran comunes, lanzaba con ellos un impulso que puede atravesar los huesos, hasta llegar a tu sistema respiratorio, y así poder dañarlo." Explico Serphot.

"Eso… quiere decir que…" Sonia trataba de hablar, pero entre mas lo intentaba, mas aire necesitaba.

"Exacto. Esos golpes que te di, pararon justo a tu corazón y a tus pulmones, que ahora están completamente dañados, y en un estado muy grave y delicado." Termino de hablar Serphot, mientras se reía ante la situación.

…

"Esto es muy malo." Dijo Bones.

"Así es, Sonia ya no puede seguir peleando, tiene que retirarse."

"Pero ella misma tiene que decirlo, ya que si no lo dice entonces…" Comenzaba a decir Block.

"La pelea aun continuara." Dijeron todos al unisonó.

…

"¡Sonia, tira la toalla!" Grito Silver.

"No estás en condiciones para pelear, tienes que rendirte." Agrego Amy.

…

"No, yo no dejare que lo diga, después de todo quiero terminar esto con broche de oro." Aviso Serphot, como lanzo al aire a Sonia.

"Decoe, ¿qué crees que le hará Serphot?" Pregunto Bocoe, mientras observaba lo que pasaría.

"Pues sea lo que sea, no creo que es para que tenga una buena vista desde ahí." Respondió Decoe.

…

Serphot pego un salto al para llegar hasta Sonia, mientras ella estaba con aun elevándose cabeza arriba. Serphot, al llegar le propino un rodillazo en la espalda a Sonia, y se pudo oír el grito de dolor ante lo que sintió, pero no termino ahí. Luego Serphot la preparaba para su llave mortal.

Primero se coloco detrás de ella, luego le dio la vuelta con las manos para que estuviera cabeza abajo hacia el suelo, después le aprisiono el cuello y la cabeza con una llave de pierna, por ultimo le tomo sus piernas doblándolas a ambos lados, y retenidas con sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

"Prepárate, porque ahora sentirás mi golpe final, ¡El colapso del ave!" Grito Serphot, como en un instante descendían a toda velocidad.

…

"Esto no es bueno." Dijo Bones.

"Por favor, ¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser?" Pregunto Kimera.

"¡TE DARE UNA DEMOSTRACION!" Grito Block, como sujetaba a Bones cabeza abajo hacia el suelo.

"¡EY, ESPERA YO SOY TU COMPAÑERO, NO UN CONEJILLO DE INDIAS!" Grito Bones, pero no le hizo caso, ya que pego un pequeño salto, hizo la posición lo mejor que pudo, e hizo el impacto con Bones. En un instante, Block libero a Bones, quien simplemente se desmayo, y podía verse mareo en sus ojos, y emitía un gruñido en su inconsciencia.

"Como pudieron ver, un golpe así hace que la primera parte del cuerpo al golpear sea la cabeza, ocasionando que la victima quede en un estado de coma temporal." Explico Block.

"Y el tiempo para que Sonia pudiera reaccionar después del golpe, sería mucho tiempo." Agrego Tails.

"Pero aun si reacciona, Sonia tiene sus órganos internos importantes muy dañados." Dijo Kimera.

"Así es, lo que significa que la victoria será automáticamente para el equipo elemental" Concluyo Tails.

…

"¡Esto acabara en un instante, Sonia!" Grito Serphot, como pasó todo en un segundo.

El impacto ocasiono, que lo que quedaba intacto del estadio se agrietara más y más, y podían verse como pequeños fragmentos se levantaron con el golpe. Serphot, soltó a Sonia conservando su sonrisa, mientras Que Sonia, reboto en el suelo, y quedo tendida boca arriba en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco, y una gota de sangre en su boca.

Todos se impactaron por cómo había quedado, pero una voz rompió el silencio.

"¡UNA CAMILLA, TRAIGAN INMEDIATAMENTE UNA CAMILLA!" Grito Decoe, a Bocoe, quien asintió con la cabeza y presiono un botón de debajo de su escritorio, "¡El ganador de esta pelea, es Serphot del equipo elemental!" Anuncio Decoe.

En respuesta, Serphot hizo su posición de victoria, pego un salto hacia atrás, dando un pirueta que duraba dos segundos, y cayo adonde estaban sus compañeros, mientras lanzo un grito en su victoria.

…

Todos miraron el resultado, y algunos miraron a un lado, para no ver la condición en que había quedado Sonia.

"Eso si que fue increíble." Dijo Narcissus.

"Podrá ser un bufón, pero es un guerrero a sangre fría." Afirmo Bay Leaf.

"Si, solo espero que Sonia se encuentre bien." Dijo Kimera en la preocupación.

…

Unos eggbots con sombreros de enfermeros, aparecieron con una camilla en sus manos. Al llegar, pusieron la camilla abajo, cerca del cuerpo de Sonia, agarraron el cuerpo, y lo transportaron lentamente hacia la camilla. Cuando ya estaba en posición, los eggbots levantaron la camilla del suelo, y comenzaron a ir rumbo hacia la enfermería.

El equipo Sonic, vio como transportaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Sonia, y en ese mismo momento, sonic se acerco a Manic.

Quiero que vayas y cuides de ella." Pidió Sonic.

Manic asintió con la cabeza, mientras iba rumbo hacia donde iban los eggbots enfermeros.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.<p> 


	31. Capitulo 31: Desko

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 31: Desko, el elemental del agua.<p>

Que pasen los próximos peleadores" Anuncio Decoe a ambos equipos.

El ultimo humano que quedaba, cambio su piel a un tono azul, y en un instante comenzó a moldearse, y en tan solo unos minutos, su cuerpo dejo de tomar forma y apareció su forma original. Todo su cuerpo era de un gran tono celeste oscuro, estaba un poco encorvado, se podían verse sus músculos, y sus manos poseían las uñas muy alargadas. Sus pies se convirtieron en patas como la de las águilas, y su rostro era muy grotesco. Sus ojos eran rojos por completo, sus dientes muy afilados, en cuanto a la cara parecía un tanto de dragón extraño, con un diminuto cuerno en la frente, que apenas podía verse.

"Me toca a mí, Desko, el elemental del agua." Se proclamo el mismo, con un tono de voz un poco distorsionada.

"Que pase uno de los miembros del equipo Sonic." Ordeno Decoe al otro equipo.

Silver, en un instante, salto hacia la plataforma, y simplemente fue recibido por la aclamación de muchos espectadores.

"Muy bien, la siguiente pelea será entre Silver del equipo sonic, y Desko, del equipo elemental." Anuncio Decoe, "¡COMIENCEN!"

"¡Crecimiento!" Grito Desko, como estaba incrementando de tamaño, ahora tenía la altura que Sonic y sus hermanos, uno encima del otro.

"¡Cuanto más grande son, más duele la caída!" Grito Silver, mientras corría hacia un lado de él.

En un rápido movimiento, Silver fue frente a el para propinarle una patada hacia su abdomen, pero simplemente reboto en el impacto, y se agarro de la plataforma para así disminuir su velocidad.

"¿Cómo se enfrentara Silver a este problema Bocoe? Desko es muy grande." Pregunto Decoe por el micrófono.

En ese momento, Desko levanto su pie derecho para así pisotearlo, pero Silver salto en una fracción de segundo. Sin embargo, Desko levanto su pie para así poder darle una patada. Sin embargo, Silver se subió a su pie, y pego un deslizamiento hacia Desko que se sorprendió de repente.

"Al parecer, Silver no tendrá problema, ya que lo ha pillado desprevenido." Respondió Bocoe.

"Y vemos como Silver también usa sus piernas." Dijo Decoe, al ver que en un salto, Silver consiguió encestarle una patada tirándolo al suelo.

En un instante, el tamaño de Desko volvió a hacer el de antes, y en un rápido salto, se incorporo y fue hasta Silver.

"Nadie me trata así renacuajo plateado, ahora te vas a enterar." Gritaba mientras corría.

Pero Silver, solo hizo un movimiento con sus manos frente a Desko.

"Telequinesis." Susurro Silver.

En ese instante, Desko sentía como no podía correr más, y al mirar abajo supo la razón.

"Miren eso, Silver está usando sus poderes telequinéticos, para que así Desko este flotando en el aire." Dijo Decoe.

"¡Ascenso al cielo!" Grito Silver, como lanzo sus manos al aire, ocasionando que subiera hasta las nubes.

…

"Vaya, parece como si fuera Bones, o yo, volando así de simple." Dijo Tails, impresionado.

"Si, pero él no tiene dos o tres colas esponjosas de mas." Dijo Bones.

"Podemos tomar esto en serio por favor." Regaño Block.

"Si, además que yo sepa, Silver solo fue capaz de mover objetos inanimados, como rocas gigantes." Dijo Narcissus, recordando un poco la explicación acerca de este ser futuro.

"¿A poco tu pensaste que éramos los únicos entrenando nuestras habilidades?" Pregunto KImera.

"Bueno, no importa, porque ahora Desko sube y sube…" Comenzó Narcissus.

"Pero pronto bajara." Termino Bay Leaf.

…

"Vaya, pero que pajarito más bonito." Se burlo Silver por la situación en la que estaba.

"¡OYE TU, BAJAME, QUE LE TENGO FOBIA A LAS ALTURAS!" Grito Desko, en el terror.

"Tranquilízate que ahora lo hare." Dijo Silver como se preparaba para su mejor golpe, "¡DESCENSO A MAXIMA VELOCIDAD!" Grito como lanzo sus manos hacia abajo, ocasionando que Desko bajara lo más rápido posible, y se podía ir como se generaba un grito de terror.

Y en una fracción de segundo, Desko se plancho en el suelo de la plataforma, completamente boca arriba, mientras se veía como tenia la boca abierta.

"Decoe, Desko ha quedado inconsciente, o lo que es peor durmiendo en la pelea." Dijo Bocoe.

…

"Silver sí que lo hizo en serio." Dijo Shadow.

"Pues espero que Blaze este mirando lo que hace." Dijo Amy.

"Tranquilízate, el encuentro es también televisado en los hoteles donde vivimos, así que no se pierden ni un gramo de información." Corrigió Sonic.

…

"Sería mejor que te rindas amigo, no podrás vencerme." Dijo Silver a Desko, mientras recibía pisotones en el pecho.

Sin embargo, a Desko se le podía ver una sonrisa astuta, ocasionando que Silver cesara su tortura.

"¿Que te hace tanta gracia?" Pregunto Silver.

"Porque pronto sabrás que todo lo que recibí fue por una razón." Dijo Desko, inclinándose un poco para poder mirarlo.

"¿De verdad piensas ganarme en el estado en el que estas?" Pregunto de nuevo.

"Y quien dijo que estaba herido por todo eso, de hecho estoy más que recuperado." Respondió Desko.

"¡Se acabo la charla del descanso!" Grito en un instante, como le lanzo una patada al rostro, para tirarlo al suelo, seguido de un rodillazo al pecho.

Pero algo había pasado, el rodillazo penetro completamente el pecho de Desko, que en lugar de ocasionarle dolor, solo se reía.

"Je je je je, debí decírtelo amigo, mi cuerpo está completamente hecho de agua, solamente encajaba tus golpes para así saber tu fuerza y tu estilo de pelea, ahora la pelea de verdad… comienza." Dijo como se convirtió en agua, y al instante en volvió la pantorrilla de silver, mientras que una gran cantidad pasaba a un lado, tomando nuevamente la forma de Desko, y su mano apareció sujetándolo por la pantorrilla, y comenzó a levantarlo al aire y a girarlo como si fuera la soga que utilizaban los vaqueros en el viejo oeste.

"Espero que Silver no comience a marearse por lo que le están haciendo." Dijo Decoe.

Pero todo cambio, cuando Desko lanzo el cuerpo de Silver al suelo con mucha fuerza, pero para suerte cayo cabeza arriba.

"Yo me preocuparía mas por la condición que ahora está." Contrarresto Bocoe.

En un instante, Desko salto sobre Silver con fuerza, ocasionándole un grito de dolor, mientras se preparaba para su siguiente movimiento.

"Prueba mis puños, cara plateada." Decía mientras le lanzaba una sigla de puñetazos al rostro.

"Desko ahora le está devolviendo los golpes que le daba Silver." Dijo Decoe.

"Le aplica la ley del talión Decoe." Confirmo Bocoe.

…

"Esto no tiene buena pinta para Silver." Dijo block.

"Saldrá de esta, lo sé." Dijo Tails.

…

El público comenzaba a aclamar a Desko por los movimientos que hizo, y querían que siguiera su sigla de puñetazos.

"prueba un poco de esto, y esto y esto." Decía mientras seguía sus puñetazos.

"¡Necesitaras más que eso para así vencerme!" Grito Silver, como le lanzo un cabezazo a Desko, ocasionando que saliera fuera de él.

Desko, trato de frenar pero pronto se dio cuenta de que comenzaba nuevamente a flotar en el aire.

"¡ASCENSO AL CIELO!" Grito Silver como lanzo a Desko al aire.

…

"Ahí va de nuevo." Dijo Bones.

"Espero que no lo baje a esa altura." Dijo Kimera.

…

Desko simplemente se reía mientras ascendía al cielo más y mas.

"Es un tonto, no sabe que puedo convertirme en agua para así no sufrir nada." Dijo Desko.

"Miren espectadores, al parecer Silver no va a dejarlo ni medio vivo." Dijo Decoe, mientras usaba sus ojos telescópicos para así verlo más lejos.

…

"Lo está lanzando no al cielo, sino al espacio." Dijo Narcissus.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Pregunto Bones.

"¿Que no sabes que en el espacio además de que no hay aire, hace frio?" Pregunto Block.

"Si, ¿Y?" Pregunto con una vena inflamada.

"Como el cuerpo de Desko está hecho de agua, en el espacio se convertirá en una estatua de hielo viviente." Respondió Tails.

"Claaaaro, ya lo sabía, solo bromeaba." Dijo Bones.

"Creo que tienes que aprender clases de astronomía." Dijo Kimera.

"¡Y YO CREO QUE DEBES APRENDER COMO SE CURAN LAS HERIDAS!" Grito Bones, lanzándole un golpe en la cabeza.

…

En la zona del espacio del planeta, Desko se encontraba ahora flotando aun por los poderes telequinéticos de Silver, y podía sentir como su cuerpo se convertía en hielo lentamente. Primero fueron sus piernas y lentamente la congelación llegaba hasta su cabeza.

"_Te crees muy listo ¿Verdad? Pues te equivocas."_ Dijo Desko en su mente, como su cabeza quedo convertida en hielo.

No se tu Decoe, pero creo que veremos muchos cristales de hielo, si Desko cae desde esa altura." Dijo Bocoe.

"¡Descenso a máxima velocidad, otra vez!" Grito Silver, mientras bajo las manos con todas sus fuerzas, y su aura de energía verde brillo más que fuerte.

Pronto se pudo ver la estatua viviente, que antes era Desko, descendiendo a una velocidad que podía considerarse como la de un meteorito. Y en una fracción de segundo, la estatua se impacto en el suelo, lo primero que se estrello fue la cabeza, ocasionando que las grietas y sus vibraciones, implosionara la estatua en cientos de pedazos, que cayeron al suelo.

Silver, simplemente sonrió ante lo que paso.

…

"Creo que Desko no sabe que Silver encuentra un método para vencer a oponentes fuertes." Dijo Tails.

"Pues creo que ya lo aprendió en el otro mundo." Dijo Bones.

…

"El combate termino, y el ganador es…" Decoe estaba a punto de anunciar al ganador, cuando algo le pasó a los fragmentos.

Los fragmentos se derretían rápidamente, y el agua líquida comenzó a fusionarse con los otros fragmentos derretidos, y cuando todos se habían fusionado, tomaron forma de Desko nuevamente.

…

"¿Me pueden decir cómo fue que hizo eso?" Pregunto sorprendido Bones.

"Fascinante, acelero las moléculas de su cuerpo para así hacer el proceso de derretimientos mucho más rápido de lo normal." Explico Tails.

"¿Pero cómo fue posible que no muriera en cientos de pedacitos?" Pregunto Kimera.

"A menos que sea…" Comenzó Block.

"¡INMORTAL!" Gritaron al unisonó.

…

"¿Cómo es posible esto?" Pregunto Silver, sorprendido.

"Nunca me debiste haber lanzado al espacio, ahora sabrás porque tendrás que tenerme miedo cuando estoy que ardo." Dijo Desko, como se veía en la palma de sus manos burbujas en sus manos, y mucho vapor en ellas.

Desko, fue a toda velocidad hacia él, y le lanzaba muchos manotazos, que Silver pudo bloquear y esquivar, pero Desko, le aplico una zancadilla, y en un rápido movimiento, le agarro el brazo, derecho ocasionando que Silver diera un grito de dolor. Silver, le lanzo un puñetazo en el rostro para así liberarlo, y Desko simplemente retrocedió con una sonrisa en la cara.

Por otra parte, Silver se agarro el brazo derecho, que estaba muy enrojecido.

"Vas a pagar por haber…" Comenzaba a decir Silver, cuando vio Que Desko pego un salto para estar frente a él, y así darle un golpe con las manos abiertas en el pecho, mostrando la severa quemadura.

"Asombroso, Desko esta vapuleando a Silver con movimientos rápidos." Dijo Decoe, por el micrófono.

…

"¿Cómo es posible que le dejara severas marcas?" Pregunto Shadow.

"Acelero las moléculas de agua de sus manos para así tener esa habilidad." Dijo Sonic.

"¿Acaso eres químico?" Pregunto.

"No, simplemente es por intuición." Respondió Sonic.

…

"Silver debe tener cuidado, o terminara cocinado a baño maría." Dijo Tails.

"¿Pero el agua a una máxima temperatura puede hacer eso?" Pregunto Bones.

En ese instante, Kimera le lanzo un disparo de agua de su boca a una gran temperatura, ocasionando que Bones, se agarrara la espalda en el ardor que le propino.

"¿Eso responde muy bien tu pregunta?" Dijo en señal de venganza por lo que le hizo anteriormente.

…

Silver se agarraba el pecho ardiendo por e agua, y Desko ya se divirtió pero más que suficiente.

"Ya me canse de jugar contigo, acabare contigo de un solo movimiento." Dijo Desko, como en ese instante se convirtió nuevamente en agua, y se lanzo hacia él en forma de una larga y peligrosa pitón.

Silver trato de usar sus poderes, pero Desko fue muy rápido, y lo aprisiono completamente, inmovilizándole los brazos, las piernas, el cuerpo y el cuello, enrollándose alrededor de él, y pronto parecía más como Cristo siendo crucificado.

"¡Rompimiento de huesos!" Grito Desko, como comenzaba a presionar sus huesos, costillas, pulmones, y el cuello para sí matarlo.

Silver trato de resistir, pero la presión que ejercía provocaba que se desmayara en cualquier momento.

…

"Es asombroso." Dijo Bones.

"Esta copiando el estilo de la pitón." Dijo Kimera.

"¿El estilo de la pitón?" pregunto confundido.

"Exactamente, las pitones utilizan sus músculos para así dejar inconsciente a su presa presionando sus pulmones y sus costillas, luego de que esté completamente inconsciente, empieza a devorársela, y hasta he oído de personas víctimas de esa técnica tan mortífera." Explico Tails, recordando un documental en el universo de Chris.

"Entonces Silver no tiene otra opción que rendirse." Dijo Narcissus.

"Eso, si Desko le deja algo de aire para hacerlo." Dijo Bay Leaf.

…

"Adelante… di esas palabras." Decía la Serpiente.

"Yo… Yo…" Silver trato de decirlo, "Yo… me rindo." Dijo finalmente.

Decoe pudo oír lo que dijo, y simplemente decidió actuar.

"Debido a que Silver se rinde en esta pelea, el ganador es Desko del equipo elemental." Proclamo Decoe.

En ese instante, la serpiente desenrollo a Silver, y retomo su forma original.

"Eso está mejor." Dijo Desko, mientras se dirigía junto a su grupo.

…

"No había forma de ganarle." Dijo Kimera.

"La victoria estaba vista desde un principio." Concordo, block.

"Silencio ustedes dos, que este encuentro aun no ha terminado." Regaño Tails, sin dejar de ver lo que pasara ahora.

…

Silver, regreso muy adolorido en todo el cuerpo, y fue recibido por su equipo.

"Diste lo mejor que pudiste." Dijo Amy para levantarle el ánimo.

"Si, eso es algo." Dijo Silver decepcionado por esta derrota.

"Bien, es mi turno." Dijo Sonic, como fue rápidamente hacia la plataforma.

…

Iceglow, se levanto de donde estaba acostado, y camino hacia la plataforma, mientras lo hacia se pudo ver que sus pisadas dejaban marcas congeladas, pero pronto se fijaron nuevamente en Iceglow, que simplemente caminaba hasta que estaba frente a Sonic.

"La siguiente pelea será entre Iceglow del equipo elemental, y Sonic del equipo Sonic." Anunciaba Decoe.

…

"Sonic tiene que ganar esta pelea." Rogo block.

"Si, ya que si la llega a perder, no podrán clasificar para la siguiente ronda." Dijo Kimera.

"Tranquilos, creo que Sonic podrá ganar." Dijo Tails, mientras observaba a su hermano mayor sustituto.

Tails esperaba que Sonic y su equipo ganen, ya que quería algo que esperaba toda su vida. Con el tiempo el se volvía cada vez más fuerte, pero tenía que vencer a un oponente al cual o consideraba fuerte con el tiempo, además de pelear contra Sliat, deseaba más que nada pelear contra Sonic, ya que quería saber si tenía lo necesario para así considerarse el próximo guardián de Mobius.

La pelea de Sonic pronto comenzaba, ¿pero qué habilidades tendría Iceglow, el guerrero de hielo?

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.<p> 


	32. Capitulo 32: Iceglow vs Sonic

Capitulo 32: Iceglow vs Sonic

En la enfermería, Manic estaba sentado en una silla del pasillo, observando a través de una televisión lo que ocurría después de haberse marchado, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el eggbot medico le dijera en qué condiciones estaba Sonia después de la pelea contra Serphot. Manic no podía tener ideas en su cabeza sobre lo que acaba de ver, el equipo elemental era alguien muy rudo en la pelea, pero aun tenía solo dos preguntas en su mente: ¿Podrían ganar esta pelea, y lo que es más importante, Quien sería el próximo equipo rival si llegaban a estar clasificados?

Pero sus preguntas, se desvanecieron cuando alguien estaba corriendo hacia él, y al enfocarse más en esa persona supo que se trataba de Knuckels.

Knuckels, freno fuertemente, casi a punto de chocarlo, dejando una pequeña nube de polvo, y Manic simplemente lo miraba.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunto.

"Supe lo que le paso a Sonia, ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?" Pregunto preocupado.

Manic simplemente dio un suspiro de frustración, mientras respondió.

"Aun no me dijeron como estaba ahora, y la espera hace que me desespere mas."

"Bueno…" Knuckels, comenzaba a hablar mientras miraba el televisor, "Supe lo que pasa, si Sonic no gana esta pelea, entonces perderán."

"Tranquilo." Dijo Manic, mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca del pasillo, "Mi hermano podrá dar la vuelta a las cosas te lo aseguro, pero una pregunta."

"Adelante." Knuckels acepto.

"¿Rouge sabe que estas aquí?" Pregunto en un tono gracioso.

"Ella está ocupada mirando joyas en las tiendas, que en mi ahora." Knuckels dijo aliviado.

Manic simplemente se rio ante lo que dijo. En cuanto a Knuckels, el se sentó al lado de Manic, mientras observaban la pelea de Sonic.

…

"¡COMIENCEN!" Grito Decoe.

Sonic corrió a una gran velocidad, y al detenerse justo en frente de Iceglow, procedió a lanzarle una lluvia de puñetazos en todo el cuerpo. Iceglow, simplemente se dejaba golpear, pero respondió lanzando un puñetazo derecho. Sin embargo, Sonic desapareció frente a él, y reapareció detrás de él, lanzándole una patada en la espalda. Iceglow se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás, pero luego se dio la vuelta, solo para recibir un gancho a la mandíbula, tirándolo al suelo agrietado de la plataforma.

"Asombroso, Sonic lanza ataques veloces, y ni siquiera Iceglow tuvo tiempo para poder responder." Explico Decoe.

"A decir verdad, sería un milagro que Iceglow iguale la velocidad de Sonic en esta pelea." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"¡VAMOS SONIKKU, SE QUE PUEDEES!" Grito Amy, apoyando a su novio azul.

"¿Amy, podrías no decirle Sonikku a sonic?" Pregunto Silver.

"¿Y por qué no?" Pregunto malhumorada.

"1: nos estas dejando sordos, y 2: que ya muchos mobianos y criaturas pueden llegar a burlarse de él." Explico Shadow.

"Si alguien se llega a burlar de mi sonikku, se las va a tener que vérselas conmigo." Prometió Amy.

"Concediéndole una cita contigo." Dijo Silver en broma.

Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue un chichon grande en el cráneo, por parte del martillo piko-piko de Amy.

"No me pareció gracioso." Dijo con varias venas inflamadas de color rojo.

…

"Vaya, al parecer Sonic no se anda con rodeos." Dijo Block.

"Cierto, no ha dejado a Iceglow lanzar un golpe para atacarlo o defenderse." Dijo Kimera.

"Es que no hay nadie que iguale a Sonic en velocidad, ya se los digo." Dijo Tails.

"¿Y qué hay de Shadow?" Pregunto Narcissus.

"Bueno, solo él." Dijo Tails.

"¿Y Silver qué?" Dijo Bones.

"Me quieren dejar en paz." Pidió Tails.

…

Iceglow, se levanto de golpe, con las dos manos frente a Sonic, lanzando cientos de rocas de hielo, con rumbo hacia él, pero Sonic solo corría, evadiendo los disparos, y al llegar hasta Iceglow, le propino una patada justo en la barbilla tirándolo al suelo y alejándolo de Sonic, pero freno rápidamente, un poco adolorido por el último golpe.

"Acéptalo tortuga, no podrás igualarme en velocidad, y menos en el estado en el que estas." Dijo Sonic, mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el mismo lugar, para no perder el ritmo.

Sin embargo, Iceglow se levanto como si nada, y lo miro con una extraña sonrisa.

"Crees que eres el más rápido, pero veamos como emparejo las cosas." Dijo socarronamente.

Luego, puso su mano derecha frente a él, y se genero un gran pedazo largo de hielo alrededor de su mano, que luego se rompió revelando una katana samurái.

"Asombroso, Iceglow acaba de invocar una espada extraña, ¿Que tendrá pensado hacer con ella?" Pregunto Deoce.

Después, la puso frente a su rostro y susurro unas cuantas palabras.

"Libera tu viento helado…" Dijo, mientras puso su espada con la hoja hacia abajo, golpeando fuertemente el suelo, y se genero una onda azul, que recorrió todo el suelo.

"Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo." Aviso Bocoe.

De repente, toda la plataforma se estaba cubriendo de una gran capa de hielo y escarcha, y aun con las grietas y agujeros que tenia, fueron rellenados, ahora el suelo estaba completamente hecho de hielo.

Sonic miro el suelo sorprendido, y simplemente le sonrió a Iceglow.

"Tío, ¿de verdad piensas que algo así será capaz de frenarme?" Pregunto Sonic, como lanzo la corrida hacia él, pero cuando se dispuso a frenar, descubrió que no podía, estaba perdiendo el control como un auto en una carretera, con un temporal de nevada.

Sin embargo, Iceglow lo freno sujetándolo del cuello, y mientras trataba de zafarse, Iceglow solamente se reía.

"Todo lo contrario, no era para frenarte, sino para desestabilizarte." Dijo, mientras lo lanzo al suelo de hielo, aun sujetándolo por el cuello, "Tu mismo sabes que si tratas de correr en una superficie de hielo, ocurren dos cosas, que no te muevas a ningún lado, o que al correr no puedas frenar." Explico Iceglow.

"Oye, siempre encuentro la forma de dar vuelta las cosas, ¿no lo sabías?" Amenazo Sonic, sonriéndole.

"¡Eso quiero verlo!" Grito como lanzo a Sonic, lejos de él, mientras que en un instante se agarro del suelo, pero lo que conseguía era simplemente lastimarse la mano en la adherencia al suelo. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, Sonic salió volando al aire de una patada a la mandíbula por parte de Iceglow, que se movió a una velocidad igual que Sonic.

"Asombroso, Iceglow ahora está teniendo las cartas a su favor, y Sonic está ahora siendo golpeado por el." Dijo Bocoe.

En un instante, Iceglow pego un salto a máxima velocidad, y le propino un rodillazo justo en el estomago de Sonic, provocando que diera un grito fuerte de dolor.

"Oh, debí decirte una cosa, en una superficie de hielo, el más veloz soy yo, porque no me dicen el guerrero de hielo por nada Sonic el erizo, o debería llamarte…" Como terminaba, agarro a Sonic del cuello y lo lanzo hacia la plataforma, impactándose con un ruido fuerte, y muchos fragmentos de hielo salidos del suelo, "…Sonic, el perdedor." Termino riéndose, mientras cayó al suelo sin problemas.

…

"Sonic está perdiendo contra el." Dijo Block preocupado.

"Si no hace algo para darle la vuelta, estará en graves problemas." Dijo Narcissus en el mismo estado que Block.

"Tienen que tranquilizarse, Sonic puede zafarse de esta." Dijo Tails, para así aliviarlos.

"¿Y cómo lo hará?" Pregunto su hermano.

"Simplemente tiene que calmarse, y aprender de Shadow." Respondió, dejando a muchos confundidos.

…

Sonic se levanto un poco resbalando en el suelo, pero luego tomo una larga respiración profunda, y se calmo lentamente. Iceglow, solo se reía ante lo que hacía.

"Bueno, me canse de jugar contigo, creo que daré el espadazo final." Dijo, mientras se puso en posición, con la espada rumbo al corazón de Sonic.

En un instante, Iceglow corrió a toda velocidad hacia él, pero Sonic se quedo inmóvil, sin mover un dedo. Iceglow se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, pero cuando la espada estaba a punto de penetrarle el pecho, Sonic se agacho, haciendo una zancadilla para tirarlo al suelo, haciendo un giro de 360° para luego agarrarlo en su caída, y tirarlo al suelo. Luego salto sobre el cuerpo de Iceglow, para tomar altura y después sacar un anillo de energía, y en no menos de un segundo, hizo su mejor movimiento, el spin dash, impactándose en el pecho de Iceglow, agrietando el suelo que estaba alrededor de él, y lanzando Iceglow un grito de dolor.

"¡Increíble, damas y caballeros, Sonic acaba de tirar a Iceglow y le propino un tremendo golpe!" Grito Decoe por el micrófono.

Sonic detuvo su spin dash, luego comenzó a hacer el estilo de corrida de Shadow, deslizándose en hielo para tomar distancia, luego hizo un giro para hacer rumbo hacia Iceglow, que trataba de ponerse de pie, y cuando creyó haberlo conseguido, recibió una patada voladora de Sonic, lanzándolo bien lejos del lugar, hasta para lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma, y cayendo al piso verde, dejando una marca de su frenada.

Sonic, simplemente dio una frenada en el hielo sin problemas, y le sonrió por lo que hizo.

"Te lo dije chico, yo encuentro la forma de darle la vuelta a las cosas." Le dijo Sonic.

…

"¡ASI SE HACE SONIKKU!" Grito Amy.

"Amy, nos vas a dejar sordos." Dijo Shadow, que solo obtuvo una mirada irritada de Amy.

…

Decoe, comenzaba el conteo, pero cuando llego a 4, Iceglow se levanto de golpe, y salto hacia la plataforma, aterrizando fuertemente, con la espada en su mano derecha apretándola tan fuerte que se le podía ver sangre azul en los nudillos. Pero por extraño que parezca, en lugar de estar enfadado, Iceglow estaba feliz, ¿por qué tenía que estar feliz si debería estar enojado? El mismo lo sabía.

"¡Felicidades Sonic!" Grito Iceglow a Sonic, que simplemente lo miraba, "Hace rato me estaba limitando, pero eres más difícil de matar, así que no voy a limitarme esta vez, ya que quiero que la diversión aumente."

Como termino de hablar, Iceglow puso su espada cerca de su rostro de nuevo y volvió a susurrar.

"Libera tus colmillos." Dijo Iceglow.

La hoja de la espada se torno en un tono azul, y de repente, un pequeño remolino estaba saliendo alrededor de Iceglow, y pronto todo el estadio sentía como se estaba enfriando más y mas.

"Iceglow está usando… una especie de técnica que hace que todos… los espectadores estén… temblando de frio." Relataba Decoe, lo mejor posible con el micrófono, pero no podía evitar tener una sensación de temblor en todo el cuerpo por lo que estaba pasando.

…

"E-e-e-e-este luga-a-ar hace t-t-tanto frio, que po-po-podría c-c-c-considerarse como el p-p-p-planeta b-b-Brisa." Dijo Narcissus, temblando como gelatina.

"l-l-lo mismo d-d-digo." Confirmo Bay Leaf.

"Es lógico que los sedrianos se congelen más que otras criaturas." Dijo Tails, un poco tembloroso.

"Si, después de todo, las plantas son más vulnerables al frio que las bestias o humanos." Dijo Kimera, sin temblar en nada por el frio.

"Creo que ahora parecerán en lugar de sedrianos, verduras siendo congeladas." Dijo Bones en broma.

Sin embargo, su broma le costó dos chichones en la cabeza por parte de ambos metarex.

"¡PUEDE QUE TENGAMOS FRIO, PERO TENEMOS ORGULLO DE SEDRIANO!" Gritaron ambos a Bones, que simplemente se agarraba la doble herida que recibió con ambas manos.

"No aguantan una broma de especie." Dijo Bones, con algunas lagrimas del dolor de la herida.

…

Pronto el remolino cambio su rotación, y regresaba al suelo a máxima velocidad, pero no acabo ahí, ya que del círculo que hizo el remolino, salieron 8 pilares de luz azul, rodeando a Iceglow, mientras se movían igual que las serpientes, pero pronto los pilares tomaba forma de cabezas, y cuando su resplandor termino, resultaron ser 8 cabezas de dragones color azul marino, con ojos color amarrillo, con dientes curvados y afilados, y un cuerno en el centro de su cráneo.

"Increíble, 8 cabezas de dragones acaban de salir por medio del poder de Iceglow."

"Espero que esas cabezas sean mansas como los perritos." Bromeo Sonic.

"Conoce al espíritu bestia de mi arma, Ice Zero, el gran dragón de hielo de 8 cabezas." Dijo Iceglow, como sus cabezas emitían un rugido ante su nombre, "Y sabes que, siempre tienen hambre, así que pensé en darles carne de rizo con sangre fresca y caliente." Decía mientras podía verse una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro de Iceglow.

Ahora Sonic estaba en un grave aprieto, ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a este monstruo gigante? Ahora estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.<p> 


	33. Capitulo 33: La aparición de los rayos

Capitulo 33: La aparición de los rayos.

"¿Acaso me ves como alimento para tu mascota?" Pregunto Sonic en broma.

"Je, no te hagas el chistoso conmigo, te dije que me limitaba, así que es hora de hacerlo más divertido." Dijo Iceglow como puso su espada frente a Sonic, "¡Conviertan a ese erizo en su aperitivo!"

En un instante, las 8 cabezas se abalanzaron sobre él, pero Sonic pego un salto para evadirlas.

"Tío, tu no me entiendes, yo no soy aperitivo, soy comida rápida." Dijo Sonic en el aire.

Las cabezas no se rindieron y trataron de comérselo en pleno aire, pero Sonic consiguió subirse por una de ellas y comenzó a correr por todo su cuello, y mientras lo hacia las demás cabezas trataron de devorárselo, pero solo conseguían aire, o parte del cuello del dragón a causa de sus mordiscos.

…

"Sonic no se dejara comer así de fácil." Dijo Block.

"Podrán ser grandes, pero esas cabezas no poseen habilidad contra presas muy astutas." Dijo Narcissus.

"Astutas e inteligentes." Agrego Tails.

"¿Perdón hermano, pero por qué agregaste inteligente a Sonic? Si él es velocidad y musculo, nunca fue cerebro." Cuestiono Bones.

Pero no es el guardián de mobius por solo tener eso, y a decir verdad a Sonic se le ocurren ideas para salvarse de situaciones catastróficas." Explico Tails.

"Parece que te hicieron jaque mate Bones." Bromeo Kimera.

"No cuestionare eso." Dijo Bones.

…

Sonic, estaba comenzando a llegar hasta a Iceglow.

"Ya te tengo." Dijo Sonic, quien salto del cuello del dragón para lanzarle un puñetazo al rostro.

"¿En serio?" cuestiono Iceglow.

Y la razón se hizo evidente, cuando Sonic pego un salto hacia atrás cayendo hacia la plataforma de hielo, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, por varios severos cortes en su vientre y hombro derecho, ocasionados por una de las cabezas, que lo ataco más rápido que Sonic a Iceglow. Luego la cabeza estuvo al lado de su amo, con sangre en sus dientes, mientras pasaba su lengua para poder saborearla.

"Vaya Sonic, creo que a mi dragón le gusto mucho el sabor de tu sangre, es descortés que solo una de sus cabezas lo disfrute." Decía Iceglow como su sonrisa de triunfo se veía en su rostro.

…

"¡Oh no, Sonikku!" Gritaba Amy.

"Increíble, ni siquiera yo lo vi venir." Dijo Silver.

…

Sonic, trataba de aguantar el dolor, mientras trataba de que la sangre salga menos con sus manos.

"_No podre atacarlo mientras esas cabecitas me estén moviendo sin parar para comerme y protegerlo. A menos que…"_ Como Sonic tuvo una idea en su mente, simplemente se levanto, y se lanzo contra él otra vez.

"Solamente aceleraras tu muerte, a él." Ordeno Iceglow a sus cabezas, que se lanzaron contra él.

Sonic comenzó su plan, pego un salto sobre una de ellas, y las demás trataron de agarrarlo, pero Sonic conseguía evadirlas, y mientras lo perseguían, muchas pasaron por debajo, por arriba, por alrededor de los demás cuellos, y parecía que Sonic no tenía pensado detenerse, ya que corría por todos los cuellos de los dragones.

…

"¿Que está haciendo Sonic?" Pregunto confundido Bones.

"Parece como un ratón siendo perseguido por una manada de gatos." Comparo Kimera.

"Es parte de su plan." Dijo Tails.

Todos decidieron ver el resultado del plan de Sonic.

…

Sonic, simplemente bajo del cielo, cayendo frente a Iceglow, mientras las cabezas estaban aun en el cielo.

"Jajajaja, que estas pensando hacer, debilitarte, por mi está bien, a mis dragones les gusta la carne suave después de hacer ejercicio, hora de comer." Dijo Iceglow, con la espada frente a Sonic, pero algo paso, "¡He dicho que ataquen!" Grito nuevamente, pero no pasaba nada, "¿Que sucede?" Pregunto confundido.

"¿Por qué no miras al cielo?" Sugirió Sonic.

Iceglow se confundió ante lo que dijo, pero hizo lo que ordeno, y pronto se quedo con una mezcla de impacto y vergüenza. Todas las cabezas estaban enredadas unas con otras, haciendo lo que parecía una enorme bola hecha de sus nudos, y solo sus cabezas sobresalían un poco de la enorme esfera.

"Al parecer, Sonic le hizo una buena jugada a Iceglow con esos movimientos rápidos y evasivos." Dijo Decoe, un poco aguantando las risas.

"Eso es correcto Decoe, ahora no podrá usar mas a esos dragones." Concordó Bocoe.

…

"El viejo truco de los nudos, y Iceglow cayo fácilmente en ella." Dijo Serphot, crédulo ante lo que vio.

"Es un tarado, se puso a jugar sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía en verdad el enemigo." Concordó Desko ante lo que vio.

…

"¿Bien, que te parece eso colega?" Sonic pregunto en broma.

A Iceglow, se le podían ver los dientes apretándose fuertemente en la rabia y la vergüenza que sentía ahora.

"¡ERIZO MALCRIADO, ME HICISTE ENOJAR DE VERDAD, AHORA TE ARREPENTIRAS DE LO QUE HICISTE!" Dijo en la rabia inmensa, como golpeo la espada al suelo, y en solo un segundo las cabezas desaparecieron, y sus energías pasaron a la hoja de la espada, tornándola a un color del hielo.

"Al parecer Iceglow, está preparando un nuevo movimiento, ¿pero cuál será esta vez?" Preguntaba Deoce.

…

"Espero que Sonic se encuentre bien." Rogo Amy.

"El se pudo encargar de ese monstruo, así que creo que podría estar bien." Dijo Shadow.

…

"¡AHHH, TOMA ESTO, ESPIRITU DE HIELOOO!" Grito Iceglow, lanzando de la hoja de su espada una energía azul en forma de dragón, con rumbo hacia Sonic.

Sin embargo, Sonic consiguió correr para poder evadirlo, pero sabía que fue muy tarde ya que le pudo agarrar el tobillo derecho, congelándolo en un instante. Sonic simplemente corría, y saltaba con dificultad, mientras la energía trataba de alcanzarlo, y mientras lo perseguía, se podía sentir como se congelaba no solo el lugar sino los espectadores, al notarse muchas partes de su cuerpo con un poco de escarcha.

…

"Esa cosa congela todo en cuestión de segundos." Dijo Tails, observando lo que pasaba alrededor.

"Simplemente es asombroso." Dijo Block.

"Sería más asombroso si tuviéramos algo para poder calentarnos." Dijo Bones, como se veía varias partes de su pelaje con escarcha.

…

Sonic, seguía su escapada ante la energía, con preocupación por si lo llega a atrapar en cualquier momento.

"Este tío, primero me quiere convertir en comida, y ahora en una paleta de hielo, tendré que romperle su espada…" Dijo Sonic, como cambio de dirección, con rumbo hacia él.

"No sé lo que piensas hacer… pero no te dejare hacerlo." Dijo Iceglow, como se lanzo también hacia el de un espadazo.

Todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo, lo único que pudieron ver, fueron a Sonic e Iceglow, deteniéndose en un instante dándose la vuelta para mirarse fijamente, con la energía al lado de Iceglow. Pasaron 20 segundos, y se le pudo ver a Sonic cubriéndose el brazo derecho con hielo, al igual que la pierna izquierda.

"Je, te escapaste con simples rasguños, pero el próximo ataque será directo." Amenazo Iceglow.

Sin embargo, Sonic trataba de contener la risa.

"¿De qué te estás riendo?" Pregunto confundido.

Casi en un instante, las partes del cuerpo de Sonic cubiertas de hielo, se hicieron pedazos, liberando nuevamente los miembros de Sonic.

"Creo que no use suficiente poder." Dijo en estado de Shock.

Pero luego se fijo en su espada, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a agrietarse, y en un instante se partió en dos.

"¡COMO ES POSIBLE!" Dijo impactado.

Pronto, la energía de dragón se desvaneció de la nada, y todo regresaba a la normalidad, incluyendo la plataforma, como las grietas aparecieron, por desgracia para Sonic, el estaba justo debajo de un agujero, ocasionando que casi cayera hasta abajo, pero por alivio se agarro a al borde de la ruptura.

"Si no me agarro, muero." Dijo Sonic aliviado.

"¡Pues pronto morirás, pulgoso!" Grito Iceglow, corriendo hacia él, tirando la espada a un lado.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar, Sonic salto con una patada mandándolo al aire, mientras daba un grito de dolor. Sonic, lanzo su spin dash, justo en el pecho de Iceglow, mandándolo por todos lados, hasta que llego al suelo de la plataforma, reconvirtiéndose nuevamente, tomándolo por el pecho y lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma.

"¡AY, NOOOOO!" Gritaba mientras iba rumbo a su equipo sin poder desacelerar.

"Cuidado." Le dijo Desko a Serphot.

"¿Qué? ¡OUUUHH!" Grito Serphot, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo mando justo hacia él, ocasionando que ambos impactaran contra la pared, ocasionando que se rompiera, y generara una nube de polvo.

"Te lo dije, despistado." Susurro Desko.

…

"¿Como considerarías eso?" Pregunto Bones.

"No se… ¿chusa?" Dijo Kimera en broma.

"Fue fácil, tiene que haber más de un pino." Critico Tails.

"Tal vez Sonic, aprende a jugar boliche de esta forma." Dijo Block.

"Pues nosotros no queremos ser sus pinos." Dijo Narcissus.

…

"¡ASI SE HACE SONIKKU!" Gritaba Amy.

"Como grita esa, tendría que ser cantante de ópera." Dijo Shadow.

"No, tiene que ser un poco más vieja." Dijo Silver.

"¡MIRA EL VIEJO QUE LO ESTA DICIENDO!" Contrarresto Amy.

"_Como me agarro ahí." _Dijo en su mente.

…

"Que conste que eso fue por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana." Dijo Sonic, respecto a lo que hizo.

Decoe, fue hasta donde estaban, y trato de examinarlos, pero cuando el polvo se disipo, lo que encontró fue a ambos completamente inconscientes, hasta los ojos se los vio con signos de mareo. Pronto regreso adonde estaba, y simplemente le levanto el brazo.

"¡EL GANADOR ES SONIC EL ERIZO, DEL EQUIPO SONIC, EMPATANDO AL EQUIPO ELEMENTAL POR 2 VICTORAS, LA SIGUIENTE PELEA SE CONSIDERARA EL DESMEPATE DE AMBOS EQUIPOS!" Anuncio Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Vaya, por poco pierden." Dijo Block aliviado.

"Si, pero ahora le toca a Amy Rose." Dijo Bones.

"Me pregunto si el equipo elemental tendrá sustituto." Dijo Narcissus.

"Oh no." Dijo Tails.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Kimera.

"Miren el cielo." Apunto Tails.

Todos se fijaron, y vieron muchas nubes oscuras en el cielo, que se acercaban cada vez más y más.

"¿Qué extraño? En el pronóstico no estaba especificado tormenta." Dijo Bay Leaf, muy extrañado.

…

"Damas y caballeros, parece que este torneo quedara suspendido por este cambio repentino en el cielo." Dijo Bocoe.

"¡DEBEN CONTINUAR!" Grito una voz.

Todos enfocaron su vista en Desko.

"Esto no es una tormenta, solo se trata de la presentación de nuestro sustituto." Explicaba Desko.

"¿Su… sustituto?" Pregunto intrigado Sonic.

Desko, simplemente sonreía, y miraba como los truenos y rayos pasaban por las nubes y varias partes del estadio.

…

"Parece que habrá una tormenta eléctrica, ¿no lo crees hermano?" Preguntaba Kimera, pero no obtuvo respuesta, "Tails, no me- ¿pero qué?" Dijo de repente al darse cuenta de que había desaparecido.

"¿Adonde se fue Tails?" Pregunto Bones.

"No es posible, si hace rato estaba ahí." Dijo impresionado Block.

"El está ahí." Indico Narcissus.

Cuando se fijaron, lo había encontrado, adherido al techo como un gato, temblando sin control.

"Hermano, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo ahí?" Pregunto impactado.

"Prefiero estar aquí, que ser víctima de un rayo." Respondió Tails.

"Ah, como se nos olvido, a Tails le da miedo los rayos." Recordó Block.

"Con miedo o sin él, vas a tener que bajar de ahí, hermano." Dijo Kimera, como le salieron sus alas, y al llegar hasta Tails, lo tomo por el tobillo.

"¡HERMANO, NO ME HAGAS ESTO, ESTARE EN PELIGRO!" Grito, pidiendo clemencia.

"No seas un bebe hermano, además, ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que caiga un rayo en este lugar?" Pregunto Kimera.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban ya a una distancia donde el cielo era visto, cayó un rayo hacia ambos, electrocutándolos, dando gritos de dolor, y hasta se le veían los huesos, como si fueran fosforescentes. Los que estaban ahí, tuvieron que cubrirse del resplandor que hizo, ya que parecían como dos bombillas. Cuando el resplandor termino, ambos cayeron al suelo, con sus pieles negras quemadas, y mucho humo en ambos.

"¿Eso respondería a tu pregunta Kimera?" Pregunto Bones en broma.

"Este nunca se cansa de equivocarse." Dijo Tails, como el humo salía hasta en su boca cuando hablaba.

"Yo y mi enorme boca de boa, perdóname." Dijo Kimera, en su forma original por su máscara quemada, y lanzando humo de su boca.

…

Los rayos cesaron sus caídas, y uno cayo justo al lado de Desko, revelando una figura en su resplandor.

"Vaya, vaya, Spark, tus entradas aun no me dejan de sorprender." Dijo Desko.

La figura simplemente sonrió, y el rayo dejo de brillar revelando su cuerpo, parecía un ser humano común, al igual que Serphot estaba en buena forma, pero estaba completamente tatuado con líneas amarrillas, recorriendo hasta su rostro, dando un brillo intenso, lo único de ropa era solo unos pantalones cortos estilo vaquero, sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante, con un cabello castaño, y piel casi marrón.

"¿Tengo que pelear contra un humano?" pregunto Amy sorprendida.

"Y yo tengo que pelear contra una vieja eriza." Dijo Spark, sonriéndole.

"¿COMO? ¡AHORA VAS A SABER DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!" Grito Amy a cambio de ese insulto, quien subió rápidamente, y deteniéndose a su posición.

Spark, simplemente cerró los ojos, y camino hacia donde debía estar. Pronto ambos estaban frente a frente.

"La última pelea que definirá todo será entre Amy del equipo Sonic, y Spark del equipo elemental." Afirmo Decoe.

La última pelea de ambos equipos comenzaría ahora, ¿pero qué habilidades tendrá Spark, y podrá Amy poder ganarle?

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo.<p> 


	34. Capitulo 34: Los trucos de Amy

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Les pido a todos mil disculpas por el gran retraso que tengo respecto a esto, pero tenía muchos problemas.

1: Iban a culpar a mi mama de haberse robado dinero, y la decisión de hacer el juicio tomo 9 días, pero por suerte no lo llevaron a cabo.

2: Tengo asuntos pendientes con la universidad, y en base a eso estuve atareado.

3: Se generaron varios cortes de luz, que duraban mucho tiempo, casi regresaba la luz por la noche, y yo a la mañana, tengo cosas que hacer.

4 (Ultima): tuve unas vacaciones en sierra de la ventana, para así poder relajarme y volver mejor.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten del capitulo nuevo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 34: Los trucos de Amy.<p>

"¡Comiencen!" Grito Decoe.

Amy, se lanzo a toda velocidad, con su gran martillo rojo, y lo lanzo hacia Spark, pero este lo había esquivado pegando un salto hacia atrás.

"¡Menudo comienzo vemos Decoe!" Grito Bocoe.

"¡Así es, y tal parece que quiere convertirlo en un clavo a punto de ser hundido en la plataforma destrozada!" agrego Decoe, mientras observaba que Amy no cedía ante darle un martillazo.

…

"Es obvio que Amy no se anda con rodeos." Dijo Block impresionado.

"Si es verdad." Apoyo Kimera.

"Lo mismo digo." Dijo Tails apareciendo en medio de los dos con un sombrero extraño.

"¿Por que llevas eso puesto?" Pregunto Block.

Bueno, lo uso como un para rayos y no quedar tostado." Respondió Tails.

"¡ZORRO GALLINA, ESTAS LOCO!" Gritaron ambos, golpeándolo en la cabeza haciendo que se rompiera el sombrero.

…

Amy continuaba su martillazos, pero se podía ver como estaba cansándose, y Spark decidió hacer su jugada.

"Eres muy fuerte lo reconozco, pero sin ese martillo solamente pegarías como los viejitos." Dijo Spark, que concentraba una carga eléctrica en su puño derecho.

Luego de aterrizar, fue hasta Amy con el puño listo para el golpe, y Amy respondió el golpe con su martillo piko-piko, provocando un gran destello, y miles de chispas salieron en el impacto.

"Increíble Decoe, parece que ninguno quiere ceder." Afirmo Bocoe.

"Pero pronto alguien lo hará." Afirmo Decoe.

Amy sentía como su martillo comenzaba a grietarse en el mango, y en un segundo, su martillo se partió en dos, lanzando la gran masa hacia la pared, y generando una grieta en el.

"Je je, sin tu martillito no podrás hacer nada viejita." Dijo Spark riéndose.

Amy simplemente coloco su mano en frente e invoco otro martillo.

"¿PERO CUANTOS MARTILLOS TIENES?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"¿Spark, no sabe que tiene más martillos que una ferretería de lujo?" Pregunto Decoe.

"Por lo que veo, creo que no Decoe." Respondió Bocoe.

…

"Increíble que pueda invocar martillos sin problemas." Dijo Bones.

"Si, pero esos martillos solo funcionan para ataque de frente, y no sirven de mucho cuando se enfrentan a alguien de lejos." Explico Narcissus.

"Puede lanzarlos, pero no consigue nada porque pueden esquivarlos." Agrego Bay Leaf.

"Eso lo sabe muy bien Amy." Dijo Tails, "Por eso le he proporcionado otros martillos que podrían ayudarle."

"¿Y esos martillos son?" Pregunto Bones.

"El martillo que le lanzo a Kimera, y otros dos tipos mas." Respondió Tails.

…

"¡Ahora vas a saber de lo que soy capaz, chispitas!" Grito Amy, lanzando el martillo, girando hacia Spark.

"Ja ja, cualquier martillo que invoques no hace la diferencia." Dijo Spark, como se doblo en un ángulo de 90° hacia atrás, mientras miraba como el martillo al pasar, casi tocaba su rostro, "tu técnica fue muy mala, solo eres una mama racha." Se burlo Spark.

"Aun no he terminado." Dijo Amy malhumorada.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Spark.

Pero pronto todo cambio, cuando Spark recibió un martillazo en la nuca, tirándolo contra el suelo. Levanto un poco el rostro solo para ver el martillo de Amy regresando a su mano después de la rotación.

"Asombroso, el martillo de Amy pareció como una especie de boomerang, ya que ataco a Spark cuando estaba distraído." Relato Decoe.

…

"Tails, ¿Como le hiciste para hacerle ese martillo?" Pregunto Block impactado.

"Un creador nunca revela los secretos de sus creaciones." Respondió sonriendo con los ojos cerrados en la gloria.

Sin embargo Kimera simplemente lo observaba no de asombro sino de intriga.

"_Secreto, no, es un truco clásico, al igual que como Spark hizo ángulo de 90° para así salvarse de un martillazo en el rostro, el martillo también hizo lo mismo." Decía Kimera en su mente._

_(Flashback de lo que ocurrió)_

_Spark hizo un ángulo de 90° para así evitar el martillo, que casi le rosa el rostro, y Spark simplemente dejo de doblarse para hacer frente a Amy, ignorando el martillo que se alejaba._

"_El martillo posee un mecanismo dentro, haciendo que parte del palo del martillo se doble un poco, tomando forma de un boomerang, y así poder regresar a su dueño." Como explicaba Kimera, se veía como el mango se había doblado un poco, haciendo su rotación más extraña._

"_Pero el problema es que la parte más pesada del martillo lo desequilibra ocasionando que el efecto boomerang no funcione bien, así que Tails creó la parte del palo de un material que equilibra el peso de todo el martillo, aunque sea muy delgada, posee el mismo peso que la cabeza del martillo." como hablaba, mientras giraba el martillo, daba un giro pasando cerca de los espectadores, con rumbo hacia Spark por detrás._

_(Fin del flashback)_

"_Ahora que lo recuerdo, Amy había dicho en su entrenamiento que el martillo le era un poco más ligero, pero difícil para lanzar, y ahora sé porque, ese era el martillo que le hizo Tails, y lo que hacía era entrenar con él, porque como sabemos todos una persona que posee algo nuevo y no lo controla bien, solo es un payaso que no sabe hacer ni malabarismo." _ Termino de hablar Kimera en su mente.

…

Spark, trato de levantarse, pero Amy se lanzo hacia él con un salto, lanzándole el martillo justo en el pecho, ocasionándole un grito de dolor.

"Espero que Spark no lo dejaran como tortilla." Rogo Decoe.

"¡Spark, estas haciéndote el payaso, acaba con ella!" Grito Desko.

"¿Te rindes ahora?" Pregunto Amy sonriendo.

"¿Rendirme? Es obvio que aun no has visto todos mis trucos." Dijo Spark como se convirtió en estática, saliendo del martillo y reapareciendo detrás de ella, y cuando Amy se dio la vuelta, Spark le lanzo una serie de palmadas fuertes en el cuerpo a máxima velocidad.

"Spark responde al golpe de Amy, con una serie de palmadas eléctricas." Dijo Bocoe.

…

"Vaya, tiene un buen juego de manos." Dijo Block.

"Y no solo eso. Las palmadas que está dando lanzan una serie de corrientes estáticas para así ocasionar más daño a Amy" dijo Bones.

"Pues espero que pueda detener esos golpes." Dijo Narcissus.

…

Casi al instante, Amy agarro ambas manos de Spark, y ahora estaban en un forcejeo de brazos.

"Ahora ya te detuve." Dijo Amy en señal de victoria.

"En serio, pues veamos si puedes cuando estés en el aire." Dijo spark, cuando lanzo al aire a Amy con un giro para que estuviera boca arriba, pero pronto descendió justo sobre Spark.

"¡TE VOY A CRUJIR LA ESPALDAA!" Grito, mientras él el agarro en una rompe espalda, y le aplico presión, y en un instante la dejo caer al suelo.

"Decoe, ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no es un giro practico calificado?" Pregunto Bocoe.

"No lo sé, pero creo que Amy va a tener que ir a uno cuando esto termine." Respondió Decoe.

…

"Eso si que fue una quebradora." Dijo shadow.

"Espero que Amy esté bien." Dijo Silver.

"Tranquilos, ha salido de peores que esta." Dijo Sonic.

…

Amy lentamente se levanto, y luego puso su mano al frente de Spark.

"¡Ah no, no lo harás!" Dijo Spark, lanzándole un puñetazo en el rostro, tirándola al suelo, y luego se puso sobre ella, "¡No dejare que invoques otro de tus martillitos!" Agrego mientras se disponía a lanzar una serie de puñetazos, pero Amy simplemente se cubría la cara lo mejor posible.

…

"Es una bestia." Dijo Block.

"Spark le muestra a Amy que ellos no son simples conejitos." Dijo Narcissus.

"Es verdad, más le vale a Amy salir de allí, sino quiere ser carne molida a puñetazos." Dijo Bones.

…

Spark seguía su tortura sin detenerse.

"Creo que ya te tengo anciana, te he lanzado golpes, y ni siquiera te inmutaste a atacar." Dijo Spark, como se veía que se estaba cansando.

De pronto, Amy le sostuvo ambas manos y le cruzo los brazos.

"Lo siento, chispitas, pero ahora es mi turno para atacar." Dijo Amy, con muchas marcas y heridas en el rostro.

"¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? Estoy encima de ti niña." Dijo Spark.

"Solamente encajaba tus golpes para que así agotaras tus fuerzas, ahora es mi turno para tomar el toro por los cuernos." Explico Amy.

"Ah sí, pues ya veremos quién está agotado mocosa malcriada." Dijo Spark, zafándose del agarre de Amy, mientras le agarro el vestido lanzándolo fuera del lugar, aferrándose contra el suelo de la plataforma. Mientras tanto Spark se preparaba para su golpe de gracia.

Se envolvió en una gran bola de energía eléctrica, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia Amy.

"¡TACLEADAA ELECTRICAAA!" Grito en proclamación de su técnica.

Amy rápidamente se puso de pie, e invoco otro de sus martillos, solo que este tenía un botón en el mango.

"¡Ese martillo no te va a servir de nada para detener mi tacleada!" Dijo mientras continuaba su corrida.

Amy, oprimió el botón, y las caras del martillo se abrieron lanzando una esfera en cada cara hacia él.

"¡Esa cosa no podrá ni siquiera tumbarme!" Spark, ni siquiera detuvo su corrida.

"No creo que esas esferas sean lo bastantes buenas para así poder detener a Spark, Decoe." Dijo Bocoe.

Cuando estaba cerca de las esferas, una exploto, liberando un gran destello de luz, y Spark no tuvo más opción que cubrirse de la luz desasiendo su ataque y usando sus manos. Después, pudo oír como la segunda esfera exploto cerca de él, liberando un líquido, que hizo que su cuerpo se congelara en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Qué es esto, no puedo moverme?" Pregunto, ya que su boca era la única parte que aun podía moverse de su cuerpo congelado.

"Esas eran unas bombas, pero no unas bombas comunes…" Explico Amy sonriéndole, "Una era de luz, y la otra de nitrógeno liquido."

"¿Ni-Nitrógeno liquido?" Pregunto entrecortado.

…

"¿Que es nitrógeno liquido?" Pregunto Block.

"Continuo yo…" Dijo Bones, con una bata de científico y unos lentes estúpidos, mientras cambiaba el cuadro de la escena.

"El nitrógeno líquido es un refrigerante que se usa en todo tipo de experimentos a muy bajas temperaturas, pero para resumirlo mejor, es un gas que sirve para congelar cualquier cosa en cuestión de segundos sin importar lo muy grande o muy fuerte que sea." Explicaba, mientras que en un vaso de nitrógeno liquido, ponía una flor rosa en el agua, y al sacarla, esta se había congelado, y se hizo pedazos de la nada.

"A veces te pasas con tus inventos hermano." Le dijo Kimera.

"Pudo a ver sido peor." Dijo Tails.

"¿Y cómo…pero qué?" Preguntaba dirigiéndole la mirada, y se quedo estupefacto por lo que vio.

"Amy tendría que ponerse esta armadura a prueba de rayos, y seria vergonzoso." Dijo Tails, teniéndose puesto un traje de goma, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, hasta las colas, y además era de color rosa para Amy.

"¡YA BASTA DE DECIR TONTERIAS TAILS!" Gritaron todos, como le dieron al unisonó una patada para tirarlo al suelo.

…

"No, esto es… imposible." Dijo Spark.

"La única arma que empleo es mi martillo, y eso es una gran desventaja para mi, así que un amigo de Sonic me hizo varios martillos con otras cualidades para así poder tener un poco mas de ventaja en las peleas." Explico Amy sonriéndole, "Pero esta vez, usare el que más me gusta." Dijo, mientras desaparecía el que utilizo, y apareció su martillo normal.

"P-por favor, perdóname la vida, no volveré a aparecer aquí, te lo pido." Pidió Spark, mientras que Amy lo miraba impactada.

"¿Y por que debería? Que yo recuerde, tú me dijiste muchos insultos, pero lo que no puedo perdonar es a alguien diciéndome vieja." Decía, mientras se le veía una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo- siento por todo lo que dije, pero por favor no lo hagas." Pedía Spark, mientras se podía ver como al temblar del miedo, comenzaba a verse grietas en su cuerpo.

"COMO, NO TE PUEDO OIR BIEN, PERMITEME AYUDARTE." Dijo Amy, al estar cerca de él, se dispuso a levantar su martillo.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Grito Spark, como su fin llego.

El martillo cayó sobre él, y en un instante se había vuelto escombros. Decoe se asusto por eso, pero luego recupero el valor para continuar, acercándose a Amy, levantándole la mano.

"¡EL GANADOR ES AMY ROSE, DEL EQUIPO SONIC, POR LO TANTO EL EQUIPO SONIC PASA A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA!" Grito Deoce por el micrófono.

Todos aclamaban al equipo Sonic por esta gran victoria.

…

"Bueno, al parecer consiguieron la victoria." Dijo Knuckels, al ver la pantalla.

"Si, pasamos a la siguiente ronda." Dijo Manic.

Pronto un eggbot enfermero apareció junto a ellos.

"¿Como esta mi hermana?" Pregunto Manic impaciente.

"Venga conmigo." Dijo el eggbot enfermero, guiándolo hasta la puerta.

"Ey, no me dejen aquí." Pidió Knuckels entrando también.

…

Cerca de las gradas, Sliat y su equipo observaban la victoria del equipo Sonic.

"¿Qué te parece Sliat?" Pregunto uno muy grande envuelto en una gran túnica, "¿Serán buenos peleadores para nosotros?"

"Apenas tendría que usar mi 20%" Respondió sliat, "aunque creo saber para quienes serán buenos peleadores." Decia fijando la vista en el equipo Delta, pero en más que nada en Tails.

"_Tails, tu primera prueba se llevara a cabo dentro de poco tiempo, solo espera y veras."_ Decía en su mente.

…

Kimera: Oye hermano, ya es el tercer día de la primera ronda, y el equipo Acorn ha pasado sin problemas, ahora le toca al equipo Dark.

Tails: Lo siento, pero no me quedare a observar esa pelea.

Bones: Tails no seas así, solo porque Fiona te…

Tails: ¡BONES NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ALGO!

Cosmo: ¿Decir que Tails? ¿Por qué no nos lo dices?

En el próximo capítulo: Rencor del pasado, un amor ciego y lastimoso.

Tails: Por favor no pongan ese título.

Kimera: Es por decisión del que hace la historia hermano, la gente quiere saber acerca de eso.

Tails: ¡Rayos!

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.<p> 


	35. Capitulo 35: Rencor del pasado

Perdón por el retraso, pero después de mucho tiempo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 35: Rencor del pasado, un amor ciego y lastimoso.<p>

Ya era el tercer día del torneo, y ya estaban clasificados 8 equipos, pero todavía faltaban otros 8 para terminar la primera ronda. El equipo delta se estaba preparando para ir a ver la próxima pelea.

"Ey, ¿quiénes van a pelear esta vez?" Pregunto Bones, mientras se ponía las zapatillas.

"Creo que serán el equipo Acorn contra el equipo 666, y el equipo Dark contra el equipo fantasma" Dijo Block, mientras revisaba la grilla preliminar.

"Equipo 666, y equipo espectro, tío, estos no encuentran buenos nombres hoy en día." Dijo Kimera poniéndose la máscara.

"Bueno, creo que serán fáciles de vencer, ¿no Tails?" Preguntaba Kronos, sin obtener respuesta, "Tails, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto.

"Ustedes vayan, yo iré a caminar un rato en el bosque." Respondió, mientras se ponía los calcetines.

"¿Pero hermano, no iras a apoyar a nuestros amigos?" Pregunto Kimera.

"No, estoy muy ocupado." Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

"¿Muy ocupado, o tratando de ignorar a alguien?" Pregunto Bones en broma.

"No sé a qué te refieres." Respondió terminando de ponerse su zapatilla.

"Si Bones, ¿que estas insinuando?" Pregunto Kimera.

"Es que el sustituto del equipo Dark es Fiona, y si no me falla la memoria el pasado que tuvo con Fiona fue muy…" Antes de que pudiera terminar, Tails fue hasta Bones con el sable de su antebrazo justo en la garganta.

"¿Que ibas a decir? Muy…" Tails amenazaba.

"Muy-muy-muuy-muy-muy feliz, fue tan feliz que si la ve, recordaría los momento felices que paso con ella." Bones mintió, tratando de no morir con un cuello cortado.

Tails bajo el sable, y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir.

"Exagerado." Susurro Bones.

Casi al instante, Bones recibió un manzanazo en la frente por parte de Tails, que salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta muy fuertemente.

"¿QUE TE PASA MALHUMORADO?!" Pregunto en el dolor y la rabia, ignorando las miradas que tenían hacia la actitud reciente de Tails.

…

El estadio ya estaba repleto, y el público aclamaba las peleas que estaban llevándose a cabo.

Knuckels, corrió hacia su oponente, que era una especie de goles de roca estilo tiki, y se dispuso a darle un puñetazo en el rostro rompiendo su rostro en pedazos, haciendo que su enorme cuerpo cayera al suelo, ocasionando una cortina de polvo.

"Ja, eso fue muy fácil." Dijo Knuckels, mostrándose mientras el humo desaparecía.

La imagen de la batalla cambio con Blaze, siendo lanzada al suelo, con una liana agarrándole la pierna derecha, que en realidad era el brazo derecho de una criatura vegetal muy grotesca de color verde, con espinas en el cuerpo. La bestia no se detuvo ahí, y siguió lanzando a Blaze al aire para luego dejarla caer al suelo varias veces, hasta que la criatura atrajo a Blaze cerca de ella, y abrió su enrome boca para así comérsela de un bocado.

Blaze, al instante le puso las manos dentro de su boca.

"Lo siento pero yo no soy comida para plantas horrendas." Dijo Blaze, mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego dentro de su cuerpo, ocasionando que se prendiera fuego desde adentro.

La criatura soltó inmediatamente a Blaze, y trato de ir con su equipo, pero solo pudo dar pocos pasos antes de que cayera al suelo, quedando completamente quemada tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Una especie de monstruo escorpión, iba directamente hacia Slime, y cuando llego hasta el, lo corto a la mitad con sus grandes tenazas. Sin embargo, Slime se regenero en cuestión de segundos, y convirtió su brazo derecho en la hoja de una espada. El monstruo trato de lanzar otro corte, pero ya era tarde, Slime le propino un corte, ocasionando que cayera al suelo, completamente muerto.

Los otros dos miembros del equipo, vieron los cadáveres de sus compañeros, y luego a Slime.

"El resultado de la pelea está claro, así que les pregunto, ¿Quieren seguir con esto?" Pregunto con la hoja en su cara sin expresiones.

"Nosotros mejor nos vamos." Dijo un guerrero con cabeza de perro con 20 brazos.

"No somos rivales para ustedes, dejaremos que clasifiquen a la siguiente ronda." Dijo el otro, que era una especie de payaso enmascarado estilo edad media.

"Je, gracias, son muy amables caballeros." Dijo Sally, que se ponía de pie después de sentarse al ver el espectáculo, "Vamos a la siguiente ronda."

El equipo Acorn se retiraba del lugar, dejando al público aclamando su nombre.

"Vaya Decoe, sin duda fue una excelente pelea." Dijo Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Así es Bocoe, excelente y muy rápida a la vez, pero quédense donde están, dentro de poco tiempo comenzara la siguiente pelea entre el equipo Dark vs el equipo espectro." Relataba Decoe por el micrófono.

Lejos de ahí, el grupo de mobianos miraba lo que sucedía.

"Fue muy fácil para el equipo Acorn vencerlos." Dijo Bones.

"La planta fue quemada con facilidad, el golem fue derribado de un solo puñetazo, y ese monstruo de un golpe cayo moribundo, no sé si esos eran o muy fuertes, o muy debiluchos." Dijo Kronos.

"Cuando se trata de romper rocas y quemar cosas, nadie le gana a Knuckels y a Blaze." Dijo Manic.

"¿Por cierto Sonia como estas hoy?" Pregunto Sonic.

"Ya me he tomado mi medicina Sonic, ahora estoy un poco mejor." Dijo Sonia, notando que estaba con un poco de problemas en su respiración.

"No creo que una mujer como tu sea capaz de aguantar un dolor así." Dijo Kronos.

"Lo mismo podría decirse de ti Kronos." Agrego Sonia tomando en cuenta de que Kronos aun no se pudo recuperar de su brazo quemado por su poderosa técnica, y simplemente aparto la vista de ella.

Cosmo y Galaxina, se estaban acercando hacia donde estaba su grupo, con algunos bocadillos para poder comer.

"¿Quien quiere algo para acompañar la pelea?" Pregunto Galaxina.

Todos levantaron la mano, y decidieron servirse, pero Cosmo buscaba por todo los alrededores.

"Chicos, ¿Tails no está aquí?" Pregunto preocupada.

"Mejor ni me preguntes de él, ¿quieres?" Dijo Bones malhumorado por lo que le hizo anteriormente.

"¿Saben donde esta?" Pregunto.

"No, pero si actúa extraño, desde que vio a Fiona por primera vez, está actuando de una manera que nunca lo vi en mi vida." Explico Block.

"Mmmm, será mejor que vaya por el." Dijo Cosmo, dejando la bolsa cerca de ellos.

"Pero Cosmo, ¿No vas a ver a tu padre pelear?" Pregunto Narcissus.

"Si, ya pronto empezara su pelea." Agrego Bay Leaf.

"No se preocupen, no tardare mucho tiempo." Grito, ya que se estaba alejando, y pronto la perdieron de vista.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, y decidieron que estaría bien.

…

Tails estaba en el bosque, mirando el estadio donde se llevaba a cabo las siguientes 4 peleas. En ese momento su mente debatía en lo que hacía, por un lado quería ver lo que estaba sucediendo, si sus amigos fueron capaces de pasar a la siguiente ronda, pero por el otro lado, de tan solo ver a Fiona, le daban ganas de matarla con sus propias manos.

El siempre recordaba lo que le dijo después de que lo rechazo de una manera horrible, y aunque supo que estaba equivocado después de haber conocido a Cosmo, todavía tenía esa cicatriz que era imposible de sanar en su corazón.

Tails se saco eso de la cabeza, y decidió acostarse en un árbol para así poder descansar. Podia sentir el viento en su pelaje, como movía suavemente sus 3 flecos, los rayos del sol cubrían pocas partes de su cuerpo, y el árbol le daba una gran sombra para así no molestarle el sol en el rostro. Por primera vez se sentía tranquilo, relajado, y con eso se sintió muy cansado, cerrando sus ojos para así poder olvidarse de todos esos pensamientos sumiéndose en un relajante sueño.

…

"¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, PERDON POR HACERLOS ESPERAR, DAREMOS COMIENZO AL SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO QUE SERA ENTRE EL EQUIPO DARK CONTRA EL EQUIPO ESPECTRO!" Decía Decoe por el micrófono, "¡AHORA RECIBAMOS AL PRIMER EQUIPO, EL EQUIPO DARK!"

Los miembros del equipo comenzaron a salir de la oscuridad.

"Y aquí están, ellos son…" Anunciaba Bocoe, "Merrick, Espio, Vector, Omega, Dark Oak, y su sustituto Fiona."

Muchos espectadores los aclamaban pero otros los abucheaban fácilmente.

…

"Al parecer, este equipo no es tan popular que digamos." Dijo Bones.

"Es lógico, aclamar a un asesino de planetas y seres vivos que pertenece al grupo de Sonic no es una buena señal en todo esto." Explico Kimera.

"Eso fue ofensivo para nosotros." Dijeron ambos metarex muy enojados por el comentario.

"No es para ofenderse, pero es más que la verdad misma, aunque son buenos, lo que hicieron los enmarcaran por el resto de su vida." Confirmo Block.

…

"¡Y AHORA RECIABMOS A SU OPONENTE, EL EQUIPO ESPECTRO!" Grito Decoe por el micrófono, pero no aparecía, "Equipo Espectro, es su turno." Volvió a llamar Decoe, pero nadie se movía en la oscuridad, "Aaaaah, damas y caballeros, creo que el equipo Espectro se retraso un poco, por favor esperen mientras revisamos que pasa."

Todo el público se decepciono que la pelea se retrasara, pero decidieron esperar.

…

Tails se movió un poco en su sueño, pero al hacerlo sintió una respiración cerca de su pecho blanco, el abrió lentamente los ojos, y se fijo abajo. Se trataba de Cosmo, estaba durmiendo encima de él como si fuera una cama, aunque ella hacía lo mismo, Tails se ruborizo un poco al saber de que pudo haberlos visto alguien.

Sin embargo, no le importaba ahora, luego lentamente movió su brazo izquierdo hasta su rostro, y suavemente puso su mano en su mejilla derecha. Cosmo simplemente suspiro ante el tacto de su mano, y comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, cuando miro arriba con la vista aun cansada, se impacto al darse cuenta de que Tails se había despertado, y la miraba con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

Cosmo en un instante, se levanto con el rostro tan rojo como la piel de Knuckels.

"¿TAILS, HACE CUANTO ESTABAS DESPIERTO?" Pregunto tratando de ocultar el rubor poniéndose de espaldas contra él.

"Hace poco, ¿pero cómo me encontraste?" Pregunto intrigado.

"Los arboles me dijeron adonde estaban." Respondió rápidamente.

"¿Los arboles…?" Tails pregunto confundido, pero luego recordó que Cosmo es una especie planta, por ende ella podía hablar con las plantas de este planeta, "¿Y qué haces por aquí?" Pregunto cambiando la pregunta anterior.

"Te estuve buscando, ¿por qué estás aquí si debes apoyar a tus compañeros?" Pregunto preocupada.

"Es que… no estaba de humor para ver esas peleas…" Mintió Tails.

"Tails, me estas mintiendo, y lo sé muy bien porque cuando me mientes, apartas la vista de la mía." Dijo Cosmo, "¿Puedes decirme que te pasa en verdad?" Pregunto insistiendo.

Tails simplemente no le dirigió la mirada, el simplemente dio un ligero suspiro.

"Antes de conocerte… Cosmo…" Tails dudaba en responderle, pero finalmente gano valor para hablar, "Yo amaba a Fiona."

…

El publico en el estadio ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, ya había pasado más de 10 minutos, y el equipo espectro no había aparecido para su primera batalla. Mientras, en la plataforma, Decoe y dos eggbots supervisores, vestidos de trajes de gala especial, le indican lo que debe hacer en base a la decisión de la directiva del torneo.

"ATENCION, SILENCIO POR FAVOR." Exigió Decoe, por el micrófono.

"Bien damas y caballeros, parece que Deoce recibió un mensaje del comité, escuchemos que pasa." Dijo Bocoe.

"De acuerdo con las reglas del torneo, los equipos tienen que estar presentes en dichas peleas respetando los horarios y fechas dados por el comité, pero el equipo Espectro ya está ausente más de 10 minutos, ocasionando que se les acabara la paciencia al comité." Explicaba Decoe en el micrófono.

…

"Oyeron eso, parece que el equipo Dark no tendrá necesidad de pelear." Dijo Narcissus, decepcionado.

"Ja, nosotros tuvimos que pelear, pero ellos no, me parece muy injusto que digamos." Dijo Bones, irritado.

…

"Por lo tanto, por la decisión del comité, el equipo Espectro esta Descaaaa….." Antes de que Decoe pudiera terminar su declaración, de la puerta donde debía salir el equipo Espectro, salieron cientos de fantasmas, que llenaron todo el estadio, flotando y volando sin rumbo alguno.

Todo el público comenzó a sorprenderse y a asustarse por esta aparición, mientras los fantasmas volaban sin control, algunos se detenían frente al público para darles un susto con sus rostro de esqueletos. Algunos fueron adonde estaba el grupo de mobianos, pero varios simplemente terminaron siendo golpeados por Narcissus, Bay Leaf, Block y Kronos.

"¿De dónde salieron todos estos fantasmas?" Pregunto Sonia impactada.

"Creo saberlo, miren." Indico Sonic a la entrada.

…

Pronto, una figura comenzó a mostrarse en la oscuridad, y al salir se sorprendieron en gran medida. En lugar de ser un equipo, era solo una persona. Se trataba de una jovencita muy hermosa, con un cabello color verde oscuro, llevaba puesto un kimono negro, con el dibujo de un dragón con una espada saliendo de su boca, unas sandalias negras, pendientes en forma de cráneos, y unos brazaletes de perlas extrañas. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran lo más impactante, parecía que el color de sus ojos variaba, pasaban de un rojo sangre a un color verde claro, y sin parar de cambiar.

"Perdón por el retraso, es que estuve en el tocador, una mujer como yo tiene que cuidar su hermosa figura diariamente." Dijo la muchacha sonriendo a su equipo rival.

Decoe rápidamente fue hasta ella, evadiendo algunos fantasmas en su camino, y le puso el micrófono frente a ella.

"Disculpe señorita, pero… ¿donde está su equipo?" Pregunto intrigado.

La muchacha simplemente se rio ante esa pregunta, y le agarro el micrófono en un instante.

"Soy solo yo, Natasha, del equipo Espectro, y mis cientos de fantasmas que quieren sangre fresca."

…

Dark Oak: ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA, ¿TENEMOS QUE ENFRENTARNOS CONTRA UNA SOLA PERSONA?!

Merrick: A los demás les toca lo bueno, y a nosotros lo peor.

Galaxina: Esperen, ella dijo que era una especie de invocadora de fantasmas.

Sonic: Oh tío, espero que no sean iguales a los del planeta de Chris.

Kronos: No, son mucho peor.

En el próximo capítulo: Natasha, la invocadora de dioses fantasmas.

Kimera: Mi hermano se va a perder lo interesante esta vez, Cosmo, tráelo rápido por favor.

Cosmo: Ustedes están en sus cosas, ¿vale? Quiero saber algo importante.

Tails: Cosmo, si te lo cuento, me vas a hacer llorar.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Por favor dejen comentarios.<p> 


	36. Capitulo 36: Natasha la invocadora

Después de esperar, ya tengo este nuevo capítulo, recopilar información, y ponerla con precisión fue mas difícil de lo que creí, pero al menos obtuve esto terminado. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 36: Natasha, la invocadora de dioses fantasma.<p>

"¡Tiene que ser un chiste!" Grito Bones.

"Así es, es imposible que una sola persona forme un equipo, y menos si utilizara una horda entera de fantasmas." Agrego Kimera.

"Si, el comité tiene que descalificar al equipo espectro al violar las reglas." Ordeno Block.

"No, se equivocan, no hay falta en ese equipo." Contrarresto Kronos.

"¿Se puede saber de qué lado estas?" Pregunto Sonia.

"No, lo que dice Kronos tiene razón." Dijo Ana de repente.

"¡ANA NO NOS ASUSTES DE ESA MANERA POR FAVOR!" Pidió Sonic, que al igual que los demás, se asustaron ante su repentina aparición.

"¿Que quieres decir con que no hay falta para ese equipo?" Pregunto Galaxina.

"Natasha es una invocadora de fantasmas, cuya habilidad es usar los fantasmas que posee bajo su control para así pelear sus propias batallas." Explico Ana.

"Así es, y los fantasmas ocupan las vacantes de los miembros del equipo de Natasha, y por si no lo saben los fantasmas son seres con cientos de formas y tamaños." Agrego Kronos.

"Además, desde que se presento, el comité no ha dudado respecto a lo que vio, y sin un aviso del comité, entonces la batalla continuara." Termino Bay Leaf al notar eso.

"¡PROTESTO!" Grito Bones.

"De nada sirve decir eso, el comité decide que la batalla continua." Dijo Narcissus.

"Protesto." Replico Bones de mala gana.

…

"Muy bien, quien será el primero en pelear de este equipo, claro que la forma en que pelearemos será de 1 a 1, por puntuación." Decía Natasha por el micrófono.

"Señorita, me permite regresarme el micrófono por favor." Pidió Decoe cortésmente.

"Oh es verdad, creo que soy un poco despistada en eso." Respondió Natasha, lanzándole el micrófono a Decoe, y este casi lo dejaba caer, pero lo agarro fuertemente.

"Y bien, ¿quién será?" Volvió a preguntar.

…

Tails lentamente cerró los ojos, mientras comenzaba a explicarle a Cosmo lo que había sucedido exactamente entre él y Fiona.

"Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo…" comenzó a explicar, "Fiona fue víctima de ser uno de los esclavos de Eggman en su base minera, pero genero una revuelta junto con dos de sus compañeros que termino siendo reprimida rápidamente."

"¿y qué sucedió?" Pregunto.

"Eggman la dejo en una celda, para así dejarla morir lentamente, pero no sin antes hacer un duplicado robótico de ella para así poder infiltrarse en nuestro equipo." Respondió, "Sin embargo, tras largos días en su celda, Fiona fue capaz de escapar por medio de un túnel, y en su escape conoció a una comadreja llamada Nic, convirtiéndose junto a él en unos buscadores de tesoros, y por consecuencia los peores rivales de Rouge el murciélago."

"Aun no me has dicho que paso entre ella y tu." Dijo Cosmo, sabiendo lo que decía.

"Estoy llegando a eso." Dijo Tails, "Fiona se había enterado de la aparente muerte de Sonic en el dial quantum, y se unió a los combatientes, mostrando tanto habilidades técnicas como medicas, y al paso del tiempo comencé a sentir algo, aunque… fue algo pequeño. Sin embargo, tras el regreso de Sonic al haber estado en otra dimensión, los grandes rencores que tuvo contra él cuando era una niña abandonada en el campo de prisioneros, se iban alejando al ver sus métodos altruistas, y sintió respeto hacia el." Explicaba mientras pequeños recuerdos salían de su mente.

"Como dices, al igual que tu, ella vivió momentos difíciles." Dijo Cosmo luego de la breve explicación que dio, y rompiendo su red de pensamientos, "Pero sigue contando, que creo que fue irrespetuoso haberte interrumpido."

"Gracias." Agradeció Tails, "Después de salvar a Mina Mangosta de una serie de bombas que se lanzaron en su concierto, Sonic y Fiona estaban en un sector alejado, y yo de mala suerte los espiaba detrás de unos arbustos." Dijo tristemente.

"¿Y por qué dices de mala suerte?" Pregunto intrigada ante lo que dijo.

"Porque Sonic y ella, iban a comenzar una relación, y eso me puso muy celoso, pero yo no sabía que Fiona no sentía nada por mí, era solamente en ese tiempo un ilusionista en sueños." Respondió Tails. "Aunque debo admitir que cuando me enamore de Fiona fue de su yo robot, que solo trataba de robotizarme, pero fracaso."

"Vaya, vaya, el pequeño zorro celoso de su hermano mayor, ni me lo creo esta vez." Dijo Cosmo, en broma.

"Créelo o no, es la verdad, bueno… casi fue verdad, pero todo cambio cuando descubrimos que Fiona amaba en realidad a Scourge, el yo malvado de Sonic de otra dimensión, ya que revivió su lado malvado que al paso del tiempo se volvió completamente su personalidad total." Siguió Tails con su explicación, "Ella estaba a punto de marcharse con él a su mundo, hasta que yo la detuve, le había… le había suplicado que no se vaya, que se quedara aquí, finalmente me había dado cuenta de que ella no me amaba, pero no sabía lo que podría sucederme, me sentía en ese momento… muy devastado, pero…" Como Tails trataba de hablar, se habían generado varias lagrimas en base a aquel recuerdo, "Ella me dijo e hizo algo que nunca olvidare en mi vida."

"Cálmate Tails, respira profundo." Dijo Cosmo, mientras le ponía un brazo alrededor de él para poder darle consuelo.

Tails respiraba profundamente, le había tomado tiempo recomponerse, pero pasado 5 minutos más, por fin se tranquilizo.

"Ella me dijo… que a pesar de mi intelecto, no se puede confiar en nadie… y termino lanzándome a un lado de una fuerte bofetada en la cara." Como hablaba Tails, los recuerdos le aparecían como si fueran cicatrices en su cerebro, "Todo lo demás, es borroso si lo recuerdo."

Cosmo lo miro detenidamente por varios minutos, una zorra que le había causado daño, no solo eso, fue rechazado de una manera grotesca y descarada, casi sentía con las ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y decirle lo primero que tenía en la cabeza. Sin embargo, ella se acerco hacia el y le susurro algo.

"Si te soy sincera, la primera vez que te vi no confiaba en ti."

Tails se sobresalto ante lo que dijo, y la miro con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

"¿Por qué no confiabas en mi?" Pregunto entre sus dudas.

Cosmo miro las nubes blancas en el cielo, y respiro hondo.

"Yo había nacido en el transcurso del viaje para destruir a los metarex, así que era más que lógico que en mi nave no habían sedrianos hombre, ya que todos apoyaron a mi padre en sus ideas locas, y cuando vivía ahí, mi hermana y mi madre me contaban acerca de las bestias, que eran crueles, malvadas, y no tenían corazón con nadie." Explicaba Cosmo, "Cuando llegue a tu planeta, era la primera vez que conocí a una bestia, y la primera vez que conocí a un chico."

Tails se quedo boquiabierto, el había oído de amor a primera vista, pero nunca supo que fue el caso de Cosmo, el había sido su amigo, pero el primer chico que conoció, eso era lo que lo dejo sorprendido.

"Pues…" Dacia Tails, tratando de generar la conversación, "Lo siento si te había asustado la primera vez que me viste."

No no no, al contrario…" Cosmo dijo con las manos frente a él en signo de negación, "Sabia que tu no eras malo, solo estaba desconfiando, pero luego los conocí mejor a ti y a tus amigos, y me aceptaron a pesar de lo que soy."

Tails lentamente le coloco las manos junto a las suyas, y la miro directamente a los ojos.

"Cosmo, no me importa si eres diferente a mí, a Sonic, a Amy, o a todas las criaturas que he conocido, lo que importa no es como luces por fuera, por dentro eras una buena persona, tú me habas ayudado en grandes ocasiones, eres una persona que muestras tu cariño, generosidad y ayuda por los demás, y eso es lo que me hace el zorro más feliz en la vida."

Cosmo sonrió ante el cumplido, no sabía si sus vidas difíciles los habían unido, o si fue cosa del destino divino, sea cual sea, ella no dudo siquiera en mostrarle su amor a Tails, como lentamente se acerco hacia él, y Tails respondía de la misma manera, estaban a solo milímetros de donde estaban, Cosmo podía sentir el aliento de Tails, al igual que él sentía la respiración de Cosmo.

Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon una música, pero no era algo común, era una música tan hermosa, y se podía oír que toda la vida estaba acompañándolo, el viento mecía las hojas de los arboles, generando un acompañamiento, los insectos y las aves emitan sus sonidos en buena sincronía con la música. Se fijaron en donde era la fuente, y sentado en un gran montículo de roca, había una criatura tocando un instrumento parecido a un arpa.

Su piel era de un marrón claro, llevaba puesto una armadura negra muy ligera, y sin exageraciones, poseía unas sandalias negras con dibujos de notas musicales de color blanco, llevaba además del arpa tres tipos de flautas, una zampoña, colgada alrededor de su cuello, otra era una venu, y la otra era una ocarina, puestas en bolsas o porta flautas que poseía en las piernas.

Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, con nariz pequeña, y con un cabello negro semi largo. Poseía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba su instrumento de cuerdas, y mientras lo hacía comenzaba a notarse algo, las flores comenzaba a nacer alrededor de él, y podía verse como daban su aroma dulce primaveral, mientras eran mecidas por una suave brisa.

"¿Tu- tu quien eres?" Pregunto Tails, impactado ante tal poder que poseía.

…

Un miembro del equipo Dark, comenzó a subir a la plataforma, y era nada más que el primo de Tails, Merrick.

"Yo seré el primero." Proclamo.

Natasha lo miro, luego a un fantasma que volaba cerca de ella, y de un movimiento rápido, lo agarro de la cola, lanzándolo hacia la plataforma.

"Yo te invoco, fiel mensajero" Dijo Natasha, haciendo una posición de manos.

En un instante, el fantasma lanzo su resplandor, que cegó a todos en el lugar. Después de haberse desvanecido, vieron de qué se trataba. Se trataba de un humano de piel rosada, pero este era muy extraño. Llevaba puesto una toga que usaban los romanos, unas rodilleras con partes de oro, y decoraciones de unas alas de pájaro, mas unos brazaletes de oro y plata con terminación en punta, y parte de su ropa estaba unida a una parte de armadura pectoral con los mismos colores, mas el símbolo de la salud, su cabello daba un gran resplandor brillante.

"Les presento a tu oponente, Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses." Presento Natasha, que al tronar los dedos, Hermes abrió los ojos, lanzando un resplandor verde brillante.

…

"Amo Lion, es verdad lo que veo." Dijo Byako impactado.

"Es cierto, es el mismísimo mensajero de los dioses, como una humana es capaz de dominar a un dios, quisiera yo saber." Dijo Lion, más impactado que Byako.

"Muy bien, la primera pelea será entre Hermes contra Merrick." Anuncio Decoe.

La primera pelea esta por empezar, ¿pero Merrick será capaz de vencer a Hermes? ¿Y quién es ese músico que toca una melodía tanto hermosa como sobrenatural?

En el próximo capítulo:

Kimera: Ese tipo Hermes es muy veloz.

Kronos: Y yo que creí que nadie seria igual de veloz que Sonic y Shadow.

Block: Igual de veloz, e igual de intolerables.

Parece que Merrick no podrá hacer nada.

Sonic: De hecho, creo que eso es lo que tiene que hacer.

Todos: ¿Cómo?

En el próximo capítulo: velocidad contra estrategia, la mejor cualidad puesta a prueba.

Sujeto: Oh, perdón ¿Tu preguntaste quién soy?

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.<p> 


	37. Capitulo 37: Velocidad vs Estrategia

La razón por la que me he apurado fue por el día especial, y lo sabrán al leer este nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo, aunque la pelea creo que es un poco aburrida, pero esa es mi opinión no la de ustedes.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 37: Velocidad contra estrategia, la mejor cualidad puesta a prueba.<p>

Merrick y Hermes, estaban frente a frente.

"¡INICIEN!" Anuncio Decoe.

Hermes corrió a gran velocidad hacia Merrick lanzándole un puñetazo directo en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo.

"Hermes ha lanzado el primer golpe, y a Merrick no le dio tiempo en responder." Dijo Bocoe.

Merrick, se levanto rápidamente, solo para ser tirado de nuevo por una patada voladora por parte de Hermes, quien se alejo rápidamente de él.

"¿Oh que te pasa zorrito negro, soy muy rápido para ti?" Pregunto en broma Hermes.

Merrick se alzo rápidamente, para luego lanzarse hacia Hermes con una sigla de puñetazos, pero era muy ágil, y rápido al evadirlo, casi al instante, Hermes se lanzo a toda velocidad sobre él, con una sigla de puñetazos que trataba de retenerlos.

"Merrick, trato de contrarrestar el fuerte ataque de Hermes, sin embargo, El mensajero es tan rápido tanto en ataque como en defensa." Relataba Bocoe por el micrófono.

…

"Ese sujeto es demasiado rápido." Dijo Kimera.

"Y nosotros creíamos que no había nadie tan rápido como Sonic y Shadow." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Voy a fingir que no oí eso, ¿les parece?" Dijo Sonic de mala gana.

…

Merrick era bien golpeado por múltiples puñetazos, para luego caer al suelo por medio de una patada a la mandíbula. Pronto, el cuerpo de Merrick se veía muy lastimado, con algunos moretones, marcas, hasta corría un poco de sangre de su boca.

"Eres lento, negrito, tan lento como tu ceso supongo." Volvió a insultar el molesto dios mensajero.

…

El sujeto, levanto su parpado derecho para mirar a quien le hizo esa pregunta, pero simplemente lo volvió a cerrar, colocando sus manos en las cuerdas de su arpa, dejando de sonar.

"Tengo muchos nombres, pero puedes llamarme Orpheus." Respondió con una voz suave y calmada.

"¿Orpheus?" Pregunto Cosmo intrigada.

"Es un buen apodo, ¿no les parece? Después de todo, Solo puede llamarse así el músico, cuyas notas son capaces de hacer que la vida y seres vivientes estén en felicidad, y harmonía." Explico.

"Es un extraño poder el que posees." Dijo Tails, sorprendido.

"Los instrumentos que toco los hice con mis propias manos, solo yo puedo tocarlos para liberar mis poderes, para lanzar vida, pero mi poder es según mi estado emocional." Dijo aun con una voz audible.

"¿Tus emociones?" Pregunto Cosmo.

"Si estoy feliz, suena así…" Dijo, procediendo a tocar su arpa, las notas que tocaba aun eran bellas, y puede qu7e no lo pareciera, pero Cosmo también sintió el calor de la melodía en interior, al ser planta, entiende mas los sentimientos que posee al tocar, y eso le genero una sonrisa cálida y relajante.

Tails sentía lentamente los efectos de su música, una melodía tan hermosa, que incluso Shadow, sonreiría ante eso.

Orpheus, puso su mano en las cuerdas para así detener su música, yambos le dieron un aplauso, que él los acepto dando una reverencia.

"Pero si estoy triste, suena así…" Dijo, tocando su arpa.

La melodía que tocaba era ahora triste, podía notarse con tan solo escucharla, e incluso las flores que habían florecido, comenzaban a ponerse a marchitarse ante tal tristeza de su melodía.

A Tails se le pudo haber escapado varias lagrimas ante lo que oyó, su música era tan triste, que incluso Shadow, ser de carácter duro, podría derramar una única lagrima. Cosmo estaba llorando ante lo que oía, podía sentir la tristeza, la depresión, e incluso se acordó de la destrucción de su nave a manos de la enorme nave metarex.

Orpheus, al ver tales sentimientos generados, puso su mano en el arpa silenciándola, para luego hablar.

"La música se toca en base a nuestras emociones y sentimientos, y esos son expresados en cada instrumento que tocamos, ya sea un violín, una flauta, cualquier objeto musical puede expresar como nos sentimos" Dijo Orpheus, como se levanto de la roca, y se acerco hacia ellos, justo en frente de Tails, cuya altura le llegaba hasta el pecho. Luego se inclino hacia él, con la mano en la barbilla, mirándolo fijamente.

"Todos poseemos talentos, el cómo usarlos depende de nosotros mismos, si tu posees algún talento, espero que lo uses para algo bueno."

Orpheus le soltó la barbilla, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia su roca para luego sentarse en ella, y volver a tocar su alegre melodía.

"Sería mejor que fueran a ver a sus amigos, necesitaran su apoyo." Dijo sin siquiera desviar su vista las notas que tocaba.

Ambos se calmaron ante las notas que escuchaban, pero antes de irse, Cosmo se acerco hacia él.

"Gracias por la música que tocaste, nos llego al alma, literalmente." Dijo con un poco de risa en lo que dijo.

Orpheus, simplemente se rio suavemente. Tails se acerco a él, y le dejo varias monedas por la música que toco.

"Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, tal vez te contratemos para ser un músico." Dijo Tails.

"O tal vez ahora." Dijo Cosmo.

"¿Por qué ahora?" Pregunto Tails.

"¿Que día es hoy Tails?" Pregunto Cosmo.

"Ah… ¿martes?" Respondió.

"¿De qué mes?"

"Ahhhh…. Octubre, ¿por?" Pregunto despistado.

"Se está refiriendo a tu cumpleaños." Respondió Orpheus.

"UN MINUTO, ¿COMO ES QUE TU…?" Preguntaba impactada Cosmo, pero Orpheus rio para sus adentros.

"Cosmo, diste muchas pistas tan evidentes para alguien común, increíble que no te acordabas de tu propio cumpleaños, tal vez deben apodarte, Tails, el zorro despistado." Dijo, con una risa ante tal broma.

"Oye, para mi todos los días son iguales." Dijo Tails de mala gana.

"Bueno, ve el lado positivo, creo que muchos debieron olvidarse el tuyo." Dijo Cosmo en broma.

Tails solamente se rio, increíble que todos pudieran olvidarse, incluso su equipo. Sin embargo, decidió hacer caso omiso. Tails, tomo la mano de Cosmo, y se fueron corriendo a la plataforma.

"¡ADIOS!" Despidieron ambos a Orpheus.

Orpheus enfoco su mirada en ambas criaturas que se alejaban, y pronto su expresión cambio a una sonrisa socarrona.

"Mi colega tiene razón respecto a ti Tails, eres demasiado despistado." Decía, mientras que en su espalda brillaba un tatuaje de uròboros casi cubriendo su cuerpo.

…

Hermes tenía a Merrick agarrándolo por la garganta, mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

"Acéptalo, siempre seré más rápido que tu zorro bípedo, ni siquiera eres capaz de encestarme un golpe." Insulto Hermes, mientras lo levanto al aire, y le dio una patada justo en el estomago, para lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma.

Sin embargo, Merrick se agarro de la plataforma lo más fuerte que pudo, incluso trato de rotar sus colas en forma de hélice para desacelerar. Afortunadamente lo logro, y estaba solo a unos cuantos milímetros de salirse de la arena.

Luego, Merrick se incorporo, y se dirigió ante él.

"Pues entonces, acaba conmigo." Decía mientras se dio la vuelta, "Anda acaba con este sufrimiento." Insistió, hasta usaba su mano para atraerlo hasta el.

"Merrick le deja a Hermes encestar el golpe de gracia, ¿acaso el último golpe que recibió le daño el cerebro?" Pregunto Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"¿Merrick, pero que estás haciendo?" Pregunto Vector impactado.

"Si, no debemos permitir que equipo contrario gane primer pelea." Dijo Omega.

…

"No sé que es ahora Merrick, si un idiota, o un cobarde." Dijo Kimera, al ver tal comportamiento de Merrick.

"Creo que sería una vergüenza si perdiera." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"¿Para él?" Pregunto Block.

"¡Para su equipo, tonto!" Grito Narcissus.

"calma." Dijo Sonic, "Merrick es el primo de Tails, así que lo conozco tan bien para saber que no es un cobarde."

"Si, seguro debe tener algo en mente." Dijo Amy.

…

"¡Fue muy inteligente el haberlo hecho, porque ahora te acabare de un solo golpe!" Grito lanzándose hacia él con una de sus patadas voladoras.

…

"¡No quiero mirar!" Grito Vector, cubriéndose los ojos.

"Tonto." Dijo Fiona.

…

Hermes estaba a centímetros de encestarle su patada definitiva, pero en un movimiento rápido, Merrick le agarro el pie, haciéndolo girar con sus brazos, para tirarlo al suelo.

"Sabía que los dos meses intensivos de arte dramático rendirían sus frutos, porque eres más idiota que los titanes." Dijo Merrick llegando hasta Hermes, haciéndole un candado de brazo en el cuello.

"Mira, los músculos de sus brazos, quieren romperle el cuello como si fuera una anaconda." Dijo Bocoe.

"Eres un maldito." Dijo Hermes, mientras trataba de zafarse de su llave.

"Ahora déjame mostrarte algunos cuantos movimientos." Dijo Merrick.

En ese instante, Merrick le soltó de su candado para luego agarrarlo de la cintura, y luego levantarlo al aire, pero no lo soltó, ya que siguió agarrándolo haciendo que bajara para impactar su cabeza al suelo.

"Miren, eso fue un suflés alemán." Dijo Decoe.

Merrick lo soltó para ponerse parado, y agarrarlo nuevamente de la cintura. Ahora tenía a Hermes boca abajo, luego lo subió con sus brazos, para que luego Merrick se sentara, y aplicarle a Hermes un bombazo.

"Merrick no detuvo sus grandes movimientos al ver que le aplico un bombazo perfecto." Dijo Bocoe.

"Tiene maestría en arte de batalla, cuerpo a cuerpo Bocoe." Agrego Decoe.

Merrick hizo su siguiente movimiento, agarro a Hermes para que este boca abajo, y Merrick pego un salto aun aferrándose a él, haciendo que ambos estaban en el aire, ahí fue donde Merrick hizo su siguiente movimiento.

"Ahora mira esto, primero cojo los tobillos de mi oponente, los separo, luego inmovilizo los brazos con mis piernas para que queden como Jesucristo al ser crucificado, tomo mucha altura, para luego iniciar el descenso." Explicaba Merrick, como el descenso era inminente, "Ah sí, por cierto, una de estas personas también hace este movimiento, y le dio un nombre, y era lógico que lo llame a mi estilo, EL FOX DRIVER!" Grito Merrick.

Hermes simplemente trato de moverse para zafarse de la llave, pero ya era muy tarde, el golpe fue inminente. Incluso hizo que las baldosas crujieran ante tal fuerza de impacto.

"INCREIBLE, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ACABAMOS DE VER UNO DE LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE MERRICK, EL FOX DRIVER!" Grito Decoe por el micrófono.

"Espera Decoe, parece que no ha acabado." Indico Bocoe.

Hermes gemía de dolor cuando Merrick lo tomo de la cintura. Luego lo levanta para que Hermes este nuevamente boca bajo.

"Perdona si la sangre que tienes se te sube a la cabeza, pero voy a cerrar con broche de oro." Dijo Merrick, mientras pegaba un salto al cielo, "Coloco a mi oponente todavía bocabajo en uno de mis hombros, luego lo sujeto de las piernas con mis manos, para así apalearte con mi gran movimiento…"

Pronto descendían del cielo a la tierra, casi podía verse a Hermes una cara de aterrado en estos momento, pero ya no importaba.

"¡FOX MASTER!" Grito en el impacto, las baldosas se agrietaron todavía más por el impacto, y a Hermes se le pudo que su gran resplandeciente cabello se apagaba lentamente.

Merrick, soltó a Hermes, ignorando que este hizo un estruendo fuerte. Sus ojos estaban apagados al igual que su cabello. Decoe se acerco lentamente hacia Hermes, y comprobó si estaba vivo golpeándolo un poco con su pie derecho, y al no ver respuesta, supo que hacer ahora.

"¡El ganador es Merrick, del equipo Dark, con ventaja de un punto!"

…

"Es increíble." Dijo Kimera.

"Tal parece que los dioses no son tan fuertes que digamos."

"Hermes es pobremente un bufón, Natasha hizo una mala elección." Dijo Sonic.

"¡CHICOS!" Grito una voz familiar.

"Ey, Tails, ¿no que tu no ibas a estar aquí para ver esta pelea?" Pregunto Bones sorprendido.

"Es que tenía que arreglar varias cosas en mi mente." Respondió con una risita.

"Pues es de mala educación que el cumpleañero no esté para así felicitarlo." Dijo Sonic.

"¿Sonic, te acordaste?" Pregunto.

"¿Quien no se iba a acordar de tu cumpleaños Tails?" Pregunto Sonia.

"Seguramente, el mismo Tails." Dijo Narcissus en broma.

"Que gracioso." Dijo Tails un poco avergonzado.

…

Natasha se impacto ante esto, pensó que Merrick era un débil, pero el haber derrotado a Hermes, significaba que se había sobre confiado, pero no lo haría de nuevo. Natasha trono los dedos, y Hermes volvió a convertirse en un fantasma.

"Que pasen los próximos peleadores." Ordeno Decoe.

La siguiente pelea comenzara, pero Natasha puede tener seres más poderosos en su ejército, la pregunta era, ¿Quién sería el siguiente oponente?

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Tails: Diablos, me perdí la batalla de mi primo.

Kimera: no te preocupes Tails, que ahora le toca a Vector pelear.

Sonia: Espero que no haga tonterías de bufón.

Manic: No creo que pueda serse realidad.

Sonic: Olviden a Vector, miren con quien se enfrenta.

En próximo capítulo: golpea, destruye, domina, Hércules ha llegado.

Cosmo: Nos perdimos una batalla, pero creo que veremos una más interesante.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.<p> 


	38. Capitulo 38: Golpea, destruye, domina

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, y respecto a un comentario que recibí en hotmail.

Guest: Los capítulos los pongo dependiendo mi tiempo y mi estado emocional, así que si me tardo mucho, es porque estoy ocupado, o el ánimo no es lo suficiente para empezar o seguir, pero me levantaste el ánimo, así que decidí terminar este lo antes posible. Sin más que decir, a disfrutar

* * *

><p>Capitulo 38: Golpea, destruye, domina, Hércules ha llegado.<p>

Pronto, se oyeron unos pasos subiendo a la plataforma, y se trataba de Vector, el cocodrilo.

"Bien, creo que será mi turno." Dijo Vector en voz alta.

"Parece que será Vector, el bufón del equipo Dark." Dijo Bocoe.

"¡OYEME, A QUIEN LE DIJISTE BUFON PURPURITA!" Grito Vector a Bocoe.

Luego miro a Natasha.

"Escúcheme bien señora, de los muchos trabajos que hago soy como un exorcista de fantasmas profesional." Decía mientras giro rápidamente como un tornado, y al frenar, tenía una banda blanca en la frente, mas una gama de objetos extraños, "Yo poseo desde talismanes, atrapa sueños, y crucifijos, lo que necesito para exorcizar a cualquier fantasma que me ponga a pelear."

…

"Qué vergüenza." Dijo block con la mano en la frente de su casco.

"No me sorprende porque le dijo Bocoe, el bufón." Agrego Bones.

"¿No sería bueno amarrarlo a un árbol para sacarle lo tonto?" Pregunto Kimera.

"Eso no sería justo para el árbol." Respondió Narcissus, cruzado de brazos.

"Muy cierto." Concordó Bay Leaf.

…

Natasha, simplemente contuvo una risa, y simplemente tomo a un fantasma que deambulaba detrás de ella. Luego, lo lanzo a la plataforma e hizo el mismo procedimiento.

"Muéstrale tu fuerza." Dijo Natasha.

Pronto, el fantasmita lanzo su resplandor que cegaba, y al dejar de hacerlo, apareció una especie de humano bien grande y musculoso, su armadura eran solamente unas hombreras con piel de león amarradas a sus brazos, y un casco con la misma forma del animal, en su cuerpo poseía cicatrices de garras, como si lo hubiesen atacado y dejado muy mal herido. Llevaba también una falda que cubría hasta las rodillas, estilo de los gladiadores griegos, fuertemente amarrada a su cintura, y de calzado solamente unas botas hechas con piel de animal.

"Saluda a Hércules, el semidiós más fuerte del mundo." Presento Natasha.

Hércules levanto la vista, mostrando la misma mirada que Hermes, ojos verdes que brillaban al estar bajo el control de Natasha.

"Muy bien, entonces la siguiente pelea será entre Vector del equipo Dark, y Hércules del equipo Espectro." Anuncio Decoe por el micrófono, "¡INICIEN!"

Vector lanzo un talismán, que era un inmovilizador, y aterrizo justo en el rostro de Hércules.

"Bien, ahora que ya te tengo, voy a…" Vector fue cortado, cuando Hércules con un fuerte soplido de su nariz, se saco el talismán, "¿Espera que no eres un fantasma?"

Hércules, ni siquiera le respondió, simplemente se lanzo hacia Vector lanzando un puñetazo derecho, que logro esquivar rápidamente, pero Hércules, simplemente se lanzo nuevamente hacia el tratando de encestarle uno de sus golpes, que dejaban un agujero en la plataforma.

Hércules está lanzando un ataque feroz, y Vector no le queda otra opción más que defenderse." Relato Decoe.

…

"Vector ni tiene tiempo para contraatacar." Dijo Kronos.

"A menos que le suceda un milagro, seguirá siendo un ratón perseguido por un gato." Dijo Manic.

…

"Oye, dame un descanso quieres." Pedía Vector en broma.

Hércules lo estaba persiguiendo sin dejar lanzar sus mortíferos golpes, pero cambio su estrategia. Hércules, pego un salto para aterrizar justo frente a Vector, que se estrello con el, sin moverlo un centímetro. Hércules, agarro a Vector en un abrazo bien fuerte para poder romperle los huesos, y dejarlo sin aire.

"Ríndete lagarto, no podrás vencerme." Decía sin ceder ante su abrazo.

Vector comenzaba a abrir su hocico soltando fuertes gritos de dolor, pero pronto se acordó de algo, con la cara frente a Hércules, le lanzo su aliento de fuego, ocasionando que lo soltara, mientras se agarraba el rostro por el ardor de las flamas.

"No me dejare vencer tan fácilmente, Goliat." Dijo Vector.

Luego se dirigió hacia él, y le lanzaba una serie de puñetazos, tratando de causarle daño en los abdominales, y si podía en el rostro mientras daba algunos saltos para poder golpearlo en la cara.

"Vean eso, ahora Vector le da la vuelta a la tortilla, sorprendiendo a Hércules, y al parecer creo que los golpes que recibe le hacen mucho daño." Relato Bocoe.

El último puñetazo que recibió Hércules, hizo que perdiera su casco mostrando su cabello corto marrón, y su rostro bien moldeado. Cuando Vector le iba a lanzar otro puñetazo, Hércules lo retuvo con su mano izquierda, y lo mando a volar con un puñetazo derecho.

Vector Cayo al suelo de la plataforma, le tomaba mucho tiempo incorporarse, el golpe le dejo un fuerte dolor, y probablement costillas rotas.

"Bocoe, creo que Hércules no le gusto como lo trato Vector, y tal parece que se quiere vengar." Dijo Decoe.

…

"Ese golpe fue mortífero amo Lion." Dijo Byako.

"Así es, Hércules es uno de los guerreros más fuertes de la mitología griega, es muy probable que si Vector no renuncia puede llegar a morir." Dijo Lion.

…

"Creo que Vector esta en un estado muy grave." Dijo Sonia.

"Sería mejor que renuncie." Dijo Bones.

"No creo que quiera hacerlo chicos, cuando Vector se propone a hacer algo es difícil convencerlo de que lo deje." Explico Sonic.

…

Hércules se acerco hacia Vector, y lo tomo del cuello, luego lo levanto lentamente, mirando como trataba de zafarse de su fuerte agarre.

"Voy a fulminarte." Dijo Hércules con una sonrisa siniestra.

Luego, procedió a lanzarle una serie de puñetazos y cabezazos al rostro. Pronto Vector, comenzó a sangrar y a notarse heridas de los ataques salvajes que recibía.

…

"Esto es totalmente espantoso damas y caballeros, Hércules no deja de golpear a Vector." Dijo Decoe, temblando como una gelatina.

"Si no se detiene, Vector puede quedar en peores situaciones." Agrego Bocoe.

…

Hércules dejo su salvaje ataque, y lo miro a Vector, con el rostro ensangrentado y lastimado.

"Sería mejor que te rindieras." Le Dijo Hércules.

"Aun no… me has vencido." Dijo Vector, que empezó a usar toda la fuerza que poseía.

Le lanzaba fuerte puñetazos al rostro, el primero fue tan fuerte como para poder soltarlo, y los otros dos lo dejaron tirado a Hércules en el suelo, que se levanto rápidamente, mientras Vector escupía la sangre que tenía en su hocico.

"Asombroso, Vector no se rendirá sin antes dar lo mejor de sí." Dijo Bocoe.

Hércules se lanzo hacia Vector, pero este término esquivándolo, recibiendo a cambio su aliento de fuego justo en la espalda. Hércules grito de dolor, y trato de darle un puñetazo cuando se dio la vuelta, pero Vector logro evadirlo, sin dejar de lanzar sus llamas ahora en las piernas de Hércules.

…

"Parece que Hércules se está cansando." Dijo Narcissus.

"El dolor, y los golpes que dio lo notan demasiado bien." Concordó Manic.

"Creo que Vector no podría ser el bufón después de todo." Dijo Bones.

…

"Vector está comenzando a cansarse en sus golpes." Dijo Omega.

"El gran daño que recibió por parte de Hércules hizo que se agotara más rápido que lo normal." Dijo Merrick.

"Dentro de poco, no va a poder seguir mas." Dijo Espio.

…

Hércules, logro lanzarle un golpe de codo trasero en el pecho de Vector, haciendo que dejara de lanzar sus llamas, y sacarlo de la plataforma.

"Se acabo lagartija, nadie me hace este tipo de daño y se sale con la suya." Decía Hércules.

Luego, camino hasta bajarse de la plataforma.

Señoras y señores, ambos competidores están fuera de la plataforma, iniciare el conteo…. ¡Wau!" Grito Decoe de sorpresa al sentir un temblor en la plataforma, trato de ver de quien se trataba, y se había quedado sorprendido.

Hércules, estaba levantando la plataforma con sus propias manos. Primero levantaba lo suficiente para estar debajo de él, y luego comenzó a levantarla, hasta que estuviera en completo equilibrio, y o se tambaleara en su agarre.

Todos se habían quedado con la mandíbula inferior caída hasta el suelo al ver tal movimiento, incluso Bocoe, al no tener boca, la parte inferior de su cara estaba des aflojada, y casi tocando el suelo.

…

"Si lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído." Dijo Block.

"Por las barba y los bigotes de mi tío Merlín." Dijo Tails al ver lo increíble.

"Debe pesar mucho." Dijo Kimera.

"Al menos varias toneladas." Dijo Bones.

…

"AAAHHH, SEÑOR LION, ES INCREIBLE." Dijo Byako tan impactado.

"Es prueba de la gran fuerza que posee Hércules." Dijo Lion.

…

Hércules solo sonreía ante lo que veía, al igual que todos Vector, tenía el hocico bien abierto, casi estaba a punto de dislocarse la mandíbula de tan abierta que estaba.

"Con este movimiento, te voy a ganar lagartija." Dijo Hércules.

En un fuerte movimiento, Hércules lanzo la plataforma al aire, con un poco de inclinación para dirigirse hacia Vector. Hércules Salto rápidamente hacia la plataforma mientras ascendía al cielo, y aterrizo fuertemente en ella.

Decoe estaba aferrándose lo más que podía a una baldosa, mientras gritaba del gran terror que sentía.

"Oye tu." Llamo Hércules.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- S-¿Si?" Pregunto aun aferrado.

…

"Si Vector no se mueve de ahí, va a ser cocodrilo a la plancha." Dijo Fiona en la impresión.

"Espero que pueda hacerlo." Dijo Espio.

"Y si no, no nos molestaremos en sepultarlo cuando muera." Dijo Merrick en broma.

Vector se movía lo más rápido que podía, pero apenas podía dar ligeros pasos por las lesiones y las heridas que sufrió, ¿Qué le sucederá a Vector, Hércules será el ganador? Las respuestas vendrán en nuestro próximo capítulo.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.<p> 


	39. Capitulo 39: Salvado, humillado y

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, es un poco corto, pero necesito pensar con más calma, mi sobrino vino hoy, es el judas en persona, y me volvía loco. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 39: Salvado, humillado y derrotado.<p>

Vector se movía aun con la fuerza que poseía, mientras la plataforma comenzó a descender al suelo.

"La plataforma comienza a caerse, y parece que Vector quedara mas plano que un hockey." Dijo Bocoe.

…

"Esto será muy malo." Dijo block.

"¡No quiero ver!" Grito Bones con las manos en su cara, pero separo un poco los dedos para saber lo que ocurría.

Finalmente, la plataforma se había estrellado en el suelo, y una gran nube de humo se había generado, era tan grande que no se veía lo que le había pasado a Vector.

…

"¡Ey, quien puso ese polvo ahí!" Grito Lion, impaciente por saber lo que ocurría.

"Amo Lion, se tiene que calmar un poco." Pidió Byako.

"¡TOONTOOO, COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME EN UN MOMENTO DESESPERADO COMO ESTE!" Grito Lion, dándole un coscorrón a Byako.

"Solo se lo pedía." Dijo Byako, mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

…

"¿Que paso, se ha salvado?" Pregunto Merrick.

"¡Ey, miren!" Apunto Fiona.

…

El polvo se había desvanecido, y Vector estaba en el césped, con la plataforma casi llegando a aplastarlo.

…

"Esto es increíble, Vector se pudo salvar de quedar plano." Grito Bocoe.

…

"Se ha salvado." Dijo Kimera, respirando lentamente.

"Si debe tener mucha suerte." Admitió Block.

"No del todo." Dijo Tails.

"¿De qué estás hablando hermano? Vector consiguió salvarse." Dijo Kimera.

"Pero por una cola."

Kimera no lo comprendió, y decidió volver a mirar.

…

Vector estaba bocabajo en el césped con la plataforma detrás de él, pero al fijarse más en su cola se dieron cuenta de que parte de ella estaba agarrada. Vector se trato de aguantar un grito pero fue inútil, un enorme grito de dolor se oyó en el estadio, que muchos se cubrieron los oídos.

En una fracción de segundo, Vector tiro fuertemente su cola, y consiguió sacarla. Estaba aplanada, con un tono bien rojo, con un ardor y dolor fuerte. Vector trato de soplarla para así poder calmarla, mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas que trataban de salirle de los ojos. Pronto se había dado cuenta de que todo el público lo estaba mirando, y decidió recobrar la compostura.

"Eso… No fue nada, vas a saber que yo soy hasta capaz de voltear una casa con mi dedo índice." Presumió Vector con la lágrima debajo de su ojo derecho, "Pero espero que estés listo porque voy a…"

"¡SE ACABO LA PELEA, EL GANADOR ES HERCULES!" Anuncio Decoe por el micrófono.

Todo el mundo se quedo congelado por lo que había dicho, pero solo se oyó una voz.

"¿COMOOO, COMO QUE PERDI?" Pregunto en voz alta, que luego se dirigió hacia Decoe, "¿POR QUE DICES QUE ESE MUSCULOSO ME GANO?" Pregunto agarrándole el brazo derecho.

"Porque yo hice el conteo." Respondio Decoe.

"¡QUE CONTEO, NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS, YO NO OI NINGUN CONTEO!" Protesto Vecvtor.

En un instante, Decoe se zafo de su agarre.

"Da igual yo ya hice mi trabajo."

"¡PERO SI TU ESTABAS DEMASIADO ASUSTADO COMO PARA HACER EL TRABAJO!" Grito Vector.

"¡YO NO ESTABA ASUSTADO, COMPRUEBA EL VIDEO Y SABRAS QUE TE DIGO LA VERDAD!" Grito Decoe, haciendo que Vector se retrocediera un poco.

…

De acuerdo a lo que nos dice Decoe, en el video estaría la razón por la que Vector habría perdido." En un instante un eggbot le entrego a Bocoe un casete, "Ahora me dieron la cinta, para que nosotros veamos lo que sucedió en verdad."

Bocoe, presiono un botón, y salió un reproductor, luego de poner el casete, la pantalla se puso negra, y apareció las imágenes. Hércules salto sobre la plataforma, y miro a Decoe aferrado a las baldosas.

"Oye." Llamo.

"AAAAAAHHHHH… ¿SI?" Pregunto asustado.

"Inicia el conteo." Ordeno.

Ah, de acuerdo, 1…" Comenzaba a contar Decoe.

"Aaahh, ahora lo veo, Hércules (2) le pidió a Decoe que hiciera el conteo (3) dependiendo de las condiciones en que estaban esta pelea, (4) pero no pudimos escucharlo porque (5) no podía soltarse, si no se caería. (6)" Mientras explicaba Bocoe, el conteo proseguía.

"…7…" La plataforma descendía cada vez mas y mas, "…8…" Vector se esforzaba por salir de su rango de aterrizaje, "…9…" La plataforma impacto contra el suelo levantando la cortina de humo, "… ¡10!" Grito finalmente Decoe, esta vez sin su micrófono.

"Y de acuerdo con las reglas del torneo, el conteo es válido para una o ambas personas, sin tomar en cuenta sus condiciones o las condiciones de la plataforma en la que están." Decía Bocoe mientras inspeccionaba el libro de reglas.

…

"¡PERO QUE ESTA DICIENDO!" Grito Bones sorprendido.

"No pueden permitir ese tipo de métodos, no puede ser válido." Critico Manic.

"Las reglas se escribieron para seguirlas, con o sin nuestra voluntad de seguirlas." Contrarresto Kimera, con la cabeza baja.

"Que truco más sucio, no es un semidiós, es una gallina." Dijo Block.

…

"Bueno, tal parece que mi Hércules ha ganado." Dijo Natasha regocijándose en su victoria.

"Que tal una revancha, o un 2 de 3, me lo merezco." Rogo Vector.

"Los perdedores no se merecen nada." Dijo Hércules que en un instante, se convirtió en su forma de fantasma.

"¡PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI!" Grito lanzándose hacia el fantasma, pero lo que consiguió fue atravesarlo, ocasionando que saliera de la plataforma estrellándose en la tierra, arrastrándose en la tierra aun por la fuerza de su ataque, hasta sus compañeros.

"¿Vector, no te acuerdas que los fantasmas son seres intangibles?" Pregunto Merrick agachándose un poco frente a él.

Vector levanto la cara, solo para ver que tenía una gran cantidad de tierra dentro de su hocico, el simplemente escupió, jadeando, y tratándose de sacar la tierra que aun tenia.

"Creo que lo he olvidado." Dijo Vector, aun escupiendo trozos de tierra.

…

"Vector es, y siempre será un payaso." Dijo Kronos.

"Hasta le podría hacer competencia a uno si estuviera." Agrego Narcissus.

"Pues creo que el que ganaría seria el payaso." Afirmo Bones.

…

"La segunda pelea ha terminado, iniciaremos la próxima pelea…" Anuncio Decoe por el micrófono, aun si la plataforma estaba fuera de lugar no importaba.

Natasha, decidió usar a un fantasma que tenía en mente. Pegando un salto al aire, cogió a uno con la mano izquierda, y lo lanzo hacia la plataforma.

"Atácalos sin que te vean." Dijo Natasha cayendo al suelo, mientras hizo una posición de manos.

Al instante el fantasma se ilumino, pero con un brillo un poco débil a los anteriores, y su desvanecimiento fue rápido, y parado ahí estaba un humano adolescente, con un escudo grande cargado en su espalda, una espada de combate estilo romano, una gomera para lanzar piedras, llevaba puesto ropa griega de color azul con sandalias, tenia pelo marrón un poco largo, con rasgos llamativos, y como adorno en la cabeza una especie de corona de pinches dorado. Finalmente en su mano derecha, poseía una especie de casco para protegerse la cabeza.

"Saluden a Perseo, el semidiós asesino de Medusa." Presento Natasha.

"Que un miembro del equipo Dark pase a su siguiente pelea." Pidió Decoe.

Unos pasos se oían, como alguien subía a la plataforma, mientras el resto de su equipo se acerco para tener mejor vista de su compañero camaleón comenzando su primera pelea.

"Bien, del equipo Espectro esta Perseo, y del equipo Dark esta Espio." Anuncio Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Espio es una muy buena opción en esta ocasión." Dijo Tails con la mano en la barbilla.

"Si, pero puedo preguntar por qué." Dijo Kimera sin comprender.

"Pronto lo sabrás Kimera, pronto." Respondió Tails.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Kimera: Esta pelea será grandiosa.

Tails: Lastima que no sabremos como transcurrirá.

Sonic: Tails, si estamos aquí para poder verla.

Kronos: No lo está diciendo literalmente.

Bones: Estoy confundido.

Tails: ¿Que ni siquiera sabes acerca del truco de Perseo?

Bones: ¿DE QUE DIABLOS ME ESTAS HABLANDO?

En el próximo capítulo: ¿Quién de los dos está ganando?

Bones: ¡Por dios, explíquenme, no me dejen en la duda!

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.<p> 


	40. Capitulo 40: ¿Quien de los dos ganara?

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, será como un regalo adelantado de navidad, ya que el 24 y el 25 estaré en grandes ocupaciones, y quiero relajarme en esos días. Acá voy a poner varias cosas nuevas, ¿y la razón? Digamos que quiero que en lugar de leer mi historia puedan vivirla. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 40: ¿Quien de los dos está ganando?<p>

Charmy se encontraba revoloteando en un bosque con mala cara.

"Vaya amigos que tengo, ni siquiera me despertaron para poder ver la siguiente pelea…" Regañaba Charmy mientras trataba de llegar al torneo lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, algo capto la atención de la pequeña abeja, fuera del bosque, en un pequeño risco había una figura parada mirando el mar. Charmy, siendo tan curioso, decidió ver de quien se trataba, como lentamente descendía al suelo, y comenzó a caminar para no detectar su zumbido.

Estaba cada vez más cerca, pero se detuvo cuando los árboles y arbustos comenzaban a disminuir en cantidad. Cuando llego hasta un arbusto, el saco lentamente la cabeza de su escondite, la criatura aun estaba fuera de su visión, pero tras enfocar su vista, reconoció la forma del ser en cualquier parte.

"¿Tails?" Pregunto sorprendido.

De pronto sintió el ruido de un arma lista para disparar por detrás, y hasta tembló al darse cuenta de que estaba apuntándole la cabeza.

"No deberías estar rondando por aquí, pequeña abeja." Dijo con una voz grave y tenebrosa.

…

Perseo, y Espio estaban casi frente a frente, listos para iniciar su pelea.

"¡COMIENCEN!" Grito Decoe por el micrófono.

Espio saco un kunai de su armamento, y fue por Perseo. En respuesta, Perseo se puso en posición defensiva, con el escudo con el símbolo de Medusa en frente de su enemigo, y la espada lista para responder.

La espada y el kunai de ambos chocaron en el impacto, y trataban de empujar al otro con su gran fuerza, pero de un golpe con su escudo, Espio retrocedió, y Perseo lanzaba su espada contra él, que Espio consiguió esquivarlo, y desviarlo con su kunai.

…

"¿Estilo de combate ninja, contra estilo de combate griego, quien crees que ganara?" Pregunto Block, viendo la situación.

"Si Espio no saca un arma más grande que eso, puede que le gane Perseo." Respondió Bones.

"Espio, aún le queda varios trucos que usar." Dijo Tails.

…

Espio estaba comenzando a evadir los ataques a pura suerte, pero Espio bajo su guardia tras haberse caído al suelo, por una zancadilla por parte de Perseo, que en un instante, se lanzo hacia él, y le incrusto la espada en el pecho.

…

"Esto es asombroso, parece Que Perseo acaba de derrotar a Espio por haberlo matado." Dijo Decoe.

"Tal parece que la pelea queda termina co favor del equipo Espectro, PERO ESPEREN, ¿Qué HA PASADO?" Dijo Bocoe.

El cuerpo de Espio se transformo en un muñeco de madera, y Perseo retiro la espada rápidamente, tomando una postura defensiva, mirando a su alrededor. De la nada, habían salido 4 esferas extrañas, que explotaron alrededor de él, lanzando una cortina de humo.

"Espio usa dos de sus trucos ninja para conseguir burlarse de Perseo, y darle la vuelta a la tortilla." Relato Decoe, entusiasmado por lo que ocurría.

Perseo, trataba de localizar a Espio en la nube de humo, pero fue demasiado tarde, Espio se lanzo hacia él, con una seguidilla de puñetazos al cuerpo, dispuesto a terminar con el mientras le lanzo su kunai a la yugular, pero Perseo logro bloquearlo con su escudo, por desgracia el kunai se deslizo por el escudo yendo hacia su cara, y ocasionándole un corte leve en la mejilla derecha.

Perseo logra lanzar a Espio fuera del humo con una patada directo a su estomago, mientras el se inclina al suelo respirando lentamente del cansancio.

"Por fin pudimos ver a Espio, que al parecer uso mucha de su energía para poder darle pelea a Perseo, pero aun no sale del humo, ¿por qué será?" Preguntaba Decoe.

Perseo, salía del humo caminando lenta y tranquilamente, y al salir pudieron ver como estaba. Tenía mucha heridas de golpe, y era evidente la cortada que había sufrido en el rostro por parte del kunai de Espio, iniciando en su mentón y llegando casi a su ojo.

…

"Al parecer, el daño que recibió Perseo fue muy leve, y parece que está molesto por lo que le hizo Espio." Concluyo Decoe.

"Yo también estaría molesto, si me llegan a lastimar mi hermosa cara Decoe." Dijo Bocoe.

"A poco no te has visto alguna vez en el espejo." Dijo en broma Deoce.

…

"Vaya, al parecer Perseo se lo ve muy irritado." Dijo Sonia.

"Y creo que esta por mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades." Concluyo Manic.

"Y la victima será el mismo Espio." Dijo Sonic.

…

Espio se preparaba para el próximo movimiento de Perseo, pero fue sorprendido al ver que Perseo sonreía.

"¿Qué es lo que te hace feliz?" Pregunto intrigado.

"Te soy sincero, no me había divertido en mucho tiempo, y sabes que…" Decía mientras sacaba su casco, y se lo ponía, "Y pienso disfrutarlo de la mejor forma posible, así sea peleando contra una bestia estúpida." Termino Perseo, mientras se veía como se desvanecía ante los ojos de todo el público.

…

"Asombroso, damas y caballeros, Perseo ha desaparecido como por arte de magia tras haberse puesto su casco." Dijo Decoe.

"Creo que ahora las cosas se pondrán difíciles para Espio." Concluyo Bocoe.

…

"Esto no me gusta para nada." Dijo Kimera.

"Creo que Espio estará en graves problemas." Dijo Narcissus.

"Espio tiene muchos trucos, quizás uno le salve." Contrarresto Narcissus.

"¿Pero como pelear contra algo que no se puede ver?" Pregunto Bones.

"emparejando la situación, ya que ambos poseen la misma habilidad." Respondió Tails.

…

"Estoy por aaaquiiiii." Llamo Perseo en broma por la situación que se había generado.

Espio movía los ojos de un lado a otro para detectar alguna señal de movimiento, pero no detecto nada, y decidió rendirse y optar por una mejor estrategia. Coloco sus manos en una posición ninja, y lentamente comenzó a volverse invisible.

"Oye, no se vale, eso es hacer imitación de técnica." Dijo Perseo de mala gana.

"Pues como siempre dicen, si no puedes con ellos… úneteles." Termino Espio, mientras se volvió invisible.

"Damas y caballeros, parece que no sabremos como transcurrirá la pelea en base a la situación en la que están nuestros competidores, pero tratare de explicarles lo que ocurre." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Esto tiene que ser una broma." Dijo Vector mientras veía la situación.

"Nos perderemos de todo lo que va a pasar." Dijo Fiona.

"¿Por casualidad, alguien tiene gafas sensibles al calor corporal?" Pregunto Merrick.

…

"Esto sí que es desesperante." Dijo Galxina.

"Kimera, ¿podrías ver lo que ocurre?" Pregunto Tails.

"¿Como lo lograría?" Pregunto Kimera sorprendido de que le pidiera solo a Kimera.

"Las serpientes pueden ver el calor de nuestros cuerpos, es como una segunda visión o algo así." Explico Tails.

"Si, es una buena forma de poder saber lo que ocurre." Dijo Cosmo, animada por eso.

"Bueno, creo que lo intentare." Dijo Kimera.

El cerro los ojos, y luego cambiaron de forma original, a ojos de serpiente, viendo todo diferente a como estaba antes.

"Los he encontrado." Aviso kimera.

…

Lo que veía era increíble, tanto Perseo como Espio estaba de espaldas, preparándose para el segundo asalto.

"Parece que quieres enfrentarte conmigo sin restricciones." Dijo Perseo sin dejar de sonreír.

"Pues apuesto a que tu nunca peleaste contra alguien de tu mismo truco." Dijo Espio.

"No, pero será muy interesante ver que sucederá." Respondió Perseo, que tanto como Espio, estaban listos para una pelea de verdad.

…

Charmy fue impactado contra un árbol, mientras era retenido de la garganta por un sujeto con un disfraz de Knuckels, ya que los tonos de su pelaje eran su color original, pero más oscuros, y cubriéndose los ojos con unas gafas oscuras.

"A nosotros no nos gustan los espías como tú." Decía el sujeto.

"¡NO, YO NO ESTABA ESPIANDOLOS SE LOS JURO, FUE CASUALIDAD QUE LOS ENCONTRARA!" Trataba de decir charmy, con el miedo en la cara.

"¿Y por qué deberíamos creer a un amigo de los luchadores de la libertad?" pregunto.

De repente, sintió como si alguien detrás de él, le había puesto un arma en la nuca.

"La pregunta más sensata guest seria: ¿Cuantas balas quieres que te ponga en el cerebro si no lo sueltas?" Pregunto en amenaza una chica disfrazada de Sally Acorn con las mismas características.

"Tiffany, no deberías amenazar a alguien como yo, pero creí que estabas buscando a tu hermana traviesa." Dijo ahora el llamado Guest.

"La buscaba, pero me encontré contigo, y lo que estabas haciendo, así que si no lo sueltas a la cuenta de 3, Vas a tener plomo en lugar de cerebro." Explico Tiffany.

"¿Que te hace pensar que con solo ordenándome lo haría?" Pregunto Guest en burla.

"¿Crees que es buena idea si le pregunto a nuestro capitán?" Pregunto en tono siniestro.

Guest soltó un aire de disgusto, y decidió soltar a la abeja, que se garraba la garganta de lo fuerte que lo apretó.

"Mándales un mensaje a los equipos de tus amigos, pronto se van a enfrentar a una nueva fuerza purificadora del mal: El equipo Veneno."

"Si, lo hare, gracias por salvarme la vida." Dijo rápidamente Charmy, mientras comenzaba a volar lejos de ellos.

"Esa abeja no va a tener tanta suerte la próxima vez." Dijo Guest.

"Pero recuerda que te estoy vigilando." Dijo Tiffany, retomando su búsqueda.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Bones: Kimera, ¿Puedes decirme que ocurre?

Narcissus: Si, no nos dejes en la duda.

Kimera: Estoy tratando de seguirles el paso.

Block: Esfuérzate mas, que no quiero perderme lo que ocurre.

Kimera: ¿Por qué me vieron todos ustedes como sus binoculares?

En el próximo capítulo: ¿Por allí, por allá? ¡Kimera dímelo ya!

Chamry: Me pregunto, ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?

Guest: Somos sus peores pesadillas.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar comentarios.<p> 


	41. Capitulo 41: ¿Por allí, por allá?

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. No sé si me ha salido bien las palabras francesas de Ontrua, pero no debe ser un problema. Feliz año nuevo para todos, y que lo pasen bien. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 41: ¿Por allí, por allá? ¡Kimera, dímelo ya!<p>

Mobotropolis se encontraba pacifica, mientras muchos mobianos se dedicaron a ver el torneo por los medios de televisión, otros tenían que seguir con sus trabajos, desde cantineros, administradores, cada uno dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para poder mantener a su familia o a sí mismos. Sin embargo, al haberse ido gran parte de los luchadores de la libertad, Mobotropolis podía ser víctima de un asalto. En la fracción de un segundo, ya había comenzado, ya que un vidrio de un edificio abandonado ubicado frente al banco de Mobotropolis había sido destruido en pedazos por un balazo de adentro.

Los sujetos que estaban ahí estaban disfrazados, uno estaba disfrazado de Manic, y el otro de Shadow, tenían gafas para cubrir sus ojos, y los colores de sus disfraces eran de tonos más oscuros.

Pronto el que estaba disfrazado de Manic, disparo un arpón de su segunda arma, impactándose contra el techo del banco, después de comprobar de estar bien firme, coloco varios arneses para así poder pasar el, su compañero y su cargamento sin problemas, ya que el arpón fue disparado en un ángulo descendente.

En un callejón, otra persona estaba en la oscuridad, sujetando un maletín en su mano derecha. Pronto, un auto se detuvo frente al callejo, y rápidamente se había subido, pero mientras lo hacía podía verse que era una chica, ya que estaba disfrazada de Cosmo, con las mismas características que los dos del techo, mientras que los que estaban en el auto estaban disfrazados de Espio, y Vector.

"Bien, solo somos 3 de los veneno, así que tenemos que hacerlo rápido y sin problemas." Hablo el sujeto disfrazado de Vector mientras conducía.

"¿Nada más que 3?" Pregunto el sujeto disfrazado de Espio.

"2 más están en el techo, y 1 está trayendo nuestro transporte de huida, robaremos el dinero, volveremos a nuestra morada, y dividiremos el dinero en partes, 6 partes ya son muchas." Explico.

"Que sean 12, no te olvides de los demás." Contrarresto el disfrazado de Espio.

"Cree que pueden no hacer nada, y recibir sus partes, el hecho de que estén en el torneo no los hace superiores." Dijo el disfrazado de Vector.

…

"¿Este el sector?" Pregunto el sujeto disfrazado de Shadow.

"En efecto, es la caja." Respondió el sujeto disfrazado de Manic, mientras tomaba un martillo y de un golpe abrió la puerta de la caja de fusibles, "Bien, has tu magia."

"A decir verdad, Maya es la que debe hacer la magia." Bromeo el otro.

…

Al llegar al banco, los tres se bajaron del auto, y entraron rápidamente. Llegaron al salón, y comenzaron los disparos al aire por parte de la chica disfrazada de Cosmo.

"¡Esto es un robo, con las manos arriba, cabeza al suelo!" Grito el sujeto disfrazado de Vector, mientras se dirigía a las cajas, "¡He dicho manos arriba, cabeza al suelo!" Repitió, mientras agarraba a un mobiano panda de 40 años, y lo arrojaba fuera de su puesto.

…

Aquí está la alarma silenciosa…" Decía el sujeto disfrazado de Shadow, mientras sacaba un pequeño dispositivo, y comenzaba a jaquear la alarma, "Y ahí se fue la alarma." Termino de hablar.

…

Todos los mobianos estaban en el salón, arrodillados mientras miraban lo que pasaba.

"Bien así nos gusta mas." Dijo el disfrazado de Espio.

Mientras estaban ahí, la chica disfrazada de Cosmo, puso su maletín en una mesa, y lo abrió revelando gran cantidad de granadas. Luego iba de mobiano a mobiano, poniéndoles una granada en sus manos, activándolas mientras lo hacía.

"Estas granadas estallan ante movimientos bruscos, así que no querrán perder sus preciadas manos si saben lo que les conviene." Explico el sujeto disfrazado de Vector

Sin embargo, ellos no se habían percatado de que un gato negro sacaba lentamente algo oculto en su maletín marrón.

…

"¿Qué extraño? No llamo a la policía, sino a un numero privado." Dijo el sujeto disfrazado de Shadow.

"¿Algún problema con eso?" Pregunto el otro.

"No ya termine." Respondió.

"Bien, vámonos." Dijo, mientras ambos entraban al banco por una puerta azul, y corrían en un pasillo hacia la caja fuerte.

…

El sujeto disfrazado de Espio, monitoreaba el lugar, y pronto se percato del gato que estaba detrás del vidrio.

"¡Oye tu, manos arriba con la cabeza al suelo, AHORA!" Grito.

Sin embargo, tuvo que hacerse a un lado ya que había sacado una especie de escopeta, y comenzó a disparar. El se escondió en un rincón, mientras se agarraba la pierna por la bala que casi se impactaba, pero solo le había rozado.

…

Al llegar a la caja fuerte, el disfrazado de Manic saco su perforadora, y comenzó a taladrar la caja fuerte para poder abrirla.

"Esto es demasiado fácil." Dijo el disfrazado de Shadow.

Pero todo cambio, cuando se fijo en su compañero, que fue tirado al suelo, ya que la puerta había sido equipada para lanzar una descarga eléctrica.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Pregunto preocupado.

"Aghhh, si, pero creo que me daño el cuerpo." Dijo en el dolor de la descarga.

…

Los dos ladrones que aun quedaban tomaron acciones tras haber oído el disparo. La que estaba disfrazada de Cosmo, se escondió tras un mueble, mientras el otro trataba de llegar hasta ella. El gato salió de su asiento y fue hasta los otros dos ladrones, lanzando varios disparos. Cuando el sujeto disfrazado de Vector, llego hasta su compañera, decidieron quedarse ocultos hasta que no hubiera problemas en salir.

"¡EEEYYY!" Grito mientras lanzaba otro disparo, "¡SABEN CON QUIEN SE METEN? ¡SOY BUEN AMIGO DE LA FAMILIA ACORN, LOS MATARE!" Gritaba dispuesto a descargar sus balas.

"¿Se quedo sin balas, verdad?" Pregunto susurrando a su compañera.

Ella se acordó del número de disparos, y asintió con la cabeza. El sujeto se disponía a disparar, pero recibió un disparo de escopetazo, pero el gato se había dado cuenta de que había usado su última bala. La chica aprovecho, y disparo una bala para tirarlo al suelo. Ella solo lo observo, aun estaba con vida, pero no podía moverse.

"¿DONDE APRENDISTE A CONTAR?" Pregunto furioso, mientras se levanto rápidamente, con una mano agarrándose el brazo, pero en lugar de darle un regaño, decidió ir a la bóveda, con una maleta que agarro del suelo.

…

Tras llegar, encontró a sus otros 2 compañeros, uno estaba recostado en la pared, recuperándose de la descarga, mientras que el otro desactivaba el mecanismo de defensa.

"Equiparon esta cosa para lanzar una descarga de 6000 volteos, ¿Qué tipo de banco hace eso?"

"Uno con tecnología de Tails, parece que Cara Cortada está más loco de lo que pensé." Respondió el disfrazado de Vector.

"Está destruyendo lo que el mismo creo, no hay duda sobre eso." Agrego el disfrazado de Manic que se reponía rápidamente.

Pronto, el que estaba disfrazado de Shadow abrió la puerta de la bóveda, y una triple sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros, como el que estaba disfrazado de Vector, abrió su mochila, y saco varias bolsas más. Luego tomaban una pila de dinero, y llenaban cada una de las bolsas hasta que no quedara nada.

…

Mientras la chica ponía a su compañero en un lugar para reponerse de la herida leve, sus 3 compañeros traían las bolsas como fuera posible, y las apilaba a la entrada del banco.

"Esto es mucho dinero, espero que el transporte llegue lo antes posible." Dijo el disfrazado de Espio.

"Les aseguro, este será un día de mucha diversión." Dijo el disfrazado de Shadow.

"Yo solo me preocupo por el transporte, ¿Cuándo va a venir este haragán?" Pregunto el disfrazado de Vector.

Su repuesta fue respondida, cuando un vehículo destruyo la entrada del banco con su parte trasera, era un autobús escolar para niños, y abriendo la puerta, apareció el conductor disfrazado de Merrick.

"Sonó la campana estudiantes, es hora de irnos." Bromeo el sujeto.

Pronto, todos lanzaban las bolsas con el botín, y él las atrapaba para colocarlas dentro.

"Es mucha pasta." Dijo el sujeto disfrazado de Merrick.

Cuando la ultima bolsa estaba dentro del autobús, todos se disponían a subirse, y la chica era la última en subir.

"¿Se creen muy listos, verdad?" Pregunto una voz.

La chica se fijo de donde provenía la voz, y se trataba del gato que se movio un poco para mirarla frente a frente.

"¿Creen que por que no están ellos, pueden robar así de fácil?" Pregunto tosiendo un poco, "Se equivocan, hay muchos mas mobianos… que darían sus vidas por detener… a personas como ustedes… Deshonrando a nuestros legítimos héroes… vestidos de esa manera…" Mientras continuaba hablando, la chica se acercaba tranquilamente hacia él, "Mírense ustedes, ¿Quienes son tras esos rostros? ¿Qué es lo que logran con eso?"

De pronto, la chica saco una bomba personal, y la coloco en el suelo, activándola presionando un pequeño botón en el centro.

"Solo demostramos que nosotros aprovechamos oportunidades." Dijo sin siquiera mover la boca.

Mientras la chica se alejaba de él, la bomba lanzo una cortina de humo, impidiendo que no pudieran ver como escapaba el grupo. El autobús salió del agujero, yendo rumbo hacia su escondite, pasando desapercibido ante los patrulleros con rumbo hacia el lugar del robo.

…

En el torneo, la situación se ponía más desesperante para el público, ya que ambos competidores se volvieron invisibles, y no sabían adonde se fueron.

"Vamos Kimera, ¿dinos que sucede?" Insistió Bones.

"Cálmate, ¿quieres? Que yo no soy locutor." Respondió de mala gana, fijándose en lo que pasaba, "Al parecer comenzaron a lanzar un ataque de armas, Espio usa dos kunais, mientras que Perseo usa su espada y escudo."

Efectivamente, Espio atacaba sin detenerse con sus kunais, pero Perseo conseguía esquivarlos con su agilidad, o bloquearlos con su escudo. Sin embargo, Perseo aprovechaba la oportunidad para lanzar varios espadazos, pero Espio lograba esquivarlos.

"¡EY, DIGANOS QUE SUCEDE CON LA PELEA!" Grito un espectador furioso.

"¡SI, NO VINIMOS AQUÍ A CALENTAR ESTOS ASIENTOS!" Agrego otro espectador.

Decoe observaba sin saber que hacer ahora, este tipo de pelea imposible de saber ahora como iba, y si no hacia algo, Eggman podía darle un castigo por no hacer su trabajo.

"¡Bocoe, puedes ayudarme con esto por favor!" Pidió el robot dorado en el miedo.

"Damas y caballeros, en estos momentos recibí un telegrama del doctor Eggman, y al parecer tratara de ponerles un aditamento a las cámaras para poder resolver este problema, pero tardara alrededor de 15 minutos, sinceramente mis más sinceras disculpas." Dijo Bocoe por el micrófono, tras recibir un telegrama.

"¡15 MINUTOS! PERO QUE PASARA SI ME MATAN ANTES DE QUE SUCEDA, ¡OUCH…!" Grito de dolor Decoe, tras recibir un piedrazo en la cabeza, "Bocoe, por favor, dile al Doctor Eggman que se dé prisa." Pidió Decoe mientras se garraba la cabeza del piedrazo que recibió.

…

"Genial, tenemos que esperar 15 minutos para ver lo que sucede." Dijo Merrick decepcionado.

"Para mí no hace falta." Dijo Omega.

"¿Y por qué no?" Pregunto Fiona.

"Eggman me adapto con sensores de calor visual, puedo verlos sin problemas y al parecer Espio y Perseo están parejos en ataques." Explico omega.

"Danos información de cada suceso." Pidió Dark Oak.

"Afirmativo." Dijo Omega mientras dentro de sus lentes visuales, se veían dos imágenes de calor de Espio y Perseo, intentando encestar un golpe a su oponente.

…

"Están totalmente parejos, ninguno de los dos, ha podido ocasionarle una lesión a su oponente." Dijo Kimera.

"¿Por que cuando ocurre lo más interesante no podemos verlo?" Pregunto Sonia malhumorada, con los brazos cruzados.

"Creo que el resultado podría ser más interesante." Respondió Cosmo.

"Si, supongo." Concordó Sonia ante esa declaración.

…

"_Interrumpimos esta transmisión para traerles una noticia de último momento…" _Comenzó a hablar un enorme perro a través de la televisión_, "Uno de los bancos de mobotropolis, ha sido robado por un grupo de delincuentes disfrazados, los datos que tenemos tratan de llegar lo antes posible, pero los testigos, aseguran que los ladrones habían escapado en un transporte escolar, con 68 millones de mobiodolares." _Explicaba mientras pasaban las imágenes de lo sucedido_, "En estos momentos, los paramédicos atienden a varios empleados expuestos a una especie de gas altamente toxico, que impedía su capacidad respiratoria, dejándolos en estado crítico. La familia Acorn está tratando de buscar el paradero de los contrabandistas pidiendo ayuda de los pocos aliados que tienen en mobius, pues como recordaran, Sonic, Tails, Knuckels, y muchos de nuestros luchadores de la libertad, están participando en un torneo inter dimensional que definirá su destino, y el destino de todos nosotros, pero esperemos que regresen lo antes posible, ya que sin nuestros héroes, podemos ser víctimas de robos y asaltos. De acuerdo al pedido del señor Acorn, se les aconseja a los habitantes que permanezcan en sus casas, y quedarse con sus familias, ya que si se topan con estos ladrones, son capaces de hasta matarlos, continúen disfrutando de su programación habitual." _Termino de hablar el perro, desapareciendo de la pantalla, y retomando los canales que veían.

Todos estaban impactados tras oír la noticia repentina, pero era casi esperable para la familia Acorn que esto podría llegar a suceder,

"¿Señor Acorn que haremos ahora?" Pidió una grulla que estaba caminando al lado suyo.

"De acuerdo a lo que nos dijo el guardián del banco, uno de esos ladrones tiene una bala con un rastreador para así poder detectar su ubicación, por ahora enviare a los luchadores que quedan más un equipo especial entrenado para casos como estos." Respondió.

"¿Pero será posible atraparlos sin Sonic, y su grupo?" Pregunto nuevamente.

El señor Acorn se detuvo ante la pregunta, y se dirigió a la grulla.

"Puede que muchos de nuestros aliados estén en el torneo… Pero aun tenemos a varios que equilibraran la balanza para esta ocasión."

…

Dos transportes blindados iban rumbo hacia la ubicación de los ladrones, detrás de ellos había tres mobianos en aerodeslizadores, se trataba del grupo de Jet, Wave y Storm. Dentro de uno de los transportes, se encontraban mina la mangosta, Shade la equidna de terracota, Rotor y Ontrua. Mientras que en el segundo vehículo, estaba el grupo de soldados entrenados, con armaduras, armas múltiples, y cascos equipados.

"Espero que no tengamos problemas con ese grupo." Dijo Mina en la preocupación.

"Relájate monami, todo va a ser tan fácil, ellos solo poseen armas de fuego, nosotros podemos esquivarlos sin problemas." Dijo Ontrua.

"Además, tengo el dispositivo listo para inhabilitar todas sus armas." Agrego Rotor.

"Más sencillo con esa ventaja, imposible." Concordó Shade.

…

"Espio y Perseo están tratando de sacarle el arma a su oponente." Dijo Kimera.

"¿Qué más?" Pregunto Manic.

"Espio esta…" Explicaba Kimera.

Lo que sucedía era increíble, Espio lanzo su kunai hacia Perseo, pero este logro evadirlo yéndose detrás de él, y le dio un golpe de su escudo para tirarlo al suelo, soltando sus kunais. Perseo, tiro su escudo a un lado, ocasionando que se volviera visible, y tomo a Espio de la pantorrilla, para que estuviera boca abajo.

"Vamos a ver si puedes vencerme con 3 miembros en vez de 4." Decía Perseo, mientras se disponía a cortarle la pierna con su espada.

"Yo también te digo lo mismo." Dijo Espio, como saco una shuriken y la lanzo justo al muslo derecho de Perseo, soltándolo para agarrarse la herida grave. Perseo se saco de de u jalón la shuriken solo para empeorar su situación, porque se había impactado justo la vena más importante, y se estaba desangrando rápidamente. Pronto el suelo de la plataforma, estaba pintada con la sangre de Perseo.

"Señoras y señores, no sé qué paso, pero creo que uno de los dos competidores recibió un fuerte ataque, ya que el sangrado es muy grave." Anuncio Decoe por el micrófono.

Espio le dio un fuerte gancho a Perseo ocasionando que soltara su espada, y pronto Espio tomaba la situación.

…

"Espio está cogiendo al toro por los cuernos, si no aprovecha esta ocasión, no va a haber otra oportunidad." Dijo Kimera en la felicidad.

"¡VAMOS ESPIO, PARTELE LA CARA!" Grito Sonia de golpe.

"Hermana te está gustando ver sangre, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Manic en broma.

"Ay, perdón creo que me entusiasme un poquito."

"Por como lo veo, fue como ver un oso desesperado por comida." Susurro Block al oído de Bones, que simplemente contuvieron unas risitas.

…

Espio lanzaba golpe tras golpe, y Perseo estaba perdiendo cada vez más la conciencia, y con un último golpe, Perseo fue lanzado fuera de la plataforma, sacándole el casco para volverlo visible, para luego solo impactarse en el césped, y arrastrarse ante los pies de Natasha.

"¡Perseo cayo fuera de la plataforma, y por como lo veo ha sufrido un terrible sangrado, parece que no hace falta el conteo, por lo tanto declaro a Espio ganador de esta pelea!" Anuncio Decoe por el micrófono.

Todo el público coreo a Espio por esa pelea, imposible de ver, pero con un resultado muy importante.

"Lo ha logrado." Dijo Merrick en la satisfacción.

"Cuando se trata de pelear invisible, nadie la gana a Espio." Dijo Vector en orgullo a su compañero.

"Entonces, cuando se trata de fuerza, serias el completo perdedor de los Chaotix." Concluyo Fiona, captando la mala atención de Vector.

"¿PERO QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE? ¡YO SOY EL MUSCULO DE LOS CHAOTIX!" Grito furioso.

"Vector, si perdiste contra Hércules, entonces hasta mi hija te ganaría." Reflexiono Dark Oak en la pelea anterior.

"¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME HABIA ENGAÑADO!" Replico Vector, tras recordarle su humillante derrota.

"Eso ya no es importante ahora." Dijo Omega rápidamente terminando la conversación.

Espio consiguió una victoria para su equipo, y ahora están 2 a 1, pero aún quedan dos peleas más para definir el ganador, y que sucederá con el grupo dispuesto a atacar a los ladrones que robaron el banco de Mobotropolis? Tal vez esto… solamente es el inicio de una terrible calamidad.

En el próximo capítulo:

Tails: Al parecer, Natasha se ha cansado de que sus guerreros le fallen.

Sonic: Pues no que esos eran los seres más poderosos del mundo.

Sally: Siento interrumpirles, pero creo que no saben de que Mobotropolis fue víctima de un robo.

Sonia: Tranquila señorita Sally, ten por seguro de que nuestros compañeros arreglaran la situación.

Manic: Yo no contaría con lo que dices hermana.

En el próximo capítulo: Ataque a la guarida, saluden a Cosmobot.

Ontrua: Disculpe madmuasel Cosmo, ¿Desde cuándo posee ametralladoras en las muñecas?

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar comentarios.<p> 


	42. Capitulo 42: Ataque a la guarida

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, aprovecho ahora que no estoy tan ocupado. Este tiene más trama con respecto al robo que al torneo, pero creo que lo hice muy interesante. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 42: ataque a la guarida, saluden a Cosmobot.<p>

Una bodega ubicada fuera de la ciudad de mobotropolis estaba comenzando a escucharse unas voces, si se acercaban mas, se escuchaba que estaban en alegría, y riendo como victoriosos por algo. Dentro, el grupo que había robado el banco de mobotropolis verificaba el gran botín obtenido.

"¡Eso si que fue un gran robo!" Gritaba el sujeto disfrazado de shadow.

"Sin los luchadores por la libertad, los robos resultaran más fáciles." Dijo el sujeto disfrazado de Manic.

"Solo tenemos que esperar la siguiente orden, y ¡BOOM! Habrá una crisis económica en Mobius." Dijo el sujeto disfrazado de Espio, que acompañaron las palabras con risas malvadas.

"Ni el bufón de Eggman se le ocurriría mejor idea que Cara Cortada." Agrego el sujeto disfrazado de Merrick, que en respuesta se rieron ante la comparación.

…

Mientras, en una oficina, podían oírse gritos fuertes de una persona. Era el disfrazado de Vector, tratando de resistir la extracción de la bala por parte de la disfrazada de Cosmo. Estaba bien sujetado en una silla, retenido por cinturones especiales, mientras que la que estaba disfrazada de Cosmo, usaba su pinza médica para extraer la escurridiza bala.

"¿TE ENCANTA VERME SUFRIR VERDAD?" Pregunto a regañadientes, conteniendo las ganas de dar un grito más fuerte que los que se oía.

"Si te refieres a que no te puse anestesia, solo te responderé que no sabía que esto pasaría." Dijo la disfrazada de Cosmo, mientras lentamente extraía la extraña bala del brazo de su compañero.

"Juro que me voy a vengar por haberme mentido Maya." Amenazo el disfrazado de Vector.

"No si yo respondo, y te rompo la quijada primero." Contrarresto Maya, mientras observaba la bala que emitía un destello rojo en la punta, "Esto no se ve bien."

"¿Que estas murmurando?" Pregunto el disfrazado de Vector.

En un instante, Maya fue a un escritorio de madera con un micrófono encima, oprimiendo un botón en el mango se dispuso a hablar.

"¡ATENCION, ATENCION, TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA GRAVE, HAN RASTREADO NUESTRA UBICACIÓN POR MEDIO DE LA BALA QUE RECIBIO NIGROMANTE, PREPARENSE PORQUE RECIBIREMOS MALAS VISITAS!" Grito en el micrófono, haciendo resonar en todo el lugar.

"Si los mobianos quieren el dinero…" Comenzaba a hablar el que estaba disfrazado de Merrick, mientras se quitaba las gafas rebelando un resplandor verde en sus ojos, "Entonces, tendrán que pelear por ello." Termino sacándose la máscara.

Pronto, todos hacían el mismo procedimiento, excepto Maya, se quitaban las gafas, revelando diferentes tonos de color en sus ojos, para luego quitarse sus mascaras, iluminando el lugar con sus propios resplandores.

…

Los vehículos blindados llegaron al lugar, y el grupo descendió de los transportes, armados hasta los dientes, cubriendo la salida delantera, y la salida de emergencia. Ontrua llego justo frente a la entrada principal, y tomo su altavoz.

"¡ATENCION LADRONES DEL BANCO DE MOBOTROPOLIS, ESTAN RODEADOS, NO TIENEN POSIBILIDAD DE ESCAPAR, RINDANSE AHORA Y ENTREGEN EL DINERO, O AFRONTEN LAS CONSECUENCIAS POR LOS ACTOS QUE COMETIERON!" Grito.

Esperaron respuesta, pero no se escucho nada, había un silencio que podría dar miedo. Sin embargo, se había escuchado unos pasos de adentro, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes conforme se acercaba.

"¡PREPARENSEEEE!" Grito a su grupo sin el altavoz.

Los mobianos no se movían de su posición, los pasos se oían más fuerte, estaban más cerca, más cerca. Todo cambio, cuando se oyó un disparo, haciendo que un mobiano cayera al suelo, uno que estaba cerca de ahí vio de donde impacto la bala.

"Impacto en el cerebro." Dijo mientras miraba la cabeza de su compañero.

Pronto recibió un disparo en la pierna por el mismo objeto, y se arrodillo agarrando su herida.

El mobiano vio en una ventanilla que se trataba de la chica disfrazada de Cosmo disparando, y en respuesta disparo con su rifle, pero se movió de su posición. Al instante la puerta de entrada salió volando por un fuerte golpe, y se veía como un enorme brazo musculoso salía de la oscuridad, seguido de una pierna enorme, para luego mostrar el resto de su cuerpo.

Era un kitsune verde, de 2,50 metros de alto, todo con músculos grandes, que hasta se podían ver sus venas inflamadas. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra con el símbolo de la cabeza de una serpiente mostrando sus colmillos en su espalda, unas zapatillas oscuras, y unos guantes negros con púas afiladas en sus nudillos. Sus ojos mostraban un resplandor verde brillante, al mirar los rasgos de su rostro, era notable que fuera un adolescente.

El enorme zorro, salió corriendo, rumbo hacia el grupo, que logro evadirlo, pareció como un tren impactándose contra el vehículo, dejando una enorme abolladura en el impacto.

"¡ENFRENTENSE A KYLE, EL ZORRO MAS FUERTE DEL MUNDO!" Gritaba, mientras iba rumbo hacia sus objetivos.

Un mobiano se disponía a dispararle, pero una especie de mobiano perro casi adulto, apareció cayendo frente a él, utilizando uno de sus bastones, lanzo una serie de golpes de experto, rompiéndole el vidrio del casco, y dejándolo con muchos golpes, cayendo al suelo.

"Al gran Nigromante." Hablo el mobiano perro.

Su estilo era extraño, tenía cientos de muescas en el cuerpo, que parecía el número de víctimas que debió asesinar, tenia cadenas envolviéndole gran parte de su pecho conectados a su cinturón, y unos extraños grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos, una capucha cubriéndole su rostro, y en su espalda un segundo bastón.

Pronto, un mobiano chimpancé entro en acción, su estilo era el de un pandillero rebelde, poseía garras de metal afiladas, implantes cibernéticos en las piernas, y una dentadura de acero.

"Jejejejeje, es hora de divertirse al estilo Bowganian." Dijo para sí mismo, mientras pego un gran salto, y aterrizo en la espalda de dos mobianos despistados.

Sin detenerse comenzó a morderlos en la parte más vulnerable de su traje, el cuello. Tras terminar, ambos mobianos se agarraron la herida grave, con mucha suerte de no cortar la vena yugular. Mientras, Bowganian se alejo de ellos, mostrando una sonrisa, con sus dientes empapados de sangre.

"Esto sí que es diversión, jajaja- AAYYY!" Grito del dolor tras recibir un puñetazo por parte de Jet, mientras tomaba el control de su aerodeslizador.

"Ni siquiera sabes cómo me divierto yo, chimpancé rabioso." Dijo poniéndose justo frente a él.

Kyle, tenía a un mobiano en su mano derecha, y estaba decidido a romperlo como un muñequito.

"Despídete enanito." Dijo listo para lanzarlo hacia el cielo.

"¡OYE GOLIAT!" Grito la voz de una chica, captando su atención, "¡TOMA!" Grito Wave, saltando fuera de su aerodeslizador, sin detenerse se impacto en el rostro, soltando al mobiano, mientras se agarraba el rostro del dolor.

"Ese golpe va a doler mañana." Se burlaba Wave, que solamente recibió un golpe por parte del bastón de Nigromante.

"Para ti, no habrá mañana." Dijo Nigromante, lanzándole el golpe de gracia, pero Shade logro bloquearlo por parte de su bastón, y ambos se lanzaron para el combate.

Los ataques iban y venían, ambos mostraban la habilidad que tenia al manejar sus armas, agilidad, destreza, era como pelear contra su reflejo.

"Déjennos a estos 3, vayan a buscar a los demás." Indico Jet.

"¿Podrán con ellos?" Pregunto Mina.

"Nos enfrentamos a peores, ahora entren." Insistió.

Pronto, un grupo de 7 soldados, junto con Mina, Ontrua y Rotor entraron en el lugar, listos para enfrentarse a los que aun estaban dentro.

"¡UJUJUJU, ALTO!" Grito Bowganian que iba a seguirlos, pero fue bloqueado por Storm que le dio un puñetazo en pleno vuelo, mandándolo para atrás.

"Sus oponentes somos nosotros." Dijo Storm, bloqueándole el paso.

…

"¡Competidores, al frente para la próxima pelea!" Grito Decoe por el micrófono.

El público esperaba la siguiente batalla, querían una pelea que sea vista, y no como la última vez. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando se oyeron unos pasos por parte de Natasha, que subía a la plataforma.

Pronto se oían murmullos por parte del público, a la vez de que quedaron impactados por el nuevo movimiento de Natasha.

…

"Parece que Natasha será la próxima en pelear." Dijo Sonic.

"Pero pensé que solamente sus fantasmas serian los que pelearían." Dijo indeciso Galaxina.

"Pues tal parece que Natasha terminara esto a como dé lugar." Dijo Bay Leaf.

…

"Si la capitana será la próxima en pelear, entonces que pase nuestro capitán." Dijo Fiona.

"Pues que así sea." Dijo Dark Oak, mientras caminaba hacia la plataforma.

"No creo que Natasha sea gran competencia." Dijo Merrick.

…

Pronto, ambos capitanes estaban frente a frente, con una mirada dispuesta a terminar esta pelea.

"¡COMIENCEN!" Grito Decoe por el micrófono.

Dark Oak, apareció su espada, y se dirigió hacia Natasha, que en respuesta apareció una larga espada de su mano derecha.

"¡Te cortare con la espada de Artemisa!" Grito, lanzando su espada ocasionando que ambas espadas colisionaran.

Dark Oak y Natasha, lanzaban sus espadas uno contra otro, como una pelea entre caballero de la edad antigua.

"Esto es asombroso, aunque la espada es muy grande, y a la vez muy pesada, Natasha logra manejarla sin ningún problema." Relato Decoe.

"Y por como lo veo, es más violenta que Dark Oak al atacar." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"Vaya, ver a Natasha pelear hace que se me congele la sangre." Dijo Block impactado.

"Las mujeres son mas rudas y violentas que los hombres con respecto a pelear." Explico Sonia.

"No me sorprende que Amy tenga ese temperamento, jajaja-AAAAUUU!" Grito de repente Bones cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el cráneo, provocándole un chichón por parte de Amy.

"¡POR SI NO LO SABIAS TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!" Dijo Amy, con varias venas inflamadas en la cabeza, mientras los otros simplemente miraron lo que le ocurrió.

…

Natasha lanzo un ataque giratorio con su espada, pero Dark Oak consigue esquivarlo pegando un salto al aire, y al aterrizar detrás de ella, le lanzo su espada directo hacia ella. Sin embargo, Natasha consiguió evadirlo, provocándole una rasgadura en su vestido, y una pequeña herida en la cintura.

"Eres bueno en verdad, pasemos a otro nivel…" Decía, mientras su espada desaparecía, y luego invocaba otro tipo de arma, "¡Salgan del infierno, garras del Hades!" Grito, mientras aparecían unos ganchos conectados por cadenas a unos brazaletes de sus muñecas.

"Natasha, acaba de desaparecer su espada, y en cambio, aparecieron unos ganchos muy extraños y tétricos." Anuncio Decoe.

"¿Pero el estilo de pelea de Natasha va a cambiar tras aparecer esa arma? Esperemos y veamos que ocurre." Agrego Bocoe.

"Esa arma es de ataque a distancia, pero no creo que consigas atacarme si estoy muy lejos de ti." Dijo Dark Oak, dependiendo de la condición en la que estaba.

"No necesito hacer eso, solo tengo que hacer esto, ¡GOLPE SUBTERRANEO!" Grito, haciendo que las cadenas revolotearan al aire, para luego hundirse en la plataforma.

Dark Oak se sorprendió, y luego miro el suelo donde estaba parado, para luego alejarse tras haber visto un aura purpura debajo de él, y en un instante uno de los ganchos salió del suelo, pero no acabo ahí. Dark Oak, tenía que moverse sin detenerse, ya que el ataque lo estaba siguiendo, y dejaba un rastro de cadenas saliendo del suelo, para luego hundirse en la tierra.

"Esto es increíble, damas y caballeros, al parecer cada vez que Natasha cambia de arma, tiene diferentes técnicas que puede usar a disposición." Relato Decoe.

"Pues si eso es así, entonces Natasha no tiene límites de técnicas en su armamento." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"Dark Oak, parece un ratón siendo perseguido por un gato." Dijo Kimera.

"Trata de agotarlo para así poder atacar en su estado de fatiga." Dijo Narcissus.

"Es una buena táctica para vencer a tu enemigo." Agrego Bay Leaf.

"Bay Leaf, no la elogies, ¿Quieres?" Dijo Cosmo de mal humor por su comentario.

…

El grupo liderado por Ontrua miraba los alrededores del lugar, parecía que estaba vacío, pero caminando más de cerca, vieron que estaba la muchacha disfrazada de Cosmo. Pronto, todos tomaron posición de combate.

"Ni se les ocurra disparar." Advirtió la que estaba disfrazada de Cosmo, mientras apuntaba con una pistola la montaña de dinero, "Hemos empapado el dinero con gasolina, así que dan un solo paso, o se disponen a disparar, y este dinero se va al infierno."

"No serias capaz de hacerlo niña." Dijo Ontrua.

"De hecho si lo hará…" Dijo una voz.

"…Eso si tienen cerebro, y siguen lo que les advirtió." Dijo otra voz.

Pronto, aparecieron dos figuras de cada lado de la chica. El de la derecha era un mobiano reptil, cubriendo su cuerpo y su rostro, por una capucha y una capa envuelta a su alrededor de color rojo sangre. El de la izquierda era un erizo de pelaje blanco, llevaba una bufanda alrededor del cuello, una chaqueta gris sin mangas, unas botas de cuero marrón, y en sus manos unos guantes de metal extraños, sus ojos eran de un color rojo, y el estilo de su cabello era como el de Sonic.

"Supongo que ustedes son los otros 3 ladrones del banco." Dijo Mina.

"Acertaste, yo soy Edward, el solitario." Dijo el camaleón.

"A mí me llaman, Maya el gato." Se presento la disfrazada de Cosmo haciendo una reverencia.

"Y yo soy Matt, el erizo congelante." Se presento el erizo.

"¿Por qué decidieron robar el banco de Mobotropolis?"

"Que no es obvio, mostramos a todo el mundo que al igual que en cualquier dimensión, galaxia o planeta, solo giran en base al dinero." Respondió Maya.

"Con dinero tienes que sobrevivir a cualquier costo, desde el medio de transporte, la comida, cualquier cosa solo es en base al dinero." Agrego Matt.

"Y en base a eso, el más fuerte tiene todo el poder para derrocar al débil, aun con los beneficios que pueden tener, ellos harán todo lo posible para que los beneficios sean nada." Termino Edward.

"Llegamos a la conclusión de que el mundo en el que vivíamos y en el que viven ustedes, está completamente podrido, nosotros hacemos que el mundo sea un mundo de paz, sin debilidad, beneficios, ni desgracias que viven todos." Concluyo Maya.

"Algunos mobianos viven sus vidas aun no siendo de los mas beneficiarios de este mundo." Contrarresto Mina.

"Ya siendo, pobre, rico, o diferente a ambas cosas, la conclusión en la que ustedes llegaron no es correcta ni cierta." Agrego Rotor.

"Si destruyen ese dinero, podría llegar a ver una crisis financiera enorme, muchos mobianos tendrían pensado hasta matar a otros para obtener algo para comer, sin mencionar de una enorme inflación en las ventas de productos." Termino Ontrua.

"Lo sabemos, ¿pero acaso no lo ven divertido para ustedes?" Pregunto Matt.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la pregunta que les hizo, no sabían quiénes eran esos ladrones, pero la forma en que veían el mundo era retorcido, si creían que eran salvadores, en realidad eran monstruos que no tendrían conciencia de lo que hacían.

"Ustedes están locos." Dijo Rotor en la impresión.

"Están locos de remate." Agrego Ontrua.

Veo que ustedes no entienden que nosotros somos la salvación de Mobius, así que tendremos que destruirlos." Dijo Maya, como se generaba algo en su espalda, y de la nada salieron cuatros patas largas de araña robot.

"¿Pero qué demonios…?" Pregunto impactado Mina.

Mientras la transformación de maya iniciaba comenzó a hablar.

"Debí decirles un factor importante, Maya es el nombre de mi creadora original, a mi pueden llamarme…" Como terminaba, su transformación se había completado, "Cosmobot."

Su cuerpo era 100% maquina, alrededor de sus brazos tenia ametralladoras, mientras que su falda parecía una sierra al estar bien afilados, la conclusión era de que se trataba de una maquina.

"¿Van a atacar?" pregunto intrigada.

"Esto es imposible." Dijo Mina impactada.

"Ni las creaciones de Eggman, se comparan con esto." Agrego Ontrua.

"Si no van a atacar…" Hablaba mientras balanceo sus brazos hacia sus objetivos, "Hare yo el primer movimiento." Termino con sus ametralladoras apuntándolos con su mira laser ocular.

"¡CUIDADO!" Grito Ontrua a todo el grupo.

Cosmobot lanzo su descarga de balas.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Ontrua: Estamos en graves aprietos.

Mina: Así es, esa cosa esta armada hasta los dientes.

Rotor: Por favor, hemos estado en peores cosas que esta.

Dark Oak: ¡Al menos no están igual que yo!

Tails: Oigan, cada uno en su problema, ¿Entendido?

En el próximo capítulo: Apuesta segura, situaciones pendiendo de un hilo.

Cosmo: no me gusta cómo está pasando esto.

Manic: Créeme Cosmo, no queras perdértelo ni por un segundo.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar su opinión.<p> 


	43. Capitulo 43: Apuesta segura

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. En este me empeñe mas en hacerlo, pero creo que será mucho tiempo antes de colocar uno nuevo. Por ahora, disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 43: Apuesta segura, situaciones pendiendo de un hilo.<p>

El humo se había disipado, y los mobianos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno de sus cadáveres. Cosmobot, solamente sonreía.

"¿Así que quieren jugar a las escondidillas? Pues bien juguemos." Dijo Cosmobot, que simplemente se dispuso a buscarlos.

Edward y Matt, también querían participar, y acompañaron a Cosmobot en su búsqueda. Lo que no sabían es que detrás de ellos en una gran pila de cajas, Mina estaba escondida, verificando la situación de los demás. Tras mirar arriba, simplemente sonrió a todos sus compañeros que se habían colgado al techo con sus nuevas muñequeras especiales, que dispararon un gancho, otorgándoles una buena escapada de la muerte.

"Te pasas en verdad con tus inventos, Tails." Dijo Mina para sí misma.

Todos observaban aferrados al techo como los buscaban, Matt estaba buscando las grandes cajas del Este, Edward, estaba subiendo las escaleras para revisar las habitaciones superiores, y Cosmobot, paseaba justo por donde estaba Mina, solo tenía que revisar por el otro lado, y tendría a su presa.

"Psss, Mina." Susurro Ontrua, lo más que pudo para captar su atención.

Mina simplemente lo miro, y le indico que tenía alguien en frente de las cajas. Entonces decidió hacer su jugada, como estaba cerca de la pared, se puso en posición vertical, con los pies en las cajas, y empezó a empujar la pila.

Cosmobot escucho algo detrás de las cajas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la enorme pila de cajas se le cayó encima, ahogando un grito de terror. Matt, se percato de esto, y fue rápidamente a la zona del desastre, Mina fue a gran velocidad hacia otro escondite, cerca de una viga de acero, en la parte oscura.

Matt llego a la pila, Solo para ser lanzado a unos pocos metros fuera por parte de Cosmobot, que además de furiosa, se le atoro una caja en la cabeza.

"¡MINA, VAS A QUEDAR CON TANTOS AGUJEROS, QUE TENDRAS PLOMO HASTA EN EL TRASERO!" Gritaba mientras trataba de sacarse la caja de la cabeza.

"Cosmobot, no deberías salir de tus sepulcros con menos violencia, ya me canso de que me lances." Dijo Matt de mala gana.

"¡CALLATE, Y QUITAME ESTA CAJA DE ENCIMA, QUE NO PUEDO VER!" Seguía gritando a cualquier parte.

"Entonces, ponte a mi altura." Pidió Matt.

Cosmobot obedeció, y se puso justo a la altura de Matt, para luego de un fuerte jalón, sacarle la caja de la cabeza. Cosmobot regreso a su rutina de búsqueda.

"Al menos dame un gracias, ¿No?" Dijo Matt en broma.

Cosmobot, simplemente lo ignoro, y retomo su búsqueda, pero todo cambio cuando Rotor cayó encima de ella, tratando de ponerle un dispositivo en la espalda.

"¡QUITATE, MALDITA MORSA!" Gritaba, mientras que se movía lo más fuerte que pudo para sacárselo de la espalda.

Matt iba a ayudar, pero recibió una patada de Ontrua tirándolo al suelo, mientras que aterrizo frente a él. Matt se movía la quijada del golpe que recibió.

"Ocultándose como arañitas en el techo, ¿no?" Pregunto en broma.

"A veces hay que estar listos para cualquier situación." Respondió Ontrua.

Edward bajo hasta debajo de un salto sin problemas, e iba corriendo para detenerlos, pero los hombres armados dispararon sus armas al piso, ocasionando que retrocediera rápidamente, mientras que los mobianos armados caían al suelo para enfrentarle.

"No importa que juguetes les hizo ese zorro bípedo, no me podrán ganar." Amenazo Edward.

…

Kyle, se lanzaba contra Wave por el golpe que le hizo con su aerodeslizador.

"Maldito pajarraco, quédate quieta de una vez." Insulto Kyle.

"¿Y qué pasaría si lo hago, hmm?" Pregunto Wave.

"Te romperé todos los huesitos, hasta que estés como una viejita totalmente vendada y discapacitada." Respondió Kyle, lanzando un puñetazo derecho.

"Entonces olvídalo." Dijo wave, eludiendo su potente golpe.

Varios soldados dispararon sus cables para poder frenar al enorme monstruo, lanzándole unas poderosas descargas eléctricas, que aunque lo hizo aullar de dolor, simplemente tomo los cables, y los jalo fuertemente, para lanzarlos a cualquier parte.

Wave opto la oportunidad, y lanzo dos puñetazos en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al suelo, apoyándose con sus brazos, y luego Wave se subió en su espalda, y comenzó a dar fuertes patadas en la cabeza.

"No importa que tan grande o fuerte eres, el talón de Aquiles de un ser como tú siempre será tu cabeza pequeña." Decía Wave entre patadas.

Mientras, Shade y Nigromante estaban lanzando sus bastones con sus estilos de pelea, pero mientras lo hacían, Shade notaba algo familiar en el estilo de pelea de su oponente. En un instante, ambos estaban con sus bastones cara a cara, intercambiando algunas palabras.

"Peleas bien para ser un perrito." Insulto Shade.

"He aprendido de mi maestra equidna, y te soy sincero le tengo mucho respeto." Explico.

"¿Acaso la conozco?" Pregunto.

"Puede que si… ¡O PUEDE QUE NO!" Grito a lo último, cuando Nigromante decidió lanzar un fuerte contraataque, Shade ahora estaba en problemas, la velocidad que usaba era muy diferente a lo anterior, era obvio que reservo su energía extra para poder vencerla estando débil.

Bowganian, estaba noqueando a otros soldados que trataban de lanzar sus ataques, Les golpeaba la laringe del cuello, o les rompía un brazo o una pierna para dejarlos noqueados. De vez en cuando, Jet y Storm se lanzaban a la pelea para no ocasionar tantas bajas. Cuando muchos soldados decidieron ya no darle pelea, ahora era una pelea entre Jet y Storm contra Bowganian.

"Vaya, parece que ellos se dieron cuenta de lo peligroso que estoy salvo ustedes dos." Decía Bowganian, mientras daba una de sus risas locas.

"Para ser solamente un mono, eres bastante peligroso." Dijo Storm lanzando sus puñetazos.

Bowganian simplemente esquivaba los golpes, y lanzaba sus puñetazos a Storm, que apenas los retenía o esquivaba, pero fue una patada giratoria lo que lo tiro al suelo.

"soy un chimpancé, los monos tienen una cola." Dijo de mala gana.

En lugar de recibir una respuesta, recibió un puñetazo más una patada por parte de Jet, para tenderlo al suelo. En respuesta, Bowganian dio un salto para ponerse de pie, y miraba a Jet con los ojos enrojecidos.

"Pues que yo sepa, un chimpancé tiende a negociar sus cosas por unas cuantas bananas." Bromeo Jet, obteniendo como resultado a Bowganian lanzarse sobre él.

"Hasta los más violentos tienden a ignorar sus costumbres." Contrarresto Bowganian, dando una carcajada estúpida, mientras se lanzo hacia Jet.

…

"¡BAJATE DE MIII!" Gritaba Cosmobot, que se movía violentamente para sacarse a rotor de encima.

Sin embargo, estaba bien aferrado a su espalda, colocándole un dispositivo circular en la espalda.

"¡SI NO TE BAJAS AHORA MISMO, TE ESTAMPARE CONTRA EL TECHO!" Amenazo mientras trataba de mirarle la cara.

"No siempre es necesario recurrir a la fuerza bruta." Dijo Rotor, tratando de convencerla.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Cosmobot lanzo un fuerte salto, con destino hacia el techo.

"Yo aquí me bajo." Dijo Rotor, saliendo de su espalda lo más rápido que pudo.

Cosmobot sonrió, mientras cambio su posición para que sus patas estén en el techo, y sin ningún problema aterrizo en el techo para luego catapultarse contra rotor, que cayó al suelo con un poco de dificultad.

"¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR, GLOBO PURPURA DESINFLADO!" Gritaba, mientras se impacto en el suelo, justo donde estaba Rotor, ocasionando una nube de polvo.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, Cosmobot observo que Rotor había desaparecido de donde creyó haberlo aplastado. Miraba de un lado a otro, buscándolo sin tener éxito.

"¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?" Pregunto de mala gana.

"Más cerca de lo que piensas." Dijo una voz.

"¡Qué diablos- OUH!" Cuando se había fijado de donde provenía la voz, Mina lanzo a Cosmobot hacia la pared de un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Mina, simplemente aterrizo, y vio como Cosmobot impacto la pared ocasionando un agujero con muchas grietas alrededor, y caía al suelo, con muchas descargas eléctricas a su alrededor.

"Funciono mejor de lo que esperaba." Dijo Mina a Rotor, que estaba justo en un rincón, por parte de Mina que lo rescato justo a tiempo.

Ontrua evadía los puñetazos y patadas de Matt, que en el transcurso evasivo, habían dejado marcado su gran poder. Con tan solo un golpe, podía congelar una parte de su cuerpo en segundos, pero solo consiguió congelar el piso, las vigas y las paredes del lugar.

"¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto, no te muevas!" Grito Matt en la rabia.

"Y terminar siendo una paleta helada viviente, lo siento messie, pero prefiero seguir con esto." Respondió Ontrua, divirtiéndose de la reacción de Matt.

Matt se estaba hartando, así que en un rápido movimiento le hizo una zancadilla, ocasionando que se cayera al suelo, y se cayera en su trasero. Matt aprovecho la oportunidad, y lo retuvo pisándole el cuerpo con su pie izquierdo. Mientras las miradas en ambos mobianos se centraron, Ontrua sentía como estaba siendo cubierto por una capa de hielo.

"Agradéceme Ontrua, que dentro de poco tiempo serás una obra de arte, con belleza eterna." Dijo Matt, mientras se generaba una sonrisa malvada.

"No si yo hago algo al respecto." Dijo una voz.

Matt levanto la vista solo para ser lanzado fuera de su lugar por una patada voladora de Mina, Matt se aferro al suelo fuertemente, y se detuvo con su rabia inminente.

"Mocosa, me hiciste enojar en serio." Dijo Matt, que se lanzo hacia ella.

Mina lo evadió, y lo que encontró Matt fue a Rotor apuntándolo con un arma.

"Hola, y adiós." Dijo Rotor, presionando el gatillo.

En la fracción de un segundo, una red salió disparada, atrapando a Matt, y por si fuera poco impactándose contra la pared, inmovilizándolo al 100%

"¡ESO FUE UN TRUCO SUCIO!" Grito Matt, recobrando la conciencia tras lo ocurrido.

"En la guerra, o en las peleas se vale cualquier cosa, incluso ese tipo de trucos." Explico Mina.

"¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA!" Llamo un soldado mobiano lidiando con Edward.

…

Dark Oak, estaba evadiendo los ganchos que no dejaban de salir del suelo, tan solo desacelerar significaría la muerte segura.

"Dark Oak huye como un ratón siendo perseguido por un gato, ¿Crees que podrá contraatacar Decoe?" Pregunto Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Eso es difícil de descubrir, pero a juzgar por la situación, creo que será prácticamente imposible." Respondió Decoe.

…

"Venga Dark Oak, encéstale un golpe a esa mujerzuela." Dijo Fiona en la impaciencia.

"Que no te siga tratando así, eres un metarex, no una gallina." Dijo Vector.

"Vector, si te hoyo, entonces después de esto, de veras echarte a correr." Dijo Espio en la preocupación por lo que dijo.

"Bueno hay que animarlo del mejor método que se nos ocurra." Contrarresto Vector.

"Pero no hiriendo su orgullo, cocodrilo bocón." Regaño Merrick.

…

Dark Oak se estaba cansando, los ganchos estaban a punto de agarrarlo, pero se le ocurrió algo, cambiando la dirección, fue hasta donde estaba Natasha, que no dejaba de ver lo que hacía.

"_Esta planta cree que soy estúpida, pero me está subestimando." _Dijo Natasha en su mente.

Dark Oak iba rumbo hacia ella, con los ganchos pisándole los talones, pero cuando estaba a solo unos pocos pasos de llegar a Natasha, los ganchos regresaron con Natasha, e hizo su siguiente movimiento.

"¡EJERCITO DE HADEEEES!" Grito Natasha.

En un instante, una horda de espectros oscuros, salieron del kimono de Natasha, y se lanzaron contra Dark Oak, impactándose contra el, lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma, cayendo al suelo.

"O esto es asombroso, en el último segundo, Natasha utilizo otro tipo de técnica para atacar a Dark Oak por sorpresa, y por como lo veo fue un ataque critico." Comento Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Natasha, lo engaño tan fácilmente." Dijo Block.

"Ella es una estratega, si no sirve un ataque a distancia, tendrá más resultado un ataque directo, además sorpresivo." Agrego Kronos.

"Espero que aun sea capaz de levantarse." Rogo Cosmo por su padre.

…

Kyle, seguía tratando de agarrar a Wave, pero al ser pequeña, era más ágil. Kyle perdió tanto la desesperación, que se lanzo al aire, e impacto justo donde estaba Wave con un fuerte golpe al suelo.

"Ya te tengo pajarraco." Dijo Kyle en la victoria.

Pero su victoria fue efímera, ya que Wave había desaparecido, y ahora no sabía dónde estaba. Wave por su parte, estaba en el último lugar donde nadie se esperaba, en la espalda de Kyle, para luego tenerlo cara a cara.

"Creo que tienes una pulga muy irritable en tu espalda." Se burlo Wave.

Kyle por instinto, lanzo un puñetazo hacia Wave, pero solo consiguió darse un golpe a sí mismo en el rostro, agarrándoselo con fuerza por el dolor que se genero.

Wave cogió su aerodeslizador que estaba cerca de la pelea, y empezó a hacer sus jugadas. Iba de un lado a otro, golpeando y Kyle en parte de su cuerpo, la pierna derecha, el abdomen, Kyle trataba de cogerla, pero era más rápida cuando estaba montada en su aerodeslizador. Un último golpe en la espalda, ocasiono que Kyle se tumbara en el suelo, levantando un poco de polvo.

Los soldados aprovecharon la oportunidad, y lanzaron sus ganchos para dejarlo inmovilizado, seguido de una descarga eléctrica por parte de todos, ocasionándole un grito fuerte de dolor, y dejándolo además de inconsciente, bien frito.

"justo lo que pensé, mucho musculo pero poco sesos." Dijo Wave en señal de victoria.

Shade ya era menos experta en bloquear los golpes de nigromante, de vez en cuando recibía dos o tres golpes de su bastón, pero fue un último golpe en el vientre lo que la puso de rodillas, incluso con su armadura, el golpe penetro muy bien su protección. Nigromante oprimió un botón, y de uno de los extremos, salió una punta de lanza afilada, y le apuntaba justo en el cuello.

"Te voy a enseñar lo que es sufrir, y te agregare tu muesca a mi cuerpo." Decía preparándose a encestar el golpe de gracia.

"¿Quieres sufrir de verdad?" Pregunto una voz.

Nigromante se fijo quien pregunto, pero lo que encontró fue a Wave, encestándole su aerodeslizador en la cara, tirándolo lejos de Shade, para luego ser pisado por Wave, mirando su rostro ensangrentado.

"Trata de usar un maldito corsé." Dijo, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro para dejarlo inconsciente.

Pronto, Wave miro a Shade, que se estaba reponiendo del golpe.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Wave.

"Si, solo un poco sin aire es todo." Respondió débilmente.

"¿Aun puedes pelear?"

"Shade, simplemente hizo unos movimientos con su bastón."

"¿Tu qué piensas?" Pregunto Shade.

Bowganian se lanzo contra Jet, propinándole una serie de puñetazos, para luego darle un último en la quijada, tirándolo en el suelo.

"Debo salir más a menudo, ajajajaja- ¡AH!" Grito de golpe, tras ser retenido por Storm en un abrazo de oso.

Sin embargo, Bowganian le pateo la pierna para así soltarlo, y darle una patada en la cara, Storm se tiro al suelo, dejando una leve nube de humo.

"Creo que los pajaritos no puede jugar más conmigo, tendré que matarlos." Decía Bowganian, mientras se acercaba hacia Jet, y lo agarro del pecho.

Jet tenía que salir de esta situación, pero el dolor lo dejo inmovilizado. Mientras tanto, Bowganian saco una navaja para así rajarle el cuello para matarlo.

"Es hora de decir buenas noches, pajarito, ¿eeh?" Dijo a lo último, tras ser toqueteado en el hombro.

"No, si tengo algo que decirte." Dijo Wave, terminado de lanzarle un puñetazo en el rostro, ocasionando que lo soltara, mientras se agarraba el rostro.

"Agh, Me las pagaras por esto, urraca." Decía Bowganian en el dolor.

Wave levanto lentamente a Jet en sus hombros.

"Lo tenía bajo control." Dijo en el dolor.

"Salvo por la parte en que no." Dijo Wave en broma.

Bowganian se lanzo sobre ellos, pero recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Shade y su bastón, ocasionando que cayera al suelo con su trasero. Bowganian pego un salto para ponerse de pie, pero solo consiguió a Shade lanzándole su bastón en muchas direcciones. Había recibido un total de 32 bastonazos en todo el cuerpo, y de un último golpe lo tiro al suelo, todo herido, con un ojo morado, y varias heridas de sangre.

"Tres fuera, faltan tres." Decía Shade, mientras entraba al lugar.

"Claro, déjenme a mi cuidando a los heridos." Dijo Wave de mala gana, ocasionando una risita a Jet, y Storm, que se ponía lentamente de pie.

…

"1, 2, 3…" Iniciaba el conteo Decoe.

"¡Vamos Luke, levántate! (4)" Grito Bones.

"No puede ser vencido tan fácilmente, póngase (5) de pie." Agrego Bay Leaf.

…

Dark Oak, se levanto difícilmente, las heridas en su cuerpo eran no letales, pero muy dolorosas. (6) Luego, daba pasos hacia la plataforma. Tras llegar, se subió lo mejor que podía (7) El consiguió subirse, y esa era la señal para Deoce.

"Dark Oak logro llegar a la plataforma a la cuenta de 7, la pelea puede continuar." Aviso Decoe.

"vaya, pudiste levantarte, la mayoría se queda tendido en el suelo en su hora de morir." Dijo Natasha.

"Yo soy más que la mayoría." Respondió con su espada al frente.

"Puede que sí, pero no cuando te venza como el resto." Dijo Natasha, preparada para acabar con esto.

…

Los soldados trataban de dispararle a Edward, pero no importaba si lo tenían en la mira, cuando disparaban, desaparecía rápidamente, y al aparecer estaba al frente, o detrás de ellos, aplicándole su técnica de jiujitsu, dejándolos Knock-out. Pronto, Ontrua, Mina y Rotor, se preparaban para vencerlo.

Ahora veras, encapuchado." Dijo Mina, mientras se lanzo hacia él con una patada.

Pero el resultado fue el mismo, Edward desapareció, y al aparecer fue detrás de Mina que recibió sus golpes mortales, para terminar con un agarre de brazo, tirándola con el rostro en el suelo.

"C-¿Como hiciste eso?" Pregunto adolorida.

"Tengo el poder de viajar en el tiempo, solo trazo un mapa en mi cabeza, y poof, puedo moverme con mi propia voluntad, sin posibilidad de que me atrapen." Explico sonriéndole.

Ontrua se lanzo hacia él con su espada, pero Edward desapareció, y reapareció al lado de Ontrua, golpeándole el estomago, y después dándole un rodillazo en el mentón, tirándolo al suelo.

"No importa si son los mas rápidos, o los más fuertes, porque como dicen, tengo todo el tiempo de mundo para poder vencerlos." Dijo dándoles una risita de victoria.

De repente, Shade apareció con su bastón listo para dejarlo noqueado, pero Edward utilizaba nuevamente su poder, Shade se movía cada vez más lenta, pero Edward iba a su misma velocidad, corriéndose a un lado del ataque, y cuando Shade aterrizo, lanzo una serie de puñetazos y patadas, Cuyo impacto fue rápido, y al retomar el tiempo, Shade salió volando contra la pared, dejando una severa grieta.

"Incluso si usan un ataque sorpresa no tendrá éxito, anticipo cada momento del tiempo, y lo aprovecho al 100%, pero creo que se paso la hora de divertirnos, así que, ¡COSMOBOT!" Grito a lo último.

"Reactivando sistemas, mecanismo de huida activado." Dijo Cosmobot, mientras lanzo dos granadas hacia direcciones distintas.

Una de ellas, paro hacia el grupo de Ontrua, y la otra fue a parar al grupo de Wave, que al explotar, liberaron un enorme destello de luz.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Jet cubriendo sus ojos.

"Es una bomba de luz." Respondió Storm, mientras que todo el grupo fue cubierto por la luz cegadora.

Como la luz se iba desvaneciendo, todos miraron a sus alrededores, y quedaron impresionados. Kyle, Nigromante, Bowganian, Edward, Matt, incluso Cosmobot, habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

"¿Como escaparon?" Pregunto Rotor sorprendido.

"creo que deben ser hijos de Judini o algo así." Respondió Ontrua.

"No lo sé, pero de algo es seguro, creo que no será la última vez en que los veremos." Dijo Mina, sabiendo que podría ser cierto.

"Véanlo del lado positivo, al menos el dinero está a salvo." Dijo Ontrua apuntando a la enorme pila de billetes que no había sido tocado.

El problema del robo ya había terminado, pero es muy probable que esto solo sea de u golpe mucho más grande que eso. Solo es algo que el tiempo lo dirá.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Ontrua: Es una suerte que el dinero este a salvo.

Shade: Si, pensé que algo malo ocurriría.

Bay Leaf: No podría decir lo mismo de Dark Oak.

Tails: Tranquilo, estamos hablando de Dark Oak, ¿Que es lo peor que podría salir mal?

Sonic: Vas a lamentar haberlo preguntado Tails.

En el próximo capítulo: Dándolo todo, el 100% del rey.

Natasha: Deberían comenzar a hacer la tumba donde lo sepultaran.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar comentarios.<p> 


	44. Capitulo 44: Dandolo todo

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. No sé si le puse gracia, o no, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 44: Dándolo todo, el 100% del rey.<p>

"_Interrumpimos esta programación, para traerles un reporte de último minuto. El dinero que había sido robado del banco de Mobotropolis fue recuperado, y ahora lo están trasladando a una locación más segura. Pasamos ahora con nuestro colega Mike, para explicarnos de los sucesos ocurridos, adelante Mike."_ Hablaba un enrome perro en el noticiero especial.

"_Gracias Marcos…" _Agradeció la nutria conocida como Mike,_ "El dinero está siendo ahora trasladado en varios vehículos blindados, con protección especial para que no lleguen a atacarlos. Sin embargo, los ladrones del dinero, pudieron escapar antes de ser capturados. El equipo especial, liderado por Ontrua, y los luchadores de la libertad que aun quedaban en Mobius, habían asegurado que estos no eran mobianos conocidos, pero las habilidades que tuvieron tras combatir contra ellos, los dejaron casi con muchos heridos, y bastantemente sorprendidos." _Explicaba Mike.

"_¿Tienes informes de sus habilidades?" _Pregunto Marcos.

"_De acuerdo con sus descripciones, sus habilidades varían en gran medida, un enorme zorro con una fuerza y musculatura que creían ser el Goliat de Mobius, una especie de chimpancé totalmente loco, que con sus dientes, movimientos, y garras mortíferas, dejo a muchos de los soldados con heridas severas, un perro encapuchado con cientos de muescas en su cuerpo, con habilidades de combate excepcionales, un erizo blanco con el estilo de cabello de Sonic con ropa invernal, cuya habilidad era congelar todo lo que atacaba, un camaleón sin conocimientos de su rostro o cuerpo, ya que estaba envuelto en una enorme capa con capucha, mas la habilidad de controlar el tiempo temporalmente, y finalmente un robot de batalla disfrazada de una chica conocida como Cosmo la sedriana, por ser miembro de los luchadores, y la novia de Miles Prowers." _Termino su descripción.

"_¿Es probable de que se traten de aliados del doctor Eggman?"_ Pregunto Marcos.

"_Por el momento no podemos especular nada, pero si lo fueran tendrían que llevar la insignia de Eggman en sus trajes, pero de ser así, Eggman se está aprovechando de que no estén gran parte de nuestros héroes, y eso de verdad es muy bajo, incluso para el." _Respondió.

"_¿Sabían lo que harían con ese dinero?"_

"_Según dijeron, tenían pensado dejar a mobius, en una crisis económica, y en parte no lo podrían haber logrado, ya que ese dinero es el 30% de las ganancias que poseen los bancos de Mobotropolis, pero una perdida en un solo banco, podría llegar a ser fatal, podría haber problemas financieros, la construcción de hogares nuevos para las familias que perdieron sus casas por parte de los repetidos destrozos del doctor Eggman sería un problema poco grave, pero su proceso seria lento."_

"_¿Se ha descubierto ya el paradero de los ladrones?"_

"_El paradero de los 6 ladrones es desconocido, Ontrua y sus compañeros, los tenían justo donde los querían, pero lanzaron unas especies de bombas de luz, cegándolos, y provocando que escaparan, y si asumimos, por parte de la habilidad del camaleón desconocido."_

"_¿Que puedes decirnos a nuestros televidentes respecto a lo que sucedió?"_

"_Que deben tener mucho cuidado, puede que no sea la última vez que veamos a esos ladrones, y seguramente planean su próximo golpe, nada mas hay que dar un simple estornudo, y algo malo puede llegar a pasar."_

"_Gracias Mike." _Agradeció Marcos.

"_Y con esto, damos por terminado esta programación, pueden continuar con su programación habitual."_ Termino de hablar Marcos.

Los mobianos no eran los únicos que observaron la transmisión. En el hotel del torneo, en una habitación del cuarto piso del lado derecho, una chica observaba la noticia reciente, se trataba de la verdadera Maya, se encontraba sentado en un sofá, mientras jugaba con una marioneta de mano con la apariencia de Tails sin ninguna falla, salvo por el hecho de que no tenía la cicatriz y su brazo derecho robótico.

"Vaya, así que nuestros 6 colegas fracasaron en el robo, pero me sorprende que mi robot también haya caído." Dijo para sí misma, "Bueno, soy mejor haciendo cosas con madera que con metal, ¿no es verdad Tailsy?" Pregunto a su marioneta.

"Por supuesto Maya, si no cómo pudiste crearme a mí, ¿pero no deberías preparar el regalo para mi, que estar aquí sin hacer nada?" Pregunto la marioneta, con una voz igual a la de Tails

"Pero que cosas dices, tu regalo ya te lo he dejado, está en tu habitación para ser mas especifico." Le contesto.

"¿En serio, pero cuando me lo dejaste, si ni me había dado cuenta?" Dijo la marioneta.

"Pues soy como dice mi hermana, hago todo a la primera de cambio." Respondió Maya.

"Y hablando de tu hermana, ¿dónde está? no la he visto en todo el día." Dijo curioso su marioneta.

"Qué más da, lo único que quiero es relajarme para que mañana este al 100%" Respondió Maya.

"Si tú 100% siempre ha sido poner en vergüenza a tu hermana, y hacer una sonrisa a cualquiera." Dijo la marioneta.

"Ponte en mis zapatos, y vas a saber decir lo co-¡AYYY!" Grito Maya de golpe, tras oír fuertes golpes en la puerta, provocando que se cayera del sofá, y quedara boca abajo.

"Creo que ya te encontró." Dijo la marioneta, seguido de una risa chistosa.

"Oh, cállate." Repudio Maya a su marioneta, mientras se levantaba, y se acercaba a la puerta, "¿Quién es?" Pregunto su marioneta.

"¡MAYA, YA SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, ABRE LA PUERTA ENSEGUIDA!" Grito la voz de Tiffany.

"lo siento, Maya no se encuentra en estos momentos, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono, PIIIIIIIIIIIII." Respondió la marioneta.

"¡MAYA, ABRIME LA PUERTA SI NO QUIERES QUE LA TIRE, TE SAQUE LA MARIONETA, Y LA ENVIE A UNA FABRICA DE PALILLOS!" Amenazo Tiffany.

Maya decidió abrirle a su hermana, saco el cerrojo de la puerta, y de frente estaba su hermana Tiffany.

"Te estaba buscando, me tenias de los nervios." Dijo Tiffany.

"¿El hecho de que paseábamos de noche te pone de los nervios?" Pregunto en broma.

"No regresaste hasta las 9 de la mañana, y yo salí a buscarte por… un minuto, ¿Que quieres decir con 'paseábamos'?" Pregunto intrigada.

"Yo estaba con ella, y pasara lo que le pasara, la protegería sin más." Respondió su marioneta.

"¡Por favor Maya, esa marioneta no podría ni ganarme a las pulseadas!" Dijo Tiffany.

"¡Quieres probarme, te puedo asegurar de que puedo vencerte con una mano atada a mi cuerpecito!" Grito la marioneta en señal de desafío.

"A ti nadie pidió tu opinión muñeco…" Decía Tiffany, pero luego se sacudió la cabeza, "¡AHH, GENIAL, AHORA ESTOY REGAÑANDO UNA MARIONETA SIN VIDA, ME ESTAS VOLVIENDO UNA LOCA MAYA!" Dijo en tono molesto.

"¿No tengo el derecho a jugar con tu perspectiva?" Pregunto Maya.

"¿Que tal tu derecho a que no te de una buena surra?" Pregunto en broma.

"Si la tocas, te maldeciré por el resto de mi vid… hmhmh" trato de hablar el muñeco, pero Tiffany le puso un pañuelo en su boca para poder callarlo.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo exactamente ahora?" Pregunto Tiffany más tranquila.

"Estaba mirando- AHA, ES CIERTO, AUN NO TERMINO LA PELEA ENTRE NATASHA Y DARK OAK!" Grito Maya de golpe, mientras pego un salto al sofá, retomando su programación sin interrupciones.

"muy bien, yo voy a ver si hay algo de comer." Dijo Tiffany yendo a otra habitación.

"¡TRAEME UNAS BARRAS DE CHOCOLATE SI VUELVES…! ¡OYEME!" Grito de golpe tras recibir una fruta de cera en la cabeza.

"No soy tu mayordomo perezosa." Dijo Tiffany, yéndose del lugar.

…

Dark Oak se encontraba con dificultad, el ataque que recibió lo dejo en malas condiciones, pero tenía que seguir luchando.

"Te hare lo mejor que pueda." Dijo mientras hizo que sus cadenas revolotearan en el aire, "GOLPE SUBTERRANEO!" Grito lanzándolas nuevamente al suelo.

Las cadenas aparecieron a ambos lados de Dark Oak, envolviéndolo lo mejor que podían, inmovilizaban sus brazos, sus piernas, en cuestión de minutos, parecía la imagen de Jesucristo crucificado, estaba en completamente inmovilizado, con solo poder mover la cabeza.

"Dark Oak, ha sido inmovilizado completamente, ahora Natasha puede hacer con él lo que quiera." Relato Decoe.

"Y tal parece que Natasha no será tan bondadosa esta vez." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"Esto no se ve nada bien." Dijo Merrick.

"Afirmativo." Concordó Omega.

"Creo que la batalla ya termino." Afirmo Fiona.

"No estés tan seguro de eso." Contrarresto Espio.

…

"Esto no puede ser posible." Dijo Bay Leaf en la impresión.

"No se preocupen, ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?" Pregunto Tails.

"Tenias que preguntar eso, ¿verdad?" Dijo Sonic de mala gana.

…

Natasha puso sus manos al frente, y empezaron a brillar.

"¡Guanteletes de Nemea!" Grito Natasha.

En un instante, salieron dos enormes guantes, con la forma de la cabeza de un león con sus bocas abiertas. Luego se acerco hacia el inmovilizado Dark Oak, y pronto estaba frente a él.

"Voy a golpearte tantas veces, que tus huesos, serán nada más que pobres ramitas." Dijo Natasha, "Amenos claro, que admitas la derrota." Pidió.

Dark Oak, levanto la cabeza, y simplemente le dijo unas cuantas palabras.

"Vete al infierno, ramera." Dijo sin dudarlo.

Natasha simplemente se enojo, y comenzó su serie de golpes. Golpeaba de par en par, empezaba con su abdomen y el pecho, lanzando poderosos golpes, la armadura ahora jugaba una carrera de resistencia a los poderosos ganchos de Natasha.

"Natasha comienza su serie de golpes sin detenerse, y Dark Oak no tiene otra opción que recibirlos sin posibilidad esquivarlos ni defenderse ante ellos." Dijo Decoe.

"Ahora, tenemos la pregunta más primordial Decoe, ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá aguantar Dark Oak?" Pregunto Bocoe.

"Eso no es probable responderlo, aunque veo que su armadura los amortigua muy bien." Respondió Decoe.

…

"¿Creen que este bien?" Pregunto con pánico Cosmo.

"La armadura nuestra y de tu padre, está compuesta de Megatal puro, si fuera otra clase de metal, entonces no duraría más tiempo." Dijo Narcissus.

"Pero aunque sea Megatal puro, no significa que sea indestructible, puede soportar una serie de golpes de mucha fuerza, pero por poco tiempo." Agrego Bay Leaf.

"Pues como lo veo, Natasha tiene pensado usarlo como bolsa de boxeo por mucho tiempo." Dijo Tails.

"Estas preocupando mas a Cosmo, Tails." Regaño Kimera, mientras retomo vista de lo que ocurría.

…

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y mientras la seguidilla de golpes interminables seguía, Dark Oak podía notar que su armadura finalmente cedía, podía oírse las grietas de su armadura que comenzaban a expandirse lentamente por todo su cuerpo. Natasha culmino con una metralleta de golpes en el abdomen, seguido de un fuerte gancho en la mandíbula.

Después de ver el resultado, ella se alejo lentamente, hasta que estaba a plena distancia que consideraba correcta.

"Agradéceme, de que morirás de la mejor manera que conozco en la vida." Dijo, mientras hizo un rápido movimiento con sus manos.

En solo un segundo aparecieron dos armas diferentes, su arma izquierda era el gran escudo de Helios, mientras que en su mano derecha, el gran tridente de Poseidón.

"Veras, cómo pudiste notar, aunque use otros tipos de armas, las que aun te sujetan siguen sin desaparecer, y eso es porque mi energía vital está conectada con cualquier clase de arma que use, pero no solo puedo hacer un único ataque, sino un combo de ataques." Decía mientras se preparaba, "Si combino el rayo de sol del escudo de Helios…" mientras hablaba, se podía notar como el escudo lanzo un gran rayo de luz por los bordes, "…Y el torbellino de agua de Poseidón…" Mientras lo decía, un remolino de agua circulaba alrededor del tridente, "hago que el ataque sea aun más poderoso, siéntete orgulloso de poder recibirlo."

"Al parecer, Natasha piensa terminar esto con un poderoso ataque combinado de sus dos armas, creo que esto terminara en una victoria del equipo Espectro." Relato Decoe.

"Es, probable, de acuerdo a lo que escuche, nadie ha sido capaz de sobrevivir a uno de los ataques combinados de Natasha." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"¡Dark Oak, usa la fuerza que te queda, sal de ahí!" Grito Sonic.

"Es inútil." Dijo Block, "Los golpes que recibió lo dejaron con muchas lesiones en su cuerpo, aun si se moviera las cadenas lo están todavía sujetando."

"¿Entonces es el fin?" Pregunto Manic.

"No lo creo." Dijo Tails.

"¿Y por qué no será así Tails?" Pregunto Amy en la preocupación.

"Tengo una suposición de lo que pasara." Respondió.

…

Las técnicas de Natasha estaban incrementando de poder, y Natasha lanzo sus golpes.

"¡MUERE, JUICIO DEL SOL Y EL MAAAR!" Grito con sus armas al frente.

Sus dos ataques salieron lanzados de sus armas, un gran rayo solar, y un poderoso torbellino, para luego hacer que giraran, dando u poderoso impacto en su objetivo.

"JAJAJAJA, Debiste haber renunciado cuando tenias oportunidad, ahora morirás con mi mejor técnica." Decía Natasha, con su enorme sonrisa triunfal.

Sin embargo, algo pasaba, las células del cuerpo de Dark Oak se estaban recargando de energía, su proceso de fotosíntesis estaba absorbiendo el poder del ataque, se sentía más fuerte, más rápido, las lesiones de su cuerpo sanaban rápidamente, y en un instante levanto la cabeza, e hizo su siguiente movimiento. Con la sobrecarga de fuerza que tenia, de un fuerte tirón se zafo de las cadenas que envolvían su brazo derecho, luego dando otro consiguió zafarse e las cadenas que envolvían su brazo izquierdo. Después, con ambos brazos, se arranco las cadenas que envolvían su pecho, y dando los últimos tirones, consiguió liberarse de las cadenas que sujetaban sus piernas.

El ataque de Natasha había terminado, Natasha abrió los ojos para sorprenderse del resultado, y simplemente se rio por lo que paso. Dark Oak había desaparecido, los restos de sus cadenas, estaban dispersos por todos lados, pero simplemente sonrió.

"Bueno, creo que yo gane." Dijo Natasha en señal de su victoria.

Decoe se preparaba para hablar.

"La pelea ha terminado, el ganador es…" Decoe corto, cuando se impacto al ver a Natasha ser lanzada fuera de la plataforma impactándose contra el muro recién reconstruido por la pela anterior, cuando se fijo que había ocurrido, se quedo impactado.

Dark Oak, le había propinado un potente gancho derecho, era asombroso como se había repuesto de todo lo que había sufrido.

"Retira lo que ibas a decir Decoe, la pelea aun no ha terminado." Advirtió Bocoe.

…

"Está en perfectas condiciones." Dijo block asombrado.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Pregunto Kronos.

"Solo puedo decir que fue el proceso de fotosíntesis." Dijo Tails, en señal de victoria a su suposición.

…

Natasha salió de los escombros, con el rostro herido tras el golpe recibido, y en un instante pego un salto para caer a la plataforma.

"¡COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE!" Grito incrédula.

"Debo darte las gracias por agrietarme la armadura, sino tu ataque no hubiera entrado dentro de ella, y no se hubiera activado mi proceso de fotosíntesis." Explico Dark Oak, "Ahora vas a sufrir por haberme humillado."

"En serio, Ejercito de- ¡UUF!" Natasha fue cortada tras recibir un fuerte rodillazo en su vientre, dejándola sin aire.

Dark Oak, continuo con su tortura, le lanzo un puñetazo para hacer que girara como un trompo, y se iba lejos de la plataforma. Sin embargo, Dark Oak detuvo su giro de huida, mandándola hacia el cielo con una fuerte patada. Pronto Natasha caía boca arriba, pero antes de tocar el suelo, recibió un puñetazo de Dark Oak en la columna, provocando que al inclinarse tronara fuertemente.

…

"Natasha está en un serio aprieto." Dijo Fiona, riendo de cómo la estaba dejando.

"Si no dejas que pronuncie sus armas o conjuros, es una rival muy débil." Dijo Espio.

"Totalmente afirmativo." Dijo Omega.

…

Mientras Natasha, gemía del dolor que sufría, Dark Oak solamente se reía.

"Cometiste una grave equivocación al pelear contra mí, ya que si tomas mi opinión tu eres la más débil de todos los seres vivos que he conocido." Dijo Dark Oak.

En un instante, la lanzo contra la plataforma, impactándose con su cara. Cuando intentaba reponerse, Dark Oak estaba frente a ella, y le propino una ametralladora de puñetazos en todo el cuerpo. Podía verse como Natasha recibía cientos de golpes en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, sus piernas, su pecho, su abdomen, incluso en su hermoso rostro.

"Oh no…" dijo Dark Oak, en la impresión de cómo la había dejado, mientras Natasha intentaba contener una caída, "Creo que se me olvido que era una mujer, y la estaba tratando como un hombre, pero que desconsiderado soy."

Natasha estaba con la cara totalmente hinchada, con algunos derrames de sangre corriendo, un moretón en el ojo, hasta recibió un golpe que le hizo morderse la lengua.

"¿Eso es tratarla como un hombre?" Pregunto Decoe en el disgusto de ver como quedo ahora Natasha.

En cuanto a Natasha, ella dio unos simples pasos para luego caer al suelo inconsciente. Decoe la empujo varias veces con su pie, pero no respondía.

"¡LA PELEA HA TERMINADO, 3 A 1, LA VICTORIA ES DEL EQUIPO DARK!" Dijo Decoe, mientras le levantaba el brazo en señal de aprobación.

La pantalla mostraba como la imagen de Natasha se oscurecía, y luego apareció el anuncio del equipo ganador.

De repente, los fantasmas que rondaban el lugar se lanzaron hacia Natasha girando alrededor de ella, ocasionando que desapareciera.

…

"Bueno, todos hemos clasificado." Dijo Block dando un gran respiro.

"Si, ahora podemos relajarnos." Dijo Bones.

"Queras decir festejar." Dijo Ana.

"Si, hay que ir al hotel, tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños Tails." Dijo Cosmo en alegría.

"A decir verdad, no hace fal-¡TA!" Tails fue cortado cuando Kimera lo agarro del hombro.

"Vamos Tails, todos quieren festejar, además ¿Que es lo peor que podría salir mal?"

Tails, aprobó lo que dijo Kimera, y todos fueron hacia el hotel preparándose para celebrar.

…

"Parece que todos se van al hotel." Dijo Omega.

"Si, hoy es el cumpleaños de Tails." Dijo Fiona.

"Entonces, hay que ir al hotel lo más rápido posible." Dijo Merrick sin esperar.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Sonic: Excelente, todos nosotros pudimos pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Ana: Si, y es momento de celebrarlo con un buen cumpleaños.

Kimera: Si, quiero pastel, quiero bailar, quiero todo.

Tails: Kimera, no me pongas en vergüenza, por favor.

En el próximo capítulo: Un buen descanso, feliz cumpleaños Miles Prowers.

Maya: Espero que le guste mi regalo secreto a Tails.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar comentarios.<p> 


	45. Capitulo 45: Un buen descanso

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Este, solo está empeñado en el cumpleaños de Tails. Disfrutenlo

…

Capitulo 45: Un buen descanso, feliz cumpleaños Miles Prowers.

Estaba anocheciendo, las otras 2 peleas ya habían terminado, y todos esperaban el cuarto y último día para que finalice la primera ronda del torneo. Sin embargo en el hotel, varios estaban festejando un día especial, como todos cantaban una clásica canción de cumpleaños, donde en el centro estaba un zorro de color miel de dos colas, frente a él un enorme pastel de cumpleaños con 11 velas encima.

Tras terminar la canción, todos lo aplaudieron, y sin dudarlo dos veces soplo las velas del pastel, pero no después de terminar le habían estampado la cara en el pastel, un clásico mordiscón por parte de su hermano Kimera. Cuando se retiro del pastel, todos no pudieron contener una carcajada por como quedo. Cubierto por una cubierta de menta y rastros de chocolate en sus bigotes.

"Espera que te pasare un trapo." Dijo Bones, mientras fue al baño, y le lanzo un trapo húmedo, quien lo recibió sin problemas.

"Kimera, ¿No puedes pasar un día sin hacerle eso a tu hermano mayor?" Dijo Ana de mal gusto.

"Ey, es mi costumbre de cumpleaños de familia, además, me gusta cuando Tails sea el centro de la risa." Respondió sonriéndole.

"Ah sí, pues espera a tu cumpleaños, que te hare lo mismo." Dijo Tails, ya con pocos rastros del pastel, "Aunque, el resultado es delicioso." Agrego con una sonrisa, mientras se sacaba una poca cantidad de entre sus bigotes.

"Me parece que es momento de repartir el pastel." Dijo Block hambriento.

"Si lo que quedo puede llamarse pastel." Dijo Bones mientras miro el pastel con su rostro.

Lentamente, comenzaron a cortar el pastel en rebanadas iguales, y su sabor fue increíble, una mezcla de entre menta fresca, chocolate, y crema, sin duda la mezcla perfecta.

"supongo que la Sra. Vanilla hizo el pastel como un regalo de cumpleaños." Confirmo Kronos, mientras lo saboreaba.

"En realidad, lo hicimos Cosmo y yo." Dijo Ana.

"Suponiendo que es nuestra primera vez." Agrego Cosmo.

"Bueno no lo niego, el pastel quedo delicioso." Concordó Knuckels.

"Creo que mi hija puede ser una chef en el futuro." Dijo vanagloriado Luke.

"Claro, pero primero tiene que aprender de quien le enseño." Contrarresto Vector.

"¿Que estas insinuando?" Pregunto en un tono de confusión pero de enojo a la vez.

"Pues que no sabe que soy un detective de primera generación, y a la vez se que Cosmo fue adiestrada por Tails para aprender a cocinarse ella sola." Explico en señal de victoria.

"Impresionante Vector, pues para la próxima vez podrías decirnos donde pusiste el dinero que tenemos para pagar nuestra nueva agencia." Dijo Charmy.

"¡CHARMYYY, ESO NO SE DICE EN VOZ ALTA!" Grito con un enorme rubor en su cara de cocodrilo.

"Ahora veo que una enorme cualidad carece de mucha ganancia." Dijo Bay Leaf, que se rieron ante eso.

Vector por su parte tenía el puño tan apretado por la humillación que le había pasado Charmy.

"Relájate Vector, en la vida hay tiempos malos y tiempos buenos, ya te van a tocar los buenos." Dijo Manic para calmarlo.

"Pues sería dentro de 20 años mas." Volvió a insultar Charmy, que en respuesta recibió un coscorrón bien fuerte.

"Y bien Tails, ¿Que se siente tener 11 años ahora?" Pregunto Sonic.

"Pues me siento… igual." Respondió Tails, sin saber a lo que quería llegar.

"Tienes 11 años, acaso no te sientes… no sé, diferente en cuanto a tu cuerpo." Dijo Block.

"Con respecto a que estoy un poco más alto sí, pero lo demás nada." Respondió francamente, "Un año más en mi vida no significa nada para mí, no es que ya sea un…" Como Tails iba a terminar la palabra, Luke lo miro con mala cara.

"¿Que eres un queee?" Pregunto con un tono de intriga y amenaza.

"U-Una persona de edad avanzada." Dijo Tails salvado por no haber terminado su frase.

"Pero pronto llegas a la pubertad Tails, ya deberías sentir al menos esas manifestaciones." Dijo Merrick intrigado.

"Si, como que sudas mucho cuando estas cerca de una chica que te gusta, repentinos cambios emocionales, además…" Comenzaba a explicar Amy.

"Basta Amy, lo vas a llenar de pesadillas." Corto Sonia.

"A mí no me importa si tenga un año más, saben que tengo mi mente en muchas cosas, y algo tan simple e importante para ustedes, puede ser un olvido para mí." Retomo su explicación.

"Entonces suponiendo lo que dijiste, un cumpleaños para ti no es importante." Dijo Charmy.

"Resumiendo todo eso, si." Confirmo sin rodeos.

"Bueno, cada uno tiene su propia forma de pensar acerca de un cumpleaños." Dijo Narcissus.

"Si, malgaste de dinero, un desorden enorme en el sitio, restos de comida que si no se guardan podrían descomponerse…" Comenzaba a poner ejemplos Block.

"Block, no suenes como Amy, ¿Quieres?" Pidió Kimera de mal gusto.

"Bueno, ya que acabamos de hablar, creo que es hora de los regalos." Dijo Cosmo, mientras iba a una habitación.

"Chicos, no tenían que comprarme regalos, tenerlos es lo mejor que me ha pasa…" Tails fue cortado, cuando fue agarrado por Kimera del cuello.

"¡Hermano, siempre dices lo mismo, por favor, nunca debes decirle que no a cosas gratis!"

Tails estaba a punto de hablar, cuando fue interrumpido por Cosmo que traía una gran cantidad de regalos, desde algo muy pequeño, hasta lo más grande. Lentamente los coloco encima de la mesa, por fortuna de no haber nada encima, ya que la habían limpiado. Tails fue por el primer paquete, era un poco grande envuelto en un papel violeta, señal de que era por parte de Luke.

Lentamente retiro el moño, y lo desenvolvió con cuidado, para guardar el papel por si quería usarlo alguna vez. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que era, un gran estuche rectangular de madera, que al abrirlo revelo un nuevo brazo robótico diferente, ya que soltaba un brillo idéntico a la armadura de los metarex.

"Es un nuevo brazo de combate." Dijo Luke.

"Nosotros estábamos viendo que aunque Bones te lo arregla, tu brazo está comenzando a oxidarse." Agrego Bay Leaf.

"Esta hecho de Megatal puro cómo pudiste ver, tiene los mismos trucos mas unos nuevos." Termino Narcissus, "Sera mucho más resistente cuando llegues a combatir."

Tails, simplemente sonrió ante tal regalo mientras lo tenía en sus brazos, una gran preocupación por este pedazo de metal que al estar correcto, comenzaba a rechinar y a fallar de vez en cuando. Tails, solamente les agradeció, y fue a su próximo obsequio.

"Este es por parte de Vanilla y Cream, nos pidieron que como no podían venir te lo dejáramos nosotros." Explico Vector.

"Y supongo que no le cobraste nada por ser su mensajero." Dijo Fiona sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

"¡PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO, MIS SERVICIOS SIEMPRE ESTAN A SU SERVICIO!" Grito Vector ante tal ofensa.

Tails, simplemente se rio, y comenzó a hacer el mismo procedimiento, revelando una caja, que al abrirla, resulto ser un chaleco de aviación. Sin dudarlo, Tails se lo puso, y sonreía mientras se fijaba.

"Me queda bien, lo usare todos los días." Dijo Tails en su felicidad.

"No todos los días Tails, que lo tienes que lavar de vez en cuando." Dijo Sonia tratando de calmarlo.

Tails, fue a su siguiente obsequio, una pequeña bolsita roja, atada con un cordel, mientras la desataba y metió la mano, se puso confundido al notar que era solo arena.

"Ese regalo es de parte mía." Dijo Kronos, levantando la mano.

"Un pésimo regalo, digo yo." Dijo Knuckels en burla.

Kronos, solamente se levanto de su asiento, y agarro la bolsa que tenia Tails, y deposito toda la arena en un recipiente. Luego, comenzó a poner su mano izquierda sobre la arena, casi estaba a punto de tocarla. De pronto, un resplandor rojo salió de su mano, y la arena tomo forma, mientras daba un ligero resplandor.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que veían, en un instante la arena tomo la forma de una estatuilla de vidrio, con la figura de Tails y Cosmo, tomados de la mano.

Todos, no dudaron siquiera en aplaudirle por tal truco, mientras Kronos, le entregaba la estatuilla a Tails.

"Dos palabras: Regalo Sorpresa." Dijo Kronos en señal de satisfacción.

Tails agradeció por la estatuilla, y la puso a un lado, yendo a su siguiente regalo. A juzgar por el papel con dibujos de joyas, no dudo siquiera en que se trataba de Rouge. Luego de retirar el papel, abrió la cajita, y se sorprendió de que en lugar de una joya, era una armónica de plata.

"Decidí darte algo diferente, esta vez." Respondió Rouge.

Tails solamente la guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y fue por la siguiente caja. Cada obsequio era diferente, el de shadow, resulto ser una herramienta multiuso, el de Galaxina, una capucha de aviación, mas unos guantes negros sin dedos para trabajar en su inventos, el de Amy, unas gafas especiales para andar sin problemas en el tornado.

Los regalos iban variando, desde una caja de bombones por parte de Bunny, un nuevo reloj comunicador por parte de Bones, hasta una tarjeta de su local de partes favorito por parte de los Chaotix.

"Te dije que teníamos que comprar algo más decente Vector." Regaño Espio.

"Cállate, además tiene un bonito eslogan." Contrarresto Vector en señal de frustración.

Sin embargo, Tails se detuvo en uno de ellos, que resulto ser las zapatillas de sonic.

Sonic, no puedo aceptar este obsequio tuyo." Dijo Tails impactado.

"Hermanito, que yo recuerde tú querías esas zapatillas por tanto tiempo, y no puede haber un mejor regalo que eso." Contrarresto Sonic.

"Pero que no las vas a necesitar, que pasara si…" Comenzaba a hablar Tails, cuando fue cortado por la risa de su hermano.

"No te preocupes, estas nuevas zapatillas que me hizo Chris son un poco mejores que esas, puedes usarlas, para mí ya es solo un regalo que le doy a mi hermano pequeño." Corto Sonic.

Tails, simplemente miraba la caja que contenía su regalo, sin duda algo que había anhelado tanto tiempo, y ahora lo tenía en sus manos, una única lagrima corrió en la mejilla del zorro de 11 años que simplemente agradeció con un fuerte abrazo, mientras que Sonic le devolvió el abrazo.

Continuando con sus descubrimientos, una cinta de ejercicios por parte de Knuckels.

"Y dices que mi regalo era estúpido." Dijo riendo ante tal regalo.

"¿Qué? El debe tener varios músculos, así las chicas se derretirían mas por el." Dijo en señal de protesta.

Una tabla de surf por parte de Merrick, una billetera con algunos cuantos mobiodolares por parte de Sonia y Manic, un cinturón con varios compartimientos para llevarse consigo por parte de Block, una nueva alcancía con la forma de un avión por parte de Kimera, y un arbolito de bonsái con la figura de Tails por parte de Ana.

"Bien creo que ya son todos." Dijo Cosmo al darse cuenta de que no quedaba ningún regalo mas.

"Es obvio que Fiona, y Omega, no han traído ningún regalo." Dijo Amy de mala gana.

"Oye, me importa un cacahuate el cumpleaños de ese zorrito." Dijo Fiona de mala gana.

"yo no sé lo que le gusta a un mobiano." Dijo Omega.

De pronto, se oyeron golpes en la puerta, y Cosmo fue rápidamente a abrirla, para ver a Lion, Gedo Mazu, Gaia, Sally, Slime, Silver y Blaze, cada uno con su respectivo obsequio.

"Buenos días, ¿Dónde está mi ancestro cumpleañero?" Pregunto en broma.

Cosmo indico hacia la otra habitación, y sin dudarlo fueron a saludarlo, dejando en la mesa los otros regalos.

"Con razón veía que faltaban varias caras." dijo Ana sospechando algo.

"¿Llegamos tarde para el pastel?" Pregunto Gedo, muerto de hambre.

"Casi no quedo nada, pero aun quedo." Respondió Luke.

"Bueno, siempre que quedo algo, no hay ningún problema." Dijo Lion.

"Oye Lion, ¿y ese huevo tan grande?" Pregunto Amy curiosa.

"¿No le vas a pedir a Tails que se haga un homelet como regalo de su cumpleaños?" Pregunto dudando Kimera.

"Tonterías, este es un huevo chibi." Respondió molesto.

"Un huevo… ¿Qué?" Preguntaron todos confundidos.

"Cada uno de nosotros poseemos una versión chau que está en el mundo de los espíritus, estas criaturas están conectados con nosotros, tanto en nuestras emociones, como en lo que nos sucede." Explico Lion, "La razón por la que traje este huevo, es porque ya está a punto de abrirse, y el chibi Tails que saldrá deberá estar bajo el cuidado de Tails y Cosmo, es como un sello por haber alterado el tiempo de su mundo."

"Lion, ¿cuando ese huevo va a abrirse?" Pregunto Bones, mientras golpeaba un poquito el huevo.

Su respuesta vino en un instante, cuando vio que el huevo comenzó a temblar, y comenzaba a romperse.

"En 3, 2, ¡1!" Dijo en un instante, como el huevo se abrió soltando una enrome cantidad de humo.

Cuando el humo se disipo, el chibi no había aparecido.

"¿Adonde esta?" Pregunto Luke, mirando en todas las direcciones.

"Oh… ¡AAAHHH!" Grito Ana de golpe, mientras apuntaba su sitio.

Todos se enfocaron en donde estaba y se sorprendieron. Justo sentado encima de la cabeza de Tails, había una especie de chao con las características de Tails. Tras mover un poco la cabeza, Tails miro hacia arriba, solo para estar un poco molesto.

Todos simplemente se reían por tal apariencia, incluso Fiona que trato de contener sus enormes carcajadas, no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más. El único que no se reía fue Omega, ya que no encontraba lo gracioso en esto.

"¡AAAJAJAJAJA! ¡MI ESTOMAGO ME ESTA MATANDO, LLAMEN A UN DOCTOR!" Gritaba Kimera entre su aullada risa que no se detenía.

Sin embargo, todo mundo fue callado cuando Tails le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, causándole un chichón.

"¡DEJEN DE REIRSE!" Grito en señal de rabia.

"Oye Tails, no nos culpes de que apareciera de una manera graciosa." Dijo Luke, tratando de recobrar la cordura.

"Chicos, creo que es una buena idea regresar a nuestros apartamentos." Dijo Ana tras el repentino ataque de risa.

"Tails, nuestros regalos están en la mesa, no dudes siquiera en llamarnos por cualquier duda." Dijo Gaia, mientras se retiraba.

"Fue un excelente cumpleaños, nos vemos mañana." Dijo Fiona con una sonrisa, mientras se iba con su grupo.

"Adiós primo." Dijo Merrick, que al igual que el resto se estaba marchando.

Pero no se podían marcharse sin antes volver a ver a Tails y a su adorno de cabeza.

"Chiii." Chillo el chibi Tails.

Todos no dudaron en retomar sus carcajadas exageradas, y hasta se veía como las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos.

"¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, REGRESEN A SUS APARTAMENTOS!" Gritaba Tails, con el puño cerrado.

…

"¿Que es lo que te dieron de regalo los demás?" Preguntaba Cosmo en su cuarto.

"El de Gaia, un itinerario para continuar con mis entrenamientos especiales." Respondió de mala gana, con el chibi Tails durmiendo en su cabeza, "El de Gedo Mazu, una gema azul muy extraña, cambia de tamaño, y no sé porque."

"Pregúntale a Gedo mañana Tails." Dijo Kimera preparándose para dormir.

"¿Que paso con Sally, Silver y Blaze?" Pregunto Kronos.

"Una cadena dorada de brazo con mi nombre escrito, unas capuchas de brazo para el invierno, y una lámpara de lava." Dijo de acuerdo al orden.

"En teoría, una gran cantidad de regalos." Confirmo Block.

"¿Y el de Slime?" Pregunto Bones.

"Una espada muy ligera, pero extraña." Respondió mientras la observaba en su mano.

"Bueno, creo que fue un buen cumpleaños." Dijo Block.

"Lástima que no pudimos bailar." Dijo kimera.

"Pero si reírnos." Dijo Gedo Mazu, mientras pudo ver al chibi Tails todavía en su cabeza, "Creo que chibi le gusta tu cabeza tan peluda."

"Pues perdóname que sea peluda, no importa cuántas veces me lo sacudas, siempre se regresa ahí, más le vale que no haga cosas ahí arriba." Dijo, mientras lo miraba aun con la rabia.

"Bueno, de todas formas es hora de dormir, que chibi no los moleste- ¡AUH!" Grito Bones de golpe, tras recibir un portazo por parte de Tails golpeándolo en la nariz.

Cuando Tails fue a su cuarto, accidentalmente no sabía que Cosmo aun estaba en ropa interior, revelando sus curvas delicadas. Tanto Tails, como chibi Tails se quedaron con el rostro tan enrojecido, que pensaban que tenían fiebre. Sin embargo, Tails no tenía instintos de lujuria, el solamente se había enamorado de su rostro y sus sentimientos, pero ver su cuerpo casi expuesto, lo hizo sentir delirando en su cabeza.

Cosmo se dio cuenta de que Tails estaba parado detrás de ella, mirando lo que hacía y en un instante, se cubrió con una sabana.

"¡TAILS, QUE ESTAS…!" Grito Cosmo, con un fuerte rubor.

"Lo siento, no sabía que te estabas cambiando y…" Tails comenzaba a formular una respuesta.

"No, Tails, no es nada, es solo que… que me sorprendiste es todo, pero… podrías retirarte por un minuto." Pidió Cosmo aun avergonzada.

"¿Qué?... ¡Oh si!" Dijo retirándose de su habitación, mientras se golpeaba el codo con el marco de la puerta, y cerrando la puerta rápidamente, "¡Ouch!" Grito en silencio.

Cosmo, simplemente se rio ante la vergüenza de su novio, no sabía cómo, pero eso lo hacía más lindo de lo que era. Mientras se ponía el camisón, descubrió un paquete que estaba tirado en el suelo. Seguramente, se cayó cuando agarro de un tirón las sabanas para cubrirse.

Tras sacarle su envoltura, se sorprendió de que fuera solo una caja con dulces de menta. Ella, en la confusión, llamo a Tails.

"¡Tails, ya estoy lista!" Grito Cosmo.

Tails entro lentamente, con Chibi Tails aun en su cabeza, tratando de decir algo, pero parecía que se le había enredado la lengua. Cosmo simplemente coloco un dedo índice a sus labios, mostrando una sonrisa con un rubor carmesí.

"Está bien, cariño..." Ella dijo con una dulce sonrisa: "Yo sé que fue un accidente. Además, si hay alguien que confía con verme así, eres tú."

"S-sí..." Tails dijo sentir una gota de sudor gotea por su frente, "L-lo siento, otra vez. Vi la puerta abierta y aunque-Sabes, tienes increíblemente una hermosa figura y..."

La Sedriana se rió ante la timidez de su novio, siempre admirando lo respetuoso que era de ella.

"Tails, creo que hay dos regalos mas." Dijo Cosmo.

Tails se sintió intrigado, y se fijo en ellos. El primero era la caja de dulces de menta que había encontrado Cosmo, y lo segundo fue un pequeño paquete por parte de Cosmo.

La caja de dulces lo encontré encima de la cama, mientras que este es de mi parte." Dijo Cosmo, entregándoselo.

Tails simplemente los acepto, y se fijo en la caja de dulces.

"No importaba, es que… me había comido uno." Explico en la timidez.

"No, no hay ningún problema, además estoy lleno, los comeré mañana." dijo Tails, mientras ponía la caja en su escritorio.

Luego abrió el envoltorio del regalo de Cosmo, y simplemente sonrió, resulto ser un marco de una fotografía, con la foto de él y Cosmo, ubicados en un muelle con el sol en ocultándose en el mar, mientras se daban un beso.

"Es precioso." Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Tails, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto.

"No te preguntaron porque se les había olvidado, pero… ¿Que fue lo que deseaste antes de soplar las velas?"

"Si lo que quiero ya lo tengo Cosmo, mis mejores amigos, y a ti, que es un deseo hecho realidad." Respondió con un ligero rubor.

Cosmo, simplemente le sonrió, y lentamente se acercaba a su rostro, al mismo tiempo lo hacia Tails, y fue una única conexión, no importaba si chibi Tails aun estaba en su cabeza, cuando se daban un beso, todo parecía ignorarle. Curiosamente, Cosmo empezó a sentir la sensación de algo explorando su boca dejando escapar un grito al darse cuenta de que era la lengua de Tails. Sin embargo, muy pronto empezó a relajarse, como ella hizo lo mismo tomando sus besos más lejos de los que nunca habían ido. Después de todo fue dicho y hecho Cosmo retrocedió dejando escapar algunas respiraciones suaves antes de sonreír con satisfacción.  
>"Te amo, miles Prowers." Dijo con voz suave.<p>

"Y yo a ti, Cosmo la sedriana." Respondio.

Luego, lentamente fueron a su cama, acurrucándose el uno al otro, con la cabeza de Cosmo en su pecho blanco suave, y sus colas alrededor de ella, mientras Chibi Tails se puso a un lado de la cama, como si fuera un gatito. Pero poco sabían que en la ventana, una figura observo el bello momento, y se había dibujado una sonrisa.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos Maya?" Pregunto su títere.

"Hay que prepararnos para la fiesta. Aunque Tails, no haya comido mi dulce especial, Cosmo lo va a traer hasta mi." Decía, con una risita socarrona, "Después de todo, es como dice mi hermana, si quieres pescar un pez gordo, tengo que tener una tentadora carnada."

Mientras se reía, se bajaba del árbol a grandes salto, y tras aterrizar en la tierra, empezó a correr a su sitio, pero se detuvo cerca de un rio, mientras miraba su reflejo.

"Pero no puedo presentarme así, necesito retocarme un poco." Dijo, mientras se saco las gafas revelando un brillo dorado en los ojos, y se quitaba la máscara, seguido de todo su disfraz, soltando un resplandor dorado.

"¡Perfecto, así debe ser siempre una mujer perfecta!" Decía mientras corría adentrándose en lo bosque, dejando su disfraz atrás, inconsciente de que a ella misma también la estaban siguiendo, y era un sujeto disfrazado de Sonic.

"Ay, ay ,ay, Maya, siempre haces lo mismo cuando Tiffany te saca los ojos de encima." Dijo pegando un salto hacia otro árbol.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Kimera: Hermano, ¿qué pasa?

Kronos: Si Tails, recién son las 2 de la mañana.

Tails: ¡Cosmo ha desaparecido!

Gedo Mazu: quien la secuestro.

Bones: No han forzado la cerradura.

Block: Oigan, miren hay un rastro.

En el próximo capítulo: Soy Maya el gato, caerás bajo mi hipnosis.

Maya: Vamos Tails, sigue mi rastro, que pronto serás mío.

…

Así termina este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar comentarios.


	46. Capitulo 46: Soy Maya el gato

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, este es corto, pero debo pensar más en lo que sigue. Disfrútenlo.

…

Capitulo 46: Soy Maya el gato, caerás bajo mi hipnosis.

Tails se movía lentamente en su cama, pero lentamente se despertó tras captar algo extraño. No podía sentir el olor de los capullos de Cosmo mientras inhalaba. De hecho, tras lentamente desaparecer su somnolencia, no estaba ni Cosmo, ni Chibi Tails.

"Qué raro…" Dijo para si mismo, mientras iba al cuarto de baño.

El golpeo varias veces la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"¿Cosmo, estas ahí adentro?" Pregunto alzando la voz, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Lentamente, agarro la manija de la puerta, y la abrió lentamente. Detestaba invadir la propiedad privada de alguien, incluyendo de su novia, pero tenía que saber si estaba dentro para poder calmarse. Sin embargo, la tensión aumento tras ver que no estaba en el baño.

Rápidamente, fue a la habitación de sus amigos moviéndolos para que despertara.

"Hermano, recién son las 2 de la mañana…" Dijo de mala gana Kimera, mientras se erguía en la cama.

"Si, apenas dormimos por 3 horas." Agrego Bones.

"Tenemos un problema." Dijo Tails.

…

Pronto, todo el grupo comenzaba a buscar por los alrededores. Block buscaba alrededor del estadio, Bones, Gedo Mazu y Kimera recorrían los cielos en busca de Cosmo. Mientras, Kronos y Tails revisaba los alrededores del bosque.

"¿Pero adonde diablos se fue esa plantita?" Pregunto de mala gana Bones.

"No sé, pero espero que tenga una buena razón para ponernos a buscarla en mi descanso requerido." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

"Gedo, podrías dejar de pensar solo en ti mismo." Dijo Kimera malhumorado.

…

Todos gritaban el nombre de Cosmo, pero no captaban respuesta, y cada vez Tails se ponía más tenso.

"Tranquilo Tails, la vamos a encontrar." Dijo Kronos, poniendo una mano en su hombro para sí reconfortarlo.

Sin embargo, se oyo un leve chillido, que se acercaba justo adonde ambos estaban ahora. De pronto, saliendo rápidamente de los arbustos era Chibi Tails, tratando de frenar sin éxito, que por desgracia se impacto en la cara de Kronos, tirándolo al suelo.

Un leve pitido se oyó en el comunicador de Bones, y él lo abrió, apareciendo la imagen de Tails.

"_Reúne a todos en esta ubicación, encontré una pista."_ Dijo Tails.

Bones asintió con la cabeza, e inmediatamente los 3 fueron adonde estaba Tails y Kronos, seguido por Block, que fue llamado por su nuevo comunicador de muñeca.

…

Pronto, el grupo de 5 esperaba la llegada de Block, que podía verse a la distancia, corriendo con la fuerza que tenia. Tras llegar con el grupo, el simplemente se apoyo en sus rodillas, respirando pesadamente.

"Perdóneme… es que… del estadio… hasta aquí… es mucha distancia." Dijo Block entre respiraciones.

"No importa, bien ahora dime, ¿que estabas haciendo en el bosque?" Pregunto Tails a su chibi Tails.

"Chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi…" Era lo único que decía chibi Tails mientras se movía sin control como un perrito suplicando que le dieran su comida.

"No entendí no J." Dijo de mala gana Bones.

"si ni siquiera dijo J." Contrarresto block.

"¡QUE NO ENTENDI UNA PALABRA DE LO QUE DIJO, IMBECIL!" Grito enojado.

"Dijo que Cosmo salió de la cama, se vistió, salió del apartamento, y se fue al bosque, ignorando que él lo seguía." Explico Kimera.

Todos simplemente se quedaron impactados por la traducción que hizo.

"¿Qué? Yo sé entender el lenguaje de los chaos, y por ser parte chao, era lógico que pudiera traducirlo." Dijo de mala gana ante la impresión.

"¿Bien, puede decirnos en donde esta?" Pregunto Tails.

"Chi chi chi chi chi chi." Decía chibi Tails, mientras le tomaba la mano a Tails jalándolo fuertemente.

"Quiere que lo sigan." Dijo Kimera.

"Bien, Kimera vendrá conmigo, ustedes 4 se quedaran en el hotel, si hay algún problema mandare nuestra ubicación por el comunicador, hasta entonces estén alerta." Ordeno Tails.

"no crees que sea buena idea que todos vayamos a buscarla." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

"La habitación de nuestro hotel esta vacía, y si nos llegamos a tardar mucho, entonces los demás irán ahí para averiguar lo que paso, y si descubren que no hay nadie, entonces se entraran a preocupar." Explico Tails, "Sobre todo los sedrianos."

"Por favor, ¿Que es lo peor que pasara?" Pregunto Bones.

Kimera, se acerco a Bones, y le susurro levemente a su oído, tras terminar, Bones se torno de un blanco casi fantasmal.

"¡PUES QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO, VAYAN A BUSCAR A TU NOVIA TAILS!" Grito en el terror.

Todos dieron una risa ligera ante la reacción de Bones, y decidieron seguir sus órdenes.

…

Pronto, Tails y Kimera estaban siendo guiados por Chibi Tails, que revoloteaba en el aire, trazando rumbo fijo. La caminata, tardo apenas 40 minutos, cuando finalmente llegaron a una especie de caverna. Al parecer estaba adornada con globo de colores, listones, y en el lado derecho, había un letrero en forma de flecha con algo escrito.

"Bienvenidos a la fiesta de cumpleaños privada de Tails, por favor entren." Decía Kimera lo que estaba pintado en el letrero, "Tails, no sabía que tenias una fiesta de cumpleaños privada."

"Si no lo planee, además mi cumpleaños ya paso hace poco." Dijo Tails, sabiendo que pasada la medianoche su cumpleaños acababa.

"Pues creo que alguien no está bien enterado." Dijo Kimera de gracia.

"Pues no hay problema si entramos." Dijo Tails, mientras Chibi Tails se ponía en su cabeza por protección.

Kimera asintió, y ambos entraron en la caverna, temiendo lo peor. Mientras ingresaban cada vez más y mas, la luz que había estaba desapareciendo. Dentro de poco tiempo, estaba totalmente oscuro.

"¡AUCH!" Grito de mala gana Kimera, generando eco a su vez.

"¿Que paso?" Pregunto ocasionando eco.

"Creo que me choque con algo." Respondió.

"Quizás una estalagmita, o una estalactita." Dijo Tails.

"Creo que ni fu ni fa, que alguien encienda una luz, por favor." Pidió Kimera, creyendo que había alguien adentro.

De pronto, unas fuertes luces salieron de unos reflectores, que por desgracia Kimera se había chocado con uno de ellos, segándolo con la fuerte luz.

"¡QUERIA QUE ILUMINARAN EL LUGAR, NO QUE ME ILUMINEN A MI!" Grito con las manos en sus ojos sensibles.

Pronto, Tails noto como era dentro de la cueva, había una larga mesa, con un gran mantel de color miel, encima había platos, tazas de té, mas unos bocadillos, y teteras calientes para poder servirse, mas varios contenedores de azúcar, cucharitas, era más bien una fiesta de té.

En el fondo de la mesa, había una mobiana gata de color amarillo, leyendo una revista, mientras tenía una taza de té en su mano izquierda, poseía guantes blancos con un claro tono celeste, llevaba una falda celeste, con unas zapatillas verdes, una remera blanca, que decía 'yo amo el chocolate' llevaba un sombrero de mago color negro, que cubría su oreja izquierda puntiaguda, poseía ojos verde esmeralda, con una larga cola que se movía de un lado a otro, más un largo cabellos, que casi cubría su ojo derecho.

La niña gata, alzo un poco la vista mirando a Tails y a Kimera, y sin ninguna vacilación cerro su revista, poniéndola encima de la mesa, al igual que su taza de té, pero no sin antes dar un último sorbo, mientras recogía una marioneta de Tails, y se la puso en su mano derecha, sonriéndole a sus invitados.

"Vaya, vaya, sean bienvenidos a mi fiesta Tails y Kimera." Saludo ella a la vez con su mano izquierda.

"¿Como sabes nuestros nombres?" Pregunto curioso Kimera.

"Como no sabría sus nombres, si ustedes son uno de los equipos con más cualidades de llegar a la semifinal." Respondió mostrando una larga sonrisa.

"Queras decir la final." Corrigió Tails.

"No, lo que dice es cierto, llegarían a la semifinal, pues perderán contra nosotros si nos llegamos a enfrentar." Explico la marioneta de Tails.

"Así que eres una ventrílocuo." Dijo Kimera ante lo que vio.

"Y por como lo veo una fanática de mi." Agrego Tails.

"Que delato eso, bueno creo que no hace falta que me lo respondas, no quieren beber un poco de té, es un té especial, mi té especial, mi especialidad." Dijo riendo un poco a la vez.

"¿Donde está Cosmo?" Pregunto finalmente Tails.

"¿Cosmo, quien es Cosmo?" Pregunto la chica.

"Maya, no se referirán a nuestra sirviente." Dijo su marioneta.

"Ay, pero te acuerdas mejor que yo mi pequeña cosita." Dijo ahora la llamada Maya, mientras daba un ligero silbido.

En un instante, una figura aparecía lentamente al lado suyo. Se trataba de Cosmo, pero en lugar de su traje habitual, llevaba un traje de mesera, teniendo una bandeja con barras de chocolate, mostrando una mirada vacía, sin el resplandor de sus ojos.

"¡COSMO, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!" Grito Tails, ante tal aparición.

"Es inútil, ella no puede responderte, y la razón es sencilla…" Dijo la marioneta

"Le hemos colocado una pequeña idea en su mente, una especie de sugestión hipnótica especial, es un tema bastante complejo y complicado, seguro no lo entenderían, pero como verán funciona." Explico maya, mientras agarraba una barra de chocolate, y la abría, comiéndosela de mordisco a mordisco, "ahora ella es mía, ella es mía, y dentro de poco ustedes 2 también lo estarán también, pero podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil, o de la manera difícil, ¿Que les parece?" Pregunto en un tono maléfico a la vez.

"Si tú crees que yo seré tu sirviente, estás loca." Dijo Tails en la rabia.

"Estoy loca por ti, y quien dijo que serás mi sirviente, serás algo mejor que mi sirviente, serás mi mejor novio, los otros Tails son muy anticuados, aunque poseen algo de ti, yo prefiero mas al Tails bien completo." Agrego maya.

"¿Dijiste otros Tails?" Pregunto confundido Kimera.

"Una fiesta no sería una fiesta si no hay invitados, y por si no lo saben…" Decía mientras la marioneta de Tails saco de su boca un silbato de plata, tras terminar su barra de chocolate, maya se lo saco de su boca, y se preparaba, "Hay muchos." Termino soplando su silbato, soltando un leve zumbido.

Pronto detrás de ella, aparecían muchos mobianos de diferentes razas colores, tamaños, pero todos tenían una máscara con la imagen de Tails, que al parecer tenían un dispositivo conectado desde su máscara, hacia su nuca.

"Esto no se ve nada bien." Dijo Kimera, viendo que estaban siendo rodeados.

"A mí me gusta hacer algo para poder despertarme mas." Dijo Tails, listo para el combate.

"¿Con que quieren pelear, ah?" Pregunto la marioneta.

"Bueno, no caerá mal un poco de entretenimiento, quiero que lo capturen, pero sin hacerle daño, lo quiero completito." Dijo maya, dando un silbido de su silbato.

En un instante, todos se lanzaron hacia Tails y Kimera, listos para pelear.

…

En el próximo Capitulo: Kimera: Tails, parece que tendrás una admiradora numero uno para siempre.

Tails: A mí me gustan las fanáticas, pero no los de esa clase.

Kimera: Bueno, al menos da un buen entretenimiento.

Tails: Deja de decir tonterías, y enfócate en lo que haces.

En el próximo capítulo: Pelea en la caverna, persecución de un fanático.

Maya: no vas a huir de miiii.

Marioneta: No te asustes Tails, con el tiempo te vas a acostumbrar a ella.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.


	47. Capitulo 47: Pelea en la caverna

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, no lo pude poner antes por una tormenta que duro casi 3 días. Disfrútenlo.

…

Capitulo 47: Pelea en la caverna, persecución de un fanático.

"Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo." Dijo Block yendo de un sector a otro.

"Block, ¿Quieres hacer el favor de quedarte quieto? Creo que me estoy mareando." Dijo Bones que se sentía un poco mal.

"Perdóname, señor don tranquilo, pero yo soy el que realmente se preocupa de la situación actual." Respondió de mala gana.

"Block, haz el favor de no levantar la voz." Regaño Gedo Mazu.

"Si, que no se te olvide de que el papi de Cosmo, esta debajo de nosotros." Agrego Kronos.

"Lo sé, pero…" Comenzaba a hablar Block, cuando oyó un leve golpeteo en la puerta, "¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo Luke, ¿Quién es el pirado que está caminando como loco y habla en fuerte?" Pregunto en su respuesta a la vez.

"Te lo dije, cara sin boca." Dijo en susurro Gedo Mazu.

"Disculpa señor, pero es que… es que… Ah, es que Block le dieron ganas de ir al baño, y resulta que Cosmo se está tardando mucho, creo que tuvo un mal sueño, y se da una ducha para quitarse el sudor." Explico Kronos, tratando de creerle.

"Pero yo no oigo el sonido de la regadera." Contrarresto Luke, prestando mucha atención, sin poder oír el agua corriendo, ya que el baño, estaba en un sector bastante cerca de donde estaba.

"Ah sí, creo que debió terminar, y ahora se está secando." Agrego.

Luke se quedo callado por varios minutos, Kronos siempre detestaba el silencio largo de cualquier amigo suyo, hasta el del mas paciente, podía sentir como una gota de sudor caía de su barbilla, con rumbo hacia el alfombrado.

"Está bien, mañana a la mañana pasare para ver como esta." Hablo finalmente.

Kronos simplemente soltó un suspiro de alivio, y le respondió.

"Seguro, no hay problema, perdón por despertarlo."

Podía oírse como los pasos del sedriano se alejaban lentamente, y todos se aliviaron del enorme problema que surgiría.

"Escucha Block, si Luke se llega a enterar de lo que pasa, vamos a decir que tu eres el responsable." Amenazo Bones.

"¿Pero por que yo?" Pregunto malhumorado.

"Casi nos salvamos de Luke, pero si no te quedas quietito y callado, seguramente volverá, y será por tu culpa." Explico Gedo Mazu malhumorado.

"Está bien, seré silencioso como un ratón." Prometió, con una gota de sudor.

"Si con esa armadura haces más ruido que un ratón." Bromeo Bones.

"Muy gracioso, muy gracioso." Dijo malhumorado, que en respuesta se reían levemente.

…

Un mobiano fue impactado en una de las paredes de la caverna, que inmediatamente se levanto sin problemas. Kimera se agarro a uno de ellos, y lanzándolo como una muñeca de trapo, lo impacto contra un grupo que se lanzaba contra él, pero se impacto al fijarse que se volvían a poner de pie.

"Tails, aquí algo anda mal." Dijo Kimera en voz alta.

Tails, le daba un gancho derecho a uno de ellos, mientras que con un salto, dio una patada giratoria a uno que lo atacaba por detrás, tirándolo al suelo. Sin embargo, ambos se levantaron como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

"Así es, no importa cuántas veces los golpeamos, simplemente se ponen de pie." Dijo en la fatiga que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

Maya y su marioneta, soltaron una carcajada al estilo del doctor Eggman.

"Jo jo jo, es inútil, solo están acortando su destino." Dijo la marioneta.

"Mis Tails tienen que cumplir lo que les ordeno a como dé lugar, por ende no importa si sufren de fatiga, sed o hambre, ellos aguantaran todos los golpes que reciben, y simplemente se pondrán de pie, lanzándose hacia la batalla." Explico Maya sonriendo.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma." Dijo Kimera, mientras embestía a sus enemigos a sus enemigos como un toro embravecido.

Al detenerse, fue frente a uno de ellos, y le lanzo una serie de golpes en todo el cuerpo, terminando con un gancho en la mandíbula, mandándolo al suelo, pero el resultado era el mismo.

Todos se levantaban, y rápidamente se fueron contra un Kimera debilitado. Tails, evadía a su grupo captor estando en el aire, y con un rápido movimiento, lanzo una serie de caos Spears, con un impacto garantizado, pero sin el resultado que esperaba.

"¿Cómo podemos encargarnos de esto?" Pregunto Tails en la desesperación.

En ese momento, Chibi Tails había saltado de su cabeza, volando sin ser visto hacia donde estaba Maya.

"Maya, creo que hay que cerrar esto con broche de oro." Dijo la marioneta.

"Hay, tienes mucha razón." Decía Maya mientras sacaba su silbato, y se preparaba para soplar, "bien mi nueva orden, es que lo retengan para así ponerles sus mascarillas de cumpleaños."

Pero cuando se disponía a soplar, el silbato había desaparecido de su mano.

"EYYY, ¿DONDE MI SILBATITO?" Pregunto buscando a su alrededor.

"Ahí esta Maya." Dijo su marioneta, indicándole con uno de sus bracitos.

Maya miro hacia arriba, y era chibi Tails, con su silbato en su boca.

"¡OYE TU ENANITO, DAME MI SILBATO!" Grito malhumorada.

Chibi Tails, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"¡VE POR EL!" Grito lanzando su marioneta contra él, con un hilo enganchado a su muñeca.

"¡VE CON PAPA!" Dijo la marioneta, con las manos listas para agarrarlo.

Sin embargo, Chibi Tails lo esquivo sin ningún problema. En cambio, la marioneta regreso a la mano de su dueña, que se estaba enojando. Chibi Tails, aprovecho la oportunidad, mientras respiraba, al exhalar lo hacía por la boca provocando varios silbidos fuertes, e inmediatamente, los Tails sirvientes se quedaron congelados, ya que no captaban esa clase de orden.

Kimera y Tails simplemente miraron impactados ante lo que paso.

"Hermano, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" Pregunto Kimera.

"Creo que Chibi Tails nos ha salvado la vida." Dijo Tails, mientras respiraba pesadamente.

Mientras, Maya trataba de saltar lo más alto que podía, tratando de agarrar a Chibi Tails.

"¡DAME…! ¡MI…! ¡SILBATO!" Decía entre brincos, pero sin obtener éxito.

Se detuvo cuando sintió un leve toque en su hombro, y simplemente se dio la vuelta.

"¿No interrumpo gatita?" Pregunto Kimera, para luego darle un buen golpe en la cara, mandándola contra la mesa de bocadillos, rompiéndola en dos.

Inmediatamente, Tails agarro a Cosmo y al cargo en sus hombros, mientras que Chibi Tails soltó el silbato, y regreso a su lugar actual.

"Lamentamos no quedarnos para tu fiesta, pero ya es hora de dormir." Bromeo Tails.

"Adiós, espero que no tengas pesadillas con tanta azúcar." Agrego Kimera, mientras ambos se iban de la caverna, rumbo hacia el hotel.

Maya se levanto lentamente, toda cubierta de glaseado, chocolate, y te ya tibio.

"Creo que es hora de marcharnos Maya." Dijo su marioneta.

"Ese… Ese enano se burlo de mi." Decía, mientras parecía un volcán a punto de explotar, "¡No voy a dejar que escapen!" Grito enfurecida.

"Maya, ya es tarde, y tu hermana ya te debe estar buscando." Suplico la marioneta.

"¡TE PONES EN CONTRA MIA, YO NI TE NECESITO, REGRESA AL ARBOL DE DONDE TE CREE!" Dijo Maya, mientras se sacaba la marioneta y la puso a un lado, "Van a saber con quién se han metido."

Mientras se disponía a irse, Maya saco su lengua para saborear un poco el chocolate que había en sus labios, y dio un fuerte escupido.

"¡ESTO ES AMARGO, LES DIJE A MIS TAILS QUE DEBIA SER CHOCOLATE DULCE!" Grito, mientras saco una toalla, y se saco lo mejor posible lo que tenía en su pelaje.

…

"Quien lo hubiera imaginado, creo que vas a tener una acosadora de por vida hermano." Dijo Kimera en broma.

"No hagas bromas de mal gusto Kimera, creo que se cómo se siente Sonic, siendo perseguido por Amy." Dijo Tails.

"Bueno, al menos debió aprender la lección." Agrego Kimera.

Sin embargo todo cambio, cuando vieron un ataque de energía lanzado justo a sus lados, impactándose contra un árbol. Ambos se fijaron de donde provenía, y era ni más ni menos que de Maya, que les estaba pisando los talones.

"O tal vez no." Contrarresto Tails.

Maya estaba corriendo lo más rápido posible para poder alcanzarlos, mientras se disponía a lanzar otro ataque.

"Hermano, a levantar vuelo." Pidió kimera.

"Si." Concordó.

En unos segundos, las alas salieron de la espalda de Kimera, y Tails roto sus colas en forma de hélice, y ambos salieron del bosque.

"Ja, no se van a escapar esta vez, porque yo misma se que los gatos…" Mientras hablaba comenzó a trepar rápidamente un enorme árbol, para llegar a la cima, "somos buenos trepadores, y a la vez saltadores." Termino pegando un salto, hacia otro árbol.

En cuestión de segundos, kimera y Tails estaban siendo perseguidos en el aire. Tras pegar un salto, Maya lanzo una bola de energía blanca de su mano, y lo lanzo hacia su objetivo. Tails, consiguió esquivarlo apenas por poco, pero tras rozarlo, le dejo un grave dolor haciendo que soltara a Cosmo.

"¡MALDICION!" Maldijo para sí mismo, mientras iba a rescatarla.

Sin embargo, Maya lo agarro por el tobillo, mientras se aferro fuertemente a un árbol.

"¡AARGH, SUELTAME, SUELTAME, SUELTAMEEE!" Grito tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

"De ninguna manera, ustedes han arruinado mi sorpresa, y cuando seas mi nuevo novio te daré tremendo regaño, jejeje." Dijo Maya.

Sin embargo, pego un fuerte grito al sentir una fuerte mordida en su cola, y al fijarse, era chibi Tails mordiéndola fuertemente.

"¡AAAHHH, SUELTAME BICHO MAL NACIDO!" Grito, dando una fuerte sacudida de su cola, lanzando al Chibi Tails contra un árbol, "Espero que este vacunado contra la rabia, bien donde me que- ¡Ouuch!" Grito de golpe tras recibir un cabezazo por parte de Tails justo en el rostro.

En reacción, Maya tuvo que soltarlo, mientras se agarraba la cara del dolor.

"¡OOOHHH, OTRA VEZ EN LA CARA!" Grito en el dolor.

"Tails, fue rápidamente por Chibi Tails, y fue a toda velocidad por Cosmo.

"¡DEMONIOS, NO VOY A ALCANZAR!" Grito para sí mismo.

Chibi Tails, se puso nuevamente en su cabeza, aferrándose lo mejor que pudo por la alta velocidad que iba Tails. Sin embargo, Tails desacelero un poco tras ver que Kimera la cacho justo a tiempo.

"¡KIMERA, MUEVETE RAPIDO, AHÍ VIENE LA GATA LOCA!" Grito Tails a su hermano.

Maya, se había repuesto, y tomo su sombrero para luego lanzarlo hacia ellos. Mientras giraba, salieron cuchillas alrededor, Tails lo esquivo sin problemas. Mientras, Kimera salió de su zona de ataque impactándose contra varios árboles, cortándolos con facilidad, regresando a su dueña, quien lo agarro sin problemas, y lo coloco n su cabeza, retomando su persecución.

"Maldita sea, esos 3 ya me están causando muchos problemas." Dijo para sí misma.

Pronto, Maya estaba consiguiendo acercarse hacia sus objetivos.

"Oye hermano, ¿Por qué no bajamos y peleamos con tu acosadora?" Pregunto kimera.

"No, Kimera, me estoy fijando de que tiene un carácter estilo Amy, tú solo vuela para que no nos alcance." Respondió Tails.

Lentamente, Maya se estaba acercando cada vez más y más, estaba a punto de agarrarlos, y se podía oírse una risa triunfal.

"Maldición, literalmente ya sé cómo se siente Sonic al ser perseguido por Amy, ¿qué debo hacer?" Pregunto para sí mismo.

En un instante, chibi Tails salto a la espalda de Kimera, y fue hasta su oído susurrándole algo.

"¿Que te está diciendo Kimera?" Pregunto Tails.

"Dice que tienes que cerrar los ojos, solo tienes que confiar en él, creo que se le ocurrió algo." Respondió.

"Está bien." Dijo mientras hacia lo que le pidió.

"¡Ya casi los tengooo, ja ja ja ja!" Dijo en su risa.

Rápidamente, chibi Tails se puso en la espalda de Kimera, frente a Maya, y lentamente cerró los ojos. En un instante los abrió, y salieron un gran resplandor, iluminando todo el lugar.

Maya freno de golpe, y grito tras ver la enorme luz, que le ilumino por completo. En un instante, ella puso sus manos al frente de ella, y gritaba muy fuertemente.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS, MIS OJOOS!" Gritaba mientras se movía de un lado a otro con las manos en la cara.

"Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba." Dijo Kimera, deteniéndose para observar el resultado.

Tails abrió un poco los ojos, tras ver que el resplandor se había desvanecido, solo para ver a Maya aferrada a un árbol, con las manos en la cara, gritando a los cuatro vientos

"Hermano, aprovechemos la oportunidad, hay que escondernos." Dijo Kimera, descendiendo al bosque.

"Vale." Dijo Tails bajando al bosque.

Maya lentamente bajaba su grito, y notaba como su ceguera desaparecía. Tras recobrar la vista, vio que los 3 habían desaparecido.

"¡ESE ENANO…! ¡SE ESTA PASANDO DE LISTO!" Decía con los ojos enrojecidos, mientras miraba a sus alrededores, "¿Adonde diablos se fueron? ¡Ese enano estará muerto cuando lo agarre! ¿Adonde, adonde se fueron?" Preguntaba mientras miraba a sus alrededores, pero no los encontraba, "¡SALGAN, DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTEN!"

Cerca de unos árboles, en un sector que parecía que no había nadie, se encontraba Kimera, usando su habilidad de camaleón para camuflarse con el entorno, mientras que detrás de él, Tails tenía a Cosmo en su espalda, mientras que Chibi Tails estaba en su cabeza, cubriéndose con las alas de Kimera con la misma habilidad de su cuerpo.

"Puede que esa gata no se dé por vencido, pero ahora para buscarnos, es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar." Susurro Kimera.

"Pero si tiene el estilo de Amy, entonces no descansara por nada del mundo." Susurro Tails.

Maya simplemente bajo del árbol, y se dispuso a buscarlos a pie, la casería ha comenzado.

En el próximo capítulo:

Maya: no se pueden esconder de mí, los voy a encontrar.

Desconocido: Eso tienes que soñarlo Maya.

Maya: ¡Qué estás haciendo tú aquí!

Desconocido: si tu hermana no te puede encontrar, entonces yo lo hare por ella.

Maya: Tú solamente haces eso para ganar su corazón, déjame tranquila.

Desconocido: ¿Ay, pero que le podría pasar a tu pobre marioneta?"

En el próximo capítulo: Tortura estilo Biomorpho.

Maya: ¡DAME MI MARIONETA O TE ARREPENTIRAS!

Biomorpho: Por favor Maya, sin esto eres solo una gatita mansa.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	48. Capitulo 48: Castigo al estilo Biomorpho

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Lo pongo lo más rápido posible, ando con escasez de tiempo, y con el clima cambiando bruscamente. ¿No han notado que las 4 estaciones ya no existen? Del calor pasamos al frio, y aun no es invierno aquí, pero mejor no quito mas el tiempo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Capitulo 48: Castigo al estilo Biomorpho

"¡ADONDE DIABLOS SE METIERON!" Preguntaba Maya, saliendo de un montón de arbustos, "¡NO SE VAN A ESCONDER DE MI POR SIEMPRE!" Advertía, mientras que de una patada tiro un árbol, sacándole las raíces, "¡EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN, SALGAAAN!"

Mientras Maya recorría un sector del bosque, Tails, Kimera y Chibi Tails, estaban escondiéndose con la habilidad de camuflaje de Kimera, mientras que Tails tenía a Cosmo en sus espaldas, totalmente inconsciente.

"Ya pasaron 20 minutos, esta niña es testaruda." Dijo en un susurro Kimera.

"Si ese es el carácter que tiene le va a tomar mucho trabajo conseguir a alguien que le aguante." Agrego Tails.

"¿Queras decir alguien igual a vos?" Pregunto en broma.

En respuesta, Tails le dio un puntapié, haciendo que Kimera contuviera el grito, pero se veían las lágrimas del dolor fuerte que poseía.

"Eso te paso por bocón." Susurro.

…

Maya cada vez perdía más la paciencia, y en un instante, salto hacia un árbol, iniciando su trepada para llegar hasta la punta.

"¡YA ME CANSE DE BUSCARLOS COMO UNA BOBA, VAN A TENER QUE SALIR DE ESTE METODO!" Grito fuertemente, mientras puso una mano al aire.

En un instante una bola de energía salió de su mano, e incrementaba su tamaño rápidamente, en cuestión de segundos, la energía era del tamaño de una pelota de playa.

"No serán tan vivos como para quedarse en su escondite sabiendo que este no es un ataque ordinario." Dijo macabramente, mientras que en un rápido movimiento, lanzo la esfera hacia el bosque, "¡Explota!" Grito cerrando la mano.

En un instante, la energía se dividió en varios ataques que iban a rumbos distintos, impactándose en distintos sectores. Pronto el lugar se lleno de un denso humo negro, y Maya estaba atenta ante cualquier movimiento. Lentamente, el humo se desvanecía, y lo único que quedaban eran arboles destruidos o arrancados de sus sitios, y sectores del lugar con agujeros en base a su ataque.

"No los veo por ninguna parte, o tal vez no estaban en este sector del bosque, o tal vez se fueron antes del impacto y no los pude ver." Decía entre la búsqueda de sus víctimas, "Bueno, mejor continuare en otro lugar."

Mientras se iba de un salto hacia un árbol intacto por el impacto de su técnica, desconocía que justo detrás de ella, apareció una bola como se hacen los armadillos, con un par de alas a los lados, y dando un brillo, aparecieron Tails, Kimera, Cosmo y chibi Tails.

"Esa sí que estuvo cerca." Dijo Tails en la alegría.

"Si no hubiera soltado esa cantidad de humos, nunca hubiéramos escapado de este modo, ya que mi camuflaje tarda un poco en que este completo, pero al menos salimos con vida." Agrego Kimera.

"Con olor, pero con vida, ¿Kimera hace cuanto no te bañas?" Pregunto Tails con su Chibi Tails en su cabeza.

"Creo que una semana." Respondió.

"Y pensé que Sonic tenía feo olor por temerle al agua, cuando regresemos, te tienes que tomar una ducha." Pidió Tails.

…

Maya se encontraba brincando de árbol en árbol, buscando en sus alrededores.

"Maldita sea, creo que esos 3 me han engañado otra vez." Decía para sí misma.

Sin darse cuenta de que detrás de ella, alguien pego un gran salto de un árbol, como su figura se veía detrás de la luna que daba su gran resplandor.

"Bueno, al menos se los trucos que me puede hacer ese enano cuando lo vuelva a ver." Continuaba su habla.

La figura descendía lo más silencioso posible, y rápidamente caía sobre Maya. Cuando Maya dio un salto para aterrizar hacia otro árbol, recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda, tirándola desde los arboles, hacia un pequeño lago, ocasionando un gran estruendo. Lentamente el agua recuperaba su tranquilidad, pero fue temporal, ya que Maya salió de un salto, aterrizando en la tierra, toda empapada, y respirando lentamente.

"¿Quién se atrevió a hacerme eso?" Pregunto con rabia a la vez.

Lentamente, se oyeron una seguidilla de pasos de entre las sombras, caminando muy lentamente, hasta que finalmente apareció. Era un sujeto disfrazado de sonic, dando una ligera risa al ver la reacción de Maya.

"Maya, por fin te he encontrado." Dijo sonriéndole.

"Biomorpho, con que fuiste tú." Dijo Maya al verlo.

"Ohhh, ¿Qué te pasa maya, es que acaso no estás feliz de verme?" Pregunto Biomorpho, con tono de lastimado.

"Todo lo contrario, tu solamente arruinas mi diversión." Respondió de mala gana.

"Tu diversión es un tanto exagerado." Contesto.

"No has venido aquí solo para platicar conmigo, ¿verdad?" Pregunto.

"Estas en lo cierto, vengo a llevarte hasta donde esta Cara Cortada." Respondió Biomorpho.

"Si tú crees que yo voy a ir así de simple, pues estas muy equivocado." Dijo en un tono desafiante.

"Oh, pues qué bueno que tengo un rehén." Decía, mientras ponía su mano derecha detrás de él, para luego sacar la marioneta de Tails.

"¿De dónde sacaste mi marioneta?" Pregunto impactada.

"¿Qué no te enseño tu hermana que debes guardar tus juguetes después de jugar? No tirarlos a un lugar donde alguien lo pueda encontrar después de usarlo." Lo regaño sonriéndole socarronamente.

"¡SERAAAS…!" Contenía un insulto Maya.

"Escucha, quiero ponerte un pequeño juego, y si logras ganarme, entonces te dejare sin protestar."

"Bien, me encantan los juegos." Dijo en alegría.

En ese i8nstante, Biomorpho lanzo la marioneta bien al cielo, y aterrizo en la punta de un árbol.

"Si logras sacar esa marioneta del árbol, y ponértela de nuevo antes de que salgan los primeros rayos del sol, que será alrededor de 3 horas, te dejare que sigas con tu diversión." Explico su juego.

"¿Y si no puedo conseguirlo?" Pregunto.

"Tendrás que venir conmigo, y afrontar la ira de Cara Cortada por haber actuado sin su permiso." Respondió.

"Ah por favor, recuperare en menos de 5 segundos." Decía, mientras daba un gran salto, "Me pusiste el juego demasiado…" Maya fue cortada de pronto por Biomorpho, que la bajo al suelo de un puñetazo.

Maya, simplemente se levanto, mientras se agarraba la mandíbula.

"¿Olvide decírtelo Maya?" Pregunto en broma, "Yo tratare de impedir que eso suceda, y no creas que por además de ser una mujer, seas la hermana menor de Tiffany, significa que me voy a contener."

"Solamente eres el sirviente de mi hermana, pero sabes que si me lastimas Maya nunca te lo va a perdonar." Amenazo Maya.

"Tu propia hermana me pidió que te vigilara, y que no me contuviera respecto a darte un buen castigo." Contrarresto Biomorpho.

"Entonces, yo tampoco me voy a contener." Dijo, que rápidamente se lanzo hacia su oponente.

Maya daba una seguidilla de puñetazos hacia Biomorpho, pero este conseguía evadirlos, en el último golpe, biomorpho sujeto la mano de Maya, luego le agarro el brazo con la otra mano, y le dio un jalón, para lanzarla contra un árbol, que cayó al suelo cabeza abajo.

"¿Qué paso Maya, no que no te ibas a contener?" Pregunto seguido de una leve risa.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando en un rápido movimiento, maya lanzo un ataque de energía, impactándose en biomorpho, chocando de espaldas contra un árbol.

"Debiste pensarlo mejor, recuerda que en luna llena mi poder es más fuerte." Dijo maya, lanzándose hacia el árbol donde estaba su marioneta.

Pero todo cambio, cuando ella fue agarrada de los tobillos por parte de biomorpho, que le dio un jalón para lanzarla al suelo.

"Y tú misma tienes que saber que aun con esa pobre luna llena, necesitas algo mas para poder vencerme." Contrarresto biomorpho.

Maya dio un rápido movimiento, y se propuso a lanzar su seguidilla de puñetazos con impacto perfecto, el pecho, el vientre, la cara, pero fue un fuerte gancho lo que lanzo a biomorpho al suelo, tirándole sus gafas oscuras, y dejando una leve cortina de polvo.

"¿Te rindes?" Pregunto desafiante.

Su respuesta fue obvia cuando lentamente se levanto del suelo, su disfraz poseía ya leves rupturas y marcas de golpes.

"Creo que ya me he contenido lo suficiente…" Decía mostrando un brillo azul en sus ojos, mientras que en un rápido movimiento se quito la máscara, y todo el cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

…

El grupo Delta se encontraba esperando las noticias de Tails y Kimera, estaban tan sumidos en eso que parecía que todo no era importante, el sueño, la sed, la comida, solo esperaban ante lo que ocurriría. Su pensamiento cambio tras oír un leve golpe.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto Kronos, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Bones abrió la puerta solo para ver que no había nadie.

"Debió ser alguien que hizo un pésimo chiste." Les dijo al grupo.

Sin embargo, se oyó nuevamente el golpeteo, pero ahora sabían que no provenía de la puerta, miraron detrás de ellos, solo para ver a Tails, Kimera, chibi Tails y Cosmo en la ventana.

"¿Nos pueden abrir por favor?" Pregunto Tails con una mezcla de broma y cortesía en su voz.

…

El resplandor lentamente se desvanecía, y maya simplemente observo su apariencia.

"Te quedaba bien el disfraz, te veías mas… normal." Dijo en broma.

La apariencia de biomorpho era sorprendente, prótesis robóticas en sus piernas, y el brazo izquierdo, en el centro de su pecho, un aditamento que daba un resplandor rojo, la mitad de su cara era toda de metal, con un ojo rojo, y dientes afilados, mientras que su otra parte era normal. Sin embargo, era su apariencia sin alterar, era idéntico al guardián de Mobius, el líder de los luchadores de la libertad, en conclusión, su apariencia era la de Sonic el erizo.

"Vaya, Sliat te dejo muy destruido cuando intentaste vencerlo, pero al menos debiste haber cambiado el color de tu pelaje, o tu cabello, te daría… un look mas excepcional, ¿No te parece?" Pregunto.

"Estoy mejor como estoy ahora, pero te recomiendo que no te pases de graciosa, o te puede ir muy mal." Amenazo Biomorpho.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? No sabes contra quien te vas a enfrentar." Amenazo Maya.

"Tampoco tu." Dijo Biomorpho.

Maya, simplemente arqueo una ceja, y se puso en posición de combate.

…

Lo que nos han contado es completamente inaudito." Dijo block en la impresión.

"Sí, quiero decir, está bien que Tails pueda tener varias admiradoras, pero es la primera vez que oigo de una que trata de controlarlo." Agrego Bones.

"¿Y lo más extraño es que no es una mobiana criminal que deba estar en la lista de prisioneros de la cárcel de mobotropolis?" Dijo Kronos.

"Estoy prácticamente seguro, no es ningún prisionero de los que recuerdo." Respondió Tails.

"¿Pero esto que significa?" Pregunto Gedo Mazu.

"Significa que ese tal equipo Veneno tiene más secretos de los que debería tener un equipo cualquiera." Dijo Kronos.

"¿Pero qué sucedió con tu perseguidora?" Pregunto Bones.

"Ni idea, pero si me la vuelvo a ver, creo que mejor corro y no me enfrento a ella." Respondió.

En un instante, Kimera salió del cuarto de baño en su forma real, con una toalla en sus hombros.

"Cosmo ya está en su cama, pero no estoy seguro de que algo como esto no vuelva a suceder." Dijo Kimera, "Por cierto Tails, alguien dejo en tu cuarto un enorme regalo para ti en tu habitación."

"¿Quién lo manda?" Pregunto.

"No tiene nombre, pero debe ser otra de tus fanáticas." Dijo en broma.

"Lo abriré mañana, será mejor volver a nuestras camas, ha sido un día muy agotador." Dijo Tails.

"Solo dormiremos pocas horas, maldita sea, si me agarro a esa gata voy a hacer que pague por haberme desvelado." Dijo Block en su furia.

Pronto, los miembros del grupo fueron a sus respectivas camas. Tails se despreocupo un poco, ya que recordó que el silbato de Maya había sido averiado por Chibi Tails, y solamente necesitaba un sueño apacible y sin problemas, pero una pelea entre miembros de un equipo está por empezar, los misterios del famoso equipo Veneno se revelan lentamente.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Maya: Biomorpho, siempre me sigues como si fueras mi sombra, y molestas como si fueras una mosca volando sobre mi almuerzo.

Biomorpho: Si tu hermana te pierde el rastro, yo soy su sabueso azul, buscándote sin parar.

Maya: Estoy muy cabreada porque la fiesta se arruino, ¡DIAS DE PLANIFICACION AL CARETE!

Biomorpho: En lugar de enojarte por eso, deberías preocuparte de que si regresaras con todos los huesos firmes.

Maya: ¡Yo te sugiero que me bajes mi marioneta y me dejes tranquila, antes de que trate de igualarte el otro lado de la cara!

En el próximo capítulo: Maya vs Biomorpho

Tiffany: ¿ Alguien me puede dar palomitas y un refresco? No quiero perderme esto.

Maya: Que como venzo a tu sirviente.

Tiffany: No, que como te parte el…

Biomorpho: Tiff, no seas boca sucia.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	49. Capitulo 49: Maya vs Biomorpho

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Me tu ve que lidiar una breve inundación, y una fuerte tormenta, al parecer nadie respeto como debería ser semana santa, y aun sigue lloviendo. No se si me retrase, pero al menos hice lo mejor que pude. Disfrutenlo.

…

Capitulo 49: Maya vs Biomorpho

"¡ESTO YA ME ESTA COLMANDO LA PACIENCIA!" Grito el sujeto disfrazado de Tails, mientras dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, dejando un agujero considerable.

Detrás de él, estaba su equipo, mas los otros miembros responsables del robo del banco, temblando ligeramente ate la pataleta de su jefe.

"Ya me estoy cansando de que tu hermana este actuando por su propia cuenta Tiff." Agrego sin dejar de mirar la costa oscura.

"No me puedes culpar por lo que hace mi hermana Cara Cortada, eso no me parece justo." Dijo Tiff en el temor

"Tiffany, Maya es tu hermana, por ende es tu responsabilidad el fijarte que no haga ninguna locura que complique a lo que estamos aquí." Dijo Kyle, que lucía como un zorro normal.

"Sin embargo, siempre hace lo necesario para escapar de tu vigilancia." Agrego Bowganian.

"Si ella es más un ninja respecto a eso." Contrarresto ella.

"¡SUFICIENTEE!" Grito fuertemente Cara Cortada, que tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos, "Es verdad que Biomorpho fue a buscar a tu hermana, pero por si las dudas ya envié a Yoyoel para que arregle este problema."

"Enviaste a esa pila de hojalata con cerebro y corazón orgánico a buscarla." Dijo Matt impactado.

"Oye Cara Cortada, no sé si Yoyo fuera la mejor opción." Dijo Cosbot.

"Si, el arregla las cosas con palabras respecto a esa gata." Agrego Edward.

"Sería mejor opción que enviaras a mi o a Bowganian, que a ese cosa con sentimientos." Dijo Nigromante.

"Lo envié, porque es mejor candidato para esta situación que ese erizo destrozado, ahora solo hay que esperar. Sin embargo, Tiffany…" Llamo captando su atención, "Espero que te prepares para lo que te puede llegar a pasar, porque si tu hermana no está aquí para cuando el sol salga por este lado, tu…"

Cara Cortada no termino, simplemente se inclino para ver su rostro, y saco el pie de su agujero completamente destrozado. Tiffany solo trago saliva fuertemente, con una expresión de aterrada.

"Si- Si Cara… Cortada, ya entendí." Dijo con una sonrisa de aterrada.

…

En otro sector del bosque un mobiano caminaba por los alrededores, silbando una canción, observando por todos sus alrededores hasta que llego a una cueva. Sin ninguna vacilación, entro en la cueva, y se adentro más y más hasta que encontró los restos de la fiesta de Maya.

"La señorita maya estuvo aquí, pero adonde se fue ahora." Dijo el sujeto, que con las luces podía verse que estaba disfrazado de Scourge.

Su respuesta fue respondida cuando escucho una explosión,, tras salir de la cueva a su caminata común, encontró una enorme nube de humo flotando en el cielo.

"Creo que Biomorpho se me adelanto, pero tiene problemas para poner en razón a la señorita maya…" dijo observando el humo, "Bueno, creo que no me tomara tiempo llegar ahí."

Y con eso, retomo su caminata hacia el campo de batalla, retomando nuevamente su silbido.

…

Un árbol cayó de su ubicación, soltando una fuerte cortina de humo, y de él salieron dos figuras lanzándose una serie de golpes, el ultimo fue una patada por parte de… ¿Rouge? Quien la retuvo Biomorpho, yéndose frente a ella con un puñetazo a su rostro, lanzándolo contra el suelo. Sin embargo, la imagen de Rouge cambio a la de Sonic, haciendo su famoso spindash para así chocar al suelo sin dolor y causar un rebote con rumbo fijo hacia Biomorpho.

"No me vencerás." Dijo poniéndose en posición listo para recibir el impacto.

Sin embargo, en el último segundo el spindash se desvaneció, tomando forma de Tails sin ninguno de sus accidentes, volando hacia él con sus colas hélice, lanzándole una patada justo en la cara, haciendo que descienda a la tierra.

"Bien, ahora iré por mi… ¡EY, UUUAAAYYY!" Grito de golpe, tras ser agarrado de uno de sus tobillos por la mano cohete de Biomorpho, haciendo que bajara violentamente.

Lo último que ocurrió, fue que Biomorpho agarro a Tails por el cuello, impidiendo que se escapara de su agarre mientras la mano de Biomorpho regresaba a su brazo.

"Vas a pagar por el golpe que me diste." Amenazo mirándola fijamente.

Pero la apariencia de Tails cambio a la de Vector, lanzando su aliento llameante, mientras que Biomorpho se cubrió con su brazo robótico, pero tuvo que soltar a Vector, quien luego tomo la apariencia de Knuckels, lanzándole una seguidilla de puñetazos a cada parte del cuerpo, vaso, vesícula, esternón, culminado con un último en la mandíbula, haciendo que impactara contra un árbol, ocasionando un fuerte ruido.

"**Eres mucho más duro** que antes Biomorpho." Dijo Knuckels, retomando la forma de Maya, "¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!" Pidió en su alegría.

"Eres una maldita pirada." Respondió sin rodeos.

En respuesta, Maya le dio una fuerte bofetada, dejándole la marca bien roja.

"Así no se habla a una dama, jajajaja."

"Así le digo a un derrotado." Dijo Biomorpho, lanzándose contra maya, chocándola contra una roca cercana.

Sin embargo, maya responde transformándose en caos, usando su habilidad para deslizarse en sus garras, apareciendo detrás de él convertida en Mina que le da una rápida patada en la espalda, golpeando fuertemente contra la roca, retenido del cuello por el pie de Mina.

"Ríndete Morpho, sabes de sobra que de los veneno yo soy la número 2 del equipo, es imposible que el pobre numero 4 pueda vencerme." Dijo en su victoria.

"Por favor, tu solo eres la número 2 por tus talentos, no por tus poderes." Decía en broma a lo que dijo.

"Eso no es cierto…" Decía maya, pero fue golpeada en el rostro por una patada de Biomorpho, quien se movió lo bastante rápido para continuar su lucha.

Pronto Biomorpho, era quien le daba el castigo a maya repitiendo sus golpes, pero fue un último golpe lo que la tiro al suelo, y quedo inmovilizada por el pie de morpho pisándole el pecho.

"Habilidades de control mental, uso de tecnología de diferentes especies para crear tus propios inventos, y una marioneta creada con perfectas habilidades de carpintería, esos son talentos que Cara cortada puede considerar útiles, sin embargo tus poderes son obsoletos." Explico en su larga sonrisa.

"Mentira." Dijo ante la presión que le estaba ejerciendo el pie de Biomorpho.

"Aunque tengas la habilidad de imitar a casi todos los luchadores de la libertad, no puedes imitar sus actitudes, estilos, o imitar a un mobiano sin saber que está vivo o muerto, solo así causarías disturbios en la misión. Mientras que en tus poderes cósmicos o sobrenaturales, están demasiado limitados, y solo de acuerdo a las condiciones del campo de batalla en el que peleas, puedes liberar su máximo potencial." Termino la explicación agarrando a Maya del cabello, "Tú, eres el ser mas inferior que he conocido en la historia."

"Pero si apenas estoy calentando, ni siquiera has visto lo mejor de mí." Dijo, transformándose en Silver, mientras puso su mano frente a él.

Y pronto, Biomorpho salió volando de su ubicación, para impactar fuertemente contra el suelo. Trato de levantarse, pero estaba la presión que tenia era enorme.

"De ninguna manera te va a servir levantarte, sabes de sobra que nadie puede moverse ante la gravedad que ejerce Silver." Dijo maya en su victoria.

"Eso es muy cierto, a menos…" Mientras hablaba el núcleo de su pecho comenzó a dar un fuerte resplandor.

Maya se quedo paralizada, como fuerte, pero lentamente Biomorpho se levantaba ante la enorme gravedad que era ejercida en su cuerpo.

"Que me haya hecho algunas mejoras." Termino dando un fuerte movimiento para así romper la gravedad de Silver, y recobrar nuevamente su movilidad.

"Imposible, ¿ese núcleo es nuevo verdad?" Pregunto tomando mejor vista en su pecho.

"Digamos que es un regalo por parte de tu hermana, con la capacidad de multiplicar 100 veces mi poder original." Explico con una sonrisa, pero solo obtuvo una carcajada de maya, "¿Que te hace tanta gracia?" Pregunto enojado.

"Pues es muy fácil, los proyectos de mi hermana mayor son prototipos, y al ser ese núcleo un prototipo, puedes arriesgar la vida si lo sobrecargas demasiado." Explico riéndose.

"SILENCIOOO!" Grito yéndose frente a él.

Todo paso en una fracción de segundo, Biomorpho se movió a una increíble velocidad, que lo único que lo retuvo fue un enorme árbol, dejando un enorme rastro de arboles semi arrancados del suelo, varias rocas agrietadas, levantando una enorme cortina de humo, mientras se desvanecía, pudo verse a maya sentada en el suelo.

"Si reaccionaba un segundo después, ya habría muerto." Dijo para sí misma, mientras vio que se genero un corte leve en el brazo.

"Eres mucho más rápido de lo que recordaba." Dijo en voz alta.

"El núcleo multiplico mi propia velocidad, ahora soy capaz de hasta mover una montaña de una embestida." Dijo en señal de victoria.

"Pero no eres capaz de controlar esa velocidad, ya que no eres de fallar así de fácil." Contrarresto maya.

"Es cierto, soy como un escarabajo tigre, cuando se mueve, ve todo borroso, así que tiene que frenar para ver su alrededor, y luego volver a su corrida, pero yo prefiero lanzar el golpe, que deteniéndome y ser víctima de un contraataque." Dijo Biomorpho.

"Eso es muy desventajoso para ti, creo yo." Agrego.

"¿Y a que te refieres con eso?" Pregunto lanzando su poderosa embestida.

En un instante, todo se cubrió nuevamente de un inmenso polvo, mientras se desvanecía lentamente, la imagen de Biomorpho aparecía, recibiendo un puñetazo en el vientre por parte de maya convertido en Knuckels.

"Sabía que vendrías de nuevo con todas tus fuerzas, y lance un fuerte golpe para dejarte sin aire." Dijo maya.

Biomorpho, de varios pasos retrocedía ante el enorme dolor que sufría, ese golpe lo había dejado sin aire, y se arrodillo agarrándose fuertemente el estomago.

"Aunque no te voy a negar, creo que me dislocaste el brazo." Agrego agarrándose el brazo izquierdo que le costaba moverlo, "Pero al menos, ya me deshice de ti." Dijo retomando la forma de maya.

Luego observo el árbol en donde estaba aun su marioneta.

"Y en buen momento, creo que faltaban 40 minutos antes de que amaneciera, así que te gane." Dijo triunfal.

Ella no se dio cuenta, pero el núcleo de su pecho lanzo un rápido resplandor rojo, y en un instante Biomorpho sintió como todo el oxigeno perdido volvía a sus pulmones, la fuerte herida se curó rápidamente, y el ojo de Biomorpho recobro su vida.

"Ahora voy por mi marioneta." Dijo sin rodeos, mientras pego un gran salto hacia el árbol.

Sin embargo, maya sintió como si algo la sujetara del tobillo, y de un jalón la tiro al suelo, yaciendo ahora boca abajo.

"Esto no se acaba hasta que se termina." Dijo Biomorpho completamente en la furia

"Que así** sea**." Dijo ahora convertida en Knuckels.

Maya se lanzo hacia él con un solo brazo, pero Biomorpho logro sujetarlo, y ya era su turno de administrar su castigo.

"¡maya, ahora vas a ser mi saco de boxeo personal!" Decía entre los golpes que mandaba.

Maya recibía golpes sin dudar en parar, vaso, vesícula, abdomen, pectoral, mandíbula, cara, cabeza, cada golpe era fuerte y bien duro. En pocos segundos, maya tenia cientos de moretones y heridas, con varias gotas de sangre corriendo por su cuerpo.

"¡ESTE ESS TU FIIINNN!" Grito dando el golpe definitivo.

Sin embargo, maya se lanzo con su brazo dislocado, y retuvo el golpe con su hombro, lo que pudo haber sido doloroso para ella, simplemente fue una amplia sonrisa ya que con el mismo brazo le lanzo un fuerte gancho en la mandíbula haciendo que retrocediera bruscamente.

"Ya me arreglaste el hombro." Decía totalmente feliz, y luego se fue hacia Biomorpho que se recupero rápidamente.

Ahorra los papeles se habían cambiado, y era maya quien le administraba el castigo a Biomorpho. Dando golpe tras golpe a cada parte de su cuerpo. Un último golpe en la mandíbula, le dio final con una buena patada en el mismo lugar, haciendo que saliera volando, para impactarse con el árbol donde se encontraba la marioneta, partiendo la base en dos, ocasionando que se cayera la parte superior con su marioneta aun enganchada en las ramas.

Lo último que se vio fue una leve cortina de humo, y maya retomando su forma original.

"Ja, ese último golpe debió tirarte algunos dientes para poder empezar a comer alfalfa." Dijo en broma.

Pero su sonrisa cambio, cuando fue agarrada por biomorpho, levantándola en el aire, para así ponerla en sus hombros para hacer un quebranta espaldas.

"¡MUY BIEN GATA CINVERGUENZA, NO ME DEJATSE OPCION!" Dijo furioso con varios rastros de sangre, heridas y moretones por todo el cuerpo, mientras que comenzó a girar como un trompo.

En segundo ahora parecía una especie de tornado pequeño, que salto en el aire, ascendiendo velozmente.

"¡VAMOS A VER CUANTO RESISTES ESTO, BOMBA TORNADOOOOOO!" Grito fuertemente, mientras descendían al suelo lo más rápido que podía hacer.

Todo estaba sucediendo en una fracción de segundo, y parecía que la derrota era lo único que sucedería. Todo fue cubierto por una inmensa nube de polvo, obstruía completamente la visión. Mientras el polvo se desvanecía lentamente, un ser estaba apareciendo, y era Biomorpho tendido en el suelo, mientras que en un árbol, estaba el sujeto disfrazado de Scourge con maya agarrada por uno de sus brazos

"¿Qué-Que-Qué paso?" Pregunto maya en su mareo.

Lo último que vio fue que estaba en lo alto de un árbol, parecía que alguien la había salvado, y fijándose lo mejor que podía, era ni más ni menos que Yoyoel, uno de los integrantes de su equipo.

"Yoyo, pero que vergüenza, ser salvada por el numero 5." Dijo en su decepción.

"Agradezca que le salve la vida señorita maya." Respondió ahora el llamado Yoyoel.

"¿A qué viniste esta vez?" Pregunto con mala cara.

Yoyoel simplemente la puso de pie, y se preparo para hablar.

"Vine a llevarla con el grupo, y a afrontar el castigo por actuar sin petición de Cara Cortada." Respondió sin ningún signo de vacilación.

"Ah no, olvídalo." Dijo lanzando un puño frente a él.

Pero pudo sujetarlo el puño sin problemas, y le lanzo su propio golpe, dejándola inconsciente, y dejándose poner en sus brazos.

"Debe afrontar su castigo señorita maya, le guste o no." Dijo Yoyoel, que pego un salto a tierra, para así caminar hasta su grupo.

"Si claro, no se preocupen por el erizo tirado al suelo." Dijo Biomorpho, que se levanto lentamente, caminando hacia la marioneta de maya, que lo agarro por una de sus colas, y lo llevo a arrastras hasta su grupo.

…

Maya, lentamente abrió los ojos al sentir los primeros rayos del sol en su cara, y sintió como si todo su mundo le diera vueltas, pero algo le llamo la atención, ya que todo lo veía de cabeza.

"Ay qué está pasando, ay siento que la sangre se me sube a la cabeza." Dijo con el rostro un poco rojo.

"El sentimiento es mutuo." Dijo una voz a su lado.

Maya se fijo, solo para encontrar a su hermana Tiffany en la misma situación.

"¿Hermana, donde estamos?" Pregunto confundida.

"Estamos colgadas." Solamente dijo.

Maya simplemente miro abajo, solo para ver que lo dijo literalmente. Ambas estaban atadas a las ramas de un gran árbol, al igual que sus muñecas. Amabas colgando boca abajo por una larga soga atada a sus pantorrillas.

"¡SAQUENME DE AQUIIIIII!" Grito fuertemente maya.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Tails: ya es el cuarto día del torneo.

Kimera: Los últimos 4 equipos se clasificaran para la siguiente ronda.

Kronos: Y después se escogerán contra quienes pelearan los equipos.

Bones: es un buen momento para poder relajarnos mejor.

Block: Yo no lo diría así, tenemos que ver a un muy interesante equipo.

En el próximo capítulo: 6 vs 1, el poder del equipo nexo.

Maya: Me voy a perder una importante pelea.

Tiffany: ¿QUE DIJISTE?!

Maya: quiero decir, nos vamos a perder… je je

Tiffany: Eso ya me gusto más.

Cosbot: cuidado con lo que dices hermana mayor maya.

…

Así termina este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar comentarios.


	50. Capitulo 50: 6 vs 1

Un nuevo capítulo, y un resfriado que me tengo que sacar, yo tengo que dejar de trasnochar tan seguido, ya se me nota mucho en la cara. Sin más que decir, disfrutenlo

…

Capitulo 50: 6 vs 1, el poder del equipo nexo.

El último día de la primera ronda del torneo finalmente llego por fin, ya se estaban llevando a cabo las últimas 4 peleas que definirían a los últimos clasificados, y todos presenciaban con emoción las peleas que estaban sucediendo, pero no todo era así. En un sector del bosque, Tails se encontraban se encontraba acostado en un árbol, mirando su mano izquierda, el intentaba en generar una pequeña bola de energía de su mano, pero no importaba si se esforzaba, no conseguía nada.

"¡Ahh, por favor!" Maldijo en voz alta, mientras cerró los ojos, y divagaba en sus pensamientos.

"_Han pasado ya casi 3 días, y no puedo generar ataques de caos completos, ¿en qué estoy fallando?"_ Decía en su mente, _"Creo que la pelea con Kendo hizo que sobrepasara mi limite muy gravemente, o tal vez tenía que dormir un poco más, y esa gata lo arruino todo. Espero que esto no siga para la siguiente pelea."_

"¡Hermano!" Grito una voz llamando la atención.

Tails solo inclino la cabeza a un lado solo para ver a Kimera corriendo hacia donde estaba.

"Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías observar a los demás competidores?" Pregunto preocupado.

"¿Por qué? Kimera al menos me tengo que relajar un poco después de todo lo que viví anoche." Respondió.

"Bueno si, pero estoy buscando a los demás, teníamos que hablar aun del tema de esa gata con esos talentos tan extraños." Agrego.

"Tú solamente eres el que quiere hablar más de ese tema que no es importante." Dijo mientras se alejaba.

"¡PERO QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE, OYE ADONDE VAS AHORA!"

"Tengo que relajarme sin interrupciones de alguien que me está siguiendo sin descansar." Dijo desapareciendo de su vista.

"Ese Tails es un desconsiderado, si me preocupo por lo que pasa solo me da tremendo regaño que me hace enojar." Dijo Kimera que retomo su búsqueda de los demás.

Tails no se dio cuenta de que mientras se alejaba, Gaia lo estaba observando desde los arboles con una mirada de intriga, una mirada que solo significaba su conclusión ante el estado reciente de Tails con sus poderes.

…

Un oponente fue lanzado contra el suelo de la plataforma después de recibir una fuerte paliza por parte de Guest, quien no tuvo la necesidad de quitarse su disfraz.

"Al parecer, Guest esta de muy mal humor el día de hoy." Dijo Biomorpho con su disfraz de Sonic.

"El oponente era demasiado débil, creo que no se divertirá sin que pelee contra un oponente de enorme poder." Dijo Cara Cortada.

"El ganador es Guest del equipo Veneno, quien le dio la victoria a su equipo con un 3 a 0." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Esos deben ser los compañeros de esa tal Maya." Dijo Block mientras observaba desde lo más alto.

"Por lo que veo no serán rivales sumamente fáciles." Dijo Bones.

"Pero tienen que se de su equipo, ¿Donde está maya y el otro integrante?" Pregunto Dark Oak.

"Tal vez esta indispuesta, y esta con un integrante para cuidarla." Dijo Bones ocultando parte de lo que paso en verdad.

"¿Pero como saben que uno de los integrantes se llama Maya?" Pregunto Bay Leaf.

"Decoe lo aviso por el micrófono, creo que les fallan las orejas de esos trajes suyos." Dijo Block.

…

"¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE AQUÍ POR TU CULPA MAYA!" Grito Tiffany en la furia.

"Ay por favor no es para que te enojes." Dijo Maya mostrando su larga sonrisa.

"¡ACASO NO ES ENOJARSE QUEDAR CABEZA ABAJO COLGADAS DE UN ARBOL MIENTRAS SU EQUIPO PELEA SIN NOSOTROS, Y YO QUE TENIA GANAS DE PELAR!"

"Ay por favor, soy tu amuleto de la suerte, ya que tal vez hubieras muerto en tu primera pelea." Contrarresto sin dejar de sonreírle.

"¡SI, MI AMULETO DE LA SUERTE, PERO QUE FUNCIONA AL REVES, LITERALMENTE!"

"Hermana mayor Tiff, tus gritos se oyen hasta donde estoy, estas gritando como un Martin pescador cantando una de sus canciones." Dijo Cosbot, mientras se fijaba el porqué tanto grito.

"¡PERDONAME COSBOT, PERO ES QUE NO ESTAS EN MIS ZAPATOS, SOLO PONTE EN MI LUGAR, Y VERAS QUE LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO ES POR UN BUEN MOTIVO!"

"Tiff, bajarías un poco el volumen de tu voz, quiero intentar probar dormir como las orugas tejiendo su capullo, y esperar su metamorfosis." Dijo tratando de cerrar los ojos.

"¿Pues qué no estabas tan desesperada para poder bajar de aquí?" Pregunto intrigada.

"Si, pero verte así me relajo mucho." Dijo riéndose sin más.

"¡TE VOY A…!" Estaba a punto de maldecir.

"Tiff, calladita estas más guapa, además mi hermana mayor Maya no es responsable por el estado en el que estas." Corto Cosbot.

"Gracias Cosbot." Agradeció maya.

"Aunque el porcentaje de que sea cierto sea de un 97%" Agrego.

"Cosbot, recuerda no tener que cambiarte el aceite por un mes, ahora cállate y déjame dormir." Dijo maya de mala gana, que en respuesta Tiffany se rio un poco.

…

En un sector del bosque, en una enorme piedra, Tails trataba de recobrar el control de su poder, pero seguía en la misma situación, y ya comenzaba a dolerle todo su cuerpo.

"_Es inútil, no puedo concentrarme."_ Decía en su mente.

De repente, Tails capto un leve ruido con sus orejas, y se puso a la defensiva. Todo cambio en un segundo, cuando de la nada salieron extrañas cosas que salieron volando, rumbo hacia él. Tails de un salto logro esquivarlas, que al impactarse con la roca explotaron en explosiones que la destruyeron en solo unos instantes.

Tails aterrizo en la rama de un árbol, mientras se fijaba de donde provenía el disparo.

"Tails, ¿acaso estas entrenado para el próximo combate?" Dijo una voz grotesca y horrenda.

"¿Quien eres?" Pregunto desafiante a la vez.

En un instante, uno de los arboles cambio de un color vivo a un color marrón muerto, las ramas se unieron para forma unos brazos grotescos, con unas manos de 3 dedos largos, y sus raíces se fusionaron para convertirse en pies, mientras que el cuerpo del árbol tomaba forma esférica, saliendo de su superficie cientos de rostros de humanos muertos, y en el centro salió una flor que al abrirse revelo su rostro, era una forma grotesca, no poseía ojos, tenia 4 dientes afilados en su boca, y poseía un color rojo oscuro en su rostro.

"Soy Maleza." Decía su nombre.

"¿Maleza?" "_Uy, que fea forma de aparecer_"

"Soy miembro del equipo Abominación, Tails desde que te vi usando tu Caos Blast me sentí bastante intrigado, veamos si tu técnica puede superar mis esporas destructoras, ¿Qué dices Tails?" Pregunto en señal de combate.

"Esto tiene mala pinta." Dijo Tails para sí mismo.

De la mano derecha de Maleza, comenzaba a generar una cantidad enorme de esporas, listas para ser lanzadas, y Tails se preparo para hacer su Caos Blast, y todo comenzó, Maleza lanzo su mano frente a él, y las esporas salieron lanzadas de su mano. Tails trataba de concentrarse lo más rápido posible, pero no conseguía nada.

"_Es imposible, no puedo lanzar un Caos Blast"_ Dijo en su mente.

No tuvo otra opción que saltar de la rama, usando sus colas para estar en vuelo mientras observaba como varias esporas explotaron contra la rama, pero otras fueron con rumbo hacia él.

"Rayos." Dijo, mientras esquivaba el enjambre infernal, que se impacto contra otra rama, con algunas explosiones, pero aun en su persecución.

"Una vez que fije mi objetivo, mis esporas rastrearan hasta la más diminuta cantidad de energía tuya, y no descansaran hasta que estés muerto." Explico Maleza ante la situación que estaba su oponente.

Tails aterrizo en el suelo, no poseía fuerzas para seguir con su vuelo, pero tuvo que moverse rápidamente, para evitar las esporas, que se impactaron contra el suelo, y explotaron, pero poca cantidad.

"¡Tails, usa tu Caos Blast!" Pidió furioso Maleza.

Las esporas iban contra él, y en la desesperación, se oculto tras una gran roca que estaba cerca de aquí, pero el resultado fue evidente. Pocas esporas explotaron, mientras que la onda expansiva hizo que Tails saliera volando de su sector a campo abierto, sin refugio alguno. Las esporas cayeron en picada arriba de él, mientras que Maleza sonreía ante la muerte de su rival, Tails se quedo inmóvil, presa del pánico.

Sin embargo, unas esferas extrañas iban rumbo hacia las esporas y de la nada fueron absorbidas, que terminaron estallando dentro de ellas, sin tener problema alguno en retener la explosión.

"¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!" Pregunto Maleza, sabiendo quien era el que lo interrumpió.

Tails se fijo a quien le estaba diciendo Maleza, y una figura apareció de las ramas condensas hojas de un árbol.

"Maleza, ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? Nuestra pelea ya está por empezar." Decia la figura.

Tails se intrigo por su aspecto, en su pecho una especie de generador azul estaba girando sin cesar, mientras que todo su cuerpo era de una especie de metal, pero supuso que era un metal liquido, ya que las esferas que volaban a su alrededor tomaban formas irregulares. La forma que tenia era de un hombre grande, con pocos músculos, y en su cabeza parecía que llevaba una cornamenta de cabra adulta.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Emperor?" Pregunto de mala gana Maleza.

Ahora el llamado Emperor, bajo de la rama levitando sin ningún problema, mientras las esferas revoloteaban a su alrededor.

"Quiero que te vayas al estadio inmediatamente." Respondió, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba por la enrome diferencia de altura.

"De cualquier forma, nos vamos a enfrentar contra él y su equipo, así que no afecta en nada hacerlo ahora mismo." Dijo fijándose nuevamente en su presa, mientras que Tails solamente observaba su plática, "Estoy seguro de que si lo eliminamos, las demás peleas serán más fáciles." Termino su explicación, convirtiendo sus dedos en largas lianas con puntas afiladas.

"¡Detente, no te lo voy a permitir!" Advirtió emperor.

"Cierra la boca." Insulto, yéndose hacia Tails.

"¡DETENTE MALEZA!" Repitió emperor, pero solo obtuvo que fuera ignorado.

Maleza se acercaba lo más rápido que pudo mientras que sus grandes pies dejaban grandes huellas en la tierra, y pronto estaba frente a su presa.

"¡TAILS, ESTE SERA TU FIN! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!" Grito de golpe tras recibir un ataque que atravesó su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo completamente muerto.

Resulto ser una de las esferas que se convirtió en una lanza lo que lo atravesó, y mientras la lanza salía del cuerpo muerto de Maleza, Emperor simplemente miro con disgusto.

"Eres solo una planta estúpida." Insulto, mientras la esfera regreso a su zona de giro con las demás, "Tails, escúchame bien, yo y mi equipo seremos quienes se enfrentaran en la final de este torneo… Pero espero que tus poderes estén al 100% entendido." Y con terminar lo que dijo, levito rumbo hacia el estadio para empezar su la batalla junto a su equipo.

Tails se levanto lentamente, ignorando el cadáver de Maleza que estaba frente a él. Sin embargo, una voz se escucho detrás de él.

"Has visto, aun siendo de su equipo lo asesino sin dudarlo." Dijo Kimera, que estaba detrás de él, y observo todo lo que paso.

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo estuviste ahí escondido, hermanito?" Pregunto Tails sin dirigirle la vista.

"Lo suficiente para hacerte esta pregunta: ¿Por qué no usaste tu Caos Blast Tails?" Pregunto sin dudarlo.

"Te lo diré, pero será mejor en otro lugar." Respondió.

…

"¡QUE DICES, NO PUEDES DISPARAR TU CAOS BLAST!" Grito impactado Kimera.

Ambos, habían cambiado de lugar a la habitación de su apartamento, Cosmo se encontraba en su habitación con su sueño profundo con Chibi Tails agarrado en sus brazos como si fuera su muñeco para poder dormir, y Galaxina y Amy estaban justo en ese momento para poder cuidarla.

"¿Pero dime por qué no puedes usarlo Tails?" Pregunto Galaxina intrigada.

"Si, ¿Pues no que el entrenamiento de Gaia rindió frutos sobre ti?" Agrego Amy.

"Recobrar los disparos del caos Blast es bastante sencillo, el problema es que era la primera vez que usaba un Caos Blast doble, y más aun con un brazo que no era mío, y eso es la razón por la que no puedo usarlo, eso me preocupa bastante." Explico mirando sus manos.

"¿Es cierto lo que dices?" Pregunto Kimera, crédulo ante la explicación.

"El problema es que se requiere de experiencia para poder disparar continuamente y recobrar los disparos en tan poco tiempo." Dijo una voz.

Todos se inclinaron, y en un instante Gaia apareció entrando en la conversación, y con el grupo.

"De acuerdo con lo que has entrenado, puedes usar las técnicas caos, pero no las tienes dominadas a la perfección." Agrego en su explicación.

"¿Y qué recomiendas doctora Gaia?" Pregunto en broma Kimera.

"Tails, mi recomendación es que no uses las técnicas caos por un tiempo, si continuas haciéndolo, vas a terminar perdiendo el brazo como alguien en especial." Y con solo decir eso, salió de la habitación.

"¿Terminare perdiendo el otro brazo?" Pregunto en su explicación.

"¿Como alguien en especial?" Agrego Kimera.

"¿Pero de quien estará hablando esta vez?" Pregunto Amy.

Unos suaves pasos se oían, y todos se fijaron y dieron una ligera sonrisa al ver a Cosmo despertando por fin. Ella dio un leve bostezo, frotándose suavemente los ojos, mientras tenía a Chibi Tails en su otro brazo.

"Hermana, ¿estás bien?" Pregunto Galaxina acercándose hacia ella.

"Solo hambrienta, ¿qué hay de desayunar?" Pregunto con un leve gruñido de su estomago.

Todos no pudieron evitar dar una leve risa ante lo que vieron.

…

Mientras, en un acantilado, Kronos trataba lentamente de sacarse la venda para comprobar la herida, pero cuando roso un poco su brazo, el dolor apareció de golpe, haciendo que se arrodillara agarrándose fuertemente el brazo herido en el dolor insoportable.

"Esto… Esto no es… nada, voy a sanar, y… cuando lo haga… ¡Dominare esta técnica!" Grito con la decisión fija en ese objetivo primordial.

…

El estadio ya se estaba impacientando, esperando la última pero no menos importante pelea de este torneo.

"¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS POR FAVOR TOMEN SUS ASIENTOS, ESTA SERA LA CUARTA BATALLA QUE DEFINIRA A NUESTRO DECIMO SEXTO FINALISTA!" Anunciaba Decoe por el micrófono.

En ese momento, Tails y Kimera, corrieron desesperadamente tras el aviso.

"¡No te entiendo hermano, ¿Pues no que dijiste que no ibas a ver ninguna de las peleas?!" Pregunto Kimera en su corrida.

"¡Si, pero le toca pelear a un equipo en especial, y no me lo pienso perder!" Respondió.

"¡Pues entonces vamos rápido, que ya está por empezar!" Dijo Kimera sin ninguna queja.

…

"Muy bien, el estadio se acerca finalmente al clímax de la primera ronda, ya que se han clasificado hasta ahora 15 equipos." Relato bocoe por el micrófono.

"Si, solo falta una pelea más para finalizar la primera ronda, y al finalizar, tendremos al último equipo que quedara clasificado para la siguiente ronda."

"Pero no debemos olvidar que después de esto, se hará la selección de equipos para definir quien se enfrentara contra quien." Agrego Bocoe.

"Pero ya basta de hablar, ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a los dos equipos que pelearan." Termino de relatar Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"_Tanta ceremonia, hace que la pelea sea mucho más interesante."_ Dijo Damián en su mente, mientras observaba desde su sitio, sentado en su sillón, con una copa de vino en su mano derecha.

Todos observaban impacientes lo que ocurriría, y pronto Tails y Kimera llegaron con su grupo.

"Llegaron justo a tiempo." Dijo Block.

"Nos interrumpimos con algo, lo siento." Dijo Tails, tomando vista de lo que ocurriría.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa cambio a impresión cuando apareció un ser que conocía mejor que nadie. Apareciendo con una caminata normal, y deteniéndose por unos momentos, el publico lo aclamo sin vacilar.

"Y aquí esta, Sliat, el capitán del equipo Nexo." Anuncio Decoe.

"Vaya, así que ese es Sliat." Dijo Block.

Tails solamente asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba como caminaba hasta la plataforma nuevamente. Al llegar, Sliat se detuvo de golpe, y fijo su vista en Tails, era increíble, aunque estaban muy alejados, Tails supo que lo estaba observando con una sonrisa macabra, y el simplemente respondió con una mirada mucho más dura que la que estaba recibiendo. Sliat, solamente dio una risa ligera, y se acomodo las gafas observando a sus oponentes.

"¡Los retadores son el equipo Abominación!" Dijo Decoe, haciéndose a un lado para tener mejor visión de ellos.

Casi todos eran del tamaño que Maleza, uno estaba vestido como un guardia de seguridad, con una cadena alrededor de su cuerpo, llevando consigo un enorme garrote, con cráneos de humanos incrustados. Su piel era de un gris pálido, y su rostro era un tanto normal, excepto por los ojos blancos.

Otro llevaba un pantalón rojo, con botas hechas de acero, mientras que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tatuajes, en lugar de una mano izquierda, tenía un dispositivo que lanzaba clavos largos y afilados, su cabeza estaba completamente cubierta por una enorme máscara negra adherida a su rostro. Sin embargo, su boca era justamente, su gran boca del estomago, mientras que sus pezones eran en realidad sus ojos.

El siguiente, era uno cubierto por una enorme armadura de acero extraña con tonos de gris y verde, con un enorme sable en su mano derecha, usando una máscara de oxigeno para poder respirar.

El siguiente era uno de color verde vomito, con músculos enormes, tenía varias hachas incrustadas en su cuerpo, mientras que en ambas manos llevaba una sierra eléctrica para cortar árboles grandes, toda su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara gris claro muy mal unida, apenas con dos agujeros para sus ojos rojos.

Y el último era una criatura de barriga enorme, con brazos un poco cortos pero gruesos, caminando con unas piernas pequeñas pero gruesas como troncos. Su cara era grotesca, tenía unas especies de agallas para poder respirar mejor, una boca mediana, con una cabeza en forma de un triangulo por la enorme grasa que poseía, y 4 ojos pequeños a ambos lados de gruesa nariz. Todos estaban alrededor de emperor, que simplemente estaban en posición de batalla.

…

"Vaya, mira el tamaño de esos enormes gorilas." Dijo Dark Oak impactado.

"Creo que el tamaño es lo importante en ese equipo, según veo." Afirmo Narcissus.

"Si, eso también lo estoy viendo." Concordó Bay Leaf.

Los miembros ni siquiera se movieron, y en menos de un instante, soltaron una enorme aura de energía con un resplandor igual ala del sol iluminando el lugar.

"Es un enorme poder." Dijo block impactado.

"Creo que no solo fue en su tamaño el equipo, sino que además es su poder." Dijo Bones.

…

El resplandor finalmente se desvaneció, pero Sliat no estaba para nada sorprendido, el simplemente se acerco hacia ellos, y los miro decepcionantemente.

"Escuchen, si es posible, quisiera pelar yo solo contra todos ustedes." Dijo sin vacilar.

"¿Qué? explícanos tu propuesta extraña." Dijo el monstruo de la armadura.

"Mis compañeros son un montón de haraganes, no quieren hacer nada ahora, y eso de verdad me molesta mucho." Explico Sliat.

"¿Qué no estás tratando de decir zorro enano?" Pregunto el guardia de seguridad.

"¿Quieres que sea la pelea un 6 contra 1?" Pregunto el de enorme barriga.

"Si eso es lo que quieren por mi está bien, yo los enfrentare a todos ustedes sin dudarlo." Respondió Sliat.

"Jajajajaja, no nos hagas reír, no estarás mas que arriesgar tu estúpida vida si peleas contra nosotros juntos." Dijo la boca del estomago del enorme monstruo.

"No sé si es un valiente, o un tonto pidiendo eso." Dijo Bones ante lo que estaba pidiendo Sliat, pero nadie hizo respuesta a su compañero.

"¿Estás seguro de que tu serás el único que se enfrentara contra nosotros?" Pregunto sin vacilar el guardia de seguridad.

"¿Qué acaso están sordos? Si recién les dije que no había ningún inconveniente." Dijo de mala gana.

"De acuerdo, si eso es lo que pides, será 6 contra 1." Dijo el de la armadura, mientras todos asintieron al estar de acuerdo.

"¿Estás seguro Sliat?" Pregunto Decoe para corroborar.

"Por supuesto que sí, creo que te falta aceitarte las orejas Decoe." Agrego, confundiendo a Decoe.

Pero se aparto lo más que pudo cuando se fijo que los 5 miembros más grandes lo estaban arrinconando.

Decoe se puso en una zona segura y retomo su trabajo.

"¡QUE COMIENCE LA PELEAAAA!" Grito, mientras se escucho un zumbido dando inicio a la última pelea.

El de barriga enorme iba a dar el primer golpe, levantando lo mejor que pudo su pierna derecha, y la bajo fuertemente contra el suelo.

"¡GOLEMAN!" Grito su nombre, mientras que al pisar fuertemente al suelo, ocasiono que la plataforma se hundiera un poco por un lado.

"¡GOLEMAN!" Grito nuevamente, retomando el mismo procedimiento, mientras la plataforma ya se equilibrio con el fuerte pisotón de su pie izquierdo.

"Ese grandote tiene mucha fuerza." Concluyo Block.

"Si recibe un golpe de esa clase, estoy seguro que Sliat no sobrevivirá." Afirmo Dark Oak.

"Además el poder que emana es muy anormal en el, es un monstruo con mucha energía." Agrego Narcissus.

Goleman ya estaba listo para atacar.

"Te doy a aplastar con todo mi cuerpo para que quedes mas planito que un hockey." Amenazo listo.

"Oye gordinflón, respetare tu valentía, y peleare con solo el 50% de mi fuerza." Dijo mientras canalizaba su poder.

En solo unos segundos el poder de Sliat se incremento, y su cuerpo cambio, sus músculos incrementaron un poco su tamaño, su piel cambio de un color miel a un tono naranja oscuro, mientras que sus dientes se volvían colmillos, por no decir, que las uñas de su mano izquierda se alargaron un poco, en unos instantes, alcanzo su apariencia, y su poder estaba al 50%

"¡TE VOY A LIQUIDAR!" Grito Goleman, dando un salto para caer justo encima de él.

Sliat ni siquiera se movió, simplemente se quedo en su lugar, esperando el impacto. Sin embargo, algo paso, no se oyó el impacto de goleman en el suelo, y lo imposible se hizo posible, Sliat de un rápido puñetazo logro frenar a goleman, aun mas que eso, el golpe fue tan poderoso, que el gran estomago de Goleman fue perforado por la enorme fuerza de su puño, y se veía como la sangre verde salía como un globo de agua que exploto al ser pinchado. Sliat simplemente lanzo a Goleman a un lado para que estuviera pansa arriba, aun dejando un charco de sangre.

"Brutus." Dijo Emperor.

En un instante, el monstruo de la máscara negra se lanzo hacia el lanzando una serie de clavos, pero Sliat se movió a una gran velocidad, que consiguió interceptarlos sin ningún inconveniente.

"Sword, Boom." Dijo Emperor.

En un instante, el guardia de seguridad, y el monstruo de armadura se lanzaron contra él. Sliat, lanzo los clavos contra el guardia, quien aulló de dolor. El monstruo con armadura lanzo su espada contra él, pero de un rápido movimiento, Sliat lo freno, dejando caer su sable, y además haciéndole lo mismo que a Goleman.

"Rax." Dijo Emperor.

Pronto, el monstruo de la sierra entro en acción, con su arma a todo poder se lanzo contra su oponente, seguido de Brutus quien fue por el otro lado. Sliat miro por ambos lados, y todo paso de golpe, como la sierra eléctrica salió volando, cayendo fuera de la plataforma, mientras que ambos monstruos fueron retenidos por ambos puños de Sliat, mientras les sucedía lo mismo que a sus dos compañeros.

El único que quedo fue Boom, quien se lanzo con el garrote al aire yendo hacia sliat, pero el resultado fue evidente, y el garrote cayo de sus manos, mientras el vientre de Boom exploto en mil pedazos, cayendo al suelo completamente muerto.

Ya solo quedaba un último monstruo por matar, Emperor ni siquiera se asusto, ya que libero su enorme poder, que era igual a cuando estaban sus 5 compañeros.

"Esto es asombroso, aun después de estar solo, el poder que tiene ni siquiera ha disminuido." Dijo Bones en la impresión.

Emperor, convirtió sus esferas en estrellas de 6 puntas afiladas, y las lanzo contra Sliat. Sin embargo, Sliat conseguía evadirlas hasta con los ojos cerrados. Emperor ya se canso, y utilizo 3 de sus esferas, para crear un sable de su brazo derecho, y en cuestión de segundos entro en la acción. Sliat aun podía esquivar los ataques de Emperor, pero fue un último golpe de su espada lo que hizo que Sliat se cubriera con su brazo izquierdo.

Todos se quedaron impactados, creyendo que sliat fue cortado en dos. Sin embargo, la sonrisa triunfal de Emperor desapareció al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera le hizo un mero rasguño en su pelaje, y Sliat simplemente agarro el brazo de Emperor para que no se pudiera escapar.

"¡Pudo resistirlo!" Grito Kimera en la gran sorpresa.

"No puede ser, su pelaje es demasiado duro." Dijo emperor tratando de mover su brazo, pero no conseguía nada.

"Como puedes ver, la diferencia de poder no implica en el tamaño, sino en el propio poder del peleador." Dijo sonriéndole, mientras lanzaba uno de sus mortales puñetazos.

Emperor unió todas sus esferas para así generar un escudo, pero fue inútil, el sin problemas lo hizo pedazos, y el impacto fue justo en su pecho, ocasionando que su dispositivo explotara, junto con su cuerpo, que se convirtió en mera lluvia que humedecía los cadáveres a su alrededor.

"¡EL GANADOR ES SLIAT!" Proclamo Decoe por el micrófono.

"El-el-El equipo nexo es nuestro decimo sexto finalista, terminando así la primera ronda del torneo." Agrego Bocoe, en el miedo ante la gran pelea que vio.

Sliat, simplemente sonrió mientras observo nuevamente a Tails, que pronto tuvo una mirada de miedo ante la mirada de Sliat.

"Es demasiado fuerte." Dijo Dark Oak impactado.

"Creo que ningún equipo podrá ser capaz de ganarle a ese monstruo." Dijo Narcissus, que recibió un golpe de un abanico de papel por parte de Sonia.

"¿Podrías algún día dejar de ser tan pesimista Narcissus?" Pregunto irritada.

La primera ronda ha terminado, y pronto se llevara a cabo la selección de equipos a enfrentar, pero ¿Quiénes serán los oponentes de los luchadores de la libertad, y podrán estar capacitados para darle pelea al peligroso equipo Nexo, liderado por Sliat, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Block: La selección de equipos esta por empezar.

Bones: Diosito, por favor si tienes compasión conmigo, que no nos toque contra un equipo fuerte por favor.

Tails: Bones, tu sabes que Lion es el dios de nuestro mobius.

Bones: Confió mas en diosito que ese zorro rojo.

Lion: ¡Te escuche muy bien Bones!

En el próximo capítulo: La tabla de pelea, quien contra quien.

Tails: no tienen que perdérselo.

Bones, Kimera y Block: ni en un millón de años.

…

Así termina este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	51. Capitulo 51: La tabla de pelea

Aquí está mi nuevo capítulo, estaré ocupado en estos días, por los afectados de la inundación mi colega y yo hacemos algunos recursos para recaudar plata. Espero que tengamos éxito. Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo.

…

Capitulo 51: La tabla de pelea, quien contra quien

Señoras y señores, ahora daremos inicio a la selección de equipos, por favor que los capitanes de los equipos que estén en las cercanías, y los que han peleado, pasen a la plataforma por favor." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Creo que es una indicación de que bajemos hasta ahí." Dijo Sonic.

"Pues adelante, entonces." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Si, a ver que nos lleva a esto." Dijo Knuckels.

Pronto los cuatro capitanes iban bajando, con rumbo a la plataforma.

"Al parecer ocultan muy bien su motivación." Dijo Kimera observando sus emociones.

"O tal vez, ese es el estado que siempre muestran para esta clase de situaciones." Contrarresto Block.

…

Pronto, de una de las entradas, salían los 16 capitanes de los equipos, pocos ya fueron vistos con anterioridad. Entre ellos estaba Sliat, el doctor Tecnodius y Cara Cortada. Mientras que otros pelearon con anterioridad, o en los días pasados. En cuestión de segundos, la plataforma estaba rebosante de guerreros que eran vistos por los espectadores.

"Al parecer hay muchos guerreros fuertes." Dijo Bones observando a cada uno de ellos.

"Por favor, uno de ellos es un anciano que está tratando de no caerse por un absurdo bastón." Dijo Ana.

"¿Oye tu, de donde saliste quisiera yo saber?" Pregunto Bay Leaf ante tal aparición.

"Tenía que dar una vuelta, no saben que alguien como yo necesita aire puro para sus pulmones." Respondió en su gracia.

"O tal vez fue a un salón de belleza para retocarse las patas de gallo." Susurro Bones a Kimera.

"¡TE ESCUCHE!" Grito de golpe lanzándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

…

Muy bien, todos pongan atención, uno por uno voy a decir su nombre, y tendrán que venir para sacar una de las esferas que hay dentro de esta caja, el numero que tenga será la ubicación en la cual estará su equipo, para después informarle cuando pelearan." Explico Decoe, mientras un eggbot apareció con una caja azul en sus manos, "El primero será el doctor Tecnodius, que pase por favor."

En un instante, el científico camino muy tranquilamente, y metió la mano en la caja, después de varios segundos la retiro con una esfera, luego de mirarla, se la mostro a Decoe.

"Es el numero 2, el equipo Tecnodius es el numero 2." Indico Decoe, mientras que en la enorme pantalla apareció el nombre del equipo en la ubicación correspondiente.

"El siguiente es D-REX."

Pronto el ser llamado D-REX apareció, era una mezcla entre dragón y humano, llevaba consigo un hacha en su espalda, era de un color marrón claro, al igual que sus partes humanas. El suelo se estremecía un poco con los pasos que daba, y al llegar metió la mano en la caja, y saco la esfera, mostrándosela a Decoe.

"El numero 12, el equipo hibrido es el numero 12." Confirmo Decoe.

…

"Ese sujeto sí que es raro." Dijo Block.

"Tal vez sea el resultado en que se aparearon un dragón y un ser humano." Dijo Silver.

"No más de imaginármelo me da asco." Dijo Kimera.

…

"El siguiente es Dark Oak." Llamo Decoe.

Dark Oak salió del grupo de sus amigos, y fue con su caminata habitual, y tras meter la mano en la caja, la retiro sacando la esfera con su número.

"El numero 9, el equipo Dark es el numero 9." Afirmo Decoe.

"Solo para avisarles de algo, la siguiente ronda al ser solo 8 peleas, el tiempo en el que durara será de 2 días, por lo tanto, aquellos que saquen un numero 9 o superior pelearan el segundo día de la segunda ronda." Dijo Bocoe.

"entonces, el equipo Dark tiene un día de descanso, eso no me parece muy justo que digamos." Dijo Block en protesta.

"No, recuerda que puede ser una ventaja para así conocer a los demás equipos rivales." Dijo Silver.

"Sí, pero el equipo Dark será el primero en pelear, así que eso es una gran desventaja." Agrego Blaze.

"Oigan dejen de decir tonterías, que ya otros dos guerreros sacaron sus números." Dijo Bones, que no podía escuchar bien quienes eran.

En esos momentos, un anciano cubierto en una túnica blanca había regresado a su puesto, estaba tratando de caminar con un extraño bastón de oro que tenia incrustado un cristal muy extraño.

"El siguiente es la señorita Lilith." Llamo Decoe.

Una chica caminaba tras haberla llamado, era de piel marrón, con ropas totalmente negras, y zapatos de plataforma, tenía orejas puntiagudas y una larga cola detrás de ella. Tras acercarse, metió la mano y saco la esfera mostrando su número.

"Es el numero 10, el equipo Falconius es el numero 10." Afirmo Decoe.

"Significa que nos tocara pelear contra ellos en la segunda ronda." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Que pena Dark Oak, al parecer siempre les tocara un equipo liderado por mujeres." Bromeo Knuckels en base a eso.

"Tal vez les tocara un buen oponente la siguiente ronda." Contrarresto Sonic.

"Y que sea liderado por un macho alfa." Agrego Dark Oak.

"Sonic, Sonic, te estoy llamando desde hace mucho, y no me estas prestando atención." Dijo Decoe, alzando un poco más su voz.

"Ay, perdón, creo que estaba distraído." Dijo Sonic, mientras fue a su velocidad habitual, metiendo rápidamente la mano en el agujero, y sacando su esfera.

"Es el numero 3, el equipo Sonic es el numero 3." Confirmo Decoe al observar mejor la esfera que agarro, "El siguiente es Cara Cortada."

Cara Cortada camino hasta el eggbot, y metiendo la mano en la caja para luego sacarla con su esfera, el simplemente miro el numero, y luego se lo mostro a Decoe.

"Es el numero 8, el equipo Veneno es el numero 8."

…

"Así que esos disfrazados se enfrentaran contra mi hermano y nosotros." Dijo Sonia.

"No te adelantes Sonia, aun falta ver si algún otro equipo de nuestros amigos estará en esa división." Contrarresto Manic.

"No hay de qué preocuparnos, creo que esos deben ser unos bufones." Dijo Blaze.

…

"El siguiente es Sliat." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

Sliat simplemente dio una caminata hasta donde estaba el eggbot, metiendo la mano robótica, agarro una esfera, y luego de mirarla, se la mostro al Tails y su grupo.

"Creo que es el numero 16." Dijo Decoe, tratando de ver bien la esfera.

"significa que está en la división de mi equipo." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Mejor no te llegues a confiar si te enfrentas a el Luke." Advirtió Sonic.

"Después de cómo peleo la ultima vez, lo tendré muy bien en cuenta." Aseguro Dark Oak.

…

"Creo que Dark Oak se metió en un enorme lio." Dijo Bones.

"Por no decir su equipo." Agrego Block.

"Espero que Sliat sea amable con mi padre si se enfrenta." Pidió Ana.

"Recuerda que en su línea de tiempo, el te forzó a sacrificar tu vida, para luego ser Sliat quien te pegara un tiro." Recordó Shadow.

"¿Entonces que pasara?" Pregunto preocupada.

"Hay que hacer los preparativos para el funeral." Bromeo Manic, que en respuesta recibió un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de los 3 sedrianos.

"¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA HACER BROMAS ESTUPIDAS!" Gritaron en la furia al unisonó.

…

"El siguiente es Knuckels." Dijo Decoe, mirando su lista.

Knuckels camino tranquilamente, y al llegar saco rápidamente una esfera, y solamente sonrió ante el número que saco.

"Es el numero 4, el equipo Acorn es el numero 4." Anuncio Decoe.

"el numero 4, pero Sonic, eso quiere decir que…" No pudo terminar Tails, cuando Sonic simplemente se rio.

"No creo en eso del destino hermanito, pero no dejare que Knuckels me venza." Dijo Sonic sonriéndole a su adversario.

…

"Vaya, una pelea entre nosotros." Dijo Blaze en la impresión.

"Tranquila Blaze, prometo ser suave contigo." Dijo Silver en broma.

"No todos lo dicen igual." Dijo shadow.

"Si, porque dentro de poco tiempo voy a patearle bien fuerte el trasero a esa murciélago pulguienta." Dijo Sonia, que dio una leve tos.

"Hermana, tranquilízate, que aun estas muy mal por la vez anterior." Dijo Manic con una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla.

…

"El siguiente es Tails." Afirmo Decoe.

"Si, ahí voy." dijo Tails en voz alta, corriendo hacia el lugar.

Tails, metió su mano robótica en la caja, y después de agarrar su esfera, saco la mano, y miro su número. Tails estaba sorprendido, no sabía si estar feliz, o dar un grito de asombro. Decoe se fijo en la esfera, y simplemente se rio al porque estaba así.

"El numero 1, el equipo Delta es el numero 1." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Acaso dijo numero 1." Dijo Kimera en la impresión.

"Pero si logramos ganarle a Tecnodius, entonces nos tocara pelear contra el equipo Sonic o Acorn." Agrego Bones.

"Me parece que el destino quiere que sepamos algo muy importante en base a esto." Dijo block, también impactado.

"Bueno, creo que será como un aviso de quien es el mejor de los 3." Dijo Silver.

…

La selección termino rápidamente, los equipos ya estaban organizados, y Decoe estaba por dar el orden correspondiente.

"Muy bien, la selección por fin ha terminado, y los equipos ya están puestos en sus ordenes respectivos, pongan atención." Decía Decoe por el micrófono.

"La segunda ronda comenzara pasado mañana, las primeras 4 peleas son: El equipo Delta vs El equipo Tecnodius, El equipo Sonic vs El equipo Acorn, El equipo Ormagedon vs El equipo Dark Rainbow, y el equipo Guadaña diamante vs El equipo Veneno." Explico Bocoe.

"En el segundo día pelearan, El equipo Dark vs Equipo Falconius, el Equipo Aligator vs equipo hibrido, El equipo Oráculo vs Los guerrero Shogun, y el Equipo virus vs Equipo Nexo" Termino Decoe, agradeciendo la ayuda de su compañero, "Por ahora pueden regresar a sus hogares, para poder esperar la tal ansiosa segunda ronda, y en cuanto a los equipos, deben estar listos para que llegue este grandioso día."

"Bien, creo que la suerte estará de nuestro lado." Dijo Damián en su asiento.

"Esperaremos mucho en que llegue nuestro oponente indicado." Dijo Metamorph a su lado.

"Nosotros no tenemos ni siquiera entrenar, no sé porque los robots hablan siempre de mas." Dijo Imperion, que en respuesta se oyó varios pitidos y ruidos de su compañero que estaba detrás, encubriendo su identidad con una enorme capucha, "Vamos, no es para que te enojes."

"Reunámonos con Sliat, hay que festejar una victoria asegurada." Dijo Damián, con una aprobación de todos asintiendo con la cabeza.

…

Había caído la noche, y unas figuras estaban caminando en el bosque, se trataba de Maya y Tiffany, regresando de su castigo, mientras que Cosbot los seguía por detrás.

"Ahg, creo que tengo todo el cuello bien duro." Dijo Tiffany frotándose levemente.

"Yo ya me acostumbre a estar colgada." Dijo Maya sin mostrar ningún signo de dolor.

Claro, si un gato se acostumbra rápidamente." Dijo en broma Tiffany.

"Eso, y porque esta es la 13º vez que le sucede, hermana mayor Tiff." Agrego Cosbot.

"Vale Cosbot, a veces no deberías tomar cuenta de cuantas ¡VE-!" Maya fue cortada, cuando Cosbot tiro a ella y a Tiff al suelo, impactándose accidentalmente en el lodo, "PUEDO-" Maya no pudo terminar ya que cosbot le tapo la boca a igual que a tiffany.

"Hay alguien cerca de donde estamos, no hay que dejar que nos vea." Explico Cosbot.

Tiffany y Maya, se fijaron adonde miraba Cosbot, y se sorprendieron al ver al doctor Tecnodius junto a dos de sus guerreros yendo hacia una caverna cerca de aquí, pero lo más intrigante era que llevaban a alguien en brazos con una bolsa en la cara para encubrir su identidad.

¿Que tiene pensado hacer Tecnodius, quien era el que llevaban a la caverna, y que les aguardara a Tails y su equipo en base a la situación en la que estaban? Deberán el próximo capítulo.

En el próximo capítulo:

Tails: Somos los primeros en pelear.

Block: Y nuestro oponente, es el equipo Tecnodius, creo que serán facile.

Bones: Chicos, Kronos y Kimera no están con nosotros.

Block: ¡Que!? Pero si la pelea esta por empezar.

Tails: No se preocupen, el equipo Tecnodius está en la misma situación.

Gedo Mazu: Creo que aquí pasa algo muy extraño Tails.

El próximo capítulo: Porcentaje de victoria: 0,09%

Tecnodius: No dejare que estos tontos arruinen mi sueño, ¡Elimínenlos!

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	52. Capitulo 52: Porcentaje de victoria

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Este es un poco corto, pero tengo que centrarme de a poquito en la situación. No se si no podre publicar alguno más, ya que tal vez mi maquina se la lleve mi hermano para sacarle un virus, y arreglarme los problemas que tiene, pero bueno son problemas míos. Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo.

…  
>Capitulo 52: Porcentaje de victoria: 0,09%<p>

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, amanecía, y se iba a comenzar la segunda ronda, pero no sin antes prepararse. En el hotel, en la habitación del equipo Delta, Tails estaba comiendo su desayuno, acompañado por Gedo Mazu, Bones y Cosmo.

"Increíble que Kronos y Kimera hayan desayunado temprano." Dijo Bones, mientras agarraba una factura del montón.

"Seguramente fueron a entrenar, nos encontraremos con ellos cuando estemos en el estadio." Dijo Gedo Mazu antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

"Si, lo que me sorprende es que Block este aun dormido." Dijo Tails observando la puerta.

Tal y como si lo estuviera llamando, Block salió de la puerta de su habitación, sin su armadura, pero con signos de agotamiento.

"Que te paso Block, tienes la cara como la de un zombi." Bromeo Bones.

"No te burles, que tuve pesadillas, nada mas." Dijo Block con los ojos un poco morados de no haber dormido bien.

"¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?" Pregunto curiosa Cosmo.

"No es nada importante, a veces tengo sueños raros nada mas." Respondió de mala gana.

"A veces un sueño es muy importante decirlo, así podríamos ayudarte." Explico Gedo Mazu.

"Lo único que quiero ahora es tomarme un buen café, eso siempre rejuvenece mis años."

"Sería mejor que lo hagas rápido, pronto es hora de ir al estadio." Dijo Bones.

"Si, lo sé." Decía, mientras se sentó en una silla, agarrando una taza sin usar, para luego agarrar la tetera, y depositar el café, no mas oliendo el vapor que salía, Block se recuperaba de su pesadilla extraña.

…

El estadio ya estaba lleno, esperando la primera pelea de los equipos. Block había terminado rápidamente su desayuno, y en cuestión de segundos iba junto con Tails, Bones y Gedo Mazu a su pelea.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando un zorro rojo apareció frente a él.

"Vaya, vaya Tails, cuánto tiempo sin verte." Dijo Lion.

"¿Lion, que diablos haces aquí?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"Solamente quería ver como estas antes de tu siguiente pelea, por no agregar que soy el representante de tu equipo." Explico.

"Ah, lo había olvidado." Respondió con una risita.

"Es verdad lo que tú mismo dijiste Tails, nunca te fijas en los detalles." Dijo Cones en broma.

"Será mejor para ti que te calles." Dijo de mala gana.

"Ah, apropósito Tails, de acuerdo a lo que vi, parece que eres capaz de usar las técnicas caos sin la necesidad de usar el modo súper o ultra, que eso dependen Sonic, Shadow o Silver."

"Bueno, fue un entrenamiento que debía tener resultados, ¿oh no?" Respondió Tails.

"Pero debiste haber aprendido técnicas nuevas a excepción de esas, ¿obtuviste resultados en eso?" Pregunto Lion.

"bueno, debo confesar que he aprendido alrededor de dos técnicas nuevas." Respondió cruzado de brazos.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunto impactado Lion.

"Tails, la pelea va a comenzar." Aviso block.

"Ah, sí ya lo sé." Dijo marchándose junto con su grupo, "Lion, sería mejor que regresaras a tu asiento, o te perderás la primer pelea."

"Si, de acuerdo." Afirmo Lion observando cómo se alejaban, _"En serio cree poder ganar con solamente dos técnicas nuevas, si no lo logra, bueno al menos aprenderá lo que es madurar." _Dijo en su mente.

…

Kronos, se dirigía hacia el estadio, mientras caminaba verificaba si podía empuñar su bastón con el otro brazo, pero solamente conseguía un dolor intenso al tratar de moverlo.

"Yo que tu, no me precipitaría en usarlo." Dijo una voz.

Kronos miro hacia arriba en un árbol, solo para ver que se trataba de Kimera, que bajo del árbol aterrizando perfectamente en el suelo.

"¿Qué es lo que insinúas?" Pregunto de mala gana.

"_Gaia tiene mucha razón, Kronos casi pierde su brazo, y si Tails no se cuida lo seguirá en la senda de los mancos como Kronos."_ Dijo en su mente, "Deberías relajarte un poco, porque si no lo sabes, es difícil ganar con una sola mano."

"Je, ¿y ahora te crees ser una especie de doctor?" Pregunto en broma.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando captaron el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban, ambos simplemente observaron intrigantes a aquellos seres. Resultaron ser dos de los miembros del equipo Tecnodius, los que estaban más cerca de su jefe.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren esos 2?" Pregunto Kimera.

"Quieren evitar que lleguemos al estadio." Respondió Kronos.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los dos miembros lanzara el primer golpe.

…

El público empezó a hacer los murmullos y susurros ante lo que veían. Ambos equipos poseían a tres miembros para luchar, excluyendo a Tecnodius y a Bones. Block se sintió intrigado por el color del cabello de las dos chicas.

"¿Qué raro?" Pregunto Block.

"¿Qué sucede Block?" Pregunto Tails.

"El color de cabello de esas dos chicas es exactamente el mismo color del cabello de esas chicas de mi sueño." Respondió.

"¿Qué dices?" Pregunto Bones.

"Verán es que…" Comenzaba Block.

_(Flashback)_

_Todo era oscuridad alrededor, como lentamente se abrieron unos parpados, y la visión comenzaba a aclararse, en frente había un gran espejo rectangular, y la imagen se pudo ver. Se trataba de la nieta del doctor Gerald Robotnik, María Robotnik. Esta puso su mano en la frente por el mareo que estaba sintiendo, y tras ver un poco más la habitación, descubrió que no estaba sola. Al lado suyo, en unas camas separadas se encontraban dos personas más. El del medio era Molly, quien aun no se había despertado, y el del fondo era Christopher Thondyke, solo que en su forma adolescente, tratando de abrir los ojos._

"_¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto María._

_De pronto una puerta se abrió, y una figura caminaba hasta donde se encontraba ella. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, simplemente se reía ante lo que vio._

"_Saludos señorita, mi nombre es doctor Tecnodius, que bueno que finalmente has despertado." Dijo sonriéndole._

"_¿Qué es este lugar?" Pregunto con precaución._

"_Están en mi cuarto especial, tu, al igual que tus otros dos compañeros durmieron por varias horas, en minutos te traerán algo para que puedas comer." Dijo Tecnodius, mientras se retiraba de la habitación._

"_Espera." Dijo para llamar su atención, y Tecnodius simplemente se dio la vuelta, "Dime, ¿Qué es lo que soy?" Pregunto en el temor._

_Tecnodius, simplemente trono los dedos, y varias lianas de acero fueron lanzadas alrededor de ella, mientras era tapada su boca con una pelota atada con una cuerda alrededor de su cabeza._

"_Simplemente serás mi conejillo de indias, al igual que esos dos." Dijo con una macabra risa._

_(Fin del flashback)_

"Es como una especie de coincidencia." Dijo Block.

"Si yo sé de algo muy importante, es que no creo en las coincidencias." Dijo Tails.

"Es hora de empezar, que pasen los equipos al frente." Llamo Decoe a ambos equipos con el micrófono.

Pronto, ambos equipos estaban frente a frente.

"Por favor decidan la forma en la que pelaran." Pidió Decoe.

"Jejejejeje, pero que misterio, ambos tenemos solo 3 miembros de nuestro equipo, creo que estaría bien un 3 contra 3, es una buena idea para la pelea." Dijo Tecnodius.

"Bien, acepto tu propuesta, ¿pero que harás tu, solamente observar?" Pregunto Tails sin vacilar.

"Pamplinas, yo soy el entrenador del equipo Tecnodius, seleccione a estas 3 personas principalmente para convertirlos en conejillos de indias, y serán sus contrincantes perfectos." Explico riéndose.

"¿A qué te refieres como conejillos de indias?" Pregunto Tails intrigado.

"Los seres vivientes como humanos, mobianos o seres extintos son una investigación bastante interesante, se los aseguro yo, una vez que sacas sus defectos, les quitas las emociones, y les agregas poderes especiales, se convierten en autómatas asesinos, listos para obedecer a su creador, para mí no son más que unos juguetitos muy bonitos." Explico sonriéndole a sus juguetes.

"He conocido a personas dementes, pero creo que tu les ganas por las ideas estúpidas que dices." Dijo Tails enojado por esa explicación tan horrenda.

"Resumiendo todo eso, mi sueño es crear al guerrero perfecto, que no sienta temor ni tenga ataduras con ninguna raza suya, que solo yo pueda controlarlo y se convierta en la maquina asesina perfecta. Estos son únicamente prototipos, maquinas de prueba que si me fallan las desechare sin dudarlo." Retomo su explicación.

"Bueno, basta de decir tonterías." Dijo Tails perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia.

"Escúchame bien, me interesas mucho, y tengo una apuesta que creo no deberás rechazar."

"¿Qué clase de apuesta?" Pregunto Tails.

"Si yo gano, me quedare con tu cuerpo, no importa si estás muerto, con tu cerebro es más que suficiente para comenzar." Dijo riéndose en su propuesta.

"Pero si yo gano, te voy a hacer sufrir con mis propias manos." Propuso Tails.

"Por favor, todo funcionara como yo quiero." Dijo en su victoria, _"Si Kimera y Kronos, el porcentaje de victoria del equipo Delta es de al menos un 4%, será muy fácil."_ Dijo en su mente.

"Yo quiero proponer algo." Dijo Gedo Mazu, captando la atención de todos, "Esta pelea solo estaremos nosotros 6 en la plataforma, si algún miembro de nuestro equipo llega a aparecer, no se interpondrá en esta batalla, por ende esto se decidirá en solamente un encuentro."

"¿Que dijiste?" Pregunto de mala gana Tecnodius.

"Lo que dices, es que todos a excepción de Bones estaremos peleando al mismo tiempo." Concluyo Block.

Tecnodius se dio la vuelta, y reviso su reloj especial, después de presionar varios botones, se estaba procesando el resultado, y la cifra solo le hizo dar una larga sonrisa.

"_El porcentaje de victoria es del 99,91%"_ Dijo en su mente.

Tecnodius solamente se dio la vuelta hacia sus oponentes, mientras trataba de contener una de sus carcajadas.

"De acuerdo, acepto tus términos."

Pronto, Bones y Tecnodius se fueron de la plataforma ya que eran ahora un mero estorbo, pero Tecnodius simplemente se reía.

"_Ese zorro plateado es un tonto, ha escrito la sentencia de muerte para sus compañeros, mis 3 guerreros tienen más experiencia peleando juntos, y la probabilidad de que les ganen es de un 0,09%."_ Decía en su mente mientras su risa era evidente.

"Bien, todo se definirá en un único encuentro." Afirmo Tails.

"_Gedo Mazu puede ser arriesgado, pero no es tarado u olvidadizo, debe saber que Tails no puede usar ninguna técnica caos, así que nosotros 2 seremos quienes lo protejan de todo lo que le ocurre en el transcurso de la pelea."_ Dijo Block en su mente.

"La pelea se definió en un 3 vs 3, que culminara en un solo encuentro." Aviso Bocoe.

Los peleadores tomaron sus posiciones, y esperaban el aviso del árbitro.

"¡Listos…!" Anunciaba Decoe por el micrófono, "¡INICIEN!" Grito finalmente.

La pelea está por comenzar, pero que sucederá, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

En el próximo capítulo:

Shadow: Que significa lo que estoy viendo.

Sonic: Pellízquenme que creo que estoy soñando.

Knuckels: Lo que digas.

Sonic: ¡AAAAHHHH, NO LO DECIA EN SERIO PEDAZO DE…!

En el próximo capítulo: Detrás de la máscara, recuerdos marcados como una cicatriz.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	53. Capitulo 53: Detrás de la mascara

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Este es más largo compensando el anterior. Disfrútenlo

…

Capitulo 53: Detrás de la máscara, recuerdos marcados como una cicatriz.

Los 3 experimentos corrieron hacia sus objetivos, y pronto la chica de cabello amarillo pego un salto, con la catana en ambas manos, yéndose contra ellos.

"Hoja escarlata." Grito en su caída, mientras la hoja lanzaba un aura roja.

"Puedo retener la espada con la mano derecha, y de ahí contraatacar." Dedujo Tails ante su movimiento.

"¡USTEDES DOS, RETROCEDAN!" Grito Gedo Mazu saltando lejos de su ataque.

Tails y block decidieron seguirle, mientras la espada impacto en el suelo, ocasionando un agujero mediano al suelo de la plataforma.

"Toma nota Tails, hay que hacerle caso a Gedo Mazu con respecto a evadir sus ataques." Le dijo Block.

De pronto el chico lanzo su mano frente a ellos, y se genero una fuerte ráfaga de viento, mandándolos lejos, para luego impactarse contra la plataforma, al menos lo hizo Block, ya que Tails utilizo lo mejor que pudo sus colas para desacelerar su caída, y poner los pies otra vez en la tierra.

"Inicio la pelea, y el equipo Tecnodius hizo el primer movimiento." Relato Bocoe.

"Si pero fue tan rápido esos movimientos, que ni siquiera pude verlos, pero demostraron un excelente trabajo en equipo." Agrego Decoe.

"Ohhh, vaya, no sabía que podían engañarlos de ese método. Je, es una buena suerte que los controle." Dijo Tecnodius riéndose en voz alta.

"¿Están bien?" Pregunto Gedo.

"Si no hubiera retrocedido, ese ataque me habría matado." Dijo Block.

"Te debo una Gedo." Dijo Tails en señal de agradecimiento.

"Silencio, aun no hay tiempo para eso." Contrarresto retomando vista de lo que pasaba.

Pronto, la chica de pelo naranja corrió hacia donde estaban.

"¡Ataque de ángel guardián!" Grito su ataque.

En un instante de su hoja, salieron una serie de anillos, que fueron lanzados de un movimiento hacia el equipo Delta. Pronto el grupo tomo acciones evasivas, separándose a la vez. Mientras la chica aun seguía lanzando sus anillos de diferentes colores, los tres lo esquivaban de la mejor manera que podían hacer. Block iba de un lado a otro eludiendo los anillos, de vez en cuando pegaba varios saltos para eludir los más difíciles.

Mientras tanto, Tails los eludía en pleno vuelo, tratando lo más posible que no le encestara en sus colas, en cuanto a Gedo Mazu, el lograba esquivarlos haciendo una serie de movimientos acrobáticos.

"El equipo Tecnodius continua con el ataque, mientras que el equipo Delta solamente esquiva lo mejor posible." Relato Decoe.

Mientras Block evadió los aros, el chico aprovecho la oportunidad, y lanzo su mano frente a él. Block anticipo el movimiento, y se cubrió justo a tiempo, pero eso no significo que fuera lanzado bien lejos.

"Vean eso, Block caerá fuera de la plataforma, si no regresa en 10 segundos se descalificara de esta pelea." Aviso Bocoe.

"No, te equivocas." Dijo Block en voz alta, mientras saco su espada, y lo clavo en las baldosas, salvándose de caer fuera, y catapultándose hacia adelante.

"Block se ha catapultado para así salvarse de salir de la plataforma." Resumió Decoe.

"Pero eso no evita que uno de los miembros vaya por él mientras sigue su vuelo." Contrarresto Bocoe.

En ese momento, la chica de cabello amarillo fue corriendo con su espada de frente para apuñalarlo.

Tails vio ese movimiento, y se coloco en posición.

"Miren, al parecer Tails va a usar un Caos Blast." Aviso Bocoe.

Sin embargo, Tails quedo aun sorprendido por lo que pasaba.

"_Demonios, aun no puedo usar el caos blast."_ Dijo mentalmente.

"Tails aun no dispara el Caos Blast, ¿Estará tramando algo?" Pregunto Decoe por el micrófono.

Sin embargo, la escena cambio, como block y la chica chocaron armas en frente de ellos, pero la chica puso un pie en el pecho de block para poder impulsarse hacia arriba, lanzando su espada al aire, se preparo para lanzar su técnica.

"Garra de…" Comenzaba a decir la chica.

Sin embargo, Gedo había aparecido, lanzándole una patada en el rostro, haciendo que cayera al suelo, con varias grietas por el golpe, mientras que su espada cayo con la hoja hacia abajo, casi frente al lado derecho de su rostro.

Block, y Tails fueron adonde estaba Gedo Mazu, y tomaron nuevamente posiciones.

"Te puedo asegurar algo Decoe, si Gedo Mazu no hubiera interferido, entonces, Block tendría pocas oportunidades de escapar de ese ataque." Comprobó Bocoe.

"estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Bocoe, Gedo Mazu fue muy rápido ante ese movimiento." Concordó Decoe.

"Esa chica es mas astuta de lo que creí." Dijo Block.

"Escúchenme, ni se les ocurra confiarse de mas, estos 3 son muy poderosos." Aviso Gedo.

"¿Estás diciendo que ellos tienen un nivel más alto en el poder que nosotros?" Pregunto Tails.

"Exacto." Confirmo.

"¿Me pueden decir de que están hablando, por qué no puedo ver sus ataques?" Pregunto block confundido.

"Porque el nivel de poder que tienes es muy bajo, en el nivel que tienes no puedes ver el poder de esos 3, es relativamente imposible." Explico Gedo.

"Esto tiene mala pinta." Dijo Tails, ante la explicación.

"¿Y cómo se supone que pelearemos contra ellos?" Pregunto Block.

"De eso no tengo ni la más mínima idea." Respondió sonriéndole.

Pronto, los 3 sujetos los tenían arrinconados, y peor aún, estaban en el límite de la arena.

"_Maldita sea, si pudiera usar las técnicas de Caos."_ Dijo mentalmente.

…

"¿Je je, adonde se creen que van?" Pregunto uno de los sujetos.

"Adonde creen, al estadio para poder patearles el trasero en frente del publico." Respondió Kimera.

"Lo siento, pero por ordenes del amo Tecnodius, tenemos que evitar que ustedes estén ahí." Dijo el otro sujeto.

"¿Y quién nos lo va a evitar?" Pregunto Kronos.

"Preguntas cosas tan fáciles de ver…" Mientras le respondía, el sujeto de la derecha comenzó a transformarse.

Su cuerpo crecía un poco, mientras cambiaba su apariencia, casi toda su ropa quedo rasgada y tirada al suelo. Podía verse como le salían un par de alas, su espalda estaba recubierta de placas con espinas, sus manos se convirtieron en garras muy largas y afiladas con 4 dedos. Sus piernas se volvieron grandes y monstruosas, como las de un alosaurio, mientras le salían otras dos patas por atrás para parecerse tipo a un centauro, mientras que la parte de arriba de su cuerpo era cubierto por las mismas placas. Le salieron 3 colas por atrás, una era un cuello largo con la cabeza de un camarasaurio, mientras que las otras dos eran las colas de un estegosaurio, y un anquilosaurio. En frente de él, salió la cabeza de un triceratops, mientras que su cuerpo se volvió grande y musculoso, cubierto de escamas. Terminando con su cabeza, que era parecido a la de un cachatodontosaurio, pero con los dientes del tiranosaurio Rex, y con dos cuernos a los lados, mas uno en la nariz.

"Seremos nosotros, el Quimerasaurio." Dijo el monstruo ya completado.

Pronto su compañero se inclino con una rodilla, y salían varias replicas de sí mismo, llevando diferentes armas.

"Y el multiplicador." Dijeron sus replicas al unisonó.

Kimera y Kronos se miraron el uno al otro, y decidieron calentar antes de seguir.

"Yo me hare cargo del anciano de 4 patas." Dijo con un insulto Kimera.

"Entonces el numeroso es mío." Afirmo Kronos.

Antes de comenzar, Kimera se saco la máscara, mostrando su verdadera forma ante su oponente.

"¿Estás listo anciano?" Pregunto Kimera.

"Cuando tu digas niñito." Respondió sin vacilar.

Y la pelea comenzó, ambos corrieron, y terminaron en un forcejeo de brazos, parecía que ambos eran igual de fuertes, pero eso no significo que el quimerasaurio diera un ataque sorpresa usando dos pequeñas garras de Iutharaptor que salieron a ambos lados de su cintura, ocasionando una herida en el vientre de Kimera, quien retrocedió ante el dolor.

"¡Eso fue un truco sucio!" Grito Kimera enfurecido.

"En la guerra por la supervivencia se vale cualquier cosa para obtener la victoria." Contrarresto Quimerasaurio.

"¿A poco existe?" Pregunto en un tono de broma.

"Los dinosaurios eran la especie predominante en el mundo de los humanos, y regían por esa ley de la naturaleza, si el meteorito, y los cambios climáticos no hubieran interferido, entonces los mamíferos como tú, ese perrito, o los humanos no regirían en su mundo con libre albedrio." Explico brevemente.

"¿Adonde quieres llegar?" Pregunto en base a eso.

"Yo soy el resurgimiento de las especies que debieron gobernar, y si logro derrotar a una mezcla de mamíferos como tú, será prueba suficiente para la nueva era de especies que nacerán bajo la tutela del gran Tecnodius." Termino con una sonrisa.

"Sabes, yo soy tanto sangre caliente, como sangre fría, ya que soy en parte un reptil en mi transformación, pero si piensas que una mezcla de vejetes anticuados como tu lograra vencer a una mezcla joven como yo, debes tener un cerebro muy diminuto para tener una cabeza así de grande." Dijo en broma Kimera.

"Creo que no lo sabremos, ¡HASTA AVERIGUARLO!" Grito al final retomando el combate.

Mientras, Kronos utiliza sus movimientos de pelea para contraatacar los ataques de las replicas que no paraban de venirse encima, era muy difícil para Kronos estar atentos de todos, cada uno portaba un arma diferente, y un estilo distinto. Uno se dirigía detrás de él, blandiendo una lanza de tres secciones, pero Kronos, pudo contrarrestarlo con su bastón, y de una patada pudo tirarlo al suelo.

"¿Cuantos tienes para usar?" Pregunto Kronos.

"Cada una de mis replicas posee un arma distinta de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tal vez tenga miles de ellos." Respondió riéndose.

Mientras Kronos bloqueaba a uno con un rastrillo, otro se lanzo detrás, lanzándole una cadena, para inmovilizarle el brazo mal herido. Kronos no pudo evitar arrodillarse de dolor mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su captor.

"Este es tu fin." Dijo uno blandiendo una enorme hacha que la levanto en el aire, para luego bajarla hacia su oponente.

Kronos cerró los ojos ante lo que sucedería, pero no ocurrió nada. Lentamente abrió su ojo derecho, solo para ver que Bay Leaf había retenido el hacha con sus dos espadas, luego dándole una patada en el estomago, haciendo que retrocediera.

"¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?" Pregunto Kronos.

"Los ruidos de la batalla se oían desde donde estábamos." Respondió.

"Además, creo que necesitas ayuda." Dijo Narcissus, quien se puso al lado de Bay Leaf blandiendo su arma para cortar la cadena que sujeto a Kronos.

"Sera como un buena calentamiento antes de nuestra pelea." Dijo Dark Oak apareciendo su espada.

También aparecieron casi todo el equipo Dark, excepto por Fiona. Además de Ana y Gaia.

"No pelee en mucho tiempo, creo que necesitare un poco de agua si me llego a cansar." Dijo Gaia.

"Esto va a ser de otro mundo." Dijo Ana blandiendo su espada.

"Je, ustedes se unirán con ese perrito en el camino al infierno, ATAQUEEEENN!" Grito el original a sus replicas, mientras que todos se lanzaron contra ellos.

Kimera estaba siendo atacado por Quimera saurio quien le dio una patada de caballo, impactándolo contra un árbol. Había sufrido múltiples cortes, y heridas por parte de ese monstruo, mientras que Quimerasaurio apenas tenía marcas de sangre.

"¿Qué te pasa, no me digas que te cansaste?" Pregunto en broma.

Kimera solamente escupió un poco de sangre, y trataba de recobrar el aliento.

"Que pena, pensé que una mezcla joven como tú me daría más pelea, pero lamentablemente se acerco tu hora de morir." Mientras hablaba empezó a contar como si fuera un caballo.

"Esto… aun… no ha… terminado." Decía entre respiraciones.

"¡Despídete de este mundo!" Grito yéndose hacia él como un toro embravecido con sus largos cuernos al frente.

Kimera quería esquivarlo, pero ya estaba muy cansado, solo lo quedaba esperar el cruel destino. Sin embargo, un brazo salió volando hacia el Quimerasaurio, dándole una trompada en la cara, para tirarlo al suelo. Kimera se sorprendió, y miro de donde provenía. El brazo regreso hacia el cuerpo de una eriza joven, quien se bajo del árbol, junto con 2 de sus compañeras.

La eriza, era de pelaje rosado, con un largo cabello y ojos verdes, llevaba una remera blanca con una chaqueta roja de mangas, pero podía verse un poco su abdomen. Poseía unos guantes negros con manchas rosas en los dedos, mas unos grilletes. Llevaba una falda azul semi oscuro, mas unas zapatillas blancas con retoques azules.

Sin embargo sus compañeras no eran desconocida, se trataba de Maya el gato, y de Cosbot.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí gata loca?" Pregunto Kimera.

"Mi nombre es Maya, y pregúntale mejor a mi hermana que a mí." Respondió de mala gana apuntando a la eriza.

"¿Ella es su hermana señorita?" Pregunto en tono cortes.

"¿Algún problema con eso?" Pregunto la eriza.

"Si, que hipnotizo a la novia de mi hermana, y nos mantuvo de mal humor por no dormir bien." Respondió Kimera.

"Perdóname, lo que estamos haciendo es por lo que les hizo Maya." Dijo la eriza.

"Mujercitas, ¿Quién demonios son?" Pregunto Quimerasaurio en su furia por interferir su ataque.

"Soy de cuerpo de goma flexible, Tiffany el erizo." Se presento la eriza.

"Cambio a cualquier mobiano sin problemas, Soy Maya el gato." Se presento Maya.

"Soy la maquina femenina más peligrosa, Cosbot." Se presento Cosbot.

"Y estamos aquí… para darte tu merecido." Dijeron las 3 al unisonó haciendo una pose de batalla.

"_Eso no impresiono ni un poco."_ Dijo Kimera en su mente.

"¡Da igual para que vinieron, ustedes 3 se unirán con él cuando los mate!" Grito yéndose contra ellas.

…

Tails, Block y Gedo Mazu se encontraban al borde de la plataforma, arrinconados por los tres experimentos del doctor Tecnodius.

"Nuestra situación no es buena." Dijo Block.

"El sentimiento es mutuo." Concordó Tails.

"Si, eso es, sigan así, vayan, arrincónenlos, y luego mátenlos." Ordeno el doctor Tecnodius a sus experimentos.

El equipo Delta dio un último paso hacia atrás para luego prepararse para otro ataque. Los 3 guerreros corrieron hacia ellos, pero fue la chica de pelo naranja quien salto para dar el primer golpe.

"¡ATAQUE ANGEL GUARDIAN!" Grito la chica, mientras aparecían los aros alrededor de su espada, y los lanzo contra ellos.

"¡SALTEN!" Grito Gedo.

Ambos consiguieron saltar justo a tiempo, ya que varios de los aros se impactaron contra el suelo de la plataforma. Mientras eludían los aros que iban en todas las direcciones, el muchacho puso su mano frente a Tails, que tras evadirlo, vio como destrozo parte de la plataforma. La chica de pelo amarillo lanzo su espada contra Tails mientras emanaba un aura roja, pero Gedo Mazu lo corrió de su rango de impacto con una patada, impactándose la espada contra el suelo, generando un poco de destrozos por su poder.

"Hacia mucho tiempo que no usaba gran parte de mi energía, y eso es muy malo." Dijo Gedo Mazu en su mente.

Mientras tanto, los 3 lanzaron nuevamente sus ataques, y a la vez Tails y Block consiguieron esquivarlos, dejando un rastro de destrozos a la vez.

"No puedo concentrarme para poder ver el poder de esos sujetos, su combinación es mucho más precisa que el de una maquina." Continuaba hablando en su mente.

…

"Es asombroso ver a seres que pelean al mismo nivel que Tails, ¿No es así amo Lion?" Pregunto Byako.

"No, no es igual, al parecer esos sujetos son más poderosos que Tails." Respondió Lion.

"No- No puede ser." Dijo Byako impactado.

…

"Acabar con ellos, acabar con ellos, acabar con ellos." Decían los 3 al unisonó, mientras se acercaban cada vez mas y mas.

Es-Esperen ustedes 3, ¿Realmente quieren pelear sin voluntad propia?" Pregunto Block, pero solo fue ignorado, mientras aun repetían la misma frase.

"¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO? ¡HUYAN AHORA!" Grito Gedo, que estaba detrás de ellos.

La chica de pelo naranja lanzo su ataque de aros, y block esquivaba y bloqueaba algunos con su espada. Sin embargo, el muchacho se lanzo contra él, lanzando su ataque que impacto justo en el abdomen, y se preparaba para lanzar otro de sus ataques, pero Block pego un salto para poder esquivarlo.

Mientras, la chica de pelo amarillo lanzo su puño contra Tails, quien lo eludió volando, para así impactarse contra la plataforma.

"¿Pero qué le pasa al equipo Delta, no hacen otra cosa más que escapar y eludir los ataques de su oponente?" Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"¿Pero qué le pasa a Tails, por que no hace algún movimiento?" Pregunto Cosmo mirando por un televisor, ya que estaba en la habitación de preparación de los equipos, y junto a ella estaba Sonic.

"Tal vez pierdan la pelea." Dijo Sonic.

"¿Qué dices?" Pregunto Cosmo.

"Así es, el equipo contrario no es fácil de vencer aunque peleen con todas sus fuerzas, ya que sienten lastima por ellos, no creo que puedan ganarles." Explico Shadow observando la situación.

"No, no es verdad." Dijo incrédula.

…

"je, je, je, la habilidad de mis robots ha lanzado un porcentaje de victoria del 80% en cualquier batalla, por no decir que tengo total control de sus cuerpos y mentes." Decía Tecnodius en su observación.

"_Su sangre está controlada por las bombas sanguíneas de control en sus espaldas, las cuales bombean la sangre especial a su cerebro, por ende yo tengo total control sobre ellos, son míos, y van a hacer cualquier cosa que les ordene o desee, nadie puede salvarlos de ese destino, je je je." _Decía en su mente, mientras volvía a analizar su calculadora de muñeca, mostrando el mismo resultado.

"La probabilidad de que ganemos es del 99,91%, ¡vamos a ganar!" Grito mostrando un leve destello en sus ojos.

En un instante, las bombas reaccionaron como un latido de corazón.

"Destruir, destruir, destruir." Dijeron en sus mentes.

Gedo evadía los aros de luz, mientras que Block y Tails eludían los ataques del muchacho, pero fue un último movimiento lo que provoco que Tails diera un salto hacia atrás con sus colas en forma de hélice para poder estabilizarse, pero no pudo reaccionar cuando la chica de pelo amarillo se vino contra él.

"¡Garra de dragón!" Grito con la mano mostrando su aura roja.

"Maldición." Grito Tails en la impresión y desesperación.

Sin embargo, Gedo Mazu lo saco de una patada, y fue el mismo quien recibió el ataque, mandándolo contra el suelo a arrastras, hasta uno de los muros, impactándose con un fuerte ruido.

"Gedo salvo mi vida." Dijo Tails en la impresión.

"Gedo Mazu salvo a Tails recibiendo el ataque de la garra de dragón, iré a ver como se encuentra." Dijo Decoe, saltando de la plataforma para luego llegar hasta donde estaba Gedo mazu.

…

"Esta pelea es bastante interesante, ¿No lo cree señor Damián?" Pregunto Sliat observándolo todo sin perder detalle alguno.

"Así es, ver a seres casi humanos luchar contra animales con cualquier recurso disponible, me recuerda a aquellas caserías y matanzas que hubo en mi juventud." Respondió sonriendo a la vez.

…

Mientras los 3 experimentos caminaban hacia el equipo Delta, las dudas aun persistían para Tails y Block, que aun no se atrevían a lastimarlos.

"¡ACABENLOOOOOOS!" Grito fuertemente Tecnodius.

En un instante, los 3 corrieron a toda velocidad, y Tails y Block, solo retrocedían ante la situación.

"¡DESPIERTEN, TIENEN QUE ENTENDER QUE ESTA NO ES UNA PELEA QUE HAYN DECIDIDO TENER!" Grito fuertemente Block.

"¡Morirás!" dijo la chica de pelo naranja, lanzando una serie de aros contra ellos, y solo optaron por esquivarlos.

"Je, je, je, no tiene caso hablar con ellos, tienen una bomba de control, yo controlo sus cerebros a través de la sangre especial, y he convertido su personalidad en asesinos despiadados a mi merced y nadie más." Dijo Tecnodius con su gran sonrisa.

El ataque de los experimentos aun continuaba, y los 3 pegaron un salto para retomar sus ataques. En cuanto a Tails y Block, solamente se preparaban para eludir sus movimientos.

"Block… ya no resisto mas…" Decía Tails entre respiraciones.

"Tenemos que seguir… hay que conseguir… que reaccionen..." Decía Block en la misma situación.

La chica de cabello naranja, apareció lanzando una seguidilla de anillos, que simplemente esquivaron pegando un salto.

"Pero Block… ni siquiera los… conoces…" Dijo Tails.

"Ellos fueron… utilizados por Tecnodius… aunque no los conozco… puedo sentir el dolor por… ser utilizados…" Contrarresto Block.

Pronto, la chica de pelo amarillo se lanzo contra Tails usando su garra de dragón. Afortunadamente logro esquivarlo al igual que uno de los golpes de muchacho.

"_Lo que Block quiere decir es que no son ellos a quienes tenemos que derrotar."_ Decía Tails en su mente.

"_Acaben con ellos ahora."_ Ordeno Tecnodius en su mente.

Pronto los 3 experimentos corrieron contra Tails y Block, que simplemente observaban su situación.

"¿Que hacemos Tails?" Pregunto Block.

Los 3 pegaron un salto sobre ellos.

"Estamos condenados." Dijo Tails para sí mismo

"Agujero…" Comenzaba a hablar el muchacho.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando Gedo Mazu apareció, dándole una muy fuerte patada, rompiéndole su casco en pedazos, mientras cayó al suelo.

"¿Qué diablos?" Preguntaba Block.

Sin embargo, Gedo Mazu no se detuvo ahí, con un rápido movimiento les dio una fuerte patada a las dos chicas obteniendo que sus cascos se rompan, y tirándolos al suelo.

"Ya dejen de dudar de una buena vez los dos." Dijo Gedo Mazu a ambos miembros de su equipo, "¿Acaso están creyendo que se salvaran si pierden la pelea y mueren?"

"Tiene razón." Concordó Bones, después de quedarse callado por mucho tiempo, "Lo que están haciendo es simplemente absurdo."

"Pero…" Comenzaba a objetarBblock.

"Miren eso." Indico Gedo Mazu.

Ambos se fijaron, y quedaron sorprendidos mientras se levantaban del golpe que recibieron. Ellos eran realmente Maria, Molly y Christopher, pero sus ojos no eran iguales, eran negros, sin vida, prueba de que estaban siendo controlados.

…

"Esto es imposible." Dijo Shadow, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás.

"¿Qué sucede shadow?" Pregunto Silver preocupado.

"Esos rostros, esos rostros…" Susurraba Shadow.

La pelea estaba iniciando, pero ante la situación en la que estaba el equipo Delta era muy importante, ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

En el próximo capítulo:

Tails: La situación en la que estamos es muy difícil.

Gedo Mazu: Tenemos que eliminarlos.

Block: ¡NO! Están controlados por Tecnodius contra su voluntad.

Bones: ¿Entonces qué propones?

Block: voy a hacer que despierten aunque me cueste la vida.

En el próximo capítulo: Las lágrimas del dolor.

Shadow: Hagan lo que hagan… por favor no las maten.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	54. Capitulo 54: Las lagrimas del dolor

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. No sé si le agregue un tanto de tristeza, pero sabrán al menos varias cosas más. Disfrútenlo.

…

Capitulo 54: Las lagrimas del dolor.

"Oh, vaya…" Decía Decoe regresando a la plataforma, "Gedo Mazu pudo regresar antes de que llegara a 10, y de 3 poderosos golpes pudo detener los ataques de los miembros del equipo Tecnodius, a la vez rompió sus mascaras revelando sus rostros." Dijo llegando al borde.

Todo el público quedo sorprendido, los rostros de las chicas eran hermosos, muchos simplemente quedaron enamorados ante su belleza.

"Para ser malas, son muy guapas." Admitió Bones con una mano en su barbilla.

…

"Amo Lion, ¿Que esas dos mujeres no están en el otro mundo?" Pregunto Byako sorprendido.

Lion no le respondió, simplemente se quedo paralizado ante lo que vio

…

"Esos rostros me resultan bastante familiares, ¿No te parece Decoe?" Pregunto Bocoe.

"Lo mismo tenía pensado decirte Bocoe." Concordó Decoe, mientras volvía a subir a la plataforma.

Sin embargo, Decoe se bajo de la plataforma tras ver que dos objetos caían del cielo. En un instante, el multiplicador se impacto contra la plataforma, y salió arrastrado del lugar, hasta uno de los muros. Tecnodius observo a su experimento en la impresión. Tenía muchas heridas en el cuerpo, gran parte de su ropa fue hecha añicos al igual que su máscara, pero aun seguía respirando, a pesar de estar muy adolorido.

"¿Que está pasando? Uno de los miembros del equipo Tecnodius cayó del cielo." Dijo Bocoe en la impresión.

Sin embargo, un objeto mas cayó en las gradas, levantando una leve cortina de humo, tras desaparecer, revelo ser Quimerasaurio, completamente inmóvil, con múltiples heridas, golpes y cortes en todo su cuerpo.

"¡QUIMERASAURIO, MULTIPLICADOR, ¿QUE FUE LO QUE LES PASO?!" Pregunto en voz alta Tecnodius.

La respuesta fue contestada cuando Kimera con sus mascara puesta y Kronos cayeron del cielo, para aterrizar a su manera en el césped de la arena.

"Ahora Kimera y Kronos aparecieron de manera sorprendente en el estadio." Agrego Bocoe.

"Lo sé todo por las basuras que tire." Dijo Kronos en la furia que poseía.

"Ellos son clones, seres vivientes con recuerdos, emociones, cualquier cosa idéntica al original." Explicaba Kimera, "Tecnodius fue quien proporciono la tecnología para viajar a otras dimensiones y mundos por medio de sus portales e inventos, pero cuando probo su tecnología, consiguió algo muy beneficioso, muestras genéticas de María Robotnik, Molly, y Christopher Thondyke."

"Los portales no solo pueden darnos la capacidad de viajar a otras dimensiones, si no a través de otros tiempos." Agrego Kronos, "Tiempos en donde esas 3 personas tenían nexo con alguno de nosotros en vida, y Tecnodius aprovecho eso a su favor."

"Fueron creados sin tener la mas mínima idea de que se convertirían en maquinas asesinas, sin voluntad propia." Termino Kimera.

"Ya lo entiendo todo." Dijo Block concluyendo lo que veía.

"¿Así que Tecnodius lo planeo todo desde un principio?" Agrego Tails.

Tecnodius solamente daba una de sus locas carcajadas, algo que podría ser gracioso para muchos, el simplemente lo tomaba como algo mucho mejor.

"_Son unos tontos, no tienen conciencia de cuanto más me odien, mas trabajo les costara vencer a mis experimentos de batalla."_ Dijo en su mente mientras su risa aun perduraba.

…

"Y yo que creía que Eggman era malvado." Dijo Sonic observando por el monitor.

"Tecnodius, es un monstruo." Concluyo Cosmo.

"Sin lugar a dudas, utilizar a seres vivos contra su voluntad es algo muy cruel." Apoyo Silver.

"Ggrrh, Miserable." Decía Shadow en su furia.

…

Aparte de las voces del público, la risa de Tecnodius era más notable ahora que cualquier otro sonido que se escuchara.

"Ese Tecnodius, va a morir en mis propias manos." Dijo Block en su rabia.

"Tecnodius deseaba pelear con nosotros, porque muchos de nosotros tenían alguna conexión con ellos." Afirmo Tails.

Todas las miradas del equipo Delta se centraron en una única persona, y Tecnodius simplemente ceso su risa para luego darles una de sus sonrisas macabras.

"¿Y que si esos 3 son clones? Ustedes son nuestro equipo rival, y deben estar pensando en ganar a toda costa, no necesitan preocuparse por nuestro equipo en lo absoluto, lo único que deben dedicarse es a pelear." Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

"¡PERO NO PELEAN CON SU PROPIA VOLUNTAD, LOS ESTAS CONTROLANDO PARA TUS FINES MALVADOS, ESO ES JUGAR SUCIO!" Contrarresto Block en la rabia.

Tecnodius solamente volvió a reírse.

"Jia jia jia, por el momento ellos son solo prototipos de maquinas asesinas, sería mejor que los mataran para su protección, eso sí es lo que pueden hacer mejor." Dijo Tecnodius.

"¿Que dijiste?" Preguntaron ambos a la vez.

"Ellos solo son un pequeño camino para mi gran deseo, solo son un mero escalón mas, un montón de datos que pueden ser obsoletos."

"Maldito." Insulto block.

"Miserable." Grito Tails.

"_Ya veo, usa una táctica psicológica para poder enfurecerlos y que se enfoquen en el, ignorando a sus oponente originales."_ Dijo Gedo Mazu en su mente.

Tecnodius solamente retomo su risa alocada, pero sin perder la vista de lo que ocurría, ya que tanto Tails como block iban corriendo contra él.

"¡Ese maldito, lo voy a cortar en dos!" Grito Block con su espada desenvainada.

"¡LO VAS A PAGAR MUY CAROOO!" Grito Tails con su sable del antebrazo listo para matarlo.

"Esto es muy alarmante, block y Tails ahora van contra Tecnodius, están ignorando completamente a los oponentes que aun están luchando contra ellos." Relato Decoe.

Ambos pegaron un salto, con sus armas listas para matarlo. Sin embargo, un leve resplandor rojo salió de los ojos de Tecnodius, y en un instante sus experimentos entraron en acción.

María le hizo piecito para que Chris pudiera saltar, mientras que María se agacho un poco para que así, Molly pudiera saltar en su espalda. Pronto, ambos estaban frente a frente con Block y Tails, y en respuesta, Chris lo lanzo lejos con una patada en el estomago. Mientras que Molly, lanzo un gancho izquierdo para poder lanzar lejos a Block.

Ambos se impactaron contra la plataforma, arrastrándose un poco antes de detenerse completamente.

"Maldición." Maldijo Kronos en voz baja.

Rápidamente, Kimera y Kronos trataron de subirse, pero Decoe los detuvo.

"Alto, esta es una pelea 3 contra 3, así que ustedes 2 tienen prohibido pisar la plataforma." Explico.

"Esa regla no me parece justa." Dijo Kimera.

Decoe solamente los miro por unos momentos, hasta que luego se fijo en la pelea, ya que Tecnodius daba una de sus risas.

"Jia, jia, jia, solo podrán ver como mis robots matan a sus amigos." Dijo Tecnodius sin dejar de reírse.

"Infeliz." Maldijo Bones.

Mientras continuaba la risa de Tecnodius, Tails y Block se levantaron lentamente.

"Usas a personas contra su voluntad para tus malditos sueños." Dijo Tails.

"Eres un miserable, jamás olvidare la basura que eres, ya lo veras." Agrego Block yendo hasta donde estaba Tecnodius.

Sin embargo, sus 3 guerreros bloquearon el paso, ocasionando que retrocedieran un poco.

"¿Por qué demonios siguen protegiendo a esa basura?" Pregunto Tails en la furia.

Los 3 ni siquiera respondieron, solamente los observaban sin dar algún gesto.

"Por favor, digan algo, no queremos una pelea de esta forma." Agrego Block.

"No tiene caso hablar con ellos, las bombas que controlan su sangre es perfecta." Dijo Tecnodius sin dejar de sonreír, "Esa bomba es el corazón y el cerebro que los controla, si la quitan, entonces morirán, y solo muertos podrán retirarla." Explico Tecnodius.

La rabia de ambos cada vez crecía más y más.

"La bomba está programada para que siga mis órdenes, y me proteja de ustedes, o de cualquiera que me ataque, si lo que quieren es matarme, van a atener que matarlos a ellos. Además no tiene caso tratar de convencerlos, no tienen conciencia propia, no piensan por su cuenta, simplemente son maquinas asesinas, jia jia jia." Termino con su risa loca.

"¡QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO, MATENLOS SI PUEDEN!" Grito Tecnodius.

"No, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo acabar con ellos." Dijo block calmándose un poco más, pero de pronto tuvo la respuesta del extraño sueño que tuvo, "Ya lo entiendo todo."

"_Tuve ese sueño porque su conciencia llego a mí, la verdadera conciencia dentro de ellos es la que pide ayuda."_ Dijo en su mente, como los recuerdos de su sueño volvieron a ser visibles para él, _"Sus almas no están controladas por completo, y su cerebro no está completamente manejado."_

"Jia, jia, jia, aun sienten pena por ellos, vaya ustedes son una especie muy estúpida, ¡Que están haciendo, ustedes 3 no tienen que dudar, acaben con ellos!" Ordeno Tecnodius a sus experimentos.

Las bombas palpitaron al instante, lanzando un pequeño resplandor rojo.

"Acabar con ellos." Dijeron los tres al unisonó.

Tails y Block retrocedían lentamente, pero fue su corrida lo que ocasiono que Tails optara por la retirada.

"El equipo Delta opta por una retirada táctica." Dijo Decoe, pero pronto capto que block no lo acompañaba en su corrida, "Un momento, al parecer Block se ha quedado donde estaba para hacerle frente al equipo Tecnodius."

Tails escucho lo que dijo Decoe, y se dio la vuelta observando lo que pasaba.

"Block, ¿Que estás haciendo?" Pregunto en voz alta.

Mientras los 3 se acercaban rápidamente hasta donde estaba Block, el simplemente se preparo para retenerlos.

"Ellos aparecieron en mi sueño para pedir mi ayuda, entonces seré yo quien se encargue de ellos." Dijo Block más que decidido.

"Tonto, te van a matar." Dijo Kronos.

"Block, no hagas algo estúpido." Agrego Kimera.

…

"Esto es malo." Dijo Silver.

"No quiero ver." Dijo Cosmo, tapándose la cara con las dos manos.

…

"¡Vamos, despierten ya!" Grito Block.

Chris se preparaba para su técnica.

"Despierten, por favor." Rogo una vez más.

Sin embargo, no tuvo ningún caso, como Chris puso su mano frente a él, y lo lanzo hacia atrás mostrando varias heridas en su cuerpo.

"¡Muere!" Grito Molly, lanza una serie de sus aros.

Block rodo para poder evitarlos, para luego ponerse rápidamente de pie.

"¡Block, regresa aquí, es un suicidio lo que estás haciendo!" Grito Tails mientras iba por el.

"¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE TAILS!" Grito fuertemente Block, provocando que Tails se detuviera de golpe, mientras que Block fue contra María, sujetándola de los hombros, "Vamos reacciona ya…" Decía Block.

Sin embargo, solo recibió una serie de puñetazos y patadas por parte de ella, haciendo que su armadura se rompiera lentamente, pero nuevamente la volvió a sujetar.

"Por favor, que tengo que hacer para que reaccionen." Pidió con lágrimas a la vez.

Pero María se lo saco de encima de un puñetazo, haciendo que se le saliera el casco, mientras que cayó al suelo. Sin embargo, volvió a levantarse con la fuerza que poseía todavía.

"Por favor, despierten." Volvió a pedir.

En respuesta, María lanzo uno de sus golpes, para lanzarlo lejos, mientras lanzo una cantidad de sangre de su boca, volviendo a caer al suelo.

"¡Block, sal de ahí ahora mismo!" Grito Kimera en la preocupación.

Los 3 iban corriendo con rumbo hacia Block, usando una de sus técnicas.

"No se acerquen, ni se les ocurra acercarse." Dijo lo más alto que pudo.

Los 3 pegaron un salto, listos para matarlo. Block, solamente se paro, y se coloco en posición para poder retener los ataques. Tails solo podía observar cómo se desencadenaba esto.

"¡DESPIERTEN, MALDICIOOOON!" Grito lo más fuerte que podía.

Todo pasó en un instante, como block salió volando, dejando atrás su armadura ya destruida.

"¡BLOOOCK!" Gritaron todos los miembros de su equipo.

Block parecía ahora una pelota, como reboto primero en la plataforma, después en el pasto, para terminar cayendo boca arriba en el suelo verde. En respuesta, Bones corrió para ver su estado.

"Block ha caído, el golpe que había recibido de los 3 a la vez fue definitivo." Afirmo Bocoe.

El público comenzó a aclamar al equipo Tecnodius, mientras que algunos se burlaban de la pobre actuación de Block en la pelea.

…

"Amo Lion, acaban de vencer a Block, ni siquiera se atrevió a atacarlos, el es demasiado bueno como para poder pelear." Dijo Byako.

"No hay de otra, esta es una lección para que ese pobre tonto pueda madurar alguna vez." Respondió Lion.

…

Mientras Bones y Gedo Mazu se fijaban en su estado, Tails solamente observo a su amigo derrotado.

"Block." Dijo tratando de no llorar.

"Des… pierten… por… favor…" Decía aun block, mientras cerró los ojos.

Tails solo volteo la cabeza un poco, observándolos, mientras su furia iba creciendo solo unas únicas palabras se oyeron de sus labios.

"Díganme, no quieren reaccionar porque no tienen corazón." Dijo furioso.

Sin embargo, la furia cambio a impresión cuando vio que en sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, pero eran de sangre. Los 3 estaban llorando de dolor, las gotas de sangre que caían de sus rostros eran más que una prueba suficiente, mas unas palabras que comenzaban a decir por su propia cuenta.

"Destrúyenos, por favor destrúyenos." Pidió Molly.

"Por favor, destrúyenos." Dijo también Chris.

"Destrúyenos, destrúyenos, destrúyenos." Pidieron los 2 a la vez.

"Por favor destrúyenos, por favor destrúyenos." Dijo finalmente María.

"¿Qué es lo que piden, que los destruya?" Pregunto impactado.

Gedo Mazu puso su mano en el corazón de block, y se sorprendió por lo que paso.

"No le dieron el golpe final a Block… O mejor dicho, no quisieron dárselo." Concluyo luego de su chequeo.

"¿No quisieron darle el golpe final?" Pregunto Bones impactado.

"Es como dijo block, aun no están completamente controlados." Dijo observándolos nuevamente.

Las suplicas de los 3 aun seguían pidiéndola, y Tails solamente se impacto ante lo que veía y escuchaba.

"Es sorprendente, las ordenes de Tecnodius y sus conciencias… están luchando entre si." Concluyo finalmente.

"Jia, jia, jia, jia, vaya, vaya, lagrimas de sangre, esto es muy interesante, no hay forma de que desobedezcan las ordenes de la bomba, no cabe duda de que el espíritu de estas especies es tan difícil de erradicar que parece a una cucaracha." Dijo Tecnodius con una mano en su barbilla.

Tails ya había escuchado muchas cosas por parte de Tecnodius, pero lo que había escuchado había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

"Miserable, te voy a asegurar que cuando todo esto termine tu serás quien derrame lagrimas de ¡Sangreeee!" Grito al final, como su poder comenzaba a incrementarse.

"Esto es asombroso, su poder crece con su ira, ya no tendrá problemas en usar las técnicas de caos. Sin embargo…" Comenzaba a hablar Gedo Mazu.

Mientras que el poder de Tails iba creciendo, Tecnodius comenzó a temblar ante lo que veía.

"_Maldición, su poder está creciendo aun más de lo que pensé, no puedo permitir perder esta pelea, mies experimentos tienen que ganar, tengo que re calcular el porcentaje…"_ Decía en su mente, mientras usaba su calculadora.

Después de oprimir varios botones, la maquina dio su resultado.

"¿51,275%? Maldición, ha disminuido mucho." Dijo en su temor.

"¿Ya no puedes calcular el porcentaje mentalmente?" Pregunto Kronos que apareció justo a su lado.

"Las estrategias psicológicas de libro nunca suelen tener éxito, Tecnodius nunca podrás saber lo que hace fuerte de verdad a nosotros." Agrego Kimera a su lado.

"¡Cierren la boca, esto es un mero error, y en cuanto a ustedes 3 no se queden parados, elimínenlo!" Ordeno a sus experimentos.

Sin embargo, cuando los 3 se ponían en posición, Tails contraataco a Chris dándole un tremendo golpe en el rostro. El equipo Delta pasa finalmente a la ofensiva, el desenlace de esta pelea llegara en cualquier momento.

En el próximo capítulo:

Tecnodius: aunque hayas incrementado tu poder, no podrás ser capaz de matarlos, no tienes las agallas.

Gedo Mazu: Tails no se encargara de hacer eso Tecnodius.

Tecnodius: jia, jia, jia, ¿y quién lo hará, tu?

Gedo Mazu: Eso tendrás que verlo.

En el próximo capítulo: Una ambición destruida.

Tails: Tecnodius, ni creas que te vayas a salvar.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	55. Capitulo 55: Una ambición destruida

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Capitulo 55: Una ambición destruida.

"¡Garra de Dragón!" Grito María lanzándose contra Tails de un salto.

Cuando Tails observo el ataque, solamente sonreía mientras pego un salto para esquivarlo.

"_Ahora lo veo, nos estaban atacando con energía artificial."_ Dijo en su mente.

En ese instante, Molly pego un salto para hacer su ataque, pero Tails hizo lo mismo.

"Ataque de ángel guardián." Grito haciendo aparecer los anillos de energía alrededor de la hoja de su espada.

"_Ya puedo ver cuando salen los anillos."_ Dijo mentalmente mientras los esquivaba usando sus colas hélice, para luego lanzarse contra ella, y bajarla de un puñetazo.

Mientras descendía del suelo, observo a Chris que llevaba unas especies de cadenas enganchadas a sus muñecas, mientras que en el otro extremo, tenían unas bolas con picos.

"_Ya lo veo, sus armas son bolas con picos hechas de energía."_ Dijo mentalmente.

"Agujero negro."Grito Chris mientras lanzaba una de sus bolas con la mano derecha, haciendo el mismo procedimiento.

Sin embargo, Tails consiguió esquivarlos, lanzándole una patada en el rostro.

"Ahora ya no tengo desventajas." Dijo para sí mismo.

"Increíble, ahora Tails pasa a la ofensiva, esta pelea está llena de sorpresa." Relato Decoe.

"_Me lo imagine, tras haberse enfurecido, ya puede ver los ataques de sus oponentes, pero su energía ha incrementado demasiado, que puede llegar a matarlos."_ Concluyo Gedo Mazu mentalmente.

Mientras los tres aun continuaban sus suplicas, Tails de mala gana, simplemente cerró los ojos por un breve instante.

"Sera difícil para mí, pero mi corazón será de piedra por ustedes." Dijo ahora más que decidido, mientras se preparo para lanzar su ataque, "¡Si llegan a estar en el otro mundo, espérenme por favor, porque les pediré perdón cuando me vaya al infierno!" Grito listo para lanzar un caos blast.

Sin embargo, Gedo Mazu apareció corriendo, llegando al lado de él, y le puso una mano en el brazo derecho.

"Espera un minuto." Pidió rápidamente.

"_No puedo mover el brazo."_ Dijo Tails mentalmente mientras trataba de moverlo.

Tails no tuvo otra opción, y decidió hacerle caso, mientras bajaba el brazo, Gedo Mazu se puso frente a sus oponentes.

"Yo me hare cargo de ellos." Dijo Gedo.

"Gedo Mazu ha vuelto, y ahora decide pelear el solo contra los 3." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"¿Podrá ser capaz de derrotarlos el solo?" Pregunto Bocoe.

Mientras todos observaban, Block simplemente capto la atención de Bones.

"¿Que ha sucedido… ya ha terminado?" Pregunto entrecortado.

"No Block, ahora Gedo Mazu va a pelear el solo contra ellos." Respondió brevemente.

"Tienen… que acabar… con Tecnodius." Dijo lo mejor que pudo.

"¡Es verdad, Tecnodius es el único villano aquí!" Dijo muy enojado.

Tecnodius simplemente dio una de sus carcajadas, se guida de una risa bien fuerte.

"Ja, ja ja ja, no podrás matarlos, no tienes ni las agallas para matar a seres vivos, estas acabado." Dijo seguro de su victoria nuevamente.

…

"¿Me pregunto qué hará Gedo Mazu?" Pregunto Byako a Lion, que simplemente respondió con un gruñido, "Ellos no son culpables por lo que hacen, el doctor Tecnodius los controla contra su propia voluntad."

"Eso ya lo sé Byako, están desesperados por su situación, y están pidiendo de dolor, que acaben con su vida." Explico Lion.

"Amo Lion, no me va a decir que él tiene pensado matarlos, ¿verdad? Eso es imposible." Dijo rápidamente.

"Tal vez Gedo Mazu, tiene algún plan en mente, podrá ser una espada pero tiene varios trucos en sus manos.

…

Mientras Tails observaba inquietante, Gedo Mazu se saco los guantes, para luego sacar dos anillos de plata, y los coloco un en cada uno de sus dedos anulares.

"_¿Qué estas planeando hacer Gedo?"_ Pregunto Tails en su mente.

En un instante, Gedo cerró los ojos y se puso en posición, con los puños bien apretados, uno contra el otro, golpeando sus anillos, y comenzaba a decir un lenguaje extraño.

Ni el propio Tails entendía lo que trataba de decir, y simplemente no tuvo otra opción que observar.

"Al parecer Gedo Mazu, está diciendo una especie de hechizo, ¿o acaso será una plegaria?" Pregunto Decoe.

"Pues sea lo que sea, no le entiendo ni J." Agrego Bocoe.

En un instante, de sus puños salió un enorme torbellino de energía con una mezcla de color amarillo y rojo.

"Es un enorme poder el que estoy viendo."

Todos observaban el enorme torbellino que no dejaba de salir.

"¿De dónde viene esa energía?" Pregunto Lion.

"no lo sé amo." Respondió Byako.

Tecnodius solamente sonreía.

"Ja, eso es un mero truco barato, un pobre engaño, acaben con ellos robots asesinos, envíenlos al infierno donde deben estar, ¡ataqueeen!" Grito finalmente.

Cada uno de sus experimentos se preparo para lanzar su técnica. María sus garras de dragón, Molly su ataque de ángel guardián, y Chris su agujero negro. En un instante, los 3 corrieron contra ellos.

"Esto no es bueno, el equipo Tecnodius ataca a Gedo Mazu apenas prepara su técnica." Relato Decoe.

"Esto se pone muy interesante." Agrego Bocoe.

Los 3 saltaron hacia Gedo Mazu, listos para encestarle el golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, Gedo Mazu abrió los ojos, y levanto las manos con los torbellinos aun saliendo de ahí.

"Burbuja." Dijo Gedo, mientras bajo las manos, haciendo con la energía un semicírculo, que luego se convirtió en una media burbuja, expandiéndose rápidamente.

Tails fue lanzado fuera de su lugar por la expansión, mientras los 3 quedaron atrapados en su órbita, observando a Gedo Mazu que aun no termino.

"Golpe maestro." Dijo Gedo, mientras desapareció.

De pronto, apareció en frente de María, dándole un golpe con su palma en el pecho fuertemente, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con Molly y Chris.

"Liberación." Dijo finalmente.

Pronto, los ojos de María cambiaron de vacios a su color natural, y el dispositivo en su espalda, exploto, saliendo a la vez. Lo mismo le ocurrió a Molly y Chris. Y como la burbuja desapareció, y su energía desaparecía, los 3 cayeron al suelo fuertemente, sin mostrar algún signo de vida.

"Asombroso, acabo con la energía de los 3 de un solo golpe." Dijo Tails.

"¡QUE DIJISTEEE!" Grito Block sorprendido.

"Al igual que sus vidas." Dijo Kimera.

"Eso fue un ataque sorprendente." Agrego Kronos.

"¡NO…! ¡NO PUEDE SER, LOS ACABO SIN TITUBEAR, SIN PESTAÑAR, LO HIZO…! ¡LO HIZO TAN FACIL!" Grito Tecnodius en el temor absoluto.

"¡Gedo, que fue lo que hiciste, los mataste, y aun sabiendo que estaban controlados!" Grito Tails.

"Si no hubiese usado esa técnica, entonces ya estaríamos muertos, tonto." Contrarresto Gedo Mazu.

"No entiendo que fue lo que paso…" Decía Decoe mientras corría hacia ellos, "Pero los 3 están… derrotados, a continuación hare el conteo para los 3, 1, 2, 3…" Empezaba a contar Decoe.

…

"Ese fue un ataque formidable." Dijo Lion impactado.

"Pero no (4) tenía porque matarlos, (5) el doctor Tecnodius los (6) estuvo controlando todo el (7) tiempo." Dijo Byako, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

…

"8, 9, ¡10!" Termino el conteo Decoe, "La pelea ha terminado, la victoria es del equipo Delta."

"Por lo tanto, el primer equipo en participar en la siguiente ronda es el equipo Delta." Agrego Bocoe, mientras en la gran pantalla mostraba el resultado claramente.

El público simplemente aclamaba al equipo ganador, pero entre los gritos que había en el estadio, una sola voz los había callado a todos.

"SILENCIOOOOOO!" Grito fuertemente Tails.

El grito fue tan grande, que el público quedo sorprendido por tal magnitud.

"Esta pelea… no significa nada… si ellos mueren." Dijo Block en el dolor.

"ESTO NO ME PARECE UNA VICTORIA, Y NI PIENSO ACEPTAR ESO." Grito enfurecido mientras se dirigía hacia Tecnodius, que solamente titubeaba ante la situación, "¡NO TE VOY A PERDONAR POR LO QUE HICISTE, ME LAS VAS A PAGAAR!"

Mientras Tecnodius retrocedía lentamente, dio la vuelta para recordar que Kronos y Kimera estaban detrás de él.

"¿Entiendes lo que hiciste?" Pregunto Kronos.

"Te has metido con la fiera, ahora vas a encarar sus colmillos." Agrego Kimera

"No creyeron que iba a peligrar mi vida sin tener antes un as bajo la manga, ¿verdad?" Dijo Tecnodius.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto sonriéndole.

"Si ustedes me matan, entonces su amigo humano también morirá."

"¿Qué dices?" Pregunto Gedo Mazu.

"Su amigo Chris esta envenado gracias a mi, y a la vez está escondido, solo yo sé donde están, y como hacer el antídoto." Dijo con su sonrisa triunfal.

"Creo que no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Kronos.

Tecnodius no comprendió lo que dijo, hasta que Kimera apunto detrás de él, con dirección hacia arriba, y tras fijarse, pudo ver al humano Christopher Thondyke cargado a caballo por parte de Gaia, respirando normalmente, junto con el resto de su grupo, todos con varias lesiones y moretones.

"Imposible, ¿Como llego el aquí?" Pregunto Tecnodius en el pánico.

"Les preguntamos a tus asistentes." Respondió Kimera.

(Flashback)

Kimera estaba descansando en un árbol, mientras que Cosbot observaba lo que ocurría, al igual que Maya, un poco temblando por lo que veía. En cuanto a Tiffany, simplemente estaba dando golpe tras golpe a Quimera saurio, que luego lo levanto de la garganta.

"Empieza a hablar, donde tienen a ese humano." Ordeno a Quimera saurio.

El simplemente trataba de formular las palabras.

"Dilo, o vas a perder más de tus dientes." Volvió a ordenar.

"Aghh, está en una caverna." Dijo Quimera saurio en el dolor.

"Los confeso todo en cuestión de segundos, incluyendo lo que le hiciste." Agrego Kronos.

(Fin del flashback)

"Y en cuanto al veneno que le diste, Ana elaboro el antídoto con solo ver sus síntomas." Dijo Kimera.

Tecnodius, retrocedía cada vez más y más.

"Tecnodius, lo que hiciste fue empeorar tu situación, ahora estas perdido." Dijo Kronos lentamente.

"¡YA NO TE QUEDA SALVACION, AHORA MORIRAAAS!" Grito Tails en su furia.

Tecnodius, solamente sonreía mientras sacaba una jeringa con un líquido negro.

"¡Jia, ja ja ja, son unos tontos, creen que pueden matarme tan fácilmente!" Decía inyectándose el líquido en su muñeca izquierda.

Todos se preparaban para lo que iba a suceder.

"les enseñare el poder de la mente maestra…" Decía mientras comenzaba su transformación.

Su cuerpo incremento de tamaño, por considerar sus músculos, haciendo que casi todas sus ropas se hicieran añicos, a excepción del pantalón, su piel cambio a un color gris oscuro, su boca se hizo más grande, mientras que sus dientes se volvían largos, amarillos y afilados. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color amarillo, con el iris un poco más grande.

"…Del doctor Tecnodius." Dijo con una voz más grave y malvada.

Todos, a excepción de Block y Bones, se prepararon para lo que iba a suceder, mientras observaban a Tecnodius reírse alocadamente.

"¡Pero qué fue lo que paso, Tecnodius ahora se convirtió en un enorme monstruo feroz!" Dijo Bocoe por el micrófono.

"¡Como se atrevieron a destruir a mis preciados experimentos, merecen sufrir!" Dijo mirando a Kimera y Kronos, "¡Les voy a enseñar el verdadero poder de la batalla!" Grito mirando ahora a Tails, mientras lanzo un puñetazo hacia él.

Tails consiguió esquivarlo, haciendo que la mano de Tecnodius se hunda en la plataforma.

"Tecnodius está atacando de una manera asombrosa." Relato Decoe.

Pronto, se fijo en Kronos y Kimera, mientras saco la mano de la plataforma para luego lanzarse hacia ellos con un fuerte salto. Sin embargo, consiguieron esquivarlo, provocando que se impactara en el suelo.

Mientras que kimera y Kronos aterrizaron junto a Tails, Tecnodius caminaba hacia la plataforma, listo para pelear, mientras se reía sin cesar. Cuando llego hasta donde estaban, lanzo ambas manos contra el grupo, pero solo consiguió golpear nuevamente la plataforma.

Como Tecnodius levanto las manos, fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Tails, en cuanto a Tails, pudo esquivarlo apenas por muy poco, ya que Tecnodius consiguió hacerle un gran rasguño en el brazo izquierdo con sus filosas garras. Tails cayó al suelo agarrándose la herida fuertemente.

"¡Tails, cuidado!" Grito Kimera.

Tecnodius escucho a Kimera, y en respuesta se lanzo contra el de una embestida, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Tails se levantaba lentamente, pero Tecnodius se lanzo rápidamente contra él.

"¡Este será tu final!" Grito Tecnodius con las garras hacia él.

De pronto, usa serie de Spears salieron disparadas, y se impactaron en el rostro de Tecnodius, aullando de dolor mientras se agarraba con ambas manos el rostro. Tails se dio media vuelta para ver de dónde provenía, y solamente dio una sonrisa al ver a un erizo negro realizando su movimiento.

"Increíble, Shadow ha aparecido, y retuvo el ataque de Tecnodius lanzando una serie de sus Caos Spears." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

Mientras Shadow se preparaba para subir a la plataforma, Tails lo detuvo.

"Alto ahí Shadow, este es mío." Dijo, completamente decidido.

Tecnodius se recupero del dolor, y solamente observo a Tails listo para pelear.

"Ahora Tails, se enfrentara el solo contra el doctor Tecnodius, ¿Conseguirá ganarle?" Dijo Bocoe.

"¡Estas muy decidido, pero lamentablemente morirás!" Grito Tecnodius mientras daba un salto para encestarle un golpe maestro.

Todo paso en al instante, una cortina de polvo se levanto en cuestión de segundos, y mientras se desvanecía, pudieron ver a Tecnodius sonriendo ante su victoria. Sin embargo, fue temporal cuando se dio cuenta de que Tails agarro ambos brazos con los suyos, y lo sujetaba en un fuerte agarre.

"¿Qué diablos…?" Preguntaba Tecnodius.

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que Tails le dio un fuerte jalón para que estuviera más cerca de él, y luego le dio una patada en el pecho, seguido de dos puñetazos en el abdomen.

"Eso fue por los 3." Dijo Tails furioso.

Mientras Tecnodius se agarraba el estomago del dolor, Tails pego un salto hacia el.

"¡ESTE ES PO MI AMIGO CHRIS!" Grito mientras le daba un puñetazo al rostro con su puño derecho.

"Increíble." Dijo Gedo Mazu en un susurro.

"¡Este es por aquel que sintió pena por ellos, y fue derrotado sin piedad, BLOOCK!" Dijo mientras daba un puñetazo con el brazo izquierdo al rostro.

"Acaba con ese miserable de una buena vez." Dijo Block todavía en el dolor.

"¡Y ESTE…!" Gritaba acercándose cada vez más y mas hacia él, Tecnodius simplemente podía observar mientras empezaba a perder el equilibrio, "¡ESTE ES POR MI MISMO!" Grito finalmente dándole a Tecnodius un gancho derecho en la mandíbula para mandarlo a volar.

Tecnodius, voló bien lejos, hasta que se impacto en una parte de las gradas, lanzando una enorme cortina de humo que se desvaneció rápidamente. Tecnodius quedo sepultado en los escombros, no había ningún signo de él.

"Espero que ya hayas aprendido la lección, maldito infeliz." Maldijo por última vez a Tecnodius.

"Esto… Esto es sorprendente, tecnodius fue derrotado por el propio poder de Tails, el publico esta en silencio total, nadie lo puede creer." Dijo Decoe también impresionado.

"Eso si que fue increíble." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Dudaba que el solo fuera capaz de vencerlo." Admitió Narcissus.

"Pero derrotar a Tecnodius no significa nada, porque no regresara las vidas que perecieron por su culpa…" Comenzaba a hablar shadow, mientras se veían algunas cuantas lagrimas, "María, tú mismo decidiste morir, y eso yo lo acepto otra vez."

"Estas malgastando tus lagrimas erizo." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

"¿Que estás diciendo?" Pregunto tails.

"Ellos no están muertos." Respondió concretamente.

En un instante, todos se fijaron en los 3 seres que estaban en el suelo, y podía verse como lentamente abrían sus ojos, y se levantaban impactados por lo que les paso.

"¿Que… sucedió?" Pregunto Chris observando su espalda.

"Esto… Es asombroso." Dijo Kronos impactado.

"Sus poderes habían desaparecido, y por un momento pensé que…" Decía Tails impactado completamente.

"Estamos... vivos." Decía Molly.

"¿Que… que fue lo que dijeron… que están vivos?" Preguntaba Block mostrando una cara de impresión muy estúpida.

Como Shadow observaba incrédulo, caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

"estamos vivos." Decía María feliz.

"Si, no lo puedo creer." Concordó Chris.

"Aun no lo creo, si sus energías habían desaparecido por completo." Volvió a decir Tails.

"_Parece que todo salió de acuerdo a lo que planee, sabía que esta técnica me serviría para una ocasión como esta, pero no sabía cuándo llegaría."_ Dijo Gedo Mazu mentalmente.

"María, Molly, Chris." Decía Shadow sorprendido.

Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue que los 3 le dieran la espalda tratando de contener las lágrimas de vergüenza.

"Lo siento shadow, pero no podemos dirigirte la mirada después de lo que hicimos." Dijo Molly.

"No tenemos perdón alguno por lo que paso, es mas no podemos recordar a cuantos seres hemos asesinado desde que esta locura inicio." Agrego Chris.

"Lo mejor es que los 3 hubiéramos muerto en la batalla." Termino María.

"NO DIGAN ESTUPIDECEEES!" Grito fuertemente, provocando que se sobresaltaran los 3.

"Ni siquiera deberían decir eso." Dijo Gedo Mazu, que se volvió a poner los guantes de nuevo, "El ataque que implemente era la purificación de almas. Es demasiado difícil ocultar los pecados que hicieron con su alma y transportarlas al cuerpo, si su alma era negra, el cuerpo perecería, pero si el alma es pura de corazón, purificara la maldad que tiene la carne." Termino la explicación de su ataque, seguida de una respuesta sencilla, "Ustedes 3 fueron quienes destruyeron las bombas sanguíneas que los controlaban con sus propios poderes, yo solo les di la causa."

"María, Molly, Chris, yo se que ustedes 3 son puros de corazón, porque los conozco mejor que nadie, y a la vez no dude en confiar en su verdadera alma, incluso cuando otros dominen sus cuerpos, sus almas no sufrirán cambios." Mientras Shadow explicaba, los 3 trataban de contener las lágrimas, "Así que por favor, no vuelvan a decir… ¡Que prefieren estar muertos!" Grito al final.

Los 3 simplemente derramaban algunas lágrimas observándolo detenidamente.

"Lo sentimos, creo que… no sabíamos lo que decíamos." Dijo María con un ligero rubor mientras se sacaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Hasta alguien como yo puede llorar en un momento así." Dijo Shadow derramando una sola lágrima, pero finalmente sonriendo, parecía que la herida que tenía en el corazón se desvanecía con tan solo mirarla.

Todo el grupo sonreía ante esta escena, y algunos simplemente derramaban algunas lágrimas.

"Ese fue… un ataque sorprendente." Dijo Tails quitándose un poco las lágrimas de su rostro.

"Lo mismo digo." Dijo Kimera sonriendo a la vez.

…

"Qué bueno que todo salió bien." Dijo Cosmo, llorando un poco por tal escena.

"Sí, creo que todo salió bien." Dijo Sonic sonriendo.

…

"Que gusto me da." Dijo Cosbot observando desde otra ubicación.

"Tiff, ¿estás llorando?" Pregunto Maya observando a su hermana con sus disfraces puestos.

"No, solo una basura que se me metió en el ojo." Dijo sacándose las gafas mientras se secaba con los brazos.

…

"¡AAAAAJAJAAJAJAAAAAA, QUE LINDO ES LA VIDA!" Dijo Byako llorando descontroladamente.

"Me parece que estas exagerando un poco." Dijo Lion controlándose lo mejor que pudo.

…

"Qué bueno, por alguna razón sabía que no debía contraatacarlos, ahhg." Dijo block todavía adolorido.

"Con un dramático final, el equipo Delta pasa a la siguiente ronda de la pelea, pero por consecuencia, block está mal herido y no sabremos si se repondrá para la siguiente ronda." Explico Bocoe.

"Bones, ¿Block está bien?" Pregunto yendo a su compañero herido.

"Todavía no, tardara mucho en recuperarse." Respondió tristemente.

"Hay que relajarnos, por ahora hay que llevar a Block al hotel y que descanse." Dijo Kimera.

"Tonterías, puedo moverme sin ningún problema, no necesito limosna de na…" Decía mientras trataba de levantarse, pero solo obtuvo que sus costillas tronaran y cayera nuevamente al suelo en el dolor.

"Creo que tu cuerpo dice lo contrario." Dijo Kronos en broma.

"¡OIGAN!" Grito la voz de Chris.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Tails.

"Quiero pagar por lo que hicieron, dejen que sea su sustituto." Pidió sin vacilar.

"Agradezco la oferta, pero si lo hago entonces se va a enojar mucho conmigo, y me va a matar." Explico Tails apuntando a Block.

"Pero es que…" Comenzaba a hablar Chris, pero fue cortado por Tails

"Además, solo nos permite sustituto, y pelearan cuando uno de nuestro equipo haya muerto." Termino de explicar.

"Tails, aun sigo con vida." Dijo block adolorido.

"Eso ya lo sabe, por eso lo explica Block." Dijo Bones, quien lo levanto lentamente.

Kimera ayudo a levantar a Block del otro lado, y mientras el grupo se retiraba del lugar, Tails retomo la conversación con Chris.

"Mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no vas con el grupo de ahí arriba? La pelea de sonic va a comenzar ahora." Dijo indicándole su ubicación.

Chris, observo a Shadow que tomaba un calentamiento para prepararse para su lucha.

"Anda con ellos, también pídeles a María y Molly que se unan." Insistió Tails.

"Entendido, buena suerte en la siguiente ronda, Tails." Dijo despidiéndose rápidamente, mientras fue con su grupo.

Tails solo observo la pantalla de clasificación, y comenzó a divagar en su mente.

"La siguiente pelea determinara nuestro oponente, ¿pero quién será?" Preguntaba en su mente, mientras se fue con su grupo.

La primer pelea ha finalizado, y el publico espera el inicio de la siguiente pelea, ¿será tan emocionante como la del equipo Delta? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Kimera: La pelea entre el equipo Sonic contra el equipo Acorn ya comenzó.

Kronos: Los primeros en pelear serán Sonia y Rouge.

Dark Oak: Tal vez Rouge le gane a Sonia.

Gedo: ¿Que le hace suponer eso?

Manic: Detesto dar aviso, pero Sonia aun no se repuso de la pelea contra Serphot.

Gaia: Más le vale a Rouge que no se aproveche.

En el próximo capítulo: Pelea de mujeres, murciélago contra erizo.

Bones: Las mujeres son más rudas cuando pelean contra otras mujeres.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	56. Capitulo 56: Pelea entre mujeres

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Capitulo 56: pelea de mujeres, murciélago contra erizo.

"¡Señoras y señores, ahora daremos inicio a la siguiente pelea, y será una de las más emocionantes de la historia!" Anunciaba Decoe por el micrófono.

Mientras el público empezaba a impacientarse de que inicie la siguiente pelea, el grupo de Tails se encontraba en las gradas junto con los demás.

"Menuda golpiza le dieron a ese tal Tecnodius." Dijo Dark Oak en la impresión.

"Ja, si ese enano tenia lo que se merecía." Respondió Kimera.

"Y esperemos que haya aprendido la lección." Agrego Tails.

Disculpa Tails…" Llamo Gedo Mazu a Tails, que se inclino un poco para verlo, "Podemos discutir algo fuera del estadio, es un asunto importante."

Pero Gedo, la siguiente pelea va a comenzar, ¿no puede ser mas tarde?" Pregunto muy decepcionado y disgustado.

"No, tiene que ser ahora mismo." Respondió en un tono grave.

Tails observo al grupo que simplemente les sonrió.

"Ve con él, cuando regreses te avisaremos quien está ganando." Dijo Bones.

Tails solamente asintió con la cabeza, y fue con Gedo Mazu.

…

Ahora presentaremos a nuestros siguientes equipos, por favor reciban con un fuerte aplauso al equipo Acorn." Dijo Decoe apuntando a su lado derecho.

Lentamente, los miembros del equipo Acorn aprecian con una caminata normal, muchos los aclamaban mientras que otros les daban varios silbidos, no se sabía si era por las chicas o por insultar, pero eso poco les importaba.

"¡Eh Rouge, mas te vale que no lastimen tu hermosa cara!" Grito un espectador.

"¡Es verdad, estas muy guapa!" Agrego otro espectador.

"¿Pero qué les pasa a esos locos?" Pregunto Bunny.

"Ignórenlos, solo quieren tener una cita con algunas de ustedes, jajaja… ¡AOIII!" Grito de repente Knuckels, tras recibir tremenda patada en la espalda.

Knuckels, tus bromas siempre serán de muy mal gusto para muchos." Dijo Rouge con una vena inflamada.

"Muy bien, ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al equipo Sonic." Dijo Decoe apuntando al lado izquierdo.

Al igual que el equipo Acorn, el equipo Sonic aprecia caminando normalmente, como si nada de esto fuera importante. Mientras caminaban, recibían cientos de aplausos, silbidos, y gritos del público.

"¡El equipo Sonic será el que ganara!" Grito un espectador.

"Es verdad, nadie le podrá ganar a Sonic." Agrego otro.

…

"Parece que ambos equipos tienen muchos fanáticos." Dijo Kimera observando la situación.

"Yo nunca creo en supersticiones, pero que ambos equipos peleen entre si me parece algo muy extraño." Dijo Kronos.

"Y no se olviden que quien gane será el que nos enfrentaremos en la siguiente ronda." Agrego Bones.

"Las posibilidades de que peleen contra algunos de ellos esta 50 a 50." Afirmo Narcissus.

"Y Tails se va a perder una buena pelea, ¿Maldición pero de que quería hablar Gedo Mazu con él?" Pregunto Dark Oak de mala gana.

"Probablemente de la situación actual en la que está ahora." Respondió Espio.

"O tal vez de algo muy importante." Dijo el clon de Chris.

"Oigan todos, se están desviando del tema, enfoquémonos en lo importante ahora." Dijo María.

"Si claro, quieres ver a tu novio erizo pelear lo antes posible." Dijo Kronos en broma.

"¿Quien dijo que lo era?" Preguntaba Molly con un ligero rubor, que en respuesta todos se reían.

…

Mientras que Gedo Mazu y Tails llegaban a una especie de rio con enormes rocas, Gaia estaba sentada, esperándolos con los brazos cruzados mientras tenía una ramita en su boca.

"vaya, hasta que ustedes dos llegaron." Dijo aun con la ramita en su boca.

"Perdón por llegar tarde Gaia, pero Tails se puso un poquito necio al no venir conmigo." Dijo inclinándose un poco para poder verlo.

"Gedo, no te olvides que estoy cerca de ti." Dijo Tails de mala gana.

"Vayamos al punto…" Dijo Gaia, para luego escupir la ramita sin ninguna dificultad.

"¿A qué se debe que me han llamado?" Pregunto Tails en un tono preocupante.

Gaia simplemente se levanto, cerrando los ojos en un breve instante, despues de abrirlos nuevamente, se dirigió a Tails.

"Es hora de tu prueba de poder." Dijo sonriéndole.

…

"Vaya, esta será una pelea interesante." Dijo Lion observando desde su asiento.

"Es una suerte que estábamos preparados para esta situación amo Lion." dijo Byako, mientras miraba por atrás a los enormes suministros de comida que había comprado Byako.

De pronto, se oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

"¿Si?" Pregunto Lion.

"Soy yo Lion." Dijo la voz de Ana.

"Puedes entrar." Aviso sin moverse desde donde estaba.

"Lion, fui con el grupo que estaba observando la pelea, y me dijeron que Tails y Gedo Mazu fueron a conversar de algo importante." Explico.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto de manera inusual.

"Y aun no he podido encontrar a Gaia, ¿Tu sabes adonde se fue?" Pregunto preocupada.

Lion simplemente cerró los ojos, y dio un largo suspiro.

"Creo que la prueba de Tails comenzara pronto." Respondió en un tono inusual.

"¿Una prueba?" Pregunto Ana.

"¿A qué se refiere amo Lion?" Pregunto también Byako.

Lion ni siquiera respondió, solamente se enfocaba en lo que estaba por ocurrir.

…

"Primeros competidores, por favor pasen al frente." Aviso Decoe.

En ese momento, Rouge pego un salto, utilizando sus alas volo hasta su ubicación, aterrizando de manera perfecta.

"Yo me hare cargo de ella." Dijo Sonia que lentamente camino hacia su primera pelea.

"Hermana, no te olvides de tu pequeño problema." Aviso Manic a Sonia.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

"Si, eso ya lo sé." Respondió, subiendo a la plataforma.

En un instante, ambas chicas estaban mirándose frente a frente.

"La primera pelea será entre Rouge y Sonia, ¡EMPIEZEN!" Grito Decoe.

…

"¿A qué te refieres con mi prueba de poder?" Pregunto en un tono confuso.

"Escúchame Tails…" Comenzaba a hablar Gaia, "Quiero que le dispares a esa roca con un caos Blast con todas tus fuerzas." Ordeno, apuntando hacia un montículo mediano que estaba cerca del rio.

"Espera Gaia, aun no respondiste mi pregunta." Contrarresto Tails.

"¡SOLO HAS LO QUE TE DIGO, O TE PATEARE TAN DURO QUE NO VAS A PODER SENTARTE DURANTE UN MES!" Grito enfurecida, provocando que Tails diera un paso hacia atrás.

"Vale, vale, hare lo que me pidas." Dijo tails finalmente.

Tails se puso en posición, y lentamente generaba una bola de energía de caos.

"¡CAOS BLAAAST!" Grito finalmente lanzando su ataque con todo su poder, impactándose rápidamente contra la roca, provocando que se rompiera en mil pedazos, mientras los escombros de abajo aun quedaron intactos.

"Bien hice lo que me dijiste, ahora…" Mientras Tails hablaba, Gedo Mazu simplemente dio una tremenda carcajada, "¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE HACE TANTA GRACIA?" Pregunto furioso.

"Jaaa,ja ja ja, eso fue todo tu poder, parecía una pelota de tenis lanzada con la mano, y por una niña debilucha." Admitió aun con su risa.

"¿PERO QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!" Pregunto con varias venas inflamadas de la furia que poseía.

"Gedo Mazu tiene razón." Concordó Gaia.

"¡SI USTEDES SON TAN BUENOS CON ESO, ENTONCES HAGANLO TAMBIEN, NO PASA NI 5 MINUTOS Y AUN SE BURLAN DE MI DESEMPEÑO!" Dijo de mala gana, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Desgraciadamente mi poder está un poco debilitado luego de usar mi técnica especial en la pelea anterior, pero Gaia te lo demostrara por mí." Pidió Gedo Mazu a Gaia.

Gaia simplemente camino hacia su objetivo, un enorme risco, mientras se ponía en posición, dirigió su vista a Tails.

"Observa con mucha atención novato." Dijo Gaia, generando una bola de energía.

"Espera un minuto, ese risco es 10 veces más grande al que yo le dispare, debes estar bromeando." Argumento Tails.

Cállate Tails, y escúchame muy bien." Pidió Gedo Mazu.

Tails simplemente observo a Gedo, mientras le daba una mirada fría.

"Si no llegas a cambiar tu actitud, Sliat te derrotara sin ningún problema, pero no solo el…" Decía Gedo Mazu.

"…Sino también contra nosotros, ¡Caos Blast!" Grito al final, lanzando su ataque, que era mucho más fuerte y poderoso que el caos blast que lanzo Tails.

El disparo, no solo destruyo el enorme risco convirtiéndolo en mil pedazos, sino que además se trago todo lo que estaba a su paso, para luego salir volando hacia el cielo. Fue tan grande el resplandor, que Tails tuvo que cubrirse un poco los ojos para no quedar ciego.

Cuando finalmente termino, Tails observo el resultado, y se quedo atónito. El enorme risco había desaparecido, junto con lo que estaba detrás de él.

"Esto es asombroso, mi caos blast parece insignificante ante lo que Gaia disparo." Dijo Tails con la boca abierta.

"Debemos ser honestos contigo Tails, aunque nuestro poder es enorme, no es comparado al de Sliat." Admitió Gedo Mazu, bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota.

"¿Que dijiste?" Pregunto impactado.

"Es verdad." Concordó Gaia, mientras se acercaba a ambos, "Aun con los enormes poderes que tenemos, nuestra edad nos dificulta mucho usarlo, después de todo, tenemos más de diez mil años de edad, es una gran desventaja."

"Pero no parecen como de 10.000 años." Dijo Tails en duda.

"Nuestros enormes poderes hacen que las células de nuestros cuerpos estén activos, si llegamos a perder nuestro poder, envejeceremos lentamente, solo cuando usemos nuestro máximo poder, las células de nuestros cuerpos se reactivaran, y rejuveneceremos temporalmente." Explico Gedo.

"Sliat podría machacarnos sin problemas usando el 80% de su poder, pero Tails, para poder matarte, solo necesita el 65%." Agrego Gaia.

"¿EL 65% DE SU PODER, NO ME DIGAS QUE EL PODER QUE TENGO NO ES SUFICIENTE?" Pregunto Tails impactado.

Gaia solamente cerró los ojos.

"Aunque nosotros tenemos grandes poderes, estamos a una edad que no podemos ser capaces de enfrentarnos a tal enorme poder como el de Sliat, y ni siquiera sabemos el 100% de su máximo poder, solo pelearíamos contra él, con los ojos vendados, ingenuos de que podríamos firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte." Dijo Gedo.

"¿Pero qué podemos hacer?" Pregunto totalmente preocupado.

"Nosotros dos solamente nos dejaremos llevar por el rio de la vida… y de la muerte, es imposible evitarlo, y no somos los únicos que lo piensan." Dijo Gaia en voz baja.

"Tails, es el momento de tu prueba de poder." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

"Tal vez no podamos ganarle nosotros, pero con la juventud que tienes podrás manejar mejor nuestros poderes… que nosotros mismos." Dijo Gaia sonriéndole.

"¿Me van a dar… sus poderes?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"Tails, ven con nosotros por favor." Indico Gedo mientras iban hacia otro lugar.

Tails miro a Gaia, que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y sin objetar nada caminaron otra vez, adentrándose hacia el bosque.

…

Una serie de disparos laser se veían en el estadio, y Rouge hacia lo imposible por evitarlo. Sonia solamente tocaba una música de su piano para seguir con su ráfaga de disparos.

"Esto es asombroso, Sonia ataca, dejando a Rouge sin posibilidades de poder contraatacar." Relato Bocoe.

"Parece que Sonia quiere evitar que rouge haga alguna de sus jugarretas." Agrego Decoe.

…

"Vaya, vaya, ambas están dando lo mejor de sí mismas." Dijo Kronos.

"La mujer siempre será más ruda que el hombre, y Amy es la prueba, je, je, je." Dijo Bones en broma.

"Mejor no hables en voz alta, o Amy te podría escuchar." Advirtió Kimera.

"Si, y para la próxima, tal vez te haga picadillo Bones." Agrego Kronos, haciendo que Bones temblara un poco.

"¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, USTEDES NO TIENEN SENTIDO DEL HUMOR!" Grito Bones de mala gana.

"Bones, tu sentido del humor es como el de un tiburón tratando de ser amigo de unas pirañas." Dijo Narcissus.

…

"Maldita sea, quédate quieta murcielaguina." Insulto Sonia lanzando aun su ataque laser.

"Lo siento niñita, pero ese juguetito tuyo no va ni siquiera a encestarme un tiro." Dijo Rouge, lanzándose contra Sonia.

Sonia se puso en posición, mientras que Rouge hizo su patada giratoria, impactándose contra su objetivo. Mientras el humo aparecía, ambas chicas lanzaban golpes y puñetazos una contra la otra, tratando de hacer que retrocediera.

…

"_Esta pelea es asombrosa damas y caballeros, ambas contendientes están dando lo mejor que tienen." _Relataba bocoe, mientras la pelea se estaba viendo en uno de los televisores del hotel.

"Vaya, me gustaría estar ahí y poder ver esa pelea, pero me tengo que conformar con verla en la televisión." Dijo Block recostado en su cama, con varias vendas en el cuerpo, y parches en el rostro.

"No te ilusiones, en el estado en el que estas tendrás que estar en cama por varios días." Dijo Fiona sonriendo ante la condición en la que estaba.

"Nadie pidió tu opinión Fiona, y no necesito estar en cama puedo ir ahora mismo…" Decía Block mientras trataba de levantarse, pero solo provoco que sonaran sus costillas, provocando que cayera en la pila de almohadas.

"Block, no seas necio, además es mejor ver aquí, que no saber de nada." Dijo Galaxina, mientras tenia a chibi Tails en sus brazos.

…

En un sector del bosque, en una caverna, Tails, Gedo Mazu y Gaia, estaban preparándose para la prueba de Tails. Mientras Tails esperaba con los brazos cruzados, gaia y Gedo, se colocaron en frente de él, uno al lado del otro.

"Te hare esta pregunta solo una vez, ¿Estás listo para ser más fuerte, sin importar el tipo de riesgos en los que correrás?" Pregunto Gaia.

Tails, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, empecemos entonces." Dijo Gedo.

En un instante, ambos colocaron sus manos frente a Tails, y comenzaban a generarse 2 esferas de energía, y Tails notaba algo muy extraño.

"_Calor, el cuerpo de Gedo emana calor, mientras que el de Gaia está generando frio."_ Dijo en su mente.

…

En un instante, Sliat, que estaba sentado junto a Damián, capto algo muy extraño, provocando que se levantara.

"¿Qué sucede Sliat?" Pregunto Damián mirándolo con un solo ojo.

"Esta pelea se va a poner muy interesante, señor Damián." Decía con una sonrisa macabra, mas una suave risa.

…

Ambas chicas estaban evadiendo y lanzándose golpes sin parar, pero fue un puñetazo de Sonia, lo que provoco que rouge retrocediera, seguido de una patada para poder tirarla lejos.

"increíble, Sonia pudo encestarle dos golpes a Rouge, provocando que retrocediera y este a la defensiva." Dijo Decoe.

Rouge respiraba lentamente, mientras se froto el rostro con su mano derecha, viendo varios rastros de sangre manchando su guante.

"Maldita, vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste." Dijo Rouge volando hacia ella.

"Acá te espero, sucia zorra." Dijo Sonia, más que dispuesta a seguir la pelea.

Pero algo ocurrió, Sonia lanzo un leve vomito de sangre de su boca, y rouge aprovecho para darle tremenda patada en el estomago, provocando que cayera al suelo.

"¿Oh, pero que fue lo que ocurrió?" Pregunto Bocoe impactado.

"Así es, Sonia vomito un poco cantidad de sangre, y no parecía haber recibido un daño fuerte de Rouge.

…

"¿Pero que le paso a Sonia?" Pregunto Silver preocupado.

"Era lo que me temía." Dijo Manic, provocando que todos se fijaran en él, "el sistema respiratorio de Sonia está entrando a fallar."

"¿Que dijiste, entrando a fallar?" Pregunto Amy preocupada.

"La pelea que tuvo contra Serphot le dejo tremenda herida a sus pulmones y corazón, aun no se había repuesto del todo, lo que hace Sonia es pelear con un cuchillo perforándole lentamente el corazón." Explico Manic.

"¿Y aun así pelea en el estado en el que esta? Eso no me parece muy brillante que digamos." Dijo Shadow.

"Mi hermana es así, le gustan los desafíos tanto como a mí." Dijo Sonic observando la situación.

Mientras Sonia se paraba lentamente, se limpio la boca de la poca sangre que aun tenía en la boca, después se puso en posición para seguir combatiendo.

"Je, en el estado en el que estas hasta Charmy sería capaz de vencerte, es una suerte que pelees contra mí." dijo Rouge lanzándose contra ella de nuevo.

…

Como las energías de Gedo Mazu y Gaia se estaban completando, Tails simplemente observaba lo que ocurría.

"Tenemos que ser sinceros contigo Tails, este poder deberías obtenerlo cuando cumplieras 20 años, aun te faltan 9 años mas." Dijo Gedo.

"No importa el talento que poseas ahora, te tendríamos que dártelo en la edad que te dijo Gedo Mazu, pero en la situación en la que estas no tenemos otra alternativa."

Tails escuchaba detenidamente sus explicaciones.

"Mi poder es el yin, el calor, la debilidad, el tenedor, la cara de una moneda." Dijo Gedo mazu, finalizando la creación de su esfera.

"Mi poder es el yang, el frio, la fuerza, el cuchillo, la otra cara de la moneda." Dijo Gaia.

"Separados son débiles, pero juntos…" Dijeron al unisonó, mientras ponían sus esferas con una mano juntas para poder unirse en una sola, "Forman un solo poder, y ser vivo."

Tails observo lo que ocurría, la esfera de energía era un poco más grande cuando se fusionaron, resplandeciendo los colores blanco y negro, que no paraban de moverse.

"Este poder solo podemos dárselo al descendiente de los Prowers, que pondrá a prueba tu cuerpo y tu alma para saber si es el indicado." Explico Gedo Mazu.

"si no tienes lo necesario para recibir este enorme poder, tu cuerpo se volverá pedazos, y morirás lentamente." Agrego Gaia.

Tails solamente trago saliva ante lo que oía.

"Te debemos advertir que el dolor que sentirás no tiene explicación, se pondrá a juego tu voluntad y resistencia a vivir." Advirtió Gaia.

"Si no llegas a controlar el dolor, tu cuerpo podría sufrir enormemente, tu alma se desquebrajaría, y en el peor de los casos morirás, ni el diablo fue capaz de crear un dolor igual a esto." Agrego Gedo.

"No tienen que advertirme más, mi decisión es totalmente segura, seguiré adelante." Dijo Tails sin duda en su voz.

"Entonces…" dijo Gaia.

"…Empecemos." Termino Gedo.

"Adelante." Concordó Tails.

Rápidamente, Gedo soltó la esfera para que pudiera agarrarla Gaia con amabas manos, y luego se la entrego a Tails, quien la recibió sin problemas. Tras recibirla, la esfera se metió dentro de su cuerpo, y podía verse como Tails un resplandor blanco alrededor de su cuerpo. Después de desaparecer examino su cuerpo, y no veía nada extraño.

"No siento nada raro." Dijo Tails sin sentir algún efecto.

Gedo y Gaia solamente dieron una leve risa, y mientras Tails arqueo una ceja, pronto noto algo extraño. Su visión comenzaba a fallarle rápidamente, y mientras respiraba lentamente una de sus venas exploto provocando que saliera un leve chorro de sangre de su frente. Tails se inclino un poco tras recibir un fuerte dolor en el estomago, seguido de varias venas de su cuerpo, que explotaron rápidamente.

"¡MI CUERPOOO…ME DUELEE!" Grito poniéndose de rodillas, mientras se apoyaba con una mano en el suelo.

"Debes resistir Tails, sino no podrás vencer a tus próximos oponentes, y mucho menos a Sliat." Decía Gaia en su mente.

La prueba de poder de Tails ya ha empezado, y la situación ya estaba empeorando, ¿podrá ser capaz Tails de superar su prueba más difícil, y que pasara con la pelea entre Sonia y Rouge? La situación se está poniendo cada vez más emocionante.

En el próximo capítulo:

Bones: La situación de Sonia es alarmante.

Kimera: Y Tails aun no ha aparecido, ¿dónde estará?

Kronos: Seguramente descansando después de la pelea que tuvo.

Kimera: Yo no me lo creo.

En el próximo capítulo: Situación crítica.

Gedo Mazu: Debes resistir Tails, si no la vejez que estoy pasando no valdrá la pena soportarla.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	57. Capitulo 57: Sufrimiento

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Perdón por ser corto, pero estoy con un empacho desde ayer a la noche, y esto es lo mejor que pude en mi situación. Disfrútenlo.

…

Capitulo 57: Sufrimiento.

Se podían escuchar fuertes golpes dentro del estadio, y el público se quedaba impactado ante lo que veían. Rouge le aplica una serie de patadas y puñetazos a Sonia, haciendo que retroceda mas y mas.

"Vean eso, damas y caballeros, Rouge está haciendo que Sonia retroceda para que caiga fuera de la plataforma." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

"Y Sonia no puede reaccionar ante tremendo castigo que está recibiendo." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"¡Vamos Sonia, no dejes que esa murciélago te haga eso!" Grito Silver para hacerla reaccionar.

"Es verdad, tu eres la única que le puede dar una buena patada en el trasero." Agrego Manic.

…

"Me parecen que los ánimos que te dan son absolutamente en vano." Dijo rouge lanzando una de sus patadas.

Sin embargo, Sonia logro retener el golpe, para luego darle un jalón, y lanzándole un topetazo para tirarla al suelo.

"Pues crees muy mal." Dijo Sonia, saltando hacia rouge con un rodillazo en su abdomen.

"Sonia le ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla, ahora es rouge quien está sufriendo." Dijo Decoe.

En un instante, Sonia agarro a Rouge de la cintura, manteniéndola aun en el suelo, y comenzaba a dar una serie de rodillazos, haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

"Vaya Decoe, al parecer a Sonia le gusta mucho usar las piernas." Agrego bocoe.

"No tanto como Rouge, pero es verdad." Concordó Decoe.

…

"Eso sí que es hacer sufrir a una chica." Dijo Bones con una mano en su barbilla.

"Jamás hagas enojar a una mujer, y menos a las que conocemos." Dijo Kronos.

"Bien dicho, ¿pero aun me pregunto qué paso con mi hermano?" Pregunto Kimera preocupado.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que regresara." Afirmo Bay Leaf.

"Así es, nunca se perdonaría si llegase a perderse una pelea tan interesante como esta." Concordó Narcissus.

…

Fuera del torneo, dentro de la caverna se podían oír fuertes puñetazos contra una de las paredes. Era Tails, mientras soportaba el inmenso dolor por contener los poderes de Gaia y Gedo Mazu, si por alguna razón se detenía, varias venas de su cuerpo explotaban, podía notarse que el suelo de tierra se estaba tiñendo de un color rojo. Gaia y Gedo Mazu estaban aun observando, y ya no lucían tan jóvenes como ahora. Parecían ancianos de 70 u 80 años de edad, con arrugas en el rostro, luciendo más flacos, y las pupilas de sus ojos redujeron un poco su diámetro.

"¿Crees que podrá soportar nuestros poderes Gaia?" Pregunto Gedo Mazu con una voz de anciano.

"No estoy muy segura, solo podemos observar y ver lo que ocurre." Dijo Gaia con su voz de tono distinto.

Tails simplemente se arrodillo, apoyándose con su mano derecha, mientras dos venas de su espalda reventaron, generando un fuerte grito, haciendo eco por toda la caverna.

…

Sonia le dio un puñetazo en el rostro de Rouge para hacer que retrocediera, y mientras rouge se agarraba el rostro de dolor, Sonia se lanzo contra ella con una patada voladora incrustándose en el estomago, y lanzarla lejos para aterrizar casi al borde de la plataforma.

"Esto es realmente asombroso, Sonia quien estaba sufriendo el pleno ataque de Rouge ha hecho que Rouge quedara casi al borde de ser descalificada." Dijo Decoe.

"Un golpe más… y vas a ver las estrellas…" Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando Sonia volvió a convulsionar una cantidad de sangre un poco más grande que lo anterior, y Rouge observando la situación, se levanto rápidamente, y cogió a Maya de la cintura, para estamparla al suelo.

"Maya está teniendo ese pequeño problema otra vez, creo que ya no podrá seguir peleando." Dijo bocoe observando lo que sucedió.

…

"¡Maya, has demostrado ser muy fuerte, pero no puedes seguir más en la lucha!" Grito fuerte Silver.

"Sonia, tira la toalla, si sigues peleando podrías morir." Pidió Manic.

"¡No arriesgues la vida Sonia, haz lo que te piden!" Agrego Amy.

…

"Creo… que puedo seguir peleando." Dijo Sonia mientras se levantaba con la fuerza que le quedaba.

"Pues como tú me dijiste, crees muy, pero muy mal." Dijo Rouge, lanzándola con una patada por los aires.

Luego, despego de la tierra, para estar frente a frente con Sonia, que no podía reaccionar.

"¡ES TU FIN, PATADA GIRATORIA!" Grito finalmente, girando como un torbellino, lanzando a Sonia fuera de la plataforma, para impactarse contra el suelo, arrastrándose hasta chocar contra uno de los muros.

Rouge cayo suavemente a la plataforma, y simplemente sonreía al ver el resultado, "¡Decoe, inicia el conteo!" Ordeno.

"Ah, sí claro, Sonia cayo fuera de la plataforma, ahora iniciare el conteo, 1, 2…" empezaba a contar Decoe.

…

"Uf, que lastima, esa pelea fue (3) mucho más corta de lo que pensé." dijo Bones.

"La situación de Sonia fue una tremenda desventaja (4)." Agrego Kronos.

"fue una victoria decepcionante (5) del equipo Acorn." Dijo Dark Oak.

…

Sin embargo, todos observaron que aun en el estado en el que estaba, sonia se levantaba lentamente, y una vez de nuevo de pie, camino hasta la plataforma. El conteo llego a 8, y sonia estaba a unos pocos pasos de poder subir, pero cuando iba a apoyarse en la plataforma, se desmayo de golpe, cayendo en el pasto suave.

"¡… 10!" Termino de contar Decoe, "¡Sonia no pudo llegar a la plataforma, por lo tanto la primera victoria es del equipo Acorn!"

El público aclamaba la victoria de rouge, y simplemente regreso con su grupo. Sonic fue a toda velocidad por su hermana, quien la recogió en sus brazos.

"¡Traed una camilla, de prisa!" Pidió rápidamente.

Los eggbots aparecieron, y pusieron a Sonia en la camilla para llevarla a revisión.

"Esa fue una pelea de niños Rouge, eres una maldita aprovechada." Grito sonic como un insulto.

"No lo tomes a mal Sonic, pero yo lo llamo sacar ventaja de la situación, solo espero que la siguiente batalla no sea tan aburrida como la mía." Pidió con su sonrisa seductora.

"¿QUE DIJISTE?!" Pregunto enojado.

"Basta Sonic." Pidió knuckels, "tenemos que enfocarnos en nuestras peleas, no hay que prestar atención a lo que piensan los miembros de nuestro equipo, ¿Vale?"

Sonic cerró fuertemente los puños, y simplemente se dirigió con su grupo.

"Siguientes competidores, por favor un paso al frente." Pidió Decoe.

Shadow camino hacia la plataforma, y se detuvo con los brazos cruzados.

"Creo que seré el siguiente." Dijo para sí mismo.

Pronto, se fijo quien era su oponente, y solamente se rio un poco.

"Creo que seré yo quien te enseñe un poco de modales." Dijo Blaze.

"La siguiente pelea será entre Blaze y Shadow, ¡Empiecen!" Grito Decoe.

…

"Pobre Sonia, espero que este bien." Dijo Block.

"Seguramente lo estará, debió salir en peores situaciones que esa." Aseguro Fiona.

"Me preocupa más Tails." Dijo Galaxina.

"Pero si ya no pelea está en la siguiente ronda." dijo Block confundido.

"Si, pero… Chibi Tails lo noto muy extraño." Dijo observando la situación de chibi tails.

Chibi Tails estaba sufriendo mucho, todo lo que estaba sufriendo Tails era transmitido a su forma chao, y sufría arduamente.

"seguramente esta en un pleito, no hay de qué preocuparse." Dijo Fiona, ya que poco le importaba para ella.

…

Tails sufría arduamente la prueba de poder que le impuso Gaia y Gedo Mazu, pero si no lo superaba no solo podría morir, sino que no podría superar nunca a Sliat, la pelea entre shadow y Blaze ha comenzado, y el equipo Acorn gana por un punto a favor, ¿Podrá el equipo Sonic dar la vuelta a esta situación?

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Kronos: spears, spears, spears.

Kimera: ¿Qué estas diciendo Kronos?

Kronos: Tengo la seguridad de que las caos spears de shadow le ganaran a las bolas de fuego de Blaze.

Silver: Mucho a quien estas animando Kronos, o te puede ir muy mal.

Narcissus: Si, no confirmes nada antes de saber los resultados.

En el próximo capítulo: Velocidad contra fuego.

Bones: la mejor pelea del mundo, y tails se lo está perdiendo completamente.

Block: Este crio debe tener una buena excusa para ausentarse por tanto tiempo.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	58. Capitulo 58: Velocidad vs fuego

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Lo sé, es muy corto por tanto tiempo que no publique, pero tenía que relajarme un poco. Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo.

…

Capitulo 58: velocidad contra fuego

Varias bolas de fuego eran lanzadas por toda la plataforma, mientras una figura se movía a gran velocidad para poder eludirlas.

"Demonios, quédate quieto." Dijo Blaze, lanzando otra horda de sus bolas de fuego.

Sin embargo, el resultado era igual, Shadow solo tenía que hacer movimientos rápidos para poder eludirlos.

"Esta chica debe cansarse alguna vez." Dijo shadow.

…

"Shadow no hace nada, hasta un mimo es más divertido que el." Dijo Block apoyándose en la barandilla con un codo.

"Seguro debe estar planeando algo." Dijo Bay Leaf sin perder la emoción.

"Tío, Shadow es más aburrido, que Bones haciendo malos chistes." Concluyo Dark Oak.

"Te he oído." Dijo Bones un poco molesto.

…

"El viejo truco de agotar al oponente, una vieja táctica, pero muy efectiva." Razono Tiffany con una mano en su barbilla.

"Más aun para alguien como Blaze, quien podría quemarte en un segundo." Agrego cosbot, "Por cierto, en donde esta Maya, ya debió estar aquí hace mucho."

…

Mientras, en una tienda, Maya estaba regresando para ver el estadio con una gran pila de comida, teniendo una barra de chocolate en su boca.

"Maldita sea, siempre me toca llevar la comida cuando tenemos hambre." Dijo sin soltar el chocolate de la boca.

"Te tienen como sirviente, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto una voz.

Maya simplemente se inclino hacia atrás, pero no tanto para que no se cayeran las cosas, y podía ver a Nigromante de cabeza.

"Y a ti quien te pregunto, perro cicatrizado." Insulto lo mejor que pudo.

"Nadie, simplemente vemos como alguien como tu pierde en piedra papel y tijeras, y sufre lo que se merece." Dijo Kyle, apareciendo detrás de él.

"En lugar de estar riéndose de mí, podrían ayudarme con esta bazofia." Pidió Maya.

"yo podría, pero eso sería muy de sirvientes." Respondió Nigromante.

"y yo recién me hice la manicura." Dijo Kyle.

"Que excusa más absurda Kyle." Regaño Maya.

"Y que buena forma de divertirnos, jejeje." Dijo Nigromante.

…

Blaze continuaba su seguidilla de bolas de fuego, y Shadow no hacía otra cosa más que esquivarlos.

"Eres como una laucha, cuando creo que estoy por agarrarte, siempre encuentras una manera para huir despavoridamente." Decía Blaze con una risa por lo que dijo.

"Podemos decir que me encantan los desafíos que queman." Dijo Shadow apareciendo frente a ella, mandándola hacia atrás con un puñetazo en el rostro.

Blaze, simplemente se levanto limpiándose un poco el rostro tras el golpe que recibió.

"Pensé que un caballero no sería capaz de lastimar a una dama." Dijo Blaze de mala gana.

"Solamente soy amable con quienes me agradan, y no en locas piro maníacas como tú, gatita." Dijo Shadow.

"Te vas a arrepentir por lo que dijiste." Dijo Blaze lanzándose hacia él.

…

"Creo que Shadow comienza a pelear un poco más en serio." Dijo Block.

"Bien, comenzaba a aburrirme." Agrego Fiona.

"Chibi Tails, ¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunto Galaxina a chibi Tails, que se estaba retorciendo sin parar.

Sin embargo, fue un fuerte grito en la mente de Chibi Tails, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos en un segundo, se zafara del agarre de Galaxina, y saliera por una ventana abierta, yendo rumbo hacia donde estaba Tails.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que está pasando." Dijo Galaxina.

…

Mientras tanto, en la caverna, la oscuridad era lo único que podía verse, la luz del sol apenas era visible. Podía verse cientos de rocas destrozadas, grietas en los muros, pero todo era silencio absoluto, apenas podían oírse unas gotas de agua que caían de las estalactitas. Sin embargo, se veía algo mas, una figura que estaba tirada a un lado en el suelo, respiraba lentamente. Tails estaba todo herido lastimado y ensangrentado.

"_Cuanto tiempo… ha pasado."_ Decía en su mente, _"Estoy perdiendo la conciencia, creo que… este poder nunca lo obtendré… maldición, tengo sed… pero no puedo moverme."_ Decía, mientras cerraba los ojos sabiendo que su muerte estaba segura.

Sin embargo algo ocurrió, Tails pudo sentir un poco cantidad de agua corriendo dentro de su boca, y sin vacilar.

"_Si… lo necesitaba… el agua está muy bien… ¡Esperen, tome agua!"_ Tails decía en su mente, mientras abrió los ojos de golpe.

Luego intento levantarse un poco para poder ver, y estaba sorprendido.

"Tu." Dijo apenas en un susurro.

Chibi Tails estaba tratando de llegar hasta Tails con una cantidad de agua entre sus manos, volar ya le resultaba imposible, ya que el dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable.

"Todo lo que sufro, también lo sufre él, él es parte de mi." Dijo Tails mientras miraba lo que ocurría.

Sin embargo, chibi Tails tropezó fuertemente, cayendo al suelo, y tirando el agua que había juntado, y la situación empeoro cuando una de las grietas creció, ocasionando que se desprendiera un enorme trozo de roca, cayendo hacia Chibi Tails.

"¡No, salde ahí!" Grito tratando de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor lo estaba molestando, "¡BASTA, DEJA DE DOLER!" Grito fuerte, mientras caminaba torpemente para poder salvarlo.

La roca iba cayendo rápidamente, y Tails estaba llegando lo mejor que pudo. Sin embargo, algo ocurría. Tails no notaba que un aura cubría todo su cuerpo, el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, pero aun persistía.

"¡DEJA DE DOLER, DEJA DE DOLER, DEJA DE DOLEEEEER!" Grito fuertemente, mientras el aura se expandió completamente, iluminando la oscura caverna, y en una fracción de segundo, Tails rompió la enorme roca con su puño izquierdo, convirtiéndola en mil pedazos.

Gaia y Gedo Mazu estaban fuera de la cueva, mientras estaban sentados en unos árboles descansando lo mejor que pudo, una figura comenzó a caminar fuera de la caverna.

Ambos no se quedaron impactados al ver a Tails, todo sucio y con leves rastros de sangre, sujetando a Chibi Tails en sus brazos. Gaia simplemente se levanto, y Tails le dio a chibi Tails, que sin vacilar lo recibió.

"Cuídenlo… bien." Dijo Tails, antes de que se desmayara, y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Gedo Mazu, lo agarro en brazos, y lo deposito contra un árbol, Tails simplemente no le importaba.

"Tails, has superado tu prueba, ahora solo hay que esperar." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

"Por ahora, debes dormir muy bien." Agrego Gaia.

De pronto, detectaron una presencia en lo profundo del bosque.

"Tienes una enorme sed de sangre, de nada te sirve esconderte." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

Lentamente, una figura salía de entre las sombras. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa negra, con una capucha ocultando su rostro, pero dejando visibles sus ojos de serpiente violeta, que eran fríos, y se veía la maldad en ellos.

…

Shadow arremetió contra Blaze, lanzando una seguidilla de puñetazos hacia ella, mientras retrocedía, apenas estaba a punto de caer de la plataforma. Blaze iba a lanzar otra bola de fuego, pero fue una patada de Shadow, lo que la obligo a salir volando de donde estaba, y estamparse en el suelo.

Decoe, corrió hacia donde estaba, y la reviso. Blaze quedo inconsciente, ya no hacía caso hacer el conteo.

"¡Termino la pelea, el ganador es Shadow, haciendo que ambos equipos estén 1 a 1!" Anuncio Decoe por el micrófono

…

"Bien, ahora solo faltan 2 peleas para que gane nuestro equipo." Dijo Manic.

"Espero que no haya lastimado mucho a Blaze." Dijo Silver preocupado.

"Tranquilo, puede que Shadow sea cruel, pero no lo es tanto con las mujeres." Dijo Sonic.

La siguiente pelea ha terminado, y ya dará inicio la tercera pelea entre el equipo Sonic, contra el equipo Acorn. Mientras tanto, Tails duerme profundamente tras superar la prueba de Gaia y Gedo Mazu. Sin embargo, un ser aparece con intenciones desconocidas. ¿Podrán Gaia y Gedo Mazu detener a este enemigo desconocido?

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Kimera: La siguiente pelea es entre Slime contra Silver.

Bones: El maestro de la gravedad contra un ser hecho de agua, vamos sabemos a la perfección el resultado.

Lion: No compares la derrota de silver en la pelea anterior, puede que esta vez sea diferente.

Bones: Si claro, si me necesitan estoy tomando una siesta.

En el próximo capítulo: misma pelea, ¿Resultado idéntico?

Galaxina: Quisiera saber que le paso a Tails y Chibi Tails.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	59. Capitulo 59: misma pelea

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Aprovecho que ya no hay más problemas. Perdonen si es corto, pero el tiempo siempre me es crucial. Disfrútenlo.

…

Capitulo 59: Misma pelea, ¿Resultado idéntico?

"¿Puedo saber quién eres tú?" Pregunto Gaia.

"Eso no es importante, solo quiero que me den a ese zorro que está durmiendo." Dijo la figura con una voz clara y fría.

"Lo siento, pero en este momento está tomando su siestita, y no es bueno molestarlo." Dijo Gedo Mazu en broma.

"No se los estamos pidiendo, se lo ordenamos." Exigió la criatura.

"Y nuestra respuesta es no, además… un minuto, ¿dijiste "estamos"?" Pregunto confundido Gedo Mazu.

"Oye amigo, solo eres tú solo, y aunque somos débiles, no será ningún problema derrotarte." Afirmo Gaia.

"Ya veo, es una pena que no lo entiendan con palabras, pero no nos dejan opción…" Dijo el ser mientras se quitaba la capucha que cubría su rostro, y tiro la gran capa, cayendo al suelo.

Gaia y Gedo Mazu quedaron impactados ante lo que vieron. Un ser humano anciano, que lo único que llevaba de vestimenta eran unos pantalones de soldado militar, más unas botas negras de combate, pero era lo que llevaba sobresaliendo en la parte izquierda de su vientre lo que los impacto.

Unido como si fuera parte de su propio cuerpo, sobresalía parte del cuerpo de Sedriax, solo era visible su brazo izquierdo y su cabeza con poca parte de su cuerpo sin ropa. Al parecer, estaba completamente inconsciente.

"Es imposible." Dijo Gedo Mazu apenas en un susurro.

El viejo irradio un aura de energía oscura en su cuerpo, y en un instante se convirtió en un joven de pelo negro y piel rosada. En cuanto a Sedriax, dio una gran inhalación de aire, y abrió los ojos para ver lo que ocurrió.

"Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, Gedo Mazu." Dijo con una voz ronca y desencajada.

"Es imposible, deberías estar muerta, ¿Cómo pudiste volver?" Pregunto totalmente impactado.

"Soy como un resfriado, no importa si te curas, volveré en cualquier momento." Respondió sonriéndole macabramente.

"¿Acaso la conoces?" Pregunto Gaia apuntándole con un dedo a la vez.

"Digamos que es el pecado de Sliat por creerse ser dios." Respondió preparado para pelear.

"Es hora de una pequeña revancha, y esta vez… nosotros ganaremos." Dijo, haciendo el mismo movimiento que el sujeto, y de la nada salieron sables de sus antebrazos, para luego lanzarse hacia la lucha.

…

Silver cayó violentamente al suelo, y luego salió volando para impactarse contra el suelo otra vez, pero en una ubicación diferente. Slime lo estaba sujetando del tobillo derecho, y lo mandaba de un lado para otro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo siendo usado por un bebe.

"Vean eso, Slime esta lastimando a Silver sin dudar en detenerse, mientras que Silver no hace nada al respecto." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"A Silver le va a doler mañana todo el cuerpo." Dijo Block.

"Si es que Slime lo deje tener un mañana." Corrigió Kimera.

"Supongo que… no." Confirmo Bay Leaf.

…

Silver estaba ahora tendido en el suelo, tratando de levantarse, pero pronto fue arrastrado para estar cara a cara con Slime.

"Que pena, perder 2 veces seguidas es muy decepcionante." Dijo Slime.

"Que no has oído… hay personas que aprenden de sus errores." Dijo Silver en su dolor.

"No creo que seas capaz de probármelo." Contrarresto Slime.

"¿Quieres apostar?" Pregunto desafiante Silver mientras irradiaba un aura celeste de su mano derecha.

En un instante, una de las baldosas salió volando, cortando el brazo de Slime, zafándose así de su agarre.

Slime no tuvo ningún problema en regenerar su brazo, mientras se lanzaba contra él. Sin embargo, fue recibido por una lluvia de baldosas que fueron despedidas por los poderes telekineticos de Silver, impactándose sin parar contra Slime.

"Silver ahora está a la ofensiva, y utiliza las baldosas de la plataforma para causarle daño severo a Slime." Relato Bocoe.

…

"Esto sí que es una excelente pelea." Dijo Tiffany mientras se comía unos fideos con unos palillos chinos.

"Si, pero ¿Por qué Maya decidió irse?" Se preguntaba Cosbot agarrando un malvavisco.

"Tal vez se olvido de algo y decidió ir a buscarlo." Dijo Guest.

"O tal vez fue a buscar a Tails tras fijarse que no estaba con su grupo." Contrarresto Nigromante.

"Puede que esté en aprietos si tiene a Gedo Mazu y Gaia para retenerla." Afirmo Yoyoel.

"Pues es su problema, no el mío." Dijo sorbiendo más de los fideos de su caja.

…

Gedo Mazu y Gaia evadían los ataques de la pareja con agiles movimientos, pero comenzaban a agotarse rápidamente.

"Al parecer, dar todo su poder a ese zorro fue un grave error." Dijo el sujeto mientras retenía una patada por parte de Gaia.

Gaia se alejo rápidamente tras sentir un fuerte corte en su pierna derecha por parte de Sedriax.

"Sera demasiado fácil el poder derrotarlos." Dijo Sedriax.

"Eso está por verse." Dijo Gedo Mazu lanzándose contra ellos.

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices." Dijo el sujeto mientras retenía sus golpes fácilmente.

En un rápido movimiento, el sujeto lo agarro de la garganta con su mano izquierda. Gaia fue en su ayuda, pero Sedriax retuvo su patada voladora, para luego ser agarrada por el cuello por el sujeto.

"Que decepcionante, no dieron mucha pelea." Dijo Sedriax.

"Pero agradézcannos, que les daremos una muerte rápida, y muy dolorosa." Dijo el sujeto mientras abrió su boca saliendo una espada lentamente, tras salir completamente, estaba siendo manejada por su lengua.

Gedo cerró los ojos, esperando a que su muerte llegara. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando una figura salió volando de entre los arbustos, y retuvo la espada con su propio sable bastón, y era nada menos que Maya el gato, pero no acabo ahí. Luego Maya les lanzo una patada para así soltar a Gaia y Gedo Mazu, mientras que la pareja fue lanzada lejos por tal fuerza del golpe.

El sujeto se paro rápidamente, y luego deambulaba de un lado a otro.

"¿Quién eres entrometida?" Pregunto el sujeto.

"Soy Maya el gato, y si se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima a mi Tails, se las verán conmigo."

"Tails no es tu novio, gata loca, es de Cosmo." Corrigio Sedriax.

"¡SI, PERO AL MENOS TENDRE UN SUEÑO QUE PRONTO SERA REALIDAD, CUANDO CAIGA ANTE MIS TECNICAS HIPNOTICAS!" Grito Maya en su ira.

"¿Que no se cansa de ser la acosadora de Tails?" Pregunto Gaia.

"No, sino no tendría otra cosa más que hacer." Respondió Gedo.

"¡Oigan, salve sus traseros, deberían darme las gracias por lo menos!"

"Para tu información, nosotros lo teníamos dominando a esos dos, solamente fingimos ser capturados." Corrigió Gaia.

"Pues para mí, me pareció ver todo lo contrario." Dijo Maya, poniéndose frente a él.

"Oye gata, tienes un cordón desatado." Le dijo Gaia.

Maya simplemente bajo la cabeza, y quedo confundida.

"Pero mis cordones están…" Maya fue cortada cuando le dieron un golpecito en la nariz por el dedo de Gaia, "…Ja, ja, que graciosa." Dijo agarrándose la nariz, mientras que ambos contuvieron sus risas.

"¡BASTA DE TONTERIAS!" Grito el sujeto al grupo, "Tu, maldita gata, solamente cavaste tu tumba al venir a ayudarlos."

"Yo me encargare de ella." Dijo Sedriax.

Lentamente, comenzaba a salirse del cuerpo del sujeto, parecía como si saliera de una escultura de barro de color rosa, y cuando finalmente se libero del cuerpo, el barro que tenía en su cuerpo comenzó a moldearse. En cuestión de minutos, Sedriax estaba completa, con su ropa habitual, y lista para pelear.

"Esta será una pelea bastante privada, gatita." Dijo Sedriax mientras fue a toda velocidad hacia Maya, agarrándola del cabello, para luego saltar hacia el bosque.

"Bueno, son dos problemas menos." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando el sujeto se lanzo contra él con la espada aun en su lengua, listo para apuñalarlo.

"Oye, tienes que ser más educado, y mas con los mayores." Dijo Gaia reteniendo el sable con ambas manos.

Ambos no se habían dado cuenta, pero Tails estaba hablando en sus sueños.

"No vayan a perder Gaia, Gedo y... Gata loca." Dijo luego de retomar con su profundo sueño.

…

Sedriax saltaba de árbol en árbol con Maya agarrada del cabello.

"¡OYE TU, SUELTAME, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!" Grito en el dolor de su agarre.

"Fíjate que eso es lo que iba a hacer gatita." Dijo Sedriax, mientras aterrizaba en un sector, con grandes árboles y rocas.

Luego, lanzo a Maya contra una enorme roca, ocasionando una gran grieta. Maya se levantaba muy lentamente.

"Me las vas a pagar por eso." Dijo Maya con una mano en su espalda.

"Agradéceme, fui muy delicada con hacerte eso." Dijo Sedriax en broma.

"Te voy a convertir en un montón de abono para plantas, ojos de serpiente." Dijo Maya sacando de su sombrero otro sable bastón.

"Inténtalo, siempre quise tener una cartera de piel de gato." Dijo con sus sables listos.

En un instante, ambas chocaron sus espadas, ocasionando un fuerte ruido, y un gran destello provocado por el sol reflejado en las hojas, alumbrándolo todo.

…

Silver movía las manos de un lado a otro, y Slime simplemente caminaba hasta el, mientras una horda de baldosas se impactaban contra él, sin ocasionarle ningún daño.

"Me estoy aburriendo erizo, no me haces ni cosquillas." Dijo Slime retomando su caminata hacia él.

"Solo espera y veras." Dijo Silver, mientras levantaba otras baldosas para acompañar al grupo que no dejaba de lanzarse contra Slime.

"Silver aun arremete a Slime con una lluvia de baldosa, pero solamente consiguen atravesarlo." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

"Al parecer, Silver no tiene más trucos para enfrentarse contra Slime." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"Me parece que esto terminara 2-1 a favor del equipo Acorn." Dijo Kimera.

"No creo que suceda." Contradijo Bones.

"Significa que vamos a apostar." Dijo Dark Oak

"Bien, entonces yo apuesto un chocolate, a que derrotan a Silver en menos de 2 minutos." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Aceptado." Afirmo Bones.

...

Gedo Mazu y Gaia lanzaban una horda de golpes contra el sujeto, que este los retuvo con sus manos y brazos, mientras trataba de encestarle un golpe certero con su espada.

"¿Cómo es posible que esa criatura volviera, y más aun unida a ti?" Pregunto Gedo Mazu.

"Nuestro amo hace que nada parezca imposible, y además están ocurriendo cosas más raras de lo que se imaginan." Dijo el sujeto claramente.

"Da igual quien sea tu amo, no habrá quien sea capaz de vencer a Tails ahora." Dijo Gaia dándole una buena patada en la pierna haciendo que se arrodillara.

Luego, ambos le dieron un doble golpe sincronizado de patada y puñetazos para poder tirarlo lejos. El sujeto se levanto rápidamente, y sin vacilar se lanzo nuevamente contra ellos.

Se estaban librando peleas tanto fuera como dentro del estadio. Gaia y Gedo Mazu luchaban contra un sujeto desconocido. Mientras tanto, Maya estaba teniendo un duelo de espadas con Sedriax. Sin excluir la pelea entre Silver y Slime, ¿Qué sucederá en cada una de ellas? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Kimera: Tails se pierde de todas las peleas que ocurren, ¿Dónde diablos estará?

Bones: Tal vez está jugando por ahí, siempre le ha gustado explorar los planetas.

Dark Oak: Pues se está perdiendo todo lo que ocurre.

Bay Leaf: Despreocupémonos de eso, esta pelea llega a su fin.

En el próximo capítulo: Triple desenlace.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	60. Capitulo 60: Triple desenlace

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. No sé si lo hice aburrido, o gracioso. Disfrútenlo.

…

Capitulo 60: Triple desenlace.

Fuertes sonidos de espadas chocándose se oían entre los árboles, y parecía no tener fin. Sin embargo, un árbol había caído al suelo tras recibir un corte en diagonal, mostrando a Sedriax con signos de impaciencia.

"Ya me canse de jugar." Dijo en voz alta.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando se dio la vuelta rápidamente, interceptando el espadazo de Maya.

"Ay, pero si estaba comenzando a divertirme." Dijo en broma Maya.

Sedriax le dio una patada para que retrocediera, y Maya se agarro a la tierra para poder desacelerar. Sedriax fue rápidamente hasta ella, y procedió a lanzar su serie de ataques contra ella, pero Maya conseguía retenerlos.

"No puedes vencerme, no con una sola arma, y menos contra mí." Dijo Sedriax en su serie de golpes.

"Es verdad, tal parece que tengo que aumentar la intensidad." Dijo Maya reteniendo los sables de Sedriax.

Maya lanzo su sable hacia el vientre de Sedriax, pero esta consiguió esquivarlo, y accidentalmente se hundió profundamente en el árbol.

"Oh, rayos" Dijo Maya tratando de sacar su sable, pero no conseguía nada, incluso puso ambos pies en el árbol para dar mayor fuerza al jalar.

Sedriax dio una pequeña risita, mientras se lanzo contra Maya con ambos sables hacia ella. Sin embargo, todo paso muy rápido, se genero un fuerte ruido, el árbol cayó lentamente al suelo aun con el sable de maya incrustado en el. Sedriax se quedo inmóvil, en la misma posición, todavía respiraba, pero detrás de ella estaba Maya, estaba de rodillas, blandiendo dos sables en ambas manos. Luego de levantarse, simplemente hizo un rápido movimiento para estar mirando a Sedriax, y en un instante, el brazo izquierdo de Sedriax, fue cortado y separado de su cuerpo.

Sedriax se agarro la herida mientras lanzaba un grito desgarrador. Sedriax lentamente se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Maya, la furia era vista sin ningún problema en su cara.

"Apuesto a que te enojaste." Dijo Maya en broma.

Sedriax bajo la mirada lentamente, su boca la que podía verse una furia inmensa cambio a una macabra sonrisa.

"Me has hecho enojar gata despreciable." Dijo Sedriax, "Creo que te debo mostrar esto, será como lo último que veras cuando te mande… **¡AL INFIERNO!**" Dijo con una voz transformada.

Maya observaba lo que le sucedía a Sedriax. Aparecieron líneas rojas en sus piernas y brazo, y le surgió un ojo en su frente. El cuerpo de Sedriax estaba incrementando de tamaño y volumen, la ropa que llevaba quedo destrozada rápidamente, su brazo se volvió largo y monstruoso, y se genero un brazo izquierdo igual al derecho, al igual que sus piernas, alargándose y expandiéndose, ocasionando que se pusiera en 4 patas.

Su vientre se inflamo un poco para igualar sus miembros, mas una serie de picos saliendo de su espalda, surgieron también 5 colas largas, terminando en cabezas de serpiente. Toda su piel se volvió color marrón claro, sin perder las líneas rojas de su cuerpo. Su cuello se alargo un poco, lo bastante para poder mover su cabeza por cualquier parte, mientras su cabello se alargaba mas y mas, en cuestión de segundos las hojas de su cabello llegaban hasta casi el largo de su cuello, pero sin cubrir su rostro. Sin embargo, su cara era totalmente igual, salvo por los dientes grandes que se transformaron en colmillos.

Maya observaba la transformación finalizada de Sedriax, y solo dijo unas cuantas palabras.

"Con solo decirme que si te enojaste, bastaba." Dijo en broma.

El monstruo lanzo un fuerte rugido, y lanzo a Maya al aire de un manotazo, mientras pegaba un salto para proseguir con su tortura a su máximo nivel.

…

Gedo y Gaia lanzaban sus ataques contra el sujeto que trataba sin cesar de retenerlos y evadirlos, pero un 2 contra 1 nunca fue su especialidad, no sin Sedriax que lo resguarde.

"Parece que separarte de Sedriax fue un grave error." Dijo Gedo, notando que el sujeto comenzaba a notarse cansado.

"Creo que Sedriax es la que lo mantiene con más energía en la lucha." Dijo Gaia tirándolo al suelo de un puñetazo.

El sujeto lentamente se levanto, usando su poder para rejuvenecerse otra vez. Mientras observaba a Gaia y Gedo Mazu retomando su posición de batalla, el sujeto cerró los ojos, y los abrió nuevamente revelando un leve resplandor blanco en ellos a pesar de que deberían ser purpura.

"No necesito de un parasito para poder derrotarlos." Decía mientras soltó una enorme aura de energía oscura.

Lentamente del aura, comenzaban a salir figuras de calaveras con dientes afilados, y el sujeto solamente se reía.

"Este es mi poder oculto, el aura de las almas malditas." Dijo el sujeto.

"Fascinante, conviertes tu energía en seres cadavéricos." Analizo Gaia.

"Y a juzgar por lo que veo, matan todo ser vivo que entra en contacto con ellos." Agrego Gedo Mazu observando el suelo del sujeto, ya que la hierba verde se convirtió en negra y pútrida.

"Si, es exactamente lo que dicen, así que más les vale que me entreguen a ese zorro si lo que ustedes no quieren es morir." Amenazo el sujeto.

"Lamento desilusionarte, pero esa técnica aunque es poderosa no te servirá para poder derrotarnos." Admitió Gedo Mazu.

"Así es, comparado contigo Sedriax se veía un poco más fuerte que tu."Agrego Gaia.

"¡QUE DIJERON!" Grito en voz alta, "¿Se creen lo bastante fuerte para poder resistirlo? Pues que les parece esto." Dijo lanzando sus sables hacia el suelo.

En un instante, una gran barrera apareció alrededor de ellos, y se alzaba más y más, hasta que ya era imposible escapar.

"Barrera de las almas oscuras, dan un solo paso para poder escapar, y serán quemados vivos por las llamas negras de los espíritus." Explico el sujeto.

"vaya, al parecer no escaparemos tan fácilmente como creíamos." Dijo Gaia con una sonrisa.

"Digan lo que quieran, pero su destino esta sellado, ¡PREPARENSE A MORIR!" Grito mientras preparaba sus sables.

…

Silver retrocedía lentamente haciendo su telequinesis. Mientras Slime se acercaba cada vez más a él, ignorando las baldosas que no dejaban de traspasarlo.

"Al parecer, Slime podrá ganar esta pelea, su cuerpo es lo bastante fuerte para soportar todas esas baldosas." Relato Decoe.

"Es muy cierto Decoe, creo que ya estate preparado para realizar el conteo." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"Vaya, vaya, Silver no se da por vencido." Dijo Kimera ante lo que veía.

"Es increíble cuanto puede resistir moviendo tantas baldosas." Agrego Bay Leaf.

"Pero está gastando mucha energía en vano." Contrarresto Dark Oak.

…

Slime ya se canso de estas repeticiones, y rápidamente tomo carrera hacia silver, mientras que el dejo de hacer sus movimientos y observo lo que sucedería.

"Slime ya se aburrió, ahora va contra Silver, listo para terminar con esto." Relato Decoe.

"Espera, espera, espera…" Decía en su mente observando cómo se aproximaba, "¡AHORA!" Grito de golpe.

Haciendo un rápido movimiento, una hilera de 25 baldosas alineadas de 5 en 5 se coloco delante de Slime. Slime intento evadirlo, pero termino golpeando otra hilera de baldosas que se colocaban a los lados suyos, seguido de otra hilera que se colocaba detrás de él. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar saliendo de arriba, ya que las últimas baldosas que quedaban en el aire se apilaron encima de la celda preparada.

"Es asombroso, silver acaba de encerrar a Slime en una especie de cubo hecho de baldo

"Mi objetivo nunca fue hacerte daño… sino sacar la cantidad de baldosas necesarias para así poder encerrarte." Dijo Silver concentrado en el encierro de Slime.

Slime, desesperado, trato de romper los muros con fuertes embestidas, pero Silver lo contenía muy bien en su encierro.

"Como dijo alguien en una película, hasta la vista Baby." Dijo silver haciendo un rápido movimiento con las manos.

En un instante, el gran cubo, con la base de las baldosas fue lanzado lejos del estadio, y Slime solo podía lanzar un fuerte grito que no se pudo oír.

"Ay, ¿Pero qué debo hacer ahora, debo iniciar el conteo?" Se preguntaba Decoe a sí mismo.

"Lo mande bien lejos de aquí, le va a tomar mucho tiempo regresar." Le dijo Silver.

"¿Cuál es tu decisión Decoe? Debe ser rápido." Pidio Bocoe.

"Bueno, considero que Slime no puede luchar más, por lo tanto el ganador es Silver, del equipo Sonic." Proclamo Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Vaya, encerró a Slime como si fuera un león enjaulado." Dijo Kimera sonriendo.

"Lo que no entiendo es porque Slime no traspaso las líneas de unión de las baldosas." Se preguntaba Narcissus.

"Ana dijo que Slime tiene mente primitiva, usa la fuerza antes que su cerebro liquido." Respondió Dark Oak.

"A propósito Bay Leaf, ¿Y el chocolate?" Pregunto Bones a Bay Leaf, que se quedo confundido, "Ya han pasado exactamente 2 minutos, y Silver aun siguió luchando, lo que es mas ha ganado."

"Diablos, me ganaste, y todo por ese lento de Slime." Dijo Bay Leaf lanzando la barra de chocolate que guardaba en su traje, y Bones simplemente lo agarro, y empezó a abrirlo.

…

Cerca del estadio, en las playas de la isla, las olas se movían sin cesar, tranquila y pacíficamente. Sin embargo, un fuerte grito, y una gran explosión lo cambiaron todo. Maya saco rápidamente su cabeza del agua, y escupía el agua que se había tragado.

"¡Si hay algo que detesto más que el agua, es el agua de mar!" Grito en furia.

Sin embargo, una sombra se estaba posicionando arriba de ella, y cuando alzo la vista, se trataba del enorme monstruo listo para darse un chapuzón. Maya se metió nuevamente al agua, y lo último que se vio fue el monstruo sedriax, hundiéndose en el mar, listo para seguir su casería.

Maya nadaba lo mejor que podía, y pero pudo reaccionar en esquivar al enorme monstruo que estaba por tragársela, y con su sable bastón en su mano, se lo metió en el tórax, ocasionando un fuerte grito que fue ahogado por el agua, y Maya no tuvo otra opción que sujetarse del sable para no ser atacada nuevamente.

La criatura se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de que se zafara de su cuerpo, pero Maya parecía ahora una garrapata, salvo que se estaba quedando sin aire. En un rápido intento, una de las colas se lanzo hacia Maya, con su boca de serpiente abierta. Maya reacciono, y se convirtió rápidamente en Knuckels, reteniendo las fauces, pero no sin antes elevarse en el cielo. En un instante, la gran cola se elevo en línea recta por el cielo, pero Maya pudo saltar para evitar la mordida fatal, y se aferraba a la cola con uno de sus guantes con púas mientras descendía mientras descendía.

Otra cola apareció frente a ella, e intento comérsela, pero Maya consiguió saltar, ocasionando que la cola mordiera a la otra, arrancándole un gran trozo de su carne, y generándole un fuerte grito. Maya prosiguió su descenso con la siguiente cola, pero fue interrumpida cuando Sedriax le dio un manotazo, lanzándola fuera del mar, con rumbo a las rocas de la playa. Mientras el monstruo se sumergió en el agua con rumbo hacia ella, Maya simplemente se levanto, regresando a su forma original, mientras se frotaba la barbilla y la espalda intensamente.

"Y yo que creía que mi hermana y Cara Cortada me pegaban bien fuerte, esta pega como los dos, solo que es un 2 por 1." Dijo en el dolor.

Sin embargo, su vista se enfoco en Sedriax, quien apareció cerca de la orilla lanzándose de un salto hacia ella, pero por un gran golpe de suerte, el gran cubo de baldosas donde estaba Slime apareció cayendo rápidamente, e impactándose fuertemente en la cabeza de Sedriax ocasionando que cayera hacia atrás, lanzándose nuevamente al agua.

"¿Pero… que paso?" Preguntaba confundida.

El cubo de baldosas se había roto en mil pedazos por el impacto, y cayendo al suelo estaba Slime, tratando de recobrar un poco la conciencia.

"Óyeme… ¿Que tu no estabas peleando contra Silver en el estadio?" Pregunto confusa.

"Resulta que me sacaron del estadio, y supongo que debieron ya proclamar ya la victoria del erizo plateado."

"Ay, me estoy perdiendo la pelea por esta maldita criatura." Dijo malhumorada.

"Oye, no sé quién eres, o de que me…" Slime fue cortado, cuando el enorme monstruo comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, y se levantaba lentamente.

Maya se preparaba para pelear, pero fue una carcajada exagerada por como lucia ahora Sedriax. En la frente de Sedriax tenía un gran chichón enorme, parecía más un cuerno ridículo que un chichón, excepto que emitía un resplandor rojo del dolor que estaba pasando ahora, y Sedriax trato de contener las lagrimas del fuerte dolor que ahora padecía.

"¡JAJAJAJAJA, NO TE OFENDAS, PERO TE VES MEJOR ASI, JAJAJAJA!" Decía Maya en su carcajada.

Sedriax simplemente lanzo un fuerte grito, y estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia ella, cuando algo le ocurrió. Lentamente, comenzaba a disminuir de tamaño, y esa era la señal para regresar al cuerpo del sujeto. Sedriax, pego un fuerte salto, y se adentro en los bosques, disminuyendo rápidamente de tamaño para no causar rastros de su huida.

"Parece que ya no quiso jugar mas." Dijo Maya, pero luego distrajo su atención en su pelaje, "Y parece que tendré que tomarme una buena ducha."

…

El sujeto se lanzo hacia Gedo y Gaia con ambos sables hacia ellos. Gaia y Gedo Mazu se quedaron inmóviles, ni siquiera dudaron en eludir el ataque, y la razón fue vista en un instante. Ambos detuvieron los sables con sus manos, y algo estaba pasando, el sujeto comenzaba a perder su juventud, y al mismo tiempo Gaia y Gedo Mazu recuperaron la suya.

"Malditos, convierten mi energía en el suyo." Dijo el sujeto tratando de zafarse sus sables de su agarre, pero no obtenía éxito.

"Eso no es todo lo que hacemos." Dijo Gedo Mazu ahora rejuvenecido.

"Observa esto." Agrego Gaia rejuvenecida.

"¡FUERZA DEL ESPEJOOO!" Gritaron ambos.

En unos instantes, una fuerte luz cubrió el lugar, generando una fuerte onda de energía, ocasionando que la barrera fue destruida, y el sujeto saliera volando cubierto por el As de luz. El resplandor había desaparecido, y en un instante, el sujeto cayó fuertemente al suelo, totalmente impresionado por el poder que lanzaron. El sujeto, solamente levanto la cabeza, mirándolos con rabia a la vez.

"Agh, son unos… tramposos." Dijo el viejo.

"Absorbimos tu propia energía, y la convertimos en nuestra energía…" Dijo Gedo Mazu.

"Y después te la lanzamos, ocasionándote daños graves, eso no es trampa, simplemente es estrategia." Termino Gaia.

"Aun… no hemos… terminado." Dijo el anciano poniéndose lentamente de pie.

Sin embargo, la aparición de Sedriax regresando a la normalidad con toda su ropa, pero sin su brazo izquierdo, cambio totalmente la forma en que pensaba.

"Vámonos William… estoy muy débil." Decía entre el cansancio que tenia.

El anciano ahora conocido como William asintió la cabeza, y Sedriax pego un salto hacia el, fusionándose nuevamente a su cuerpo, y saltando hacia el bosque.

"¿Crees que debamos seguirlos?" Pregunto Gedo Mazu.

"No, por ahora hay que llevar al bello durmiente a su habitación." Respondió Gaia mirando a Tails.

"Hmm… Buen trabajo." Decía entre sueños.

Las peleas terminan con fuertes desenlaces, pero la aparición de Sedriax solo significa que cosas terribles llegaran a suceder, ¿y que pasara en la siguiente pelea? La situación en el torneo cada vez se pone más interesante a cada momento.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Kimera: Gedo, Gaia, ¿pero que les paso?

Bones: Si, están peor que Ana.

Ana: ¡TE ESCUCHE MUY BIEN!

Gaia: Solo digamos que nos pusimos un poco más débiles.

Dark Oak: ¿Y en dónde está Tails?

Gedo Mazu: Lo siento, pero no podemos revelar más, deberán saber para la próxima.

En el próximo capítulo: Una vieja pelea.

Block: Acaso veremos una pelea de anciano?

Fiona: No digas tonterías, lesionado.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar Reviews.


	61. Capitulo 61: Una vieja pelea

Muuucho tiempo ha pasado, exactamente más de 2 meses, eso creo. Sin embargo necesitaba un reposo para refrescar mis ideas, y… (Ring Ring)

Un momento (alzo el teléfono) ¿Hola?

?: Escúchame reverenda tortuga de tercera clase.

Taismo Amor: TU NO PUEDES HABLARME ASI!

?: Ah no, pues eres tan lento que una tortuga de verdad te gana en una carrera.

Taismo Amor: Que di-

?: Además se que apestas, puedo olerte muy bien al teléfono.

Taismo Amor: TE VOY A… ¿QUIEN HABLA?! ¿HOLA?

(Cuelgo el teléfono fuertemente) Donde me quede… Ah sí, además debía encargarme de ciertas cosas, y también me voy a encargar de esta. Sin más que decir, aquí está un nuevo capítulo.

…

Capitulo 61: Una vieja pelea.

Maya cuelga el teléfono y se monto una de sus carcajadas. (Taismo Amor: ¡CON QUE FUISTE VOS MAYA, YA VERAS CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA!)

"Diablos, estos tipos sí que son fáciles de engañar." Decia Maya, mientras se coloco en un sofá, y agarro el control del televisor, Vaya se están librando otra pelea." Dijo para si misma.

…

El spin dash de Sonic iba yendo hacia su objetivo, y Knuckels lo intercepto con sus manos, seguido de un fuerte lanzamiento contra el suelo.

"Estamos en la cuarta pelea, y ahora se están enfrentando Knuckels capitán del equipo Acorn, y Sonic capitán del equipo Sonic, esta pelea definirá si continúan luchando, o se clasificara al equipo Sonic para la siguiente ronda." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Esta pelea se define por desgaste físico." Dijo Dark Oak.

"¿Cuánto tiempo creen que terminaran?" Pregunto Bones con una mano en su barbilla.

"Tal vez un par de horas." Dijo María.

"Pues yo creo que mas de eso." Contrarresto Bay Leaf.

"Knuckels es puño de hierro, pero Sonic es velocidad, aunque muy poca fuerza hasta que usa su spin dash." Analizo Narcissus.

"Pero creo que nos aburriremos más que otros." Dijo Kimera.

"Después de todo, es una pelea que la hemos visto cientos de veces." Dijo Chris.

…

Sonic se levanto rápidamente, y provoco a Knuckels atrayéndolo con su dedo índice.

"No te burles de mi Sonic, ¡SI NO, TE PUEDE IR PERO MUY MAL!" Grito Knuckels lanzándose contra él.

En un instante, ambos retenían sus puños con mucha fuerza, y parecía que ninguno iba a llegar a ceder.

"Venga Knuckels, no deberías ponerte tan serio y malhumorado, después de todo cuantas veces hemos peleado, claro que esta vez ese cara de huevo no te está utilizando." Dijo Sonic con su sonrisa habitual.

"Sin embargo, todas nuestras peleas terminan sin decisión, pero esta vez…" Decía levantando su rodilla derecha, "¡YO SERE QUIEN GANE!" Grito lanzándola contra Sonic.

Sin embargo, pudo contrarrestarlo con un rodillazo derecho, mientras que sonic aprovecho su oportunidad, cargando a Knuckels de hombros, y lo lanzo contra la plataforma, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

"Pues como luces ahora no estoy tan seguro de ello." Contrarresto sonic.

…

En la habitación de los Delta, Galaxina y Fiona observaban a Tails durmiendo en su cama sin parecer signos de despertarse.

"¿Están pero bien seguros?" Pregunto Galaxina.

"Lamentablemente si, Sedirax ha regresado, y al parecer debe sobrevivir en un cuerpo como un parasito." Dijo Gedo Mazu sentado en una silla detrás de ellos.

"Pero bueno, ¿Puedo saber quién es esa tal Sedriax, y por qué tanto problema con ella?" Pregunto Fiona de mala gana.

"Es verdad, tu no estabas en las guerras metarex al igual que yo, pero Lion me mantuvo al tanto de lo que ocurrió en ese entonces." Dijo Gaia mientras se ponía cómoda en un sofá lista para platicar, "Hace por lo menos 3 años…" Mientras comenzaba a hablar Gaia, los recuerdos de lo que habían ocurrido aparecieron en la mente de todos, "Los aliados que antes eran nuestros enemigos, conocido como los metarex tuvo una aliada inesperada, un homúnculo con los rasgos de Cosmo, pero sin un alma como nosotros, y totalmente maligna y rencorosa contra Sliat, que al igual que él, venía del futuro."

"Ella necesitaba el núcleo del planeta supremo para poder cumplir su gran objetivo, los seres vivientes de toda la galaxia, no, de todas las dimensiones, serian destruidos drenándoles su poder, y de sus muertes, nacerían la nueva generación de homúnculos, listos para tener una nueva oportunidad de vivir." Agregaba Gedo Mazu.

"Sin embargo, Sliat pudo destruir a Sedriax, salvar a los metarex que luego cambiaron de bando tras mostrarles que estaban equivocados en sus acciones, y regresar los núcleos de planeta a sus lugares de origen." Terminaba Gaia.

"Además, no haría falta decirlo, pero Sedriax es responsable de dejarle esa cicatriz a Tails en el ojo, y de cortarle el brazo derecho para que quedara casi igual que Sliat, lo único que lo diferenciaban en ese momento eran las edades que tenían." Termino Gedo Mazu.

"Así que… de ahí la razón por la que esta tan… destrozado." Dijo Fiona, mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza para ver a Tails.

"Todavía no sabemos quién, o que pudo ser capaz de revivirla, pero su aparición solo significa que algo malo esta por suceder." Dijo Gaia.

"Y que fue lo que les paso, ahora parecen unos viejos que necesitan ir a jugar a un bingo que ir a luchar." Bromeo Fiona.

"Nosotros nos están viendo en nuestra verdadera forma Fiona, éramos jóvenes por el enorme poder que teníamos, pero se lo hemos cedido todo a Tails, fue una lucha terrible por poder controlarla." Dijo Gaia.

"Es por eso que chibi Tails estaba sufriendo mucho, fue a acudir a Tails en su ayuda." Dijo Galaxina, mientras fue por chibi Tails que estaba a la orilla de la cama de Tails, y lo levanto suavemente.

"Les diremos la mas mera verdad, si Chibi Tails no hubiera aparecido, entonces ya pueden decirle hasta nunca a Tails, porque estaba por morirse." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

"Al parecer ese enanito es mucho más útil de lo que pensé." Dijo Fiona observándolo.

"¿Como esta Block por cierto?" Pregunto Gedo Mazu.

"Tiene aun los huesos rotos, pero se está recuperando lentamente, mientras está observando lo que ocurre en el torneo por televisión." Dijo Galaxina.

"¿Y cómo van?" Pregunto Gaia.

"El equipo Sonic está ganado 2 a 1, ahora están peleando los capitanes de ambos equipos." Explico Fiona.

"Bueno, no vendría mal verlo para saber lo que está ocurriendo ahora." Dijo Gedo Mazu mientras se levantaba para poder agarrar el control, y prender el televisor, donde apareció la imagen de la pelea, y era muy impresionante.

…

Sonic estaba siendo retenido por la espalda, con ambos brazos agarrados, e inmovilizados por parte de Knuckels.

"Ya te tengo Sonic." Dijo Knuckels sonriendo.

"Esto es asombroso damas y caballeros, Sonic quedo inmovilizado, y no puede contraatacar para poder zafarse." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

Sonic tenía los dientes apretados, mientras trato de moverse hacia adelante para sacarse de encima a Knuckels, pero no conseguía liberarse.

"Ni hablar, tendré que hacer girar mi situación." Dijo Sonic para si mismo.

"Pero de que estas… ¡WUAUUU!" Grito de golpe Knuckels mientras giraba sin control por parte del spin dash de Sonic, "¡AAAHHH, ME ESTOY MAREANDOO!" Grito en su situación.

…

"Mi Sonikku está usando el truco que utilizo Emerl para poder debilitarlo." Dijo Amy en aclamación.

"¿Emerl?" Pregunto Shadow.

"Creo que nos lo contara para otra ocasión." Dijo Silver enfocándose en lo que pasa.

…

Rápidamente, Sonic se lanzo al aire con Knuckels aun girando en su spìn dash, y tras llegar al cielo, descendió rápidamente contra el suelo, mientras Knuckels emitía un grito de horror, y el impacto se llevo a cabo, soltando una gran nube de humo, viendo como ambos fueron lanzados por lados opuestos, justo al borde de la plataforma, con múltiples heridas.

"Eso fue increíble, ambos se impactaron tan duro que sufrieron mucho daño." Dijo bocoe por el micrófono.

"Y tal parece que ambos no van a mostrar signos de querer rendirse." Afirmo Decoe.

Sonic se levanto lo más rápido posible, y se fue contra Knuckels a toda velocidad. Knuckels abrió lentamente los ojos, y al ver como Sonic corría para querer lanzarlo, dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con los puños y se lanzo contra él. Sonic se fijo en esto, y dio una de sus desafiantes sonrisas, sin dejar de ir contra Knuckels.

"Ambos tienen pensado impactarse, y quien cede será el que le de ventaja a su rival." Dijo Deoce.

…

"Al parecer será algo muy doloroso." Dark Oak.

"Más les vale para ambos que tengan un seguro contra accidentes." Dijo Bones.

"Esperemos que sean de cabezas duras." Dijo Kimera en broma.

…

Sonic y Knuckels no dudaron siquiera en frenar, y el impacto se había llevado a cabo. Ambos se dieron un fuerte y tremendo cabezazo, que pudo verse como se hundieron un poco en las baldosas. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, la impaciencia por saber quién iba a caer fue enorme. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando ambos lentamente se desplomaban al suelo. Sonic puso un pie atrás para evitar caerse, mientras que Knuckels, cayó al suelo con un chichón rojo brillando en la frente.

Decoe se acerco rápidamente hacia Knuckels y lo empujo varias veces con su pie, pudo deducir que no estaba muerto, pero si inconsciente.

"Knuckels, no puede pelear mas, por lo tanto el resultado es 3 a 1, así que el ganador es el equipo Sonic." Anuncio Decoe por el micrófono.

La pantalla anu8ncio lo que dijo, oscureciendo la imagen de Knuckels, y apareciendo la imagen del equipo Sonic como ganador.

…

En uno de los pasillos, el grupo estaba regresando al hotel, mientras entablaban una pequeña conversación.

"Esperaba algo mucho más emocionante que eso." Dijo Bones.

"Knuckels ser derrotado de un cabezazo, que vergüenza." Dijo Dark Oak cargándolo como un niño.

"Sin embargo, la primera pelea de la siguiente ronda será entre el equipo Delta contra el equipo Sonic, será algo muy interesante." Dijo Kimera en la emoción.

"Espero que Tails esté enterado de eso." Dijo Silver.

"Hablando de Tails, ¿adónde diablos se fue?" Pregunto Sonic muy decepcionado.

"Seguramente volvió al hotel, creo que Gedo Mazu va a tener que explicarnos el porqué sacarlo del estadio." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Tranquilo cornudo, estoy segura de que Tails tuvo un día de relax muy bueno." Dijo Rouge en broma.

…

Una extraña pared se había roto de golpe, y tras haberse hecho pedazos, Sedirax apareció con un brazo nuevo. Era más grande, de color negro, y bastante musculoso.

"Esa gata se va a arrepentir por lo que me ha hecho, le voy a arrancar ambos brazos, y va a tener que escribir con la boca o con la cola." Dijo en su rabia.

"Ya basta Sedriax." Dijo una figura que luego de aparecer era Orpheus, "Para empezar no debiste haberte presentado así de golpe, ahora se correrá la voz de que tú has vuelto de entre los muertos."

Mientras Orpheus hablaba, Sedriax se metió nuevamente en el cuerpo de William, sobresaliendo como la última vez.

"Que te puedo decir Orpheus, a veces tienes que dejar al publico sin palabras." Dijo Sedriax en broma.

"Te lo advierto Sedriax, el gran amo te ha revivido con el poder que poseía, te aconsejo que no abuses de tu nueva vida.

Sedriax simplemente escupió aún lado, e hizo un gesto para que William se fuera del lugar.

La situación se ha puesto totalmente interesante, ahora los equipos se merecen un buen descanso, pero hay secretos que aún quedan asuntos sin resolver.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Blaze: Ahora es el turno del equipo Dark pelear.

Merrick: Parece que definirán su pelea por unos simples dados.

Kimera: Me pregunto si la fortuna puede ser buena o mala para nuestros amigos.

En el próximo capítulo: Falconius a la pelea, los dados del destino.

Ana: Esto sí que se pone bastante interesante.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Sé que es corto, pero tenía que terminar esto, y prepararme para la siguiente pelea. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar un review.


	62. Capitulo 62: Falconius a la pelea

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.

…

Capitulo 62: Falconius a la pelea, los dados del destino.

Era el segundo día, el equipo Sonic y Acorn se encontraban en un buen descanso dentro del hotel, mientras que el equipo Delta fue al estadio para presenciar la siguiente pelea. Sin embargo, no todos estaban ahí. En la habitación de los Delta, Tails estaba aun en un sueño profundo, desde que había sido puesto en la cama, no se había movido de ahí, pero no estaba solo.

Cosmo, Galaxina y Ana, se habían quedado para poder cuidarlo en caso de que despertara.

"Ha estado dormido desde ayer, ¿Creen que le pase algo?" Pregunto Cosmo mientras pasaba su mano por los 3 flecos de su frente.

"No, creo que tiene que reposar después del inmenso dolor que ha padecido." Dijo Ana en un tono tranquilo.

"Aun no podía creer como apareció cuando lo trajeron." Dijo Galaxina recordando lo que ocurrió.

(Flashback)

_Galaxina sintió un leve golpeteo de la puerta, y decidió dejar a Block y ver quién era._

"_Ya va, un momento." Dijo Galaxina, tras oír otra seguidilla de golpes._

_Tras abrir la puerta se quedo impactada, y casi ahogo un grito de sorpresa. Tails estaba cargado de brazos por un anciano que parecía ser Gedo Mazu, acompañado de una anciana que parecía ser Gaia, pero fue Tails lo que le llamo más la atención, su cuerpo estaba lastimado con algunas heridas y un poco sucio._

"_Prepara el baño, y una cama, estas será una conversación interesante." Dijo el anciano._

"_Ah sí, vale." Dijo Galaxina._

_Pronto, Tails estaba sentado en un banco, dentro del baño, siendo limpiado con un cuenco de agua tibia y varias toallas por parte de Galaxina. Luego, lentamente estaba siendo puesto en una cama con ayuda de Gaia, mientras que Gedo y Fiona se quedaron sentados en varias sillas alrededor de una mesa, esperando a que terminaran. Cuando cumplieron su tarea, y Tails ya estaba descansando como corresponde, Galaxina y Gaia fueron con el grupo, y se sentaron sin ningún problema._

"_Esto será una larga conversación." Dijo Gaia en voz alta._

(Fin del flashback)

"Si hubiesen estado en ese momento, hasta podrían haberse desmayado." Agrego Galaxina.

"Creo que lo que más necesita Tails ahora, es un muy merecido descanso." Dijo Ana.

"¡Oigan, trillizas, la pelea de su padre va a comenzar!" Grito Block de su habitación.

Las 3 chicas fueron hacia donde estaba Block. El aun no se había recuperado del severo daño de la pelea contra el equipo Tecnodius. Sin embargo, podía moverse lo suficiente para trasladarse hacia el sillón, y disfrutar de la nueva contienda.

"Gracias por avisar Block." Agradeció Cosmo, sentado en el lado derecho.

"¿Como sigues de tus lesiones?" Pregunto Ana sentándose en el lado izquierdo de Block.

"Mis heridas sanaron lentamente, pero aun poseo varios huesos rotos, sobretodo varias costillas." Dijo un poco en su dolor de huesos.

"Esos 3 te trataron como un buen saco de boxeo, no hay duda de ello." Dijo Galaxina sentándose junto a su hermanita menor.

"Este dolor no es nada, comparado con lo que me hizo Tails cuando nos conocimos." Dijo Block con una dura sonrisa.

Pronto, otra criatura se unió al grupo, y Chibi Tails cayó en el regazo de Cosmo.

"Creo que tú te has repuesto completamente." Dijo Cosmo, con una aprobación de Chibi tails acurrucándose en sus brazos.

…

El público ya estaba listo para presenciar las siguientes peleas, y Decoe estaba en el centro de la plataforma, listo para cumplir su trabajo.

"¡Muy buenos días, querido publico!" Grito Decoe por el micrófono, con un grito de aprobación del público, "Bienvenidos a este nuevo día, hoy presenciaremos 4 nuevas peleas para poder conocer a los 4 equipos que clasificaran para los cuartos de final."

"Así es Decoe, ayer 4 equipos clasificaron para los cuartos de final, el equipo Delta, el equipo Sonic, el equipo Ormagedon y el equipo Veneno, ahora estaremos presenciando a los primeros 2 equipos que pelearan para alcanzar la victoria." Agrego Bocoe.

"Así es, por favor reciban con un fuerte aplauso al equipo Falconius." Anuncio Decoe apuntando con su dedo derecho la entrada izquierda.

Lentamente aparecían los miembros del equipo Falconius. Caminando con la chica había un viejo de piel gris, con una boina negra con líneas rojas a su alrededor, llevaba una camisa amarrilla mas una chamarra roja abierta, con unos pantalones marrón claro rotos, atados con un trozo de cuerda negra, y de calzado llevaba unas chancletas negras muy gastadas.

Otro miembro era un sujeto joven, alto, de cabello marrón corto, llevaba una chaqueta azul claro con el dibujo de una rosa por ambos lados, y un trébol de 4 hojas en su espalda. Llevaba unos pantalones rojo oscuro, con unas botas negras estilo militar, y un cinturón que llevaba incrustado varias esferas extrañas.

Otro miembro era una especie de mezcla entre humano y planta, ya que varias partes de su cuerpo eran normales, mientras que otros eran de color verde, conformado por lianas y demás cosas. Parte de su cara estaba cubierta por las plantas, su piel era blanca como la nieve, y era calvo, pero su cabeza estaba adornada por varias lianas que colgaban a su alrededor. De ropa solo llevaba un pantalón marrón llevando varias cosas en sus múltiples bolsillos, no llevaba nada que lo cubría de arriba, ni tampoco zapatos para caminar.

El último era un tipo enano de pelo rubio, y barba, llevaba consigo una mochila en su espalda, y de atuendo un pantalón cortó azul bien ajustado, una camisa ajustada por botones, y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas.

"Ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al equipo Dark." Anuncio Decoe apuntando hacia otra dirección.

Pronto el equipo Dark apareció de entre la oscuridad, y el publico los aclamaba, y había uno que otro abucheando o insultando.

"Al parecer los niveles de poder de esos miembros son muy bajos." Dijo Omega analizando con sus lentes rojos.

"Sera muy fácil derrotarlos." Dijo Merrick en base a lo que dijo.

"Muy bien, vamos allá." Dijo Dark Oak.

…

"Con que ese es el equipo Falconius." Dijo Bones desde las gradas.

"No parecen muy fuertes que digamos." Dijo Kimera.

"Las apariencias a veces engañan Kimera, recuerda lo que digo." Dijo Bay Leaf.

…

Pronto, ambos equipos se encontraron frente a frente, esperando a decidir cómo iban a pelear.

"Decidan la manera en que pelearan, por favor." Pidió Decoe.

"A mí me da igual, quiero terminar con esto." Dijo Omega en su tono habitual.

"¿Por qué la prisa hojalata, A poco tu eres el primero en pelear?" Dijo el sujeto de pelo marron, mientras masticaba un chicle con la boca abierta.

"Soy el ultimo, y el primero en pelear." Dijo Omega desafiante, mientras que el sujeto hizo un globo que exploto al instante.

"Creo que lo haremos bastante interesante, utilizaremos…" Como lilith hablaba, saco de un bolsillo un par de dados naranjas, "Con unos dados, cada una de las caras tendrá la cara de uno de nosotros, si sale el asterisco, entonces cualquiera podrá luchar, podrán volver a pelear si vuelve a caer la misma cara, siempre y cuando estén aun con vida." Explico con una risita.

"Suena interesante, está bien lo aceptamos." Dijo Espio sin vacilar.

"La forma en que pelearan los equipos se decidirá a través de la suerte de unos dados." Anuncio Decoe por el micrófono.

"Aquí vamos." Dijo Lilith, lanzando los dados al aire, que rápidamente cayeron al suelo sin dejar de rodar, ambos equipos observaban que iba a salir, y pronto los dados se detuvieron, cayendo en los rostros de Merrick y el enano.

"Son Merrick, y el enano ese." Dijo Vector con un suspiro de alivio.

"Parece que la suerte no está de tu lado enano." Insulto Merrick.

"Je, mi nombre es Miniom, y te has robado mi línea negrito." Insulto Miniom.

"La primera pelea será entre Miniom del equipo Falconius, y Merrick del equipo Dark." Anuncio Decoe por el micrófono.

En un instante, ambos equipos estaban fuera de la plataforma, y listos para observar a sus compañeros. Miniom y Merrick compartían miradas desafiantes, y ambos estaban listos para pelear.

…

"¿Que interesante la suerte de los dados no les parece?" Pregunto Lilith a los miembros de su equipo.

"Así es, nadie es mejor calificado para enfrentarse a Merrick que Miniom, al igual que Merrick, Miniom domina el estilo del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero solamente se magnificara si utiliza el objeto mágico que le he dado." Dijo el anciano.

"Solamente podemos esperar, y ver si Miniom no cometa alguna estupidez." Dijo el hombre planta.

…

Miniom saco su mochila de su espalda, y metiendo la mano saco una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, que llevaba dibujado un puño cerrado.

"Admira mi objeto encantado, la esencia de la lucha." Dijo Miniom con una sonrisa.

"¿La esencia… de la lucha?" Pregunto Merrick confundido.

El combate ya está por empezar, y Miniom saco un objeto extraño llamado la esencia de la lucha, ¿Que poderes tiene ese objeto, y en que lo beneficiara Miniom?

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Kimera: Miniom es muy fácil de vencer Merrick, yo le ganaría con una mano atada a mi espalda.

Merrick: Si, pero algo no anda bien.

Block: Por favor, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

En el próximo capítulo: La pelea de David y Goliat.

Ana: Eso no suena nada lindo.

Block: Ay, soy un bocón.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	63. Capitulo 63: La pelea de David y Goliat

Que mejor manera de celebrar mi nuevo Windows que con un capitulo nuevo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Capítulo 63: La pelea de David y Goliat

Miniom puso su esfera en el pecho y comenzó a brillar intensamente, mientras que se hundía en su cuerpo lentamente. Cuando la esfera desapareció dentro de su cuerpo, Miniom solamente sonrió a Merrick, quien parecía decirle que tenía la victoria

"¡INICIEN!" Grito Decoe por el micrófono.

Merrick fue hacia Miniom con una buena velocidad, pero Miniom logro esquivarlo yendo por debajo de sus piernas, y Merrick se dio la vuelta para poder agarrarlo, pero solo consiguió ser agarrado del cuello por Miniom, quien lo hizo bajar al suelo mediante su agarre para poder impactarlo al suelo.

"Increíble, Al inicio de la lucha, Miniom es quien le suministra el castigo hacia Merrick con buenos movimientos de lucha." Relato Bocoe.

…

"Vamos Merrick, no debes dejarte ganar contra ese enano." Grito Vector para animarlo.

"Si, es tan enano que hasta una pulga podría ser capaz de ganarle." Agrego Fiona.

…

"Increíble, que vergüenza lo de Merrick." Dijo Bones riéndose.

"Que le gane alguien del mismo tamaño es una cosa, pero un enano sería muy humillante." Agrego Kimera.

"Ese enano tiene más experiencia en luchas que cualquiera." Afirmo Bay Leaf.

"Tal vez por esa esfera que lleva ahora dentro de su cuerpo." Agrego Narcissus.

…

Merrick levanto la cabeza del suelo, y pudo verse que le sangraba un poco la nariz.

"Suficiente enano negrito." Insulto Miniom.

"¡VAS A VER QUIEN ES ENANO!" Grito Merrick lanzándose contra él.

"Tengo un mensaje para ti zorrito, dice así…" Dijo Miniom mientras inhalo fuertemente, para luego lanzar un grito súper agudo mientras se veían las ondas de sonido, haciendo que Merrick saliera volando y se impactara contra el suelo, con las manos en sus oídos sensibles.

Mientras Merrick grito fuertemente ante la magnitud del grito infernal, el público hacia lo mismo, se cubrían los oídos lo mejor que podían, incluso los robots tenían que poner sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza.

"¡AAAAHHH, MINIOM HA LANZADO UN GRITO INCREIBLEMENTE AGUDO, ES TAN FUERTE QUE SIENTO QUE MIS SENSORES AUDITIVOS ESTAN POR ESTALLAAAR!" Grito Decoe en su relato.

…

"¡Ahhh, creo que me voy a volver loco si no para!" Grito Kimera tapándose las orejas.

"¡SIIII, SUENA COMO MILES DE UÑAS RASGANDOME EL PIZARRON QUE TENGO EN LA MENTEEEEE!" Grito Bones en el dolor.

"¡EN ESO ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO!" Grito Bay Leaf.

…

Sin embargo, el equipo Falconius ni siquiera se preocupó en taparse los oídos, ¿Por qué razón no lo hacían?

"Es un grito muy ensordecedor." Dijo el hombre planta.

"Que suerte que tenemos tapones para los oídos." Dijo el anciano.

"Si no, terminaríamos sordos por unos breves instantes." Dijo el hombre de cabello marrón, mientras masticaba de su chicle.

"_Aunque las habilidades de Miniom son poderosas, la mejor opción es eliminar a Merrick activando la esencia de batalla, pero creo que Miniom trata de debilitarlo antes de tiempo para así poder hacerle más sufrimiento sin gastar tanta energía, pero Miniom debe dejar de arriesgarse, y optar por activar su poder ahora que es el momento apropiado."_ Dijo el anciano en su mente.

…

Miniom paro de hacer su grito al quedarse sin aire, y Merrick simplemente se levantó agarrándose las orejas en el dolor, mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Te levantas después de oír mi voz súper aguda? Debo reconocerlo, eres muy resistente." Dijo Miniom sonriéndole, "Pero solamente estoy jugando contigo… la verdadera batalla comenzara en cualquier momento." Decía, mientras podía verse una macabra.

"Je, que suerte que te pude oír, y no te preocupes, yo ya sabía que no estabas peleando en serio." Dijo Merrick sonriéndole.

…

"Que suerte que lo puse en modo silencio." Dijo Ana con el control remoto en sus manos apuntando al televisor mostrando el icono de sin sonido.

"Sentí como si se me iban a reventar los oídos en cualquier momento." Dijo Block metiendo un dedo en su oreja para poder calmar el dolor.

"Lo que más me sorprende es que el bello durmiente ni siquiera se despertó por el grito tan fuerte que hizo Miniom." Dijo Galaxina observando a Tails, que ni siquiera se despertó por el fuerte grito que se oyó por breves segundos.

"Tails es igual que una roca." Dijo Block.

"¿Por qué es igual que una roca?" Pregunto Ana.

"Porque no se preocupa por nada a la hora de dormir." Respondió Block.

"No le veo lo gracioso." Dijo Cosmo con Chibi Tails en sus brazos.

"Bueno no soy tan chistoso como Bones." Dijo de mala gana.

"Pero eres más pesado que Knuckels." Dijo Ana con una risita ante lo que dijo mientras volvía a colocar el sonido.

…

Merrick fue hacia Miniom, y nuevamente hizo el mismo procedimiento para esquivarlo. Sin embargo, Merrick predijo ese movimiento, e hizo una patada giratoria para poder tirarlo al suelo. Luego lo agarro de una pierna para que no pudiera escaparse.

"Merrick le ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla, ahora tiene a Miniom bien sujetado de una rodilla, listo para darle un buen castigo." Dijo Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Muy bien enano, se acabó el juego, te tengo agarrado de la pata." Dijo Merrick sujetándolo fuertemente, "Y creía que me darías mas pelea, pero esa tal esencia de como se llame no te surto nada en ti."

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices negrito, no sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar." Dijo Miniom en un tono amenazante.

"Como que, que te vas a alargar, incrementar los músculos, pues para mí me parece que no." Dijo forzando aún más su agarre.

"Lamentaras haber dicho esto, esencia de batalla, transformación." Grito de golpe, mientras una niebla de energía purpura salió de su cuerpo.

Merrick se apartó de él por el resplandor que ahora surgía, pero pudo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. El cuerpo de Miniom iba aumentando de tamaño, además de que incrementaban sus músculos, ocasionando que no solo la ropa, si no su piel se hiciera pedazos, revelando su figura fornida y grande. Miniom era ahora más grande que Merrick, ya que ahora le llegaba hasta sus pectorales, su cuerpo era ahora gris con algunas marcas rojas en su cuerpo. Su cabeza tenía dos pequeños cuernos a los lados donde debían estar sus orejas, mientras que estaba cubierta por una especie de casco hecho de su propia piel.

"Ay, diablos, creo que he metido la pata." Dijo sorprendido por tal transformación.

"Pero hasta el fondo." Dijo Vector.

"Señoras y señores, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Miniom quien antes era un enano, ahora es una montaña de músculos enorme." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Tal parece que Merrick tendrá serios problemas." Dijo Bocoe.

…

"Ese enano ahora es como Brutus." Dijo Bones.

"Creo que Merrick va a tener varios huesos rotos en esta lucha." Dijo NArcissus, con una mano en su barbilla.

"Bueno, al menos ya lo podre agarrar mejor, ¿o no?" Dijo Merrick a su grupo.

"Qué curioso Merrick, yo también te podre agarrar mejor ahora." Dijo Miniom quien de un rápido movimiento lo agarro de la garganta, y lo estampo contra el suelo.

Sin embargo, no termino hay, ya que Miniom lo levanto para darle una serie de puñetazos en el estómago, seguido de una patada giratoria para lanzarlo bien lejos, y se pudo como se detuvo en la orilla de la plataforma.

"Merrick está a solo unos cuantos centímetros de abandonar la lucha." Aviso Decoe.

"Pero no sin antes hacer mi truco favorito." Contrarresto Miniom pegando un gran salto hacia el cielo.

Todos observaron como Miniom iba descendiendo, y mientras lo hacía, un pincho salió de su rodilla derecha con rumbo hacia Merrick.

"¡Merrick, te voy a partir en dos!" Grito Miniom impactándose contra la espalda de Merrick fuertemente, dándole un fuerte grito de dolor.

"Esto es increíble, Merrick aún no pudo reaccionar para contrarrestar los golpes de Miniom, que son muy devastadores." Dijo Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Si esto sigue así, Miniom lo matara en unos cuantos segundos." Agrego Decoe.

…

"¿No podemos hacer algo, tirar la toalla?" Pregunto Vector.

"Esta es una batalla de uno a uno, tienen que arreglárselas solos." Contrarresto Dark Oak.

"Pero creo que Merrick será el primero de nosotros en morir." Dijo Omega.

"Ya lo veremos." Dijo Espio cerrando los ojos suavemente.

…

Miniom se levantó lentamente, observando a Merrick inconsciente por tal fuerza de su rodillazo.

"Qué bueno que ahora estas inconsciente, porque para mí siguiente movimiento, hare que te salga un conejo de la oreja, claro que primero te lo tengo que meter." Dijo Miniom con su voz más grave, mientras se daba una fuerte carcajada.

…

"Vamos Merrick despierta de una vez." Grito Bones.

"Si, no dejes que te ganen." Agrego Kimera.

"Es inútil, está totalmente inconsciente, no se despertara." Contrarresto Bay Leaf.

…

"¡Vamos Merrick!" Grito una voz.

Cosmo y su grupo se impactaron ante la voz y se fijaron de donde provenía, y lo que vieron era imposible.

"¿Acaso Tails ha hablado?" Pregunto Block.

"¿Imposible, como sabe que es Merrick el que está en problemas?" Pregunto impactada Cosmo.

"Tal vez nos oye en sus sueños." Respondió Ana.

"O tal vez tenga un sexto sentido, vamos eso puede suceder, ¿o no?" Contrarresto Galaxina.

"LEVANTATE…. ¡MERRICK!" Grito nuevamente Tails en sus sueños.

Block solamente observo a Tails muy impactado.

"_Lo dije una vez, y aun lo he confirmado, este chico sí que es extraño, inteligente pero extraño."_ Dijo Block en su mente.

"¡LA BATALLA AUN NO HA TERMINADO… LEVANTATE MERRICK… NO SEAS COBARDE!" Agrego Tails en sus sueños.

Por alguna razón, la palabra cobarde hizo que las orejas de Merrick se pusieran a captar, y Merrick abrió de golpe los ojos, para luego levantarse de un salto.

"QUE, IMPOSIBLE, MERRICK SE HA LEVANTADO EN UN INSTANTE A LA CUENTA DE 6, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE ESO?" Pregunto Decoe impactado por la reacción.

"¡ESTO… ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, TE HABIA DEJADO INCONSCIENTE!" Grito impactado.

"Ese primo que tengo, como se atrevió a decirme cobarde, ¡VOY A MOSTRARLE DE LO QUE ESTE COBARDE VA A HACER PARA QUE DIGA LO CONTRARIO!" Grito de golpe listo para luchar, ignorando los golpes que había recibido.

"No si yo antes te hago picadillo, tacleada de hombro." Grito Miniom lanzándose contra él.

Sin embargo, Merrick aprovecho la corrida de Miniom para propinarle una zancadilla, poniéndolo de rodillas, y en un instante, Merrick se subió encima de él, para propinarle una serie de pisotones en la cabeza a una velocidad que igualaría a Sonic en velocidad.

"Merrick está contraatacando, logro poner a Miniom de rodillas para luego propinarle un golpe certero a la cabeza sin dejar de parar.

…

"Vaya, eso sí que es un buen juego de piernas." Dijo Vector en la impresión.

"Y pensé que Sonic era el más rápido a la hora de dar golpes." Dijo Espio.

"¿Pero cómo es posible que Merrick escuchara a Tails diciéndole cobarde, y muy lejos?" Pregunto Omega.

"Cuando se trata de insultar a Merrick, su oído está pero muy bien perfeccionando para oírlos." Dijo Fiona sonriendo.

…

"Esto sí que es algo que no me lo esperaba." Dijo el anciano.

"Tranquilo, miniom no se va a dejar vencer con simples golpecitos de hormiga." Dijo el hombre planta.

…

Merrick ceso su ataque para luego ir hacia las piernas y aplicarle una presa de piernas inversa. Primero lo puso boca arriba, luego le coge las piernas y lo da vuelta de nuevo para luego poder poner sus pies a ambos lados de la cintura de Miniom, y de ahí aplica una enorme fuerza para poder causarle un fuerte dolor.

"Merrick ahora le aplica una presa de piernas, y Miniom se está retorciendo del dolor que está sufriendo en estos momentos." Relato Decoe.

"Tal parece que esta pelea terminar con una rendición de miniom, solo hace falta esperar." Agrego Bocoe.

"Se equivocan." Dijo Merrick soltando finalmente a Miniom de su presa, y se preparaba para otro movimiento, "Voy a fulminar a Miniom con un verdadero movimiento, mi fox master lo hará pedazos en un instante, jejeje." Decia Merrick riéndose.

Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que Miniom se estaba levantando rápidamente.

"Merrick ten cuidado, Miniom se estaba haciendo el cansado." Advirtió Dark Oak.

Merrick se dio la vuelta, y pudo esquivar a Miniom de un salto invertido para aterrizar en la tierra. Miniom simplemente se dio la vuelta respirando pesadamente.

…

"Merrick debe cuidarse, parece que trama algo." Dijo Ana observando muy detenidamente.

"Por favor, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" Pregunto block con una sonrisa.

"No digas eso Block, cada vez que dicen eso, algo malo va a pasar." Dijo muy enojada Galaxina.

…

"(respira) (respira) hacerse el cansado… cansa mucho." Dijo Miniom entre respiraciones.

"No lo creo, porque si estabas fingiendo, aun debes fingir estar cansado." Contrarresto Merrick.

Miniom solo observaba a Merrick, y daba una macabra sonrisa.

"Jejeje, creo que voy a soplar y a soplar para luego tirar tu casa." Dijo Miniom.

"Vamos a ver quién es el lobo feroz." Amenazo Merrick.

"Mejor vamos a ver quién será cadáver, porque voy a cambiar mi situación." Decía Miniom mientras el aura purpura volvió a aparecer alrededor de él, "¡ESENCIA DE BATALLA, MAXIMO PODER!" Grito de golpe.

Rápidamente, Miniom estaba incrementando de tamaño y de músculos, su piel cambio a un color purpuras con marcas alrededor de su cuerpo al rojo vivo. De su cabeza salió una gran melena de color blanco, los cuernos se volvieron más largos y bien puntiagudos, mientras que sus ojos brillaban un gran tono rojo sangre.

Miniom dio varios pasos fuertes para acercarse a Merrick, y solamente observo con la mandíbula caída.

"Muy bien, eres un poquito más grande que yo, que estoy diciendo mucho más grande que yo, ¿pero que me vas a hacer?" Pregunto observando desde abajo.

"Me voy a limpiar las orejas contigo Merrick." Dijo Miniom con el tono de voz más macabro.

…

"¿Hay una moraleja para lo que acabamos de ver?" Pregunto block impactado.

"Si, no hay que ser un bocón." Dijeron las 3 chicas de mala gana, mientras le dieron un golpe en la cabeza con un abanico de papel.

…

La lucha entre Merrick y Miniom dio un gran giro, ahora que Miniom ha aumentado de nuevo sus poderes. Que es lo que sucederá después, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

En el próximo capítulo:

Dark Oak: Literalmente, Merrick tiene un enorme problema.

Merrick: Tranquilos, no han oído la historia de David y Goliat.

Bones: A ver cuéntanosla.

Merrick: Goliat era el hombre más fuerte del mundo, hasta que le cortaron el cabello y perdió toda su fuerza.

Tails: Cabeza de chorlito, ese es sansón.

En el próximo capítulo: El gran bombazo final.

Ana: No se lo pierdan.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	64. Capitulo 64: El bombazo final

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, y por haberme tardado, lo hice más largo que los anteriores. Disfrútenlo.

…

Capítulo 64: El bombazo final.

Merrick retrocedía un poco ante el enorme tamaño de Miniom, pero sin dejar su posición de batalla.

"Al parecer, me tienes miedo." Dijo Miniom con una macabra sonrisa.

"Pues que no sabes que entre más grande eres, más duele la caída." Bromeo Merrick.

"¡Eso está por verse!" Grito lanzándose hacia él.

Merrick pego un gran salto para poder esquivarlo, y se dispuso a lanzar una patada voladora, pero resulto en vano ya que Miniom se protegió cubriéndose con su brazo derecho. Miniom contraataco rápidamente lanzándole una patada a Merrick, pero este consiguió esquivarlo agarrándose de su pierna mientras se lanzó hacia el vientre de Miniom con una serie de puñetazos.

"Merrick trata de lastimar a Miniom ahora que se ha convertido en todo un gigante." Relato Decoe.

"Pero creo que estar cerca de él es un grave error para él, Decoe." Contrarresto Bocoe al ver que Miniom tenía una macabra sonrisa.

Las sospechas de Bocoe fueron ciertas, ya que Miniom le propino a Merrick un mandoble con su brazo izquierdo, ocasionando que se pusiera de rodillas, pero fue levantado rápidamente de un rodillazo al estómago por parte de Miniom, que prosiguió su castigo con una serie de golpes al cuerpo.

"No había visto tanto castigo a alguien desde que el doctor Eggman creo su huevo exterminador, lo recargo con 6 esmeraldas caos, y le dio una buena lección a Sonic en el universo de Chris." Comparo Decoe.

"Hasta el doctor Eggman sabía que lo que hacía era demasiado cruel." Agrego Bocoe.

"Pues no creo que lo que hace Miniom sea demasiado." Contrarresto Decoe.

Miniom agarro a Merrick del cuello, para luego impactarlo contra el suelo de la plataforma, fue tan fuerte el golpe que se habían agrietado las baldosas.

"Es hora de acabar con esto." Le dijo Miniom sin dejar de agarrarlo por el cuello.

"En un rápido movimiento, Miniom lanzo a Merrick al aire, y él lo acompaño con un salto. Cuando estaban en lo más alto, se puso al lado de Merrick, mientras lo ponía boca abajo, sujetándole de la pierna derecha, y neutralizándole poniendo su rodilla sobre su mentón, y agarrando su brazo izquierdo con la otra mano.

"¡Es hora de bajar, Bomba suprema!" Grito Miniom como comenzaba el descenso.

"Creo que Merrick no podrá seguir después de lo que le va a pasar." Relato Decoe.

"Yo me preocuparía más por sus huesos, que por seguir luchando." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"Esto se pone pero muy feo." Dijo Espio observando detenidamente.

"Creo que podemos sacar el nombre de Merrick de los dados." Dijo Vector.

"Cierren el pico ustedes dos." Dijo Dark Oak de mala gana, "Aun no hemos visto el resultado todavía."

Casi como si fuese una petición, Miniom ya había impactado contra el suelo, con Merrick dando un fuerte grito del dolor que sufrió.

"Miniom acaba de aplicarle a Merrick un tremendo bombazo a una gran altura." Relato Decoe.

"Tal parece que Merrick ha quedado inconsciente." Verifico Bocoe.

Tras soltar a Merrick, Miniom simplemente observo el cuerpo de Merrick, estaba boca abajo, con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, y completamente inconsciente.

"Je, eres muy débil negrito, no me diste mucha pelea." Dijo Miniom regresando a su equipo caminando tranquilamente.

"Merrick ha quedado inconsciente, por lo tanto el ganador es… ¿Eh?!" Corto Decoe de golpe.

Lo que parecía imposible resulto ser increíble. Todos observaban como Merrick se levantaba lentamente, aun después de recibir una tremenda paliza.

"No… esto es imposible." Dijo Miniom impactado.

…

"Ven, se los dije, sabía que Merrick no sería derrotado tan fácilmente." Dijo Vector alegremente.

"Creí que habías dicho lo contrario Vector." Contrarresto Omega.

"Al menos aún está bien, y en condiciones de seguir luchando." Dijo Espio.

"Se equivocan…" Contrarresto Fiona.

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo Fiona? Si merrick está bien." Dijo Vector.

"Si está bien, pero está bien dormido." Contrarresto Fiona.

El grupo observo lo que dijo, y tenía pero mucha razón. Aunque Merrick se había parado, aun poseía una mirada en blanco con la boca un poco abierta, los brazos caídos, con una respiración suave, en conclusión, el cuerpo de Merrick se levantó en contra de su voluntad.

…

"¿Pero cómo es posible eso, acaso es algún truco?" Pregunto Bay Leaf.

"No es así, el cuerpo de Merrick se levantó sin ningún problema, pero por el inmenso dolor está profundamente dormido." Explico Kimera.

"Pero podrá despertar, ¿no es así?" Pregunto Narcissus.

"En estas situaciones, Merrick necesita al menos 8 horas de sueño profundo." Respondio.

"¡8 HORAS!" gritaron ambos a la vez.

"Todos los médicos lo recomiendan, pero yo sugeriría unas 10 o 12 horas de sueño, más una siesta de 3 horas." Agrego Kimera, "Pero el punto es que le va a tomar a Merrick un buen rato en levantarse correctamente y recobrar completamente el conocimiento."

…

"¿Estás diciéndome que la lucha puede darse a concluir con esto?" Pregunto Galaxina a Block quien dio la misma explicación.

"Me temo que si, a menos claro que Merrick pueda seguir peleando en esas condiciones." Argumento.

"espero que siga peleando." Rogo Ana.

…

Merrick seguía en la misma posición, con los brazos hacia abajo, y la vista en blanco, y Miniom simplemente se reía.

"Je je je, Creo que debo ejecutarte nuevamente mi movimiento, pero antes voy a jugar un poco contigo." Dijo Miniom lanzándose hacia él.

"Miniom aprovecha esta oportunidad, y tiene pensado hacerle una tacleada a Merrick." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Esto no está bien, recibir una de esas tacleadas será como ser embestido contra una camioneta a muy alta velocidad." Afirmo Bocoe.

…

"¡Merrick, despierta zorro haragán!" Grito Vector.

"Merrick, despierta hombre, que ya es hora de comer y se acaban los chilidogs." Agrego Fiona.

"Esa es buena Fiona." Dijo Espio.

"¡Merrick, levántate dormilón!" Grito Dark Oak.

…

"¡Vamos hombre, reacciona de una vez!" Grito Bay Leaf.

"¡Si, que ahí viene el tren, y si no lo haces te arrollara completamente!" Agrego Narcissus.

"¡Levántate, negro haragán!" Grito Kimera.

…

"Esto es el fin, lo va a tirar de la plataforma." Dijo Block.

"Merrick… muévete." Dijo la voz de Tails entre sueños.

…

Ya era cuestión de segundos, y Miniom estaba a punto de arrollarlo, cuando de repente ocurrió lo inesperado. Merrick se lanzó hacia un lado para esquivar la fuerte embestida de Miniom, quien no pudo parar, y además de salir fuera de la plataforma, se impactó contra el muro de concreto recién restaurado del ultimo impacto, liberando una enorme cortina de humo.

"¡Decoe, esto es imposible, dime que tenía mis ojos al revés!" Grito Bocoe impresionado.

"No Bocoe, yo también lo vi, Merrick se hizo a un lado para esquivar la tacleada de Miniom, y este choco contra el muro, creo que iniciare el conteo..." Pero antes de que Decoe pudiera comenzar, una figura salió de entre el humo, aterrizando en la plataforma frente a Merrick.

"Creo que no hace falta, ya que Miniom regreso a la plataforma, y a juzgar por su cara, diría que no le gusto lo que acaba de pasar." Afirmo Bocoe.

Miniom tenía la rabia en sus ojos, con los dientes bien apretados, y podía observar que Merrick se ponía en posición de lucha, ya que levanto lentamente los brazos, con los puños apretados.

"Al parecer tus compañeros y amigos te han despertado un poquito, pero creo que estas aun dormido, espero que con esto te pueda despertar finalmente." Dijo Miniom yendo hacia él, propinándole una serie de fuertes palmadas al cuerpo.

"Esto no es bueno Bocoe, Miniom lo sacara de la plataforma con esa seguidilla de golpes." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Esto no tiene buena pinta." Dijo Bay Leaf preocupado.

"Tranquilo Bay Leaf, puede que Merrick este dormido, pero incluso en sus sueños pelea con todo su potencial." Dijo Kimera.

"No lo creo… ¿Pero qué?" Dijo Narcissus impactado ante lo que veía.

…

Merrick estaba en posición defensiva, usando sus brazos para bloquear la serie de manotazos, mientras que contenía el empuje de los golpes con sus piernas bien firmemente.

"¿Cómo es posible esto?" Pregunto Omega sorprendido.

"Cuando Merrick dormía, siempre soñaba ser golpeado por boxeadores bien fuertes, así que con el paso de los años, aprendió esa posición de defensa y resistencia mientras dormía." Explico Fiona.

"Es increíble." Dijo Espio.

"Oye Fiona, ¿Cómo supiste que Merrick hacia eso en sus sueños?" Pregunto confundido Vector.

"Siendo uno de mis enemigos, debo aprender todo de ellos sin ninguna excepción." Respondió con los brazos cruzados.

…

"Voy a probar tu nivel de pelea en sueños negrito." Dijo Miniom agarrándolo de la cabeza, y lanzándolo bien al aire.

Miniom pego un buen salto, y mientras Merrick caía de cabeza hacia la plataforma, Miniom se colocó encima de él, apoyando sus pies encima de los suyos, mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados.

"Prueba esto, MI MARTINETE REAL." Dijo Miniom con una sonrisa.

"Esto no es bueno, aun si Merrick sobrevive a la caída no podrá aguantar el peso enrome de Miniom." Dijo Decoe.

"Podemos decir que le va a dislocar el cuello." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"¡Merrick vamos recuerda la palea que tuvieron Sonic y Knuckels!" Grito Vector de golpe.

"¿Acaso Merrick puede recordar eso en sus sueños?" Pregunto Omega sorprendido.

"Pues claro, las grabaciones que haces para poder ver las luchas las ve diariamente." Respondió Vector, "Merrick, recuerda cuando Sonic le dio un cabezazo a Knuckels con todas sus fuerzas, tienes que lanzarlo a su pierna, ese es el punto débil del martinete real." Decía mientras los recuerdos aparecían en su mente.

"¡Vamos Merrick, lanza tu famoso cabezazo!" Grito Fiona de golpe.

…

Los ojos de Merrick aun poseían esa mirada en blanco, pero no significaba que sus oídos no lo pudieron escuchar, ya que en un instante, Merrick movió sus pies para agarrarse a las pantorrillas de Miniom, y se levantó rápidamente para lanzar un cabezazo a su pierna derecha. Miniom observo además que Merrick se había escapado de su martinete real, y no tuvo más elección que impactarse en el suelo, agrietándolo en el impacto. En cuanto a Merrick, simplemente se levantó del suelo, poniéndose en posición de combate.

"Creo que Merrick debería dormir en las luchas más a menudo." Afirmo Decoe.

"Bah, te has escapado por la suerte que tienes negrito, nada más." Le dijo Miniom al zorro dormilón.

…

"Esto es increíble." Dijo Omega.

"Claro, no oigo las quejas, bromas, insultos, ni palabrerías de Merrick, creo que pelea muy bien estando sedado." Dijo Dark Oak aun de brazos cruzados.

…

"Tengo una idea mejor, se los puedo dejar aún mejor, en estado de coma permanente, porque aunque pelee bien estando dormido, no puede salvarlo de mi bomba suprema." Dijo Miniom mientras se veía un brillo en sus diabólicos ojos, mientras iba rumbo hacia él.

"¡OTRA VEZ NO!" Gritaron los dos metarex a la vez.

"¡MERRICK, TIENES QUE DESPERTAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" Grito Kimera en el pánico, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Miniom se estaba acercando más y más hacia Merrick, listo para agarrarlo. Sin embargo, cuando lo tenía sujetado del cuello con la mano izquierda…

"¡Merrick, usa Caos spear!" Grito Dark Oak de golpe.

En un instante, Merrick abanico la mano en frente de Miniom y una serie de Spears salieron rápidamente, impactándose contra el cuerpo de Miniom, pero esos impactos desaparecieron rápidamente, mientras Merrick cayó al suelo todavía dormido.

…

"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, incluso para mí." Dijo Espio.

"Si, pero al menos obedeció a Luke respecto a usar un ataque de caos." Dijo Fiona.

"Merrick, nosotros te cubrimos las espaldas, y el flequillo, y la cara, y cualquier parte que Miniom piense golpear." Dijo Vector sin rodeos.

…

KImera observo detenidamente a Merrick, y se percató de algo, aun desde la distancia, su vista de halcón le dio la conclusión de que comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia.

"¿Está recobrando el conocimiento?" Dijo kimera en su mente, "Merrick, ¡LEVANTATE!" Grito de golpe.

"¡LEVANTATE, LEVANTATE, LEVANTATE!" Gritaron ambos metarex.

"¡LEVANTATE, LEVANTATE, LEVANTATE, LEVANTATE!" Gritaron los miembros de su equipo, excepto Dark Oak.

No solo ellos, todo el público mobiano gritaba a los 4 vientos. Se podía oír en todo el estadio. Sin embargo, algo ocurrió en la mente de Merrick, como en su subconsciente Merrick estaba en una cama tapado por unas mantas, Merrick se movió hacia un lado de la cama, pero abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Despierta primo." Dijo una voz.

Merrick se levantó de golpe, y se froto los ojos en señal de somnolencia, mientras se fijó de dónde provenía esa voz.

"¿Tails?" Pregunto observando la figura entre la oscuridad.

Pronto la imagen de Tails apareció sin problemas.

"Se supone que tú eres mi primo, y eras mucho más fuerte que yo, ¿qué estás haciendo durmiendo en tu mente como un haragán?" Pregunto molesto.

"Yo quiero preguntarte primero, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi cabeza?" Pregunto intrigado.

"Estamos en la parte más profunda de tu mente, y yo soy el Tails que existe en tu mente Merrick." Explico Tails.

"¿El Tails que existe en mi mente?" Pregunto Merrick.

"Y al mismo tiempo hay un Merrick que existe en la mente de Miles Prowers." Agrego Tails.

"No lo entiendo." Dijo confuso.

"Cuando una persona conoce a alguien, la imagen de dicha persona queda guardada en su mente, y solo he aparecido respecto a la situación en la que estas ahora." Explico Tails.

"¿Pero acaso no he perdido la batalla?" Pregunto confuso.

"No tonto, todo mobius está aclamando a que te levantes y continúes tu pelea, y no te estoy mintiendo, mira el suelo." Indico Tails.

Merrick obedeció y se fijó en el suelo que pisaba, las imágenes aparecían de repente. Los miembros del equipo Dark, sus amigos, el público, todos aclamando a que se levantara.

"Increíble, aún creen que no me he dado por vencido." Dijo impresionado.

"aprovecha el apoyo que te están dando ahora Merrick, ya que entre nosotros, quiero enfrentarme contra ti algún día." Dijo Tails con una sonrisa desafiante.

…

Volviendo a la realidad, Merrick abrió lentamente los ojos, y se frotaba la cabeza en el dolor que lo acompañaba.

"Muy bien, estoy despierto, adolorido todavía, pero despierto." Dijo lentamente, mientras se ponía de pie.

"¡No, esto… esto es imposible!" Grito Miniom impactado.

…

"Por fin se ha levantado Merrick." Dijo Espio sonriendo.

"¡Es hora del segundo asalto!" Grito Vector en la alegría.

"Bien hecho." Dijo Dark Oak en apenas un susurro.

…

"He dormido lo suficiente Miniom, ahora te vas a enfrentar a un nuevo y mejorado Merrick, porque yo también quiero llegar a la final, pues quiero enfrentarme con alguien muy especial." Dijo Merrick sonriéndole, y listo para pelear.

"No creías que no iba a reaccionar respecto al despertar que ibas a dar recientemente." Dijo Miniom mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estómago.

Mientras todos observaban el repentino ataque, Merrick solo escupió un poco de saliva por el dolor, mientras caía al suelo boca abajo.

"Je je, no puedes mantener los ojos abiertos hoy, ¿eh Merrick? No importa, da igual como los tengas, no me vas a ganar, tus habilidades son una broma, un mero chiste de mal gusto, estoy plenamente seguro de que siempre encuentras la manera de salvarte el pellejo en las peleas… pero lamento decirte que no voy a dejar que tengas esa oportunidad de salvarte." Dijo Miniom con el puño derecho bien cerrado, mientras pisaba a Merrick la cabeza con su pie derecho.

Sin embargo, Merrick reacciono rápidamente saliendo de su pie para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

"Miniom, crees que eres más fuerte que yo en tamaño y fuerza, pero siento desilusionarte que a mí no pueden vencerme ya que tengo la fuerza de mis compañeros, y eso es algo que no puedes derrotar." Dijo Merrick desafiante.

Miniom le dio un manotazo en la cara para así tirar a Merrick hacia atrás, y mientras se agarraba la cara solo podía verse en él una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Mira que te lo advertí enano, ahora veras mi poder." Dijo Merrick desapareciendo en el acto.

Merrick había aparecido al lado de Miniom, y le dio una patada en la cara, pero Miniom respondió dándole un topetazo en el aire tirándolo al suelo. Merrick abrió los ojos, y reacciono rápido al esquivar a Miniom quien iba a caer de trasero encima de él. Merrick aprovecho la situación, y tomo a Miniom por la cintura, para luego hacerle un suflés alemán inverso.

Merrick aprovecho la posición, y pego un salto en el aire, aun reteniendo a Miniom sin problemas, era como si el cuerpo de Miniom fuese más ligero de levantar ahora para él. Estando en el aire Merrick soltó a Miniom, y mientras Miniom trato de ponerse boca arriba, Merrick lo volvió a poner boca debajo de un cabezazo en la frente. Luego Merrick se puso en posición para ejecutar una de sus técnicas.

"¡HORA DE BAJAR ENANO, FOX DRIVEEER!" Grito Merrick mientras comenzaba el descenso.

El descenso fue rápido, y con un grito de Miniom, que culmino en silencio tras impactarse en la plataforma, levantando una gran cortina de humo. Mientras el humo se disipaba, Merrick y Miniom estaban en la misma posición, pero fue por poco tiempo, ya que Miniom se movió rápidamente para caer de pie, y frente a Merrick.

…

"No había visto un golpe tan fuerte desde que a Maya le dieron una bofetada por espiar a Tails en la ducha." Dijo Tiff observando desde el televisor.

"Hubiera sido mejor no habérmelo acordado." Dijo M;aya de mala gana.

…

"No me digas que eso fue todo lo que tenías que dar negrito, si ni siquiera he notado nada." Dijo Merrick en regocijo.

Sin embargo, cuando dio un solo paso para ir por Merrick, tuvo que arrodillarse por un inmenso dolor, y en un segundo la máscara de su cara se desquebrajo, pero aún estaba adherida a su rostro.

"Creo que las palabras de Miniom no se sincronizaron muy bien con los movimientos de su cuerpo." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

Mientras leves gruñidos se oían por parte de Miniom, simplemente comenzaba a perder la cordura.

"No puede ser, no puedo perder, voy a derrotarte, así sea que tenga que exprimir mi máximo poder, ¡VOY A GANAAAAAR!" Grito fuertemente Miniom, con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

Miniom agarro a Merrick de la cabeza, y lo lanzo al aire con todas sus fuerzas. Luego, pego un salto para estar al nivel de él, para después ponerlo boca abajo, y preparar nuevamente su ataque.

"¡BOMBA SUPREMAAA!" Grito Miniom mientras comenzaban a descender.

"Esto no es bueno, Merrick apenas pudo sobrevivir al primer bombazo, y no creo que sobreviva dos veces en el mismo día." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Creo que ya podemos cavar la tumba para Merrick." Admitió Vector.

"No, espera, Merrick ha tramado algo." Dijo Dark Oak observando detenidamente.

…

Merrick no estaba asustado, todo lo contrario, estaba dando una ligera risa.

"¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia negrito?" Pregunto Miniom de mala gana.

"En que no aprendiste nada acerca de clases de vuelo." Dijo Merrick con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué INSINUAS?" Pregunto nuevamente.

"Miniom, ¿es que acaso no lo sabias? Los objetos tienden a cambiar de posición cuando están en pleno vuelo." Con tan solo decir eso, Merrick se inclinó hacia un lado para que Miniom estuviese hacia abajo, mientras se zafo de su agarre con un codazo al pecho, "Y eso es una principal ventaja a mi favor, porque me daré el honor de usar tu técnica en tu contra." Dijo colocando a ambos en la misma posición, pero ahora quien recibiría el daño seria Miniom.

"Es verdad lo que dijo Merrick, el equipaje del doctor Eggman se abrió tras recibir una fuerte turbulencia, chocando de un lado a otro." Afirmo Bocoe.

Todo el público quedo impactado ante tal movimiento, hasta Dark Oak dio un ligero suspiro en la impresión.

"¡DESPIDETE, ATAQUE REVERSO DE LA BOMBA SUPREMAAA!" Grito Merrick, sellando finalmente el destino de Miniom.

El impacto fue más grande que el fox driver, y tras desvanecerse el humo, estaban Merrick y Miniom, ambos no cambiaron de posición en varios segundos. Sin embargo, la victoria de Merrick fue asegurada, como Miniom estaba reduciendo de tamaño, y regresaba a su forma original, completamente inconsciente.

Decoe fue rápidamente a verificar la situación, y Merrick solamente se iba del lugar, yendo hacia su equipo. Tras darles varios golpecitos para corroborar, Deoce tomo una decisión.

"¡Miniom ya no puede pelear más, por lo tanto la victoria es de Merrick del equipo Dark!" Anuncio por el micrófono.

…

"Eso sí que fue impactante." Dijo Narcissus.

"Y apenas fue la primera pelea." Agrego Bay Leaf.

"¿Me pregunto si serán tan fuertes como ese tal Miniom?" Se preguntó Kimera para sí mismo.

…

"Peleaste muy bien Merrick." dijo Fiona.

"Muchas gracias." Agradeció cordialmente.

"Si, después de todo, teníamos plena confianza en que le ganarías a ese enanito." Dijo Vector con una de sus grandes sonrisas.

"¿En serio Vector? Creí que habías dicho de que empezáramos a Dar a Merrick por muerto y a cavar su tumba." Dijo Omega en duda.

"¡ES QUE NO SABES LO QUE ES SEGUIRME LA CORRIENTE EN LO QUE DIGO!" Grito Vector de mal humor.

"No hay ningún problema Vector, pero ahora hay que concentrarnos en nuestro próximo combate." Dijo Merrick mirando a su equipo rival.

Merrick gano la primera pelea, pero todavía quedaban 4 miembros más del equipo Falconius, ¿Serán igual de fuertes que Miniom? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Dark Oak: El siguiente en pelear será Omega, y su oponente es un sujeto llamado Zoa.

Bones: Ten mucho cuidado Omega, Zoa tiene una técnica muy extraña.

Omega: Tranquilícense, voy a acribillarlo a balazos para acabar rápidamente con él.

Zoa: No te confíes hojalata.

En el próximo capítulo: Memorizar el dolor.

Zoa: Te voy a convertir en un montón de escombros, ya lo veras.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	65. Capitulo 65: Memorizar el dolor

Estoy de ánimos para otro capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Capítulo 65: Memorizar el dolor.

Mientras Miniom era trasladado en camilla por los eggbots, el grupo nuevamente se enfocó en su objetivo principal.

"Vamos, lanza los dados, que ya estamos preparados para el siguiente encuentro." Pidió Dark oak a su equipo rival.

"Eres muy impaciente purpurita… pero si insistes." Dijo Lilith, mientras lanzo los dados al aire, y tras caer al suelo comenzaron a girar.

Las imágenes variaban mientras giraban, en segundos aparecerían sus siguientes candidatos, pero todo paso muy rápido cuando los dados se detuvieron, y aparecieron las imágenes. En el dado del equipo Dark aparecía el signo de interrogación, indicando que podía ser cualquiera, y en el dado del equipo Falconius, apareció la imagen del sujeto de pelo marrón.

"Es ese sujeto de pelo marrón." Confirmo Vector viendo un poco más de cerca.

"Soy yo, Zoa." Dijo el sujeto mientras masticaba su chicle.

"En cuanto a nosotros puede pelear cualquiera, incluso el de la vez anterior, siempre y cuando siga vivo." Dijo Merrick mirando el dado de su equipo, "Entonces…" Decía Merrick.

"Espera." Corto Omega.

Merrick se fijó en su compañero para ver lo que tenía que decir.

"Yo seré el siguiente en pelear, después de todo, no pude pelear en la lucha anterior." Dijo Omega.

Merrick cerró los ojos y sonrió, mientras asentía débilmente con la cabeza. Mientras Omega caminaba hacia la plataforma con su andar de robot, el equipo Falconius parecía muy interesado en esto.

"Siguiente pelea, Omega vs Zoa." Proclamo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Oye Bishop, Zoa quiere preguntarte para estar seguro, ¿Omega solo puede usar armamento de robot para atacar a distancia?" Pregunto Zoa al anciano en tercera persona.

"Estoy completamente seguro." Dijo el anciano observando detenidamente a Omega, mientras se paseaba a un lado, "Puede que E-123 Omega, sea el robot más poderoso que haya creado el doctor Julián Ivo Robotnik, pero él no puede usar ninguna clase de técnica de caos, y aunque quisiera, no sabe cómo hacerlo, depende únicamente de armamento de robots comunes, ametralladoras, misiles, y hasta un lanzallamas…" Explicaba Bishop.

"Zoa está feliz de escuchar eso." Dijo Zoa masticando su chicle con la boca abierta.

"Que sucede, me tienes miedo Zoa?" Pregunto Omega como una amenaza.

"Oigan, ¿Por qué se están tardando tanto tiempo, que se están secreteando ustedes 2?" Preguntaba sospechosamente Vector.

"Disculpen, pero queremos que comience la pelea." Pidió cordialmente Decoe.

Zoa simplemente lo observo con un ojo, mientras le daba una mirada de terror.

"Perdón… tómense todo el tiempo que necesitan." Dijo Decoe asustado por eso.

"Je je je, tal vez no pude ver sus habilidades en el primer combate, pero estoy plenamente seguro de que su armamento de batalla carece de poder de caos, y es únicamente a distancia, que no será nada letal, siempre y cuando sepas esquivarlo, en cuanto a melé puede que use sus manos para poder encestarte un golpe…" Mientras Bishop explicaba, se fijó en Zoa quien no dejaba de masticar su chicle, "Pero tú tienes la habilidad de retener ataques, en cuanto el lance alguna de sus armas, tu cuerpo lo va a memorizar, y así obtendrás la victoria asegurada." Termino de explicar Bishop.

Zoa simplemente hizo un globo con su chicle, y tras explotar, recupero lo que quedaba con su lengua.

"Zoa está aliviado, de todos los miembros del equipo Dark, él es el más aceptables para luchar contra Zoa." Dijo Zoa sin cambiar su expresión.

"¡Competidores, al frente!" Grito Decoe luego de esperar lo suficiente.

Zoa escupió su chicle, y luego se dispuso a ir a enfrentar a Omega, quien lo esperaba pacientemente.

"Oye Omega, Zoa debe advertirte que es muy diferente a Miniom, así que no te llegues a confiar." Explicaba Zoa, "Solo usa tus armas, y lo sabrás." Pidió sin rodeos.

Rápidamente, la mano izquierda de Omega fue reemplazada por una ametralladora de seis rondas, y la apunto frente a Zoa.

"Eso quiero verlo con mis propios ojos." Dijo Omega en señal de desafío.

"¡INICIEN!" Ordeno Decoe.

En un instante, Omega disparo una ronda de balas sin para, y Zoa dio un gran salto para evadirlas, por desgracia, 3 balas se habían impactado en su pierna derecha, ocasionándole un dolor agudo, y no tuvo más opción que continuar la huida ya que Omega estaba rotando su parte superior del cuerpo para poder encestarle un tiro matador.

"Vean eso, Omega dispara sin parar su ametralladora, y Zoa no puede hacer otra cosa, salvo esquiva sus disparos." Relato Bocoe por el micrófono.

…

"Zoa es un bocón, habla mucho, pero cuando pelea, solamente huye como una rata perseguida por un gato." Dijo Espio.

"Creo que Omega va a tener esta batalla ganada." Agrego Vector.

Sin embargo, Dark Oak opinaba algo diferente, la forma en que Zoa actúa ante Omega, era muy sospechosa. Los disparos dejaron de oírse, como la ametralladora se había quedado sin municiones para disparar, y mientras Omega bajaba su brazo para reconvertir su ametralladora en su mano izquierda, observaba a Zoa un tanto cansado por la huida que dio. Zoa, por otra parte se arrodillo para frotar su pierna mal herida.

"¡AGHH, DUELE, DUELE MUCHO, ODIO LAS BALAS DE PLOMO!" Grito en el dolor, pero luego se puso de pie y respiraba un poco más tranquilo, "Pero al menos… memorice… el poder."

Lentamente, saco una de las esferas de su cinturón, y se la mostro a todos.

"Objeto místico: Esfera bestial." Dijo Zoa.

…

"Esfera bestial, ¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Kimera.

"No lo sé, nunca hoy de esa arma." Respondió Narcissus.

…

Zoa apretó fuertemente la esfera, y al romperse salió una especie de niebla roja, que se disemino a su alrededor. Luego, Zoa succiono el humo sin detenerse, y cuanto el último gramo de humo había entrado en su boca, ocurrió una transformación. Rápidamente, la piel de Zoa comenzaba a salirle una especie de pelaje gris plateado, las uñas se alargaron y se volvieron de un color amarillo, mientras que de su barbilla brotaba una pequeña barba del mismo color, y su cabello cambio al mismo color que su pelaje.

"Armadura bestial, la armadura del lobo." Dijo Zoa, admirando su transformación.

"Zoa acaba de sufrir una transformación tras haber absorbido el humo… de esa pelota, ahora se ve un poco más diferente, y emana un aura muy extraña." Relato Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Deben ser una clase especial de guerreros, cuya habilidad es usar sus objetos místicos para obtener ventajas en el campo de batalla." Dedujo Dark Oak.

"Al parecer, ese tipo de arma y habilidad es muy ventajosa para Zoa." Afirmo Merrick.

Zoa simplemente sonreía, y Omega no supo exactamente lo que acaba de pasar. Sin embargo, en lugar de concordar lo que había pasado, decidió pasar nuevamente al ataque, y transformo su mano derecha en otra ametralladora, lista para descargar su ataque hacia Zoa.

"Es inútil chatarra, Zoa ahora es invulnerable a tus estúpidas balas." Dijo Zoa sin vacilar.

Omega no le hizo caso, y lanzo una ronda de disparos hacia Zoa, que aunque se habían impactado en su cuerpo, no obtenía resultado con dañarle ni un poco. En cuanto la ametralladora dio el sonido de que se había quedado sin balas, Omega bajo el brazo lentamente mirando concretamente a Zoa, que parecía como si no le hubiese pasado nada.

"Tu armadura es realmente interesante." Dijo Omega.

…

"Esto es asombroso." Dijo Galaxina impresionada.

"Así es, ninguna bala le hizo daño físico, acaba de volverse invulnerable a sus ametralladoras." Dijo Block.

"Esto no va bien para Omega." Dijo Cosmo.

…

Mientras los miembros del equipo Falconius sonreían ante la situación, Omega cambio de táctica, usando el propulsor de su espalda, dio un salto en el aire para usar otra de sus armas, pero Zoa fue más rápido, y apareció detrás de él.

"Eres muy lento." Dijo Zoa dando una patada y un puñetazo izquierdo, pero Omega consiguió esquivarlos.

Sin embargo, fue un puñetazo en la parte inferior del chasis frontal lo que lo desequilibro un poco, y luego recibió un mandoble de dos manos, para mandarlo hacia el suelo a toda velocidad, arrastrándolo fuera de la plataforma, hasta impactarse contra uno de los muros, levantando una gran cantidad de humo.

Zoa aterrizo en la plataforma, y se acercó hacia el borde de la plataforma, muy cerca de donde se impactó Omega, y mientras lo observaba, mostraba una sonrisa de triunfo. Omega estaba reactivando sus sistemas, el golpe que le dio, le sacudió todos sus sensores, pero fue temporal ya que sus sensores ópticos volvieron a prenderse, y se levantó lentamente listo para continuar la pelea.

"Omega, ¿Quieres saber porque a Zoa ya no le afectan tus estúpidas balas?" Pregunto Zoa, "Te lo diré, Zoa tiene la habilidad de memorizar el poder ofensivo del enemigo a través del daño que recibo." Le contesto, "Zoa recibió 3 de tus balas en la pierna para memorizar el daño de tu ataque, luego utilizo la esencia bestial, que es mucho más poderoso que tu balas de plomo." Explico Zoa.

"¿Qué es esa tal esencia bestial?" Pregunto Vector intrigado.

"La esencia bestial es un objeto especial que me brinda la capacidad de resistir el ataque del enemigo sin ningún problema." Respondió Zoa.

"¿Estás diciendo que Omega no podrá vencerte?" Pregunto impactado Vector.

…

"No me lo creo, puede que Omega sea una máquina, pero tiene muchos trucos para vencerlo." Dijo Lion en su asiento.

Byako solamente retrocedía ante el nombre de ese objeto, y capto la atención de Lion.

"¿Y ahora qué te pasa?" Pregunto Lion.

"Ay, la esencia bestial… es el mismo objeto que usaron mis ancestros en la batalla de la roca relámpago." Dijo Byako ante el miedo, "Ay mis ancestros… cuanto dolor habían sufrido en aquel entonces." Decía Byako.

Sin embargo, Lion lo tiro al suelo de un golpe en la cabeza por las cosas estúpidas que decía.

"Estúpido, a mí no me importa tus ancestros, lo que me importa es la situación actual de Omega." Dijo de mala gana.

"Ay, cuanto lo odioo." Dijo en el dolor de su golpe.

…

Mientras Omega caminaba hacia la plataforma, el público se impacientaba, comenzaban a gritar, a que continuaran con la pelea. Pronto, el público comenzó a gritar 'acaba con él, acaba con él, acaba con él' se oía a los 4 vientos, y parecía que no paraban en repetir la frase.

"Omega, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Vector.

La pregunta fue estúpida, preguntarle a una maquina como estaba, Vector tenía que conservar sus preocupaciones para alguien de carne y hueso, y no a alguien como él. En lugar de responderle, el simplemente camino hasta donde estaba Zoa, solo necesitaba saltar para poder continuar la lucha sobre la plataforma.

"Vamos chatarra, Zoa quiere que uses otra de tus armas" Pidió Zoa sin vacilar.

"¿Cómo dices?" Pregunto omega.

"En cuanto uses otra de tus armas, mi cuerpo lo memorizara y así te inutilizare como la ultima vez." Dijo Zoa sonriéndole.

Omega no se movió ni un centímetro, analizaba detenidamente su arsenal de armas, hasta que encontró la que podría ser capaz de vencerlo, pero tenía que hacer algo primero. Rápidamente, la mano derecha de Omega desapareció, para salir una especie de cañón, lo que sospechaba que dispararía un misil muy potente. Zoa se preparó para interceptar el ataque, y Omega lanzo el disparo.

Sin embargo, antes de que llegara al cuerpo de Zoa, exploto en un segundo, liberando un gran resplandor que dejo ciegos a muchas personas. Zoa se tuvo que cubrir con un brazo para evitar ser cegado completamente, y mientras el resplandor se desvanecía, pudieron ver que Omega había desaparecido. Zoa se fijó a su alrededor, pero no podía encontrarlo.

"Donde estas pila de hojalata." Dijo Zoa en furia.

"Aquí arriba." Lo llamo la voz de Omega.

Zoa levanto la vista, y vio como una horda de misiles, salieron disparados desde el cielo, y descendían hacia Zoa, con un impacto asegurado, las explosiones fueron múltiples, y el humo bloqueaba lo que le ocurrió a Zoa. Mientras tanto, Omega aterrizo fuera del humo, y simplemente roto su cuerpo para ver lo que ocurrió.

"Esto fue asombroso, Omega dejo ciego a Zoa para poder lanzarle un ataque sorpresa desde el cielo." Dijo Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Así es, creo que Zoa no pudo sobrevivir ante tal poder ofensivo que recibió." Agrego Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Ese ataque fue asombroso." Dijo Bay Leaf sorprendido.

"Quien imaginaria que ese tuviera semejante armamento de batalla." Concordó Narcissus.

"Tal vez haya borrado la capacidad de memorizar ataques de Zoa." Afirmo Kimera.

…

"Impacto asegurado, 30% de probabilidad de que Zoa haya sobrevivido." Dijo Omega en señal de victoria, mientras los compartimientos donde salieron sus misiles se cerraban automáticamente.

Como el humo iba desapareciendo, una figura aparecía de entre el humo, y era Zoa, completamente dañado por los misiles que se impactaron en su pelaje. Sin embargo, no mostraba signos de dolor, más bien se estaba riendo de la situación en la que estaba.

"Esto es increíble, Zoa fue herido gravemente, pero no está derrotado todavía." Dijo Decoe en la impresión.

"_Esto no es bueno, el poder de Zoa no ha disminuido, sino que está aumentando."_ Dijo Dark Oak en su mente.

"Zoa… acaba de memorizar el dolor de tus misiles." Dijo Zoa sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa.

Las miradas del equipo Dark fueron de sorpresa, y mientras Omega se preparaba para lo peor, Zoa saco otra esencia bestial, y sin dudarlo la exprimió en su mano, liberando ese humo rojo especial. Zoa abrió su boca para aspirar todo el humo, y tras consumirlo completamente, ocurrió otra transformación.

"Zoa tiene pensado usar la esencia bestial de nuevo." dijo Bocoe por el micrófono.

El pelaje, junto con las heridas de Zoa desaparecieron, y eran reemplazados por cientos de plumas negras, sus manos se volvieron garras amarrillas, su cabello comenzaba a erizarse y a tornarse negro, su barba había cambiado de color a negro, y de sus antebrazos salieron plumas largas.

"Tus misiles no le harán nada a Zoa, no con la armadura bestial 2: La armadura del cuervo." Dijo Zoa listo para luchar.

"Todos acaban de verlo, Zoa está usando otra armadura bestial." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"No solo es su apariencia, también creo que su poder a cambiado totalmente." Agrego Bocoe.

"Esto no es bueno, cada vez que le causa un severo daño, regresa y mucho más fuerte." Dijo Fiona.

"Si sigue así, Omega perderá la pelea drásticamente." Dijo Espio.

"Espero que omega tenga un arma que lo llegue a salvar." Dijo Vector.

Zoa, pego un gran salto, y descendía rumbo hacia omega con su puño derecho preparado para golpearlo, ¿Podrá Omega ser capaz de derrotar a Zoa? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Bones: La situación de omega es muy grave.

Vector: Creía que Miniom era problemático, pero Zoa es un tanto difícil.

Espio: Solo espero que se le acaben las armaduras bestiales.

En el próximo capítulo: La transformación final de Zoa.

Omega: Nadie me podrá derrotar jamás.

Zoa: Zoa te va a decir lo contrario.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews


	66. Capitulo 66: La transformación

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Capítulo 66: La transformación final de Zoa.

Zoa pego un salto al cielo, y descendió rápidamente para darle un puñetazo a Omega, quien freno lo mejor que podía por tal fuerza.

"Rayos." Dijo Omega, preparándose para contraatacar.

Sin embargo, Zoa apareció detrás de él, para propinarle un puñetazo por el otro lado. Omega se agarró con una mano a la plataforma para poder detenerse, pero Zoa se lanzó encima de él para lanzar otro puñetazo, el cual no tuvo éxito, ya que Omega desapareció rápidamente, y Zoa se fijaba en donde estaba.

Zoa observo como Omega usaba mucha energía para poder aparecer y desaparecer en diferentes direcciones, y solo dio una ligera risa ante eso.

"Chatarra estúpida, no podrás marear a Zoa tan fácilmente." Dijo Zoa concentrándose lo mejor que podía.

Omega decidió cambiar de táctica, y fue hacia Zoa por detrás. Sin embargo Zoa se dio la vuelta rápidamente para propinarle un puñetazo, pero Omega reacciono rápidamente, y se agacho para poder evitarlo. Luego de la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo, saco una especie de lanzallamas, y sin dudarlo, le disparo justo en su vientre.

Mientras Zoa retrocedía y gritaba del dolor de las potentes flamas, Omega aprovecho la oportunidad, y lo lanzo hacia atrás con un puñetazo derecho.

"Omega utiliza su lanzallamas para dañar a Zoa, y al parecer Zoa está gravemente lastimado." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Eso le va a doler por un par de semanas." Dijo Vector como una burla.

"Que mala elección fue utilizar una armadura hecha de plumas, que pueden ser un poco inflamables." Agrego Merrick.

"No estoy seguro de ello." Les dijo Dark Oak sin dejar de ver los resultados.

…

Mientras Omega regresaba su lanzallamas a su cuerpo, observaba a Zoa totalmente inconsciente, de pie, pero con múltiples quemaduras, sobre todo en su vientre. Sin embargo la vista en blanco de Zoa cambio drásticamente a una sonrisa macabra.

"imposible." Observaba Omega mientras detectaba algo en sus medidores de poder.

Zoa desapareció rápidamente, y Omega tuvo que saltar al cielo con ayuda de su propulsor para evitar uno de los puñetazos de Zoa desde arriba, que se hundió en las baldosas. Mientras Omega vio como desapareció nuevamente, fue recibido por una patada a la cabeza, seguida de otra para mandarlo hacia atrás. Mientras Zoa le estaba aplicando una serie de castigos fuertes, un último puñetazo de su parte fue el que bajo a Omega, y aterrizo bruscamente en el suelo.

No puedes ganar a Zoa Omega, ni en velocidad, ni en fuerza, Zoa va a ganar rápidamente." Decía Zoa mientras descendía al suelo de la plataforma sin problemas.

Omega se levantó lentamente, los golpes hicieron que muchos de sus circuitos quedaran apagados, por ende gran parte de sus armas fueron desactivadas.

"Demonios, no voy a perder contra ese plumas negras." Dijo omega en voz baja.

…

"Es imposible." Dijo Merrick impactado.

"Es mucho más rápido que Omega." Dijo Dark Oak.

"No puedo creerlo todavía." Agrego Vector estupefacto.

…

"Todos acaban de ver el enorme poder de Zoa, que al parecer ha aumentado tras el último ataque de Omega." Dijo Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Tal vez, Omega no tenga más posibilidades de ganarle a Zoa, ¿acaso este será su final?" Agrego Decoe.

…

"Maldición, Byako dime si hay alguna posibilidad de que Omega le gane a Zoa." Pidió Lion a su fiel sirviente.

"Déjeme pensar…" Dijo Byako mientras lo pensaba detenidamente.

Lion esperaba ansiosamente su respuesta, pero Byako estaba concentrándose cada vez más y más, Lion estaba conteniendo la respiración por la paciencia. Repentinamente, Byako abrió la boca, y Lion observo esperando su respuesta.

"No tengo idea." Dijo Byako con una sonrisa de derrotado, provocando que Lion se cayera de su asiento por la estupidez que dijo, "Además, no creo que pensarlo pueda resolver la situación de ese robot." Agrego modestamente.

"¡CABEZA DE CHORLITO, POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE DESDE UN RPINCIPIO?!" Grito fuertemente Lion, provocando que Byako se cubra los oídos.

…

"Podrá Zoa ganarle sin problemas." Dijo bishop, "Sus ametralladoras, misiles, incluso su lanzallamas pronto serán inutilizables para derrotar a Zoa, pero Zoa solo puede usar 3 esencias bestiales por pelea, la esencia del lobo, del cuervo, y la hiena, usualmente, Zoa necesita usar 1 esencia para poder derrotar a su rival sin problemas."

"Eso quiere decir que Omega estuvo provocando a Zoa para que usara todas sus esencias, y así se quede sin más trucos." Afirmo Lilith sonriendo ante tal truco.

"_Zoa puede matar a su rival lentamente usando las 2 esencias bestiales, pero la mejor opción es no arriesgarse tanto, y darle el golpe de gracia."_ Dijo Bishop en su mente.

…

Mientras Omega analizaba en su banco de datos las armas habilitadas, Zoa simplemente se burlaba de su situación.

"Je je, es muy probable de que lamentes no tener técnicas de caos como algunos de tus compañeros…" Mientras Zoa hablaba, saco la tercera esfera de su cinturón, "Pero Zoa no se va a arriesgar más." Decía lanzando la esfera al aire, para luego agarrarla firmemente.

"Zoa tomara precauciones para matarte, ya que memorizo el dolor de tu lanzallamas, Zoa usara su tercera esencia bestial." Dijo explotando la esfera en su mano, ocasionando que el humo saliera rápidamente.

"Zoa va a transformarse nuevamente, entonces Omega se va a encontrar en graves problemas." Relato Bocoe por el micrófono.

Mientras Zoa aspiraba el humo lentamente, una inmensa aura blanca lo cubría a su alrededor. Los músculos pectorales se incrementaron un poco, provocando que su chaqueta se rompiera en pedazos, las plumas eran reemplazadas por un pelaje marrón claro con manchas marrón oscuro, sus manos regresaron a la normalidad, pero fueron cubiertas por su pelaje, y sus uñas se alargaron para parecer garras afiladas, su boca abierta se tornaba más como un hocico con muchos dientes duros y afilados, mientras su cabello cambio a un color marrón oscuro, y su cara cambio a un marrón claro.

"La tercera armadura bestial, la armadura de la hiena." Dijo Zoa sonriendo macabramente, "He aumentado nuevamente mis poderes, así que prepárate porque te hare una pila de chatarra con mis garras y colmillos irrompibles." Dijo Zoa.

Omega vio como Zoa corrió rápidamente hacia él, y no tuvo otra opción que esquivarlo, mientras vio como las garras de Zoa se llevaban gran parte de las baldosas por la magnitud de su fuerza. Omega se dio la vuelta, solo para hacer un rápido movimiento al intentar esquivar otro ataque de Zoa, que dio justo en su pierna derecha. Mientras Omega veía la marca del rasguño, Zoa dio un gruñido de disgusto.

"Te salvaste de milagro, pero Zoa no va a fallar la próxima vez." Decía Zoa mientras se acercaba un poco más.

…

"Esto no está bien." dijo Narcissus.

"Así es lo tiene arrinconado." Agrego Bay Leaf.

"De be haber una forma de ganarle." Dijo Kimera rogando que sus palabras sean ciertas.

…

Omega no sabía qué hacer, pero fue por poco tiempo, ya que tras analizar su armamento encontró un arma habilitada, aunque esa es la arma que Omega no le gustaba usar, no tenía otra opción.

"De acuerdo dientes largos… me has obligado a usar esto." Dijo omega mientras se quedó quieto.

"Ja, no trates de engañarme Omega, actúas como si tuvieras el arma más mortífera de todos los tiempos, y pretendes asustarme con eso." Dijo Zoa burlándose de él.

"Así es, esta arma carece de gusto y sentido artístico, por eso me negaba a usarla." Explico en un tono que parecía de frustración.  
>…<p>

"Sera un ataque tan poderoso, que ni siquiera se atrevía a usarlo." Dijo Espio impactado.

"Me pregunto qué tipo de ataque es." Pidió Fiona impaciente.

…

"Je, je, cállate chatarra, y escúchame bien, Zoa va a destrozarte en mil pedazos de un solo golpe, ya que esas serán las últimas palabras que dirás de tu boca." Dijo Zoa, mientras dio un salto al aire.

Todo pareció ocurrir en cuestión de segundos, como Zoa le había incrustado los dientes en la parte derecha de la unión entre su cabeza y el cuerpo, y el líquido negro que supusieron era aceite, parecía correr a grandes chorros. Todos se quedaron impactados, hasta Lion que dé la impresión se le había caído el chupetín que se estaba comiendo en su boca, excepto el equipo Falconius ya que sonreían ante tal triunfo de Zoa. Decoe se petrifico ante tal visión, y mientras el líquido dejaba de brotar más y más rápido, Omega tenía sus lentes visuales apagados, pero por poco tiempo ya que se volvieron a activar.

Lo que sucedió después, fue asombroso. Zoa soltó a Omega de su mordida lentamente, mientras un resplandor salía de su cuerpo, que lo atravesó sin problemas. Omega lo tiro al suelo de una patada, y Zoa cayó al suelo totalmente cortado en pedazos, su cabeza, brazos y cuerpo fueron cortados fácilmente por un sable laser que Omega hizo aparecer en su antebrazo derecho.

"Arma de combate, cuchilla de plasma." Dijo Omega triunfal.

"Esto es…" Decia Lilith impactada.

"Esto es imposible." Termino Bishop igual de impresionado.

…

"¿Qué clase de arma es esa?" Pregunto Narcissus impactado.

"Ese es un sable de plasma laser, capaz de convertir el cuerpo duro de Zoa en un trozo de carne fácil de cortar, Zoa murió mucho antes de impactar a Omega."

"Ese sable… Es idéntico al sable de antebrazo de Tails, pero su poder de corte es aún mayor." Dijo impresionado Kimera, pero de la impresión le vino una idea de lo que dijo anteriormente, "¡OYE TU OMEGA, ESPERA UN MOMENTO, ESTAS DICIENDO QUE EL SABLE DE ANTEBRAZO DE MI HERMANO NO TIENE GUSTO Y SENTIDO ARTISTICO!" Grito tan fuerte como pudo, captando sin problemas la atención de Omega.

"Claro que si Kimera, es fácil de saberlo con tan solo ver el mío." Dijo muy fuerte para que pudiera oírlo, mientras desactivaba su sable de plasma y regresándolo a su antebrazo.

"Esa chatarra, me dan ganas de…" Maldijo Kimera con los puños apretados, mientras se enojó por haber insultado a su hermano.

…

"¡Consideramos que Zoa ya no podrá pelear más, por lo tanto el ganador es Omega!" Proclamo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Omega le ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla, y le gano a Zoa arriesgando su propia vida." Agrego Bocoe.

El público simplemente celebraba la victoria de Omega, aunque algunos lo abucheaban, y mientras Omega regresaba a su equipo un poco lastimado, Lilith sonrió ante lo que ocurrió.

"_Justo como lo había planeado, ahora son 2 quienes están gravemente lastimados."_ Dijo Lilith en su mente.

…

"esa pelea estuvo increíble." Dijo Ana viendo todo por el televisor.

"¡VAMOS DESPIERTA!" Grito la voz de Block.

Las 3 sedrianas se dieron la vuelta, para ver a block tratando de hacer que Tails se levante.

"¡VAMOS ZORRO HARAGAN, DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!" Pidió block moviendo a Tails adelante y atrás para que despertara, pero no pasaba nada, "¡Maldita sea Tails, te estás perdiendo una buena pelea, y tu estas durmiendo como la bella durmiente, ya despierta, despierta!" Volvió a insistir block.

"Block, yo que tu dejaría que Tails siguiera durmiendo." Pidió amablemente Galaxina.

"Galaxina, se exactamente lo que hago, además, que es lo peor que… ¡Auch!" Grito Block de golpe tras recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, y mientras block se agarraba la mejilla que estaba roja de dolor, vio a Tails aun dormido, pero con el puño derecho en alto, pero luego se recostó nuevamente para continuar con su siesta.

"Nunca trates de despertar a alguien que intente dormir, sino te puede ir muy mal." Dijo Ana.

"Block lo aprendió pero de una manera muy dolorosa." Galaxina dijo, que junto a sus 2 hermanas se reían por lo que paso.

"¡NO SE BURLEN DE MII!" Grito fuertemente Block.

…

Los 3 miembros del equipo Falconius, y los 6 miembros del equipo Dark, estaban arriba de la plataforma, esperando a que tiren los dados para determinar la siguiente pelea.

"Vamos, lanza los dados, que salga mi nombre esta vez." Pidió Merrick impaciente.

"_Espero que no salga mi nombre, y si sale, espero pelear contra ese viejo decrepito, pero por ahora prefiero ser el último en pelear."_ Decía Vector en su mente.

Lilith miro los dados, y sin dudarlo los lanzo al suelo, parecía que todo ocurría en cámara lenta.

"_Que sea yo."_ Dijo Merrick en su mente mientras los dados iban a tocar el suelo.

"_Que sea yo."_ Dijo Espio en su mente mientras los dados rebotaban en el suelo.

"_Que sea yo."_ Dijo Omega en su mente, mientras los dados rodaban en el suelo.

"_Que sea yo."_ Dijo Dark Oak en su mente mientras los dados comenzaban a detenerse.

"_Que no sea yo."_ Dijo Vector en su mente, como los dados estaban a punto de parar.

Finalmente, los dados se detuvieron, revelando la imagen de Espio y el hombre planta.

"Muy bien." Dijo Espio en su mente.

"Me salve." Dijo Vector en su mente.

"Maldición." Dijeron omega, Dark Oak, y Merrick en su mente.

"Ya están decididos los siguientes oponentes para el siguiente encuentro." Decía Bocoe por el micrófono, mientras la gran pantalla mostraba la imagen de los candidatos, "Del equipo Dark, Espio, del equipo Falconius, Bioplant."

"Que interesante, los dados parecen que están de nuestro lado." Dijo Lilith cruzándose de brazos.

"Todo sale de acuerdo al plan." Dijo bishop.

"Así es, Miniom y Zoa eran los peones, y como lo predije, hirieron gravemente a dos miembros de gravedad." Explicaba Lilith sonriendo, "Ahora, no hay nadie más indicado de matar a Espio, un hábil ninja mobiano, que Bioplant, otro experto ninja, pero sus habilidades con trucos ninjas mucho más efectivas."

"La tercera pelea es entre Espio y Bioplant, ¡Comiencen!" Aviso Decoe por el micrófono.

Espio se puso en posición de combate, pero bioplant no se mostró nervioso, de hecho, saco detrás de él, un paquete de cigarrillos, y calmadamente se puso uno en su boca, mientras lo encendía con un encendedor que saco escondido.

"¿Oye tú, que haces exactamente, me das a dejar ganar?" Pregunto Espio como un chiste.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Bioplant era muy inusual, parecía que estaba ocultando algo, ¿pero qué sucederá? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Narcissus: El siguiente en pelear es Bioplant, pero hay algo extraño en él.

Bay Leaf: Según oí, Bioplant es un hábil maestro ninja como Espio.

Dark Oak: Sera una batalla de ninjas, esto se pone pero muy interesante.

Ana: ¿Que dia- Nunca vi esa técnica en mi vida, de que se trata?

En el próximo capítulo: Arte ninja, jutsu de humo viviente.

Block: Ay, como me dolió ese golpe (Se frotaba la mejilla intensamente)

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	67. Capitulo 67: Arte ninja

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Lo sé, es un poco corto, pero le he agregado un repaso de lo que paso en el capítulo anterior, díganme si les gusta o no, así puedo seguir con ello.

…

Hola, aquí les habla Bones con un repaso de lo que paso en el capítulo anterior.

La pelea entre Omega y Zoa ha sido interesante, y mientras Zoa le da una buena paliza a Omega tras usar su segunda armadura bestia, la armadura del cuervo, Omega trata de matarlo con un mortífero lanzallamas, y créanme que si quieren una buena barbacoa no hay nada mejor que Omega para dejar la carne bien quemada.

Sin embargo, Zoa ha respondido el lanzallamas de Omega, usando su tercera esencia, transformando su armadura de cuervo a Hiena, me pregunto si Zoa poseía esa risa loca que tendrían las hienas, eso sería muy gracioso, jejeje.

Parecía que Omega estaba a punto de perder, cuando en la fracción de un segundo, consiguió cortar en pedazos a Zoa con su arma más mortífera, la cuchilla de plasma, que a mí me parece una mejor versión del sable de Tails.

Ahora dará inicio la siguiente pelea, entre Espio y Bioplant, pero al parecer Bioplant se veía bastante tranquilo, hasta se fuma un cigarrillo en plena pelea, ¿Qué acaso no sabe que fumar es perjudicial para la salud? Pero creo que eso no es importante, por ahora hay que llegar al fondo del asunto.

…

Capítulo 67: Arte ninja, jutsu de humo viviente.

"Oye tú, deja de fumar, y ponte serio para poder luchar." Dijo Espio en tono desafiante.

Bioplant le presto poca atención a lo que dijo, y simplemente inhalo su cigarrillo completamente, luego de haber inhalado cantidad suficiente, Bioplant miro fijamente a Espio, y después de darle una sonrisa de cortesía, coloco su mano derecha frente a su boca, con el dedo índice y medio hacia arriba.

"Arte ninja ilusoria, jutsu de humo viviente." Dijo conservando el humo en sus pulmones.

De pronto, el humo había salido de varios agujeros que se abrieron de sus partes de planta, salía a muy alta presión, y mientras era expulsado de su cuerpo, estaba tomando forma lentamente.

"Bioplant, ha utilizado una de sus técnicas, y el humo que inhalo de su cigarrillo ha salido de su cuerpo, ¿Qué va a suceder ahora?" Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

El humo lentamente se amontonaba, y tomaba forma, aparecían unas piernas, unos brazos, el cuerpo, y luego la cabeza. Tras haber terminado, el humo se volvió un cuerpo duro y macizo de color gris, parecía una criatura simple, con garras cortas, unos colmillos diminutos, y unos ojos rojos.

"Saluda a mi mascota, mi demonio de humo." Presento Bioplant a su creación.

…

"Esa es una técnica muy inusual." Dijo Dark Oak impactado.

"Creo que este tipo puede invocar monstruos a través de las toxinas del aire que inhala." Dedujo Fiona con una mano en su barbilla.

"Es como el respirar de los sedrianos, solo que ellos no utilizan el dióxido de carbono, u otros químicos para esa clase de trucos." Concluyo Omega.

…

"Esa técnica solo pueden utilizarla los ninjas especiales." Dijo Block con un parche en su mejilla.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Pregunto Cosmo intrigada.

"Muy fácil, los ninjas utilizan muchos de esos trucos para poder acabar con sus rivales, y muchos de mi generación eran un tanto…" Comenzaba a explicar Block.

"Era una pregunta simple para una respuesta simple Block, con solo decir porque lo sé, bastaba." Dijo Ana de mala gana.

Block se cayó rápidamente, y luego se levantó para después cruzarse de brazos con una cara de enojado.

…

"Esa es una técnica interesante, ¿Es que eres acaso un ninja?" Pregunto Espio.

"Soy más que eso, soy el ninja de tus pesadillas." Decía Bioplant, mientras sacaba una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos, "¡AQUÍ VOY!" Grito fuertemente.

Espio se puso en posición, y en un instante comenzó la batalla, Espio evadía los ataques del monstruo, mientras bloqueaba rápidamente los ataques de Bioplant. El monstruo lo lanzo hacia un sector con una buena patada, y tras frenar Bioplant se apareció frente a él, pero fue lo bastante rápido para interceptar la navaja con sus manos, mientras lo alejo con una patada giratoria. El monstruo, convirtió su brazo derecho en humo, y lo extendió hacia Espio, pero este consiguió evadirlo de un salto, mientras se impactó en el suelo agrietándolo a la vez.

"Al parecer el humo es aún más mortífero, que el monstruo que fue creado." Dijo en su mente.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento de Espio fue cortado tras recibir una patada del monstruo tras convertir su pierna izquierda en humo. Espio aterrizo bruscamente al suelo, pero tuvo que girar en el suelo para evitar la navaja de Bioplant, que se incrusto en la baldosa.

"Quédate quieto, maldito insecto." Maldijo Bioplant en voz alta.

"El ataque de bioplant es mortífero, Espio ni siquiera ha podio contratacar a su rival, ya que tiene que esquivar sus golpes." Relato bocoe por el micrófono.

…

"¡VAMOS ESPIO, PATEALE EL TRASERO A ESE CHICO PLANTA!" Grito Vector.

"Vamos, que no quiero aburrirme esperando mi turno." Dijo Merrick.

…

"Amo Lion, ese guerrero es muy hábil en el combate." Dijo Byako impresionado.

"Es lógico, los ninjas sorprenden a cualquiera con sus técnicas ninja, que hasta parecen que fueran hechiceros." Dijo Lion mientras saboreaba un helado de vainilla.

…

Espio evadía a ambos rivales de sus ataques, pero fue un descuido de Bioplant lo que hizo que Espio lo tire al suelo de una patada baja, y luego le lanzo un puñetazo al monstruo en la mandíbula. Espio se levantó rápidamente, y se preparaba para el segundo asalto, pero Bioplant solo observo el charco de la sangre de Zoa que aún estaba fresca, y Bioplant sonrió por ello, mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo, y lo metió en la sangre.

"Bioplant recibió un fuerte golpe para tirarlo al suelo, y Espio solamente se prepara para cualquier artimaña que tenga pensado hacer." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Eso es lo que yo llamo unos reflejos de felino." Dijo Fiona sorprendido.

"Claro, pues yo se los enseñe, para derrotar a sus rivales sin ningún problema." Mintió Vector vanagloriándose ante tal hazaña.

"Vector, Espio te gana en el ajedrez, de nada te sirve mentir ante tales movimientos." Dijo Fiona.

…

Bioplant y su monstruo se levantaron, preparándose para contraatacar, mientras se guardaba el cigarrillo en uno de sus bolsillos.

"Buenos reflejos, la mayoría no resiste un ataque doble." Dijo Bioplant.

"soy mucho más grande que la mayoría." Dijo Espio.

"Puede que sí, pero no hasta que te degollé a medida, ¡ATACA!" Grito Bioplant a su monstruo que rápidamente fue hacia Espio.

Espio tuvo buenos reflejos, mientras bloqueaba los golpes de la criatura, para luego agarrar ambos brazos y cruzarlos fuertemente. Sin embargo, la criatura supo que hacer, transformando sus brazos en humo, pudo liberarse de su agarre, mientras le daba a Espio un cabezazo para poder alejarlo.

"Eso es todo lo que…" Decía Espio hasta que una figura apareció detrás de él, atacándole en el aire.

Espio consiguió saltar rápidamente, eludiendo el ataque, pero al mirar a su atacante, se quedó impresionado. Se trataba de Zoa con su armadura de hiena, pero eso era imposible, si Zoa fue asesinado por Omega, y lo más increíble es que el comité no detuvo la pelea ante tal movimiento.

"ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, ZOA APARECIO EN LA BATALLA PARA ATACAR A ESPIO." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"¿Pero cómo es posible? Si Zoa fue asesinado por Omega en la lucha anterior, esto es más que una broma, es una falta." Agrego bocoe.

"Pero Bocoe, te has fijado en que el comité no ha detenido la pelea." Contrarresto Decoe.

"¿O la directiva está apoyando al equipo Falconius, o esto es uno de los trucos de Bioplant?" Preguntaba Bocoe.

Bioplant sonreía socarronamente, mientras dejo caer otro cigarrillo recién fumado.

"Es hora de tomar medidas." Decía Bioplant agregándose a la pelea.

Espio tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente, y de un rápido movimiento, lanzo una bomba de humo, pero no fue rápido, ya que Bioplant le había hecho un corte en el antebrazo derecho, consiguiendo un poco de su sangre en la hoja. Espio se lanzó hacia un sector de la plataforma, agarrándose el corte de su antebrazo, pero su visión cambio, como de la nada, el humo estaba siendo absorbido por Bioplant, y lentamente el cuerpo de Bioplant se estaba inflando como un globo, en cuestión de segundos, Bioplant era tan grande como una casa mobiana.

"Estúpido, no solo puedo utilizar el humo del cigarrillo para la creación de mis monstruos." Dijo Bioplant ante su victoria asegurada.

…

"Bioplant es más duro de lo que pensé." Dijo Dark Oak sorprendido.

"¿Alguien tiene un clavo para así pincharlo, y desinflarlo?" Bromeo Fiona.

"Es un ser vivo Fiona, no un globo." Regaño Merrick.

…

"Mientras Bioplant expulsaba el humo a través de sus orificios, Espio solo miraba impresionado ante tal poder de su oponente. Bioplant regreso a su tamaño normal, y el humo se dividió en 2, y tomo forma de 2 monstruos grandes, eran más musculosos que el primero, y un poco más grandes, pero eran idénticos al primero en cuanto a color, y rasgos.

"Bioplant, está creando un ejército de monstruos, para así derrotar a Espio rápidamente." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

"Espero que Espio sepa reaccionar ante este problema, o al menos lleve consigo un ventilador para soplar a esas criaturas." Dijo Bocoe.

Espio respiraba lentamente, y Bioplant solamente sonreía, mientras sacaba otro de sus cigarrillos, lo metió en la sangre de su navaja, y lo encendió para su disfrute.

"Creo que agregare a alguien más a la fiesta." Dijo Bioplant, mientras hizo su inhalación clásica.

Espio solo pudo observar, ya que estaba bien protegido por las criaturas que creo, y tras tirar su cigarrillo, Bioplant expulso nuevamente el humo de sus agujeros. Tras haber terminado, el humo se apilaba y estaba tomando forma. No era tan grande como las criaturas que creo, de hecho era más pequeño que Zoa, pero fue su imagen la que dejo a todos petrificados.

El humo había tomado forma de Espio, su color sus rasgos, todo. Espio simplemente miro un poco impresionado, y Bioplant dio una ligera risa ante la situación.

"Increíble, Bioplant acaba de crear un guerrero de humo con la apariencia de Espio, ¿Cómo fue posible que lo lograra?" Pregunto Decoe por el micrófono

"¿Muy impresionado verdad? Esta es una de mis habilidades secretas." Dijo Bioplant sonriéndole.

"Quiero que me digas, como hiciste eso." Pidió Espio en un tono desafiante.

"Muy fácil la verdad, hice lo mismo que con el clon de Zoa, primero saque un cigarrillo, luego moje la punta con la sangre que había en el suelo, o en mi navaja, y después hice lo mismo que cuando cree a mis otros monstruos." Explico Bioplant mientras daba una sonrisa de victoria, "Puedo ser capaz de crear hasta al menos 7 guerreros de humos, y dependiendo del humo obtienen muy buenas habilidades, pero basta de hablar, es hora de acción." Dijo Bioplant, ocasionando que sus guerreros se preparen para pelear.

Espio estaba en una situación crítica, ¿Podrá salvarse de este enorme problema? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

En el próximo capítulo:

Kimera: Ese Bioplant es muy astuto.

Narcissus: Si, deja que sus lacayos luchen por él.

Pale Bay Leaf: ¿No creerán que se trate de algo más?

Merrick: Tengan mucho cuidado, han soltado humo venenoso.

En el próximo capítulo: Un golpe entre la victoria y la derrota.

Dark Oak: Esto se pone un poco humeante.

Merrick: Deja los chistes para los expertos Luke.

…

Asi termina este capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	68. Capitulo 68: Un golpe

Aprovechando este feriado, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Ah sí, respecto a un review que dejaron, la pelea no es por puntuación esta vez, terminara hasta que no haya más miembros de uno de los 2 equipos. Disfrútenlo.

…

Hola, aquí esta Block, con un repaso de lo que paso en el capítulo anterior. La lucha entre Espio y Bioplant ha sido muy interesante, cuando Bioplant utiliza una técnica ninja, el jutsu de humo viviente, para poder crear una criatura para ayudarlo en acabar con Espio. En lo general, yo prefiero pelear sin ayuda, pero en mi condición reciente, tal vez me deben echar una mano.

Sin embargo, Espio supo controlar la situación con buenos reflejos, pero todo cambio cuando Bioplant utilizo su clon de humo, creando una copia de Zoa tras haber metido uno de sus cigarrillos en su sangre, y créanme chicos, que es bueno que no estén en los zapatos de Espio, ya que él, ha tratado de cegar a sus rivales con unas bombas de humo, pero lo que cometió fue un error muy gordo, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Después de que Bioplant hubiera creado otras 2 criaturas más, se dispone a crear un clon de humo en forma de Espio tras haber conseguido un poco de su sangre de una herida que le causo en el cuerpo, Pero que pasara ahora, ¿Cómo resolverá Espio esta situación grave, y yo me sacare el parche que tengo en la cara por parte del zorro dormilón? A que estamos esperando, vayamos a averiguarlo.

…

Capítulo 68: Un golpe entre la victoria y la derrota.

Ambos Espios se lanzaban patadas y puñetazos para así tratar de noquear a su rival, pero solo conseguían interceptar cada uno de sus ataques. Luego, Zoa se lanzó hacia el con sus garras afiladas, y este pego un salto para esquivarlo. Sin embargo, uno de los monstruos apareció frente a él, y le lanzo un puñetazo en el vientre para lanzarlo lejos, pero fue interceptado por otro monstruo quien lo estampo en el suelo de un puñetazo.

…

"Espio, apenas es capaz de esquivar los ataques." Dijo Merrick sorprendido.

"El problema es que nunca se ha enfrentado contra 5 a la vez." Agrego Vector.

"5, por como lo vapulean, parece que fueran más de 5." Dijo Fiona.

"Bioplant debe tener un punto débil, solo tiene que concentrarse para poder averiguarlo." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Es muy difícil concentrarse mientras se lucha al mismo tiempo." Dijo Omega.

"Solo podemos ver y esperar a que un milagro suceda." Dijo Merrick tristemente.

…

"Amo Lion, eso no me parece justo, son 5 contra 1." Dijo Byako de mal humor.

"No podemos quejarnos, esas criaturas son parte de la técnica especial de Bioplant." Dijo Lion sin poder hacer nada.

…

"Je je, es una verdadera pena que no puedas enfrentarte a una verdadera amenaza como yo." Decía Bioplant, mientras que sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos dos esferas violeta, "Sin embargo, ya me canse de jugar contigo, así que tomare medidas, y usare mi humo venenoso." Dijo lanzando las esferas al suelo, soltando una enorme cortina de humo violeta.

"Bioplant, ha lanzado dos bombas de humo, parece que tiene pensado crear a otras 2 criaturas más." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Esto no me gusta." Dijo Cosmo en pánico.

"Así es, esas criaturas son peligrosas, pero si agrega más entonces lo van a matar." Dijo Galaxina.

"Tranquilas, recuerden que el solo puede crear hasta 7 monstruos de humo, ese es su límite de poder." Dijo Block.

"Solo espero que no sean peligrosos." Pidió Ana en su preocupación.

…

Lentamente, el humo era inhalado por Bioplant, hasta que el ultimo rastro quedo dentro de su cuerpo. Luego, el humo fue expulsado de sus orificios ha muy alta presión, y rápidamente comenzó a tomar forma. El humo formo 4 patas con garras largas, sus cuerpos eran parecidos a los de una serpiente, no poseían brazos, y aparecían 3 cabezas largas y amenazadoras. En un instante, el humo tomo forma sólida, y de ahí aparecieron dos hidras de 3 cabezas, con una mezcla de colores verde en su piel.

"Saludas a mis monstruos hidra, sus colmillos secretan el veneno con lo que fueron creados, dañando irremediablemente el sistema nervioso de sus víctimas, prepárate porque te van a mandar al infierno." Dijo Bioplant chasqueando los dedos.

Como si fuese una orden, los monstruos hidra fueron a la zona de batalla, lanzando sus mordidas hacia el camaleón. Sin embargo, Espio logro saltar para poder evadirlos. Luego, le dio un puñetazo a Zoa en el rostro, ocasionando que se desprendieran varios de sus colmillos. Detrás de él, la criatura lanzo sus puños al suelo, pero Espio había desaparecido, pero no era del todo cierto, ya que Espio estaba sobre su cabeza tratando de recobrar el aliento.

El monstruo más grande lanzo un puñetazo hacia él, pero Espio salto para evadirlo, y accidentalmente había golpeado a su compañero. La hidra lanzo una de sus cabezas, pero rápidamente saco un Kunai de sus muñequeras, y tras evadir la mordida, le corto la cabeza de un corte, lanzando un gran chorro de sangre a su alrededor, y un poco cantidad cayó encima de él. Sin embargo, el sangrado se había detenido, y en un instante, 2 cabezas reemplazaron a la anterior.

"Espio le está dando a los monstruos de Bioplant una dura pelea, aunque creo que Espio esté llegando a su punto limite." Dijo Bocoe por el micrófono.

"El tiempo lo dirá Bocoe, el tiempo lo dirá." Afirmo Decoe.

...

"¿Cómo fue que hizo ese truco?" Pregunto Narcissus sorprendido.

"Es el refrán, corta una cabeza, y 2 más la reemplazaran." Dijo Kimera.

"Eso te lo has inventado, ¿No Kimera?" Pregunto Bay Leaf dudoso.

"Bueno, no signifique que no he explicado su poder." Dijo Kimera de mala gana.

…

Espio se estaba comenzando a cansar, una lucha contra un grupo de monstruos puede ser muy agotador para él, pero tenía que haber una manera de poder derrotar a su rival. Sin embargo, algo le había ocurrido, su visión se estaba nublando, y sentía que los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a dormirse.

"_Que me está pasando, oh no, es la sangre de la hidra, también estaba envenenada."_ Decía en su mente, mientras miraba que la sangre de la hidra había caído en el corte de la navaja de Bioplant.

"El veneno de la hidra te matara en tan solo 3 días. Sin embargo, si te esfuerzas en tus movimientos, su efecto será más rápido." Dijo Bioplant, mientras iba a chasquear los dedos.

Espio trato de pensar lo más rápido que pudo. Hasta que notó algo en su kunai, parte de la sangre de la hidra estaba goteando en ella, y en ese instante, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Las criaturas se lanzaron hacia él, pero Espio uso su técnica ninja más famosa, y desapareció rápidamente.

"Oh, vean eso, Espio utilizo su técnica de invisibilidad para así ocultarse, ¿pero podrá hacerlo por siempre?" Se preguntaba Decoe.

Las criaturas pusieron su nariz a trabajar, mientras que Zoa y el clon de Espio fueron con Bioplant por si llegase a hacer un ataque sorpresa. Bioplant estaba observando a su alrededor, con su navaja lista para matar a su enemigo.

"Vamos, lagartija, donde te has metido, mi cuchillo quiere tu sangre fresca." Dijo Bioplant macabramente.

De pronto, 3 destellos salieron del techo, y resultaron ser 3 shurikens con rumbo hacia Bioplant, pero Zoa y Espio los habían bloqueado sin ningún problema. Luego, un kunai fue lanzado desde el otro extremo del estadio, y encesto justo en la espalda de Zoa, atravesándole sin problemas. Mientras que Zoa, se desplomo al suelo sin vida, convirtiéndose nuevamente en el humo.

Bioplant, saco el kunai incrustado en el suelo, y simplemente sonreía.

"Aprovechaste el veneno de la hidra en este kunai, y mataste al clon de Zoa con la guardia baja, es un buen movimiento, pero no te funcionara 2 veces seguidas." Dijo Bioplant a los 4 vientos.

Repentinamente, varios shuriken fueron lanzados en diferentes direcciones, y se incrustaban uno por uno en el suelo, pero ninguno le había atinado a Bioplant, más bien lo estaban rodeando.

"¿Cuál es tu blanco exactamente…? ¡AHÍ ESTAS!" Grito de golpe lanzando su kunai por el lado izquierdo suyo.

El kunai fue retenido por Espio, pero por desgracia las criaturas ya sabían dónde estaban, y fueron todos contra él. La hidra de 4 cabezas fue la primera en lanzar el golpe, pero Espio logro saltar para aterrizar encima de él. En un rápido movimiento, le hizo a la hidra un corte profundo en la espalda, llevándose gran parte de su sangre a la vez.

Espio, ya estaba preparado, ahora el golpe final. Rápidamente, se volvió visible, y fue contra Bioplant, tras el camino esquivaba a los monstruos que hacían cualquier cosa de pararlo. El clon de Espio fue el último en tratar de frenarle, pero en un rápido movimiento, consiguió eludirlo, más aun, el clon se impactó con uno de los monstruos que estaba detrás de él.

"¡Ven acá, lagartija, te voy a enseñar a respetarme!" Grito Bioplant, con su navaja lista para atravesarlo.

"Activación." Dijo Espio en silencio, mientras saco otro kunai de sus muñequeras.

Las shuriken, explotaron fuertemente, levantando una gran nube de humo. Todo fue cubierto por el humo negro denso, y nadie pudo ver lo que había ocurrido.

"Decoe, ¿Puedes ver lo que paso exactamente?" Pregunto Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Absolutamente nada, el humo bloqueo por completo lo que paso." Respondió Decoe.

El humo desaparecía lentamente, y las imágenes comenzaban a verse claramente. Espio había lanzado su kunai hacia el pecho de Bioplant, quien se había quedado completamente en silencio. Sin embargo, el clon de Espio apareció detrás del propio Espio, quien le había encestado un kunai en su cintura, pero su clon le habían atravesado el cráneo con el segundo kunai de Espio, en cuanto a los monstruos, todos se quedaron completamente inmóviles, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Pero algo ocurrió, los monstruos habían desaparecido tras una cortina de humo, y Bioplant había caído al suelo, ocasionando un ruido sordo. En cuanto a Espio, también se desplomo al suelo, completamente inconsciente. Decoe fue rápidamente hacia Espio, y se acercó hacia el para comprobar su estado, y fue un milagro, Espio aún seguía respirando. Luego paso hacia Bioplant, y aunque le había atravesado el corazón, todavía seguía con vida.

"Ambos competidores están todavía con vida. Sin embargo, ya no pueden pelear más, por lo tanto esta pelea queda anulada." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

Mientras la pantalla mostraba el resultado, como las imágenes de ambos peleadores se oscurecieron, un grupo de eggbots los llevaron a la enfermería.

…

"Fue una batalla asombrosa." Dijo Block ante tal resultado.

"Solo espero que Espio esté bien." Dijo Cosmo preocupada.

"Oye, es uno de los luchadores de la libertad, ha estado en peores situaciones, bueno eso creo." Dijo Bloc, ya que conocía muy poco de ese miembro de los chaotix.

"Solo le darán un antídoto contra el veneno, después tendrá que guardar cama." Dijo Ana.

…

El equipo Falconius solo le quedaban 2 miembros de su equipo, pero la pelea terminaría hasta que no hubiera más miembros de su equipo para poder pelear, y Lilith no perdió más tiempo. Lanzo los dados al aire, y en un instante se detuvieron, mostrando la imagen de Lilith del equipo Falconius, y el asterisco para el equipo Dark.

"Cualquiera del equipo Dark, y Lilith del equipo Falconius." Proclamo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Je, por fin es mi turno." Dijo Lilith mostrándose muy confiada.

De repente, varios carteles aparecían en las gradas, y trompetas alentaban a Lilith. Se trataba de su club de fans, que a diferencia de cualquier club, estaban perdidamente enamorados de Lilith.

"¡VAMOS LILITH, TU PUEDES HACERLO!" Grito uno de los espectadores.

"Ay, pero no mates a Fiona." Pidió uno con rasgos de pingüino.

"Ay, si, ella también está muy buena." Dijo otro con los ojos en forma de corazones.

"Creo que para la próxima vez, tenemos que fijarnos en la cantidad de fanáticos que tienen los equipos Decoe." Dijo Bocoe observando los alrededores.

"¡Ya cállense, montón de locos y chiflados, este es un lugar sagrado para los que vinieron a pelear!" Grito Vector ante la situación.

"¡OYE, TU, CARA DE REPTIL PRIMITIVO!" Llamo Lilith en voz alta.

Todos ignoraron su llamado, mientras que a Vector le había captado su atención.

"¿Que, me hablas a mí?" Pregunto inocentemente.

"Si, tu, acaso ya no estas aburrido de estar mirando las peleas de tus compañeros." Dijo en broma.

"¿Qué? ¡A quien le dijiste cara de reptil primitivo, te voy a…!" Gritaba Vector, mientras iba rápidamente hacia donde estaba, dispuesto a comenzar su pelea.

"Ella es mía." Dijo Merrick.

"No, yo quiero pelear contra ella." Dijo Dark Oak.

Vector simplemente se cayó de la plataforma ante tales comentarios.

"Detesto admitirlo, pero ella parece más fuerte que sus compañeros." Dijo Omega.

"Si, y por eso debes descansar Omega." Pidió Merrick dando un paso al frente.

"Merrick, la última chica a la que me enfrente era muy débil, al menos tengoque ser yo quien pruebe sus habilidades." Contrarresto Dark Oak.

"Esperen un momento, yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados ante tal insulto que le hizo a mi carita." Les dijo Vector a su grupo.

"Yo iré." Dijo Omega.

"Espera, iré yo." Contrarresto Merrick.

"No, iré yo." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Ni hablar, yo iré." Dijo Vector imponiéndose fuertemente.

Los 4 tenian miradas desafiantes a cada uno de ellos, pero fue un suspiro de Merrick quien capto la atención de todos.

"Resolvámoslo con un piedra, papel y tijera."

"Que buena idea, nada mejor que un juego de azar." Concordó Vector con el puño listo para jugar.

"Piedra, papel y tijera, ¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Dark Oak confundido.

"Si, que es eso." Dijo Omega.

"¿No saben que es piedra, papel y tijera?" Pregunto Vector impactado.

"Si lo preguntamos es porque no lo sabemos, tonto." Dijo Dark Oak enojado.

"Es un juego muy simple, esto es piedra, esto es papel, esto es tijera." Explico Merrick indicándole con la mano las formas.

"Suena muy absurdo." Dijo Dark Oak.

"¿Entendieron los dos?" Pregunto en broma Vector.

"No somos tontos, como tú." Dijo omega.

"Ah sí, y los novatos solo pueden usar papel." Mintió el cocodrilo.

"Está bien." Dijeron ambos al unísono.

"Espera Vector, no le mientas, o te puede ir mal." Pidió Merrick enojado.

Los 4 se pusieron en posición, y listos para jugar.

"Piedra, papel y tijera." Dijeron los 4, mientras que Merrick, Omega y Dark Oak mostraron piedra, en cambio Vector mostro papel.

"Bien, he ganado." Dijo Vector en señal de victoria.

"Engarróteseme ahí, abriste la mano antes que nosotros." Dijo Omega, provocando que Vector se quedara petrificado.

"Oye tú, si dices que eres apenas un principiante, ¿Cómo fue que supiste ese truco?" Pregunto Vector todavía sorprendido.

"No subestimes a una maquina como yo, cocodrilo." Dijo Omega.

"Piedra, papel y tijera, piedra papel y tijera, piedra, papel y tijera, piedra, papel y tijera…" Decían los 4 miembros mientras repetían el juego una y otra vez para conseguir al ganador.

"Parece que el equipo Dark está decidiendo quien será el que peleara jugando piedra, papel y tijeras, ¿será este algún plan suyo?" Relato Bocoe por el micrófono.

El juego duro bastante tiempo, pero todo debía terminar.

"¡Piedra, papel…!" Gritaron los 4 a la vez, "¡…y tijera!" Terminaron con Merrick, Omega y Dark Oak con tijeras, mientras que Vector uso piedra para poder derrotarlos.

"¡MUY BIEN, HE GANADO POR FIN!" Grito en regocijo por su victoria.

"Rayos." Dijo Merrick mirando la mano que hizo tijera, en cuanto a Omega y Dark Oak, simplemente maldijeron en silencio.

"El equipo Dark, finalmente ha decidido después de una larga batalla de piedra, papel y tijera, el afortunado es Vector." Dijo Bocoe.

Lilith saco en un instante un extraño velo negro largo, más largo y grande que su propio cuerpo, mientras esperaba ansiosamente a su rival.

"Cuando se trata de piedra papel y tijera, yo soy el master, cuidado Lilith porque pronto vas a perder." Dijo Vector abanicando los brazos un par de veces, antes de subir a la plataforma.

"Te estoy esperando reptil." Dijo Lilith sin dejar de sonreírle.

"No tendrás ningún problema si él es tu rival." Dijo uno de sus fanáticos.

"si, él es el bufón del equipo Dark." Afirmo otro de sus fanáticos.

"Por mi pueden gritar todo lo que quieran, no necesito de un público, mientras la señora Vanilla este mirándome por televisión con eso me basta, ya que ella me da la fuerza para poder ganar." Dijo vector con una sonrisa triunfal.

Lilith solamente lo miraba decepcionada, pero no podía evitar sonreírle ante tales cosas graciosas, ¿Qué ocurrirá en esta pelea? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Bones: Al parecer, Lilith es diferente a los demás miembros de su equipo.

Bay Leaf: Así es, su agilidad y habilidades de pelea son muy grandes.

Block: Pero hay algo extraño en ese velo que saco, me trae muy mala espina.

En el próximo capítulo: El velo tele transportador.

Vector: No me voy a dejar vencer por una niñata.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	69. Capitulo 69: El velo

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Buenos días, les habla Kronos, y les traigo el repaso de lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior. La batalla entre Espio y Bioplant fue una tremenda pelea, ya que Espio estaba sucumbiendo a un ataque de múltiples guerreros de Bioplant, y la situación se complicó, cuando Bioplant absorbió su humo venenoso para poder crear dos hidras de 3 cabezas, poniendo a Espio en un 8 contra 1.

Sin embargo, Espio utilizo sus técnicas ninjas, para poder darle la vuelta a la situación, pero tras haber recibido un poco del veneno de una de las hidras, no tuvo otra opción que lanzar un ataque supremo, que desencadeno una batalla sin decisión para ambos. Tras llevarlos a la enfermería, la batalla retomo sus andanzas, y ahora era el turno de Lilith de luchar.

El equipo Dark decidió quien sería su retador con una ardua batalla de piedra, papel y tijeras, terminando con Vector el ganador absoluto, pero quien será el ganador de este encuentro, vayamos a averiguarlo.

…

Capítulo 69: El velo tele transportador.

Ambos contendientes se preparaban para su batalla, y mientras Lilith observaba a Vector, además de ser aclamado por sus fanáticos, Vector solo le daba una sonrisa de supremacía.

"Sabes, es una verdadera lástima que te enfrentes a mi Lilith, porque pienso mandarte al hospital en camilla por lo que le hizo tu compañero a Espio." Dijo Vector sonriéndole todavía.

"¡NOOOOO!" Grito uno de sus fanáticos con características de un gato.

"¡TE HARE TRIZAS SI LE TOCAS UNO SOLO DE SUS CABELLOS!" Grito otro con forma humana.

"¡SOLO ERES UN LAGARTO BOCON!" Insulto otro espectador, ocasionando que Vector se enojara aún más.

"¡YA CALLENSEEE, MONTON DE LOCOS, ESTE ES UN LUGAR SAGRADOO!" Grito Vector a los 4 vientos, y con varias venas hinchadas, mientras varios le sacaron la lengua.

"Je, te voy a eliminar rápidamente, no tolero ver tu horrenda cara." Dijo moviendo su velo hacia un lado.

"¿COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTARME ASI? ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!" Grito con los puños listos.

Mientras se ponían en posición de combate, Vector se centró muy bien en el objetivo.

"_Si la señora Vanilla me está viendo desde su televisor, entonces no tendré ningún problema, voy a derrotarla."_ Dijo en su mente.

…

"Vecotr, Vector." Llamo charmy mientras revoloteaba alrededor de las afueras del hotel, con una bolsa en su mano derecha, "¿Adónde se habrá metido? Vanilla mando varios bocadillos para él y los demás, y ya solo me falta darle esta bolsa."

Mientras Charmy aterrizaba al suelo, el simplemente observo la bolsa que tenía en sus manos.

"Ni hablar, me los tendré que comer yo mismo." Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

…

"La cuarta pelea, será entre Vector, y Lilith, ¡Comiencen!" Anuncio finalmente Decoe.

Vector se abalanzo hacia ella a toda velocidad, y pego un salto para propinarle un puñetazo.

"Ya te tengo." Dijo en señal de victoria.

Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue atravesarla como si fuera un holograma, que desapareció ante el contacto, y apareció justo detrás de él.

"Esa era mi sombra." Dijo burlándose de él.

Vector dio un leve gruñido y retomo su ataque hacia Lilith, que término siendo el mismo resultado, pero fue por poco tiempo, ya que Vector se lanzó hacia ella por cuarta vez, y Lilith esquivaba con gracia todos sus golpes.

"Vector ataca torpemente a Lilith, pero ni siquiera la roza." Dijo Bocoe que golpeaba su mesa en la impaciencia de esta lucha.

…

"Vector es un tarado." Dijo Fiona.

"así es, esquiva sus movimientos fácilmente." Agrego Merrick.

"Los adivina muy fácilmente." Afirmo Dark Oak.

Vector se estaba empezando a cansar, y en loa seguidilla de golpes, solo conseguía enfurecerse cada vez más.

"¡MALDITA SEA, ESTATE QUIETA MUJERSUELA!" Gritaba en la rabia.

El último golpe que lanzo Vector, hizo que Lilith pegara un salto con voltereta, pero en la evasión, tuvo que soltar su velo para poyarse con su mano derecha en la cabeza de Vector muy fuertemente, impulsándose con la misma mano para así saltar, y caer detrás de él, muy lejos desde donde estaba, retomando el velo que no se había arruinado.

Mientras sus fanáticos aclamaban su gran movimiento, Vector simplemente se enojó ante lo que hizo.

"¡Desgraciada…!" Maldijo en voz baja, mientras se podía ver la huella de la mano de Lilith en su cabeza, "¡Maldita, usaste mi cabeza como una plataforma!" Dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia ella.

Mientras Vector se lanzó nuevamente hacia ella, Lilith solo tuvo que evadirlo de nuevo, pero fue un lanzallamas de Vector lo que provoco que diera un buen salto al aire, mirándolo con una mala cara. En un rápido movimiento, Lilith lanzo su velo hacia Vector. Vecotr trato de quemarlo con su lanza llamas, pero consiguió esquivarlo sin problemas, y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el Vector lo rodeara completamente, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, que aun podía ser visible a través del velo.

"¿Qué diablos haces? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Grito fuertemente, mientras su cuerpo desapareció en el velo, y su grito no fuera escuchable, "¿QUE SUCEDEEEE?!" Preguntaba mientras caía hacia un vórtice de colores.

Mientras el velo regreso hacia Lilith, el público quedo impresionado ante tal movimiento.

…

"Ha desaparecido." Dijo Narcissus.

"No puedo sentir el aroma de Vector." Dijo Kimera impactado.

"Significa que fue tele transportado." Afirmo Bay Leaf.

…

"¿Desapareció, está fuera de la plataforma, debo comenzar el conteo?" Se preguntaba Decoe tratando de tomar una decisión.

"No tiene caso contar, el velo transportador, lo ha llevado a otro sitio." Dijo mostrando su velo a todo el público, "Este velo rompe las cortinas de la realidad, y quienes son envueltos, son tele transportado hacia otro lugar, el centro de la tierra, el infierno, pero de algo estoy muy segura, no será agradable donde lo haya llevado mi velo." Explico mostrando una gran sonrisa.

"Decoe, toma una decisión, por favor." Pidió su compañero Bocoe.

"Bueno, considero que Vector fue derrotado, por lo tanto la victoria es de Lilith." Proclamo Decoe, ocasionando que sus fanáticos gritaran alegres.

Mientras Lilith observaba su grupo de fanáticos, simplemente les guiño un ojo, ocasionando que algunos se desmayaran.

"Creo que es hora de tomar las cosas en serio." Dijo Lilith lanzando su velo a un lado.

…

Vector parecía caer en un abismo sin fin, sentía como su cuerpo se moldeaba como si fuese de arcilla. El oscuro abismo fue cubierto de cientos de luces amarrillas, pero Vector solo podía gritar mientras seguía cayendo. Mientras tanto, en el hotel se podía ver algo extraño, las nueves fueron apareciendo, y se tornaron negras, como si estaba a punto de llover, y los truenos parecían predecir una fuerte tormenta.

"Oigan, se supone que no iba a llover para hoy." Dijo Charmy mientras saboreaba un panque de chocolate.

De pronto las nubes se abrieron, expulsando a Vector del abismo, pero el solo gritaba presa del pánico. Mientras Vector veía que la visión del lugar era más clara, vio como aun caía del cielo a la tierra.

"¡QUE, QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?! ¡AH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Gritaba fuertemente, mientras que en la caída se podían ver varias lágrimas del miedo, y el impacto fue fuerte, ocasionando que se levantara una gran cantidad de polvo.

Vector se había impactado en el suelo, pero afortunadamente, Charmy estaba justo encima de él para amortiguar un poco su caída, y mientras se levantaba, simplemente se frotaba la nuca en el dolor.

"Ay, pero que tortazo me di, eh, ¿Dónde estoy?" Se preguntó de golpe mientras observaba los alrededores.

"¡VECTOOOOR!" Llamo una voz de uno de los balcones, y vio que se trataba de su amigo Sonic, "¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí, y por qué caíste repentinamente del cielo?" Pregunto Sonic en broma.

"¿Sonic, tu que estás haciendo ahí? Yo estaba luchando contra Lilith, y entonces…" Empezaba a hablar Vector hasta que le llamo la atención un silbido.

"Eres un cocodrilo muy resistente Vector, pero por desgracia dejaste que Lilith ganara la pelea." Dijo Block desde un balcón.

"¿Qué? ¡ESA MUJERCUELA ME TRANSPORTO HASTA EL HOTEL, JURO QUE ME LAS VA A PAGAR!" Grito Vector, mientras corría hacia el estadio.

"Ay, ¿alguien me ayuda?" Pidió Charmy desde el suelo, que al parecer no se podía levantar.

…

Lilith tomo los dados, y los lanzo al aire para rodar en el suelo, y al detenerse aparecieron la imagen de un asterisco para el equipo Falconius, y la imagen de Dark Oak para el equipo Dark.

"Cualquiera del equipo Falconius, y Dark Oak del equipo Dark." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Yo seguiré peleando, que pase mi siguiente oponente." Exigió Lilith sin dejar de sonreír.

"Je, lamentaras haber pedido eso." Dijo Dark Oak, mientras subía a la plataforma tranquilamente.

En un instante, ambos estaban frente a frente.

"Creo que primero me preparare contra ti, después de todo eres más fuerte que ese cara de reptil." Dijo Lilith.

"Adelante, has lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que perderás este encuentro." Afirmo Dark Oak apareciendo su espada.

Lilith solamente sonrió, mientras hizo aparecer una especie de aditamento alrededor de su cuerpo, más una espada simple, tipo de caballero medieval, y una especie de guante de metal rojo y dorado en su mano derecha.

"Objetos mágicos listos, amplificador de poder, espada hoja del fénix, y el guantelete sónico." Dijo Lilith a cada una de sus armas, "Amplificador de poder, incrementa mis habilidades en un 60% al poder original que poseo, es bueno con la habilidad que yo poseo."

"¿Habilidad?" Pregunto Dark Oak.

"Es igual a la habilidad de transformación de los sedrianos como tú, si oí mucho de ustedes, y sé que no estas peleando con tu máximo poder." Explico Lilith con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio crees que sabes todo de mi especie?" Pregunto en tono de broma.

"Bastante para saber que puedes transformarte en forma de bestia para así destruir a tus rivales, pero no lo haces porque no quieres arriesgar tu estúpida vida, es lógico para un cobarde como tú."

Dark Oak simplemente se enojó ante tal insulto, el gran metarex, siendo llamado cobarde, Dark Oak tenía el deseo de arrancarle su lengua para que se quedara muda para siempre.

"Sin embargo, la diferencia entre ustedes y yo, es que puedo transformarme sin arriesgar mi vida, siempre y cuando supere mis poderes originales." Mientras hablaba Lilith comenzó a cambiar el color de sus ojos, "Y estas apunto de averiguarlo."

…

"¡VAMOS PADRE, MACHACA A ESA MUJERSUELA, HAZLA PEDAZOS!" Animo Ana en voz alta.

"Ana, habla en voz más baja, creo que me dejaste sordo." Dijo Block con una mano cubriendo su oreja.

"Si, que Charmy está tratando de recobrar la conciencia" Pidió Cosmo mientras miraba a Charmy tumbado en el suelo con algunos parches en su cuerpo.

"Creo que será imposible." Dijo Galaxina mientras se le escapaba una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"¡DARK OAK, HAZLA PEDAZOS, QUE NO INSULTE A NUESTRA FAMILIA NUNCA MAS!" Volvió a gritar Ana.

…

Lilith estaba sufriendo una transformación rápida, incrementaba un poco de tamaño, mientras los músculos de su cuerpo crecieron en densidad y resistencia, al menos su ropa no fue destruida en el proceso.

"Forma de batalla, modo Hércules." Dijo Lilith a su nueva forma.

"No me hagas reír, apenas necesitare mi espada para poder cortarte." Dijo Dark Oak listo para atravesarla.

"¡La quinta pelea, será entre Lilith y Dark Oak, Comiencen!" Proclamo Decoe por el micrófono.

La batalla de Dark Oak iba a comenzar, y Lilith ya estaba lista para comenzar a luchar, ¿Qué otros trucos tendrá? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Bay Leaf: Tenga cuidado señor Luke, esa Lilith usa otros trucos en sus otras dos armas.

Narcissus: Esta rival es diferente a los demás que hemos visto.

Dark Oak: No será gran problema.

En el próximo capítulo: Rayo solar.

Bones. Esto iluminara las cosas mucho.

Kimera: ¿Qué te dije sobre hacer chistes con los títulos?

Bones: Debo reírme un poco.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	70. Capitulo 70: Rayo solar

Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Ana: Buenos días, aquí esta Ana, y lista para hacer un repaso de lo que paso en el capítulo anterior.

En la cuarta pelea del equipo Dark contra el equipo Falconius, Lilith se enfrentó contra Vector, quien ha demostrado no ser un rival digno para ella, y tras haberse divertido con él, utiliza su velo tele transportador, desapareciendo a Vector del estadio por completo, pero no desapareció para siempre, ya que Vector fue tele transportado para que cayera del cielo, al hotel del torneo, y fue mala suerte para Charmy, ya que tuvo que amortiguar su caída, y ahora está recuperándose del impacto en la habitación del equipo Delta.

Mientras Vector, regresa lo antes posible al torneo, se está realizando la quinta pelea, entre Lilith y Dark Oak. Lilith se confía esta vez, ya que comienza a insultar no solo a Dark Oak, sino también a su especie, más le vale que mi padre sepa como coserle la boca por lo que dijo.

Lilith ha sacado 3 objetos mágicos, la espada hoja del fénix, el guantelete sónico, y el amplificador de poder, que es el primer objeto a utilizar, y no solo incremento su poder, sino que ha obtenido una cantidad enorme de músculos, ¿Qué poderes tendrán sus otros 2 objetos?

A que estamos esperando, es hora de averiguarlo.

…

Capítulo 70: Rayo solar.

Dark Oak se lanzó con su espada al frente, listo para poder cortarla, pero Lilith solo metió su espada en su espalda, y se puso en la defensiva, con los brazos al frente, y sin moverse de su posición, recibió el espadazo, pero este no le hizo ni un rasguño.

"¿Como?" Pregunto Dark Oak sorprendido, provocándole una sonrisa a Lilith.

Dark Oak no se detuvo, y continuo lanzando una serie de ataques a su cuerpo, pero no conseguía ni siquiera hacerle un corte en su cuerpo.

"Dark Oak está realizando una serie de ataques con su espada, pero Lilith solo tiene que ponerse en defensiva para que no le haga ni un rasguño a su cuerpo." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

"Lilith posee una defensa que ni el propio Dark Oak puede ser capaz de abatir." Agrego Bocoe por el micrófono.

…

"Por todos mis músculos, Lilith está utilizando una de las técnicas de defensa de mis generaciones pasadas." Dijo Block recordando a varios guerreros hacer la misma posición.

"¿Puedo preguntar cuál es?" Pidió Galaxina interesada.

"No lo ves Galaxina, sus cuerpo ahora posee una enorme cantidad de músculos, y en base a esa cantidad sus ataques pueden ser más mortíferos que el de cualquier luchador, pero no solo pueden usarse para atacar, sino también para defenderse."

"Es el mayor cumplido que he escuchado de tu boca." Afirmo Ana.

"Y no hay ningún movimiento defensivo mejor que el que estamos viendo ahora, la cortina de musculo, Lilith esta flexionando tan firmemente los músculos que absorben el daño de todos los golpes, es igual a pegarle a un trozo de carne de vaca, pero también puede volverlos tan duros que puede desviar el recorrido de una flecha puntiaguda, o la hoja afilada de una espada." Explico Block.

"Me parece que has exagerado un poquito." Dijo Cosmo crédula.

"Dejen de interrumpirme por favor, en los muros de mi reino conto que uno de mis antepasados uso esa técnica durante 4 días y 4 noches para poder sobrevivir al ataque de 20 de sus guerreros más poderosos, pero jamás pensé que Lilith podía saber esa técnica de defensa tan efectiva, todo indica que es una rival con buenos trucos, Dark Oak va a tener que cambiar de táctica si desea hacerle algún daño más severo." Termino de explicar Block con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cara.

"No sé ustedes, pero ese movimiento de defensa es muy fácil de imitar." Dijo Galaxina observando detenidamente.

"Hasta un niño podría aprender a hacer la cortina de musculo." Dijo Ana.

Intentando probar lo que dijo, Chamry ahora consciente intento hacer la cortina de musculo, y en pocos segundos parecía como si estuviese hecho de roca, pero Ana probo que era muy fácil de romper ya que lo golpeo con la hoja de su espada, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

…

"Maldita sea, no consigo hacerle daño." Maldijo Dark Oak a su defensa.

"Pues para Luke, lo único que vas a conseguir con eso es agotarte haciendo eso." Pidió Merrick en voz alta.

Dark Oak termino su seguidilla de ataques, y mientras tomaba distancia, Lilith sonrió ante la situación.

"Es momento de que pase al ataque." Dijo Lilith poniéndose en posición de combate, y lanzándose hacia Dark Oak, lanzándole una seguidilla de puñetazos.

Dark Oak conseguía interceptar sus ataques, pero todo cambio cuando recibió un golpe del guantelete sónico en la cara, impulsándolo bien lejos. Dark Oak incrusto su espada en el suelo, para poder frenar rápidamente, pero no pudo reaccionar ante un segundo golpe en la espalda por parte de Lilith, que lo mando lejos, y dejando su espada en el proceso.

"Lilith ha dejado a Dark Oak sin espada, ahora tendrá que pelear con los puños." Dijo Bocoe por el micrófono.

"La cosa no pinta nada bien para el gran rey de los metarex." Afirmo Decoe.

…

"Lilith le está dando muy buena pelea." Dijo Kimera.

"Es muy diferente a Natasha." Confirmo Narcissus.

"Pero eso no significa que sea más fuerte que él." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Lo dudo, mientras use la cortina de musculo, Dark Oak no podrá ni dañarla un poco." Dijo Kimera.

"La cortina de musculo es una ilusión, una pantalla de humo por así decirlo, Dark Oak analiza detenidamente a su rival, y ejecuta la estrategia más aceptable para destruir las técnicas del rival, por eso es que nadie ha sido capaz de derrotarlo en las guerras metarex." Explico Bay Leaf.

"Es cierto, lo que parece imposible para cualquiera, para Dark Oak siempre habrá una manera de dar la vuelta a la situación." Concordó Narcissus.

"Solo espero que no se equivoquen." Pidió Kimera.

…

Dark Oak observo detenidamente a Lilith, parecía que analizaba detenidamente la situación.

"_La defensa que tiene es muy efectiva, los músculos fueron tan duros que no conseguí ni siquiera rasguñarles un poco, pero su posición de defensa tiene una pequeña debilidad."_ Dijo en su mente, mientras recordaba la posición de defensa de Lilith, _"Su defensa aunque sea fuerte posee un punto débil muy fácil de ver, y es justamente en el centro del pecho, donde sus brazos no los cubre completamente, en ese caso…"_

Dark Oak se puso en posición de combate, y Lilith sospechaba que algo iba a llegar a hacer. Rápidamente, Dark Oak pego un salto para encestarle a Lilith un puñetazo, pero Lilith volvió a usar la cortina de musculo para protegerse del golpe. En un rápido movimiento, Lilith se apartó de él, y se preparaba para su siguiente golpe.

Dark Oak simplemente recogió su espada incrustada en el suelo, y lanzo nuevamente otro ataque, pero Lilith reutilizo su cortina de musculo para recibir su próximo ataque. Dark Oak, pego un salto aun con rumbo hacia ella, y con la espada al frente, comenzó a girar como un torbellino de color purpura, dirigiéndose hacia Lilith.

"Dark Oak está utilizando una técnica increíble, parece que quiere causarle un agujero permanente en la cortina de musculo." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

"¡Meta torbellino perforador!" Grito ante su ataque.

Mientras ya estaba a pocos metros de ella, Lilith solamente sonrió ante la estupidez de su rival. De pronto, algo paso, Dark Oak había chocado contra una especie de campo de fuerza que tenía Lilith a su alrededor, y en un instante, el campo de fuerza dio un impulso de energía para poder lanzar a Dark Oak bien lejos, mientras aterrizaba en el suelo dejando de girar.

"Estúpido, la cortina de musculo era solamente la carnada, y como sospeche, caíste redondito en ello." Dijo riéndose ante la situación.

"Asombroso, Lilith consiguió usar una especie de escudo para así detener el ataque de su rival." Dijo Bocoe por el micrófono.

Dark Oak se preparaba para realizar un segundo intento, cuando algo le ocurrió, comenzó a sentirse mareado, sentía como todo daba vueltas, y tuvo que apoyarse en una mano para no desplomarse completamente.

"Je, je, je, es el efecto secundario del guantelete sónico, cuando ejecuto un golpe certero a mi rival, me da la posibilidad de crear un campo de fuerza capaz de resistir cualquier ataque, pero cuando mi rival ataca dicho campo de fuerza, este rechaza su ataque con una onda sónica, mareando considerablemente al oponente." Explico Lilith mostrándole su guantelete, "La cortina de musculo es una defensa muy buena, pero su punto débil es fácil de deducir, así que tengo esta segunda defensa para poder evitar una ataque certero."

Lilith comenzó a caminar hacia Dark Oak, desenvainado su espada, listo para atravesarlo sin ningún signo de piedad. Dark Oak estaba aún mareado para poder concentrarse en la defensa. Cuando llego hasta el, Lilith lo pateo para que estuviera boca arriba, y poniéndose arriba de él, coloco su espada en posición a su brazo izquierdo.

"Escuche que tu armadura está hecha de un metal muy duro, ni siquiera el spin dash de Sonic fue capaz siquiera de agrietar a tus robots, voy a emplear un método más efectivo." Decía Lilith, mientras la espada estaba a solo unos centímetros de su brazo, "El metal de mi espada posee la habilidad de absorber mi energía para aumentar su filo, puede ser capaz de atravesar cualquier clase de aleación que existe en el mundo, pero para poder hacerlo, requiero de mucha energía, así que te matare rápidamente, pero primero te imposibilitare para que no puedas defenderte."

Lilith empujo su espada lentamente, y todos quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que vieron, la espada atravesó la armadura de Dark Oak derritiéndola como si fuese un pedazo de hielo, y tras llegar a su brazo, pudo oírse un grito de dolor por parte de Luke. Fue tan fuerte y desgarrador, que algunos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos ante tal acto de violencia.

Lilith sonrió ante el dolor que poseía su rival, y luego movió su espada de lado a lado para que sus gritos fuesen más fuertes y dolorosos.

"Debe ser increíblemente doloroso, ver como tu poderosa armadura fue atravesada por alguien tan sencilla como yo." Dijo en broma Lilith, "No cabe duda, de los miembros de tu equipo, tal vez seas el más lamentable del grupo, hasta Miles Prowers te hubiera derrotado con otro método mucho mejor para romper tu armadura que yo, solamente eres una pobre planta que quiere ver a su amada una vez más, pero lamentablemente, ese deseo será irrealizable."

Aunque no se pudo ver, Dark abrió enormemente los ojos, y tuvo un flash back repentino, un recuerdo de lo que paso unos meses antes del torneo.

…

_Todo paso fuera de su hogar, en la parte trasera de su casa, hace varios meses, los sedrianos estaban preparando ese sector para hacer una huerta, la tierra ya había sido levantada, y las semillas fueron compradas para poder empezar a cultivar, pero el mensaje de Damián aun retumbaba en su cabeza, tanto que lo distraía completamente._

"_Son las 11 de la noche, debe descansar por lo menos." Dijo una voz._

_Luke dio la vuelta para ver de dónde provino la voz. Se trataba de su compañero Bay Leaf, su piel era gris, el pelo de su cabeza era de color marrón, y llevaba una chaqueta verde oscuro._

"_No he podido dormir esta vez." Dijo retomando su mirada a las estrellas._

"_Solo quedan 2 meses para el torneo, y teníamos la esperanza de usar ese tiempo para empezar con la huerta." Dijo Bay Leaf._

"_Sería un buen método de avanzar hacia adelante, y poder empezar de nuevo, pero en base al torneo ya no sé qué debo hacer ahora." Dijo Luke, mientras observaba sus manos, "Estas manos han traído mucha muerte a muchos planetas y seres vivos, por causas que podían considerarse una verdadera locura."_

"_Fuimos segados por la maldad de las bestias en la batalla de greengate, todo paso por una decisión propia, que afecto tanto a nuestro planeta, como a nuestras familias."_

"_Jamás pase por esta idea en mi mente, pero el nacimiento de Sedriax fue por mis propios pecados, que afectaron a una única persona que amo mi hija con todo su corazón, convirtiéndolo en lo que es ahora, tanto en este tiempo, como en la otra línea." Mientras hablaba, ocurrió lo inconcebible, Luke estaba llorando, alguien tan duro y fuerte para ser el rey de los metarex, derramaba lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, "Cada vez que trato de dormir, soy atormentado por pesadillas, las personas que asesine y defraude, entre ellos… Hertia, a quien más he defraudado."_

"_No tiene que seguir atormentándose por lo que paso en el ayer." Pidió Bay Leaf._

"_Pero le defraude, traicione las tradiciones de los sedrianos, llevándolos a la extinción, aun no puedo olvidar su mirada de temor en ese entonces, su cuerpo temblaba ante mi maldad, y sus lágrimas corrían por su cara." Dijo recordando aquellos momentos, "Y desde que decidí vivir aquí, me jure no volver a usar mi armadura, y ayudaría a los habitantes de este mundo, aun si no confían en desconocidos todavía." Dijo Luke, cerrando las manos fuertemente, mientras dio un golpe en el suelo, "Pero ahora tengo que volver a usar ese traje maldito, y matar a seres vivientes una vez más, no me parece justo."_

"_La voluntad del destino a veces asusta, pero lo haces por una buena razón." Dijo Bay Leaf, poniendo una mano en su espalda para reconfortarlo, "Si ganas, podrás pedir cualquier tipo de deseo, sin importar lo difícil que sea, esta es una oportunidad de remediarnos, de revivir a todos los seres vivientes que hemos asesinado por nuestras ideas, y de volver a estar con lo que más anhelas en el mundo, aparte de tus hijas." Explico Bay Leaf._

_Luke no le tomo la mirada, simplemente agacho la cabeza, mientras trataba de razonar sus palabras, y mientras lo hacía, solamente cerro los ojos, y decidió levantarse para poder ir a cama._

"_Creo que mejor tratare de dormir." Decía mientras entro en su casa._

…

Luke no solamente luchaba para ver de regreso a Hertia, si no de revivir a todos aquellos que murieron por sus ideas absurdas, y eso le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para retomar la lucha. Lilith noto algo extraño en Dark Oak, como de un rápido movimiento, tuvo que retroceder de un salto, mientras que su espada se rompió en dos partes en base al golpe de Dark Oak con su mano derecha.

"Dark Oak, aún no se da por vencido, ahora tendrá pensado atacar a Lilith para dejarla imposibilitada." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"_Lilith lo ha atacado donde más le duele, ahora se ha metido con la verdadera bestia metarex."_ Dijo Bay Leaf en su mente.

…

Dark oak se puso en posición, poniendo su mano derecha al frente, sujetando su espada con la otra mano, lentamente comenzó a generarse una esfera de energía idéntica a la del sol, y esa bola cada vez crecía más y más.

"Dark Oak, está utilizando un ataque de energía, y es un ataque desconocido para muchos de nosotros."

…

"¿Qué tipo de energía es esa?" Pregunto block sorprendido.

"Esa es energía solar." Respondió Ana.

"¿Energía que… mortal?" Volvió a preguntar Block.

"No mortal, solar, nosotros los sedrianos dependemos de la vitamina D de la luz solar para recargar nuestras energías y sentirnos más revitalizados, pero esa energía solar puede ser utilizada como un arma de batalla para nosotros, siempre que el sedriano sepa controlar la cantidad que usa para que no se desmaye al terminar usarla, puede usarse tanto para atacar como para protección." Explico Galaxina.

"¿Acaso no solamente lo usan los hombres?" Pregunto Block intrigado.

"No es del todo cierto, también pueden usar las mujeres ese tipo de trucos, pero la diferencia está en el control de su energía." Respondió Ana.

"¿Y es peligroso?" Pregunto Charmy.

"Para alguien que sepa manejar su vitamina D a la perfección, si, lo es." Respondió Galaxina.

…

La bola de energía ya estaba lista, y Dark Oak necesitaba concentrarse en no fallar.

"Je, estúpido, no importa si ese es tu mejor ataque…" Decía mientras se preparaba para resistirlo, "Mientras posea el escudo del guantelete, no me podrás tocar." Dijo activando nuevamente su escudo.

"_Este ataque tendrá la mitad de mi poder, tu escudito no resistirá la enorme fuerza de mi ataque."_ Dijo en su mente, listo para disparar.

"Vamos, muéstrame de que eres capaz de hacer." Pidió a gritos que lanzara su ataque.

"Tú lo has querido… ¡RAYO SOLAAAAR!" Grito finalmente lanzando un gran rayo de energía solar hacia Lilith.

Lilith apareció su campo de fuerza, y al instante, el rayo choco con una fuerza indescriptible. Mientras el rayo solar continuaba saliendo de la mano de Dark Oak, Lilith comenzó a notar que su campo de fuerza se debilitaba, ya que comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente. En un rápido movimiento, Lilith utilizo su cortina de musculo, y cuando la burbuja se destruyó, su guantelete exploto en su mano. Resistiendo el dolor de su mano, Lilith continúo usando su cortina de musculo, hasta que el rayo solar disminuía en potencia, pero el empuje fue tan grande, que casi estaba a punto de salirse de la plataforma.

El rayo solar dejo de ser disparado, y Lilith tenía su cuerpo quemado por el poder, pero aun podía moverse lentamente, dando a la vez una de sus carcajadas.

"Pudiste destruir mi guantelete sónico, pero aún sigo aquí." Dijo Lilith, pero cuando abrió los ojos, Dark Oak había desaparecido, "¿Que, adonde te fuiste?" Pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

"¡Meta torbellino perforador!" Grito una voz en el aire.

Lilith observo al cielo, y vio como un remolino purpura se lanzaba hacia ella, y decidió interceptarla con la cortina de musculo. Sin embargo, el remolino cambio de dirección de golpe, y ataco a Lilith en la espalda, justo a la unión de su amplificador de poder. El ataque fue certero, Lilith había perdido su forma de Hércules, y fue impulsada hacia el otro sector de la plataforma. Decoe tuvo que hacerse a un lado, ya que venían en su dirección, y tras pegar un salto a la derecha, Lilith y Dark Oak se estrellaron contra el muro de concreto.

"Ese ataque fue sorprendente, aunque casi iba a llevarme conmigo en la trayectoria, Dark Oak consiguió derrotar a Lilith sin inconvenientes en su defensa." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Eso fue asombroso." Dijo Kimera.

"Solo espero que pueda regresar a la plataforma." Dijo Narcissus.

"Lo dudo mucho." Afirmo Bay Leaf.

Eres muy bueno Luke, perdón quiero decir Dark Oak." Dijo Vector que había estado mirando desde la parte más alta del estadio desde que había llegado finalmente.

…

El humo lentamente se desvanecía, y Dark Oak comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia la plataforma. Mientras que Lilith estaba inconsciente, tendida en un montón de escombros.

"Ambos están fuera de la plataforma, iniciare el conteo, 1…" Comenzaba a contar Decoe.

"Por fin consiguió derrotar (2) a Lilith." Dijo Merrick con una sonrisa.

"Solo esperemos (3) que regrese sin caer al suelo." Dijo Fiona cruzada de brazos.

…

Dark Oak estaba llegando a la plataforma, y la cuenta llegaba a 5, pero tras dar un paso más, se desplomo al suelo como si fuera una torre de ladrillos. Había utilizado mucho de su Vitamina D de la luz solar, y con la armadura no podía recibir los rayos solares completamente. Decoe detuvo el conteo, y tomo una decisión.

"Dark Oak no puede seguir más a la plataforma, y Lilith esta inconsciente, por lo tanto esto lo declarare como otro empate." Anuncio Decoe.

El público simplemente quedo disgustado, otro empate en esta lucha, parecía imposible de creer. Sin embargo decidieron continuar la lucha. Mientras que Merrick y Fiona se llevaban a Dark Oak cargado de brazos hacia su grupo, el último miembro del equipo Falconius subía a la plataforma.

"El ultimo del equipo es un viejo." Dijo un espectador disgustado.

"Podrá pelear contra ellos." Dijo otro espectador.

"No queremos ver como un viejo es derrotado fácilmente." Afirmo otro espectador.

"Supongo que no tiene ningún caso que tire el dado de mi equipo, ¿Qué me dicen, quieren probar su suerte?" Pregunto Bishop al equipo Dark.

"Da igual quien sea, tira los dados ya." Grito uno de los espectadores.

"Je, je, je, muy bien vamos a ver quién será." Dijo Bishop tirando suavemente el dado, el dado dio uno simples giros, hasta que se detuvo en la imagen de Vector, "Vaya, vaya." Dijo sorprendido.

"Los dados mostraron la cara de Vector, pero hay que recordar que ya no está con nosotros, así que lancen los dados." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"¡UN MOMENTO DECOE!" Grito una voz que conoció demasiado bien.

"Ándale, esa voz es de…" Dijo Decoe mirando de donde provenía el grito.

"Quien dice que no estoy, aquí estoy." Dijo usando el micrófono de Bocoe.

"Vaya Vector, pensé que te habían transportado a otro lugar." Dijo Bocoe sorprendido.

Vector simplemente sonrió maliciosamente.

"¡EL GRAN VECTOR HA VUELTOOOO!" Grito aun con el micrófono, mientras hizo una pose estúpida, que solamente provoco algunas risas de los espectadores, y los miembros de su equipo se avergonzaran notablemente, "Después de todo, puedes pelear cuantas veces quiera, mientras no hayas muerto, ¿verdad?" Le pregunto a Bishop que simplemente le dio la espalda para ignorarlo.

"_Vaya, vaya, vaya, este tipo es una pérdida de tiempo, no tiene ningún caso que use mis ataques nuevos."_ Dijo Bishop en su mente.

"¡Esta pelea termina conmigo, siiiiiii!" Grito finalmente, mientras pegaba un salto hacia la plataforma, dejándole a Bocoe su micrófono.

Desgraciadamente, Vector no midió la longitud de su salto, y en lugar de aterrizar de pies, planto un resbalón, para luego caer de cabeza hacia atrás.

…

"Madre mía, que vergüenza." Dijo Ana con una mano en su cara.

"Es normal que en los miembros del equipo, haya un bufón." Dijo Block con una mano frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"No hace falta decirlo Block, después de todo tu eres la prueba de tu teoría." Dijo Galaxina.

"¿Qué insinúas?" Pregunto de mala gana.

"Silencio, que ya va a comenzar la pelea." Dijo Charmy a su grupo.

…

Mientras vector se recuperó del golpe, Bishop se colocó en posición de combate, listo para enfrentarse a su rival, ¿Pero qué poderes tendrá Bishop? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Narcissus: Ese tipo Bishop es extraño.

Bay Leaf: Así es, parece que es un rival muy ágil a pesar de su edad.

Kimera: No sé ustedes, pero algo me huele mal aquí.

Chamry: Ten cuidado Vector.

En el próximo capítulo: La verdadera apariencia de Bishop.

Bishop: Quiero un rival más aceptable para mí, es mucho pedir.

…

Así termina este capítulo. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	71. Capitulo 71: La verdadera

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Muy buenas, aquí esta Maya el gato con un repaso de lo que paso en el capítulo anterior. En la pelea entre Lilith y Dark Oak, la batalla fue un tanto interesante, cuando Lilith utiliza un movimiento defensivo poderoso, la cortina de musculo, capaz de resistir los espadazos del rey de los metarex. Luego Dark Oak decide cambiar de táctica utilizando una de sus nuevas técnicas, el torbellino perforador, que a mí me parece una pobre versión de mi tornado de cuchillas, pero bueno a él le gusta usar una espada, en cuanto a mí, prefiero usar 4, je, je, je.

Lilith contrarresta el ataque con un campo de fuerza generado por su guantelete sónico, mandándolo lejos, y un poco aturdido. Después, utiliza la espada hoja del fénix, que penetra sin ningún problema la armadura de Dark Oak para dañarlo gravemente, pero cuando Lilith sigue utilizando sus palabras para poder debilitarlo mentalmente, Dark Oak le da una lección con un rayo solar, destruyendo el campo de fuerza, y el guantelete que lo generaba.

Lilith se dispuso a lanzar un contrataque, pero cuando el rey de los metarex usa nuevamente su torbellino, fue inevitable que le diera a la unión de su amplificador de poder. Aunque Dark Oak le ganara a Lilith, el cayó al suelo inconsciente por haber usado la vitamina D de su cuerpo, ocasionando un empate para ambos equipos.

Ahora el siguiente en pelear es Bishop, un pobre anciano con un estilo antiguo en su vestimenta, contra Vector, quien pudo llegar a tiempo para poder luchar, ¿Quién ganara esta pelea, Que trucos tendrá Bishop, y podrá Vector dejar de actuar como un payaso perdedor? Por qué tantas preguntas, averigüémoslo nosotros mismos.

…

Capítulo 71: La verdadera apariencia de Bishop.

Vector tronaba los nudillos de ambas manos, mientras que Bishop lo observaba con los brazos detrás de su espalda, con una mirada tranquila y relajada.

"Lilith me derroto por pura suerte, pero esta vez me será muy fácil derrotar a mi oponente." Dijo Vector poniéndose frente a él.

Bishop dio una leve risita, mientras que se inclinó un poco, y se puso en posición de combate.

"La sexta pelea será entre vector del equipo Dark, y Bishop del equipo Falconius, ¡Comiencen!" Anuncio Decoe por el micrófono.

…

Damián y Sliat observaban la situación de la batalla, y Sliat simplemente dio media vuelta para irse del lugar.

"¿Qué pasa, acaso no vas a ver esta pelea?" Pregunto intrigado.

"Ese tal Bishop es demasiado débil, sé muy bien como terminara la pelea." Dijo Sliat sin mirarlo.

"De acuerdo, a propósito, ¿Volverás a pelear contra tu siguiente equipo rival?" Pregunto bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto.

"No, dejare que uno de mis compañeros se encargue esta vez." Respondió Sliat.

"¿Estás seguro? Mira que tu equipo rival es muy fuerte." Dijo Damián preocupado.

Sliat no le dirigió la mirada, simplemente dio una risita suave, con una sonrisa macabra.

"Casi todos mis miembros tienen algo en común…" Decía mientras abrió la puerta para marcharse, "Los derrote con… el 90% de mi poder." Y tras terminar de hablar, se fue de la habitación.

Damián simplemente sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras retomo la vista a la batalla del torneo.

…

Vector pego un salto hacia Bishop, pero el solamente evadía sus puñetazos y patadas con movimientos rápidos, y tras pegar un salto hacia atrás para evadir una patada giratoria, Vector se estaba cansando, y enojando.

"Óyeme viejo, pelea de una buena vez." Dijo Vector preparándose para usar su aliento de fuego.

"Vaya, vaya, ese aliento tuyo puede ser muy volátil." Dijo Bishop viendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Vector le presto poca atención a lo que dijo, y en un movimiento, lanzo un lanzallamas de su boca con rumbo a quemarlo, pero Bishop desapareció como por arte de magia.

"¿Pero que día…?" Preguntaba Vector perplejo.

"¿Je, je, je, a quien estas apuntando?" Preguntaba Bishop apareciendo detrás de él.

Vector giro rápidamente, y le lanzo una patada voladora, pero Bishop solamente tuvo que utilizar el mismo truco.

"Que lento eres, lagarto gordinflón." Insulto Bishop apareciendo a un lado suyo.

"Ah, cierra la boca… Vejete inmundo." Decía Vector mientras trataba de encestarle un golpe, pero solo conseguía nada, _"Maldición, por que no puedo golpear a un viejo tan decrepito como este, de seguir así no podre impresionar a la Sra. Vanilla."_ Decía en su mente.

…

"Vamos Vector, dale su merecido." Grito Bay Leaf.

"Vector, me voy a matar de risa si vuelves a perder." Agrego Kimera.

"Si, no seas payaso, y acaba con ese vejestorio." Pidió Narcissus.

…

"Vaya, que extraño." Dijo Lion mientras tenía un naipe en su mano derecha.

"Amo Lion, ¿Acaso no está prestando atención en la pelea?" Dijo Byako inclinándose un poco para ver lo que hacía.

"Estoy intentando de predecir la lucha por medio de estas cartas, pero no importa cuanto lo intente, siempre me aparece el comodín." Explico Lion.

"¿El comodín?" Pregunto intrigado su sirviente.

"Presiento que algo malo esta por suceder." Respondió Lion con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente.

…

Vector se fue a toda velocidad contra Bishop, pero Bisho conseguía evadir sus puñetazos y patadas rápidamente, y moviéndose de lado a lado.

"¡No huyas, maldito vejete!" Grito Vector, que con un último puñetazo, Bishop desapareció de repente, "Maldición, no puede ser, y ahora donde se fue ese maldito desgraciado." Dijo a regañadientes.

"Aquí estoy." Dijo apareciendo detrás de Decoe, provocando un grito de sobresalto por parte del robot dorado.

"Infeliz, no podremos tener una batalla si sigues esquivando como el cobarde que eres." Dijo con un puño en frente.

"Bien, ya puedes atacar." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Seguro?" Pregunto con una vena hinchada.

"si, estoy tan cansado, que creo que no poder moverme más." Dijo con una mano frotándose el hombro derecho.

"Muy bien, estate quieto, ahora mismo te atacare." Dijo lanzándose más que dispuesto a propinarle su merecido.

"Vector, no seas estúpido, es una trampa." Dijo Merrick.

Vector no lo pudo escuchar, ya que fue a toda velocidad contra Bishop. Mientras que Decoe corrió lo más rápido que pudo para evitar ser lastimado, Bishop solamente dio una sonrisa socarrona, y poniendo sus 2 manos a los lados, y frente a Vector, genero una corriente estática roja, moviendo sus manos en rotación, para crear un círculo negro.

"¿Qué diablos?" Pregunto un poco sorprendido Vector.

El circulo tomo radio, hasta formar una esfera negra del tamaño de Miniom al transformarse, y fue lanzada rápidamente hacia Vector.

"Eso no te va a servir en nada, ¡Te voy a derrotar!" Grito mientras fue contra la esfera para destruirla con su aliento de fuego.

La esfera sin ningún problema absorbió las llamas de Vector, y al poco tiempo, atrapo a Vector chocando contra una de las orillas, rebotando en la superficie boca abajo, y chocando contra la pared opuesta de espalda, cayendo al suelo con una cara de aturdido.

"Diablos, Vector cayo en la trampa." Dijo Merrick enojado.

"Vector es un tonto de primera clase." Afirmo Omega.

"Si, un tonto y tarado." Concordó Fiona.

"Vector quedo dentro de una esfera creada por Bishop, y tal parece que no puede escapar de ella." Relato Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Maldición, otra vez estoy en un lio." Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la esfera, tratando de que cediera.

"Esta es la verdadera forma del velo tele transportador de Lilith, ella utilizo un Velo especial para capturar a su víctima, y transportarla a otro lugar del mundo, atravesando el espacio tiempo, en cambio en el nivel de poder que tengo, eso no es un gran problema para mi realizar esto." Dijo Bishop mientras levanto su mano izquierda al aire, para que la esfera se elevara lentamente.

"¡MALDITO VIEJO INMUNDO, SACAME DE AQUÍ, SACAME DE AQUI!" Gritaba Vector en el ascenso.

"El equipo Falconius era solo una herramienta para poder estar en este torneo, los objetos que usaron fueron hechos por mis propias manos, después de todo, yo tengo la habilidad de crear artefactos mágicos que coincidan con la naturaleza de cualquier ser viviente." Explicaba Bishop, mientras que tronando los dedos, la esfera comenzó a girar como una rueda, agitándose como si fuera gelatina.

Bishop dio una ligera risita, mientras veía a Vector girando y girando, parecía como si fuese a vomitar, hasta que en un segundo, la esfera desapareció de un destello, llevándose consigo a Vector.

"Debido a la desaparición de Vector, la victoria es de Bishop del equipo Falconius." Proclamo Decoe por el micrófono.

Mientras que bishop observo el cielo, los miembros del equipo Dark se preparaban para la siguiente pelea. Mientras tanto, Vector parecía que caía por un remolino de colores, y mientras se escuchaba su grito de terror, una especie de portal se abrió frente al hotel del torneo, y rápidamente Vector cayo como si fuera un saco de piedras, estampándose contra el suelo, hundiéndose en la tierra a la vez.

"Creo que me rompí el hocico." Dijo levantando su cabeza del suelo con varios moretones, pero luego de ver el lugar adonde había caído, se levantó de un salto enojado, "Maldición, este desgraciado me mando al mismo lugar que Lilith, al hotel del torneo, no puedo permitir esta derrota tan humillante, espérame que pronto lo pagaras, viejo decrepito." Insultaba, mientras planto carrera hasta el estadio.

…

El público esperaba pacientemente la siguiente pelea.

"De quien será el turno esta vez, presiento que será Merrick, no estaría nada mal, pero te diré algo, si me ganas te diré en que consiste la esencia de batalla que utilizo Miniom." Decía mientras poseía el dado en sus dedos.

"Cállate, y tira de una vez, ¿Quieres?" Pidió con una cara de enojado.

Miniom solamente lanzo el dado al suelo, y tras girar un poco se detuvo en la imagen del asterisco.

"Cualquiera del equipo Dark." Dijo Decoe ante la imagen del dado.

"Bien, creo que voy a…" Decía Omega, pero fue cortado cuando una figura salto encima de él, y aterrizo en la plataforma con gracia.

Fiona había aparecido frente a Bishop, más que lista para darle una lección.

…

"Oigan, ¿Fiona puede pelear contra Bishop? quiero decir, ella es una sustituta del equipo." Dijo Kimera confundido.

"Si, la cara de los dados indica cualquiera, entonces puede ser tanto un miembro del equipo Dark, como el propio sustituto del equipo Dark, no afecta en nada a las reglas del torneo." Respondió Narcissus.

"Pero no comprendo porque Fiona decidió pelear contra él." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"O es que quiere terminar como Vector, o es que acaso sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos." Dijo Bones apareciendo con unas bolsas de comida.

"Te tardaste mucho con la comida." Dijo Kimera hambriento.

"Una fila, y una orden muy grande, que esperabas de mí, estómago de ballena." Dijo Bones con una vena inflamada en la cabeza.

…

"Te ves bien, parece que estas nerviosa." Dijo bishop con una risita.

"Mejor cállate, y quítate ese disfraz de viejo que tienes encima." Pidió Fiona con los dientes apretados, provocando que Bishop arqueara una ceja.

"¿Disfraz?" Preguntaron los miembros de su equipo al unísono.

"Si tú crees que me voy a confiar como Vector por tu apariencia, estas pero muy equivocado, ya que te estas metiendo con alguien muy diferente." Explico con su cara de mala gana.

"Je, je, je, un zorro reacciona más en sabiduría que un cocodrilo, eres muy astuta, estaba suprimiendo mi poder verdadero." Dijo poniéndose firme, mientras que se agarró la cara, "El disfraz, es solo parte de mi pasatiempo." Dijo rompiendo su máscara por un lado, provocándole asco a Decoe, "Déjame presentarme, decidí disfrazarme de viejo, porque no hay nada más que yo detesto en el mundo, disfrazándome de un vejete estúpido, me da experiencia, y peleo mucho mejor que antes, pero eso acaba aquí." Explico mientras emanaba un aura azul alrededor de su cuerpo.

Tras decir unas palabras en un leguaje extraño, apareció una cortina de humo roja cubriendo todo su cuerpo, y tras desvanecerse mostro su verdadera apariencia, un tanto extravagante. Llevaba botas puntiagudas de color azul, con unos pantalones abombados de arcoíris, una camisa de color verde, con decoraciones en los puños y el cuello de color azul oscuro, su cara era de un joven humano, pero llevaba maquillaje, luciendo como un payaso de circo, atado alrededor de su cabeza, tenía un protector de cara, que le cubría la parte izquierda del rostro, llevaba una nariz roja, y tenía el pelo erizado, de color amarillo de un lado, y marrón por el otro.

Todo el público, incluyendo el equipo Dark quedó sorprendido ante la apariencia de Bishop, pero otros simplemente le daban asco, y gracia como lucia ahora.

"La vejez es para los feos, prefiero morir antes de envejecer, cuando aún sea hermoso, esta victoria marca el inicio de una nueva leyenda, una leyenda que trascenderá a la historia, y marcara el gran poder de alguien como yo, que perdurara a través del tiempo." Decía en una voz suave y angelical, "Damas y caballeros, me presentare, yo soy el hombre de las 1000 caras y trucos secretos, mi nombre es Ulon, el grandioso y hermoso guerrero Ulon." Se presentó riéndose a carcajadas enormes.

"No tienes que repetir tu nombre dos veces, guerrero Ulon." Corrigió Fiona.

"Que no se te olvide decir la palabra hermoso o grandioso antes de decir mi nombre, ya que esa palabra fue hecha solo para mí, como así me recordaran cuando gane el torneo inter dimensional." Corrigió Ulon sonriendo gratamente.

"Bobo." Insulto Fiona ante tal declaración.

…

"¿Cómo puede decir tales tonterías?" Dijo Dark Oak un poco recuperado.

"Que pena me da, es muy hablador, pero no sabe lo que dice." Dijo Merrick.

"Concuerdo exactamente contigo." Dijo Omega.

…

"Creo que ese era el comodín." Dijo Lion mirando a Ulon.

"No estará hablando en serio, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Byako incrédulo.

…

Ulon simplemente se reía a carcajadas exageradas, como si hubiera escuchado un chiste, pero el público simplemente no podía creer lo patético que hacía. Las palabras de Bocoe por el micrófono rompieron finalmente el silencio.

"Bishop se ha transformado en Ulon, mostrando una apariencia… asombrosa, totalmente anormal." Dijo Bocoe.

Bishop miro a Bocoe en un instante, y haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha, lanzo una shurikken con dirección hacia él. Bocoe pego un grito del susto, y de un salto pudo evadir la estrella, que se impactó en un espectador en la frente. Mientras Bocoe se aferraba al hombro de otro espectador, vio como el que estaba herido broto un leve chorro de sangre negra, bajando su cabeza al suelo, completamente inmóvil.

"Está muerto." Dijo Bocoe, mientras ignoraba que el espectador al que se aferraba dio un leve gruñido de disgusto.

Dije que no olvidaran decir hermoso o grandioso antes de decir mi nombre." Regaño Ulon en base al movimiento que hizo.

…

"Je, por supuesto, tiene toda la razón." Dijo Lion creyendo saber algo.

"¿La razón de que?" Pregunto Byako confundido.

"Tú, desde ahora me dirás bello, o magnifico antes de decir mi nombre." Ordeno Lion a su sirviente.

"¿COMO?" Pregunto perplejo.

"Desde ahora soy el bello y magnifico Lion." Dijo poniendo una cara de encanto, pero Byako solamente tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"¿El bello y magnifico Lion? No me lo tome a mal, pero eso suena muy cursi y Gay." Dijo Byako de mala gana.

…

Fiona simplemente cerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos, mientras daba una simple risita.

"¿Por qué ocultas tu verdadera identidad si te crees tan hermoso? No pareces estar muy seguro entonces" Dijo Fiona.

"Una verdadera leyenda vive para toda la eternidad, las leyendas no necesitan usar una verdadera identidad." Dijo Ulon levantando las manos al aire, "Los seres vivientes siempre le temen a las criaturas que no pueden ver, y por las que como lucen, como dios, el diablo, o la muerte, dentro de 1000 años la gente dirá, Ulon el más hermoso y grandioso guerrero, el más fuerte y temerario de todos, debió lucir así, no así, tal vez así, nadie lo sabrá, y no puedo evitar la emoción de tan solo pensar en ello." Explico haciendo varias poses, mientras que retomaba su exagerada carcajada.

"Se está riendo demasiado." Dijo Merrick.

"¿Y dónde está lo gracioso en lo que dice?" Preguntaba Omega.

"Por esto, yo declaro que con la victoria de este torneo, empezare matando a todos los ancianos, a los seres vivientes que sean más bellos que yo, y a los que no están de acuerdo conmigo, mientras que solamente sobrevivirán todos aquellos que me obedezcan únicamente a mí." Proclamo ulon con una mano al aire en señal de supremacía.

Todo el público comenzó a abuchearlo y a burlarse de él ante tales palabras.

"Eres un tonto." Grito Kimera.

"Perdedor." Dijeron ambos metarex mostrándoles el dedo medio.

Ulon estaba escuchando lo que decían, así que en un rápido movimiento, lanzo una onda de energía verde, que se impactó contra el sector este de las gradas. Los fragmentos y parte del público fueron lanzados por tal poder, y mientras el caos y el polvo desaparecieron, pudieron ver el gran hueco que provoco el ataque de Ulon.

"Estoy hablando pero muy en serio." Dijo Ulon a regañadientes.

"Payaso loco." Dijo Dark Oak en su furia.

"Ese ataque fue demasiado débil." Dijo Omega analizando el nivel de poder que utilizo Ulon.

"Ya vieron finalmente mis poderes." Dijo Ulon repitiendo su gran carcajada.

Fiona simplemente se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y Decoe tomo la palabra.

"Disculpen, ¿ya podemos comenzar?" Pregunto.

"Ya empieza de una vez." Pidió Fiona.

"¡Que comience la pelea!" Proclamo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Te debo advertir que yo conozco todo de ti Fiona." Dijo Ulon, mientras comenzaba a emanar un aura roja, "No posees ninguna técnica de caos, o habilidades de batalla como ese tonto de Vector, en cambio yo poseo tantos trucos, que hasta los magos les pediría que los ayudara con sus trucos de magia, observa y veras…" Dijo mientras que haciendo una posición, su aura cambio de color a amarillo, y en un instante lanzo su poder a su alrededor, "¿Qué te parece? una zorra debilucha como tú no está al nivel en el que estoy."

Fiona solamente dio un leve gruñido mientras sentía que su cabello era abanicado por las ondas de energía.

"Recibe el ataque letal del hermoso guerrero, toma esto, ¡RAYO ARCO IRIS!" Grito Ulon, mientras que haciendo una serie de piruetas en el aire, disparo un rayo de sus manos, impactándose contra Fiona sin ningún problema, y además fue lanzada contra el muro del público.

Todo el grupo de sus amigos quedo sorprendido ante Fiona, que ni siquiera se movió para esquivar el ataque.

"Ulon… Perdón, quiero decir el hermoso y grandioso guerrero Ulon lanzo un ataque que golpea a Fiona, y ha desaparecido de la arena, no puedo verla." Dijo Bocoe tratando de ver tras la cortina de humo.

Ulon simplemente se rio, y decidió comenzar a explicar su ataque.

"Esa técnica dispara mi energía que toma los 7 colores más hermosos del universo, y es uno de mis favoritos, definitivamente es muy bello, oye, empieza el conteo." Pidió Ulon a Decoe.

"Fiona esta fuera de la plataforma, comenzare con el conteo, 1…" Empezaba a contar Decoe.

"¿Eso es todo? Aghh, (2) Qué pena, tenía pensado (3) mostrarte mis otros 998 ataques." (4) Dijo Ulon.

Conforme el humo desaparecía, Fiona apareció de pie, sin presentar ningún rasguño en su cuerpo.

"Vean eso, Fiona aún sigue viva, y no parece tener ninguna herida del hermoso guerrero ulon." Dijo Bocoe, mientras Fiona pego un salto para caer en la plataforma.

"Oh, ya veo, eres una chica muy dura después de todo." Dijo Ulon sonriéndole.

"Je, tu nariz no es tan fea como me lo imaginaba." Dijo Fiona con una sonrisa.

Ulon miro su nariz, y quedo en estado de shock, ya que su nariz roja había desaparecido, pegando un grito de asombro.

"si quieres ser una leyenda, te aconsejo que uses tu verdadera identidad." Dijo Fiona, mientras que con un dedo, hizo girar la nariz roja en broma.

"¿Ah, cuando se la quitaste?" Preguntaba decoe igual de sorprendido.

…

"Es increíble, el ataque de Fiona fue sorpresivo." Dijo Merrick con una sonrisa.

"Pelear con él es una pérdida de tiempo." Dijo Dark Oak.

Pronto, el grupo se fijó en Vector, que había regresado corriendo sin detenerse.

"Vector." Dijo Merrick con una sonrisa.

"Miren, el burro del equipo Dark volvió por fin." Dijo en broma Omega.

"si… oigan… ¿dónde está… mi oponente?" Preguntaba Vector entre respiraciones.

"Si, es verdad, ese tonto es un buen oponente para ti." Dijo Dark Oak observando a Ulon.

"¿Qué, pero que dices exactamente?" Preguntaba Vector confundido.

…

Ulon estaba aún impresionado, pero Fiona le lanzo la nariz roja a su cara, y tras volver en sí, Fiona se reía ante lo que pasaba.

"¿Acaso te vas a quedar aun paralizado?" Preguntaba con una sonrisa.

"Maldita, ¿Cuando me la quitaste?" Preguntaba frotándose la nariz por el golpe.

"Creo que no estas despierto del todo." Dijo Fiona, mientras que hizo tronar su mano derecha, "No necesito esos trucos baratos para poder derrotar a mis rivales, después de todo, yo también fui entrenada por Gaia, para poder resistir el dolor hasta los límites de mi propio cuerpo, y tener un poco de fuerza para derrotar a mis oponentes, tuve que sufrir un arduo entrenamiento por parte de esa loba descarriada y sádica, entonces comparado con ese entrenamiento, ese ataque solo me causa puras cosquillas." Explicaba saltando de un lado a otro, con los puños al frente.

"Maldita zorra, no subestimes mis habilidades, ya que ahora te voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz…" Decía Ulon, mientras que los músculos de su cuerpo estaban creciendo, ocasionando que su ropa comenzaba a desgarrarse, "¡GRAN EXPLOSION DE MUSCULOS!" Grito Ulon, haciendo que su camisa se hiciera pedazos, revelando su gran musculatura, "Je, je, je, je, no importa si Sliat sea el más fuerte, yo puedo igualar sus poder sin ningún problema." Dijo flexionando sus músculos.

"Je, tonto." Dijo Damián con una sonrisa.

"Te voy a decir la razón de tu derrota." Dijo Fiona mientras dejo de saltar.

"¿Qué, derrota?" Pregunto ulon un poco molesto.

"Ulon, es verdad que tienes el poder de crear armas que concuerden con la naturaleza de otras criaturas, pero tu mezclas eso con tu propio poder, y tu ataque se ve debilitado por eso." Explicaba Fiona, "Comparado con los miembros de tu equipo, hasta Lilith era una oponente mucho más fuerte que tú."

Ulon se enfureció ante tal explicación, y se lanzó contra Fiona, pero Fiona lo lanzo hacia atrás con una bofetada, mientras que le dio una patada en el estómago, seguido de un gancho en la mandíbula, después le dio una zancadilla para que cayera al suelo, y luego le pisoteara la espalda varias veces. Fiona salto al lado derecho de Ulon, y le propino una patada para lanzarlo al aire, y mientras iba descendiendo, Fiona lo espero con un rodillazo directo a la columna vertebral, dejando que cayera al suelo adolorido, oyéndose varios de sus huesos tronarse a la vez.

"Ella es muy fuerte." Dijo Vector impactado.

"Si, aunque su rival es demasiado débil." Contrarresto Merrick.

Fiona se lanzó encima de él, y le agarro la cabeza con las piernas para levantarlo al aire, apoyándose con las manos en el suelo, logrando un giro de 180º para enterarle su cabeza en la plataforma. Tras haber hecho eso, Fiona lo saco del agujero agarrándolo de una pierna, y de una patada lo lanzo con rumbo a salirse fuera de la plataforma.

Sin embargo, Fiona fue hasta la orilla de la plataforma a toda velocidad, y lo freno con un manotazo al pecho. Ulon retrocedió varios pasos, completamente adolorido, pero Fiona no le dio respiro alguno, ya que termino agarrándole de las piernas, y comenzó a girar aun agarrándolo como un trompo. Fiona y Ulon estaban girando a una gran velocidad, y Fiona soltó finalmente a Ulon, mandándolo fuera de la plataforma, chocando contra el sector en donde se había impactado Lilith, ocasionando un gran impacto.

Pronto, Ulon estaba encima de Lilith, completamente inconsciente, y con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo.

"Oh, diablos, creo que se pasó la mano con lo del castigo que le di." Dijo Fiona con una gota de sudor en rostro.

Decoe fue hasta el lugar, y tras llegar a Ulon, le dio varios golpes con el pie para ver si reaccionaba, pero no ocurrió nada.

"El hermoso y grandioso guerrero Ulon no puede pelear más, por lo tanto el equipo Dark pasa a la siguiente ronda." Proclamo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Eso fue fabuloso." Dijo Bones degustando de su helado.

"Fiona se pasó esta vez." Dijo Kimera comiendo una hamburguesa con queso, lechuga y tomate.

…

Pronto, los miembros del equipo Dark, con Espio ya recuperado, pero aun con varias vendas en su cuerpo estaban en las gradas, comiendo lo que Bones compro, y preparándose para disfrutar las siguientes peleas.

"Muy bien, ya solo les falta 3 peleas más para poder ser campeones." Dijo Kimera comiendo un chillidog.

"A partir de ahora los rivales serán un poco más fuertes." Dijo Bones comiendo un chocolate.

"Si, tuvieron suerte de que el ultimo rival era muy débil." Afirmo Bay Leaf.

"Bueno, a decir verdad, yo deje que mis compañeros hicieran todo el trabajo por mí, como sabrán, no había ningún digno rival en el equipo contrario, además debo guardar mis verdaderas habilidades para la final." Dijo Vector en señal a las dos derrotas que sufrió.

"No, me parece que la razón por la que ganamos fue porque tu no peleaste contra ellos, Vector." Dijo Espio probando una magdalena de Vainilla.

"¡Pero que animadas me estás dando, Espio!" Dijo de malhumorado por el comentario de su compañero.

"¿No tengo razón?" Pregunto.

"No tienes razón." Respondió enojado.

"no, creo que sí la tiene." Afirmo Fiona.

"Tu mejor cállate, Fiona." Critico el cocodrilo.

"Como sea, nosotros contamos contigo Vector." Dijo Merrick.

"Si, pero para que los mates de risa." Corrigió Fiona.

"Te voy a…" Dijo Vector listo para darle un puñetazo.

"Podrían dejar de insultarse de una vez." Dijo Dark Oak de mala gana.

…

"Ah, qué bueno que ganaran." Dijo Cosmo con una mano en el pecho respirando de cansancio.

"Si, pero pronto les tocara al equipo Nexo pelear." Dijo Ana en el miedo.

"¿Me pregunto si Sliat volverá a pelear?" Preguntaba Galaxina

"Si es así, el equipo contrario no tendrá posibilidades de ganar." Dijo block frotándose un poco el abdomen.

"el destino lo dira, por ahora a disfrutar de las demás peleas." Dijo ana retomando vista a la televisión.

Aunque no se percataron, Tails dio una sonrisa en su sueño ante la victoria del equipo Dark, mientras que se inclinó a un lado para continuar con su siesta. Mientras el equipo Dark celebraba su victoria, los otros equipos empezarían a pelear, la situación en el torneo comienza a ser más interesante.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Narcissus: El equipo Nexo se va a enfrentar contra el equipo Virus.

Kimera: Pero miren como lucen, me dan un poco de asco.

Bones: Creo que Sliat tendrá varias complicaciones esta vez.

Merrick: Siento desilusionarte cola triple, pero el que va a pelear contra ellos no será Sliat.

Block: Se ha producido un abandono.

Kronos: No, cabeza hueca, será uno de los miembros de su equipo quien se enfrentara contra ellos.

En el próximo capítulo: Metamorph, el demonio infectado.

Metamorph: Les mostrare que no solo deben preocuparse por Sliat.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	72. Capitulo 72: Metamorph

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Bonju, aquí esta Antonio con un repaso de lo que paso en el capítulo anterior de Tails adventure, el combate de Vector contra Bishop, fue… como podemos decirlo, con una ridícula derrota de Vector, y creerme que yo sé lo que es algo ridículo cuando lo veo, jajaja.

Cuando Fiona decide enfrentarse a Bishop, revela su verdadera identidad, Ulon, un guerrero creador de buenas armas para los miembros de su equipo, pero con un pésimo estilo de vestimenta.

Fiona, sin ningún problema, derrota a Ulon con unas seguidillas de ataques, gracias al buen entrenamiento de esa loba sanguinaria de Gaia, haciendo que el equipo Dark pase a la siguiente ronda del torneo. Un día le preguntare a Gedo Mazu como puede soportarla.

Sin embargo, la situación recae en el equipo Nexo, que sliat decidió que uno de sus compañeros se encargara de sus próximos rivales él solo. Mientras tanto, Tails sigue profundamente dormido, esperando a que su novia, y el grupo que lo cuida se despierte en cualquier momento.

¿Qué sucederá ahora que clasificaron 3 equipos que representan Mobius, y Tails se despertara para la siguiente batalla, que será contra el equipo Sonic? A que estamos esperando. Vayamos a ver el desenlace.

…

Capítulo 72: Metamorph, el demonio infectado.

El anciano del equipo Oraculo se estaba enfrentando contra uno de los miembros de los gurreros Shogun, era una especie de robot esfinge, pero podía pararse en dos patas, tenía toda su coraza de color azul, con un tocado naranja en varios tonos, y ojos rojos fríos y vacíos, con algunos detalles en su cuerpo de color rojo y amarrillo, y una barba como los antiguos egipcios.

El anciano golpeo su bastón dorado al suelo, invocando un ejército de muertos vivientes contra su rival, la esfinge sonrió, y tras lanzar un fuerte rugido, su cuerpo se tornó de un color amarillo y naranja brillante, enviando una onda de energía calórica, tanto a los muertos como al anciano, que fueron desintegrados por tal magnitud de calor, lo único visible eran las cenizas, y el bastón de oro derretido por el ataque.

"El ganador es Sphinx de los guerreros Shogun, concluyendo con u ante el equipo Oráculo." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

Sphinx regreso con los miembros de su equipo, que hasta el momento eran 4, ya que 2 no pudieron estar presentes, pero todos diferentes a él en gran parte. Uno era un robot grande, con músculos de un color negro, una esfera con areolas y círculos dorados en cada mano, con un rostros esférico, con una sola lente en su rostro, y dos dispositivos auditivos a ambos lados, que eran sus orejas.

El otro no poseía cabeza, su cuerpo era su cara, con brazos fuertes blindados, al igual que sus piernas, y su cuerpo era de un color rojo con detalles dorados.

El cuarto era una especie de tiki grande, con brazos y pies cortos y desprotegidos, ya que estaba flotando, era de un color verde, con detalles rojos y naranja, y su cabeza era muy ancha, con un par de ojos grandes amarillos, y una nariz grande y pronunciada.

…

"Solamente 4 están ahí, pero demostraron un gran poder para aplastarlos." Dijo Bones observando impresionado.

"Al equipo Nexo les toca los más fuertes de su grupo." Dijo Kimera.

"Que les toque esos rivales a ellos y no a nosotros." Dijo Vector un poco asustado por su poder.

"Si, y los otros 2 miembros del equipo Oraculo huyeron como un par de cobardes." Dijo Narcissus.

"Es mejor emprender una retirada, a quedarse a ser asesinados por un rival fuerte." Afirmo Bay Leaf.

"¿De donde sacas lo que dices?" Pregunto Merrick intrigado.

"Tengo un librito de frases." Respondió.

…

"Eso sí que fue barrer el suelo con tu rival." Dijo Block sorprendido.

"Me asustaría si estuviera en el mismo cuarto que ellos." Dijo Galaxina espantada.

"Al menos se enfrentaran contra el equipo Nexo, nuestros amigos se salvaron por eso." Dijo Charmy volando con sus alas, y tapándole la vista a Block.

"Que acaso te tengo que pegar al suelo para que me dejes ver la tele." Dijo Block apartándolo de él, de un manotazo.

…

El torneo estaba acercándose al final de la segunda ronda, y ya clasificaron los equipos Dark, Hibrido, y los guerreros Shogun, solo quedaba una pelea para tener a los octavos finalistas.

"Señoras y señores, la segunda ronda está por finalizar, solo queda una pelea para poder obtener al octavo finalista de este torneo." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"7 equipos ya han pasado a la siguiente ronda del torneo, y las próximas peleas que veremos en dos días serán el equipo Delta vs equipo Sonic, equipo Dark Rainbow vs equipo Veneno, equipo Dark vs equipo Hibrido, y los guerreros Shogun vs el ganador de esta pelea." Explicaba Bocoe por el micrófono.

…

"La última pelea." Dijo Omega.

"Me pregunto si Tails la estará viendo." Dijo a si mismo Espio.

"Lo dudo." Dijo Vector a regañadientes.

…

"Primero los presentare a ellos, el equipo Virus." Proclamo Decoe mientras apuntaba al lado derecho, "El primero es Mega Tank."

Pronto los miembros del equipo Virus aparecían, el primero parecía estar hecho de varias esferas negras en sus manos y pies, unidas por varios cables que formaban sus piernas y brazos, conectados a una esfera más grande que era su cuerpo, y otra que era su cintura, ambas unidas por los mismos cables rojos, y su cabeza era una esfera pequeña, con un ojo móvil, capaz de moverlo en diferentes direcciones.

"El segundo es Spider."

Mientras seguía rodando con sus esferas de pies, el segundo miembro apareció en 4 patas, envueltas en metal especial para así no lastimarse, tenía una coraza especial en su espalda y piernas de color gris, cubriendo su cabeza y rostro, mostrando solo 6 huecos rojos en ella.

"El tercero es Clocher."

El tercer miembro apareció, moviéndose en 4 patas largas como una araña, unidas a un caparazón que llevaba de cintura, mostrando su cuerpo rojo, llevando un caparazón grande que era su cabeza, con 3 ojos celestes en el rostro, y una boca diminuta, y su brazo derecho era como la tenaza de un cangrejo.

"El cuarto es Cubix."

La figura camino sin ningún problema. Su cuerpo estaba completamente hecho de cubos de 6 caras, pero se movía sin problemas, ya que la unión de sus cubos era de nervios flexibles y un poco largos. 6 Cubos formaban sus piernas, mientras que 1 estaba en los últimos 5 para formar su cintura, 1 cubo mas era su vientre, mientras que los otros 5 formaban el cuerpo distribuidos como una pirámide, 5 cubos más formaban sus brazos terminando en dos garras pequeñas pero afiladas, y un cubo mas era su cabeza. Todas las caras de los cubos tenían un ojo blanco de corneas negras, mientras que los cubos eran de color marrón claro.

"El quinto es Medusa."

La figura apareció flotando en el aire, no poseía piernas, solo poseía tentáculos largos, de color celeste, unidos a su cuerpo, que era una esfera roja dividida en 2 partes. La parte de abajo terminaba en una punta afilada, de color rojo, con ambos brazos unidos a ambos lados. Mientras que la parte de arriba era de cristal, mostrando su cerebro orgánico deforme, con los tentáculos unidos en la orilla, el ser no tenía cara ni rostro, y eso era lo más espantoso.

"Medusa no solo es el capitán del equipo Virus, sino que además es el creador de los miembros de su equipo." Explicaba Bocoe mientras leía el papel respecto al equipo Virus, "Cada uno posee habilidades diferentes de combate, pero cuando se unen no hay nadie quien pueda detenerlo."

"Gracias por los datos Bocoe, pero no serán necesarios ahora, porque presentare a su rival, el equipo Nexo." Proclamo Decoe apuntando al lado izquierdo.

Sin embargo, no salía nadie, pero fue solo por 3 minutos, ya que una figura salía de las sombras, que ni siquiera era sliat, ya que estaba cubierto por una gran túnica oscura, y era más grande que Sliat. La figura pego un gran salto, aterrizando en la plataforma frente a sus rivales, y en un rápido movimiento, se quitó la túnica, mostrando su cuerpo frente a todo el público. Era una forma oscura, parecía un humano de 30 año, pero todo su cuerpo era de color negro, no llevaba ropa, ni mostraba algún rasgo en su cuerpo, lo único visible eran sus ojos.

"Oh miren eso, el que ha aparecido resulta ser Metamorph, uno de los miembros del equipo Nexo." Dijo Decoe impactado.

…

"Ese es uno de los miembros del equipo de Sliat." Dijo Narcissus sorprendido.

"No parece tan amenazante que digamos." Afirmo Vector.

"Te equivocas Vector, siento un gran poder fluyendo en su cuerpo." Dijo Espio temblando con tan solo mirarlo.

"Además, huele como a… sangre." Dijo Kimera asqueado por su aroma.

…

"Explícanos, ¿por qué eres el único que apareció, en donde esta Sliat, tu capitán?" Pregunto Megatank.

"Tenía que atender algunos asuntos, y los otros deciden haraganear, yo seré su oponente en un 1 a 1, el mejor de 3 a 5, si no les gusta la idea, pueden pelear todos contra mí." Dijo Metamorph.

"No será fácil para ti." Dijo Cubix con un puño apretado listo para masacrarlo.

"_Espera, esta es una oportunidad de ganarle al equipo Nexo sin arriesgarnos en enfrentarnos a Sliat."_ Dijo Medusa en la mente de Cubix.

"De acuerdo, al mejor de 3 de 5, pero no creo que seas capaz de ganarnos." Dijo Clocher, mientras el, Cubix, Medusa, y Megatank se retiraban, dejando solo a Spider, enfrentándose contra él.

"Se ha decidido, Metamorph se enfrentara el solo contra los miembros del equipo Virus." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Ese Metamorph se arriesga mucho." Dijo Galaxina.

"Si, y dudo mucho que pueda ganarles." Dijo charmy, antes de ser apartado por block de nuevo.

"Que te quites, que no me dejas ver, abeja." Dijo irritado Block.

…

"La primera pelea será entre Spider contra Metamorph, comiencen." Declaro por el micrófono.

Spider se lanzó hacia el en 4 patas, y tras pegar un salto en el aire, disparo balas laser de la planta de sus pies, y manos, pero Metamorph solo pego un salto para poder evadirlos. Spider lanzo una seguidilla de disparos laser de la planta de sus manos, y Metamorph solo los evadía fácilmente.

"Vamos tonto, no me digas que ese es todo el poder que tienes." Dijo Metamorph desilusionado.

"Tú lo quisiste, ¡Patas extra!" Dijo, mientras que de su espalda salieron 4 patas largas, que al apoyarse, levantaron el cuerpo de Spider, logrando así que pudiera disparar con sus manos y pies.

"Vean eso, Spider ha hecho surgir 4 miembros extra para así atacar a Metamorph con una cuádruple ráfaga laser." Relato decoe por el micrófono.

Metamorph se desilusiono, y decidió acabar con esto, fue corriendo contra Spider, evadiendo sus disparos laser a la vez, y tras pegar un salto hacia él, convirtió su mano derecha en un sable encorvado, todo ocurrió en un segundo. Metamorph aterrizo detrás de Spider, reconvirtió su sable en su mano derecha, y Spider cayó al suelo, cortado en pedazos.

"Increíble, ocurrió tan rápido, que ni siquiera pude ver lo que ocurrió." Dijo Decoe sorprendido, "El ganador es Metamorph del equipo Nexo."

Metamorph simplemente observo a sus siguientes víctimas.

"De acuerdo, ¿Quién será el siguiente?" Pregunto en tono amenazador.

…

"Lo corto en pedazos tan rápido, y tan fácilmente." Dijo Narcissus impactado por la velocidad de Metamorph.

"Omega, ¿grabaste esa pelea?" Pregunto Dark Oak a su compañero robot.

"Afirmativo." Respondió en su tono robótico.

"Rebobina esa parte, pero reprodúcela en cámara lenta." Pidió Dark Oak.

Omega asintió bajando la cabeza, mientras se abría un compartimiento de su antebrazo izquierdo, mostrando una pantalla mediana, mostrando solamente lluvia, que luego se reemplazó por la imagen de Metamorph lanzando el golpe de gracia a Spider.

Lo que veían era asombroso, aun en cámara lenta, Metamorph seguía moviéndose aún muy rápido, pero fue disminuido un poco, ya que pudieron ver que Metamorph corto a Spider 17 veces con su sable en todo el cuerpo. En cuanto el grupo dio un grito de asombro, Espio fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Su velocidad es inimaginable." Dijo Espio aun con la boca abierta.

"Aun en cámara lenta, sigue moviéndose muy rápido al atacar." Agrego Bay Leaf.

"Solo pudimos ver cuantos golpes le dio a Spider con la imagen que capto Omega." Dijo Merrick.

"No lo entiendo, si él es tan poderoso… ¿Por qué está en el equipo de Sliat?" Pregunto Vector observando nuevamente a Metamorph.

…

"Amo Lion, ese tal Metamorph acabo sim problemas con su primer rival." Dijo Byako temblando de miedo, y mostrando una cara de espanto.

"Sliat no se anda con tonterías, nos está mostrando que no es el único al que tenemos que preocuparnos en este torneo." Dijo Lion tranquilamente.

…

"La siguiente pelea es entre Metamorph contra Megatank." Anuncio Bocoe, en aprobación, la pantalla mostro las imágenes de ambos competidores.

Mega tank estaba cruzado de brazos, mientras que Metamorph lo observaba tranquilamente.

"No te sientas tan confiado por haber eliminado a Spider, solamente dejamos que el más débil se hiciera cargo de ti." Dijo Mega Tank.

"¡INICIEN!" Grito Decoe por el micrófono.

Mega Tank, se deslizo sobre la plataforma con sus esferas de pie, y fue contra Metamorph para lanzarle un puñetazo. Metamorph simplemente se inclinó hacia atrás para poder evadirlo, pero luego tuvo que saltar para evitar una patada giratoria baja. Sin embargo, no se pudo proteger de la misma patada giratoria que le dio justo en el cuerpo, ya que Mega Tank hizo un giro de 360º con su otro pie para continuar su ataque.

"Metamorph, recibió una muy buena patada por parte de Mega Tank, posee una gran movilidad para atacar a su rival sin ningún problema." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

Mientras Metamorph se aferró a la plataforma para poder frenar, simplemente se levantó y se preparó para contratacar, pero Mega tank se lanzó hacia el de nuevo, haciendo aparecer una especie de sierras laser del medio de sus esferas, tanto de manos como de pies, y se dispuso a lanzar una serie de movimientos agiles para tratar de cortarlo.

Metamorph los evadía hábilmente, pero fue una de las sierras de pie de Mega tank, lo que lo rebano en dos verticalmente, gracias a que se puso de manos, e hizo un giro de trompo para derrotarlo.

"ESTO ES ATERRADOR SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, MEGA TANK ACABA DE CORTAR EN 2 A METAMORPH CON SU SIERRA LASER DE PIE, Y LO DEJO COMPLETAMENTE IMPOSIBILITADO." Relato Bocoe, aterrorizado por tal visión.

Las dos mitades de Metamorph cayeron al suelo, y se pudo ver como la sangre negra salía de ambas partes.

"Te lo advertí, yo no soy como el imbécil de Spider, te confiaste demasiado." Dijo Mega tank desapareciendo sus sierras laser, y regresando a su equipo.

…

"La pelea acabo." Dijo Kimera en señal de alivio.

"Creo que no supo esquivar muy bien los ataques." Dijo Bay Leaf asqueado por lo que veía.

…

Decoe se acercó al cuerpo cortado de Metamorph, y tras ver que no veía algún signo de vida, tomo su decisión.

"Metamorph ha caído, por lo tanto el ganador es Mega…" Proclamaba Decoe.

"Alto." Dijo una voz imposible de creer.

Mega Tank se detuvo en estado de Shock, e hizo mover su ojo hacia el cuerpo de su rival. Las dos mitades de Mega Tank se estaban uniendo rápidamente, en cuanto ambas mitades estaban cerca, la herida comenzaba a cerrase, los órganos se reparaban, y la sangre regresaba a su cuerpo. Tras verificar que la herida había desaparecido, se levantó sin problemas, y observo a Mega Tank perplejo.

"Te quedaste mudo, ¿No es así?" Dijo Metamorph sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Esto es asombroso, Metamorph acaba de repararse el mismo, y ni siquiera tuvo problemas en hacerlo." Dijo Bocoe completamente impactado.

"Imposible, como es que…" Comenzaba a hablar Mega tank.

"Si me vas a preguntar que soy inmortal, no es del todo cierto, a menos que le encestes un golpe a mis órganos principales, como el cerebro, y el corazón, no importa si me lastiman, me cortan, me queman, me disparen, o que otra cosa me hagan, yo siempre regresare listo para luchar." Explicaba Metamorph, mientras movía un poco la cintura arreglada, tronando un poco con cada movimiento, "Incluso aunque me rebanaras, no dañaste gravemente mis órganos vitales."

"Entonces tendré que destruir tu cuerpo por completo." Dijo Mega Tank.

"Es lo más probable." Dijo con una risita.

"En ese caso… ¡GRAN ESFERA DESTRUCTORA!" Grito Mega Tank, pegando un salto al aire, mientras que hizo aparecer una enorme esfera de acero para meterse dentro de ella, aterrizando con un fuerte ruido.

"Mega Tank ha cambiado de táctica, ahora está metido dentro de una enorme esfera, y no parece haber punto ciego." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Es una buena defensa." Dijo Bones intrigado.

"Ese truco es tanto un arma de ataque como de defensa, puede protegerse de cualquier ataque, mientras ataca a su enemigo aplastándolo como una mosca con un matamoscas." Dijo Kimera.

"Dudo que su sable sea lo bastante afilado como para poder cortarlo." Afirmo Narcissus.

…

Mega Tank no termino su transformación, ya que alrededor de la esfera, salieron cientos de ojos, que hicieron aparecer picos laser, convirtiéndose en una bola picuda.

"Observa, mi mejor arma defensiva, aunque tu sable es asombroso, mi esfera es capaz de resistir hasta una súper bazuca humana, soy más resistente que un tanque de guerra." Dijo Mega Tank desde dentro.

Metamorph, simplemente puso sus manos frente a él, y en un segundo, sus manos se volvieron grandes puños musculosos y duros, agrietando el suelo de la plataforma al caerse.

"¿Qué diablos?" Pregunto Mega Tank impactado.

"Es increíble, en lugar de aparecer su sable, Metamorph transformo sus manos para volverlas más grandes, y fuertes." Relato Bocoe por el micrófono.

Mega Tank prosiguió su ataque, haciendo girar su esfera a una rápida velocidad, como la rueda de un auto de carreras, listo para ser disparada.

"No me dañaras con esas manos tuyas, ¡TE VOY A TRITURAR MALDITO IMBECIL, GRAN MAZA DE ACERO PUNZANTE!" Grito Mega Tank, mientras fue lanzado a una gran velocidad contra Metamorph.

Metamorph no se movió en lo más mínimo, simplemente se quedó quieto, esperando a que viniera la enorme esfera. Todo paso en un segundo, Metamorph levanto su puño derecho, y lo impacto contra la esfera de Mega Tank, fue tan fuerte el impacto, que se provocó una cortina de humo.

"Metamorph contra ataco la esfera punzante con un puñetazo de su enorme puño derecho, y no se puede ver nada por el humo, espero que haya un ganador." Dijo Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Yo esperaba que Metamorph se moviera si quería tener aun 3 dimensiones." Agrego Decoe por el micrófono.

Mientras el polvo se desvanecía, pudieron ver a Metamorph, quien pudo parar la enorme esfera de un puñetazo.

"¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO, METAMORPH, LOGRO PARA LA ENORME ESFERA CON UNA SOLA MANO!" Grito Decoe impactado.

…

"Vieron lo mismo que yo." Dijo Galaxina con la boca abierta.

"Que bestia, yo tengo que usar ambas manos para abrir una botella de soda bien apretada por parte de Vector." Dijo Chamry.

"¡QUE ME DEJES VER, ABEJA INMUNDA, A LA SIGUIENTE TE DOY UN COSCORRON!" Grito Block sacando a la abeja de un manotazo un poco más fuerte.

…

Mientras el polvo se desvanecía, podían ver que Metamorph no solo consiguió para la esfera, sino que además la atravesó con tanta fuerza, que le ocasiono un agujero grande, y como la esfera tras haberse agrietado se rompió en pedazos, pudieron revelar a Mega Tank, quien perdió las 2 esferas de su cuerpo por el golpe, mientras los restos de su cuerpo cayeron al suelo, sin ningún signo de vida.

"¡Metamorph vuelve a ganar la pelea!" Proclamo Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Eso fue un poderoso golpe." Dijo Bones con la mandíbula caída por la impresión.

"Ni siquiera zelkova sería capaz de tener esa fuerza descomunal." Dijo Narcissus.

"O Knuckels, o ambos combinados." Agrego Bay Leaf.

"Eso es lo que se llama romper muy bien las cosas." Dijo Kimera.

…

"Esto es inaudito, ¿Cómo es que siendo tan poderoso, obedece sin problemas a Sliat?" Pregunto Clocher temblando de la impresión.

Metamorph observo los restos de su rival, y tras captar lo que pregunto, los observo con una mirada fría y malvada, regresando sus manos a la normalidad.

"Muy sencillo, aunque sea fuerte, no estoy a la altura de los poderes del capitán Sliat, me aburro con el 1 a 1, dejare que ustedes 3 se enfrenten contra mí, pasaran a la siguiente ronda si consiguen derrotarme." Dijo Metamorph en un tono desafiante.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Hare que te arrepientas de tus palabras cara sin boca." Dijo Cubix listo para pelear, al igual que sus compañeros.

"Metamorph, listo para la siguiente pelea, ha decidido que los últimos miembros del equipo Virus se enfrenten contra él." Relato Bocoe.

Las dudas de los espectadores se hicieron evidentes por todo el estadio, pero fue temporal, ya que los 3 miembros restantes habían subido a la plataforma, listos para el tercer asalto, y nuevamente el silencio reino el lugar.

"¡Inicien!" Grito Decoe para dar inicio la contienda.

Los 3 monstruos se lanzaron contra Metamorph, y Cubix fue el primero en hacer su movimiento, separando todos los cubos de su cuerpo, para que estuvieran alrededor de Metamorph, en un radio de distancia seguro, formando la superficie de un domo.

"Zona de la muerte." Gritaron los cubos disparando varios rayos de luz de sus ojos, uniéndose con los otros cubos, para así crear un campo de fuerza especial, "No podrás escapar esta vez, solamente te queda morir." Dijo Cubix cuyas palabras fueron dichas por todos los cubos.

Clocher se lanzó contra Metamorph, generando una gran cantidad de energía en su tenaza, listo para disparar. Mientras que Medusa, lanzo sus tentáculos generando descargas eléctricas de 1000 volteos. En cuanto a los cubos de Cubix, se preparaban para lanzar sus rayos laser oculares de las caras que estaban dentro del domo.

"¡MUERE, ATAQUE TRIPLE!" Gritaron los 3 a la vez.

Metamorph, simplemente alzo la vista, y tras poner sus brazos de lado a lado, y hacer un simple grito, cientos de tentáculos afilados salieron de su cuerpo. Lo que ocurrió después fue impactante, varios tentáculos se incrustaron en Clocher y Medusa, en cuanto a Cubix, los tentáculos perforaron todos los cubos, sin hacer alguna excepción.

"Me van a tener que perdonar, pero soy muy bueno matando a muchos a la vez." Dijo Metamorph.

…

"Esa es una manera increíble de matar." Dijo Kimera asustado.

"Acabo con los 3 en tan solo un instante." Agrego Bones.

"Creo que ese es el número 2 del equipo Nexo." Dijo Narcissus asombrado.

…

Mientras los tentáculos largos y delgados regresaban a su cuerpo, los 3 cuerpos cayeron al suelo con un fuerte ruido. El público aclamaba como Metamorph acabo con cada uno de los miembros del equipo Virus. Los cubos de Cubix estaban completamente inmóviles, derramando una gran cantidad de sangre. En cuanto a los otros 2, seguían aún con vida, pero gravemente heridos.

"Vaya, ustedes siguen con vida, ya sé cómo pasaron a esta ronda, pero ni intenten en seguir, sugiero que se rindan, y acepten la derrota." Dijo Metamorph tranquila, y serenamente.

"Aun no estamos vencidos." Dijo Clocher levantándose lo mejor que pudo.

"No me hagan reír, morirán si siguen luchando." Repitió Metamorph.

"Tonto, aún nos queda una carta bajo la manga." Dijo Clocher.

En un rápido movimiento, Clocher se lanzó la tenaza a su cuello, y de un fuerte apretón, se cortó la garganta, lanzando una cantidad de sangre de la yugular, para luego caer al suelo muerto, dejando a Medusa solo contra él.

"¡Miembros del equipo Veneno, únanse!" Dijo Medusa a los 4 vientos.

Rápidamente, los restos de sus compañeros iban hacia Medusa, convirtiéndose en una más de colores grotescos, uniéndose al cuerpo de Medusa, y la transformación comenzó. La masa iba tomando tamaño, moldeando las partes de su cuerpo, poseía 4 patas largas igual que clocher, pero estaban hechas de los cubos de Cubix, mas 4 esferas De Mega Tank terminando en cada una, la cintura era el caparazón de Clocher, pero su cuerpo era el de Medusa, salvo por la esfera de cristal que contenía el cerebro, ya que conformaba su pecho, reforzado por el blindaje de Spider, su brazo derecho era la tenaza de Clocher, mientras que su brazo izquierdo eran los cubos de Cubix, pero su mano era la de Mega Tank, con dedos largos y afilados, y en su espalda tenia las 4 patas adicionales de Spider y los tentáculos de Medusa.

"Medusa utilizo un extraño truco, logrando que los restos de sus compañeros se unieran a él, tomando una apariencia descomunal, totalmente asombroso." Dijo Bocoe.

"Soy, Ultimate Virus, y estoy listo para matarte, Desgraciado." Dijo Ultimate.

"Amenazas patéticas para un monstruo grotesco como tú, pero si quieres morir…" Decía Metamorph, mientras convirtió sus manos en garras largas y afiladas, "Acá espera tu ejecución."

Ultimate fue hacia Metamorph con una rápida corrida, lanzando disparos laser y descargas eléctricas contra él, en cuanto a Metamorph solamente tuvo que esquivarlos sin mover los brazos. Ultimate le lanzo un puñetazo para mandarlo lejos, y mientras Metamorph se levantaba, ultimate le dio una fuerte tacleada para mandarlo a la orilla de la plataforma, terminando con un ataque final, usando todas las armas de sus compañeros. Los disparos laser de Spider, las descargas eléctricas de Medusa, los rayos oculares de Cubix en sus patas y brazo, el rayo destructor de la mano de Mega Tank, y el rayo de tenaza de Clocher.

"¡ATAQUE IMPARABLE!" Grito ante tal poder destructivo.

El impacto fue seguro, impactando a Metamorph tan duro que lo mando contra el muro de las gradas, impidiendo ver si seguía con vida por el humo que salía.

"Ahora lo has comprobado, Ultimate es más fuerte que cualquier ser viviente que hayas conocido en la historia." Dijo Ultimate mientras que mirando al robot dorado, se retiró del lugar, listo para oír su victoria.

"Metamorph ha caído, comenzare con el conteo, 1…" Empezaba a contar Decoe.

Pero cuanto iba a decir 2, una figura salió disparada del humo, casi estrellándose contra Decoe, quien dio un susto de impactado, cuando Ultimate se dio la vuelta para ver que ocurrió, Metamorph apareció frente a él, con una de sus garras atravesándole el cuerpo, sujetando el cerebro de Medusa.

"Y creo que se te olvido, para poder matarme tienes que encestarle en mi cerebro o en mi corazón, lástima que no pudiste hacerlo." Dijo en tono de desgracia, mientras exprimió el cerebro en sus garras, rompiéndolo completamente, ocasionando que Ultimate, cayera al suelo muerto, dejando un gran rastro de sangre oscura.

"Ah-ah-ah, el ganador es Metamorph, haciendo que el equipo Nexo pase a la siguiente ronda." Proclamo Decoe, luego de salir del estado de shock.

Todo el público aclamo su victoria, pero los luchadores de la libertad temblaban un poco ante su poder.

"Es muy poderoso." Dijo Kimera temblando.

"No creo… que nadie sea capaz de ganarle." Dijo Bones temblando como gelatina.

…

"Ese tipo sí que les dio tremenda paliza- ¡Ay!" Grito de golpe Chamry tras recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Block.

"Te lo advertí, abeja tonta." Dijo Block con el puño bien apretado.

"Aunque les dio una oportunidad en dejarlos con vida, fue demasiado cruel en matarlos." Dijo Galaxina.

"Hay criaturas que no aceptan la derrota." Dijo Ana tristemente.

La victoria del equipo Nexo fue asombrosa, acababan de ver las habilidades de uno de los miembros de su equipo, ¿Qué pasara en la siguiente ronda? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Block: Nos tendremos que enfrentar al equipo Sonic.

Kimera: Estoy listo para darles su merecido.

Ana: ¡Chicos, tenemos un problema!

Bones: No me digas, ¿Tails sigue durmiendo?

Cosmo: Despertó, pero ha desaparecido.

En el próximo capítulo: Delta vs Sonic, el estadio explota de emoción.

Sonic: No se lo pierdan.

…

Asi termina este capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	73. Capitulo 73: Delta vs Sonic

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Buenos días, aquí esta Tiffany, con un repaso de lo que paso en el capítulo anterior.

Mientras varios equipos disfrutan de sus victorias, y se relajan un momento, Las batallas de los últimos equipos por la siguiente ronda son cada vez más interesantes. El equipo de los guerreros Shogun logro derrotar sin problemas al equipo Oráculo, y con tan solo 3 miembros.

Luego la última pelea para finalizar la segunda ronda fue un tanto asombrosa, mostrando a uno de los miembros del equipo Nexo, Metamorph, catalogado como el número 2 del equipo. Metamorph logro derrotar fácilmente a Spider cortándolo en pedazos, y luego se enfrentó a Mega Tank, que con una serie de movimientos rápidos, y sierras laser mortíferas, corto a Metamorph por la mitad.

Sin embargo, Metamorph es al parecer inmortal, a menos que destruyas su corazón y cerebro, se levantara y reparara cuantas veces él quiera. Entonces, Mega Tank usa su mejor técnica, la gran masa de acero punzante para poder destruirlo por completo, pero aunque Mega Tank suponía que estaría protegido dentro de su gran esfera, Metamorph logro atravesarla de un solo golpe como una bola de acero rompe un muro de ladrillos, en este caso la pared es la bola de Mega Tank, y el puño de Metamorph es la bola de acero, si saben distinguir quien es quien, solo lo estoy aclarando.

Maya: Eso era innecesario.

Tiffany: Como te metiste aquí.

Maya: Estoy viendo como relatas.

Tiffany: No es necesario que me vigiles.

Maya: Cara Cortada me lo ha pedido.

Tiffany: ¡LARGATEEE! (Patea a Maya para mandarla al cielo.) Continúo…

Para su siguiente pelea, Metamorph decide enfrentarse contra los 3 miembros que faltan del equipo Virus, Cubix se separa en muchos cubos, y utiliza la zona de la muerte para que Metamorph no consiga escapar, pero cuando los 3 lanzaban su mortífero ataque triple, Metamorph consigue derrotarlos de un solo movimiento, apareciendo cientos de tentáculos delgados y afilados por todo su cuerpo, hiriendo gravemente a sus rivales, y matando a Cubix.

Negándose a aceptar la derrota, Clocher decide suicidarse, para que Medusa se fusionase con los cadáveres de sus compañeros, creando a Ultimate Virus, que aunque utilizo el ataque imparable para derrotarlo, Metamorph acabo con el sin problemas, destruyendo con sus garras el cerebro de Medusa, culminando así la victoria del equipo Nexo, ahora el equipo Delta se enfrentara contra el equipo Sonic en la primera pelea de los cuartos de final, ¿Quién será el ganador, y quien se enfrentara contra quién? Me estoy haciendo muchas preguntas, lo comprobare yo misma.

…

Capítulo 73: Delta vs Sonic, el estadio explota de emoción.

El sol salía del horizonte, la luz iba iluminando el día rápidamente, y en el hotel, todos estaban en sus camas, durmiendo plácidamente, en el dormitorio del equipo Delta, la paz y el silencio eran lo único visible, pero como los rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro de Kimera, que yacía durmiendo en su cama, se levantó en posición vertical, estirando los brazos, haciendo que sus huesos tronaran un poco, soltando un gran bostezo.

"Hoy es el día." Dijo Kimera para sí mismo.

Levantándose de la cama, Kimera fue al lugar donde dormía Tails.

"Muy bien, dormilón, debes desper…" Kimera no pudo terminar su frase, cuando al ver la cama extra, quedo impactado.

Un fuerte rugido se oyó por toda la habitación, y genero cosas innecesarias. Bones se cayó de la parte de arriba de la cama triple, cayendo con el rostro en el suelo, Block se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente, ya que le toco dormir en el medio de la cama triple. En cuanto a Kronos, simplemente abrió los ojos rápida y furiosamente.

"¡Kimera, más te vale que tengas una razón para que nos despertaras!" Grito Kronos furiosamente, con Bones y Block aferrándose a sus heridas, mientras que Cosmo apareció en el respaldar de la puerta con un camisón verde claro, con unas pantuflas de color verde.

"¡Tails, no está en su cama!" Grito impactado.

Todos observaron la cama, y tenía toda la razón. La cama estaba desocupada, aunque las sabanas estaban desordenadas.

"Primero se duerm días, y cuando es la hora de pelear, desaparece." Dijo Block con los dientes y el puño apretado.

"¿Que creen que le haya pasado?" Pregunto Bones preocupado.

"Tal vez esa gata loca está involucrada otra vez." Sugirió Block.

"Lo dudo mucho." Dijo Cosmo observando un sector.

"Por qué lo dudas, si te hipnotizo, y Tails le dio un buen correctivo, tal vez ella quiere una revancha." Dijo Kimera.

"¿Y cómo explican esto?" Pregunto Cosmo indicándoles con una mano.

Todos vieron la mesa, y quedaron un poco con la boca abierta. Encima de la mesa, había cientos de platos de comidas, todos con algunos restos, hasta una taza de té vacía. Al lado de la taza, una nota de papel. Kimera fue a agarrar la nota, y la abrió por ambos lados.

"Queridos amigos: Perdón por no avisar que me iba, pero desperté únicamente por 2 razones, la primera, que ya me entro el hambre…" Decia con una pequeña risita, "Y la segunda, al ser una pelea importante, Gaia y Gedo Mazu me están dando el entrenamiento final, les aseguro que estaré cuando me enfrente al oponente indicado del equipo Sonic. Atte. Miles Tails Prowers."

"No comprendo, ¿A que se refiere con el oponente indicado?" Pregunto Block, rascándose la cabeza sin compresión.

"No es obvio, orejas puntiagudas." Dijo Kronos poniéndose la bata negra, "Tails estará en el torneo, pero aparecerá cuando se enfrente al capitán del equipo Sonic, el propio Sonic."

"¿Pero que pasa si no llegan a tiempo Tails, o tal vez Gedo Mazu? Recuerden que también es de nuestro equipo." Dijo Bones preocupado.

"Pues entonces, tu tendrás que reemplazarlos." Dijo Block con una socarrona sonrisa.

Bones tenía en su mente lo que iba a suceder, Si se enfrentaba contra Silver, Shadow, o peor aún con Sonic, Silver usaría su poder para mandarlo lejos del estadio, Shadow los acribillaría con una serie de sus Spears, y Sonic lo aplanaría con su famoso Spindash. De tan solo pensarlo, se puso blanco del miedo.

"Vamos Bones, no te preocupes, Tails y Gedo Mazu aparecerán para pelear junto a nosotros." Dijo Kimera para calmarlo.

Bones, solamente se calmó un poco, pero aun poseía la idea en su mente.

"¿Cosmo, adonde vas ahora?" Pregunto Block de golpe, observando como en el transcurso del discurso, se había cambiado de ropa para luego salir de la habitación.

"Teniendo en cuenta que será un momento interesante, todos van a estar ahí para la pelea, y aprovechando eso, las chicas y yo decidimos hacer una sorpresa." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

"¡Ehhhhh, una sorpresa, adoro las sorpresas, de que se trata, vamos Cosmo, no se lo diré a nadie!" Pidió Bones saltando hacia ella como un niño impaciente.

"Todo a su tiempo." Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

"¡Ahhh, quiero saber la sorpresa!" Grito Bones impaciente como nunca antes se había visto.

"¡YA BASTA MALDITO TONTO!" Grito Kronos con un puñetazo en la cabeza.

"¡Y DICEN QUE YO SOY LA VERGÜENZA DEL EQUIPO!" Agrego block con otro puño en la cabeza

"Ay, más te vale que no llegues tarde, hermano." Dijo Kimera en un susurro.

…

Mientras que Sonia y Manic estaban comiendo su desayuno, Amy buscaba por las habitaciones a Sonic, quien no estaba en la mesa.

"¿Amy, que estás haciendo?" Pregunto Sonia intrigada.

"Estoy buscando a Sonic, se supone que iba a desayunar conmigo, pero no ha aparecido." Dijo Amy un poco irritada.

"Sonic desayuno temprano, y fue a correr por la isla del torneo." Dijo Manic recordando lo que dijo Silver antes de marcharse.

"Ese Sonic nunca quiere estar conmigo, ni hablar tendré que desayunar yo sola." Dijo Amy sentándose en su silla, mientras agarraba su taza de té.

"Debes dejarlo tranquilo esta vez Amy, después de todo es un día muy especial." Dijo Sonia agarrando una rebanada de pastel de fresa.

"Si solo vamos a luchar otra vez, y espero que estés en buena condición de salud Sonia." Dijo Amy un poco preocupada por la preocupación de la hermana de su novio.

"Ya me he tomado mi medicina, me duele un poco pero podre pelear esta vez." Dijo Sonia sorbiendo un poco de su té.

"Y no es una pelea común Amy, nos toca pelear contra el equipo Delta, contra Tails y sus nuevos compañeros." Dijo Manic agarrando una magdalena de vainilla.

"Pues se tendrá que cuidar muy bien, aunque sea su hermanito, Sonic no se la va a poner fácil, se los aseguro." Dijo Amy con un puño al aire.

"Amy, jamás pensé que estarías en contra de Tails." Dijo Sonia un poco sorprendida.

"No, no estoy en contra de Tails, también quiero que de lo mejor, es solo que…" Explicaba Amy dejando a ambos confundidos.

"Amy, a quien apoyarías en este caso, ¿A Sonic, o a Tails? Y quiero la verdad." Pidió Manic cortésmente.

Amy bajo la cabeza un momento, la respuesta tomo un poco de tiempo en salir a la luz para Manic, parecía que Amy lo estaba pensando un poco más calmada y tranquilamente. Finalmente levanto la vista, su tono de voz fue un poco tranquilo y suave.

"No sé a quién apoyar en este caso, desde que supe que en cualquier momento nos íbamos a enfrentar contra el equipo de Tails, decidí apoyar a mi Sonikku en cualquier caso, pero si lo hago, sería como estar en contra de otro de mis amigos, es como si estuviera contra la espada en la pared." Explico Amy.

"Da igual si apoyas a tu novio, o al hermano de tu novio, eso no significa nada en algunos momentos, y Tails aun te vera como su amiga." Explico Manic sonriéndole.

"Además, lo único importante es ver quien dará lo mejor en este caso, si el guardián de mobius actual, o su nuevo sucesor." Agrego Sonia agarrando una magdalena.

Amy sonrió ante la explicación, y le aclaro un poco más sus pensamientos, así que con la mente más tranquila, agarro su taza, y le dio un ligero sorbo.

Pero poco ignoraban los erizos que en un gran árbol, acostado en una de las ramas, Shadow estaba meditando sobre su pelea contra su próximo rival. Abriendo un poco los ojos, simplemente observo el cielo azul.

"El rival con el que quiero enfrentarme es únicamente Kimera, se cree mejor que yo por ser uno de los experimentos de ese gordo de Eggman…" Dijo para sí mismo, mientras mentalizaba la imagen de la forma original de Kimera, "Le demostrare a esa mezcla de bestias que la forma de vida definitiva es superior a él." Dijo cerrando el puño derecho fuertemente.

…

Silver practicaba su técnica de levitación, concentrando su energía azul en su mano izquierda, levantaba lentamente una enorme roca del suelo, tras haberla levantado completamente, en un rápido movimiento, lanzo la gran piedra contra un montón de árboles, que fueron tirados como pinos de boliche.

"¿Calentamiento antes de la pelea?" Pregunto una voz femenina.

"Tras ver de dónde provenía, dio una ligera sonrisa, se trataba de Blaze, su compañera gata, quien traía una bolsa en su mano izquierda.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto cortésmente.

"Solo vine a traerte algo de comer, debes conservar tus energías en situaciones como esta." Explico Blaze.

Silver dio una sonrisa, y tras buscar un lugar apropiado, se sentaron y empezaron a comer unos biscochos de chocolate.

"Dentro de 3 horas empezara la tercera ronda del torneo." Dijo Blaze para poder entablar una conversación.

"Así es, nuestro equipo rival será muy difícil de derrotar." Dijo Silver comiendo otro bizcocho.

"¿Y a quien quieres enfrentarte en tu pelea?" Pregunto Blaze seriamente.

"Pues… si te soy sincero, a Gedo Mazu." Respondio con una sonrisa falsa.

"¿Y por qué ese zorro plateado? podrías enfrentarte contra Kimera, o block que ya ha perdido 2 veces en este torneo." Dijo un poco intrigada.

"Si, pero quiero un rival un tanto interesante…" Mientras explicaba Silver miraba el cielo, pensando lo mejor que podía, "Gedo Mazu es un rival cuyos poderes no ha demostrado en el torneo, solo vi la pelea contra el Dr. Tecnodius, y aun así creo que aún no ha mostrado todo su poder."

Como Silver termino de explicar, Blaze coloco su mano junto a la suya, causando que se ruborizara un poco.

"Tal vez podamos vivir aquí, después de que todo termine, aquí hay muchos amigos, y quisiera que nos relajáramos un poco, como ahora." Dijo Blaze ruborizada a la vez.

Silver aparto su mano de ella, y se levantó para marcharse del lugar.

"Lo estoy pensando también, pero sabes que estamos aquí por una razón en particular, este torneo solo retrasa nuestro verdadero objetivo." Dijo Silver mientras iba rumbo hacia la plataforma.

"Al menos tenemos algo para poder distraernos." Dijo para sí misma.

…

El estadio estaba comenzando a abrir sus puertas, y los espectadores comenzaban a ingresar, varias personas estaban vendiendo boletos para tener dinero, y ofrecerles los mejores asientos. Mientras varias naves descendían a la tierra, saliendo personas reconocidas en la mafia de las 12 dimensiones para ver este grandioso espectáculo, Damián fue el primero en llegar a su asiento lujoso, y tras sentarse, espero ansiosamente la primera pelea.

"Tú debes ser el representante del equipo Nexo." Dijo una voz.

Damián observo al humano, se trataba de Christopher Thondyke, representante del equipo Sonic, quien se repuso completamente del veneno de Tecnodius.

"Y tu Christopher, uno de los mejores amigos de Sonic." Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Chris estrecho su mano con la mano robótica, y simplemente lo miro muy fríamente.

"Muchos dicen que te gusta apostar en exceso Damián, otros dicen que estás loco, ¿Qué puedes decirme al respecto?" Pregunto.

"Soy… un tanto de los dos." Respondió con una sonrisa tranquila.

"¡ATENCION TODOS!" Grito una voz de repente.

Christopher decidió tomar asiento junto a Damián, y se preparó para el espectáculo.

…

"Para aquellos que no me conozcan me presento, soy Bokkun uno de los lacayos del Dr. Eggman, y seré su cronista a partir de ahora." Dijo el robot purpura volando con su propulsor.

"Así es damas y caballeros, Decoe fue ascendido, y ahora trabajara junto a mí, ambos nos encargaremos de relatar lo que sucederá en este torneo." Dijo Bocoe, quien tenía a su compañero a su lado derecho.

"Este torneo estará lleno de expectativas muy interesantes, y no solo por mi nuevo ascenso, sino también por las peleas que tendremos en esta ronda." Agrego Decoe, "32 equipos han clasificado en este torneo, pero solo tenemos 8, que pronto serán 4, y serán quienes pasen a la semifinal."

El público gritaba con emoción, alentando a los primeros equipos, a que diera inicio su pelea.

"Miren eso, el público esta tan impaciente, ni siquiera puedo oír mis propias palabras por el escándalo que hacen." Dijo Bokkun impactado, "En ese caso, cumpliré sus deseos, aquí están los primeros 2 equipos que se enfrentaran."

Pronto, los equipos estaban apareciendo, cada miembro con su rival en mente, y listo para enfrentarlo. Cuando todos los miembros aparecieron, algunos espectadores aclamaron, mientras que otros parecían intrigados en que el equipo Delta les faltaba 2 miembros.

"Esto es extraño, parece que Tails y Gedo Mazu del equipo Delta no se han presentado, hay que acordarse de que estamos en cuartos de final." Dijo Decoe intrigado.

…

"¿Amo Lion, donde están Tails y Gedo Mazu?" Pregunto Byako observando a los miembros del equipo Delta.

"Seguramente Tails está haciendo un precalentamiento antes de aparecer, siempre hacen lo mismo esas espadas estúpidas." Dijo Lion sentado en su asiento, "Pero bueno, heredaron eso de sus portadores." Dijo sonriendo en broma.

…

"Al parecer, el equipo Delta está muy confiado, tal vez quieran ganar con solo 3 miembros." Dijo Bocoe.

"Oye, cierra la boca, que nuestros compañeros aparecerán en algún momento." Grito Block de golpe al robot.

"Creo que Tails se confió demasiado en dejar a ustedes 4 pelear contra nosotros." Dijo Sonia en señal de insulto.

"Quien dice que peleare, yo solamente estoy aquí para observar." Dijo Bones desafiante.

"Además, Tails piensa que no son rivales fuertes." Dijo Block, provocando una mirada desafiante de Sonia, quien le devolvió con una confiada sonrisa.

"Por favor, decidan la manera en que pelearan." Pidió Bokkun aterrizando en la tierra.

"Vamos a pelear 1 a 1, por puntuación." Dijo Sonic con su modesta sonrisa.

"Eso dices, y eso es lo que aceptamos." Dijo Kimera sin rodeos.

Mientras ambos equipos se disponían a ir a sus puestos, Bokkun tomo la palabra.

"Se ha decidido, la pelea será de 1 a 1, por puntuación, que los primeros competidores pasen al frente para pelear." Pidió Bokkun.

La tercera ronda ha comenzado, pero tails y Gedo Mazu aún no han aparecido, ¿Podrán llegar a tiempo, y quienes serán los primeros en pelear? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

En el próximo capítulo:

Block: Los primeros en pelear son Kimera y Shadow.

Bones: Esto es interesante, veamos quien es el mejor.

Dark Oak: ¿La creación de Ivo Robotnik, o la de Gerald Robotnik?

Bay Leaf: ¿La mezcla de bestias, o la forma de vida definitiva?

Narcissus: ¿El que tiene poderes bestias, o el que tiene los poderes de caos?

Ana: Vale, vale, no hace falta decir tantas cosas.

En el próximo capítulo: Habilidades al 100%, sin ningún signo de duda.

Shadow: No se pierdan como lo aplasto.

Kimera: Lo dudo mucho, tristón.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	74. Capitulo 74: Habilidades al 100

Aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Buenos días, aquí esta Bunnie con un repaso que paso en el capítulo anterior. Después de 2 días, el torneo comenzara con la siguiente ronda de batalla, teniendo como primeros equipos a enfrentarse, el equipo Sonic y el equipo Delta, podemos conocer esto como la cereza del postre.

Sin embargo, esto es lo que no esperaban. Tails desaparece tras haber despertado de su sueño de belleza, al igual que Gedo y Gaia, quienes le suministraran un entrenamiento final, y Cosmo decide que en lugar de ver la pelea prometedora, les preparara una sorpresa a todos sus amigos, ¿me pregunto que será?

Pero hay que enfocarse a lo que ocurrirá ahora, con ambos equipos en el estadio, teniendo a sus rivales en mente, y a Bokkun como un cronista de tercera, todos están ansiosos por ver las primeras peleas.

A que estamos esperando, vayamos a ver lo que ocurre.

…

Capítulo 74: Habilidades al 100%, sin ningún signo de duda.

"Por favor, que los primeros peleadores pasen al frente." Volvió a pedir Bokkun.

Ambos equipos se observaban mutuamente, todos listos para esta lucha, y tras lo que parecía ser una hora de espera, el primero subía lentamente. Era Kimera, quien pego un salto para aterrizar en las baldosas sin ningún problema. Del equipo Sonic, Shadow simplemente sonrió macabramente, mientras caminaba hacia la plataforma, más que decidido.

…

"Que interesante, ¿No es así Sliat?" Pregunto Metamorph que junto a Sliat y los otros miembros del equipo Nexo, que aún estaban cubiertos, observaban desde muy lejos.

"Una batalla entre creaciones del hombre, eso sí que es bastante interesante." Dijo Sliat sonriendo.

…

"Parece que será la mezcla perfecta de animales, contra la forma de vida definitiva." Dijo Narcissus.

"Si, esto parece ser bastante interesante." Dijo Bunny.

"Ambos son creaciones de la familia Robotnik, tal vez estén rivalizados respecto a quien es la mejor creación." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Como sea, solo espero que no se pase Kimera, respecto a derrotarlo." Dijo Galaxina.

…

"La primera pelea será entre Kimera del equipo Delta, y Shadow del equipo Sonic, ¡COMIENCEN!" Anuncio Bokkun por el micrófono.

En un instante, ambos fueron a toda velocidad, lanzando el primer ataque. Kimera lanzo una patada giratoria, pero Shadow lo bloqueo con el brazo derecho. Luego, se dispuso a lanzar una serie de puñetazos, pero Kimera conseguía bloquearlos rápidamente. En un rápido movimiento, Kimera retuvo el puño derecho de Shadow, y le mando un codazo directo a la cara. Shadow tuvo que retroceder un poco, agarrándose el rostro adolorido. Kimera corrió rápidamente, para luego saltar y darle una patada al estómago, alejándolo más y dejándolo sin aire.

"Esa es mi famosa patada de burro." Dijo Kimera, que pego un salto para lanzarse hacia Shadow.

Sin embargo, Shadow desapareció en un segundo, provocando que Kimera enterrara su pie en las baldosas.

"Vean eso, Kimera quien estaba lastimando a Shadow acaba de meterse en una grave situación, ya que Shadow ha desaparecido." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

"¿Adónde, adonde te has metido?" Pregunto Kimera moviéndose de lado a lado para asi encontrarlo.

Su pregunta fue respondida, cuando de la nada Kimera recibió un codazo en el torso derecho por parte de Shadow. Mientras Kimera se puso de una rodilla, agarrándose el golpe, Shadow le mando una patada en la espalda, haciendo que se pusiera en 4 patas.

"Shadow se mueve a una increíble velocidad, Kimera solo puede recibir sus golpes, y no lo deja contraatacar." Dijo Bocoe por el micrófono.

…

"Shadow tiene buena velocidad." Dijo Knuckels cruzado de brazos.

"Claro, después de todo él es el único que se iguala a Sonic en velocidad." Dijo Rouge.

"Aunque la forma de correr sea diferente." Dijo Espio.

"Es verdad, cuando Sonic corre lo hace como todo un deportista, pero Shadow se desliza por el suelo, como un patinador sobre hielo." Dijo Merrick.

"¿Y ahora que están haciendo ustedes 2?" Pregunto Fiona de golpe, observando a María y Molly.

"Queremos animar a Shadow, así que…" Decía Molly, mientras lucía un traje de porrista blanco, con una falda mediana, con una camisa con la imagen de Shadow bordado, mas unos pompones oscuros, "¡NO HAY MEJOR MANERA QUE SER PORRISTAS!"

Todos dieron una caída de impresión, mientras rápidamente se levantaban.

"Me sorprende que convencieras a María." Dijo Charmy riéndose un poco.

"Es que me veo muy bonita así." Dijo María un poco ruborizada ante tales palabras.

…

Kimera se levantó rápidamente, y tras abrir nuevamente los ojos, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Se quitó la máscara de su cara, revelando su verdadero cuerpo. Tras tirar la máscara a un lado, desapareció de la vista de todos.

"Adonde se… ¡AAAAGH!" Grito de golpe Bokkun, tras presenciar un impacto de dos golpes que se colisionaron entre sí, provocando que el robot purpura volara hasta el cielo, "¿Pero qué diablos fue…? ¡AAGH JAJA!" Grito nuevamente cuando la misma explosión se generó detrás de él, alejándose lo más alto posible.

"Bocoe, ¿Que está sucediendo aquí?" Pregunto Decoe impactado.

"Shadow y Kimera se mueven con gran velocidad, que no somos capaces de verlos, pero solo sabremos donde están por el impacto de sus poderosos ataques." Respondió Decoe.

…

"Creía que Kimera era rápido, pero veo que estaba equivocado." Dijo Bay Leaf impactado.

"No lo entiendo, ¿Qué clase de animal podría moverse a una gran velocidad para igualarse ante Shadow?" Pregunto Vector sorprendido.

"Facilísimo, es el escarabajo tigre." Respondió Fiona.

"¿Quien?" Pregunto confundido Narcissus.

"El escarabajo tigre es el animal más rápido que existe en el mundo de Chris, aunque el guepardo puede correr a 120 Km. por hora, solo puede hacerlo durante un periodo de 20 o 30 segundos al menos." Explicaba Omega, "Aunque el escarabajo tigre corre a largas distancias, que son equivalentes a lo que nosotros llegaríamos corriendo, si corriera un humano abarcaría muchas distancias."

"Pero el escarabajo tigre tiene que frenar varias veces en su recorrido, después de todo va tan rápido que su sentido de la vista le falla, y ve todo borroso, esa es una desventaja para Kimera." Contrarresto Merrick.

"Tampoco es así." Contrarresto Bunny.

"Exacto, Kimera no tiene ningún problema, ya que su nariz le indica adonde aparecerá Shadow, y puede adaptar sus ojos para así poder desaparecer esa desventaja." Explico Dark Oak.

"Resumiendo sencillamente, la pelea esta ahora 50 a 50." Termino Charmy viendo otro impacto de ambos golpes.

…

Shadow y Kimera intercambiaban golpes, cada impacto se veía en muchas direcciones.

"Te mueves bien chico, pero necesitaras algo más que eso para derrotarme." Dijo Shadow.

"Palos y piedras me ablandan los huesos, pero no tus palabras, veras que esto es solo un precalentamiento." Dijo Kimera, tras impactar su rodilla izquierda, con la rodilla derecha de Shadow.

…

"Debe estar por aquí…" Dijo Cosmo sacando un poco la maleza de un camino.

En los últimos días, Cosmo había descubierto un lugar muy hermoso tras haber recorrido los bosques, y tenía pensado hacer unos retoques para poder celebrar una fiesta. Sin embargo, tenía que verificar la ruta más adecuada para poder llegar sin tener tantas molestias. Pasaron ya 7 minutos más hasta que al sacar unas cuantas plantas del frente, encontró el sitio.

Un lugar bastante amplio, con varias rocas desplegadas en distintos sectores, y una especie de estanque bastante amplio de aguas termales. Los arboles no eran tan altos, por lo tanto los rayos de sol iluminaban el sitio.

"Si, aquí esta." Dijo Cosmo, corriendo lo más rápido posible al estanque.

Cuando llego, se arrodillo un poco, y comprobó la temperatura del agua termal.

"Si, está en buena temperatura." Dijo Cosmo tras retirar la mano del agua.

"Es un hermoso lugar, no te parece." Dijo una voz.

Cosmo volteo de repente, y se sorprendió tras ver de qué se trataba de Kendo. Llevaba consigo una botella de alcohol, mientras daba su singular sonrisa borracha.

"Kendo, ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Pregunto Cosmo poniéndose en defensiva.

"Nosotros íbamos al estadio, hasta que te vimos caminar hacia el bosque, después decidimos seguirte para saber adónde ibas." Explico Kendo sonriendo.

"Habla en singular, solamente eres tú." Corrigió Cosmo un poco asustada.

"Oye, yo estuve detrás de Kendo todo el tiempo." Dijo Bay, apareciendo detrás de él, con uno de sus trompos en sus dedos.

"Pero… ¿Por qué iban al estadio?" Pregunto Cosmo.

"Solo íbamos a pasar para echar un vistazo, y entonces…" Explicaba Bay.

"Je, no le mientas, has estado insistiendo en ver y alentar al equipo Delta desde hace ya 3 días." Corto Kendo malhumorado, "Por cierto en donde está tu noviecito Miles, según oí él no está peleando contra el equipo Sonic."

"Tails… está recibiendo su entrenamiento final por parte de Gaia y Gedo mazu, pero aparecerá después de haber terminado." Explico cortésmente.

"¿Entrenamiento final? Oh…" Dijo Kendo, cuando cerró los ojos, y se concentró lo mejor que pudo, "Tails es más fuerte, ya puedo sentir su poder."

"¿De veras?" Pregunto Bay, que hizo lo mismo que Kendo, y lo comprobó sin problemas, "Ay, tienes mucha razón." Dijo abriendo los ojos impactado.

"Sera muy difícil la próxima vez que peleemos en serio." Dijo Kendo con su modesta sonrisa.

"Pero si la última vez peleaste en serio." Dijo Bay con una ligera risa.

"¡CIERRA LA BOCAAA!" Grito furioso, mientras le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, dejándolo con varias estrellas girando alrededor de Bay, "Y aunque no está, ¿por qué no vas al estadio?"

"Tenía pensado hacer una fiesta para este momento, y en mis recorridos encontré este lugar precioso, así que se me ocurrió hacer algunos preparativos para hacer una fiesta." Explico Cosmo, relajándose un poco más ante la aparición del equipo Eragon.

"Una fiesta no puede hacerla solamente una persona, deja que nosotros te ayudemos." Dijo Bay.

"¿Dijiste "Nosotros"?" Pregunto Kendo un poco irritado.

"¿Kendo, acaso no eres un caballero? Además, no tenemos nada más que hacer." Regaño Bay, mientras enfoco su vista en unos arbustos, "Y eso los incluye a ustedes 5."

Casi como si fuera una orden, la cabeza de Serphot salió de la parte inferior del arbusto.

"¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"Por el perfume, Natasha tiene un perfume que además de barato, huele a calcetines." Respondió con varias risitas.

"Estaría bien, si me ayudaran también."

"Bueno, quizás podríamos, pero con una condición." Dijo Iceglow apareciendo por atrás.

"¿Y cuál es?" Pregunto intrigada.

Iceglow no respondió, solamente dio una sonrisa socarrona, provocándole a Cosmo un escalofrió por la espalda.

…

"¡CAOS SPEAR!" Grito Shadow lanzando una serie de Spears hacia Kimera.

"¡Defensa de caparazón!" Grito Kimera apareciendo su caparazón de tortuga, y metiéndose dentro para recibir las Spears sin ser lastimado.

Luego de terminar el ataque, Kimera salió de su caparazón, y pego un salto en el aire, y comenzó a girar como una rueda de auto.

"¡LLUVIA DE PUAS!" Grito lanzando cientos de púas afiladas hacia Shadow.

Shadow salto hacia atrás, para luego hacer varias piruetas en el proceso, pero no pudo calcular la distancia que estaba evadiendo, y una de las púas se enterró justo en el muslo derecho. Shadow se movió hacia la izquierda para evitar la horda masiva de púas, y luego se sacó la púa fuertemente, ocasionando un pequeño desangrado en la pierna.

"Shadow y Kimera muestran mucho de sus habilidades, ambos intercambian ataques, sin dar a ninguno tregua alguna." Relato Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Tal parece que se están demostrando quien es el que manda aquí." Agrego Decoe.

…

"Esta sí que es una buena pelea." Dijo Dark Oak.

"2, 4, 22…" Empezaba Molly.

"¿Quién es el mejor?" Continuaba Maria.

"¡SHADOW, SHADOW, SHADOW, GA-NA-RA!" Gritaron ambas agitando sus pompones.

"¿Les tenemos que decir que se saquen los disfraces, y no actúen como bobas?" Susurro Merrick por atrás.

"¿Y romperles el corazón? Prefiero oír sus porras, y no sus lloriqueos." Respondió Espio.

"Tu-she." Dijo Vector.

"Si, tienes toda la razón." Afirmo Knuckels.

…

Shadow retomo su ataque, lanzándose contra Kimera con su poderoso Spin dash, pero Kimera logro esquivarlo, y le lanzo un puñetazo en el aire, pero solo consiguió hundirse en la tierra. Shadow decidió correr hacia Kimera, y se dispuso a lanzar una serie de patadas y puñetazos. Sin embargo, Kimera conseguía evadirlos fácilmente, pero no pudo predecir una patada giratoria, que recibió justo en la nuca, bajándolo al suelo. En ese momento, Shadow pego un salto para propinarle una patada, pero por desgracia, Kimera rodo a un lado para eludirlo, y después lanzo a shadow lejos con una poderosa tacleada.

Shadow respiraba pesadamente, era la primera vez que tenía problemas en derrotar a un rival como el, y lo más extraño era que Kimera no se mostraba cansado, como si estuviera absorbiéndole su fuerza.

"Eres un erizo muy duro, no tuvo efecto hasta ahora." Dijo Kimera con una risa.

Shadow se confundió, pero sentía como si le estuviese faltando el aire, tuvo que apoyarse con una mano, mientras se agarraba el pecho adolorido.

"¿Qué… ¿Qué me pasa?" Preguntaba en su estado actual.

"Vean eso, Shadow está comenzando a verse muy mal." Relato Bokkun por el micrófono.

"El veneno especial, que sale de mis púas, deshabilita lentamente el cuerpo de la víctima, haciendo que su cansancio sea más rápido que lo habitual, pero aun seguirá con vida, ya que su efecto solo será por 5 minutos, disfrútalos." Explico Kimera.

…

"Si el veneno hubiese sido fatal, Shadow habría perdido el encuentro rápidamente." Dijo Kronos.

"Kimera siempre ha sido un adicto a la tortura física." Dijo Block un poco asustado.

"Ese siempre será su mal habito." Dijo Bones.

…

"Vaya, Shadow, parece que estas un poco exhausto, no te preocupes, que yo sé cómo sacarle esa energía a tu cuerpo." Dijo Kimera, mientras que al llegar a Shadow, lo agarro de cuello para levantarlo hacia el cielo.

Shadow ascendió rápidamente al cielo boca arriba, pero empezaba a descender, y Kimera lo agarro en una llame rompe espaldas.

"Quebradora de boa." Dijo Kimera, sujetando a Shadow de la mandíbula inferior y de la pierna izquierda para que no escapara de su agarre.

"Increíble, Kimera ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla, y le está aplicando a Shadow su llave favorita, la quebradora de boa." Dijo Bokkun.

"Es una excelente llave para romper la espalda de su rival." Agrego Decoe.

"Pues parece que Shadow ya lo está sintiendo." Afirmo Bocoe.

El estadio estaba en silencio, mientras Kimera estaba jugando con la espalda de Shadow, como si lo rompiera igual que una rama de árbol, ¿Podrá Shadow zafarse de esta situación, y que pasara con Tails y Gedo Mazu que aún no han aparecido? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

María: ¿Que puedes hacer en 5 minutos?

Block: Yo puedo levantar pesas como mínimo 60 veces.

Sonic: Yo doy la vuelta a Mobius 6 veces seguidas.

Bones: Yo me levanto, hago y como mi desayuno, para luego ir a ayudar a mis amigos.

Dark Oak: Sin lavarte las manos y los dientes.

Bones: Quien lo necesita.

Galaxina: Bones, la higiene es un factor importante para todos, si no lo haces terminaras como Kimera.

Bones: O sea.

Ana: Te extraerán una muela, y sufrirás por varios días.

En el próximo capítulo: Una posible victoria en menos de 5 minutos.

Bay Leaf: Esto se pone interesante.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	75. Capitulo 75: Una posible victoria

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Hola, aquí esta Bones con un repaso de lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior. En la primera pelea se enfrentaban Kimera, del equipo Delta, y Shadow del equipo Sonic, ambos intercambian una buena serie de golpes, igualados en velocidad, fuerza, y poder.

Kimera decide lanzar sus púas, para así envenenarlo y hacer que se canse más, pero su efecto es por solo 5 minutos. Así que, sin desperdiciar el tiempo, Kimera utiliza su llave rompe espaldas, la quebradora de boa.

¿Podrá Shadow salirse de la situación, Tails y Gedo aparecerán, y María y Molly seguirán con sus porras? Es hora de verlo y comprobarlo.

…

Capítulo 75: Una posible victoria en menos de 5 minutos.

Kimera continuaba su quebradora de boa hacia el envenenado Shadow, quien daba varias muecas de dolor por su columna vertebral, parecía como si de verdad quisieran partirlo en dos.

"El veneno le queda aún 4 minutos, voy a aprovecharlos para dejarte pero más que Knock-out." Dijo Kimera aplicando más fuerza.

"Esto es horrendo, ¿Kimera va a tener pensado romperle la espalda a Shadow de a de veras?" Preguntaba Decoe.

"No estoy seguro de responder, lo que sí puedo decir es que no se por cuánto tiempo va a seguir resistiendo ante la llave más mortífera de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo." Respondió Bocoe.

…

"Creo que Shadow va a tener que ir al giro practico luego de esto." Dijo Knuckels.

"Con muchas sesiones." Agrego Bay Leaf.

"¡VAMOS SHADOW, VAMOS SHADOW, VAMOS SHADOW!" Gritaron ambas porristas agitando sus pompones.

"¿Por qué razón tengo que estar junto a estas porristas? No saben que tengo orejas sensibles." Dijo Rouge tapándose las orejas.

"Te la tendrás que bancar, esas mujeres no descansara hasta que termine de pelear." Dijo Merrick conservando la cordura.

"Pero por si acaso, deben llevar siempre tapones de oído." Dijo Fiona con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué-QUE? ¡DAMA ACA ESO!" Exigió Rouge tratando de sacárselos a Fiona de las orejas.

"Consíguete los tuyos." Dijo Fiona alejándola de ella con su pie derecho en su cara.

…

"¡VAMOS SHADOW, NO TE QUEDES ASI COMO SI FUERAS UN COSTAL DE PATATAS, TRATA DE ROMPER SU AGARRE!" Pidió Amy golpeando la plataforma con ambas manos para que reaccionara.

Shadow abrió lentamente los ojos, y lentamente coloco su mano derecha donde sujetaban su mandíbula, y comenzó a hacer fuerza para poder liberarse. Kimera, ejerció más fuerza en su mano, pero Shadow se estaba haciendo el difícil. Tras mucho esfuerzo, consiguió zafarse, y en un rápido movimiento, envolvió su brazo izquierdo alrededor del brazo de Kimera. Luego, tras liberarse un poco del agarre de su rodilla, las envolvió alrededor del otro brazo, y solo necesito ejercer mucha fuerza para poder levantar a Kimera por los aires, haciendo que girara, y estampar su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Mientras el público aclamaba el movimiento, Shadow soltó a Kimera y se alejó de él lo más pronto posible para poder recuperar el aliento. En cambio, Kimera se levantó con la furia en su cara.

"¡Y Shadow ha conseguido zafarse de la quebradora!" Grito Decoe por el micrófono.

"Esto es asombroso, ¿Qué esta lucha no se le van a acabar las sorpresas?" Se preguntaba Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Sabes, me la estas poniendo difícil respecto a derrotarte, la mayoría podría haberme suplicado piedad en cuando les partía la columna." Dijo Kimera.

"Soy más que la mayoría." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Puede que sí, hasta que pierda la paciencia, porque ya se lo que te voy a hacer…" Mientras hablaba Kimera, comenzó a generar cargas eléctricas en sus miembros, "Primero te matare, luego te reanimare, para después volver a matarte." Dijo listo para el siguiente asalto.

"Kimera va a usar ataques eléctricos como su próxima arma de combate, tengo total seguridad de que habrá carne quemada, y me refiero a muy pasada de cocción." Dijo Bokkun por el micrófono en una distancia de vuelo segura.

Kimera golpeo el suelo con sus dos manos, y se lanzó hacia Shadow listo para electrocutarlo. Shadow lanzo una seguidilla de Spears, pero el veneno le dificulto notablemente la vista, haciendo que fallara en la puntería. Kimera lanzo un puñetazo hacia el pecho, pero logro esquivarlo lo mejor que pudo, mientras eludía sus próximos ataques, una patada giratoria, un codazo al cuello, un puñetazo en el estómago.

Shadow tenía problemas de visión, apenas era capaz de eludir los ataques, mientras se lanzó bien hacia atrás, necesitaba evadir ataques hasta que el efecto del veneno desaparezca, y apenas le faltan 3 minutos. Kimera fue como un guepardo hacia su presa, maniobrando sus colas en el proceso para controlar la dirección, y Shadow tuvo que tomar una huida estratégica.

A medida que Shadow frenaba, Kimera apareció frente a él, y le dio 3 puñetazos en el vientre, mandando cargas eléctricas, Shadow lo saco con una patada giratoria para bajarlo, seguido de un puñetazo para mandarlo lejos. Kimera se aferró a las baldosas para frenar bruscamente.

"Kimera logro alcanzar a Shadow, pero le dio poca lucha, ya que Shadow lo saco de su camino con 2 certeros golpes." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

"Ese fue una buena táctica, aunque es notable que Shadow ha gastado mucha energía." Agrego Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Es por el veneno de Kimera hojalatas, pero su efecto terminara en menos de 2 minutos, Shadow solamente trata de ganar tiempo." Dijo Bokkun.

…

"¿Shadow resistirá 2 minutos más?" Preguntaba Knuckels

"Mientras Kimera no se ponga más loco de lo habitual, yo creo que sí." Respondió Merrick.

"Entonces podremos cavar su tumba." Dijo Vector en broma.

Sin embargo, no fue tan graciosa para sus animadoras, ya que le dieron un doble golpe en la cabeza, dejándole 2 chichones.

"¡NO ES GRACIOSO!" Gritaron ambas chicas.

…

"Jamás había visto a Kimera tan decidido a mostrar sus habilidades, y eso de que Shadow no es tan duro como se ve por fuera." Dijo Kronos con una mano en su barbilla.

"Si, hasta creo que Gedo Mazu es capaz de vencerlo, con 1 mano, y 1 cola atada a su cuerpo." Agrego Bones.

"Es por rivalidad de creaciones, créanlo o no, Kimera le está demostrando a Shadow quien es el que mandara respecto al nombre de "la criatura definitiva"" Respondió Block.

…

"Shadow tienes que resistir." Grito Manic.

"Si, ya solo queda menos de 1 minuto para que el veneno deje de hacer efecto." Agrego Sonia.

…

"Muy bien erizo negro, me he divertido contigo, pero tengo que acabar contigo en este momento." Dijo Kimera sonriéndole.

"Eso está por verse cara de boa… ¡EH, no puedo mover mi pierna!" Dijo shadow viendo que algo sucedía.

"Je je, no escuchaste esta frase, siempre debes tener un as bajo la manga." Dijo Kimera riéndose un poco.

"¿Qué, que es esto?" Preguntaba Shadow mientras veía que su pierna, mano derecha, y partes de su cuerpo estaban cubiertos de una espesa capa de baba fresca.

"Vean eso, Shadow ha sido cubierto con una baba muy viscosa y brillante, inmovilizándolo de una pierna." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"Shadow ha caído en la trampa." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Así es, los movimientos de Kimera eran una mera distracción." Concordó Bay Leaf.

…

"Muy interesante verdad, esa baba es tan espesa y cristalina que no se puede ver cuando queda adherida al cuerpo, y puedo usarla como un arma de ofensiva y defensiva." Explicaba Kimera, "Y puedo segregar esa baba no solo de la boca, sino de cada glándula de mi cuerpo, después de todo, los poros secretan sudor cuando el cuerpo tiene calor." Dijo Kimera mostrando su mano derecha las gotas de baba que caían en el suelo.

"Je, no me importa si me inmovilizaste, en 40 segundos recuperare mis fuerzas, y acabare contigo sin problema." Decía Shadow con una sonrisa.

"¡Eso quiero verlo después de esto!" Grito Kimera, mientras golpeo sus dos manos al suelo, liberando una gran descarga eléctrica.

La carga eléctrica se movió rápidamente por un camino propio, y todo paso en un segundo. Shadow estaba siendo electrocutado por la carga eléctrica, y era imposible de creer.

"¡SHADOW ESTA SIENDO ELECTROCUTADO, Y KIMERA NO NECESITA LLEGAR HACIA EL!" Grito Decoe impactado.

"¡LAS LUZ ES MUY FUERTE, SIENTO QUE ME VA A DEJAR CIEGO!" Agrego Bocoe cubriéndose la cara.

…

"Esto sí que es algo electrizante." Dijo Merrick con unas gafas para el sol.

"Shadow lo está notando muy bien." Afirmo Espio.

"¡RESISTE SHADOW, DEBES SEGUIR, PORQUE SI NO, PODRIAS MORIR!" Dijeron ambas porristas.

"Esa porra animo un poco, y además no saben hacer buenas rimas." Afirmo Omega.

…

Kimera termino su tortura eléctrica, y mientras sacaba las manos del suelo, Shadow se desplomo cabeza arriba, humeando sin parar, completamente inmóvil.

"Shadow ha caído al suelo, iniciare el conteo, 1… ah, cual seguía, ah sí 2…" Empezaba a contar Bokkun.

Kimera se acercó lentamente hacia Shadow, y simplemente se inclinó hacia su cadáver.

"Deje un rastro de mi baba en el suelo (2) mientras te perseguía, y la baba de tu pie era la (3) ruta final, en teoría cuando lance los puños al suelo, (4) tu derrota era inminente." Explicaba en el oído, "Fue una manera (5) muy rápida de derrotar al que se cree (6) la forma de vida definitiva."

Sin embargo, cuando Bokkun llego a 7, Shadow recobro el sentido, y agarro a Kimera del cuello firme y duramente.

"Vean eso, Shadow despertó rápidamente y sujeta a Kimera del cuello, y tal parece que no lo va a dejar ir." Dijo Decoe.

"Shadow se la va a cobrar en serio a Kimera, ese dolor que sufrió será igual que el que le suministrara a Kimera." Agrego Bocoe.

"Nunca te atrevas a subestimarme, cara de boa." Dijo con una macabra sonrisa.

Rápidamente, shadow le da un codazo en la cara, y luego agarra a Kimera nuevamente del cuello, pero con su brazo, y lo levanta en el aire, para aplicarle un slam bien fuerte. Luego, lo agarra de la cintura por atrás, y le ejecute un buen suflex alemán inverso, impactando la cabeza de Kimera en el suelo.

"Shadow le ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla, aplicándole un slam, y un suflex alemán a Kimera, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en el contrataque." Dijo Bokkun por el micrófono.

Mientras Shadow se alejó y movía un poco su cuerpo, Kimera se levantaba lentamente.

"No te voy a negar, quede un poco entumecido del cuerpo por esa electricidad, pero yo soy mucho más resistente que un mobiano ordinario." Dijo Shadow tronando un poco los huesos.

Kimera quedo un poco aturdido por ambos golpes, pero trataba de recuperar la conciencia.

"Parece que aun estas confundido, no te preocupes que te voy a poner en tu lugar ahora mismo." Dijo Shadow, mientras pego un salto, y realizo un spindash hacia Kimera.

"No tan rápido mi energético amigo, ¡LOS 100 MIEMBROS!" Grito Kimera, mientras que de su cuerpo salieron 100 brazos largos con garras de águila, que atajaron el spindash de Shadow, y lo lanzaron contra el muro de concreto.

"Shadow trato de vencer a Kimera con su famoso spindash, pero Kimera utiliza su técnica, los 100 miembros, para interceptarlo y lanzarlo contra el muro." Relato Decoe.

"Debo decir Decoe que es la primera vez que veo esa técnica de Kimera, ¿pero cómo la obtuvo?" Preguntaba Bocoe.

"Es fácil de saberlo, uno de los animales que posee más patas en el mundo es el cien pies, después de todo para poder interceptar un ataque mortífero como el spindash, debes tener más de dos manos para hacerlo." Explico Decoe.

…

"Kimera tendría que trabajar de limpiador de casas, cualquiera quisiera tener más de 2 manos para limpiar todo en un santiamén." Dijo Vector.

"Y tal vez a bajar las pelotas que siempre se me quedan en el techo cuando juego." Agrego Charmy.

"Kimera le ha demostrado que pueden haber en la próxima ronda si ganan." Afirmo Dark Oak.

"Yo nunca escuche eso." Dijo María.

"¿En serio?" Preguntaba Molly.

"No, había oído que muchos mobianos eran vulgares, y maleducados, pero jamás oí de alguno que pudiera ser capaz de lastimarte gravemente, como si fueses un demonio rabioso." Respondió María.

"¡ESTOY HABLANDO DEL EQUIPO NEXXOOO!" Grito Dark Oak, provocando que del susto, ambas se abrazaran del miedo, encogiéndose a la vez.

"Lo sentimos." Dijeron ambas en el miedo.

…

"Más te vale que te rindas Shadow, mis 100 miembros son capaces de retener cualquier cosa, y en el nivel de poder que tienes, fue muy sencillo atajarte como una pelota de futbol." Dijo amenazadoramente.

El humo lentamente desvanecía, y pronto Shadow apareció erguido, con los brazos cruzados, y una determinación firme.

"Sí, es cierto, pero como tú lo dijiste, fue en el nivel de poder que tenía, pero esto… cambiara la situación." Dijo Shadow, mientras que al poner sus manos por ambos lados, sus brazaletes fueron expulsados, liberando una gran cantidad de energía en forma de aura amarrilla.

"Eso no cambiara las cosas." Dijo Kimera más que preparado.

Shadow empezó a atacar, desapareciendo ante los ojos de Kimera, y reapareciendo al lado derecho, propinándole un gancho en la mandíbula, mandándolo bien lejos.

"_Es rápido."_ Dijo en su mente.

Shadow apareció detrás de él, y le propino una patada en la espalda, haciendo que cayera en las baldosas, y rebotara como una pelota.

"¡DEFENSA DE CAPARAZON!" Grito Kimera, mientras hizo aparecer su caparazón, y se ocultó dentro de él.

"Esa defensa no te servirá de nada." Dijo Shadow como hizo su siguiente movimiento.

Shadow aparecía de un lugar a otro en el cielo, golpeando a Kimera innumerables de veces, parecía como una pelota de tenis rebotando en cientos de paredes.

"Shadow se quitó los brazaletes, y ahora le está aplicando a Kimera una tormenta de golpes sin signo de parar." Relato Bokkun en el cielo.

"Shadow ha incrementado su poder sin ningún inconveniente, ahora es muy rápido." Dijo Decoe.

"Demasiado rápido, siento que me mareo." Dijo Bocoe mostrando el símbolo de espirales en sus ojos.

…

"Shadow es extremadamente rápido." Dijo Narcissus asombrado.

"Y pensé que antes era igual de rápido que Sonic." Agrego Bay Leaf.

"Kimera no tiene otra opción que estar dentro de su caparazón." Dijo Dark Oak.

"A la velocidad que va no le queda otra opción." Dijo Merrick.

"Hasta yo me mareo al tratar de enfocarlo."

"¡VAMOS SHADOW, VAMOS SHADOW, PORQUE TU, GA-NA-RAS!" Gritaron ambas porristas haciendo una coreografía de baile.

"Menudo espíritu olímpico tiene." Dijo Espio.

"Las amantes de Shadow, ¿Qué esperabas?" Susurro Rouge con una mano en su oreja.

…

Shadow empezaba a notar sus signos de agotamiento, y decidió terminar esto con broche de oro. Con Kimera en el medio de la plataforma, se lanzó encima de el con su spindash a máxima potencia.

"¡LOS 100 MIEMBROS!" Grito Kimera liberando los brazos de sus agujeros, que atajaron nuevamente a Shadow, pero Shadow era más poderoso, lo que paso después fue inevitable.

Shadow se liberó del agarre de las garras, y se impactó contra la dura coraza de Kimera, haciendo que impactara fuertemente al suelo, liberando una gran cortina de humo. Los robots tuvieron que cubrirse del impacto generado por la colisión, el público quedo sorprendido por el despliegue de poder, pero la pregunta figuraba en la mente de todos, ¿Quién fue el ganador, y quien el perdedor?

Mientras el humo se disipaba, Shadow se levantó lentamente, cojeando hacia su equipo. Al fijarse en esto, Bokkun descendió al suelo, y fue adonde estaba Kimera, lo que vio fue impactante. Tendido en una pila de escombros, Kimera estaba boca arriba, pero aún se encontraba consciente. Bokkun se acercaba lentamente, su cabeza fue lo primero que estaba más cerca de Kimera, podía ver que inhalo lentamente, mientras que abrió los ojos.

"Bien, se acabó, me rindo." Dijo modestamente.

Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta, con los ojos bien abiertos como platos, hasta los miembros de su equipo se quedaron perplejos.

"Te- te rindes, ¿pe-pero, por qué? Aun puedes seguir luchando." Dijo Bokkun aun perplejo.

"Di toda mi capacidad de pelea, y hasta use mis mejores técnicas contra él, pero me he quedado sin fuerzas y energía para pelear, solamente arriesgaría mi vida, por no decir que aun con mi defensa sus ataques fueron… muy fuertes." Explico levantándose lentamente, y sacándose los restos de escombros.

"Kimera… eres muy extraño." Dijo Galaxina en su mente, pero con una sonrisa.

"El ganador es Shadow del equipo Sonic." Proclamo Bokkun por el micrófono.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Merrick: La siguiente pelea es entre Sonia y Block.

Rouge: Genial, despiértenme cuando termine.

Bones: ¿Qué te pasa Rouge? Ponle un poco más de ánimo.

Dark Oak: ¿Alguien quiere jugar cartas?

Bay Leaf: Yo quiero.

Narcissus: No me excluyan.

Bones: ¿Pero qué les pasa a todos ustedes?

En el próximo capítulo: Sonia vs Block, una lucha de heridos.

Kimera: Tails, te sugiero que no aparezcas, solamente te aburrirías.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	76. Capitulo 76: Sonia vs Block

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Perdonen si me tarde, pero estuve ocupado en muchas cosas, sobre todo porque soy tío por segunda vez, y tengo el presentimiento de que Bruno será más diablillo que su hermano. Es lo único que me ha salido en el momento. A disfrutar.

…

Muy buenos días, aquí esta Manic con un repaso de lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior.

La batalla entre Kimera y Shadow ha tomado giros muy precipitados, pero después de electrocuciones mortíferas, tomas de lucha libre, garras interceptando ataques, y mortíferos ataques a máxima velocidad, Kimera decide renunciar a la lucha, no sé si fue porque se dio cuenta de quién era mejor, o si se cansó de oír las porras de María y Molly, pero lo que se sabe hasta el momento es que el equipo Sonic se lleva el primer punto del encuentro, ¿Quiénes serán los próximos en luchar? Bueno a que estamos esperando. Averigüémoslo ya mismo.

…

Capítulo 76: Sonia vs Block, una lucha de heridos

Mientras el público se relajaba del primer encuentro, los miembros de ambos equipos seguían discutiendo respecto al abandono de Kimera, pero Bones estaba tan enfadado y furioso de Kimera, que tenía pensado matarlo el mismo.

"¡AAAAYYYY, ESA CARA DE BOA! ¿POR QUE RENUNCIO? ¡AHORA ESTAMOS PERDIENDO CONTRA EL EQUIPO SONIC, QUE TIENE KIMERA, GUSANOS EN LA CABEZA!" Grito Bones furioso, agarrando a Kronos de su túnica y lo sacudía de lado a lado como un muñeco de trapo.

"Que te digo Bones, así siempre es Kimera, renuncia cuando sabe que no puede ganar." Dijo Kronos ignorando lo que le estaban haciendo.

…

"Me pregunto si tuvo alguna otra razón para abandonar la pelea." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Je, puede que sea en realidad un gallina, después de todo yo podría derrotar a Shadow en menos de 20 segundos." Dijo Knuckels sonriendo sarcásticamente.

"Ay, por favor Knuckels, si me acuerdo que Shadow te derroto en el tifón azul, cuando trataste de pararlo porque iba a matar a Cosmo." Dijo Rouge con su pícara sonrisa.

"Escúchame bien, yo tenía que proteger a esos niños, si no tuviera nada en mi camino me lo cargaría enseguida." Dijo Knuckels mal humorado.

"Si claro Knuckels, estoy seguro de que podrías vencerlo." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Ves, por fin alguien que me apoya." Dijo sonriendo.

"Ay Knuckels, ¿No sabes lo que significa sarcasmo?" Pregunto Bay Leaf.

Knuckels se enojó fuertemente, pero decidió no dirigirle la vista, con los brazos cruzados.

"_Aunque hubiera renunciado no hay que negar que sus habilidades de combate son muy efectivas, quien hubiera imaginado que pudiese mezclar perfectamente las habilidades de los muchos animales que existen."_ Dijo Narcissus en su mente.

"_Kimera es un caso perdido, nunca se sabe lo que se le viene a la cabeza hasta que lo ejecuta el mismo, pero tiene algo que los demás, incluso Sonic no posee, habilidades de combate múltiples, después de todo, pudo perder el encuentro, pero le gano a Shadow respecto a técnicas."_ Dijo Merrick.

"_Aunque el haya renunciado, no podemos ignorar que Shadow no la tuvo muy fácil, cada vez que el atacaba o hacia un movimiento, Kimera lo contrarrestaba haciendo algo mucho mejor para ganar, pero aun así no dejo de sentir pena de que haya renunciado, en mi opinión, Shadow fue superado por Kimera."_ Razono Fiona en su mente.

…

"Fue una buena pelea." Dijo Sonic a Shadow, quien llego con su grupo.

"Al menos pudiste demostrarle quien es el más fuerte de los 2." Dijo Amy.

"Le gane por pura suerte, nada más." Dijo Shadow con su misma cara de antipatía.

…

"¡KIMERA, ERES UN TONTO, TENDRIA QUE DARTE UNA BUENA SURRA PARA QUE NO ABANDONES UNA PELEA IMPORTANTE!" Grito Bones quien fue hacia Kimera, que estaba estirándose lo mejor que podía.

"¿A quién le dices tonto, tonto?" Pregunto Kimera un poco irritado por la rabieta de Bones.

"TU ERES EL TONTOOO, SE SUPONE QUE ESTAMOS EN LA PELEA MAS IMPORTANTE DEL TORNEO, Y TU RENUNCIAS COMO SI…" Empezaba a gritarle Bones.

"Relájate quieres, aún no hemos perdido." Dijo Kimera dirigiéndole la mirada.

"¡Y ADEMAS DE ESO…! ¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunto de golpe Bones.

"Me canse de jugar con Shadow, esta vez voy a mirar una pelea que sea importante, y me refiero a la de mi hermano contra Sonic." Explico dirigiéndose hacia su grupo.

"_Maldito Kimera, la verdad es que renuncio porque se le pego la gana, aun sabiendo la situación en la que estamos, si Block y Kronos pierden sus peleas, entonces no podremos llegar hacia sliat, y si me toca pelear si Tails y Gedo Mazu no aparecen entonces soy zorro muerto, nunca podre ganarle a Sonic o a Silver."_ Dijo Bones en su mente.

"Bones, vuelve acá, ¿O es que acaso quieres tomar el lugar de Tails o Gedo Mazu?" Pregunto Kronos.

"No, espérenme." Dijo en el pánico.

…

"No puede ser que tenga que pasar de asesino profesional a decorador gratuito." Dijo Serphot mientras ponía varias serpentinas alrededor de los árboles.

"Al menos seremos recompensados vientito, cuando la fiesta comience, nosotros probaremos también esas aguas termales." Dijo Kendo colocando varias tablas de madera en el suelo.

"Nunca he probado esas aguas termales, ¿Son realmente agradables?" Preguntaba Natasha dejando varios canastos de comida en una roca.

"Es como estar en el paraíso, lo que si es que no estés demasiado tiempo, o terminaras todo quemadito igual que Kendo antes de broncearse." Explico Bay con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Te dije que me quede dormido al beber demasiado." Contrarresto Kendo poniendo una cara de borracho enojado.

"Calmaos ustedes 2, tenemos poco tiempo, y no tenemos que retrasarnos." Dijo Iceglow mientras colocaba una mesa larga en su lugar con ayuda de Hermes.

…

"Siguientes competidores, por favor pasen al frente." Ordeno Bokkun por el micrófono.

"Bueno creo, que seré el siguiente." Dijo Block con un puño al aire.

"Solo espero que no pierdas rápidamente Block." Dijo Kimera.

"Es verdad, si pierdes usa tu máximo poder." Agrego Kronos.

"¡ESAS SON ANIMADAS PONGANLE MAS GANAS POR FAVOR!" Grito block a ambos, mientras que se agarró un poco el vientre por el dolor.

"Creo que me encargare de este grandullón." Dijo Sonia mientras caminaba a la plataforma.

"No lo olvides Sonia, no te esfuerces tanto." Dijo Manic como un recordatorio.

Sonia asintió levemente con la cabeza, y retomo su caminata hacia su oponente.

Cuando ambos estaban frente a frente, Bokkun supo que ya era hora.

"La siguiente pelea es entre Block y Sonia, ¡COMIENCEN!" Grito finalmente.

Block se colocó en posición de combate, y Sonia hizo su primer movimiento. Apareciendo su piano, comenzó a tocar, disparando sin cesar un centenar de rayos. Block tomo distancia para evadirlos con saltos largos, mientras que saco su espada para lanzarse hacia Sonia. Eludiendo sin ningún problemas los rayos, trato de cortar su instrumento, pero Sonia evadió su ataque con un salto al aire, y con una vuelta carnero, fue directo hacia Block, y lo bajo al suelo con una patada en el pecho.

"Sonia empezó muy bien el combate." Empezó a decir Decoe.

"Aunque se puede decir lo mismo de Block." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"Vaya, vaya, ambos se repusieron un poco de las peleas que tuvieron." Dijo Merrick con una mano en la barbilla.

"Si, pero es solo cuestión de minutos." Dedujo Fiona.

…

Block se levantó, y pudo coger a Sonia por el tobillo, luego la cargo de un brazo, y la mando contra el suelo de cabeza.

"A ver si con esto enseñaras a respetarme." Dijo Block con una sonrisa.

"Te robaste mi frase armadurita, y por eso lo pagaras." Dijo Fiona mientras se impulsó con las manos, y agarro a Block en una llave triangulo.

"Sonia a contrarrestado el ataque de block con una llave triangular, es claro saber que quiere hacer que Block se rinda por abandono." Relato Bokkun.

"Sera mejor que te rindas, o vas a perder un brazo." Dijo Sonia ejerciendo mucha fuerza en su llave.

"Eso es la última cosa que hare en mi vida." Dijo Block mientras que con el brazo libre trato de sacar la cabeza de las piernas.

"¡Block, ni se te vaya a ocurrir sacar la cabeza del triángulo!" Grito Bones en el pánico.

"Solo harás que empeore tu situación." Agrego Kronos.

"Cállense, par de preocupados, lo tengo todo bajo control." Dijo Block mientras que faltaba poco para liberar su cabeza.

"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que Block va a cometer un error muy grande?" Relato Decoe.

"¿Tan grande como el monstruo de caos?" Sugirió Bocoe.

"Nunca saques la cabeza del agarre triangular, brazo de escoba." Dijo Sonia mientras aplicaba aún más presión, pero esta vez en el brazo de Block.

La tensión estaba incrementando, era una lucha entre la resistencia de Block, y la fuerza de Sonia, ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a resistir su brazo? En poco fue respondido tras oír un crack fuerte, seguido de un desgarrador grito por parte de Block, mientras Sonia se soltó, dejando el brazo de Block colgando como un fideo.

"Eso es lo que yo llamo tronar bien los huesos." Dijo bokkun cubriéndose las orejas por el ruido ensordecedor.

…

"Ya lo creo, Block quedo con un brazo dislocado, y Sonia está en muy buena forma para seguir su tortura." Dijo Fiona impactada.

"Al parecer se recuperó un poco de la paliza que le dio Rouge." Dijo Knuckels.

"Lo dudo, calculo que es cuestión de minutos antes de que vomite sangre de la boca." Contrarresto Rouge.

"¿Podría ser peor la situación para ella?" Pregunto Charmy.

"Agradezca que vomite sangre por la boca y no del…" Decía Vector, hasta que ambas chicas humanas le cubrieron la boca.

"No seas boca sucia, o te va a ir muy mal." Dijeron ambas amenazándolo con los puños en alto.

…

"Debiste haberte rendido, ahora me será más fácil derrotarte grandulón." Dijo Sonia de pie, mientras le daba una sonrisa triunfal.

"Aún no he sido derrotado." Dijo Block.

"Te he dislocado el brazo, mejor sería que tires la toalla." Pidió.

Block respiro suavemente, y tras hacer un rápido movimiento de su brazo roto, volvió a acomodarlo en su cuerpo sin ningún problema, luego de moverlo un poco para poder cerciorarse de no haber problema, se preparó nuevamente para enfrentarse a Sonia.

"Los músculos que poseo son capaces de hacer cosas que otros seres vivos no son capaces de hacer, reajustar mis miembros es pan comido para mí." Explico golpeando ambos puños fuertemente.

"Creo que tendré que ser más dura contigo…" Comenzó a decir Sonia, cuando de repente se puso de rodillas, y comenzaron nuevamente los malestares.

"Me parece que te forzaste demasiado, es mi turno de enseñarte lo que son modales." Dijo Block caminando hacia Sonia, que agarrándola del cuello, la lanzo al aire, para aterrizar de un rodillazo, prosiguiendo con una serie de puñetazos al rostro.

La pelea ha sido interesante hasta el momento, ¿Pero cuál será el desenlace de esta batalla? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

María: Block no es siquiera un caballero.

Molly: ¿Si, como se atreve a golpear a una mujer de esa manera?

Narcissus: En una lucha poco importa el género, lo que importa es ganar a toda costa.

Dark Oak: Es verdad.

Merrick: Pero no hay que ser tan violento para conseguir la victoria.

En el próximo capítulo: 50 a 50, to puede ocurrir.

Bones: Mas te vale que ganes Block, porque si no te enseñare lo que es sufrir.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado, no olviden en dejar reviews.


	77. Capitulo 77: 50 a 50, todo puede ocurrir

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. No tengo ninguna excusa para esta ocasión. Podemos decir que soy un tanto vago, y adicto a la PS3 que me regalaron en mi cumple. Disfrútenlo.

…

Buenos días, soy Galaxina y les traigo un repaso de lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior. Mientras una pelea terminaba otra empezaba a dar inicio, Sonia vs Block, una pelea interesante para algunos, y aburrida para otros. Los sucesos van desde ataques mortales, llaves de batallas, y huesos rotos, terminando con una tortura de Block hacia Sonia justo en el rostro.

Sin embargo, Tails y Gedo Mazu aún no han aparecido, espero que lleguen a tiempo, y sin ninguna vacilación, vayamos a ver el desenlace del asunto.

…

Capítulo 77: 50 a 50, todo puede ocurrir.

Mientras que en la dimensión de Sonic, donde se llevaba a cabo el torneo inter dimensional, ocurría algo en un mundo distante. En un planeta de con mezcla de colores entre rojo blanco y rosa, había una ciudad de grandes edificios, y en un risco, salto de golpe una figura para aterrizar en el suelo llevando en su mano derecha una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

"Tener este objeto fue más fácil de lo que pensé." Dijo la figura iluminada por la luz.

Su piel era morado claro, tenía un poco de músculos, llevando de atuendo unas botas negras, con grilletes marrones en las muñecas, y gafas oscuras, llevando de objetos una simple espada y una mochila donde guardo el objeto. El ser observaba la mochila, y simplemente sonreía.

"Quitarles este objeto fue mas sencillo de lo que creí." Dijo el ser con una voz suave.

"Que tu madre no te enseño a tomar cosas que no te pertenezcan." Dijo una voz de la nada.

El ser volteo un poco para ver de dónde provenía la voz. Parado a 2 metros de él, una figura oscura, que ocultaba su identidad con una capucha, lo observaba con los brazos cruzados.

"Que yo sepa tu no estabas en esta línea de tiempo." Dijo el ser girando para estar cara a cara.

"Lo mismo diría de ti, porque no empiezas por decirme tu nombre." Dijo la figura oscura.

"Dime el tuyo primero, después de todo yo soy el ladrón y tú el policía." Pidió el ser con una sonrisa.

La figura poseía un aura de superioridad, parecía que estar cerca de él, era pararse frente a un demonio, hablando en su tono habitual, se presentó.

"Soy el guardián del omniverso, protector de los mundos, Jaran Kai." Dijo la figura.

"Menuda presentación hiciste." Dijo en broma el ser, quien decidió presentarse, "Soy Zerk, tengo algunos apodos, el ladrón de objetos raros, el imitador de poder… o mi favorito, el asesino de segadores de almas."

Kai inclino la cabeza un poco, hasta que recordó un evento que ocurrió en otro mundo. Había llegado tarde, y no había podido salvar a los cientos de cuerpos que estaban en ese mundo, casi todos llevaban trajes negros, y eran conocidos por llamarse segadores de almas.

"Tú eres el que asesino a todos los seres del mundo espiritual." Dijo Kai con una mirada de furia contenida.

"Si, pero déjame decirte que yo le pedí amablemente que me dieran el hobyoku, pero esos malditos no me lo querían entregar por las buenas, y me tome la penosa necesidad de matarlos a todos."

"Serás mal nacido." Maldijo Kai.

"Alégrate de que no fueron de la línea de tiempo original, solo asesine a los que estaban en una línea del tiempo diferente, no afectara en nada respecto a su mundo." Dijo con una risa ligera, "Luego, no fue tan difícil ir por mi segundo objeto, ellos fueron amables y gentiles en dármelo."

"Y supongo que se trata del cubo." Concluyo luego de enterarse de un evento que sucedió en otro mundo.

"Eres travieso ¿Lo sabias? Me estas siguiendo como a mi sombra y eso no me gusta." Regaño en un tono maternal.

"Eres responsable de destruir el orden en 3 mundos, y te aconsejo que me des los objetos que robaste." Pidió Jaran.

"¿Y si me niego?" Pregunto desafiante.

"No deberías hacerlo, después de todo no quiero mancharme las manos con sangre de debiluchos como tú." Dijo Kai.

"Me ofendes en verdad, y yo que después de dejar este tesoro, iría por el holocron." Dijo Zerk, "Pero basta de charla, y déjame irme para que así no tenga que ensuciar mi cuerpo con tu sangre."

"Pequeño mocoso sabelotodo, te voy a enseñar lo que es respetar a tus mayores." Dijo Kai sacando de su equipo un tubo de metal bastante llamativo.

"Eso quiero verlo yo mismo estúpido bocón." Dijo Zerk desenvainando su espada, listo para pelear.

En un salto ambos guerreros se lanzaron, listos para iniciar su batalla.

…

"Block y Sonia han estado teniendo una muy dura batalla, pero ahora es Block quien tiene la ventaja." Relato Decoe.

Efectivamente, Block proseguía con su serie de puñetazos al rostro de Sonia, quien podía verse la sangre caer de su nariz.

"Block tiene que parar, podría llegar a matarla." Agrego Bocoe.

...

"Esto se ha tornado un poco sádico." Dijo Merrick asqueado.

"Quien mejor para torturar que un gorila con armadura." Dijo Rouge.

"Muy sabio lo que dijiste." Confirmo Fiona.

"VAMOS SONIA, VAMOS SONIA, VAMOS SONIA" Gritaban María y Molly haciendo sus porras.

…

Block continúo por 5 segundos más, hasta que finalmente se cansó, y lanzo a Sonia bien lejos para que cayera fuera de la plataforma, pero Block apareció de un salto, y el la freno con su antebrazo, cayendo a la plataforma, rebotando como una pelota. Sonia yacía boca abajo, con un poco de sangre en el cuerpo, y Block la levanto agarrándola de una pierna.

"Bien Sonia, te doy 2 opciones, si estas consciente proclama tu derrota, y si sigues resistiéndote, continuare golpeándote hasta que me aburra de verdad." Explico Block.

Sonia susurro unas pocas palabras, pero Block no pudo ser capaz de oírla, y al acercarla más a su oreja, pudo escuchar claramente.

"Dije que te vayas… al infierno, grandullón." Dijo nuevamente, provocando que Block diera una cara de enojado más un gruñido fuerte.

En respuesta, Block lanzo a Sonia contra el suelo, seguido de una patada en el estómago. Sonia dio un grito de dolor, y rodo para quedar boca arriba en el suelo, viendo como estaba difuminándose los ojos. Block agarro nuevamente a Sonia de una pierna, y la observo detenidamente.

"Creo que esta erizo ya no da más en pelear." Dijo Block con una sonrisa.

Pero todo paso muy rápido, Sonia dio 3 golpes en las costillas a Block, y luego de soltarla, se agarró el vientre muy adolorido. Sonia se levantó lentamente, teniendo aun la sangre en su boca, pero luego de limpiarse, fue hacia Block y le dio una serie de golpes, todos dirigidos a su vientre y costillas.

"Sonia ha cambiado la situación de la pelea, y Block ahora está en grave situación." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

…

"¡BIEN SONIA, BIEN SONIA, BIEN SONIA!" Gritaron sus animadoras.

"¿Aun con la armadura Block pudo sentir dolor?" Pregunto Rouge cuestionando.

"La armadura que tiene Block no sirve como protección, sino como limitador de poder." Explico Omega.

"En otras palabras su armadura no le sirve para protegerse de los golpes." Resumió Fiona.

…

"Sonia fue muy suertuda con los primeros golpes que le dio a Block." Dijo Kimera con una mano en la barbilla.

"Así es, esos golpes fueron justo en la zona de las costillas rotas." Dijo Bones temblando de miedo.

"Así que Block no se recuperó todavía de la paliza que le dieron el equipo Tecnodius." Dijo Kronos.

…

Sonia continuaba su horda de golpes, podía sentir como empezaba a debilitarse, y con cada golpe, la armadura de Block se caía a pedazos. Sonia decidió acabar con esto, le dio una patada giratoria en las costillas, haciendo que Block cayera al suelo, y luego usando su collar apareció su piano. Tocando una serie de notas musicales, lanzo una serie de rayos laser, que impactaron en el suelo, soltando una gran cortina de humo.

"Hay mucho humo, no puedo ver si Block aun seguirá peleando." Dijo Bokkun volando alrededor.

Mientras el humo perduraba, Sonia se quedó aun en posición, con el piano apuntando adonde pudiera salir su rival. Cuando finalmente el humo se desvaneció, Block había desaparecido, lo único de él fue su armadura hecha añicos.

"Block ha desaparecido, aprovecho la cortina de humo para poder escapar." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Podría atacar a Sonia en cualquier parte, es una gran punto a su favor." Agrego Bocoe.

Casi como si fuera una orden, Block apareció detrás de Sonia, reteniéndola en un fuerte abrazo de oso.

"No te voy a mentir, esos golpes me dolieron, pero ahora te los regresare con broche de oro." Dijo Block, pegando un gran salto, teniendo a Sonia bien agarrada.

"Block se ha llevado a Sonia a los cielos." Dijo Decoe.

"Parecen como dos pequeñas moscas a esa altura." Agrego Bocoe.

"Pues esas moscas están creciendo nuevamente." Relato Bokkun.

"Quiere decir que están cayendo al suelo." Dijo Bocoe.

"Y no solo eso, Block está aplicando su ataque definitivo, el giro sísmico." Dijo Decoe, mientras se abrieron bien grandes sus ojos como platos.

"¡ADELANTE, GIRO SISMICO!" Grito Block mientras caía cabeza abajo, girando rápidamente.

…

"El giro sísmico es un movimiento capaz de romper los huesos." Dijo Merrick.

"Y es capaz de ocasionar traumatismo cerebral a Sonia." Agrego Vector.

"Afirmativo, después de todo su cabeza será la primera en tocar el suelo." Afirmo Omega.

…

"Amenos que nuestra hermana tenga algo conque zafarse del agarre de Block, podría volver a perder." Dijo Manic.

"Sonia siempre se las ingenia, ya lo verán." Dijo Sonic sin vacilar.

"Eso espero, si no empecemos a llamar a la camilla otra vez." Dijo Amy.

…

Mientras estaban a solo unos cuantos metros, Sonia movía su mano derecha a una de las teclas del piano, tratando de llegar y oprimirla.

"No creo que la música te salve esta vez erizo, se me acabo mi racha de derrotas, mientras que tu racha de hospitalización seguirá perdurando." Dijo Block afirmando su victoria.

"Yo siempre he escuchado… que debes tener siempre… un as en la manga." Dijo Sonia oprimiendo la tecla.

Disparada del piano, una sustancia pegajosa empapo a Sonia rápidamente, era una extraña baba verde, que comenzaba a actuar. Block podía sentir que perdía el agarre de Sonia, así que trato de apretarla más, pero lo que consiguió fue que se escurriera como una babosa de sus manos, y a tiempo de que impactaran al suelo, provocando un fuerte ruido sordo, levantando una cortina de polvo.

"¿Se han impactado, pero el movimiento de block tuvo efecto con Sonia?" Preguntaba Deoce.

"No es así, Sonia consiguió escapar, y está a un sector alejado de block." Respondió Bokkun observándola.

"Pero esta toda pegajosa, que asco." Dijo Bocoe enfermo.

Como el polvo se desvanecía, un cuerpo que estaba cabeza abajo con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo era ahora visible. Bokkun aterrizo en el suelo, y se acercó a block. Tras tocarlo varias veces, dio un pequeño grito cuando Block movió su brazo izquierdo, solo para caer nuevamente al suelo, seguido de su cuerpo entero, provocando el ruido de un árbol siendo talado.

"¡BLOCK YA NO PUEDE PELEAR MAS, POR LO TANTO SONIA ES LA GANADORA!" Grito Bokkun por el micrófono.

Mientras el público aclamaba a Sonia, ella simplemente regreso con su equipo.

"Sabía que te recuperarías." Dijo Manic con una sonrisa.

"Lo hiciste bien hermana." Afirmo Sonic con un pulgar hacia arriba, quien le devolvió el gesto.

"Pensaba que ibas a volver a tener esos ataques de sangre." Dijo Silver preocupado.

"Tonterías, estoy muy bien." Dijo Sonia, pero repentinamente su rostro se tono gris, seguido de una vomitada de sangre.

"¡Llévenla a la enfermería!" Grito Amy en el pánico.

…

"Ya todo está casi listo." Dijo Bay luego de echarse en un árbol listo para tomar un merecido descanso.

"Si no fuera por Natasha y sus dioses, habríamos tardado un poco más, ¿Por cierto en donde están?" Pregunto Serphot a Natasha, quien le mostro una cara tan horrenda, que se espantó y pego un salto hacia atrás.

"Tengo que hacer que descansen, si no comerán mi fuerza vital hasta que no me quede nada." Explico Natasha, tocando su rostro lleno de arrugas.

"Está más fea que Kendo cuando se despierta sin beber nada en todo el día." Dijo Bay en broma.

Sin embargo, Kendo le puso los puños en sus orejas, y empezó a retorcérselos sin parar.

"Acabas de ganarte una cita al doctor por lo que has dicho." Dijo Kendo malhumorado.

"Cosmo nos recompensara muy bien, ya quiero estar en esas aguas tan reconfortantes." Dijo Serphot impaciente.

"Si, después de todo es el trato que acordamos." Dijo Natasha, recuperando lentamente su belleza.

…

"Que pasen los siguientes retadores." Proclamo Bokkun a ambos equipos.

El primero en subir fue Silver, quien estaba listo para enfrentarse a su rival.

"Bueno, creo que será mi turno." Dijo Kronos tronando un poco los dedos.

"No peleare contigo." Dijo Silver.

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunto confundido.

"Quiero pelear contra Gedo Mazu." Agrego.

"Eh, lo siento mucho Silver, pero no puedes exigir el rival del equipo contrario va contra las reglas del torneo." Explico Bokkun por el micrófono.

"Quiero a Gedo Mazu, o puedo asegurarte de que las cosas se van a poner muy feas por aquí." Pidió nuevamente, pero en un tono más amenazante, provocando que Bokkun se asustara un poco.

"Ehhhhh, Decoe Bocoe, ¿Podrían ayudarme?" Pidió bokkun.

Decoe recibió una carta del comité y al abrirla, detallo exactamente lo que debía hacerse.

"Recibí una carta del comité, la exigencia del rival escogido por Silver es legal, ya que ahora estamos en la ronda más importante del torneo, y se le ha dado un lapso de 30 minutos para que aparezcan tanto Tails como Gedo Mazu, si no aparecen en ese tiempo, el equipo Delta quedara automáticamente descalificado." Relataba Decoe.

Mientras tanto, la imagen de la pantalla cambio a la imagen de un cronometro digital, que empezó a dar marcha al conteo.

"Tiene que ser una maldita broma." Dijo Bones preocupado.

"Ay, ay, ay, mi cabeza." Dijo Block aun adolorido.

"Hasta que al fin despertó el debilucho." Dijo Kronos enojado.

"Que-Que… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto en el dolor.

"Que perdiste, eso fue lo que paso." Dijo Kimera.

"Ya van 3 veces en este torneo Block, es un nuevo record personal." Termino Bones con una vena hinchada.

Mientras los insultos hacia block continuaban, el cronometro aún seguía andando, pasando ya 3 minutos, el destino del equipo Delta recae en Tails y Gedo Mazu, ¿Conseguirán llegar a tiempo? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Bones: Vaya, vaya, todo el público está pero muy entusiasmado.

Merrick: Eso es porque ha aparecido alguien que esperaban todos.

Kimera: ¿Qué dijiste Merrick? No te oigo por los gritos del público.

Vector: (Alzando la voz) Dijo que es porque ha aparecido alguien justo a tiempo.

Espio: Es inútil Vector, porque decirlo con palabras si podemos verlo.

En el próximo capítulo: Minutos cruciales, una aparición que explota de emoción.

Dark Oak: ¿Tails, de donde sacaste esa armadura? Me resulta bastante familiar.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.


	78. Capitulo 78: Minutos cruciales

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Muy buenos días, soy Amy, y les traeré un repaso de lo que paso en el capítulo anterior. En la pelea entre Sonia y Block, después de golpes brutales, laser saliendo por doquier, y escapes pegajosos, Sonia consiguió derrotar a Block, dejándolo con huesos rotos, y un tanto inconsciente, pero algo sucedía en otro mundo. Un sujeto extraño se estaba llevando un objeto que desconozco yo misma, y aparece otro aún más extraño, tratando de detenerlo, ¿Qué tendrá que ver con todo esto?

Sin embargo, las cosas se pusieron un tanto feas para el equipo Delta, perdiendo ya dos batallas, y ahora Silver exigía la aparición de Gedo Mazu para querer luchar. Tras un acuerdo, el comité les ha dado al capitán y a Gedo Mazu un lapso de 30 minutos para que aparecieran, ya que si no lo hacen quedaran descalificados.

¿Podrán llegar a tiempo, le dará la vuelta el equipo Delta a la situación, Tails me hará un nuevo martillo para así probarlo? Pero por que tantas preguntas, descubrámoslas ahora mismo.

…

Capítulo 78: Minutos cruciales, una aparición que explota de emoción.

En la isla donde estaba el torneo, no muy lejos de ahí, se avistaba los signos de una ardua batalla, varios cráteres de tierra, objetos regados por doquier, y varias ruedas de acero tiradas alrededor. En medio de toda esa destrucción una figura estaba tumbada en el suelo. Un zorro color miel de dos colas descansaba de su lección final, con múltiples heridas y suciedad en su cuerpo. Su descanso fue interrumpido por una serie de pasos que se acercaban, seguido de una voz ronca.

"Es hora de que te levantes, tu descanso lo podrás tomar después." Dijo Gaia con las manos hacia atrás.

"Solo pude descansar 10 minutos, dame otros 5 minutos más, y necesito bañarme." Se quejó Tails de mala gana.

"Tú y Gedo Mazu deben aparecer allá antes de que sea demasiado tarde." Dijo Gaia.

"¿Ya pelearon los demás miembros de mi equipo?" Pregunto Tails.

"No exactamente." Dijo la voz de Gedo Mazu, quien apareció delante de Gaia, "Silver exigió que luche contra él, ya que debió cansarse de esperar."

"No lo puedo creer." Dijo en silencio.

"Tienen 15 minutos para poder presentarse en el estadio, sino serán descalificados." Dijo Gaia.

"Agh, que molesta eres." Dijo levantándose por fin del suelo.

"Gedo Mazu trajo algo para que lo uses en tu pelea contra Sonic, más te vale que te lo llegues a poner, de lo contrario me enojare de verdad." Amenazo Gaia.

"Está bien, lo hare." Afirmo Tails.

En un segundo la imagen de Gaia desapareció, resultando ser un holograma creado por una de sus mascotas voladoras.

"Creí nunca volver a ver a esos pajaritos molestos."

"Los centinelas de Gaia tienen muchos usos zorrito, nunca lo olvides." Dijo Gedo Mazu, poniendo una gran caja delante de él.

Tails se inclinó delante de la caja, y procedió a sacarle el poco polvo que poseía, mientras un recuerdo vago pasó por su mente.

(Flashback)

_Tails quitaba el envoltorio del regalo que le había dado un desconocido para su cumpleaños. Luego de doblarlo, y guardar el papel por si llegaba a usarlo para sí mismo, abrió la tapa de la caja. Lo primero que pudo ver fue una nota encima del contenido._

_Sin dudarlo la levanto para poder leerla, su letra era clara y breve:_

_Este regalo te lo daré no solo como una celebración, sino como un signo de que ya no estarás mas bajo la sombra de tu hermano Sonic, de que tú mismo seas un héroe propio._

_Realizaras tus propias hazañas, te enfrentaras a los males que se avecinan, tal vez creas que nunca serias un héroe, ocurrieron eventos en tu vida que aun debieron marcarte al nacer, pero por todas las cosas jamás olvides esto, nunca estarás solo, porque esa es la diferencia más primordial entre tú y yo._

_Usa esto para cuando creas que sea el momento de demostrar tu verdadera validez en este mundo, y tal vez en un futuro vean que hasta un chico como tu puede ser alguien en quien deposite su confianza._

_La nota no decía el nombre del sujeto, pero mirando nuevamente el contenido, tenía una ligera corazonada en saber de quien se trataba._

(Fin del flashback)

Tails simplemente abrió levanto la tapa, y metió las manos en el contenido, levantando lentamente un casco oscuro.

"Prepárate Sonic, esta… será una pelea que espero nunca la olvides en tu vida." Dijo Tails para sí mismo.

…

"¡CHICOS, CHICOS!" Grito Bay corriendo frente a su grupo.

"¿Que pasa chico?" Pregunto Serphot.

"El comité ha dado un límite de tiempo para que Tails y Gedo aparecieran, ya solo les quedan 10 minutos." Explicaba Bay.

"Vaya espero que Tails llegue a tiempo." Dijo Iceglow.

"Más le vale, si no se va a enterar de mi por haber trabajado en esta fiesta." Dijo Natasha con un puño apretado.

"Lo importante es que Cosmo no se dé cuenta." Pidió Kendo.

"¿Que no me diera cuenta de que?" Pregunto una voz causando que todos dieran un salto del asombro.

"Que-que-que- que nos tomara un poco más de tiempo hacer los últimos adornos para la fiesta." Dijo Bay con una gota de sudor.

"¿Estaban hablando de Tails?" Preguntaba preocupada.

"No, como vas a decir eso Cos, Tails aparecerá y estará listo para enfrentarse a Sonic, eso estoy muy seguro." Dijo Serphot tratando de calmarla.

"_Más te vale que tengas razón esta vez Bufón del viento."_ Dijo Desko mentalmente.

Cosmo estaba intrigada por el comportamiento de sus nuevos amigos, pero supuso que se trataba de otra de sus ideas absurdas, así que decidió sonreír ante tal consejo.

"Muy bien, ya he comprado lo necesario para la fiesta, en cuanto a todos terminen los toques finales por favor." Pidió amablemente, mientras se iba del sector, atravesando los bosques.

"Fiu, eso estuvo cerca." Dijo Iceglow aliviado.

"Aun creo que es buena idea decirle." Dijo Miniom.

"Y que se preocupe por el mientras prepara una fiesta súper espectacular, lo lamento pero yo no quiero ver que mi esfuerzo por ayudarla sea en vano." Contrarresto Serphot.

"Es cierto, Cos ha estado ocupada haciendo que este día sea inolvidable, y será mejor que no lo sepa." Concordó Natasha.

"¿Y si no llegan a aparecer?" Pregunto Desko.

"Récenle a Lion para que eso no suceda." Dijo finalmente Ulon.

Todos desconocían que detrás de los árboles, Cosmo los había estado escuchando, apreciaba que no la pusieran nerviosa, pero una parte en su alma le decía que algo malo iba a suceder, y ella nunca tuvo el don de equivocarse.

…

Mientras tanto, en otro mundo, una batalla se estaba librando, como un sable de luz color purpura chocaba contra una espada ancha con la capacidad de extenderse.

"No peleas nada mal chico, pero eso no significa que puedas derrotarme." Dijo Zerk abanicando su espada de lado a lado.

"¿Cómo es posible que tus espadas resistan?" Pregunto Kai intrigado.

"Todos mis juguetes fueron fortalecidos con minerales de Beskar puro, volviéndolas más fuertes que antes." Explico sonriéndole.

"Eso explica porque no las puedo romper." Dijo Kai poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"Lástima que lo que descubriste te lo llevaras a la tumba." Dijo Zerk cambiando la forma de su espada a unas espadas doble.

"Eso lo veremos." Dijo Kai lanzándose contra él.

Los choques entre ambas armas era implacable, Kai hacia una serie de movimientos rápidos, mientras que Zerk los bloqueaba y lanzaba su contrataque. Sin embargo, fue un movimiento de Kai, lo que hizo que Zerk bajara la guardia, ocasionando que la bolsa que llevaba su tesoro se rasgara, tirando lo que parecía ser una calavera color purpura hecha de cristal.

Zerk intento agárrala, pero la calavera floto rápidamente fuera de su alcance, para caer en la mano de kai.

"¡Oye, eso es mío!" Grito Zerk enfurecido.

"No veo tu nombre en esto." Dijo Kai mirando a ver si poseía alguna etiqueta en broma.

"¡No has escuchado esta frase, el que se lo encuentra se lo queda!" Grito Zerk pegando un salto hacia Kai.

…

El estadio comenzaba a impacientarse, quedando ya solamente 2 minutos era más que lógico que los espectadores se enojaban cada vez más y más.

"Las peleas más importantes de los equipos, y no están esos 2 zorros para poder protagonizarlas." Dijo Fiona enojada.

"Si mi primo no aparece se las va a tener que ver conmigo eso se los garantizo." Prometió Merrick.

…

El reloj estaba a punto de concluir a tan solo un minuto de acabarse el plazo, y aun no había señales de Tails y Gedo Mazu.

"Maldición, juro que si Tails y Gedo no aparecen, yo mismo me encargare de ellos." Dijo Bones enojado.

"No si yo los agarro primero. " Dijo Kronos impaciente.

Ya solo quedaban 30 segundos, y se podía ver que necesitarían un milagro para que no terminara esta pelea por descalificación. Bokkun, Decoe y Bocoe vieron como los últimos 10 segundos iban a terminar.

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…

"Es oficial, damas y caballeros, la victoria es del equipo So…" Iba a proclamar Bokkun, hasta que algo ocurrió.

Repentinamente, se generó una gran explosión, una cortina de humo era presente en toda la plataforma.

"Ey Decoe, que la celebración no sería cuando tuviéramos un ganador de este torneo." Dijo Bocoe mirando a su alrededor.

"Ese efecto de humo no fui yo Bocoe, alguien quiso hacer un acto de presentación asombrosa." Aseguro Decoe.

…

"Amo Lion, cree que se trate de Tails y Gedo Mazu." Dijo Byako.

"Tipico en Gedo Mazu, siempre quiere hacer una entrada espectacular." Afirmo Lion con una sonrisa.

…

El humo seguía emanando, pero lentamente podían verse 2 figuras. A medida que el humo disminuía, las imágenes se hacían más visibles. Las siluetas de 2 zorros estaban siendo develadas lentamente, pero fue un fuerte soplido de aire, lo que provoco que el humo se fuera volando lejos del estadio.

Todo el público vio a las 2 figuras, un zorro viejo color plateado de 4 colas cruzado de brazos, y un zorro de 2 colas, que llevaba puesta una armadura de combate oscura.

"Sentimos la tardanza, ya estamos aquí." Dijo Gedo Mazu a los cuatro vientos.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Kimera: Mi hermano y Gedo Mazu han aparecido a tiempo.

Block: Si, ahora Gedo le toca pelear contra Silver.

Merrick: De verdad podrá vencerlo, es un joven contra un viejo.

Gaia: Gedo siempre tiene un buen par de trucos en la manga.

Bones: Solo recemos para que no nos falle.

En el próximo capítulo: Gedo vs Silver, ventaja de sabiduría.

Silver: No creas que te seré fácil Gedo.

Gedo Mazu: Eso quiero verlo plateado.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Perdonen si es corto, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	79. Capitulo 79: Gedo vs Silver

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo después de tanto tiempo. Creo que es porque he perdido el interés, pero con el mundial recupere un poco mi fascinación, No sé si me salieron bien los nombres de las zampactos, ya que nunca las pude ver escritas, estoy dispuesto a aceptar sus críticas. Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo

…

Buenos días, aquí esta Bunny con un repaso de lo que paso en el capítulo anterior, la lucha entre el equipo Sonic con el equipo Delta se complica, cuando el comité le da un tiempo límite de 30 minutos para que Tails y Gedo Mazu aparezcan, sino serian descalificados.

Aunque muchos estaban preocupados por eso, Tails había aparecido en el momento más crítico, luciendo con una entrada espectacular, y con una armadura de combate demasiado familiar para algunos. La razón fue que Tails había terminado un entrenamiento final a manos de Gaia, y decidio tomarse un pequeño descanso que fue demasiado pequeño.

Mientras que en otro mundo, Zerk y Kai estuvieron continuando su ardua lucha, pero parecería que la situación estaría finalmente a favor del guardian, ¿Cómo terminara esto, podrá Gedo Mazu enfrentarse a Silver ahora que es viejo y débil? Bueno, pues es momento de averiguarlo.

…

Capítulo 79: Gedo vs Silver, ventaja de sabiduría.

Mientras el público aclamaba tal aparición, Gedo Mazu se acercó a Bokkun.

"Llegamos en buen momento, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto cortésmente Gedo Mazu.

Bokkun tomo una doble vista de él y el cronometro, faltaba solo 1 segundo para completar el lapso de espera. Luego miro a sus compañeros, mientras Bocoe se cruzaba de brazos, Decoe saco el manual mirando detenidamente las reglas.

"Según esto, la descalificación solo es válida cuando el cronometro llegue a 0 definitivamente, ignorando la proclamación de victoria del árbitro al equipo contrario…" Decía Decoe, cerrando el libro con ambas manos, "Por lo tanto, Tails y Gedo Mazu podrán quedar habilitados en luchar, aun cuando Bokkun anunciaba la victoria del equipo Sonic."

"Por no decir que tenemos un poco de autoridad para saltearnos las reglas del torneo de haber llegado tarde, bueno eso fue lo que dijo el propio Eggman-sama." Agrego Bocoe.

"Bueno, viendo lo que dijeron lo tomare como un, 'Llegaron justo a tiempo'" Anuncio Bokkun por el micrófono.

…

"Esa armadura me resulta totalmente familiar." Decía Narcissus.

"Corríjanme si estoy mal, pero esa no es la armadura que uso Sliat en las guerras metarex." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Pero según recuerdo, esa armadura fue hecha pedazos a manos de Knuckels cuando se enfrentaron en el planeta seco." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Se ve más sexy y cool con esa armadura." Dijo Fiona con una sonrisita.

"_Pero esto no me gusta para nada, pensé que Sliat era su enemigo, hace esto para enorgullecerlo, o será por alguna otra razón, maldita sea, desearía saber lo que tiene ese zorro en la cabeza." _Decía Luke en su mente.

"Oye Luke, no crees que una de sus hijas es muy afortunada." Dijo Charmy revoloteando a su lado para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué estas insinuando?" Pregunto confundido.

"Ya sabe, Tails cada vez se vuelve más y más fuerte, y luego hace una aparición como una súper estrella, definitivamente va a tener un buen yerno si Tails le pide su mano en matrimonio." Explico.

"¡TAILS AUN ES MUY JOVEN PARA ESE TIPO DE COSAS, TONTO!" Gritaron ambos metarex, propinándole un doble coscorrón bien fuerte en la cabeza.

Mientras Knuckels escuchaba, solo observaba a Tails, apretando su mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo un poco molesto.

"_No puedo creer que el más débil de los guerrilleros, se haya convertido en alguien fuerte… Y yo estoy aquí, observando sin hacer algo." _Decía en su mente, mientras apretaba los dientes tan fuerte, que se podía ver un poco de sangre de su boca.

"_No te sientas así Knuckels, alguno tiene un límite en su poder, hasta tu… que eres el guardián de la esmeralda maestra."_ Decía Merrick en su mente observando las acciones del equidna rojo.

…

"Pensé que no se llegarían a presentar." Dijo Silver como insulto.

"Lo siento, pero me dijeron que había un erizo plateado al cual debía darle sus nalgadas." Dijo Gedo Mazu, provocando una mirada desafiante hacia él.

"Iré con mi grupo, después de todo aun no me toca pelear." Dijo Tails, quien después dar unos pocos pasos, cayó al suelo agotado.

Afortunadamente, Kimera apareció rápidamente para tomarlo en sus brazos, y así apoyarse en él, llevándolo hasta su grupo.

"_Pensaba que esa armadura mostraría que se había vuelto más fuerte, pero esa reacción indica que está totalmente agotado del duro entrenamiento que le dieron ese par de sádicos, y yo solo me comí unos chillidogs y me eche una siestita."_ Decía Sonic en su mente, mientras se tapó la boca con su mano para contener una carcajada, _"Esta tan débil, que puedo derrotarlo con un soplido._

"Sonic, no te confíes." Dijo Shadow captando su atención, "Puede que Tails parezca cansado, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario."

"Pero Tails parece que no podrá luchar contra Sonic." Dijo Manic observándolo detenidamente.

"Si ustedes tienen cerebro, habrían recordado la batalla que tuvo Tails contra el equipo Tecnodius, en un instante Tails estaba cansado, pero en un segundo su poder se elevó enormemente por sus emociones." Explico Shadow, "Por no olvidar que Tails se enfrentó contra Kendo, quien era el más fuerte del equipo Eragon, incluso llegando a su límite de fortaleza."

"¿En otras palabras?" Pregunto Amy.

"Si este farsante se llega a confiar durante la pelea de el contra su hermano, es posible que termine en camilla." Resumió Shadow.

"Bien, creo que estoy un poco asustado, pero emocionado." Dijo Sonic con una cara seria.

…

"La tercera pelea será entre Gedo Mazu y Silver, ¡Empiecen!" Grito Bokkun por el micrófono.

Silver se lanzó contra Gedo Mazu, quien pego un salto a la derecha para poder eludirlo. Sin embargo, quedo sorprendido al ver que Silver apareció justo delante de él, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo. Para poder esquivarlo tuvo que agacharse y apoyarse con sus manos en el suelo, para luego impulsarse en el aire pegando una voltereta, aterrizando detrás de silver, quien de una patada giratoria, logro lanzarlo contra el suelo, lanzándolo contra las baldosas de granito.

"_Es muy rápido."_ Dijo en su mente.

"Silver ha dado los primeros golpes, y Gedo Mazu mostrando una apariencia más vieja solo consigue eludirlo." Relato Decoe.

"Jamás hubiera imaginado que Gedo Mazu luciría en realidad como un anciano." Agrego Bocoe.

"Gedo Mazu tiene un poder muy reducido." Dijo Kimera observándolo detenidamente.

"Apenas se esforzó y ya se pueden ver gotas de sudor en su pelaje." Agrego Bones.

"Que fue lo que le paso, anteriormente era más fuerte y más joven." Decía Block en voz alta.

…

"Amo Lion, Gedo Mazu tiene muy poca energía." Dijo Byako.

"Todo lo confirma, Tails ha conseguido obtener sus poderes completamente." Dijo Lion.

"Pero amo Lion, deberíamos preocuparnos, Gedo Mazu nunca podrá ganarle a Silver en su condición actual." Dijo Byako preocupado.

"Tranquilo tonto, Gedo siempre posee muchos trucos que necesitan muy poco poder." Contrarresto Lion.

…

"Vaya…" Dijo Metamorph observando el encuentro, "Gedo es mucho más débil que antes, ¿Por qué será?"

"Posiblemente, Tails tenga la respuesta a tu pregunta." Respondió Sliat sin dejar de verlos.

"¿Eso qué significa?" Preguntaba mirándolo con un solo ojo.

"Antes de la final de este torneo…" Decía Sliat, mientras se podía dibujar una sonrisa siniestra, mostrando sus colmillos, "4 guerrilleros de la libertad… Morirán." Dijo con una risita.

…

"Pensé que me tomaría más trabajo enfrentarme a ti, pero creo que estaba muy equivocado." Dijo Silver observando a Gedo respirando pesadamente, "Si no te pones serio, entonces no va a ser divertido."

Gedo respiraba lentamente, y luego de ponerse de pie, se puso en posición de combate.

"_La habilidad principal de silver es la telekinesis, más un control de los poderes caos, si uso lo que me queda de poder tendré la posibilidad de usar 4 caos blast, es todo lo que me queda."_ Razono en su cabeza, _"No puedo gastar mi energía, no hasta que me enfrente con el mobiano caído."_

Mientras silver lo observaba, Gedo decidió respirar profundamente, y procedió con sus primeros movimientos.

"Esto será un gran experimento." Dijo Gedo mientras desapareció a los ojos de Silver.

Silver dio un ligero grito de asombro, hasta que vio a Gedo aparecer a su derecha, para luego volver a desaparecer.

"Gedo Mazu está utilizando una clase de truco, Silver no sabe dónde poder ubicarlo." Relato Decoe.

"Poco impresionante, ¿No lo crees? Esto se llama paso Flash." Dijo Gedo Mazu entre apariciones y desapariciones.

Silver lograba ubicarlo muy vagamente, hasta que quedo rodeado por cientos de réplicas de Gedo Mazu.

"Desgraciado, desde un principio ocultabas tu poder para pasar desapercibido." Dijo Silver lanzándose contra uno de ellos con un salto, pero solamente consiguió atravesarlo.

"Esta técnica solo requiere un poco cantidad de mi energía." Explicaba sonriéndole, "Y ya que lo notaste, el paso Flash es ejecutado a una gran velocidad que puedo realizar cientos de copias idénticas. Sin embargo el que le lanzaste el golpe ya estaba por desaparecer."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" Pregunto en tono de amenaza.

Inmediatamente una de las copias se lanzó contra Silver, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo.

"_Es una réplica, así que no podre… ¡¿Qué?!" _Dijo impactado en su mente, cuando sintió el golpe de la réplica dolorosamente, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

"La réplica que genero con mi paso Flash tiene el poder de lanzar ataques sólidos y muy fuertes, al menos hasta que desaparezca con el tiempo." Dijeron los Gedo Mazus, mientras se lanzaron contra silver.

Silver pego una vuelta carnero invertida para aterrizar de pies, y se lanzó contra ellos. Los Gedo Mazus les lanzaban golpes por doquier, Silver trataba de descubrir cuál era el verdadero, pero las copias evadían sus ataques para no levantar sospechas, solo fueron algunos quienes desaparecieron. Sin embargo, la tortura fue rápida, varias patadas en las costillas, puñetazos en el rostro, y vientre, rodillazos en los miembros, una horada sin fin de ataques.

De pronto, silver tuvo una idea, pegando un gran salto en el aire, aterrizo lejos de las copias. Después, prosiguió a usar su telekinesis, y lentamente las baldosas de la plataforma comenzaron a salir de su sitio.

"Voy a jugar a adivinar quién es el verdadero." Dijo Silver, lanzando las baldosas en todas las direcciones.

Rápidamente, las réplicas se desvanecían a medida que las baldosas las atravesaban. Silver pudo captar a un Gedo Mazu que estaba a su suroeste rompiéndola de un golpe, e inmediatamente, se lanzó hacia él, y le lanzo dos rápidos golpes, pero gedo logro bloquear uno poniendo su brazo izquierdo frente a su rostro en forma de escuadra, mientras coloco el brazo derecho para cubrir su lado derecho como un refuerzo. Para bloquear el segundo ataque, utilizo su pierna derecha como un amortiguador de dicho golpe.

Gedo se lanzó hacia atrás para analizar la situación, dejando a Silver un tanto confiado.

"_Los golpes que me lanzo fueron muy fuertes, mi brazo izquierdo quiere dormirse tras el golpe que recibió, y mi pierna derecha está un poco adolorida, hasta aquí va el experimento 1, prosigamos con el 2."_ Dijo mentalmente mientras se puso en posición de combate.

…

"_Está analizando el patrón de batalla de silver, después de todo ahora es muy viejo y débil como para darle una batalla con todo su poder." _Dijo Shadow mentalmente.

"Venga silver, machaca a ese anciano, muéstrale quien eres en verdad." Alentaba Amy.

…

"Gedo Mazu está pasando a ser un estratega de primera." Dijo Merrick.

"Es verdad cuando dicen que ser viejo es ser más sabio." Agrego Rouge.

"¡SER VIEJO ES SER MAS DEBIL!" Gritaba Molly.

"¡PERO SER JOVEN ES SER MAS ENERGICO!" Continúo María.

"¡POR ESO SILVER PODRA GANAR, Y AL EQUIPO DELTA FINALMENTE SACAR!" Gritaron ambas en una coreografía.

"Ay, muchachitas." Dijo Espio malhumorado.

…

Mientras la batalla en el torneo proseguía, una batalla en otro mundo continuaba sin descanso. Jaran Kai y Zerk, estuvieron combatiendo entre si alrededor de 2 horas, ninguno quería dar signo de rendirse y cederle la victoria a su rival, aunque la situación no era prometedora para el guardián del omniverso.

Blandiendo su sable de luz con una mano, Jara se encontraba respirando pesadamente, dispuesto a repeler cualquier ataque de Zerk. Al parecer, su brazo izquierdo fue herido por un corte de espada, dejándolo inmóvil.

Zerk, por su parte se encontraba con múltiples heridas y quemaduras causadas por electricidad, mientras sujetaba una espada de oro con la forma de una cabeza en su empuñadura, emanando un humo violeta de su boquilla.

"Deberías rendirte… y entregarme el cráneo ahora mismo." Dijo Zerk, "Ashizo Gijhizo a inutilizado tu brazo izquierdo, por no decir de la herida en tus abdominales por parte de Hosuki Maru."

"jamás te entregare esta calavera." Dijo Jaran negándose a aceptar la derrota.

Zerk respiro profundamente, mientras puso su espada frente a su rostro, preparándose para su siguiente movimiento.

"Ni hablar, tendré que desármate." Dijo Zerk de mala gana.

Jaran Kai se puso en posición de combate, listo para su próximo ataque.

"Alza tu cabeza, Wapiske." Grito Zerk, mientras que la espada de Zer cambio a una katana samura, cuya cabeza terminaba casi como una oz.

Zerk dio una simple sonrisa mientras se lanzó contra Jaran, haciendo que ambas espadas chocaran entre sí, lanzando un destello sin fin en el aire.

…

Silver se lanzó contra Gedo, que en respuesta se agacho para evadir su puñetazo, luego colocando ambas manos en el vientre de silver, empezó a actuar.

"¡ISUTSUSHII!" Grito, generando una descarga eléctrica en sus manos, provocando un golpe directo a Silver.

En respuesta, silver se alejó de un salto, respirando levemente, más unos signos de dolor en su rostro.

"_Genero una descarga eléctrica de sus manos, me dejo el cuerpo entumecido_." Decía silver en su mente.

"El ataque no fue tan fuerte como para causarle daño, pero al menos logre aturdirlo, hasta aquí culmina el experimento 2."

"Esta pelea a dado muchos giros dramáticos, Silver ha recibido un golpe de Gedo Mazu, y creo que va a tener pensado devolverle el favor." Relato Bocoe por el micrófono.

Silver procedió a usar nuevamente su telekinesis, y levanto las baldosas de la plataforma.

"A ver como respondes a esto." Dijo Silver lanzando las cientos de baldosas hacia Gedo.

Sin embargo, Gedo se colocó en posición. Puso ambas manos al frente, y genero una onda de energía provocando que las baldosas se quedaran inmóviles frente a él.

"¿Qué diablos?" Preguntaba perplejo.

"¡FUERZA DEL ESPEJO!" Grito Gedo Mazu lanzando un resplandor de sus ojos.

Inmediatamente, las cientos de baldosas se lanzaron contra Silver, quien desesperadamente trato de esquivarlas con el cuerpo entumecido. Bokkun evadía algunas que fueron lanzadas por accidente contra él, mientras que varias fueron impactadas contra el cuerpo del erizo, hiriéndolo gravemente.

Como la lluvia de baldosas acabo finalmente, Silver se preparó para su siguiente movimiento, usando nuevamente sus poderes telekineticos, intento inmovilizar a Gedo Mazu. Mientras un aura verde envolvió al zorro plateado, su cuerpo se quedó tieso e inmóvil como un poste.

"Silver ha cambiado de estrategia, ahora tiene paralizado a Gedo Mazu, y se prepara para su siguiente movimiento." Relato Bokkun.

Silver corrió hacia Gedo Mazu para lanzar un puñetazo, pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros, Gedo lanzo un resplandor brillante alrededor de la plataforma.

"¡FUERZA DEL ESPEJO!" Grito Gedo fuertemente.

En un instante, la energía de Silver usada para envolverlo, pasó a ser suya, y con una fuerte onda expansiva fue lanzada hacia Silver, quien fue envuelto en el resplandor. Como el resplandor iba desapareciendo, Silver se desplomo al suelo fuertemente, completamente agotado y cansado.

"Gedo Mazu respondió al ataque de silver utilizando su fuerza del espejo una vez más." Relato Decoe.

"Tal parece que Silver tendrá que tirar la toalla." Agrego Bocoe.

Mientras silver se levantaba lo mejor que podía, se podía ver como Gedo Mazu se acercaba hacia él, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia.

"Eres… un demonio." Dijo silver.

"Mis habilidades son de técnicas de energía, y tú no eras capaz de vencerme porque tu habilidad es exactamente igual a la mía, tu derrota estaba asegurada en el preciso momento en el que te enfrentaste a mí." Explicaba Gedo Mazu sin dejar de verlo, y con su juventud de vuelta.

Silver aprovecho su cercanía, y decidió darle un puñetazo al rostro. Sin embargo, cuando Gedo Mazu se puso nuevamente en posición de defenderse, Silver cambia de estrategia y le da una patada giratoria en el punto ciego de Gedo Mazu, su cadera derecha.

"Ese es un buen golpe para romperte las costillas, boca floja." Dijo Silver en señal de victoria.

Sin embargo, Silver se desplomo al suelo tras recibir un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Se trataba de Gedo Mazu, quien utilizo nuevamente su paso Flash para moverse rápidamente, y atacar a su oponente con la guardia baja. Como Silver se desplomo en el suelo boca abajo, Gedo Mazu se paró frente a él.

"Cuando tu lanzaste esa patada, levantaste tu brazo derecho hacia atrás para contener el equilibrio, y eso fue un verdadero punto ciego para ti." Dijo regañándolo por tal movimiento.

"Pero… el golpe que te di… debiste haber recibido un daño fuerte." Dijo levantando su rostro del suelo.

"Ese punto ciego fue falso desde un principio, además tuve que recibir el golpe para que estuvieras en esa posición, ahí fue donde utilice mi paso Flash."

"Eres… un maldito, me engañaste con 3 movimientos muy bien calculados." Dijo en señal de derrota.

"¿Solo con 3? Parece que te equivocas, te ejecute otros movimientos para así derrotarte." Explico, mientras colocaba una mano en su cara, "Aunque no te voy a negar, ese golpe me dolió un poquito, así que te devolveré el favor." Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

En un instante, una gran descarga eléctrica emano de la mano de Gedo, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Silver, dejándolo inconsciente.

"Creo que me pase un poquito." Dijo sacándole la legua como un insulto.

"El ganador es Gedo Mazu del equipo Delta." Proclamo bokkun por el micrófono.

…

Bien, hemos ganado." Dijo Bones con un puño al aire.

"Ahora estamos 1 a 2." Dijo Block feliz.

"solo 2 batallas más y así podremos pasar." Dijo Kimera aun teniendo a Tails en sus brazos.

…

"¿Lo han notado? Metamorph ahora sabes que es inútil derrotar a Gedo Mazu usando técnicas de energía." Hablaba Sliat, "La única manera de derrotarlo, es usando fuerza ilimitada." Dijo con el puño bien apretado.

La batalla había terminado, y Gedo Mazu ha marcado la primera victoria del equipo Delta, pero todavía les falta dos peleas más para considerarse los ganadores, si quieren saber lo que ocurrirá, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Sonic: El siguiente en pelear es mi hermano Manic.

Sonia: Su rival es fuerte es Kronos.

Shadow: No creo, aun no se ha repuesto después de usar su llamarada elemental contra Pyro.

Block: Y esos que ya han pasado muchos días.

En el próximo capítulo: duelo entre el baterista, y el lobo elemental.

Kronos: Estoy muy tenso Manic, pienso terminar con esto lo antes posible.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	80. Capitulo 80: Duelo entre

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Estuve pensando en la manera en que podría luchar Kronos, y decidí demostrarles que tiene un lado musical, aunque el mismo lo detesta. Espero que no lo haya hecho tan corto, pero decidí enfocarme más en la próxima batalla que en la que están por leer. Sin más que decir disfrútenlo.

…

Buenos días, soy Galaxina, y les traigo un repaso de lo que paso en el capítulo anterior.

El encuentro entre Gedo Mazu y silver fue un tanto desafiante, dado que Gedo Mazu es ahora un vejete usado tuvo que emplear varios trucos para derrotar a su rival, desde su llamado paso Flash, hasta una técnica aturdidora llamada Isutsushi.

Sin embargo, fue su técnica fuerza de espejo, lo que le dio más ventaja contra silver, y asi ganar su encuentro. Mientras tanto, en otro planeta, Jaran y Zerk continúan su ardua lucha para detener el caos, pero tras aparecer una espada nueva de Zerk, las cartas finalemente estarían a su favor.

Ahora el encuentro será entre Kronos y Manic, ¿Quien ganara en este enfrentamiento? A que estamos esperando. Es hora de averiguarlo.

…

Capítulo 80: Duelo entre el baterista, y el lobo elemental.

En un mundo distante, dos figuras yacían en la puesta del sol, uno estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras que el otro estaba parado frente a él, respirando pesadamente. Como el guardián del omni-verso, Jaran Kai estaba respirando tras haber peleado tanto tiempo, una mano cogió una bolsa de cuero que estaba tirada cerca de su túnica. Zerk miraba la bolsa que contenía la calavera purpura, y volvió a mirar a Jaran en su estado de cansancio.

"Debo reconocer que me has causado muchos problemas, y tuve que usar muchas de mis espadas para derrotarte, así que seré piadoso y te perdonare la vida, ya que demostraste ser uno de los rivales más duros que he enfrentado." Decía mientras se alejaba con una caminata tranquila, pero luego se detuvo con dos simples pasos, y volvió a mirar a la figura, "Sin embargo, estoy plenamente seguro de que intentaras detenerme de nuevo, así que te voy a dar algo para que te entretengas."

Luego, con la hoja de la espada boca abajo, golpeo el suelo 2 veces con la punta, y de ahí salieron del suelo como si fuera hecho de agua varias figuras envueltas en mantos negros y oscuros. Unos eran grandes, otros pequeños, pero todos se reunieron con Zerk en forma de circulo.

"Bien mis muñecos, causen estragos en los mundos que quieran." Ordeno Zerk a sus sirvientes.

En un instante, las 11 entidades salieron disparadas de loa tierra, convertidos en oscuros ases de luz, que atravesaron el cielo, entrando cada uno en su propio agujero dimensional.

"Tú decides Jaran, seguirás persiguiéndome, o evitaras que mis soldados muñeco maten seres vivos, da igual la opción que escojas, porque sabes que, habrá victimas por tu elección." Dijo Zerk con una simple risa, luego de guardar su espada pego un salto hacia los cielos, y se convirtió en una serpiente con alas de águila para volar y atravesar el universo.

Jaran lentamente se puso de pie, levantándose aun cansado. Mientras que al dar simples pasos, recogió el sable de luz que había dejado caer en batalla.

"El efecto de sus 2 espadas se ha desvanecido, puedo mover mis extremidades cortadas que estaban paralizadas, y mi sable ya tiene su peso original." Decía mientras movía su cuerpo con su espada, "Tendré que detener a esos muñecos primero antes que a ese maldito." Analizo en voz alta.

Y sin perder el tiempo, se lanzó a los cielos de un salto potente, para desaparecer de este planeta.

…

"La cuarta pelea es entre Manic y Kronos, ¡EMPIECEN!" Grito Bokkun por el micrófono.

Manic no perdió el tiempo, he hizo aparecer su batería con ayuda de su collar, y comenzó a tocar, lanzando una serie de ataques laser. Sin embargo, Kronos evadió con una corrida, quedando a la orilla de la plataforma, con su corrida en círculo.

"La batería de Manic lanza ataques de energía, pero su radio de disparo debe ser corto, y no puedo usar el brazo derecho con el bastón ya que lo tengo lastimado, menudo rollo, pero creo poder derrotarlo… en su propio juego claro está." Dijo Kronos en silencio.

…

"¿Tails, la batería de Manic hace algo más que lanzar rayos laser?" Pregunto Block.

"Según vieron en peleas anteriores, Manic puede generar terremotos con ella, así que su manera de atacar es tanto a larga como a corta distancia." Explico Tails.

"Espero que no lleguen a cantar una de sus canciones, son un tanto aburridas." Dijo Bones recordando la vez anterior.

"Creo que vamos a oír música, pero por parte de Manic." Dijo Tails mentalmente.

…

"No creas que huir te servirá para siempre." Dijo Manic mientras daba un redoble a sus tambores.

Justo debajo de él, una serie de grietas se abrieron por toda la plataforma, ocasionando que Kronos frenara de golpe al no caer en una bien grande. Kronos observo al baterista verde, listo para redoblar su ataque musical, luego miro su bastón, y tras apretarlo fuertemente, dio una profunda exhalación de aire.

"Bien creo que voy a tener que usar esta técnica." Dijo Kronos mientras lanzo el bastón al aire y comenzó a girarlo sin detenerse.

"¿Acaso sabes hacer una técnica que supere la que le hiciste a Pyro?" Pregunto Manic.

"Si, pero esta técnica nunca me gusto aprenderla, ya que no posee ningún gusto y es para débiles. Sin embargo estoy muy tenso por la primera pelea que tuve así que hare una sola excepción." Decía Kronos.

…

"¿Acaso hay una técnica más mortífera que la llamarada elemental?" Preguntaba Byako intrigado.

"No lo sé Byako, pero creo que estamos a punto de verla." Dijo Lion mientras comía una vara con una salchicha incrustada.

…

"Yo pensé que Kronos usaría su llamarada infernal como la vez anterior." Dijo Bones confundido.

"No lo puede hacer." Dijo Gedo Mazu fríamente.

"¿Sabes por qué?" Pregunto Block curioso.

"Dos razones: 1º Ese ataque lo usa contra enemigos, no contra amigos, después de todo nadie quiere quedar estampado en la pared dejando una silueta como signo de su existencia." Explicaba Gedo.

"¿Algo más?" Pregunto Kimera.

"Y 2º aunque quisiera usarlo, no puede ya que aún está muy herido de su brazo derecho al usarlo la última vez, y para poder usar esa técnica tiene que usar su propia energía como carnada para atraer a los dragones espíritu elementales, la última vez pudo atraer a dos de ellos con el 100% de su poder, pero calculo que Kronos posee sus poderes por debajo del 60%"

"¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que uso esa técnica, y apenas Kronos puede usar el 60% de su poder?" Pregunto Bones impactado.

"Así es, si llegase a usar esa técnica entonces los propios dragones se lo comerían vivo y moriría en un instante." Termino de explicar Gedo Mazu.

"Es por eso que Manic está con un punto de ventaja, ya que no debe temer a que Kronos use esa técnica mortal." Dijo Shadow cerrando los ojos al escuchar la conversación del otro extremo.

…

La pregunta ante la técnica de Kronos fue respondida, cuando el bastón dio un fuerte resplandor y se convirtió en una guitarra XPT1400TW, una combinación de modelo XPT700 de 6 cuerdas y un modelo XPT707FX de 7 cuerdas de color negra pintado con flamas rojas y amarrillas.

"¿Una guitarra de dos cabezas, eso es para ti un arma para débiles y sin gusto?" preguntaba Manic confundido.

"Los guerreros que usan instrumentos musicales como arma son para mi débiles." Respondió Kronos.

"Mi batería es un instrumento." Dijo Manic un poco molesto.

"¿Y por qué crees que te lo estoy diciendo?" Preguntaba socarronamente.

"¡QUE DIJISTE!" Gritaba muy enfadado.

"Kronos acaba de aparecer su propio instrumento musical, una guitarra muy extraña." Relato Decoe.

"Me pregunto si Kronos le gusta el heavy metal." Dijo Bocoe en voz alta.

"¿Pensé que a ti te gustaba el rock latino?" Preguntaba el robot dorado.

"El heavy metal sacude más mis sistemas." Respondió cortésmente.

…

"No sabía que Kronos era guitarrista." Dijo Merrick sorprendido, pero Rouge lo saco de su vista, cuando le entrego unos tapones de oído.

"Te recomiendo que te lo pongas, las cosas se van a sacudir un poco." Dijo Rouge, que sin dudarlo Merrick los agarro, y los coloco en sus orejas.

…

"Puede que sus temas sean un tanto geniales…" Hablaba Kronos mientras afinaba un poco la guitarra, "Pero me gustaron más los temas japoneses cuando aparecí por accidente en el mundo de Chris, no son las guitarras que se emplearon, pero es mejor que nada."

"¿Y qué tema vas a tocar, Kronos-sama?" Pregunto Manic.

"Naihi shinsho por One Ok Rock." Dijo Kronos quien se preparó para tocar.

Mientras que Kronos lanzo la primera tocada de guitarra, un sismo se sintió por toda la isla. La tocada de Kronos generaba fuertes temblores, haciendo que fragmentos de los acantilados cayeran al agua. En un instante, varios entes oscuros salieron del suelo, portando cada uno de los instrumentos de la canción, y acompañaban sin ningún problema a Kronos.

"okashita tsumi no kazu ga sabishisa wo monogatattenda yo  
>soshitara otona wa SORE mite subete wo waruku iun daro?" Cantaba la entidad oscura. "ienai mienai mitaku mo nakunai? dakara toberu hazu nai<br>shou ga naiccha shou ga nai kedo hontou wa sou janai"

Como la música continuaba, varias grietas salieron del suelo, para salir cientos de fenix de fuego.

"Música elemental, es la técnica que usa un elemental para usar los elementos en diferentes formas con acompañamiento musical." Dijo Gedo asombrado.

"El ritmo es bueno, pero la letra es inentendible." Dijo Block.

"Es mejor que los americanos." Dijo Kimera con gusto.

"Cada estilo tiene lo suyo, no sean racistas." Dijo Tails de mala gana, quien tuvo que agacharse por uno de los pájaros que cayó en picada.

wakatta you na FURI de chikadzuku kane no mouja  
>TSUME wo nobashita USO kakibito konna jidai dakara...<p>

I just keep it inside keep it inside kuchi ni wa dasenakute  
>I got something to hide something to hide iu no ga kowakute<br>I just keep it inside keep it inside daremo shiranakute ii  
>I got something to hide something to hide ore ni kamawanaide <p>

Mientras los pájaros revoloteaban del suelo, se generó una onda expansiva de viento, quien lanzo a muchos hacia atrás, incluyendo a Manic, sacándolo de la batería.

"este sí que sabe tocar." Dijo Manic corriendo hacia la batería, y tocaba el mismo provocando varios rayos laser.

"kakushita kita kazu ga akashingou wo arawashitenda yo  
>USO wa dorobou no hajimari hatamata kanashisa no hajimari" Mientras el ente continuaba la canción, varios torbellinos de viento salieron de la nada desviando los rayos de Manic que impactaron en distintos sectores del estadio.<p>

"wakaru shiranai hanashi ni naranai soreja hanashitaku nai  
>doushou mo naiccha doushou mo nai kedo hontou wa sou janai"<p>

"wakatta you na FURI de chikadzuku yoku no mouja  
>ERI wo tateta tsumi-bukaki hito konna jidai dakara..." en ese instante, cientos de espectros oscuros salieron de las grietas y se recorrían el lugar.<p>

"I just keep it inside keep it inside kuchi ni wa dasenakute  
>I got something to hide something to hide iu no ga kowakute" como continuaban, cientos de lobos de agua con ojos rojos salieron del propio océano, volando hacia el estadio, para aterrizar en el suelo, y subir a la plataforma a pura velocidad.<br>"I just keep it inside keep it inside daremo shirankute ii  
>I got something to hide something to hide ore ni kamawanaide" Tras terminar el párrafo, cientos de palomas blancas que emanaban un resplandor brillante aparecían de las nueves oscuras <p>

Los espectros sin dudarlo atravesaban a los espectadores, quienes se volvían negros y se desplomaban en el suelo. Las palomas resplandecían tan intensamente, que muchos quedaron segados por tal luz sagrada. Mientras los fénix de fuego volaban y caían en picada hacia algún espectador descuidarlo para quemarlo con sus brazas

"Estos espectros son la energía de los propios elementos, que atacan a todo el que ve sin ningún gramo de piedad." Dijo Gedo asombrado.

"Y lo peor es que no distinguen aliados de enemigos." Dijo Kimera quien veía a varios lanzarse hacia su grupo.

Afortunadamente los espectros no eran tan fuertes como para resistir uno de sus golpes, convirtiéndolos en humo negro. Uno de los espectros fue hacia Sliat y su grupo, pero logro destruirlo con solo un golpe de su mano derecha, sin siquiera moverse. Mientras el grupo evitaba ser atacado por los espectros, Manic tenía sus propios problemas. El junto con su batería fue rodeado por los lobos quienes hicieron un círculo, luego fueron levantados del cielo junto con las baldosas que se apoyaban por un torbellino que salió debajo de él, para que permaneciera en el cielo.

Intento saltar, pero fue capturado en una esfera de agua junto con su instrumento generado por los lobos. Mientras luchaba por salir y tomar aire, los demás elementos tomaron su lugar. 3 de los espectros se unieron en uno solo, formando un anillo alrededor de la esfera, 3 de los fenix volaron alrededor de la esfera rápidamente, para convertirse en un anillo de fuego.

"El final, se acerca." Dijo Kronos ordenando a su grupo que terminara el tema.

"hontou wa kotoba de oogoe de iitakute  
>dareka shittete hoshikute hitori ja tsurakute..." Como termino de cantar esa frase, ya las palomas de luz, y un torbellino de viento rodeaban la esfera para ser dos anillos más.<p>

"Núcleo elemental destructor." Grito Kronos mientras tocaba las cuerdas de su guitarra para manejar a los entes.

"I just keep it inside keep it inside kono yo no naka dakara  
>I got something to hide something to hide obieru mainichi de<br>I just keep it inside keep it inside kakawaritaku mo nai  
>I got something to hide, but never put it aside, kidzuite kono kimochi" Termino de cantar la entidad.<p>

Mientras la música empezaba a terminar, el núcleo dio un potente resplandor, envolviendo todo a su alrededor, como si fuese un poder que destruiría todo. El resplandor fue demasiado intenso, duro 3 minutos después de haber terminado la canción. Mientras el resplandor desaparecía, todos tenían cerrado los ojos, y mientras lentamente los abrían, el grupo pudo ver el alrededor, cientos de cuerpos atacados por las bestias, y Kronos regreso su bastón a su forma original, apoyándose en el tras el intenso poder que utilizo.

"Increíble, Kronos demostró una técnica musicalmente poderosa." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Sabes que esa palabra no debe existir en el alfabeto." Dijo Bocoe recobrándose en su asiento.

"Ay veces en que tienes que ser creativo, como lo demostró Kronos." Dijo Decoe.

Mientras tanto, Bokkun salió detrás del muro de concreto que separaba a los espectadores de los peleadores y voló hacia la plataforma. Mientras ambos equipos se reponían del impactante flash, Bokkun no podía localizar a Manic.

"¿Adónde se fue Manic?" Pregunto en voz alta.

Kronos lo miro detenidamente sin cambiar su expresión, y tras alzar la vista, pudo saber dónde estaba. Bokkun se fijó adonde miraba Kronos y quedo pasmado. La batería de Manic estaba en el techo de la plataforma, con algunos daños, pero aun intacta, mientras que Manic estaba boca abajo, con su calcetín colgando en un fierro doblado hacia arriba, totalmente herido e inconsciente.

"Manic ha quedado… Manic ha quedado atascado en el techo y tal parece que esta inconsciente, comenzare el conteo, 1…2" Empezaba a contar Bokkun.

"Eso fue asombroso." Dijo Block aun con los ojos bien abiertos.

"(3) Recuérdenle a Kronos (4) no volver a usar esa técnica destructiva." Pidió Bones recobrando la vista.

"Ese fue (5) un ataque formidable." Dijo impresionado Shadow.

"Pero más (6) le vale a Kronos no haber lastimado gravemente a mi hermano." Dijo Sonic molesto.

Mientras la cuenta llegaba a 7, el calcetín de Manic se rasgó del fierro, y cayó al suelo lentamente. Mientras todos observaban como Manic caía del techo, el conteo estaba llegando a 9, pero todo concluyo cuando Manic cayó fuera de la plataforma, levantando una cortina de polvo.

"¡10, el ganador es kronos del equipo Delta, el marcador esta 2 a 2!" Grito Bokkun por el micrófono.

Mientras Kronos regresaba con su grupo, Amy fue a por Manic para cargarlo en hombros y volver con su equipo.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntaba Sonic preocupado.

"Hermano… te doy un consejo… no compitas en un duelo de guitarras con Kronos… te rompería los tímpanos." Dijo manic entre respiraciones.

Sonic dio una ligera risa ante tal comentario.

"Es bueno reírse antes de tu pelea Sonic." Dijo Silver quien observaba a Tails.

…

"Oye Kronos tocas excelente, ¿Te parecería si hiciéramos una banda? Yo podría tocar el piano." Dijo Bones asombrado, "Y tal vez Block toque el tambor por su fuerza."

"Sueñas Bones, es la última vez que tocare ese instrumento." Dijo Kronos observando su bastón.

"Bueno, al menos le vas a simpatizar a los japoneses por tocar una de sus canciones." Dijo block para que cambiara de idea.

"Ya te dije, es la última vez que la usare." Rectifico Kronos.

"Bien… creo que es mi turno." Dijo Tails mientras se libraba del agarre de Kimera y caminaba lenta pero torpemente hacia la plataforma.

"Tails está en un estado de agotamiento extremo, ¿Crees que durara en la lucha contra su hermano Sonic?" Preguntaba Decoe.

"Quien sabe, pero con ambos equipos con 2 puntos este será el encuentro más crucial en la historia del torneo." Respondió Bocoe.

"Está temblando como gelatina…" Decía Sonic mientras lo miraba, "Y se tambalea como un flan, esto hare cuando comience la pelea me abalanzó sobre él y lo bajo de un puñetazo, debo aprovechar ahora que está cansado." Explicaba Sonic a su grupo.

"No, cuando empiece el combate debes huir de él lo más rápido que puedas, eso aminorara sus fuerzas" Contrarresto Silver.

"¡¿HUIR?! ¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO, SE TIENE QUE APOYAR EN EL SUELO PARA PODER RECOBRAR EL ALIENTO!" Gritaba Sonic sorprendido ante tal consejo.

"Las apariencias engañan a veces Sonic, tal vez a un hermanito magullado, pero yo veo a alguien con un enorme poder oculto." Explicaba Silver, "Escucha Sonic, cuando comience la pelea huye, huye lo más rápido de él, así evitaras un mal movimiento."

"No sé si el combate contra Gedo te dejara mal del coco silver, pero yo no huyo de las peleas." Exigió Sonic de mala gana.

"no te olvides que Gedo y Gaia lo entrenaron, así que no te debes engañar tan fácilmente." Discutió Silver.

Sonic tomo una doble vista entre Silver y Tails, y tras un fuerte suspiro, decidió hacerle caso.

"Vale, lo voy a hacer, pero no prometo que sea para siempre." Dijo Sonic subiendo a la plataforma.

La batalla más impactante del mundo está por comenzar, pero Silver esta dudando respecto a la condición física de Tails, ¿Qué es lo que lo preocupara tanto? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Dark Oak: Esta pelea va a prometer mucho.

Merrick: Si, me muero de ganas con tan solo ver los resultados.

Espio: Esperen, Sonic está actuando raro.

Vector: ¡¿Estoy loco, o Sonic está huyendo?!

En el próximo capítulo: Táctica de batalla 21.

Sonic: Te odio Silver, me están aventando muchas cosas por tu culpa.

…

Así termina este capítulo. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	81. Capitulo 81: Táctica de batalla 21

Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo. Me costó mucho, pero creo que es un buen comienzo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Buenas, aquí esta Shade con el repaso de lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior.

El encuentro entre Manic y Kronos ha pasado de ser un rock especial sísmico, a un rock and roll japonés con elementos múltiples, ya que Kronos utilizo una guitarra elemental especial para así usar su ritmo elemental, mientras unos entes que invocaron tocaban un tema popular para algunos.

A mí lo que me gusta más es el jazz, pero siempre me toman por eso como una aburrida. Tras haber terminado Kronos su tema, Manic solo pudo recibir terrible golpe, que lo dejo derrotado, y sin ánimos de tocar su instrumento, yo debería mostrarle a Kronos que mi música es mejor que la de él, pero no quiero salir volando por las nubes.

Mientras, en otro planeta, Zerk quien derroto a Jaran Kai, le había perdonado la vida, pero sabía que podría interferir en sus planes, así que para distraerlo invoco seres llamados muñecos, y los mando a mundos diferentes, dándole a Kai la difícil decisión de detenerlos antes de que causen más estragos, pero eso fue antes y esto es el ahora.

Un ahora que significa que Tails y Sonic se enfrentaran en un 1 a 1, y quien gane le dará a su equipo la victoria, aunque Sonic cree tener las de ganar, al ver a su hermanito cansado y adolorido. Sin embargo, Silver le advierte a Sonic que la mejor manera de ganar es huir de Tails, ¿Por qué razón? Bueno, vayamos a averiguarlo.

…

Capítulo 81: Táctica de batalla 21.

En otro mundo, donde se encontraba un pueblo de humanos campesinos, apareció el terror, un gran enjambre de mosquitos con abdómenes celestes, de colores violeta en sus cuerpos estaban a punto de atacar, liderados por uno de color rojo. Tras hacer un zumbido ensordecedor, los cientos de insectos se lanzaron hacia sus víctimas, pero lo que encontraron fue varios aces de luz de la nada, mientras varios de sus compañeros cayeron cortados en pedazos.

"lo siento, pero esos pueblerinos no están en su menú." Dijo una voz de la nada.

Los insectos vieron de dónde provino la voz, y se trataba del guardián del omniverso, dispuesto a detenerlos.

"Tu energía es enorme humano, serás un excelente manjar para mí y mis hijo e hijas." Decía el mosquito rojo entre zumbidos.

"Lo siento, pero yo tampoco estaré en tu menú engendro volador." Dijo Jaran Kai listo para pelear.

El mosquito rojo emitió un fuerte zumbido, y los cientos de mosquitos violetas se lanzaron contra él, la lucha estaba por comenzar.

…

"¿Decoe, es idea mía, o el público está más animado que de costumbre?" Preguntaba Bocoe asombrado por la energía del público aclamando.

"No es ninguna imaginación Decoe, de hecho yo también lo estoy, estoy tan emocionado que siento que mis cables van a hacer cortocircuito en un segundo." Respondió Decoe.

"El cortocircuito que podrías tener se debería a que deje caer sin querer el líquido para robots en tus pies, pero creo que el encuentro que presenciaremos ahora podría secarlo sin problemas."

…

"Amo Lion esta pelea va a ser súper emocionante." Dijo Byako con un plato de malvaviscos en su mano derecha, y un par de palillos en su mano izquierda.

"Así es Byako, ya estoy un poco emocionado, porque creo que Sonic no la va a tener tan fácil que digamos." Dijo Lion agarrando un malvavisco de su propio plato con un par de palillos, para luego comérselo de un bocado.

…

"Esta pelea será muy interesante." Dijo Dark Oak observando.

"No creo, Tails está bien agotado, calculo que Sonic le ganara en 3 minutos." Dijo Rouge observando al zorro de dos colas en armadura.

"Te estas adelantando en sacar teorías Rouge, te sugiero que te calles y veas la pelea." Dijo Fiona de mal humor.

"¡SONIC (3 aplausos) SONIC (3 aplausos) SONIC (3 aplausos) SONIC GANARAAA!" Decían las porristas Maria y Molly, cuyos aplausos de Vector, Espio y Charmy fueron bien audibles.

"¿No me digan que los están apoyando?" Pregunto Merrick impactado.

"No, pero si no los ayudábamos con sus porras, nos iban a hacer pedazos." Dijo Vector temblando ante la idea.

…

Ambos contrincantes estaban a varios pies de distancia, listos para un enfrentamiento.

"Muy bien, la 5 pelea será entre Tails del equipo Delta contra Sonic del equipo Sonic, ¿algo para decir antes de continuar?" Preguntaba por primera vez Bokkun debido a tal situación.

Sonic no dijo nada, mientras que lentamente extendía la mano derecha, como un signo de buen peleador que seria. Tails al ver esto, se acercó a su hermano y lentamente extendió su mano robótica, pero cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de estrecharla, Tails agarro bruscamente la mano de Sonic y la lanzo fuera de su vista.

"¿Estas mosqueado el día de hoy?" Pregunto Sonic acariciando su mano un poco adolorida.

"Esto es una guerra, no tengo tiempo para tonterías como esa." Dijo Tails regresando a su posición.

"¡MUY BIEN, SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, EMPIECEN!" Grito Bokkun por el micrófono.

Ambos corrieron a toda velocidad, y se detuvieron a pocos metros, pero algo ocurrió.

"¿Qué están haciendo Decoe?" Pregunto Bocoe al ver que ambos no ejecutaban el primer golpe.

"Ambos están esperando a que el otro de su primer golpe." Respondió Decoe.

"Pues veamos quien se decide." Dijo Bocoe perplejo.

…

"_Pero que les está pasando a ambos, ninguno da el primer movimiento."_ Dijo Decoe, mientras la lucha era transmitida por una de las pantallas fuera del estadio.

"_Tal vez están posando para así hacer una fotografía de una de las luchas más importantes, o quizás están siendo un poco precavidos." _Dijo Bocoe.

"Sonic, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Preguntaba Iceglow observando la pantalla.

…

"Tails ha bajado la guardia y se acerca a Sonic para suplicarle que lo ataque." Dijo Decoe observando como Tails bajo los brazos y se encorvo la espalda para luego caminar hacia Sonic, "¡PERO SONIC HUYE DE EL!" Grito sorprendido por el micrófono.

"Tails está suplicándole a Sonic de que de él primer golpe, pero Sonic lo evade como un ratón escapa de un feroz gato hambriento." Relato Bocoe.

"Muy bien tu sigue huyendo." Alentó Silver, captando la atención de Sonic un poco molesto.

"_Esto es totalmente ridículo, yo tendría que estar luchando contra Tails, pero en lugar de eso Silver me pide que huya, si todos me alentaban a que pelee, ¿Por qué Silver es el único que me pide huir? Creo que se le ha zafado un tornillo"_ Decía Sonic mentalmente.

Sin embargo, la aparición de Tails frente a él lo había sacado de su pensamiento, sobresaltándolo a la vez.

"Tails aparece frente a Sonic para dejar que lo ataque, pero Sonic huye de nuevo." Relato Bocoe por el micrófono.

"¡ESO, HUYE PERO A TU PROPIO MUNDO!" Grito un espectador que tenía pintado el brazo robótico de Tails.

"¡ESTO ES ABSURDO Y ABURRIDO!" Grito otro espectador pintado con los colores de Tails.

"¡SONIC NO ES UN HEROE, ES UN GALLINA!" Grito otro con un sombrero que era la cabeza de Tails.

En cuestión de segundos, los que aclamaban a Tails y al equipo Delta empezaban a aventarle cosas sin parar, latas de refresco, envoltorios de comida, hasta la propia comida que tenían.

"Los espectadores que aclaman al equipo Delta están abucheando a Sonic sin control, y tal parece que no se detendrán." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono, mientras vio que su compañero Bocoe le aventaba a Sonic el propio micrófono.

"Oigan, la idea de huir fue de Silver, aunque sé que eso es muy despreciable hasta para mí." Decía Sonic evadiendo los cientos de cosas que le estaban aventando, pero fue un agache rápido lo que lo salvo de un golpe con el micrófono.

"¡AHORA SIENTO VERGÜENZA DE ALENTAR A UN EQUIPO COMO EL TUYO!" Grito un oso pintado de azul, seguido por otros abucheos del público.

"¡SONIC ES UNA GALLINA VESTIDO DE ERIZO!" Grito otro espectador que era una pantera negra.

"Hasta los propios fanáticos del equipo Sonic le están abucheando, tal parece que Sonic no está haciendo muchos admiradores el día de hoy." Dijo Decoe asombrado.

Uno de los espectadores había lanzado la comida favorita a Sonic, quien le dio en la cabeza, dejándole salsa en el pelo.

"_Eso fue un chillidog con salsa barbacoa."_ Dijo Sonic en su mente, mientras su rabia ya no pudo ser contenida, "¡SE ACABO SILVER, ME NIEGO A SEGUIR CON TU CONSEJO ESTUPIDO!" Grito de mal humor, mientras Silver lo miro decepcionado.

Sonic va a toda velocidad contra Tails, y le propino 2 patadas, para dejarlo desprevenido y atontarlo. Mientras Tails contenía el equilibrio para no caerse, el público aclamaba finalmente el inicio de la batalla.

"Sonic ha lanzado un contrataque mortal… un par de patadas voladoras." Empezó Decoe.

"Sonic ya tiene su estrategia, y Tails tiene que idearse una lo antes posible." Dijo Bocoe agarrando un micrófono de repuesto.

"_Sonic, has mordido el anzuelo."_ Dijo Gedo Mazu mentalmente, "Ahora Tails, usa la táctica número 21." Ordeno Gedo Mazu en voz alta.

Tails escucho, y se puso recto, moviendo ambos brazos en cámara lenta para hacer una posición de combate, su brazo izquierdo estaba en posición horizontal con la palma de la mano abierta, mientras que su brazo derecho estaba en ángulo recto al frente, con el puño cerrado.

"Buena pose en cámara lenta hermanito, pero para ganar rápido tienes que ser tan rápido como yo." Decía Sonic lanzándose hacia él.

Sonic procedió a lanzar una serie de puñetazos veloces, pero Tails los bloqueaba a la misma velocidad.

"Sonic trata de encestarle alguno de sus movimientos a Tails, pero está bloqueándolos todos sin ningún problema." Relato Decoe, observando que además de puñetazos, Sonic le lanzo una patada voladora, que sin ningún problema fue retenida, seguida de otros golpes más.

"¿Este golpe no lo viste venir, eh hermanito? Pues el siguiente tampoco lo veras venir." Dijo Sonic quien consiguió bajar a Tails de un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás.

"¡NO SONIC, TEN CUIDADO ES UNA TRAMPA!" Grito Silver como una advertencia.

Sin embargo, Sonic no le prestó atención, y en vez de alejarse de Tails fue corriendo para lanzar otro ataque. Tails vio la oportunidad, rápidamente se apoyó con una mano, y le lanzo a Sonic una patada baja para poder tirarlo, pero cuando Sonic estaba por caer al suelo, Tails lo lanzo a los cielos con una patada poderosa. Luego, Tails se levantó del suelo con un gran salto, y con un rápido movimiento, golpeo a Sonic en su rostro, causándole además un corte leve en él.

Todos observaron cómo Sonic se desplomo al suelo, mientras que Tails aterrizo sin ningún problema, haciendo un leve grito de victoria. Mientras, Sonic gimió fuertemente del dolor de aquellos movimientos.

"Trate de advertirte, pero un pollo sin cabeza debe tener más cerebro que este erizo confianzudo." Dijo Silver en voz baja.

"Eh, Silver, ¿Cómo es posible que estando Tails tan débil y cansado pueda moverse y atacar de manera energética?" Preguntaba Amy impactada.

"Si, yo también estoy preguntándome lo mismo." Dijo Manic.

"Bastante sencillo, Tails ha entrado en un estado de conciencia absoluta." Respondió Shadow.

"¿Conciencia absoluta?" Preguntaron todos al unísono.

"Así es, la mente de Tails ha evolucionado al igual que sus músculos actuales, por lo tanto la reacción de contraataque es tanto rápida como certera, es como si Tails fuese un gran estanque, solo hace falta una piedra pequeña para crear infinitas ondas." Explicaba Silver.

"También puede ser como una araña en su telaraña, parece estar dormida, pero solo está esperando el momento para lanzarse a su presa con sus colmillos venenosos." Agrego Shadow.

"¿Pero qué pasaría si Sonic consiguiera atacarlo, no es posible derrotarlo así?" Preguntaba Manic.

"No es posible, en ese estado los reflejos de Tails son ahora demasiado rápidos, antes de que Sonic termine su ataque, Tails ya está contratacando." Respondió Silver, "Por lo tanto, la única estrategia que puede seguir es que siga mi consejo, y es huir todo el rato."

Mientras Sonic se levantaba lentamente, Tails se dio vuelta para continuar sus movimientos.

"Solo fue un sencillo golpe de suerte del principiante, de hecho es una suerte que no te la crees tú mismo." Dijo Sonic furioso ante tal ataque que recibió.

"Tienes que calmarte Sonic, no actúes como un estúpido." Pidió Shadow observando la situación.

"¡PERO ESTOY BIEN TRAQUILO, ¿NO LO VES? TRAQUILIZIMO!" Grito Sonic con un salto de enojo, mientras se lanzó hacia Tails, con el puño directo hacia su cuerpo, mientras que Tails trato de esquivarlo inclinándose hacia atrás lentamente.

"Sonic, le va a dar un puñetazo." Dijo Vector.

"La reacción de Tails es ahora muy lenta, dudo que pueda fallar esta vez." Dijo Charmy.

"Esperen y vean mejor lo que sucederá." Dijo Espio

En la fracción de un segundo, Tails bajo el ataque de Sonic con un puñetazo a la cabeza, seguido de otro a la mandíbula para lanzarlo lejos.

"Asombroso, los puñetazos de Tails son el doble de rápidos." Dijo Bocoe.

"Y el doble de fuertes." Agrego Decoe.

"¡SOLO FUE UN GOLPE DE SUERTE, HA SIDO SUERTE, SOLO FUE SUERTE, SUERTE, SUERTE!" Gritaba Sonic muy malhumorado, mientras se lanzó nuevamente hacia su hermano con una serie de puñetazos rápidos.

"Mire, Sonic lo está doblegando." Dijo Amy.

"Te equivocas, los golpes de Sonic ni siquiera lo han herido." Contrarresto Shadow.

En un rápido movimiento, Tails mando a Sonic contra las baldosas con una patada giratoria en el aire, dejando a Sonic adolorido.

"Tails paso de defensa al ataque, y le propino a Sonic una poderosa patada." Relato Bocoe.

"Creo que con eso, Sonic ya tuvo suficiente." Afirmo Decoe.

Mientras Tails retomaba su grito de victoria, simplemente observo a Sonic respirando pesadamente.

"Sonic tiene un problema grave, cuanto más intenta golpear a Tails con un fuerte golpe, más acertados son los golpes que recibe." Dijo Narcissus impactado.

"Fue solo suerte, ¿Por qué no dejo de repetir esa frase, o es que acaso es algo más que la suerte?" Preguntaba Sonic para sí mismo.

"A lo mejor no eres tan necio y tonto como me lo pensaba, no se trata de suerte, sino de la táctica de batalla Nº21." Dijo Tails haciendo la misma posición que la vez anterior.

"Miren, cada vez que Tails se prepara para defenderse siempre regresa a la posición actual." Dijo Merrick.

"Es cierto." Afirmaron varios de su grupo.

"Táctica de batalla Nº21, interceptar, y luego contratacar." Dijo Gedo Mazu con una macabra sonrisa.

Mientras Sonic se paraba nuevamente, pudo observar que ni Silver ni Shadow le dirigían la mirada.

"Tanto Silver como shadow le han dado la espalda sin razón a Sonic." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"La situación no va a ir nada bien a Sonic a partir de ahora." Asumió Bocoe.

"Sonic, tienes que escuchar a tus compañeros de vez en cuando, ellos conocen más la nueva naturaleza de Tails que tú mismo." Dijo María.

"¿Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos?" Preguntaba Amy de mal humor.

"Si, se supone que deberían darle algún consejo." Agrego Manic.

"A palabras necias, oídos sordos." Dijo Silver.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunto Amy confundida.

"Si Sonic no nos escucha, nosotros no le hablamos." Dijo Shadow del mismo temperamento.

"Déjalos Amy, solamente tienen una rabieta de niñito ignorante…" Empezaba a hablar Sonic captando la atención de Amy y Manic, "Yo estuve entrenando por si este momento llegase por fin."

"Mi Sonikku no tiene remedio." Dijo tristemente Amy.

"Además siempre es de mala educación hablarle a alguien y que no te dirijan la mirada y la palabra, pero poco importa ya que no los necesito." Termino de hablar Sonic, mientras que se lanzó hacia Tails para agarrarlo de la cintura.

"Bien, palomita vuela, vuela hacia el fuego…" empezaba a hablar Tails, mientras que agarro a Sonic por la cintura, y lo levanto en el aire para que estuviera en sus hombros boca abajo, "Porque cuanto más te acercas, más te quemaras." Termino listo para su siguiente golpe.

Sin embargo, Sonic reacciono rápidamente, justo antes de ser puesto en sus hombros, Sonic agarro a Tails de la cabeza con sus piernas, zafándose de su agarre, mientras que ejerció su peso para hacer una vuelta en el aire con tails aun en sus piernas, impactándolo en la plataforma como un clavo incrustado en la madera.

"Esta es mi suerte, parece que la tuya acaba de terminar Tails." Dijo Sonic mientras observaba como Tails se desplomo al suelo boca arriba.

"Me alegra que Tails tenga una máscara porque no me gustaría verlo llorar." Dijo Bocoe.

"Mientras, Sonic tiene a Tails en una buena posición de ataque." Dijo Decoe.

"No, momento, Tails tiene a Sonic en una buena posición de ataque, tras haberle aplicado una llave de tijeras." Contrarresto Bokkun.

Tails había reaccionado lo bastante rápido para girar su cuerpo, y atrapar a Sonic en una llave de tijera con sus piernas, sujetándolo de la cintura.

"Eres tan predecible hermano, has caído en mi trampa, y eso de que dos de tus compañeros te estaban advirtiendo." Dijo Tails acercando más su cuerpo para que estuviera cara a cara con Sonic.

Lo que paso después fue increíble, Tails estaba atacando el rostro y el cuerpo de Sonic con una ráfaga de rápidos y potentes puñetazos.

"¡DETENGAN LA PELEA!" Protesto Amy.

"A menos que el comité no haya visto que se infligiera una regla, no detendrán la pelea hasta que haya un ganador y un perdedor." Dijo Decoe.

"No sé si Sonic ha ganado o perdido, pero lo que si se, es que se está llevando una verdadera paliza." Agrego Bocoe.

"Y ahora Tails ha inmovilizado a Sonic todavía más cambiando a un agarre triangular." Agrego Bokkun.

Tails ahora envolvió sus piernas alrededor del hombro derecho de Sonic, y la cadera izquierda, mientras le sujeta el brazo izquierdo con ambas manos.

"Oh, maldición, Sonic siempre fue malo en Geometría, ni siquiera sabe diferenciar un triángulo isósceles de un equilátero." Dijo Manic preocupado.

"Tails ha encontrado los puntos débiles de Sonic, y los implementa de una manera excelente." Dijo Amy.

"¿Estás listo para tirar la toalla, Sonic?" Preguntaba Tails curioso.

"Me niego a aceptar la derrota." Dijo Sonic forzando su liberación.

"Pues me alegro, porque tengo pensado implementarte una serie de nuevos movimientos." Dijo Tails, que usando sus piernas, lanza a Sonic a un lado.

En un rápido movimiento, Tails pego un salto y pisoteo a Sonic con su pie derecho sobre su espalda. Pero aun no termino, Tails agarro a Sonic del cuello y lo lanzo al aire para luego saltar el también, en unos instantes Tails estaba sobre Sonic que yacía boca abajo en los cielos.

"Tails va a aplicarle un movimiento que no hemos visto antes." Dijo Decoe observando detenidamente.

"Llámame loco, ¿Pero ese no es el fox Driver de Merrick?" Preguntaba Bokkun mirando con su propulsor encendido.

"No es el Fox Driver común y corriente, porque lo he modificado para que sea más… eficiente." Dijo Tails mientras cambiaba la forma de agarre.

Tails envolvió los brazos de Sonic con sus piernas, mientras lo sujeto de la cintura con sus brazos en un agarre de oso.

"Por eso me tomare la modestia de nombrarlo, ¡Fox driver supremo!" Grito Tails como ambos se impactaron en el suelo.

…

"Eso debió doler mucho." Dijo Vector impactado.

"Sobre todo para alguien que experimento dicho movimiento sin siquiera mejorarlo." Agrego Narcissus.

"Tienes toda la razón, ya que la modificación fue eficiente respecto a la forma de retener al rival." Agrego Bay Leaf.

"Pero aun sin esa modificación, mi Fox Driver sigue siendo perfecto." Afirmo Merrick a regañadientes.

…

Mientras Tails soltó a Sonic, el simplemente se desplomo rodando al suelo hasta llegar a la esquina de la plataforma, casi cerca de su grupo.

"Perfecto, a ver si con eso aprenderá a escucharnos de vez en cuando." Dijo Silver dispuesto a ayudarlo.

"¿Esperaste hasta este momento para que Sonic aprendiera a escucharlos a ambos?" Preguntaba Manic enojado.

"¿No ven que ahora Sonic está al borde de perder este encuentro?" Preguntaba Amy.

"¿Quién dice que Sonic aun esta derrotado?" Preguntaba Shadow captando la atención de ambos.

"Muchachos, Sonic es como un perro viejo, le cuesta trabajo aprender trucos nuevos, pero si los domina, serán capaces de dar la pata sin ningún problema." Explicaba Silver a ambos mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Sonic, "¿Estás listo para escucharnos?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"¿Terminaron ambos su rabieta?" Pregunto Sonic con una sonrisa.

"Parece que los 3 erizos están comenzando a dirigirse la palabra." Afirmo Decoe mientras los miraba.

"Esto ya está prometiendo algo impactante." Agrego Bocoe.

"¿Prometes que nos escucharas?" Pregunto Silver para cerciorarse.

"Solo si ambos llegan a decir cosas con sentido." Dijo Sonic aun adolorido pero sonriendo.

"Me recuerda a un refrán que dice, las palabras de un compañero son como el oasis en un desierto para un mobiano deshidratado." Decía Decoe.

"Te has inventado tú mismo esa frase, ¿No es así Decoe?" Pregunto Bokkun observando sospechosamente a su compañero comentarista.

"Bueno, sí, pero no le llega a sacar un poco de originalidad." Respondió con varias gotas de aceite en la cabeza.

Mientras Tails observo a Sonic aun tirado en el suelo, pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para atacarlo, así que sin ninguna vacilación, convirtió sus colas en hélice, y se lanzó contra él, pero ese movimiento hizo que captara la atención de Gedo Mazu, quien se apresuró a frenarlo.

"TAILS, DETENTE" Gritaba Gedo mazu, "ESTAS DEJANDO QUE TUS IMPULSOS LLEGUEN A HACER ALGO ESTUPIDO, PARA TAILS, DETENTE."

Tails supo responder, y se detuvo justo antes de llegar a Sonic, pero eso atrajo la atención de todos, hasta del réferi Bokkun.

"¡Oye, tu!" Grito Bokkun captando su atención, "Eres tu quien tiene que parar."

"¿Que dijiste?" Pregunto curioso.

"Detente, te estas acercando demasiado al otro equipo, vuelve a tu lugar, o te expulsare al igual que Tails, y perderán el encuentro." Explico de mal humor.

"Tranquiliza tus circuitos robot purpura, ¿Es que acaso no te fías de mí?" Preguntaba Gedo Mazu mientras regresaba con su equipo.

"Gedo Mazu ha impedido que Tails se deje llevar por las emociones y cometa un movimiento en falso, es un excelente estratega." Dijo shadow mentalmente.

Mientras Sonic se incorporaba lentamente, pudo notar que la sombra de Tails lo cubrió captando su atención.

"Bien Sonic, será mejor que te levantes, así poder volver a pegarte." Dijo Tails dispuesto a continuar su tortura.

Sonic supo reaccionar esta vez, y se alejó de Tails con gran velocidad, regresando hacia donde estaban Shadow y Silver.

"Debes tranquilizarte Sonic, respira hondo y lentamente." Pidió Shadow notando la alteración de su compañero.

Sonic inhalaba y exhalaba con la boca fuertemente, tras haberse calmado un poco dirigió su vista hacia ambos erizos.

"Podría respirar mejor si supiera como atacar a mi hermanito sin que se defienda ferozmente." Dijo Sonic.

"No creo que sea posible, Tails fue entrenado por Gaia y gedo Mazu, así que su sabiduría y destreza debe tenerlo corriendo por sus venas, y ellos eran muy fuertes." Explico Shadow.

"Pero se supone que ustedes notaron algo extraño en él, ¿No podrían darme un poco de ayuda?" Pregunto Sonic en un tono molesto.

"Puede que haya una manera con la que es posible atacar a Tails por sorpresa." Dijo Silver pensante.

"Pues díganmelo, soy todo oídos." Dijo Sonic impaciente.

"Hm, chúpate el dedo." Dijo Silver con el pulgar en su boca succionándolo sin parar.

"¿QUE COSAAAA?!" Pregunto fuertemente, cayéndose ante tal respuesta.

No solo fue el, Amy y Manic, hasta sus compañeros de las gradas se desplomaron al suelo por tal petición estúpida.

"Venga Sonic, chúpate el dedo como si fueras un bebe, ¿A poco no recuerdas como hacer eso?" Preguntaba Silver continuando su chupada.

"¡Déjate de decir tonterías Silver, estoy hablando de una situación muy seria!" Pidió Sonic muy enfadado.

"Estoy hablando en serio…" Decía Silver dejando a Sonic con una expresión en blanco de confusión, "Sonic, puede que no lo parezca, pero muchos movimientos y estrategias de batalla nacieron a partir de cosas estúpidas." Termino de hablar, dejando a Sonic pensando en lo que le explico.

"Tails, tenemos que mantener a Sonic distraído, finalizamos con la táctica Nº21, ahora pasamos a la 24, ataque certero, rápido y sin vacilar." Explico Gedo Mazu mostrando una mirada macabra.

En un instante Tails cambio de su posición actual a una diferente, con el puño derecho delante de su rostro, y el puño izquierdo cerca de su pecho.

"Detrás de ti farsante, ten cuidado." Advirtió Shadow en su tono monótono.

Sonic solo tuvo que girar la cabeza, y en un instante recibió un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro, seguido de una serie sin fin de golpes a su cuerpo.

"Tails ha cambiado de estrategia, ya no espera a que el oponente ataque." Relato Decoe.

"Si, ahora está atacando de manera preventiva y unilateral." Agrego Bocoe.

"Si, hazlo pedazos." Insistió Gedo Mazu sanguinariamente.

"Creo que te lo estas tomando muy a pecho." Dijo Bones un poco atemorizado.

"Sonic está en un gran lio." Dijo Omega asombrado.

"Así es, Tails lo está tratando como si fuera un saco de arena." Agrego Merrick asombrado.

…

"Amo Lion, esta pelea está siendo muy interesante." Dijo Byako mostrando que no pestaño ni una sola vez para no perderse cada momento.

"¿Sabes que sería mejor Byako?" Preguntaba Lion captando su atención, "Que hubiese más malvaviscos para poder comer." Dijo con una leve lágrima mientras veía su plato vacío.

…

Tails continuaba con su ataque sin parar, hasta que pudo verse un puñetazo que terminaría todo.

"Tails va a darle el golpe de gracia a Sonic, su puñetazo final." Afirmo Decoe.

"Y peor aún, con su brazo robótico." Agrego Bocoe.

"¡Chúpate el dedo Sonic! ¡Chúpate el dedo!" Grito Silver para tratar de que reaccionara.

"_¿What?"_ Pregunto Sonic en su mente y en inglés.

Sonic decidió hacerle caso a Silver, y se chupo el pulgar de la mano izquierda, y lo que sucedió fue que pudo interceptar el puñetazo de Tails.

"Creo que es hora de tu siesta." Dijo Tails lanzándole una patada.

"Esperen un momento." Decía mentalmente Sonic tras chuparse el pulgar de la mano derecha para así interceptar la patada.

"Decoe, ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Sonic?" Preguntaba Bocoe perplejo.

"Se ha defendido de los golpes actuando como un bebe." Respondió su compañero.

"Así se chupa un dedo." Animo Silver viendo que estaba dando resultado.

"¡MADURA DE UNA VEZ, SONIC!" Grito Tails lanzando una sigla de golpes.

"Increíble, la táctica infantil de Sonic se ha convertido en una defensa que ni los puños de Tails pueden penetrar." Dijo Bokkun, mientras observaba como los golpes de Tails eran retenidos por los brazos de Sonic.

…

"Claro, ahora lo estoy entendiendo." Dijo Narcissus estrechando sus manos entre sí.

"Si, Silver tuvo mucha razón." Afirmo Bay Leaf.

"¿Razón de qué?" Preguntaba Charmy confundido.

"si, díganoslo por favor." Pidió Vector con la misma confusión.

"Es simple, Sonic siempre ha sido un mobiano cuya intuición es atacar primero a su rival sin dudarlo, y Gedo y Gaia habían aprovechado ese hábito para tener todo a favor de Tails." Explicaba Dark Oak.

"Si, pero Silver le ha enseñado a Sonic que la mejor forma de ganarle a un oponente es pasar a la defensiva para que así el oponente se agote en atacarlo." Agrego Omega.

"Táctica defensiva." Afirmo Merrick.

"Exactamente, es por eso que Silver le dijo a Sonic que se chupara el dedo, pues que mejor manera de defenderse de un rival que con los brazos." Dijo Fiona igual de sorprendida.

…

"Creo que tendremos que aprender de los bebes acerca de esa táctica defensiva." Dijo Bocoe.

"Conmigo no cuentes, no voy a cambiar pañales solo para descubrir eso." Contrarresto Decoe.

"Gedo, esto no está funcionando." Dijo Tails viendo que no podía encestarle ni uno solo de sus golpes.

"Detén el ataque Tails, solo con eso conseguirás gastar mucha energía." Ordeno Gedo Mazu.

En un instante ambos se alejaron para planear su estrategia.

"Muy bien Silver, ya me chupe el dedo, ¿Qué sigue ahora, mojar el pañal?" Preguntaba Sonic en broma.

"No es tiempo para decir tonterías Sonic, búscale alguna grieta en su armadura y dale fuerte." Dijo Shadow en lugar de Silver.

"Por fin hablaron mi idioma." Dijo Sonic en voz alta mientras se puso en posición de combate.

Tanto Tails como Sonic se lanzaron frente a frente, lanzando una serie de golpes y patadas, interceptadas a la vez. Sonic, pudo notar que el visor del casco estaba agrietado, y sin dudarlo le planto un rodillazo en la grieta, seguido de varios puñetazos, terminando con una patada justo en el blanco, mandando a Tails fuera de la plataforma, provocando que muchos recobraran la confianza en la victoria de Sonic.

"Asombroso, Sonic le ha lanzado golpes sin descansar al casco de Tails, ¿Acaso descubrió que ese era su punto débil?" Se preguntaba Decoe por el micrófono.

"Tails ha quedado fuera de la plataforma, iniciare el conteo, 1…2…3" Empezaba a contar Bokkun.

"¿Tails, has tenido ya suficiente?" Preguntaba Sonic a su hermanito, pero algo le llamo la atención.

Bokkun detuvo inmediatamente el conteo al ver que la mano izquierda de Tails aterrizo en la plataforma con un apretón bien fuerte. Mientras Tails mostro su cabeza pudo verse en su rostro cubierto por la oscuridad un resplandor rojo sangre en su ojo derecho.

"momento, Tails se está levantando." dijo Bocoe asombrado, mientras veía que Tails subió nuevamente a la plataforma.

"Y miren le ha ocasionado un leve daño, y no solo a su máscara." Agrego Decoe viendo detenidamente.

Uno de los fragmentos del visor había hecho un corte leve en el parpado, causando un leve sangrado, y lo más interesante, el corte se cruzaba con su cicatriz actual formando una X.

"¡ACABAS DE COMETER UN GRAN ERROR FATAL SONIC, Y TE VAS A ARREPENTIR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA, PREPARATE PORQUE VAS A SUFRIR!" Grito Tails con una rabia y furia más temida que la del propio Sliat.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Lion: La lucha se ha puesto entretenida hasta ahora.

Byako: Asi es Amo Lion, Sonic pudo enfrentarse a Tails lo mejor que pudo.

Merrick: No creo que pueda seguir por la cabreada que ahora tiene Tails hacia él.

Dark Oak: Más le vale a Sonic tener una buena estrategia para esta situación.

En el próximo capítulo: Movimientos y contra movimientos.

Silver: Ten cuidado Sonic, Tails te va a hacer pagar por esa nueva cicatriz que le has hecho.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	82. Capitulo 82: Movimientos y contra

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Este es bastante largo, y se enfoca únicamente en la lucha. Disfrútenlo.

…

Hola, aquí esta Vector, jefe de los Chaotix con un repaso de lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior. Finalmente esperaban la pelea prometedora, Sonic vs Tails, inteligencia vs velocidad, hermano mayor vs hermano menor, y alguna que otra cosilla más, pero a poco esperaban algo completamente diferente que esto.

Al principio, ambos no hacían nada, luego Tails baja la guardia para que Sonic de él primer golpe, pero Sonic sale corriendo. A mí a veces me cuesta trabajo hacer algo, pero cuando se trata de ayudar a hermosas señoritas, soy todo una locomotora andando.

Una vez empiezan los puñetazos, la situación se pone interesante, Tails ha dado a Sonic tantos golpes, que espero los cubra un buen seguro médico por si algo sale mal. Y cuando Sonic empieza a chuparse el dedo, descubren que en vez de ser estúpido es astuto, sabiendo que tiene que pasar a la táctica defensiva.

Tras un buen movimiento, Sonic le da un buen golpe en la máscara, creyendo haberlo dejado K.O., pero lo que consiguió fue hacer que su hermanito se enfureciera como un toro mirando la capa roja, dejándole además que el visor roto, una cicatriz en su ojo cruzándose con la primera, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Bueno creo que es hora de descubrirlo.

…

Capítulo 82: Movimientos y contra movimientos.

"Solo faltaba ver la cara de los compañeros de Sonic, al darse cuenta de que Sonic cometió un error bien fatal." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

"Ay madre mía, Tails piensa cobrarle duro a Sonic por esa nueva cicatriz que le hizo en el ojo." Afirmo Bocoe.

…

"ya lo estoy imaginando, esa armadura que lleva puesta es para demostrarles a todos que no estará bajo la sombra de Sonic jamás, romperla es como hacer pedazos su orgullo y su dignidad." Explico Bay Leaf.

"No solo eso, la nueva cicatriz que tiene Tails está cruzando a la que le hizo Sedriax en las guerras metarex, formando una x." Agrego Merrick.

"Tal vez signifique peligro o pare." Dedujo Vector.

"O tal vez empate." Agrego Charmy.

"Me parece que va a ver mucha violencia a partir de ahora." Dijo Rouge.

"Si lo que estaba esperando." Dijo Fiona, "el visor roto y la nueva cicatriz en su ojo eran la mezcla perfecta para detonar el lugar, ni siquiera una pobre herida pudo haberlo enojado tanto."

"Es verdad, porque esa cicatriz es una ofensa contra su orgullo, uno de los sentimientos que aún no he descifrado todavía." Agrego Omega.

"Estense preparados chicos, creo que Sonic ha despertado a la bestia." Afirmo Knuckels.

"¡VAMOS SONIC, NO TE DEJES ASUSTAR, PORQUE SI LO HACES, TE PUEDE IR MAL!" Gritaron sus porristas humanas.

…

Mientras Tails camino en la plataforma con lentos pasos, Sonic retrocedió un poco para ponerse en posición defensiva, listo para esperar cualquier cosa. Lo inesperado ocurrió, Tails pego un fuerte grito, cargado de rabia y enojo.

"¡ESTABA DUDANDO SOBRE QUERER DERROTARTE HASTA QUE ME DESPEJASTE TODAS LAS DUDAS QUE TENIA EN LA CABEZA, VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS SONIC, NO SOLO POR LO QUE ME HICISTE, SINO PARA DEMOSTRARTE FINALMENTE QUE YA NO ESTARE MAS DEBAJO DE TU SOMBRA, Y QUE HABRA UN NUEVO HEROE EN MOBIUS!" Dijo todavía enfurecido.

"Vamos Tails… no lo tomes tan en serio por esa herida, si apenas se nota." Dijo Sonic un poco asustado ante tales palabras.

"Creo que no estas entendiendo a tu hermano esta vez Sonic." Dijo Shadow.

"Lo mejor será que le des una disculpa por esa nueva herida." Afirmo Silver.

"¡NO SE PREOCUPEN, EL DAÑO QUE LE HIZO A MI CARA NO SE COMPARARA CON EL DAÑO QUE TE VOY A HACER SONIC, AHORA LO VERAAAN!" Grito fuertemente mientras se lanzó contra Sonic a toda velocidad usando sus colas como impulso.

Sonic supo reaccionar rápido, ya que consiguió agarrar a Tails del brazo derecho, para después lanzarlo contra las baldosas.

"Dime una cosa Tails, acaso me idolatras o me odias, decídete de una vez porque estoy muy confundido respecto a lo que dijiste anteriormente." Dijo Sonic enojado mientras tenía un puño al aire, "Además me estás haciendo enojar, solo por una estúpida herida en tu ojo, creo que tengo que romper ese casco aún más para ver si puedes resistir mis ataques sin ello."

"Pero que energía alimentada por la rabia esta emanando, cálmate Sonic, aún es muy pronto para terminar." Pidió Silver preocupado.

Sonic ignoro su comentario, y se lanzó contra su hermanito con una serie de puñetazos, todos dirigidos a su rostro, intentando romper el casco de Tails con sus golpes.

"Es verdad es una gran cantidad de energía la que estoy viendo de Sonic." Dijo Decoe sorprendido.

"Creo que son demasiado inmaduros para pelearse solo por unas heridas superficiales, al publico nunca le ha gustado ver eso." Dedujo Bocoe fríamente.

"Y yo creo que ellos han venido a ver una pelea de verdad, y no tus nuevos tornillos de cabeza de oro falsificados." Afirmo Bokkun.

"No critiques como voy vestido, ¿Te ha quedado claro?" Dijo Bruscamente.

…

"Vamos, esta es una batalla que he querido ver, hora de machacar, quiero ver un baño de sangre." Dijo Fiona saciándose con lo que ocurre.

"Ay, Fiona se emocionó en serio." Dijo Merrick un poco asustado.

"¡Vamos Sonic!" Gritaban sus porristas.

"No te dejes golpear tan fácil, Tails." Alentó Vector.

…

"Este no era el comienzo que tenía preparado para Tails, se supone que tendría que estar ganando, y no dejarse golpear como un saco por un erizo debilucho como Sonic, creo que es hora de girar las cosas." Decía Gedo mazu enfurecido.

"¡NOOO!" Grito Manic asustado, "Puede que Sonic este ganando, pero es Tails quien tiene el control en todo esto, lo veo en su ojo, se está preparando para dar el contrataque."

"¿Qué estas esperando hermano?" Preguntaba Kimera un poco asustado.

"Te gustan todos estos puñetazos que te doy, rápidos, fuertes y bien dirigidos a tu mascara." Decía Sonic en su ráfaga de ataques.

"Esos son golpes, que extraño yo creía que me abanicabas la cara." Dijo Tails de manera tranquila.

"¿En serio? Entonces prepárate para una buena ráfaga de viento." Dijo Sonic terminado con un puñetazo con su mano derecha.

Sin embargo, Tails reacciono en contratacar, interceptando su puñetazo con otro puñetazo de su brazo robótico, un leve tronido se oyó, seguido de un grito agudo de Sonic quien se agarró la mano con uno de sus dedos rotos.

"Sonic le ha dado con todo, pero Tails no parece ser afectado." Dijo Decoe mientras vio como Tails pego un salto al aire para propinarle una doble patada.

"Sonic, reacciona ponte en defensiva." Grito Silver en pánico.

Sonic puso sus brazos al frente, y sin ningún problema retuvo sus patadas, pero Tails lo había engañado. Pegando un giro en el aire, Tails consiguió agarrar a Sonic de la cintura con sus piernas, y tras levantar su cuerpo al aire, se vino debajo de él, mandándolo al suelo para después aplicarle una llave a sus piernas, sujetándolas firmemente con las manos y sus propias piernas.

"Sonic, gira el cuerpo a la izquierda." Dijo Shadow analizando detenidamente, "¡TE DIGE A LA IZQUIERDA, ESA ES TU DERECHA, FARSANTE!"

Sonic reacciono mejor, y tras girar su cuerpo a la izquierda, consiguió zafarse de Tails, para luego ver que ambos estaban de pie, en sus posiciones de batalla, seguido de una aclamación fuerte por parte de sus fans.

"Escuchen como grita el público, esta pelea prometió más de lo usual." Afirmo Decoe.

"Así es, ambos peleadores están bien igualados en fuerza y movimiento, dudo que alguno quiera tirar la toalla aun." Agrego Bocoe.

"_Pero que están diciendo estos dos tontos, es la primera vez que veo a mi sonikku esforzarse por ganarle a su rival, y encima de todo comienza a cansarse, yo estoy creyendo que la situación no pinta nada bien para Sonikku."_ Dijo Amy mentalmente.

Mientras Sonic respiraba pesadamente, estaba tomando nota mental de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"_Pero que está pasando, desde que comenzó este torneo los rivales a los que me enfrente no eran tan fuertes como mi hermanito."_ Dijo Sonic en su mente mientras recordaba sus 2 batallas, _"Contra Iceglow solo tuve que esquivar sus ataques congelantes para fulminarlo con mi spin Dash, en cuanto a Knuckels, yo me enfrente varias veces contra él, así que me adapte muy bien a él cuándo lo derrote, pero ahora no consigo vencer a Tails, parece que estoy en una situación a la cual no puedo ganar, tal vez porque ahora es superior a mí, pero entonces como puedo vencerle."_ Decía en su mente hasta que detecto algo extraño en Tails.

Observo como Tails emanaba un aura roja alrededor de él, y parecía que en la imaginación de Sonic el aura era más y más grande, hasta que por fin pudo verlo. La figura del propio Sliat salió encima de su hermanito, con una mirada asesina y macabra, causándole un buen susto.

"¡AAAAHHH, NO PUEDE SER, ES SLIAAATT!" Grito con un miedo imposible de creer para todos.

…

"Ahora lo estoy entendiendo, estas implementando la táctica de batalla Nº17, psicología del miedo, enfocas la serenidad, la sombría apariencia de Sliat para así incrementar tu poder especial, después de todo usas lo que más te asusta a ti y lo usas contra alguien diferente." Dijo Gedo mazu asombrado ante tal talento.

"Exactamente." Dijo Tails como tuvo un flashback en su mente.

…

_En un sector de la isla angel, se encontraba un bosque, en él no se emitía ni un ruido de cualquier insecto, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el viento soplando entre los árboles, algo muy extraño en esa gran parte, pero las criaturas habían sentido que había alguien en este sector, alguien que ni siquiera se atreverían a emitir el más mínimo de los sonidos._

_En un sector del bosque, donde los arboles eran muy altos, se encontraban dos kitsunes, quienes se miraban mostrando diferentes estados de ánimo al estar en frente el uno con el otro._

_"Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía mi querido yo, y debo decir que has cambiado mucho." Dijo sliat, mostrando una sonrisa._

_"Igual que tú, pero sería mejor que me digas porque estás aquí de nuevo." Pidió Tails, quien estaba tratando de dejar de temblar y mostrarse duro._

_Sliat simplemente se rio de lo que veía._

_"¿Soy yo, o me tienes miedo Tails?" Pregunto Sliat._

_"No… como crees… solamente di lo que quieres." Dijo Tails, tratando de ser muy duro, pero no importaba lo que hacía, no podía dejar de temblar._

_"No me mientas Tails. Yo sé cuándo estoy mintiendo y tengo miedo, y ahora puedo ver que estas completamente temblando de miedo al verme." Dijo Sliat quien aún mostraba su sonrisa._

_Tails, simplemente lo miraba sin dejar de temblar, pero sin moverse de su sitio._

_"Te diré. La razón por la que estoy aquí… es porque quiero hacer un torneo de artes marciales inter dimensional, y he venido a que tú, tu equipo, y muchos otros de tus amigos, que están viniendo hacia aquí, sean invitados de honor para este gran evento, pero no te preocupes, no incluí a Cosmo en este evento." Explico Sliat._

_"¿Y quienes estarán aparte de nosotros?" pregunto._

_"Solamente los hermanos de Sonic, la antigua chica que te enamoraste por primera vez, tu primo, dos invitados que deben llegar en cualquier momento, junto con uno que vendrá de otro lugar, y varios otros más. En estos momentos un robot mensajero debió haber llegado hacia donde estaban, y vienen para acá." Termino Sliat._

_"¿Y por qué los incluirás en esto?" preguntó Tails._

_"Creí que sería bueno un encuentro de casi todas las personas que has conocido en tu vida. Sin embargo el torneo se va a llevar a cabo dentro de 7 meses." Dijo Sliat._

_"¿Y por qué en ese lapso de tiempo?" Pregunto Tails._

_Sliat solamente dio una carcajada, pero cuando dejo de reírse, comenzó a liberar su poder, ya que su pelaje estaba tornándose de un color miel, a un color naranja oscuro. El color de sus ojos era ahora de un tono rojo, pero era difícil de ver debido a las gafas que tenía, y pronto sus dientes comenzaban a tomar forma más afilada. En un instante había desaparecido, y luego Tails escuchó un ruido de un gran golpe, y cuando se fijó, fue Sliat quien había destruido un árbol con un solo puñetazo, en menos de un segundo, Sliat se movió a una velocidad diferente a la que vio Tails la primera vez que lo conoció, y comenzaba a destruir los arboles uno a uno._

_Tails se sorprendió por la velocidad y la fuerza que ahora tenía su yo del futuro, cada vez que trataba de ver adonde estaba, él se movió hacia otro sector destruyendo otro de los árboles. El trato de correr, pero no podía moverse ni un milímetro, en base al miedo que ahora tenía en base a lo que vio._

_Cuando Sliat finalmente se detuvo, ya había destruido una gran parte de los árboles que estaban, e inmediatamente apareció detrás de Tails, temblando del miedo que ahora sentía, tenía tanto miedo que no se atrevía a mirar detrás de él, para ver a su yo del futuro, era como tener que voltear para poder ver un enorme león a punto de saltar sobre él. Sliat, simplemente sonreía ante lo que vio._

_"Como puedes ver, me he vuelto más fuerte que cuando me viste la última vez, y esto solo fue mi poder elevado al 60%" Dijo Sliat, quien se puso en la oreja derecha de Tails, para que lo pudiera escuchar._

_"¿Que dices?" pregunto Tails, aun sin moverse de donde estaba._

_"Por eso es en un lapso de 7 meses. Además de escoger un planeta, preparar todas las cosas, y construir los edificios donde se empezaran las peleas. Tendrás ese tiempo para poder entrenar y ser mucho más fuerte, aunque dudo que puedas obtener resultados mucho más exitosos para poder enfrentarme." Dijo sonriéndole._

_Tails, aún no se atrevía a voltear para poder mirarlo a los ojos._

_"En poco tiempo, aparecerán los portales dimensionales para así poder ir a cualquier universo, pero no lo estará para poder ir a cualquier dimensión, para eso solo podrán transportar objetos o maquinas, y que ni se te ocurra rechazar esta oferta, porque si lo haces, te matare en estos momentos." Amenazo al final._

_Luego, él se dio media vuelta, y fue hacia su aerodeslizador, pero antes solo le tenía que decir una cosa más._

_"Pronto transmitiremos una señal que se transmitirá por televisión y radio a todas las dimensiones y universos sobre el torneo. Hasta entonces, entrena mucho Tails. Espero ver buenos resultados." Y con solo decir eso, él se colocó el casco, se puso en posición, y el aerodeslizador se encendió, haciendo que se fuera lejos de donde estaba._

_Tails, se quedó completamente paralizado ante lo que vio, y pronto se puso de rodillas. Él no podía creer lo que vio, ese poder, esa actitud. Era algo que solo podía ocurrir en una película, pero fue real._

_"Demonios. No pude… No pude ni siquiera… reaccionar ante ese poder. Mi cuerpo… no me pudo responder." Dijo para sí mismo, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza._

_"¡Demonios!… ¡DEMONIOOOS!" Grito al final, golpeando el suelo con la mano derecha fuertemente._

"_Solo vasto con mostrarme su poder, y de la nada tenía tanto miedo que parecía estar frente a la playa, esperando a que una enrome ola se me echara encima, ahogándome sin ningún problema" Dijo recordando su flashback._

…

"Pero he logrado volverme más fuerte respecto a esa aparición, y he descifrado muchas cosas respecto a mí." Decía a sí mismo, "Entre ellas, usar mi miedo para atemorizar a otros."

Mientras Sonic daba varios pasos hacia atrás, la voz de Shadow lo saco de su trance.

"No hay tiempo para tener miedo Sonic, si Tails detecta que estas asustado, será el fin para ti, y tendrás que renunciar." Dijo shadow.

"Puede que quiera hacerlo." Dijo Sonic respirando pesadamente.

"Deja de ser gallina Sonic, te has olvidado quien eres, has derrotado a los robots del doctor eggman, has enfrentado peligros inimaginables, ¿y me dices que has perdido la fe en esta batalla para ganar?" Dijo Manic impactado.

"Vamos Sonikku, sé que puedes hacerlo, recuerda que siempre debes tener fe." Dijo Amy a su erizo de cobalto.

"Además si llegas a perder por abandono, te vas a arrepentir Sonic, ya que te daremos una buena paliza." Agrego Silver.

En un instante sus fanáticos aclamaban su nombre, intentando que recobrara la compostura. El resultado fue fácil de predecir, Sonic retomo su sonrisa y levanto el pulgar hacia arriba.

"Es verdad, soy Sonic el erizo, guardián de mobius, lo que significa que mi objetivo siempre será ganar a cualquier costo." Dijo para sí mismo, recobrando totalmente la confianza.

Sonic no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó a Tails con su velocidad, con un brazo en el aire, dispuesto a bajarlo de un topetazo. Sin embargo, Tails con siguió agarrarle el brazo, y en un instante le aplicaba una palanca retorciéndoselo sin piedad. Sonic reacciono rápidamente y pego un giro en el aire para zafarse de la palanca, y mientras giro tomo a Tails por el brazo, y lo estampo contra el suelo boca abajo. El público aclamaba tales movimientos.

"Tails respondió al ataque de Sonic, pero el propio Sonic respondió aún más rápido, aplicándole un giro defensivo." Dijo Decoe

"Ese fue un movimiento fenomenal, aunque eso gasto mucho la energía de Sonic." Afirmo Bocoe observándolo detenidamente.

…

"¡VAMOS SONIC!" Gritaban sus amigas porristas.

"Sabía que lo conseguiría." Dijo Narcissus con una mano en su barbilla.

…

"Amo Lion, creo que la presión es muy alta para mí, me voy a desmayar." Dijo Byako comenzando a estar mareado.

"Si te llegas a caer encima de mí, te mandare a trabajar a las fosas de sangre." Advirtió Lion sin apartar de vista la batalla.

…

Tails se lanzó contra Sonic para bajarlo de una tacleada, pero Sonic se agacho aún más para agarrar a Tails de la cintura. Luego cargo a Tails en sus hombros para luego pegar un salto en el aire.

"¿Decoe, estoy soñando o Sonic hará lo que creo que hará?" Preguntaba Bocoe impactado.

"No estas soñando Bocoe, Sonic va a realizar uno de los movimientos de sus compañeros." Afirmo Decoe.

"Tenía el presentimiento que me llegaría a enfrentarme contigo, así que he recibido entrenamiento de algunas para usar sus movimientos, como este por ejemplo…" Decía Sonic mientras coloco a Tails boca abajo preparándose para su movimiento, "Considéralo un regalo por parte de tu primo, ya que fue el quien me enseño esta técnica, la nombrare ¡SONIC DRIVEEER!" Grito Sonic haciendo la misma posición de Merrick cuando se enfrentó a Hermes.

Mientras el descenso empezaba, los miembros de su equipo se quedaron pasmados ante tal movimiento que ejecuto Sonic.

…

"Sonic fue entrenado por algunos mobianos para aprender sus técnicas." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Tenía dudas respecto a que si Sonic pudiera ganar, pero creo que no necesito del entrenamiento de esos dos sádicos para volverse más fuerte." Dijo Vector con una sonrisa.

"No lo creo." Dijo Luke mirando detenidamente.

…

"Sonic, eres tan predecible, que hasta aburres a tu propio hermano." Dijo Gedo Mazu con una sonrisa.

"Me temo que esto va a ser muy ofensivo, tanto para tu ego, como para el ego de mi primo, pero tu llamado Sonic Driver no es lo bastante eficiente… respecto a inmovilizar al rival." Dijo Tails, que de repente agarro a Sonic envolviendo sus piernas con los brazos tras haberlos sacado.

"Tails ha conseguido sacar los brazos del Sonic Driver." Aviso Decoe.

"Esto volteara la situación a favor de Tails." Agrego Bokkun.

"Sonic, es una trampa, ni lo intentes, tu Sonic Driver aunque es nuevo no funcionara hagas lo que hagas." Advirtió Silver.

"Muy listo, pero es demasiado tarde para avisarlo." Dijo Tails mientras consiguió soltar sus piernas de las garras de Sonic, luego las cerró fuertemente contra su cara.

Luego levanto su cuerpo para luego bajarlo bruscamente, ocasionado que Sonic girara su cuerpo para quedar panza arriba, bien agarrado del cuello por la llave de piernas de su hermanito, que yacia boca abajo continuando el descenso, para después aterrizar con ambas manos.

"¡COMO CONSIGUIO MI PRIMO INVERTIR MI TECNICA!" Pregunto Merrick asombrado.

"Agradézcanle a Omega quien estuvo grabando las luchas con sus lentes oculares, Gedo y Gaia se han aprovechado de ello, y entrenaron a Tails para desarrollar una inversión al fox Driver." Dijo Fiona recordando un evento pasado.

"¡FOX SPECIAL!" Grito Tails a su contra movimiento efectuado.

Luego, Tails abrió sus piernas de par en par para dejar caer a Sonic al suelo como una pelota de futbol.

"Tails ha contrarrestado el fox driver sin problemas." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Además los dejo a todos bien estupefactos." Agrego Bocoe.

Todo el grupo miro con asombro, imposibles de creer, solo Gedo Mazu sonrió maliciosamente.

"_Esto es imposible, según vi y me había dicho Merrick, el fox driver no le había fallado nunca en la vida."_ Dijo Sonic mentalmente.

"Nunca antes había sentido este poder, es descomunal." Dijo Tails para sí mismo observando como sus manos resplandecían un brillo dorado.

"Excelente trabajo." Dijo Gedo Mazu a su pupilo.

"Esta vez te salvaste de milagro hermanito, pero nunca podrás invertir todos mis ataques." Dijo Sonic dispuesto a usar otro de sus nuevos ataques.

"Esto no me gusta para nada." Dijo Manic mirando lo que iba a pasar.

Sonic se lanzó al ataque, y en un instante tenía a Tails agarrado de la cintura debajo de él.

"Fíjate bien, apuesto a que nunca viste este movimiento, primero se agarra la cintura del rival, y levantarlo como si arrancaras un árbol del suelo, y entonces pegas un salto…" Explicaba Sonic mientras hacia el procedimiento, "La técnica que da más espectacular si mantienes una rodilla levantada, pero es opcional, ahora lo giras, lo coges por las piernas y directos al suelo." Decía haciendo el procedimiento, seguido de un rápido descenso al suelo.

"Una cosa más, si quieres saber cómo se llama, que tal vez te interese, lo llamo, Sonic master inverso." Dijo Sonic.

"Sonic ha ejecutado otro movimiento, ¿Pero sucederá lo mismo que la última vez?" Preguntaba Bocoe.

"Sonic, ese movimiento fue inventado para pulir una falla en el Fox Master, pero el Sonic master inverso desgraciadamente es más fácil de romper que el propio Sonic Driver." Dijo Tails mientras ejecuto su contra movimiento.

Empujando su cuerpo hacia adelante, Tails dejo su cuello libre, ocasionando que girase su cuerpo como una rueda, tras haber eludido su ataque, Tails todo a Sonic de la cintura, y lo dio vuelta para estamparlo al suelo con un suflex alemán.

"¡Y TAILS LO VUELVE A HACER!" Gritaron los tres robots al unísono, mientras observaron cómo Sonic se levantaba lentamente.

"Pasemos al ataque." Grito Tails como voló con sus colas hacia Sonic, que aún estaba mareado.

Tails se estrelló contra la espalda de Sonic, mientras que lo cargo en sus hombros, poniéndolo en un rompe espaldas potente. Reteniéndole las manos y pies con sus brazos, mientras usaba su cabeza para aplicarle presión a su columna vertebral, intentando partirle en dos.

"Tails ha agregado más puntos extras al equipo Delta, utilizando un poderoso rompe espaldas estilo camello." Relato Bocoe.

"Sin mencionar que ya ha destrozado dos técnicas que se consideraban poderosas para el que las usaba." Agrego Decoe.

"Nunca habría imaginado que Tails fuera capaz de invertir 2 movimientos estrella, sin mencionar que el Fox Master inverso nunca lo ha visto en acción." Dijo Vector estupefacto.

"Todo es gracias a Gaia y Gedo Mazu, seguramente entrenaron a Tails para contrarrestar cualquier clase de ataque." Dijo Kronos a Block quien dijo la misma frase que Vector.

"Pues de momento, está funcionándole muy bien." Afirmo Kimera.

"Jamás hubiera visto que este pequeño sabelotodo se convirtiera en un excelente peleador estoy orgulloso, pero para poder ganarle a Sonic tiene que dejarlo inutilizado con un único movimiento que le garantizara la victoria." Dijo Gedo Mazu reflexionando detenidamente.

"_Gedo Mazu y Gaia se han empeñado demasiado en que yo obtenga la victoria, está bien que sean solo palabras, pero un movimiento que me permitirá obtener la victoria, esta chiflado." _Dijo Tails mentalmente.

"Vamos Sonic, no te quedes ahí como si fueras un saco, has lo que te hizo Tails, invierte su ataque." Pidió silver golpeando ambas manos en la plataforma.

"Agghhh… l-lo… lo intentare… es una… buena idea." Decía Sonic mientras ejerció fuerza en sus pies.

En un instante, Sonic saco sus pies del agarre de Tails, y mientras Sonic levantaba su cuerpo, cogió a Tails de la cabeza con las piernas, levantándolo del suelo. Tras notar que Tails soltó a Sonic sus brazos, aprovecho para apoyarse al suelo, y con un giro estampo a Tails de cabeza al suelo. Mientras ambos se recuperaban ante tales movimientos, el público aclamaba sin parar ante sus hazañas asombrosas.

"Es una técnica más que se va a la basura." Dijo Decoe.

"¿Es que no se van a acabar más las inversiones?" Pregunto Bocoe por el micrófono.

Como ambos estaban dispuestos a continuar, Sonic se puso en posición defensiva, como una manera decir a Tails que estaba preparado. Tails se asustó un poco respecto ante el movimiento, pero Gedo Mazu lo tranquilizo.

"Tails, no te asustes, la defensa de Sonic no es poderosa, puede interceptar patadas y puñetazos, pero no puede detener ataques de perforación, enfócate en su punto débil, de ahí sabrás lo que debes hacer." Explico Gedo Mazu calmadamente.

"Gedo, no tengo tiempo para tus explicaciones alargadas, no encuentro lo que tú dices, espera…" Decía Tails mientras observo detenidamente, "Ahí está, ya se lo que querías decirme." Dijo Tails mientras encontró el talón de Aquiles de Sonic, justo en el centro de su pecho donde los brazos apenas lo cubrían.

"Tienes que confiar en mi a veces Tails, ahora ejecuta uno de tus nuevos movimientos y contrataca." Dijo Gedo Mazu tronando los dedos como una orden.

Tails pego un salto al aire, con sus colas en forma de hélice subió hasta el cielo. Luego, saco el sable de su antebrazo para después caer en picada hacia Sonic, y mientras lo hacía comenzó a girar con el brazo derecho al frente, y el izquierdo cerca de su cuerpo.

"Contempla esta técnica Sonic, la llamo ¡FOX PULVERAISER!" Grito Tails girando aún más rápido, y en segundos Tails parecía un torbellino rumbo hacia Sonic.

"Sonic, esa técnica es extraña, te recomiendo que coloques ambos brazos a tu cuerpo en forma de X, así medirás su fuerza de impacto." Explico Silver.

Sonic hizo lo que dijo, y lo que paso fue asombroso. Sonic pudo retener el torbellino giratorio que era su hermanito, pero fue por pocos segundos, al darse cuenta que Tails doblego la potencia de giro para que sea más poderoso. Sonic no tuvo más opción que hacerse a un lado, ocasionando que el torbellino rozara su cuerpo, dejando a Sonic una mueca de dolor intensa.

"Excelente, Tails domino muy bien esa técnica." Dijo Gedo Mazu, sin embargo algo le llamo rápidamente la atención.

El torbellino estaba fuera de control, y fue a dar a Amy para un ataque certero. Afortunadamente, Gedo Mazu logro interceptarlo apareciendo rápidamente frente a Amy, con su antebrazo derecho.

"AMY, DETENLOO!" Grito Manic preocupado.

Amy escucho, y usando su martillo piko-piko, lanzo el torbellino lejos, ocasionando que Tails regresase a su forma original cayendo fuera de la plataforma.

"Gracias Gedo Mazu, te debo una por ser muy atento." Agradeció Amy cortésmente.

"SI, PERO NO QUERIA DARTE A TI GEDO…" Empezaba a explicar Tails, "QUIERO DECIR, HABIA PERDIDO EL CONTROL Y NO PUDE DETENERME, ¿ESTAS BIEN GEDO?" Pregunto preocupado.

"No te preocupes Tails, aunque soy viejo, mi pelaje es muy resistente." Respondió Gedo Mazu con una sonrisa.

"Si, pero deberías preocuparte Gedo, igual que tu Tails." Decía Shadow, "¿Has saltado para proteger a Amy, o para evitar que Tails no quedara descalificado? Ya que las reglas del torneo indican que si alguno de los peleadores lastima a otro miembro del equipo contrario, quedara fuera de combate automáticamente, pero la intervención que acabas de cometer podría traer el mismo resultado." Explicaba fríamente.

Mientras el público cuestionaba el reclamo de Shadow, los robots analizaban el libro de reglas.

"Es verdad, el argumento de Shadow es bastante correcto, a menos que Gedo Mazu tenga alguna objeción, podría ocasionar que el equipo Delta quede descalificado." Explico Decoe por el micrófono.

"Las reglas fueron hechas para obedecerlas, con o sin nuestra voluntad." Agrego Bocoe.

"¿Bien Gedo Mazu, tienes algo que contradiga el argumento de Shadow?" Pregunto Bokkun aterrizando en la plataforma frente a él.

"Te equivocas notablemente Shadow, no fui a proteger a Amy, solo vine a por esto." Dijo Gedo Mazu que recogió un trapo de color gris del suelo.

"Ese es el trapo de…" Empezaba a hablar Manic.

"Efectivamente, el trapo de rendición, las reglas indican que si el peleador lanza este trapo, se le afirmara que ha renunciado a su encuentro, otorgándole la victoria a su contrincante, cuando Tails se le cayó de su traje, pensaba que irían a tomar idea de que Tails se rindió deliberadamente ante Sonic, así que en teoría solo hice eso para proteger el orgullo de Tails y el de esta pela." Explicaba Gedo Mazu mientras se ató el trapo alrededor de su antebrazo derecho para cubrir la herida, "Ahora si no molesta, creo que hay que continuar la pelea."

Tails solo dio un suspiro de alivio ante tal hazaña de Gedo Mazu, y luego subio nuevamente a la plataforma.

…

"¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!" Grito Bay Leaf en protesta.

"¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE GEDO MAZU VIERA QUE A TAILS SE LE HUBIESE CAIDO DELIBERADAMENTE ESE TRAPO Y FUESE A RECOGERLO!" Agrego Omega.

"¿Acaso no ven que gedo mazu hizo eso para evitar la descalificación de tails?" Preguntaba Espio de mal humor.

"El comité no detuvo la pelea por lo tanto el argumento de Gedo Mazu es notablemente valido." Afirmo Rouge.

"Lo que me intriga mas es ese movimiento que ejecuto Tails, se parecía a mi meta torbellino perforador, pero parece mucho más poderoso." Dijo Luke asombrado.

"Si, y Sonic también lo ha notado, más que nada físicamente." Dijo Merrick mirando detenidamente a Sonic.

…

Mientras Tails empezaba a retomar la pelea, Sonic estaba muy adolorido, sus antebrazos tenia múltiples cortes leves, provocando que algunos sangraran notablemente, también había varios cortes en su cintura y pierna derecha. Lentamente, el pelaje de Sonic se cubría de rastros de sangre roja.

"Perdonen por tal inconveniente, ahora retomaremos a la pelea principal." Relato Bocoe.

"La cosa no pinta nada bien para Sonic, ahora que está herido de múltiples cortes en el cuerpo." Agrego Decoe.

"Este zorro es un sanguinario, primero el Sonic driver, luego el Sonic Master inverso, y ahora la táctica defensiva, nada está funcionando, lo que significa que me quedan 2 opciones, o le aplico el spin dash, o me preparo para estar una semana en el hospital." Dijo Sonic para sí mismo.

"Basta de lloriqueos Sonic, esto no lo va a ganar el que tenga más fuerza, sino el que crea más en sí mismo, y en estos momentos estas volviendo a perder Sonic." Grito Silver golpeando ambas manos en la plataforma.

"¿La mente por encima del cuerpo?" Preguntaba Sonic en voz alta, "Muy bien, que te parece este plan, le aplico mi spin dash con un poco más de confianza, y se acabó." Explico.

"Ahora si estas demente Sonic, te has olvidado que Tails fue entrenado por Gedo Mazu y Gaia, por no decir que ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a rivales formidables como Kendo y el Dr. Tecnodius, y ellos eran fuertes y astutos." Explico Shadow.

"Además, Tails ha destrozado ya 3 de las técnicas que le implementaste, no te puedes confiar en usar lo habitual Sonic, porque ten por seguro que Tails ha encontrado una manera de contrarrestar tu spin dash." Agrego Silver.

"Menudo problema, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" Pregunto Sonic preocupado.

"Escucha Tails, Sonic está a punto de caer, tienes que dar todo lo que tienes y hacerlo pedazos." Ordeno Gedo Mazu.

"Yo siempre lo doy todo Gedo, nunca olvides eso." Dijo Tails que pego un salto al aire para repetir el mismo procedimiento.

En unos instantes el torbellino iba directo hacia Sonic.

"No puedo retenerlo, tendré que esquivarlo." Dijo Sonic mientras ideaba su estrategia.

Sonic se lanzó hacia la izquierda eludiendo el torbellino, pero incluso rozándolo ocasiono unos leves cortes en su pierna izquierda. Como el torbellino fue nuevamente hacia Sonic, lo eludió pegando un salto a aire, rozándole la cadera derecha, generándole otro corte.

"¿Qué está intentando hacer desangrarme?" Pregunto Sonic eludiendo nuevamente el torbellino, mientras recibió un corte en su espalda.

Mientras el torbellino fue nuevamente contra Sonic, él lo eludió con un brinco, y aprovecho la oportunidad, Sonic pudo coger a Tails de una de sus colas, y con un fuerte tirón, lo lanzo contra el muro de las gradas, convirtiéndolo en escombros.

La batalla hasta el momento está en contra de Sonic, ¿pero qué sucederá después? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Espio: Sonic está en una situación grave.

Manic: tranquilícense, Sonic necesita ejecutar su spin dash para así poder ganar

Silver: No, Sonic debe ejecutarlo cuando le demos la señal.

"Shadow: Si lo hace antes significara su fin.

En el próximo capítulo: Pelea a manos atadas.

Sonic: No creo que aguante, tendré que ignorar su señal.

…

Así termina un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	83. Capitulo 83: Pelea a manos atadas

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Estoy en una situación grave, tengo que cuidar de mi madre. Disfrútenlo.

…

Hola, soy Black Narcissus, y hoy les traigo un repaso de lo que paso en el capítulo anterior. En la lucha entre Tails y Sonic, Sonic emplea varios movimientos que le ha proporcionado Merrick, desde el fox driver, hasta el fox master inverso, cuyo resultado fue inesperado.

Tails logro destrozar el fox Driver aplicándole un contra movimiento diseñado por el mismo, el fox Special, luego destroza el fox master agregándole un suflex alemán aéreo. Tails aplica una de sus tácticas de batallas, la psicología del miedo, dejando a Sonic servido para su rompe espaldas estilo camello, debe darle gracias a Omega quien grabo las luchas, siempre debes conocer a todos tus rivales antes de poder enfrentarte a ellos, ese es mi lema.

Sin embargo, cuando Sonic consigue zafarse de las garras de Tails y pasa a la defensiva, Tails vuelve a diezmarlo, aplicando uno de sus nuevos movimientos, el fox pulveraiser, una versión un tanto mejorada del torbellino perforador de Dark Oak. El movimiento que suelo usar es el espejo solar, pero siempre se quejan pues podría dañarles la vista y la piel.

Aunque Tails habría dominado esa técnica, logro perder el control, logrando que casi atacase a Amy. Sin embargo, Gedo Mazu la rescata, evitando así que quedara descalificado. Ahora la situación se complica aún más a Sonic, cuando se da cuenta de que Shadow y Silver le prohíben usar su técnica estrella, el spin dash.

¿Podrá Sonic superar esta situación crítica, o será Tails quien lo doblegue completamente, ahora que lo ha dejado un poco desangrado? Pues veamos cual es la respuesta.

…

Capítulo 83: Pelea a manos atadas.

"Sonic ha conseguido lanzar a Tails con todo y rotación filosa contra uno de los muros del estadio, dejando a todos estupefactos." Relato Decoe mirando la situación.

"Es verdad, creía que Tails iba contra Sonic dispuesto a perforarlo y dejarle un agujero en el pecho, pero el movimiento de Sonic me ha engañado por completo." Agrego Bocoe.

…

"Sonic ha enfrentado poderosos peligros a lo largo de mobius, lleva el peligro corriendo por sus venas, incluso en su estado actual parece que se está fortaleciendo." Dijo Espio.

"En efecto, pudo contrarrestar el fox pulveraiser de Tails, y eso que ha perdido mucha sangre ante esas cortadas que le ocasiono." Agrego Knuckels.

"¡SONIC, SONIC, SONIC!" Gritaban las porristas humanas.

…

"Tails aún se encuentra en los escombros del muro, y Bokkun ya llego hasta 4 en su conteo, ¿Es que acaso Sonic pudo estrujar a Tails como si fuese una pasta de dientes?" Preguntaba Decoe.

"Yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de prepararle su fiesta de jubilación Decoe, Tails ha mostrado mucha resistencia en sus peleas, y esta no va a ser ninguna excepción, incluso si esta victoria pende de un hilo muy fino." Dijo Bocoe.

La respuesta fue respondida al instante, como algo salio de entre los escombros fuertemente, aterrizando en la plataforma frente a Sonic. Tails estaba apoyándose en una rodilla, y las grietas en su armadura se hacían cada vez más visible. Amy cerró los ojos para evitar tal visión provocando así la atención de Gedo Mazu.

"¿Que sucede Amy? No me digas que tu corazón lo tienes ahora en un puño al ver como luce Tails, herido, cansado, y con signos de caer de un desmayo." Decía Gedo Mazu.

"¿Perdón?" Preguntaba perpleja, cambiando de actitud, "Te equivocas, soy lo bastante fuerte como paras resistir lo que veo, no importa en qué situación este, siempre apoyare a mi Sonikku en las buenas y en las malas, incluso si tengo que presenciar la sangre y los huesos rotos de él, o su hermano."

"Ya me harte de tanta cháchara." Dijo Tails enojado, provocando un leve susto en el rostro de Amy.

"Déjame decirte que lo que acabas de ver es una de las verdades del universo, para poder derrotar a tus rivales tienes que sufrir por tus heridas y ver como sufres por eso, Tails está demostrándole a todo el mundo lo que debe hacer para conseguir la victoria, creía que las batallas que verías te harían mas fuerte, pero en realidad estas tan asustada por el resultado que puede llegar, como una colegiala en medio de unos pandilleros con ganas de violarte." Explicaba también insultándola.

"No es verdad, yo soy fuerte, y puedo ver esto sin tener miedo." Dijo Amy enojada.

"Mirad, Tails se está levantando." Dijo bokkun observando que Tails se ha parado en dos pies.

"Afirmando que aún no se dará por vencido." Agrego Decoe.

"Saquen a esa estúpida de mi vista, no entiendo porque Sliat pidió que se uniera a un equipo en donde solo viera violencia muerte y dolor." Exigió Tails malhumorado por el discurso aburrido.

"Eh, Tails, no pienso permitir que insultes a uno de nuestros amigos, sin mencionar que es un miembro de mi equipo, tenemos que respetar a todos nosotros, amigos, fanáticos, y rivales, ya que esto no sería una pelea justa, más bien es una pelea callejera." Explico Sonic enojado ante tal exigencia de su hermanito.

"Lo que dices son tonterías Sonic, solo estas tratando de ayudarla para así saber que no es un estorbo de tu equipo, o quizás para pedirle una cita en el futuro…" Decía Tails listo para continuar, "Muy bien, vamos a ver si ella querrá salir con alguien que posea la cara irreconocible y las piernas quebradas y metidas en tu garganta." Dijo finalmente lanzándose rápidamente contra su hermano golpeándolo con un topetazo.

Sonic no pudo reaccionar en esquivar, y termino con el rostro adolorido, luego agarro a Sonic del cuello y lo lanzo por los aires, cayendo contra las baldosas fuertemente con el rostro.

"Tails ha pasado al ataque, lanzando a Sonic por los aires y estrellándolo contra el suelo como una bolsa de basura maloliente." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Y miren Tails le ha aplicado un ataque de cuerpo volador, estrellándose contra Sonic con una potencia formidable." Agrego Bocoe ante lo que vio.

Exactamente como lo había dicho, Tails había pegado vuelo para luego descender al suelo e impactarse contra el cuerpo de Sonic. Cuando se levantó, Sonic solo rodaba de izquierda a derecha, todo su cuerpo empezó a dolerle de una manera desagradable. Sonic finalizo su rodada, quedando boca abajo.

"Primer error Sonic, un peleador esta en más desventaja de atacarle… ¡ESTANDO DE ESPALDAAS!" Grito Tails aplicándole una llave de lucha el especial romero, sujetándole los brazos y pies con sus propios miembros, enroscándoselos como serpientes moviéndose entre las ramas.

"Tails le está aplicando una llave, ¿pero cuál es Decoe?" Pregunto curioso Bocoe.

"La llaman la especial Romero." Respondió su compañero dorado.

"Pero no es una especial romero típica, ya que le agregue algo que la hará más que especial…" Decía Tails mientras hizo rotar sus colas para impulsarse con Sonic aun sujetado, mientras se elevaban Tails inclinaba su cuerpo hacia atrás para su siguiente golpe, "… La llamo a esto, ¡ROMERO SUFLEX!" Grito Tails mientras impacto a Sonic de cabeza contra el suelo.

…

"Eso fue muy doloroso." Dijo Bones con una mezcla de impresión y terror.

"Y eso de que Sonic ha sufrido muchos golpes en la cabeza." Dijo Block.

…

"Tails va a intentar aplicarle la especial Romero a Sonic otra vez." Avisaba Decoe.

Mientras Tails se lanzó contra Sonic quien yacía boca debajo de un salto, Sonic reacciono lo suficiente como para poder contratacar, impulsándose con sus manos, logro encestarle una doble patada a Tails en el estómago, haciendo que cayera al suelo agrietándolo a la vez.

"Pero Sonic lo detiene con una patada trasera, levantándose aun adolorido." Contrarresto Bocoe.

Tails se levantó con un salto, y se puso en posición de combate, respirando pesadamente, al igual que Sonic. Ambos estaban dando lo mejor de sí, y ninguno parecía llegar a ceder.

"Ambos están al límite de su fuerza física, ¿pero alguno tiene la ventaja contra el otro?" Preguntaba Decoe.

"Es muy pronto para saberlo." Respondió Bokkun.

…

"34' 25''" Dijo Omega observando el monitor de su antebrazo derecho.

"Parece como si hubiesen peleado más tiempo." Dijo Charmy mirando el reloj de Omega.

"La forma en que luchan esos dos es asombrosa, como si peleasen por mucho más tiempo que eso." Dijo Espio impactado.

"El tiempo se mueve lentamente, pero parece que se mueve más rápido viendo a estos dos críos en acción." Dijo Dark Oak apretando la barandilla con ambas manos de la emoción.

"Me pregunto cuanto tiempo podrían seguir peleando hasta desmayarse." Dijo Rouge.

"Nadie sabe la respuesta, solo nos resta esperar y ver." Afirmo Knuckels.

…

"Vean eso, ambos están emanando una especie de aura oscura alrededor de sus cuerpos, ¿A qué se debe la razón?" Preguntaba Bocoe sorprendido ante lo que veía.

"Sé perfectamente que no es el poder de caos, ya que tendría que emanar un aura dorada.2 Respondió Decoe.

…

"Justo lo que presentía, ambos están peleando tan arduamente, que la segunda personalidad de Tails, y la oscuridad de Sonic tratan de salir y continuar la batalla por ellos." Decía Kronos usando su ojo especial.

"Esto se va a poner feo, se perfectamente que cuando Tails libera su segundo yo es como enfrentarse a un demonio, pero jamás he visto la oscuridad de Sonic, podría poner patas arriba el estadio." Dijo block en el temor.

"Tranquilos, tanto Tails como Sonic intentan contener su oscuridad, no quieren una pelea de otro nivel sin demostrar sus habilidades propias. Además…" Explicaba Gedo Mazu observando detenidamente a Sonic, que en un movimiento se puso de rodillas con la respiración pesada, ocasionando que su aura desapareciera, "Sonic está por llegar a su límite de fuerza y resistencia."

"El aura de Sonic ha desaparecido en un instante, creo que se le ha acabado la batería y necesita recargarse." Dijo Decoe mirando detenidamente.

Mientras Sonic intentaba recobrar el aliento, observo a ambos erizos, mientras un pensamiento corría por su mente.

"Estoy casi al borde de mi límite, tal vez deba aplicarle a mi hermanito mi Spin Dash." Decía Sonic mentalmente, hasta que recordó la advertencia de Silver y Shadow.

…

"_Sonic no uses tu spin dash, debes guardarlo para el último minuto." Dijo Shadow._

"_¿Y cuándo será el momento?" Preguntaba curioso._

"_Te vamos a dar una señal Sonic, espérala y ahí podrás actuar, recuerda, no podrás talar muchos árboles si tu hacha esta desafilada, aun aplicándole toda la fuerza que tengas." Dijo Silver._

…

"_¿Por qué Silver trata de decirme algo con refranes anticuados y absurdos? Ni siquiera puedo aprenderme un trabalenguas sin que me muerda yo mismo la lengua."_ Dijo en su mente, "_Solo espero que no se olviden darme la señal."_

Sonic vio que Tails había desaparecido delante de sus ojos, mientras miraba adonde se pudo haber ido, fue sorprendido cuando algo aterrizo en sus hombros, mientras le sujetaban la cabeza con ambas manos.

"Sonic bajo la guardia, y Tails la aprovecho para atacarlo desprevenido." Relato Bokkun.

"Va a necesitar un milagro para zafarse de esa llave de piernas." Agrego Decoe.

"Muy bien Tails, honra el apellido Prowers de una buena vez, estoy plenamente seguro de que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, aplícale la táctica de batalla Nº 7: Tormenta de codazos." Dijo Gedo Mazu enorgullecido.

"¿Mis padres?" Preguntaba en un susurro, como le vinieron imágenes subliminales en la mente, aparecieron tan rápido que era imposible divisarlas por completo, "No, no, no, no, no te desconcentres, hare lo que digas Gedo." Grito firmemente procediendo a golpear a Sonic con un codazo izquierdo en el cráneo.

Sonic se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos para protegerse, pero apenas podía suavizar el dolor, ya que se oía un sonido audible con cada golpe que recibía.

"No te separes de mi Decoe, estoy pero muy asustado." Dijo Bokkun agarrándose a la cara del robot dorado en el pánico.

…

"Aunque Sonic intente cubrirse la cabeza con ambas manos, puede oírse un sonido desagradable de ruptura." Dijo Manic asombrado.

"Parece como Si Tails pudiese golpear y reír al mismo tiempo." Dijo Shadow.

"¡SONIIKKUUU RESISTEEE!" Grito Amy en el pánico.

…

"Está bien que Sonic sea un cabeza dura, pero ni siquiera una bola de boliche puede ser capaz de resistir por mucho más tiempo esa serie de codazos mortíferos." Dijo Bocoe en el temor.

"Eso es Tails, mantén el ataque firme y sin vacilar, con los puños bien cerrados mientras lo haces, excelente." Indicaba Gedo Mazu admirando a su pupilo.

"_¿A qué hora me van a dar la señal esos dos para poder usar el spin Dash?"_ Preguntaba en su mente de mal humor, _"Esa no es una señal, es mirar_." Dijo mirando a ambos compañeros que no hacían nada.

"En un intento de contratacar, Sonic golpea a Tails desde abajo, pero no consigue alcanzarlo desde el ángulo en el que está." Relato Bokkun mientras miraba como Sonic lanzaba una serie de puñetazos hacia arriba, pero solo le daban al vientre reforzado de Tails.

"¡NO SONIC, IDIOTA, NO LO ATAQUES DESDE ABAJO, SOLO CONSEGUIRAS QUE SE APROVECHE!" Grito Silver ante tal estupidez.

Tails reacciono rápidamente, interceptando el puño izquierdo de Sonic con ambas manos.

"Sonic, terminaste sellando tu propio destino final." Dijo Tails mientras cambiaba un poco su llave.

"Tails ha interceptado el puño de Sonic, y ahora lo tiene sujeto en un poco común agarre triangular." Dijo Bocoe viendo la situación.

"Esto es malo, sin una de las manos, Sonic tiene su cabeza aún más desprotegida ante el ataque de su hermanito." Afirmo Decoe.

Tails ahora tenía sujetando a Sonic de la cabeza con su pierna derecha en forma de escuadra, mientras que su pierna izquierda había envuelto su brazo izquierdo para pegarlo junto a su rostro, y dejarlo inutilizado. Nuevamente Tails continúo con su famosa tormenta de codazos.

"Eso fue tu error estratégico número 2 Sonic, creo que mis golpes han destruido lo que te quedaba de tu cerebro diminuto." Insulto Tails continuando su tortura.

Amy miro con horror como Sonic se puso de rodillas, parecía que estaba por desmayarse ante tal lluvia de golpes.

"Parece que Sonic esta por desmayarse." Afirmo Bocoe.

"¿Acaso será el fin de esta pelea? Preguntaba Decoe.

"¡AUN NOOO!" Gritaba Tails enojado, "Por mucho tiempo he permanecido debajo de ti Sonic, siempre creía que no podría estar a tu nivel, pero ahora que tengo estas habilidades las pienso aprovechar al máximo, ya sea que te desmayes O NO." Dijo Tails aplicándole un doble codazo a la cabeza de Sonic, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

"¡Vamos hermano, levántate y contrataca, si sigues así perderás el encuentro!" Gritaba Manic impaciente.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero es difícil reaccionar mientras tratas de no perder el conocimiento." Dijo Sonic entrecerrando los ojos en el dolor.

"¡No te atrevas a tirar la toalla Sonic!" Grito furioso Silver.

"Es verdad, estoy de acuerdo esta vez Sonic, porque esta pelea se merece algo más que lo que te estoy haciendo, así que a menos que reacciones, tendrás que estar hospitalizado, con enyesado hasta la cabeza." Dijo Tails preparado para su siguiente movimiento.

Sin embargo, Sonic finalmente reacciono, con una patada en la cara de Tails fue tan poderosa, que Tails se desplomaba por el suelo lentamente, como en cámara lenta, mientras el visor de su cara se rompió, revelando su ojo izquierdo.

"Sonic, es tu oportunidad, fulmínalo." Pidió Manic.

Sonic agarro las piernas de Tails quien yacía boca abajo, y tras levantarlo al aire, termino estampándolo al suelo con un suflex de pierna.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" Preguntaba Gedo Mazu perplejo.

…

"Es una buena suerte que Sonic aprendiera algunos movimientos nuevos de mi parte, a veces no puedo enfocarme con lo viejo." Dijo Merrick con una sonrisa.

"¡VAMOS SONIC, SI GANAS TE DARE EL MEJOR BESO DE TU VIDA!" Grito una voz que conocían demasiado bien, provocando una sonrisa pícara de Sonic, pero a la vez una Amy irritada.

"¡PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO SALLY, VAS A BESAR MIS BOTAS DE LAS PATADAS QUE TE VOY A DAR!" Grito Amy con varias venas inflamadas en la cabeza, provocando algunas risitas de su grupo.

Mientras Sonic tenía la imagen de Sally besándole, Tails aprovecho que estaba fuera de guardia, y lo agarro de la cintura para aplicarle un suflex alemán. Sin embargo, Sonic consiguió zafarse del agarre de Tails usando sus manos para dar una voltereta y caer detrás de él, luego se lanzó contra su hermanito agarrándolo de la cintura, para levantarlo junto con él al cielo, y aplicarle un suflex alemán invertido. Con un impacto poderoso, el casco de Tails comenzaba a desquebrajarse cada vez más.

"Ese suflex alemán inverso que ha aplicado Sonic hizo que el público lo aclamara locamente." Dijo Bocoe viendo su alrededor.

"Deberíamos empezar a practicar lucha para ser populares." Dijo Decoe.

"Terminarían ambos convertidos en pila de chatarra si lo hicieran." Dijo en broma Bokkun.

Mientras Sonic se regocijaba ante el público, Tails recobro el conocimiento, pero estaba tan adolorido y cansado que comenzaba a arrastrarse como un soldado en alambre de púas hacia el sector de su equipo.

"Miles Prowers." Llamo Gedo Mazu.

"Ge-Gedo…" Hablaba Tails adolorido.

"Escúchame atentamente Tails, tu estas marcado para ser una de las leyendas más grandes de la historia, incluso mayor a Sonic, lo supe en el preciso momento en el que te vi nacer…" Comenzaba a hablar Gedo Mazu.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntaba Kimera perplejo.

"La razón por la que no te lo dije, era porque Lion me prohibió que develase la conexión que tenía contigo, porque yo fui la espada que tenía tu propio padre hace muchos años, pero cuando tus padres decidieron abandonarte, decidí desaparecer yo también, y evitar que reconocerías mi forma de espada en tu niñez."

"¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!" Grito Tails furioso, "¡JAMAS TE HABIA VISTO EN MI NIÑEZ, MUCHO MENOS QUE ESOS BASTARDOS INFAMES TE HAYAN MOSTRADO DELANTE DE MI EN AQUELLA EPOCA, SOLAMENTE DICES ESO PARA CONFUNDIRME!"

"Te equivocas Tails, tu padre me mostro una vez delante de ti, y la razón por la cual no puedes recordarlo, fue gracias a Lion, quien decidió borrar ese recuerdo tuyo." Contrarresto Gedo Mazu.

Tails se agarró fuerte la cabeza ante una jaqueca que estaba sufriendo ante tal explicación, hasta que tuvo un flashback repentino.

Tails era un niño de 1 año y medio, y yacía acostado en la pared de su casa, al lado de una espada grande de forma extraña.

"Espera, ahora lo recuerdo, yo estaba acostado al lado tuyo, la sensación que estabas emanando me tranquilizaba, pero cuando pasaron los años, mis padres se habían ido sin dar alguna razón, y al instante la espada había desaparecido, pero parecía como si nunca hubiese una espada en aquel rincón, hasta que pensé que fue solamente mi imaginación." Decía Tails ante tales visiones, como su cabeza regreso a la realidad, "Pero entonces tú debes saber porque razón me abandonaron, más aun a la edad que era en ese entonces."

"Tal vez lo sepa, o tal vez no, pero el caso es que yo confió en ti Tails, la misma razón que tu padre confió en que sobrevivieras sin su ayuda, no importa si te doblegan como si fueses un muñeco de trapo, todos los de tu grupo confiamos plenamente en tu victoria, y eso es lo que un padre verdadero le diría a su hijo." Termino de hablar.

"Cierto Tails, nosotros te apoyaremos en las buenas y en las malas." Dijo block para alentarlo.

"Resolveremos cualquier problema juntos." Dijo Kronos.

"Después de todo te lo debemos por habernos ayudado nosotros." Agrego Bones.

"No olvides a tu noviecita verde, que ella forma parte de tu familia." Comento Kimera.

"Es por esa la razón en que te he insistido en que practicaras en perfeccionar todos esos movimientos, sobre todo el que parecía perfecto, supongo que sabes a cual me refiero." Hablo Gedo Mazu, "Porque yo y tus padres confiamos en que sobrevivas y triunfes."

…

"Miren, Tails está actuando muy extraño." Dijo Fiona mirándolo detenidamente.

"y que lo digas, Tails parecía duro y rudo al principio." Dijo Vector.

"Pero ahora parece muy confundido y trastornado." Agrego Merrick.

"Tal vez ha perdido la cabeza." Dijo Charmy.

…

Lo que ocurrió fue asombroso, Tails estaba derramando lágrimas que goteaban en las baldosas de piedra, incluso Sonic quedo con la boca abierta. Tails lloraba ante tales palabras de Gedo Mazu y sus compañeros, mientras su caso estaba agrietado y aboyado por los golpes.

"Puedes hacerlo Tails, nosotros confiamos plenamente en ti, con las nuevas técnicas que aprendiste podrás derrotar a Sonic." Dijo Gedo Mazu ante las lágrimas que derramaba su discípulo.

"Muchachos, gracias por confiar en mí, se los agradezco muchísimo." Decía Tails con la voz quebrada mientras extendía su mano para agradecerles, los miembros de su equipo la agarraron y la apoyaron junto a las suyas en el suelo.

"Los Delta confiamos en tu victoria Tails, ya sea pelando contra tus enemigos, o contra tus amigos, has que tus sueños se vuelvan realidad." Le dijeron sus compañeros

Tails se levantó del suelo, y rápidamente se limpió los ojos de las lágrimas para poder retomar su batalla.

"_Tails estaba llorando, tal vez porque lo herí mas dolorosamente de lo que pensé." _Decía Sonic en su mente, ya que no pudo escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros, _"Muy bien, creo que es hora de fulminarlo con mi movimiento estrella, el spin dash."_

"¡SONIC!" Grito Silver para llamar su atención.

"Ya lo sé, es hora de cortar los árboles, ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba confiado.

"No, aun no farsante, tienes que ser aun paciente, y esperar un poco más." Grito Shadow.

"¿Qué, estas bromeando? Detesto esperar, lo detesto más que a nada." Dijo Sonic.

Tails aprovecho su distracción, y sorprendió a Sonic con una fuerte patada en la rodilla, haciendo que Sonic brincara sin control, agarrándose la herida.

"Eso no se vale, Silver y Shadow me distrajeron." Dijo Sonic entre saltitos, mientras Tails se puso detrás de él luego de terminar sus brincos, sin embargo, Sonic lo vio venir, "Lo siento Tails, pero no caer dos veces." Dijo luego de lanzarle una patada para tirarlo al suelo.

Rápidamente, Sonic empezó a bombardear a Tails con una serie de patadas al cuerpo.

"Lo siento Tails, tus sueños de poder superarme estarán a punto de hacerse añicos como tu armadura." Decía entre patadas.

"Decoe, estoy seguro que aunque Tails lleva armadura, no podría reaccionar del dolor ante esta despiadada paliza." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que esto es el desquite al estilo Sonic." Agrego Bocoe.

Sonic se alejó de Tails para luego lanzar una punta pie contra su cara, pero Tails pudo levantar la cabeza, e intercepto el pie derecho de Sonic con ambas manos. Luego procedió a retorcerlo de un lado, provocando que cayera al suelo de dolor, Sonic intento zafarse del agarre con su pie izquierdo, pero Tails logro cogerlo, y tras pararse nuevamente levanto a Sonic al aire.

"Jamás destruirás mi propósito Sonic, y lo conseguiré haciendo pedazos el tuyo hasta que no quede nada." Dijo Tails luego de estampar a Sonic en el suelo, soltándole los pies a la vez.

"¡SONIC, PROTEGETE!" Grito Manic en pánico al ver que Tails se abalanzaba nuevamente contra él.

Sonic trato de frenar a Tails usando sus piernas, pero Tails logro atravesarlas sin ningún problema, mientras se fue al cuerpo de Sonic para aplicarle una llave en el cuello, levantándose con el agarrado para que quedase boca arriba apoyándose en las puntas de los pies. Luego, Tails se inclina hacia adelante para estamparle la cara en el suelo, levantando varias baldosas ante la potencia del impacto. Sonic parecía estar inconsciente, y Tails simplemente se alejó de el para poder recobrar el aliento.

"¡SONIC, LEVANTATE!" Gritaron sus compañeros.

"¡LEVANTATE, LEVANTATE, LEVANTATE, LEVANTATE!" Gritaban sus admiradores.

Casi como una orden, Sonic consiguió sacar su cara de las baldosas, derramando varias gotas de sangre en su nariz, con los dientes apretados firmemente.

"Tal vez creas que he sido derrotado…" Decía Sonic mientras comenzaba a emanar nuevamente el aura oscura, y al instante su apariencia cambio, con su pelaje de un tono más oscuro, y una mirada sádica en su rostro, "Pero ahora estoy más encendido y furioso que nunca."

"El modo Dark." Dijo Tails asombrado.

Sonic apareció rápidamente frente a Tails, y en un instante le aplico un puñetazo en el estómago, luego lo lanzo aun lado con una patada. Tails opto por correr para tomar distancia, pero Sonic lo perseguía sin descanso. Sin embargo, Tails lo engaño completamente tras lanzarle una patada giratoria lanzándolo lejos de él. Sonic, corrió nuevamente tras su hermanito, y en un segundo ambos se impactaron con un topetazo, seguido de una seguidilla de puñetazos de ambos peleadores.

"Sonic se ha puesto el modo dark, Tails ahora está en una gran desventaja." Dijo Bocoe viendo que Tails trataba de cubrirse de los golpes de Sonic.

"No te creas Bocoe, Tails está dándole muy buena pelea a Sonic aun transformado." Dijo Deoce como Tails paso al ataque con una horda de puñetazos a Sonic, quien se cubrió con sus brazos.

"Ellos no solo pelean para saber quién es el mejor, pelean por sus admiradores, sus amigos en quienes confían, todo depende de una sola victoria." Agrego Bokkun como los admiradores coreaban sus nombres sin parar ante la emoción.

Sonic y Tails continuaban intercambiando golpes, pero fue una patada de Tails lo que aprovecho Sonic para después de bloquearla contrarrestar con una patada mandándolo lejos.

"¿Me pregunto qué es más poderoso, el modo Dark de Sonic, o la segunda personalidad de Tails que aún no ha despertado todavía para combatir?" Preguntaba Bocoe.

"Por el momento están parejos, siempre y cuando alguno de los dos no muera en esta pelea." Respondió Decoe.

"_Están de locos, yo siempre ganare todas mis peleas, y lo probare… En cuanto esos dos me den la señal para utilizar mi spin dash, pero se quedan ahí como un par de espantapájaros mirando, ¿No sé qué están esperando?"_ Decía Sonic en su mente mientras recobraba el aliento, _"Silver hablo algo respecto a talar árboles o algo así, eso es lo que no entiendo, pero lo único que entiendo es que mi técnica estrella nunca me ha fallado, funciono en todas las veces que lo he usado, no solamente en el torneo, sino en todas las batallas que tuve, los robots del Dr. Eggman, los metarex, Iceglow y Knuckels, nunca hubo una contramedida siempre funciona, ¿Asique que estoy esperando? Al demonio, lo voy a usar sin la señal de esos dos."_ Dijo Sonic mientras se lanzó contra Tails, y lo lanzo por los cielos como un barrilete.

"¡NO SONIC!" Grito Silver.

"¡ESTUPIDO, AUN NO TE HEMOS DADO LA SEÑAL PARA USARLO!" Gritaba Shadow en pánico.

Sonic hizo caso omiso de sus gritos, y aun estando en su modo Dark se preparó para hacer su famoso Spin Dash con rumbo hacia Tails, ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Tails: Sonic, cuando te conocí te idolatre como un héroe de verdad, y fue bueno tenerte como un hermano sustituto, pero ahora que lucho contra ti siento que no solo es un honor, sino también la necesidad de mostrarte el progreso de mi entrenamiento, y lo hare destruyendo tu movimiento considerado perfecto para todos, después mostrarte un movimiento perfeccionado a mi medida y habilidad extra.

En el próximo capítulo: Punto débil, la suerte pendiendo de un hilo.

Tails: siéntete honrado Sonic, no todos los días serás derrotado por alguien a quien considerabas tu hermanito.

Sonic: Eso ya lo veremos.

…

Aquí termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	84. Capitulo 84: Punto debil

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Buenos días, aquí esta Shade con un repaso de lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior. La lucha entre Tails y Sonic se ha puesto sorprendente, tras una serie de codazos, patadas, puñetazos y transformaciones mortales, Sonic y Tails han mostrado una inquebrantable decisión por no rendirse en esta pelea, ese es el espíritu de un equidna como Knuckels o yo, se los estoy asegurando.

Sin embargo, aunque Sonic estaba tomando la situación otra vez, Gedo Mazu y los miembros del equipo Delta consiguen levantarle el ánimo a Tails, tras decirle que su destino era llegar a la grandeza a cualquier costo. Animado por sus compañeros, Tails trata de voltear la situación, y casi esta por conseguirlo.

Cuando Sonic espera la señal de Silver y Shadow para usar su spin dash, solo consigue perder su paciencia, así que ignorando su advertencia, Sonic entro en su modo Dark y lanzo a Tails por los cielos para fulminarlo con su movimiento estrellas, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Vayamos a averiguarlo.

…

Capítulo 84: Punto débil, la suerte pendiendo de un hilo.

En un mundo diferente, la situación fue totalmente catastrófica, cientos de cuerpos regados en una institución escolar. Cerca de dos cuerpos puestos boca arriba, una silueta se posó delante de una de ellas. Una mujer de piel morada con el cabello en una mezcla de tono azul y morado, cuyos globos oculares fueron arrancados brutalmente, viendo como la sangre caía de a gotas pequeñas.

La silueta se inclinó frente a la chica, mientras tomo algo que cayó del suelo estuvo cara a cara, podía oírse la respiración débil, como si llegase el momento de su muerte.

"No te sientas tan mal muchacha, después de que tú, tu pandilla, incluso esa burra de sauset Shimmer recibieran mis técnicas más mortíferas, aun estas entre la vida y la muerte, y por eso tienes mi profundo respeto" Decía una voz masculina, mientras agarro a la chica por la garganta, y la levanto en el aire como una muñeca de trapo, "Si de verdad creías que podías ganarme, estas pero muy equivocada." Dijo nuevamente el ente mostrando su figura real, era nada más y menos que Zerk.

La chica trato de decir algo, pero no podía decir nada, incluso si lo intentaba, su boca solo salía su sangre.

"¿Acaso tratas de insultarme? Ah, pero que pena que no puedas, después de todo te rompí las cuerdas bocales de tu garganta, quedándote muda, por no decir ciega para siempre." Dijo Zerk soltando una de sus carcajadas.

"No seas tan soberbio Zerk…" Dijo una voz detrás de él, "Si no fuese porque apareciera aquí, entonces habrías perdido la batalla"

"No necesitaba tu ayuda, ahora que me estoy dando cuenta, ¿Quién fue el que te pidió venir a entrometerte en mi misión Orpheus?" Pregunto a su invitado no deseado mientras soltaba a la chica para caer al suelo dolorosamente.

"Fui enviado por nuestro ilustrísimo amo ante tu grave situación actual, digo no todos los días el asesino de shinigamis es derrotado por 6 niñitas estúpidas." Respondió Orpheus en un tono cruel.

"Me tarde porque cierto encapuchado que es el guardián del omniverso trato de frenarme, pero ya lo tengo controlado." Dijo Zerk.

"Apenas llevas el 20% de los objetos que solicito el amo para su plan de dominación, y eso incluye la corona de la princesa Sparkle." Cuestiono su compañero.

"Cada mundo es más diferente y difícil que el anterior, y eso que antes de pasar aquí fui a esa tal villa de la hoja a por los rasgos sanguíneos de esos estúpidos ninjas." Dijo cada vez más enojado.

"Y en ese mundo tuviste que pedirle refuerzos a esos famosos axem rangers, vaya para alguien que posee a kyoka soiguetsu, tienes muchos problemas contra tus rivales."

"¿Me has estado vigilando?" Pregunto de mal humor.

"Mi amo está al tanto de todas las cosas que has hecho, transfiriéndomelas a mi cabeza, es natural para alguien que hace una misión especial tener buenos datos." Respondió en su tono monótono.

"Pues no haces muy bien esta misión, es decir deberías recolectar los objetos que te encargo en lugar de estar aquí platicando conmigo." Dijo en tono de broma.

"¿Quién dice que no estaba haciendo mi trabajo?" Pregunto en el mismo tono sarcástico.

Como Zerk estaba a punto de hablar, Orpheus metió la mano dentro de su estómago, buscando algo dentro de sus entrañas, y cuando por fin lo encontró, se lo saco fuertemente de su cuerpo, mostrándoselo a Zerk.

"Vaya…" Dijo Zerk ante el objeto visible.

Orpheus sujetaba una especie de gargantilla dorada de forma extraña, llevaba un zafiro azul incrustado en el centro, dando un pequeño brillo singular.

"Fue fácil conseguir este objeto, y además de reclutar a mis propios lacayos." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Casi al instante, una especie de tifón oscuro emergió del suelo, apareciendo una gran cantidad de guerreros. En total eran 23, todos llevaban el mismo atuendo, un kimono de combate de color rojo sangre con bordes oscuros, con una cinta dorada envolviéndoles su cintura. Sus manos y pies estaban cubiertos por guantes y botas de combate negras. Sus rostros estaban ocultos por una máscara de rostro blanco, mostrando una expresión de luto, cubiertos por unas capuchas del mismo color que sus kimonos. La diferencia principal era que cada uno llevaba un dibujo de animal diferente en sus atuendos, excepto uno cuyo tamaño era más pequeño que los otros.

"Saluda a mi grupo de batalla, la legión animarium." Presento Orpheus a su grupo de legionarios.

"He visto mejores presentaciones." Dijo Zerk pareciendo no estar impresionado.

"Pues déjame decirte que a diferencia tuya, yo he estado ocupado buscando los demás objetos, y ya llevo el 30% del progreso, más lo tuyo, tenemos la mitad del trabajo hecho." Dijo Orpheus.

"Ya voy a continuar, en cuanto convierta a esas 7 en mis legionarias." Dijo observando los cuerpos más importantes que estaban a su alrededor.

"Lo siento mucho, pero ellas me pertenecen." Dijo Orpheus mientras apareció su arpa.

"Ni hablar, yo las vi primero." Contrarresto buscando pelea.

"Tómalo como una deuda que me pagas por haberte salvado el trasero, además sabes que nuestro amo puso una regla, cada uno de sus creaciones podrá dominar hasta 30 guerreros propios, y con esas 7 completo mi ejército." Explico Orpheus dispuesto a proseguir.

"No te lo permitiré." Dijo Zerk listo para desenvainar su espada.

"Lo pensaría dos veces antes de actuar Zerk, porque dudo mucho que me puedas ganar, incluso con los Axem bobos y los fantasmitas del zodiaco negro bajo tu control, no podrías ganarle a mi grupo." Dijo Orpheus para que recapacitara.

Zerk tenía ahora la duda en su mente ahora, por un lado podía enfrentarse a su compañero para obtener sus nuevas legionarias, pero por otro lado arriesgaría su vida y su labor para nada. Mientras se preparaba para desenvainar su espada, Orpheus lo miro atónitamente.

"¿Acaso te atreves a enfrentarte a mí, después de lo que experimentaste la primera vez que me desafiaste?" Pregunto rotundamente, mientras generaba un aura negra en sus dedos como una advertencia si le obligaba a tocar el arpa.

Zerk respiro pesadamente, y tras un suspiro de frustración, decidió dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero no sin antes meter su mano en su vientre, para después sacar un cilindro cubierto por una túnica negra y ponerla en el suelo.

"Esto es para ayudarte a que esas mocosas recuperen su sentido de la vista, nada mas no los desperdicies." Dijo alejándose de él.

"¿Acaso no son…?" Preguntaba Orpheus en duda.

"Tranquilízate, tengo una cantidad aun conmigo, no pensaras que te aprovecharías de todos ¿verdad?" Dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera dar un salto para irse al siguiente planeta, fue retenido por alguien sujetándole la pierna, tras mirar abajo, resulto ser Shimmer, mirándolo furiosamente con el único ojo que le quedaba.

"P-P-Prometiste… que si te… ayudaba tendría… la corona… t-t-teníamos… un… trato." Dijo en el inminente dolor.

Zerk se acercó para mirarla cara a cara, mientras ponía una mano en su rostro, acariciando su mejilla en señal de ternura.

"Lo siento, no lo sabias, los homúnculos jamás respetamos nuestras promesas querida… además cuando hice el trato contigo…" Decía mientras le mostraba su mano libre ante su visión, "Había cruzado los dedos."

Y con decir esa última frase, la lanzo hacia atrás con una patada justo en el rostro, arrastrándola en el suelo, derramando una leve cantidad de sangre en su nariz. Y sin ninguna vacilación, pego un salto para ir a su próximo destino. Orpheus observo su despegue, y mientras se desvanecía entre las estrellas, dio una simple caminata por los cuerpos mutilados.

"¡NIÑAS EQUESTRIA!" Gritaba para captar la atención de las 7 sobrevivientes, "EL DESTINO DE ESTE MUNDO Y DEL OTRO AHORA ESTAN EN MANOS DE MI GRAN AMO, PUEDEN QUEDARSE AQUÍ, A ESPERAR EL TERRIBLE TORMENTO QUE SE PODRIA GENERAR, O PUEDEN TENER UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR, CONVIRTIENDOSE EN MIS LACAYOS DIGNOS DE SERVIRME A MI Y A MI SEÑOR TODOPODEROSO!" Empezó a hablar Orpheus, "LA DECISION RECAE UNICAMENTE EN USTEDES, Y… ARGH, A QUIEN QUIERO ENGAÑAR, LAS OBLIGARE DE TODOS MODOS, ES UNA BUENA SUERTE QUE ZERK NO LAS HUBIESE MATADO, AHORAAA" Grito finalmente tras empezar a tocar su arpa emanando un aura oscuras en su hilos con una melodía particular, "¡MELODIA ENCATADA, MANOS DE LA MUERTE, TRAED A LA VIDA A ESTAS CHICAS, MAS PODEROSAS Y FUERTES, EN TUMBAS DE HIELO PRESERVADAS ESTARAN, PARA QUE DENTRO DE 3 DIAS ESCLAVAS FIELMENTE AL MAL SERVIRAN!" Grito su poesía encantada tras finalizar su tonada de arpa.

En un instante, los 7 cuerpos fueron elevados al cielo, junto con el artefacto que dejo Zerk, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, haciendo aparecer una gran cantidad de ojos raros. Los ojos se pusieron con cada una de ellas, y de la nada cientos de vainas verdes oscuras envolvieron a las chicas, para que quedaran como cristo al ser crucificado. Finalizando el progreso, una gran capa de hielo las cubrió alrededor de sus cuerpos. En un instante, las 7 chicas quedaron preservadas en sus glaciares.

"¡MELODIA ENCANTADA, GRANDES AVES DEL CIELO, MONARCAS DE ORO, LLEVAD ESTAS TUMBAS A MI GUARIDA, PUES YO OS LO IMPLORO!" Dijo tras empezar a tocar su flauta zampoña.

Las aves volaban alrededor de las tumbas, girando interminablemente, hasta convertirse en una enorme águila calva, con ojos rojos como las llamas del infierno. Mientras descendían al cielo, con sus garras enormes, agarro 3 bloques con su pata derecha, y 4 bloques con su pata izquierda, alzando vuelo enormemente el águila, junto con Orpheus y sus lacayos salieron volando al cielo dejando un gran resplandor violeta en el proceso. Entre los cientos de cadáveres, una figura se movió débilmente, era un perrito de color violeta claro con orejas verdes tratando de incorporarse lo mejor que podía, pero era inútil, solo consiguió desplomarse al suelo, respirando agitadamente.

…

"No se tu Decoe, pero el lanzamiento que hizo Sonic a su hermano es para dedicarse a jugar al disco volador." Dijo bocoe observando como Tails fue lanzado por los aires.

"Y yo creo que Tails va a necesitar a un buen herrero por su casco que podría romperse a pedazos si se cae al suelo de cabeza." Agrego Decoe.

"Debió haber pensado en usar un casco de rugby." Afirmo Bokkun.

Sonic desapareció su modo Dark y tomo una poderosa carrera para usar su técnica estrella.

"¿Es eso lo que creo que es?" Preguntaba Silver pasmado.

"Si, es el spin dash de Sonic." Dijo Amy con ambas manos entrelazadas.

"Mejor tarde que nunca, creo que podre cancelar esa cita con mi peluquero." Dijo Manic con una sonrisa.

…

"Omega cerciórate en el cronometro por favor." Pidió Fiona a su compañero de metal.

Omega levanto su brazo para así aparecer su cronometro portátil de antebrazo.

"43' 45''" Dijo Omega en su tono de robot.

"Si esta pelea termina antes de los 45' será una pasada de aquella." Dijo Charmy.

"Espero que termine pronto, no he podido ir al baño en todo el día, estoy que me…" Dijo Vector mientras contenía las ganas de ir.

"Si se te ocurre hacerlo aquí, te voy a hacer cartera de piel de lagarto." Amenazo Rouge evitando algo innecesario.

"¡SONIC, SONIC, RA RA RA!" Gritaban sus porristas.

"Justo para eso quería verlo por televisión." Dijo Bay Leaf empezándose a cansar de esas porras tan ridículas.

"Tranquilo, en cuanto esto acabe directamente a la cama." Afirmo Narcissus a su compañero.

"¡VAMOS TAILS, DERROTA A SONIC SIN RECIBIR ESA TECNICA MORTAL!" Grito Dark Oak para que reaccionara.

"¡VENGA SONIC, QUE QUIERO UNA PELEA MAS CONTIGO QUE CON MI PRIMOOO!" Grito Merrick.

…

Mientras Sonic empezaba cada vez a ir más y más rápido, empezó a sacar un par de anillos de energía para poder auto recargarse. La situación era enormemente impactante, hasta la propia madre de la naturaleza parecía esperar la respuesta, como unas nubes negras y oscuras comenzaban a cubrir la isla.

"Decoe, Bocoe, el silencio es enorme, casi podía oírse el sonido de una aguja si cae al suelo." Dijo Bokkun observando la situación en las gradas.

"Es que todos están esperando ver la técnica estrella de Sonic, y ver si consigue ganarle a su hermanito con ella." Respondió Decoe.

"¡Es que no has prestado atención a nuestras indicaciones!" Grito Shadow golpeando el suelo de la plataforma.

"¡Si, tienes que seguir el plan y no usar tu técnica!" Agrego Silver con el mismo tono.

"Tengo una mejor idea, dejo de retrasar lo evidente y le aplico mi movimiento estrella más poderoso de todos, después de todo mi spin dash nunca me ha fallado." Dijo Sonic en su tono de confianza.

"Sonic está muy plenamente confiado, y no lo podemos culpar, su spin dash ha fulminado con casi todas las creaciones del doctor eggman, incluso el monstruo caos lo ha comprobado." Dijo Decoe recopilando sus bancos de memoria.

"No hay que olvidar los encuentros que tuvo en esta pela, tanto Iceglow como Knuckels verificaron el poder del spin dash de Sonic con su propio cuerpo, así que tal vez aplicárselo contra su hermanito no hará ninguna diferencia." Agrego Bocoe.

"Hasta los comentaristas afirman lo que se, mi spin dash es la leche, y no hay ninguna manera de contrarrestar tanto mi técnica como mis propias palabras, así que lo fulminare ahora, paso a la siguiente ronda, y podemos ir a tomar un buen relax." Dijo Sonic como su energía emanaba completamente en su cuerpo, y tras terminar su carrera pego un salto al cielo haciendo su spin dash más poderoso.

"¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO, NUNCA HABIA VISTO A SONIC COGER UNA CARRERA TAN GRANDE PARA LUEGO EJECUTAR SU SPIN DASH, SIENTO QUE MIS CABLES ESTAN POR HACER CORTO CIRCUITO!" Dijo Bokkun perdió en la gran emoción.

…

"¡TAIIILLLLSSS!" Grito Gedo Mazu desesperado y golpeando ambas manos en la plataforma fuertemente, "¡TAILS, ES HORA DE ACABAR CON SONIC DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS, DESTRUYE SU SPIN DASH, PUEDES HACERLO AHORA, VAMOOOOOOS!" Grito tan fuerte, que se podía oírse que su voz estaba desafinada.

"SIIII, para eso es que estuve entrenado, TACITCA DE BATALLA Nº 0!" Grito fuertemente como emanaba un aura de un color extraño alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Por todas las luces de mobius, si de verdad Tails piensa que puede derrotar el spin dash de Sonic prendiéndose como una lamparita para poder derrotar al famoso guardián de mobius, necesitara una bombilla nueva." Aviso decoe por el micrófono.

"No estés tan seguro respecto a tu técnica, hasta ahora he destruido todos y cada uno de tus movimientos, haciendo que vieras que no hay nadie quien sea capaz de pararme en lo absoluto." Dijo Tails poniéndose en posición de combate, mientras el aura era enfocada a través de su mano izquierda.

"¡PERO NO LO CONSEGUIRAS CONTRA ESTE, NO CONTRA MI SPIN DASH!" Grito Sonic llegando más y más a él.

Parecía que todo se movía en cámara lenta, y mientras Sonic se acercaba, Tails se preparó para contratacar.

"¡GOLPEEEE…!" Decía mientras puso mano cargada de energía hacia atrás, "¡DE…!" Dijo abriendo la palma de su mano, "¡…CAAAAAOOOOOSSSSS!" Grito fuertemente cerrando su mano para formar un puño, e impactándose contra el spin dash de Sonic con una potencia descomunal, provocando un poderoso resplandor blanco.

Casi todos tuvieron que cubrirse para evitar quedar ciegos, y mientras el resplandor se desvanecía, la imagen era asombrosa.

"¡NO ES POSIBLE!" Gritaron sus amigos en las gradas.

"¡ASOMBROSOOO!" Gritaron los miembros del equipo Delta, excepto Gedo Mazu quien observo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

"¡ES IRREAL!" Grito Amy mientras que su grupo tenían la mandíbula caída al suelo.

"¡NO TENGO PALABRAS!" Dijo Bocoe con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¡Ambos ataques se han chocado entre sí, generando un inmenso choque de fuerzas descomunales!" Grito Bokkun por el micrófono ante lo que vio.

La colisión fue increíble, mientras el spin dash de Sonic continuaba girando fuertemente, el puño izquierdo de Tails lograba frenarlo drásticamente. La armadura de Tails comenzaba a desquebrajarse, sobre todo en su brazo izquierdo, y mientras varios fragmentos estaban desprendiéndose, Tails levanto su mano derecha al aire, enfocando una gran cantidad de energía.

"Doble golpe de caos." Dijo Tails lanzando su puño derecho contra Sonic.

El impacto fue poderoso, Sonic continuaba su poderoso spin dash sin signos de detenerse, pero algo estaba pasando. Al principio el primer golpe fue fácil de soportar, pero estaba sintiendo una gran cantidad de fatiga.

"_Esto no es posible, nadie pudo contener mi spin dash por mucho tiempo, ¿por qué el sí? Tiene que ser un maldito sueño."_ Preguntaba en su mente.

Tails había notado el descenso en la velocidad del spin dash, y decidió acabar con esto, de una poderosa patada, golpeo uno de los costados provocando un rotundo grito de Sonic. Fue tan doloroso, que pudo sentir como se había fisurado una de sus costillas, adolorido dejo de girar, y cayó al suelo fuertemente.

"¡DECOE, DIME QUE LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR FUE UN SUEÑO!" Grito Bocoe quedando completamente estupefacto.

"¡YO TAMBIEN LO HE ACABADO DE PRESENCIAR BOCOE, EL SPIN DASH DE SONIC FRACASO ROTUNDAMENTE EN DERROTAR A TAILS, QUE SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA LOGRO FRENARLO Y DESTRUIRLO!" Afirmo Decoe con los ojos bien grandes ante lo que vio.

…

"¡Esto no es posible!" Dijo Espio totalmente impactado.

"No conozco a nadie que pudiese derrotar el spin dash de Sonic." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"¿Tails ha logrado un imposible rotundamente?" Pregunto Narcissus.

"Yo creo que sí." Dijo Merrick petrificado como una piedra.

…

"Ese estúpido de Sonic ha picado fácilmente." Dijo Kimera.

"Con el movimiento especial de Sonic hecho añicos ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Tails obtenga la victoria." Dijo Bones completamente confiado.

"Si, es por eso por lo que nos hemos tardado tanto en lograrlo…" Decía Gedo mazu recordando su entrenamiento.

(Flashback)

_El entrenamiento de Tails estaba llegando a sus fases finales. Antes de que pudiera participar en la pelea principal, Gedo y Gaia le pidieron que hiciera una última prueba._

"_Bien Tails, lo haremos dos veces más, ¿estás preparado?" Pregunto Gedo Mazu a su discípulo._

"_Listo." Afirmo en posición de combate._

_Gedo activo la máquina que llevaba consigo, un disparador especial, cargado con dos ruedas de acero que giraban a gran velocidad. Tras oprimir el botón, una de las ruedas salió disparada a gran velocidad, derrapando todo a su paso. Tails concentro toda su energía en su puño derecho, y en un rápido movimiento, golpeo la rueda de acero fuertemente, provocando varios ases de luz a su alrededor. Tails se mantuvo firme por un cierto periodo de tiempo, pero la fuerza de la rueda era poderosa, y parecía que llegaría a romperse su brazo mecánico, por no decir que se estaba hundiendo en la tierra._

_Tails no lo pudo soportar más, así que se hizo a un lado para evitar ser arrollado por la inmensa rueda de metal, que se impactó contra un enorme montículo de piedra, haciéndola añicos. Mientras Tails respiraba pesadamente, Gedo le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un palo de madera._

"_¡ESO ME DOLIO GEDOO!" Dijo Tails tratando de contener las lágrimas ante el poderoso golpe que recibió en el cráneo._

"_Eres un tonto Tails, ¿Por qué decidiste esquivar la rueda de acero?" Pregunto a regañadientes._

"_Porque no podía pararla por mucho más tiempo… sentía que mi brazo se rompería en pedazos." Dijo Tails registrando su brazo derecho, notando signos de abolladuras._

"_¿Crees en realidad que podías haber muerto?" Preguntaba fríamente._

"_¿Pues claro, acaso quieres que muera antes de que luche?" Preguntaba enojado._

"_A decir verdad… lo deseaba." Respondió con una macabra sonrisa, provocando que Tails quedara estupefacto, "Tails, el spin dash de Sonic es la técnica más poderosa que hayas visto en el momento de tu vida, pero no significa que sea completamente perfecta." Explico mirando el brazo derecho de Tails, y lo levanto para verlo, "tu brazo de acero pudo soportar esa rueda otros 2 minutos más si seguías."_

"_¿Y esa no es preocupación para esquivarla?" Preguntaba sacándole su brazo de un rápido movimiento._

"_Podías haber hecho otro movimiento en lugar de hacer ese movimiento estúpido." Respondió con una vena inflamada._

"_Hablas como si fuese fácil parar esa rueda de acero." Dijo incrédulo._

"_ES totalmente cierto." Dijo Gedo mirando esa rueda de metal aun incrustada en un par de árboles, "Si logras frenar esa rueda de acero con esa técnica, estoy seguro de que puedes frenar sin ningún problema el spin dash de Sonic."_

_Tails no lo comprendía, hasta que Gedo se inclinó más hacia él, viendo su expresión de confusión predecible._

"_Esa rueda es disparada con la misma potencia, rotación y velocidad que uno de los spin dashs más poderosos de tu hermano, y la razón por la que es de metal, es para ponerte un gran obstáculo para lograr esa técnica especial." Explicaba Gedo Mazu._

"_Pero… ¿Por qué el golpe de caos es lo único que conseguirá pararlo?" Preguntaba mirando sus manos._

"_El golpe de caos es una segunda forma de disparo del caos blast." Respondió tomándole ambas manos, "Cuando ejecutas un caos Blast, abres la palma de la mano completamente para disparar dicha energía como un lanzallamas…" Mientras explicaba, Gedo hizo que la mano de Tails la abriera completamente, "En cambio el golpe de caos se ejecuta usando el puño bien apretado y cerrado, aunque la distancia del impacto al efectuarse es radicalmente alta, la concentración de energía al usarla es mucho más efectiva para parar cualquier cosa que se te ponga encima, incluso el famoso spin dash, pero no solamente radica en tu mano solamente, sino también en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo solo tienes que concentrar toda tu energía en dicho punto, y efectuarla sin hacer falla en el blanco, ya que dicha técnica que efectúas es idéntica a un caos blast común y corriente, por lo tanto…" mientras explicaba Gedo Mazu, hizo que la otra mano de Tails tomase forma de puño._

"_Estoy gastando mi propia energía de caos." Dijo Tails como una deducción a su explicación._

"_Si, por eso tengo que decirte que aunque hayas controlado nuestros poderes, aun no los has liberado completamente, así que tendrás que recurrir a usar tu propia energía para enfrentarte a tu hermano sustituto." Explico Gedo levantándolo del suelo._

"_Bien, creo que ya entendí la situación." Dijo Tails, mientras vio como Gedo Mazu regresaba a su posición actual._

"_Una vez más Tails, y más te vale que lo hagas perfectamente." Advirtió Gedo mientras cargaba la rueda para que girara aún más rápido._

_Tails se puso en posición de combate, pero esta vez decidió probar con la mano izquierda, concentrando completamente su energía. Gedo oprimió nuevamente el botón, y la rueda salió disparada ferozmente, Tails reacciono lo suficiente para interceptarla con su nueva técnica. El resultado estaba siendo igual, Tails sentía que la rueda estaba a punto de arrollarlo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Concentrando otra gran cantidad de energía en su brazo derecho, efectuó un segundo golpe de caos para mantener la presión. La rueda comenzaba lentamente a alentarse, podía notarse como se hundía en la tierra, y justo en el último segundo, Tails lanzo la rueda por los cielos de una patada poderosa, haciendo que chocara con un montículo de rocas más grande que el anterior. Tails cayó al suelo boca arriba, su mano izquierda parecía que humeaba del poder que había usado, mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, Gedo pudo notar que la rueda de cero se había hecho con una enorme fisura en uno de sus costados._

"_Bien, la mejor técnica de Sonic ha caído, ya estas totalmente listo para tu pelea especial." Dijo con una afectuosa sonrisa mientras se acercó a Tails quien yacía inconsciente, dándole un cepillado en su fleco, decidió esperar a que Gaia avisara la aparición inmediata de ambos._

(Fin del flashback)

"_Tails ha superado cada reto que le e implantado en su entrenamiento, es totalmente absurdo que pueda ser vencido, al menos no sin antes dar su 100% contra su llamado némesis."_ Dijo Gedo Mazu en su mente.

Sonic se levantaba del suelo con una expresión en blanco, su rostro no sabía que expresión mostrarles a todos, estaba sorprendido, incrédulo, todas las emociones que eran visibles en un estado de shock puro. Mientras Tails cayó al suelo aterrizando con sus pies, su respiración pesada se tornaba en una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Te lo advertí Sonic, ¿Por qué creías que estuve ausente todo este tiempo?" Preguntaba en un tono triunfal, "Estaba encontrando la manera de destruir tu técnica considerada perfecta para muchos, pero no para mí y Gedo Mazu." Decía acercándose hacia Sonic lentamente.

Sonic aún estaba de pie completamente inmóvil, lo que había presenciado físicamente fue tan asombroso, que quedo en un profundo estado de shock.

"He estado en ese tiempo sufriendo, golpeado hasta morir, resistiendo lo inimaginable, hasta que por fin encontré tu debilidad Sonic, tu spin dash por muy fuerte que parezca tiene un punto débil fácil de predecir, al igual que un ciclón, es más vulnerable cuando lo golpeas en el ojo del huracán." Dijo Tails recordando paso a paso lo que había hecho en su entrenamiento.

"No puede ser." Dijo Manic petrificado.

"No puedo creerlo, el ataque nunca le había fallado hasta ahora." Dijo Amy aun con los ojos bien abiertos.

Mientras el público estaba todavía en estado de Shock, Tails simplemente camino hasta su hermano choqueado quien se quedó inmóvil, como una de esas estatuas vivientes que aparecían raras veces en un parque.

"Esto es raro, se supone que debo estar contenta, pero no lo estoy en lo absoluto…" Decía Amy ante su propia reacción, "Tails será el que verdaderamente va a ganar." Confirmo totalmente asustada.

"Te he dejado completamente sin palabras, ¿Verdad? No te preocupes que con unos cuantos de mis golpes hare que entres en razón rápidamente…" Decía Tails quien le propino a Sonic un puñetazo en el rostro, seguido de otro en el vientre más una patada giratoria para lanzarlo cerca de su equipo.

…

"Se acabó, la pelea ha terminado, Sonic está más planchado que un hockey bien preparado." Dijo Knuckels ante lo que veía.

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Preguntaba María.

"No, no puede ser verdad lo que dices." Contrarresto Molly.

"Me temo que esta vez coincido con Knuckels, Tails va a ser proclamado dentro de poco tiempo como ganador." Afirmo Rouge.

"La verdad es que todos debimos haberlo visto venir…" Hablo Merrick, provocando tanto su atención, como un grito de asombro, "Es totalmente lógico, Tails ha estado siendo entrenado dia tras día para poder desmantelar una de las famosas técnicas estrella de Sonic." Dijo Merrick.

"Pero Sonic estuvo entrenando junto con silver y shadow." Contrarresto Charmy.

"Es verdad, jamás habrían llegado tan lejos, y mucho menos con las técnicas que les has enseñado." Afirmo Espio.

"Y eso de que no necesito a esas dos espaditas para poder lograrlo." Agrego Vector.

"Además, este encuentro aún no ha terminado." Dijo Bunny.

"Si, Sonic siempre tiene alguna que otra dificultad en sus peleas, pero siempre termina dándole la vuelta a la tortilla a su mismísimo favor." Afirmo Slime que apareció detrás de ellos, provocando un sobresalto masivo.

"MALDITA SEA SLIME, HEREDASTE EL MAL HABITO DE ANA AL HACER ESO." Dijo Narcissus de mal humor.

"Muchachos, es mejor que dejen de engañarse a sí mismos." Dijo Dark Oak fríamente, provocando que ambas porristas cayeran sus pompones.

…

"Sonic, te daré esta oportunidad, tira la toalla, y admite tu derrota con orgullo." Dijo Tails yendo hacia para estar a una buena distancia para poder escucharlo.

Sonic temblaba un poco en el suelo, pero finalmente recobro la conciencia, y se levantó impulsándose con ambas manos.

"¿Eso crees?" Pregunto dándose la vuelta para estar con el cara a cara, todavía adolorido por lo que paso anteriormente, "Ni hablar, no pienso perder contra un mequetrefe como tú, y si ese mequetrefe es mi hermanito aun peor." Dijo con el puño derecho al aire.

"Esta pelea tiene más tensión que un comentarios como yo puede soportar." Dijo Decoe agarrando a su compañero plateado del cuello y estrujándolo para desahogarse lo mejor posible.

"Realmente has perdido lo que te quedaba de cerebro Sonic." Dijo Tails inclinando la cabeza a un lado en señal de vergüenza.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntaba furioso.

"Tus palabras no son capaces de herirme, y mucho menos tus ataques." Dijo Tails dejándolo un poco con la boca abierta, "Es que acaso te has olvidado que he destrozado todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta tu famoso e invencible spin dash." Explico con una sonrisa cubierta por su máscara.

…

"Odio tener que admitirlo, pero Sonic ha tenido mucha mala suerte, de hecho las probabilidades de que ahora ganen son como las de un ratón compitiendo contra un gato por un trago de leche del tazón." Dijo Knuckels tristemente, causando una expresión a todos de incredulidad.

"¿Oye, y un cocodrilo tendría mejor suerte contra un gato?" Preguntaba Vector para levantar el ánimo, pero solamente obtuvo un doble coscorrón por parte de los sedrianos Bay Leaf y Narcissus.

"¡Deja de decir tonterías!" Gritaron al unísono.

"El argumento de Knuckels es cierto, Tails ha inutilizado completamente todos los ataques de Sonic, entiendan, se ha quedado sin cartas bajo la manga, esta arrinconado por la policía sin vías de escape." Agrego Rouge.

"¿Y ahora que propones que haga?" Pregunto la abeja curiosa.

"Bueno, supongo que ante esta situación deberá pedirle ayuda a Silver y Shadow, aunque ya no le sirvan para nada los ataques que ha aprendido hasta ahora." Respondió la murciélaga.

"Lo dudo mucho, miren con atención." Dijo Merrick para captar su atención.

…

"¿Oigan, Silver, Shadow hay otra forma de ganar aparte del spin dash?" Pidió Sonic a sus compañeros, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, "Que es lo siguiente, necesito que me lo digan, me he quedado sin trucos." Dijo mirando a ambos erizos, pero solamente los encontró jugando con unas cartas que traía silver consigo, provocando que Sonic cayera al suelo de la impresión.

"¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos?" Pregunto Amy perpleja y enojada.

"Tienen que hacer algo, al menos denle uno de sus consejos." Agrego Manic.

"Si no me dicen nada, entonces como podre…" Decía Sonic hasta que fue interrumpido por una carcajada bien fuerte por parte de Gedo Mazu, captando su atención, "¿Qué te hace gracia?" Pregunto enojado.

"Mira que ahora quieres el consejo de ambos, erizo hipócrita, cuando te dijeron que esperes a su señal para que lanzaras tu spin dash los ignoraste completamente, hasta un niño sabe que no puede tener dos cosas al mismo tiempo." Dijo dando otra de sus carcajadas.

"Es verdad, tiene toda la razón, debí esperar a su señal antes de haberme lanzado al ataque." Dijo Sonic triste ante lo que le dijo.

"Si te sirve como consuelo, incluso con la señal de ambos, ellos nunca te pudieron haber guiado a la victoria, pero Gedo Mazu ha encontrado una a una tus debilidades, y me las ha enseñado para volver más fuerte que tú, y la prueba está aquí." Dijo Tails alzando su brazo izquierdo que estaba descubriéndose poco a poco por los fragmento de su armadura cayéndose a pedazos.

"Vean eso." Dijo Decoe sorprendido.

"Los músculos del brazo de Tails ahora se ven bastante pronunciados." Dijo Bokkun mirando detenidamente.

"¿Es posible que un chico de 11 años adquiera ese tipo de musculatura?" Preguntaba Bocoe sospechosamente.

"Con el entrenamiento de Gedo Mazu y Gaia todo es posible." Respondió Decoe.

"Tails tiene toda la razón, incluso con lo que has aprendido no habías llegado a la victoria como en tus peleas anteriores." Dijo Silver tristemente mientras lanzaba una carta de su mano al montón.

"Totalmente cierto, y déjame decirte que muy rara vez concuerdo con un farsante como él." Afirmo Shadow.

"Como he dicho antes, será mejor que tires la toalla." Pidió nuevamente su hermanito.

"tiene razón, creo… que por primera vez me siento impotente." Dijo Sonic con una cara larga, mientras unas leves lagrimas caían de su rostro, "lo más sensato es que me…" Estaba por decir Sonic.

"¡Que ni se te llegue a ocurrir Sonic!" Grito fuertemente una voz.

Sonic y Tails vieron de dónde provenía la voz, era del mejor amigo de Sonic, un poco mayor que la última vez que lo vio, teniendo una mirada determinante.

"Chris." Dijo en un susurro.

"Jamás pensé que diría esto…" Empezaba a decir Sonic, provocando una mirada insólita en Chris, "…Y mucho menos a ti, pero… no puedo hacerlo." Dijo entre el dolor que estaba soportando.

"Puedes seguir peleando, tengo fe en ello, esto no se trata únicamente de ti, sino de todos nosotros." Empezó a explicarle su amigo humano, "De ti, de tus amigos, de todos aquellos quienes queremos ver una de las peleas más importantes en este torneo, si te llegas a rendir por voluntad propia, entonces pondrás a todos en vergüenza, estoy seguro que encuentras la forma de seguir." Dijo derramando varias lágrimas.

"¡LO QUE DICE ESE HUMANO ES VERDAD PURA!" Grito una voz de otra dirección.

Sonic volteo hacia una de las entradas, y vio a su hermana sujetada por dos eggbots enfermeros, vendada en varias partes de su cuerpo.

"Sonia." Dijo sorprendido ante tal aparición.

"Nos habías prometido en el momento de ver a tus adversarios que aunque no pudieras ganar darías todo tu poder en enfrentarte a tu hermano, sigue peleando con todo tu ser para que podamos estar orgulloso de ti." Dijo Sonia lo mejor que pudo mientras aun sufría los síntomas de sus heridas.

"Pero… no puedo." Dijo aun en su estado mental actual.

"No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, ¿Es que acaso no sabes decir algo más que eso?" Preguntaba una voz a los 4 vientos.

Sonic vio de dónde provino la voz, en otra de las entradas se había encontrado Iceglow, respirando pesadamente tras la enorme corrida que ha dado.

"No te olvides que yo fui derrotado por ti, si llegas a admitir tu derrota, te juro que voy a tener una revancha contigo Sonic el erizo, y esta vez no seré piadoso." Dijo Iceglow derramando lágrimas.

"¡SONIC, TE PEDIMOS QUE CONTINUES LUCHANDO HASTA EL FINAL!" Gritaron sus 3 compañeros.

"Nosotros estamos aquí… para poder ver y apoyar al autoproclamado guardián de mobius que dará hasta su máximo poder para enfrentarse a lo más inimaginable, y también se trata de tu propio hermano." Dijo Manic señalando con el índice a Tails.

"¿Que, también se trata de él?" Pregunto completamente estupefacto, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"Tails ha estado… entrenando arduamente para poner a prueba tanto sus habilidades como las tuyas, y en estos instantes está aplicándote una táctica psicológica para poder vencerte." Decía Kronos.

"Casi estaban todos a punto de morder el anzuelo." Dijo Block con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Pero fueron las palabras de ese entrometido humano, lo que provoco que salieras de su trance." Afirmo Kimera.

"Debo admitirlo, para ser un humano, es bastante entrometido cuando se trata de ayudar a su mejor amigo." Dijo en su mente Gedo Mazu.

"Sonic, estamos aquí para ver como peleas, ¡Así que no te rindas!" Grito Merrick para levantarle el ánimo.

"¡No te rindas, no te rindas, no te rindas, no te rindas, no te rindas!" Gritaban todos sus compañeros, incluso sus fanáticos de las gradas.

Sonic quedo perplejo ante lo que escuchaba, y tras cerrar lentamente los ojos, le costó solo un segundo para abrirlos y retomar su estilo de batalla natural, con esa sonrisa de confianza, mientras se limpiaba la nariz con su dedo índice derecho.

"Todos los fanáticos de Sonic están aclamándolo sin descanso, ¿Puedes creer eso Bocoe?" Preguntaba decoe perplejo ante lo que veía.

"Yo espero creer que puedan gritar menos fuerte, que me está por generar un dolor de cabeza." Dijo Bocoe cubriéndose su cabeza con ambas manos ante el ruido de los gritos.

"Ni hablar, si hay algo que deben saber es nunca decepcionar a un buen público." Afirmo Bokkun observando todo a su alrededor.

"Ignóralos Tails, son solamente inferiores comparados con lo que está a punto de pasar." Dijo Gedo Mazu como para no perder su confianza.

"Parece que mientras tengas a tus amigos no puedo derrotarte con psicología, no importa, al menos lo he intentado." Dijo Tails a si mismo mientras tenía el puño izquierdo bien firme en base a la situación.

"Es verdad lo que dijo Chris, un peleador de verdad no se rinde hasta dar todo de sí mismo." Dijo Shadow observando a su alrededor.

"Y nosotros creíamos que Sonic estaría acabado, que lerdos fuimos." Dijo silver quien se levantó del suelo, guardando las cartas que poseía en su mano, "Bien Sonic, no se te vaya a ocurrir rendirte."

"Silver, amigos prometo que voy a dar lo mejor de mí en esta pelea, aunque eso signifique dar mi propia vida para hacerlo." Prometió Sonic mientras emanaba un aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo, "Tails, hermanito hasta ahora lo que ha pasado fue solamente un precalentamiento, ¿Estás listo para una pelea de verdad?" Pregunto pasando completamente al modo Dark.

"Increíble, incluso después de darse cuenta de que no posee más trucos, decide enfrentarse a mí en su modo Dark, hay que reconocerlo tiene muchas agallas…" Decía Tails en su mente, "Chris ha hecho algo increíble tanto para ti como para mi Sonic, recobrar tu confianza, y anteriormente él no tenía nada de confianza, de hecho era idéntico a Cosmo cuando era más un niño…" Dijo teniendo escenas en su cabeza.

"_Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, le había dicho que era el mejor amigo de Sonic, y creía que las cosas serían normales, hasta que ocurrió en el momento de regresar, de hecho me daba cuenta de que Chris se volvía tu mejor amigo, quedándome nuevamente solitario, pero todo cambio rápidamente, ocurrieron eventos que no pude creer, enamorarme a una edad tan joven, resolver situaciones peligrosas por mi propia cuenta, sin tenerte observándome y dándome ánimos, de repente lo sabía, tenía la determinación para realizar cosas sin ti Sonic, yo mismo tenía que encontrar la razón de mi vida, que era totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba anteriormente, y creo que la encontré finalmente… Convertirme en el próximo… guardián de mobius."_ Como termino de recordar, decidió finalmente actuar.

Oprimiendo el botón rojo de su pecho, la armadura se liberó en la fracción de un segundo, cayendo parte por parte, hasta que su casco fue lo único en caer. El cuerpo de Tails finalmente quedo expuesto, su físico había cambiado notablemente, podía notarse una leve musculatura en su cuerpo, incluso los músculos de sus colas eran más visibles, pero estaba casi cubierto de heridas, moretones, y cortadas leves.

"¡Es hora de que mi verdadero poder sea liberado ante tus propios ojos Sonic el erizo!" Grito empezando a transformarse.

Su pelaje pasó de un color miel a un tono completamente negro, mientras la expresión de su rostro pasó a ser la de una bestia. Todo había sido confirmado, la segunda personalidad de Tails acaba de aparecer finalmente ante los ojos de todos.

"Tanto Tails como Sonic han cambiado de aspecto, ahora sus poderes están igualados." Dijo Decoe asombrado.

"La pelea que estábamos viendo fue solamente un simple calentamiento para ambos, la pelea de verdad está por ocurrir." Afirmo Bocoe.

Mientras ambos estaban observándose mutuamente, listos para el siguiente asalto, pudo notarse como ambos se reían ante esta sensación extraña.

"¿Por qué razón se están riendo así?" Pregunto Fiona asustada

"Me da un poco de miedo." Dijo Charmy ocultándose detrás de omega.

"La emoción de ambos es bastante evidente." Dijo Narcissus viendo todo con detenimiento.

"Así es, la risa de un peleador dispuesto a enfrentarse contra un rival digno de su verdadero poder." Concordó Bay Leaf.

"Es una sensación que solo muy pocos poseen en su vida." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Y también la señal de que será una pelea fascinante." Afirmo Merrick.

…

"¿Cómo quieres que te llame ahora?" Pregunto Sonic con una sádica sonrisa.

"Segunda personalidad de Tails es bastante largo y aburrido, redúcelo a… Deka-Tails." Dijo el zorro oscuro con una voz distorsionada.

"bien deka-tails, espero que esta vez pelees con todas tus fuerzas." Dijo Dark Sonic listo para luchar.

"Lo mismo va para ti." Dijo Deka-Tails quien se colocó en posición.

Mientras ambos esperaban pacientemente, un rayo había caído del cielo tormentoso, y como una señal de inicio ambos mobianos se lanzaron a la batalla. Terminando cara a cara, lanzándose un puñetazo mutuamente.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Kronos: Finalmente presenciaremos una batalla real y espeluznante.

Bones: Parece que ambos están igualados.

Kimera: No lo creo, aunque se hayan transformado sus niveles aun eran bastantes diferentes.

Block: Tendremos que esperar para concordar tu teoría.

Dark Oak: Esperen, ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

En el próximo capítulo: Spin dash, punto muerto, Fox master supremo.

Deka-Tails: Esta pelea terminara con mi victoria, ya lo verán.

…

Así concluye este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	85. Capitulo 85: Spin dash, punto muerto

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. La espera va a tener que valer la pena esta vez. En lo personal, fue un esfuerzo que comencé hace poco al estar desmotivado en estos meses. El titulo lo modifique, en base a que sonaba más genial, aunque un poquito más largo en letras. Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo.

…

Buen día, aquí esta Maya el gato con un repaso de lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior. La pelea entre Tails y Sonic ha quedado en un suspenso sin igual, y cuando Sonic descubre que su Spin dash es inútil contra Tails tras descubrir su punto débil, estaba decidido a tirar la toalla, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso decepcionaría a su público, que lo estaba apoyando sin vacilación alguna.

Yo apoyo plenamente a mi tailsito, pero una parte de mi apoya a Sonic, creo que mi segundo trabajo es ser apoyador. Sonic motivado por sus compañeros decide jugar su última carta, usar el modo dark para poder derrotar a su hermanito. Al ver que decidiría continuar, Tails libera su segunda personalidad, ahora nombrada Deka-Tails.

Mientras tanto, en un mundo diferente, Zerk el asesino de Shinigamis, fue rescatado por Orpheus quien enfrentaba una difícil situación contra las niñas equestria, pero pronto se descubrió que su objetivo no solo era robar tesoros poderosos, sino reclutar soldados para su ejército de lacayos dispuestos a servirles a ellos, y a su gran dios, ¿Por qué ocurren estos eventos extraños, que le pasara a la batalla entre tailsy y Sonic? Para que hacemos tantas preguntas, vayamos a ver el desenlace de todo esto.

…

Capítulo 85: Spin dash, punto muerto, Fox master definitivo.

Fuera de este universo, en un pliegue de tiempo diferente. Mobius era azotada por una tormenta de nieve, los antropomórficos decidían quedarse en sus hogares para mantenerse calientes, los locales comenzaban a cerrar ante la falta de público en sus alrededores, pero no todo era paz. Saliendo de la ciudad, una furgoneta negra con vidrios polarizados iba hacia el sector industrial, donde estaban las fábricas abandonadas por Eggman hace ya muchos años.

Deteniéndose en la entrada de un depósito, salieron 4 seres más grandes que un mobiano adulto, vestidos como soldados de guerra, trajes, abrigos, con cascos polarizados estilo camuflaje, ocultando todo su cuerpo. Mientras dos abrieron la puerta con unas tenazas para quitar el candado, los otros 2 llevaban un bolso de viaje grande y pesado.

Tras abrir las puertas, colocaron el bolso en un viejo escritorio, mientras uno de ellos se quitó el casco, revelando ser un humano clase adulto con varias quemaduras en sus rostros. El humano se dirigió a un interruptor para poder encender las luces, pero al mismo tiempo que la luz se encendió, fue apagada der repente.

"Maldición." Dijo el humano mientras se dirigía a su grupo, "Ve y revisa los fusibles." Ordeno a uno de sus compañeros.

El soldado fue a un rincón más oscuro que el resto, ya que apenas la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar, pero para no tener accidentes, encendió una linterna de su casco, mientras levantaba el vidrio polarizado de su casco. Al llegar a la caja de fusibles, la abrió cuidadosamente, observando lo que había pasado. De repente, alguien estampo su rostro contra la caja de fusible, ocasionando un corto circuito en la caja, mientras el sujeto se dio la vuelta por instinto para recibir dos golpes en el pecho, y luego en la cara descubierta provocando que se desmayara.

El grupo había oído lo que paso y se preparó para defenderse, sacando cada uno una metralleta laser automática. Mientras lentamente se acercaban al lugar de su compañero, el piso de acero se hundió sobre uno de ellos que estaba a su izquierda. Trato de aferrarse al suelo, pero algo lo jalo hacia el fondo. Ambos dispararon al agujero viendo como sus disparos iluminaban el pozo sin fondo.

"Era un piso falso, el gordo puso varias trampas en este sitio mientras aún estaba con vida." Dijo el sujeto desenmascarado.

"Que hacemos, maldición, nos está acechando." Dijo su compañero temblando.

"Cierra la boca de una maldita vez, ¿Vale? Tu ve por allá, mientras yo voy por acá." Indico su líder.

Su compañero asintió, y ambos se dividieron para buscar a su acechador. El soldado con casco prendió su linterna para iluminar el lugar oscuro, y ahí pudo divisar unas escaleras. Lentamente llego a las escaleras, y comenzó a subir los peldaños oxidados, provocando un pequeño chirrido al hacerlo. Al llegar al piso de arriba registraba el lugar apuntando a cualquier sitio en señal de emboscada. Al parecer el sitio que escogieron para refugiarse era un almacén de ropa, tras divisar varias cajas que contenían prendas a montones, y cientos de ropa colgadas en percha.

"¿Ese gordinflón necesitaba lavarse tanta ropa?" Pregunto el soldado observando los atuendos.

De pronto algo se movió dentro de una de las cajas, el soldado caminaba lentamente apuntando en todo momento con un poco de temblor en el proceso.

"Sal de ahí… criaturita… no te voy a-a hacer daño…" Pidió el soldado mientras llegaba a la caja.

El soldado dio un ligero puntapié a la caja, provocando que reaccionara un poco en moverse, luego lenta y cuidadosamente agarro una de las solapas con la mano izquierda, mientras aun sujetaba su arma con la derecha. Luego levanto la solapa opuesta lentamente, su ritmo cardiaco parecía ir a toda velocidad. La criatura salto de golpe de la caja, provocando que el sujeto diera un grito y cayera con su trasero al suelo mientras que rápidamente sujetaba su arma, revelando que solamente era una insignificante rata yéndose lejos del lugar.

"ODIO LAS RATAASS!" Grito furioso mientras se levantó del suelo de mala gana, "Bueno, pudo haber sido peor."

De pronto algo le agarro los pies para que volviese a caer al suelo y fuera arrastrado rápidamente hacia un montón de cajas, terminado desapareciendo dentro del montón, mientras pegaba un fuerte grito de terror en el proceso. Su líder fue a toda velocidad para ayudarlo, pero al llegar a la escalera, descubrió que algo o alguien habían cortado los peldaños provocando que al subir se fueran al suelo por el peso del soldado. Mientras se incorporó lentamente comenzó a disparar sin control por todo el lugar, provocando varios agujeros en el techo y las paredes, dejando caer polvo y escombros al suelo.

El corazón del soldado latía sin control, parecía que le iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento, mientras que detrás de él, una silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna había aparecido, provocando que el soldado se diera vuelta rápidamente, para encontrarse con que le habían sacado su arma, y tras recibir fuerte golpes, cayera al suelo inconsciente.

La silueta lo observo detenidamente, con una mezcla de curiosidad e intriga. Estaba completamente vestido con ropa invernal, botas con puntas de acero, un pantalón negro una campera negra invernal, llevaba una especie de daga larga, mas unos guantes negros de ambiente extremo. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha propia de su campera, llevaba lo que parecía ser una máscara antigas hecha de metal, cubriéndose con un cuello de tortuga invernal.

"**Pensé que Eggman era el único humano que estaría en este mundo."** Dijo la figura con el uso de un distorsionador de voz.

Mientras observaba, la figura pudo ver el bolso que dejaron en el escritorio, acercándose tranquilamente, abrió el cierre del bolso, revelando su contenido, una bomba que se activaba al abrir el bolso con un temporizador de 10 segundos. Fuera del depósito, una de las ventanas fue rota en miles de pedazos, revelando a la figura, mientras se oyó una fuerte explosión dentro, ardiendo lentamente en llamas.

"Lo que dicen de ti es cierto, eres hábil para estas cosas." Dijo una voz robótica.

La figura vio de donde provenía la voz, se trataba de una especie de robot purpura tamaño humano, envuelta en una capa gastada y sucia.

"Pero ahora comienza la pelea de verdad." Dijo el robot quien corrió para que lo persiguiera.

La figura decidió seguirle el suelo y comenzó a perseguirlo. Saltando por varios galpones viejos y oxidados para poder alcanzarlo. Al subir a un último galpón, pego un salto mientras que en el proceso saco su daga para poder combatir. El robot, dio media vuelta y contrarresto su ataque con una sable de hoja oscura, mientras lo pateo a un lado para pelear más cómodamente. Observo detenidamente su posición de combate, pudo asumir que poseía el estilo de pelea samurái. Sin ninguna vacilación ambas armas chocaron entre sí, lanzando varios golpes en el proceso. La batalla era asombrosa intercambiando golpes espadazos. El robot lanzo una serie de ataques agresivos mientras la figura usaba su daba para poder interceptarlos. Sin embargo, se encontró con que estaba apoyado en un galpón, sin posibilidad de ir más atrás.

El robot lanzo un espadazo final, pero la figura consiguió evadirlo con una pirueta, ocasionando que el sable se hundiera en la pared de acero, aprovechando la oportunidad la figura se lanzó contra el robot con una patada, mandándolo lejos de su arma. El robot observo sus manos, y luego se lanzó contra la figura con una serie de puñetazos fuertes y duros, seguido de algunas patadas para poder tumbarlo. Sin embargo, la figura conseguía frenarlos y desviarlos hábilmente, y pudo bajar al robot de una patada giratoria, el robot trato de pararse, pero luego se encontró con que tenía la daga de la figura en su rostro.

"**Ahora me vas a explicar quién demonios eres, y por qué montaste esto para llamar mi atención."** Exigió la figura.

Sin embargo, la figura se encontró con que dos robots más habían aparecido a ambos lados, teniendo sus sables justo en su garganta por delante y atrás.

"Solo te pusimos a prueba, eso fue lo que nos dijo nuestro creador." Dijo el robot samurái que se levantó del suelo sin problemas.

"**¿Y quién les dijo que podían probarme?"** Pregunto la figura.

"Yo." Dijo una voz detrás del grupo mientras aplaudía a la vez. La figura giro su cabeza para poder verlo. Se trataba de un humano que llevaba una bata de laboratorio, unos zapatos marrones, y unos guantes violeta. Su rostro era desagradable, parecía de piel rosa, pero lucia como si fuese de cera, "Y debo admitir que tu demostración de habilidades fue asombrosa, sinceramente me dejaste sin palabras."

"**¿Quién eres tú?"** Pregunto con su tono de amargura.

"Yo soy el Dr. Shock, uno de los 30 lacayos de mi superiora, que sirve fielmente a su amo todopoderoso." Se presentó el humano.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" Pregunto en su mismo tono.

"He… venido a hacerte una oferta, una que no podrás rechazar." Dijo el Dr. Shock, "quiero que trabajes para mi superiora, que seas una más de los nuestros."

"**No gracias, no trabajo para nadie."** Dijo la figura.

"En serio, mi superiora te dará algo, algo que has estado ansiando más que las recompensas que cobras por las criaturas de este mundo." Dijo el Dr. Shock con una sonrisa, mientras se acercó a la figura para que pudiera escuchar su susurro, "La cabeza de… Tails y Cosmo."

La figura abrió los ojos de golpe ante la mención de aquellos nombres, pero en un segundo volvió a su estado monótono.

"**¿Qué te hace pensar que los conozco?"** Pregunto.

"Conozco mucho de ti, y sé que ansias matarlos con tus propias manos por dejar que vivieras en un mundo de porquería como este, lleno de criaturas estúpidas, y crueles, que solamente traumatizaron tu pasado." Explicaba el Dr. Shock, "Puedo dejar que tomes tiempo para que consideres mi oferta, regresare por ti mañana a la misma hora, en ese cuchitril que tú lo llamas… hogar."

Tras terminar, sus robots samurái guardaron sus sables, mientras que el tercero recupero el sable que había quedado hundido en el metal, y tras pegar un salto, los 4 cuatro desaparecieron entre la tormenta de nieve. La figura se quedó parada, observando el lugar donde habían desaparecido.

"¿Aceptaras su oferta?" Pregunto una voz en la nada.

"**¿Por qué lo preguntas?" **Pregunto la cifra.

"Siempre dijiste que querías matarlos por haberte abandonado a tu suerte en este mundo, y que yo recuerde el único cariño poseías era de tu familia adoptiva, que en paz descanse." Dijo la voz nuevamente.

La cifra dio una leve risa, y luego miro hacia abajo a sus pies.

"**No sé si es por el deseo de hacerlo, o una señal del destino… pero creo que ya es momento de visitar a…" Tardo un breve instante en decirlo, "Papa… y mama."**

…

En el estadio la tormenta estaba manifestándose en el cielo, las primeras gotas de lluvia caían al suelo, pero eso no era importante, no con lo que estaba pasando. Dos figuras frenaban fuertemente en la plataforma tras el puñetazo que se habían dado, y en la fracción de un segundo retomaron su ataque, ambos chocaron entre sí, intercambiando una serie de golpe a la velocidad del rayo. Un puñetazo de Dark Sonic que fue retenido por el brazo derecho de Deka-Tails, una patada de Deka-Tails, que termino interceptado por las manos de Dark Sonic, un codazo por parte de ambos peleadores, colisionándose mutuamente.

"La velocidad de sus golpes es asombrosa, ni siquiera soy capaz de verlos." Relato Bokkun estando en el cielo.

Tanto Dark Sonic como Deka-Tails continuaban su ataque sin signos de detenerse, Deka-Tails agarro la pierna derecha de Dark Sonic, y lo lanzo contra el muro a una gran potencia.

"¡AGACHENSEEEE!" Grito Bones provocando que su grupo se pusieran cuerpo a tierra, a excepción de Gedo Mazu, quien solamente termino rozándolo Dark Sonic. Sin embargo, Dark Sonic se puso en posición, y apoyándose en el muro con sus pies se auto impulso contra Deka-Tails, lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma de un puñetazo al rostro. Sin embargo Deka-Tails se aferró a la tierra verde para poder lanzarse contra Dark Sonic, lanzándolo a los cielos con una patada.

…

"La velocidad que ahora van esos dos es asombrosa." Dijo Narcissus observando el cielo.

"Ni siquiera podemos ver cuantos golpes se están dando." Agrego Knuckels.

"Me mareo incluso con tan solo seguirlos." Dijo Omega un poco confundido.

…

"Esta pelea es muy interesante." Dijo Tifanny desde las gradas.

"Interesante, queras decir excitante." Dijo Matt.

"Tú siempre te excitas cuando ves esta clase de peleas." Dijo Maya de mala gana.

"No lo podemos culpar, esta pelea ha tomado un giro de más de 360º" Dijo Kyle.

…

Dark Sonic reacciono lo suficiente para interceptar el puñetazo aéreo que iba dirigido a su rostro, y lo contrarresto con una patada giratoria que choco en su espalda. Deka-Tails uso sus colas para mantenerse en el aire tras el golpe, y nuevamente se lanzó contra Dark Sonic con una serie de puñetazos, mientras descendían al suelo. Lo que sucedió después era lógico, ambos mobianos se impactaron al suelo, lanzando una gran cortina de humo.

"Tanto Sonic como Tails se estrellaron al suelo, y no sabemos que sucedió debido al polvo." Dijo Decoe por el micrófono.

"De algo estoy muy seguro, espero que después de esto tengan un buen seguro médico." Afirmo Bocoe.

Mientras el polvo se desvanecía, podía divisarse la silueta de ambos luchadores, sin señas de cansancio, con varias heridas en el cuerpo.

"Ambos están en el mismo nivel de pelea, creo que será un empate." Dijo Manic observando detenidamente.

"No lo creo." Dijo Silver.

"Si, Sonic guardo un pequeño as en la manga para esta situación… y creo que está apunto de usarlo." Afirmo Shadow mirando detenidamente.

Dark Sonic y Deka-Tails se miraron entre sí, parecía que la batalla para saber quién era el más fuerte radicaba tanto en sus habilidades como en su intimidación. Y De pronto Dark Sonic sonrió, poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados, hizo aparecer dos brazaletes de gran grosor de color azul cobalto.

"¿Esos no son…?" Preguntaba Bones.

"Pero que rastrero fue ese erizo." Dijo Kronos.

"Limitadores de poder, un viejo truco de Shadow para incrementar sus fuerzas sin sufrir efectos de fatiga." Dijo Kimera recordando su batalla anterior.

"Wow, súper genial." Dijeron ambas porristas.

"Wow, súper anticuado." Dijo Knuckels con un gruñido.

"_Si Sonic piensa que superara a Tails quitándose los brazaletes, está muy equivocado."_ Dijo Gedo Mazu mentalmente.

Dark Sonic lentamente se quitó los brazaletes, que cayeron al suelo haciendo un tintineo, y tras frotarse un poco las muñecas, empezó a hacer su jugada. Desapareciendo en el aire, Deka-Tails quedo un poco fascinado, pero fue por breve momento, ya que Dark Sonic lo mando a volar al aire de una patada.

"¡Fue demasiado rápido!" Gritaron impactados.

Deka-Tails trato de mantenerse en el aire, pero Dark Sonic le propino un puñetazo en el rostro, seguida de una patada en el vientre, para luego seguir con un codazo en la espalda. Dark Sonic continúo con un puñetazo en la quijada, para luego aparecer girando a toda velocidad encima de Deka-Tails y propinarle una patada para bajarlo hasta el suelo.

"No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo." Dijo Narcissus mentalmente.

"Primera vez que veo a Tails sufriendo muchos golpes por parte de su hermano." Dijo Bay Leaf mentalmente.

"Su velocidad supera a lo que he visto hasta ahora." Dijo Knuckels en su mente.

Deka-Tails bajaba al suelo rápidamente, pero antes que tocara el suelo, fue frenado de un rodillazo al cuerpo por parte de su hermano, que después lo lanzo de una patada contra el muro, pero antes de estrellarse, Dark Sonic lo lanzo por los aires de un puñetazo, para luego volver a bajarlo con un mandoble en su espalda, haciendo un fuerte choque contra el suelo.

"Sonic se ha quitado los brazaletes, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ha mandado a su hermano a besar el suelo con un dolor inimaginable." Relato Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Ni siquiera el mobiano más fuerte, es capaz de resistir tales golpes poderosos que le ha propinado Sonic a su hermano." Afirmo Decoe.

…

"¡LO LOGRO, MI SONIKKU LO LOGRO!" Grito Amy saltando de alegría.

"Ese es mi hermano." Afirmo Manic.

"No lo hizo nada mal." Dijo Silver.

…

"Eso si debió dolerle." Dijo Rouge.

"¡SONIC, SONIC, RA RA RA!" Gritaron sus porristas.

…

Sin embargo, todo fue contrarrestado, al ver que Deka-Tails salió del hueco donde fue mandado, aterrizando de pies al suelo, mostrando el daño que le había causado Dark Sonic, varias heridas y moretones en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, no mostro ningún signo de dolor, simplemente movió las partes de su cuerpo, tronando varios de los huesos de su cuerpo, y luego miro a Dark Sonic en el cielo. Después se rio, poniendo los brazos y las piernas bien separadas, hizo aparecer 3 brazaletes, 1 en su muñeca izquierda, y 2 en sus pantorrillas.

"¿No me digan que…?" Preguntaba Silver perplejo.

"Gaia siempre quiere poner precauciones para cuando comenzamos una pelea." Dijo Gedo Mazu con una sonrisa.

"Así que mi hermano también pelea con limitaciones." Dijo Kimera al ver lo que hizo.

Deka-Tails se quitó los brazaletes, y comenzó a girarlos con el dedo índice como si fueran aros. Mientras, se podía ver una sonrisa.

"Los brazaletes que uso son muy diferentes a los tuyos en cierto sentido." Dijo Deka-Tails, mientras los lanzo contra Dark Sonic.

Sin embargo ninguno de los brazaletes pudo dar en el blanco, solamente pasaron a los lados del erizo oscuro, ignorando que los brazaletes se desplomaban al suelo, donde estaba el público. Lo que paso después fue irreal, al impactarse al suelo causaron un fuerte estruendo, levantando una gran cortina de humo. Todo el mundo quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo que ocurrió, varios de sus compañeros quedaron con la mandíbula caída al suelo, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

"_Pero siempre se pasa esa loba con sus precauciones."_ Dijo mentalmente Gedo Mazu.

"Es increíble, y yo que pensaba que solo su armadura era pesada." Dijo Bones, que con ayuda de Block subió su quijada para sacarle la expresión de impresionado.

Tras lanzarle los brazaletes, Deka-Tails desapareció como por arte de magia, apareciendo frente a Dark Sonic golpeándolo en el rostro con un puñetazo. Dark Sonic respondió agarrándole la muñeca, y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que lo lanzo lejos de él, pero Deka-Tails pudo frenar en el aire, solo para encontrar a Dark Sonic acribillándolo con una lluvia de puñetazos.

Deka-Tails finalmente reacciono agarrando ambas manos de su hermano, y por instinto le dio un cabezazo en la frente, haciendo que se alejara adolorido. Deka Tails decidió lanzarse contra Dark Sonic con una lluvia de puñetazos, pero Dark Sonic supo reaccionar interceptando y contratacando a la misma velocidad.

"La pelea ahora se libra en el aire, ¿Pero cuantos golpes se están dando hasta el momento?" Preguntaba Decoe tan sorprendido que estaba parándose de su asiento.

"Los drones cámara no son capaces de respondérnoslo, su velocidad supera su capacidad de grabación." Bocoe dijo por el micrófono mientras miraba las imágenes dada por sus drones.

La lluvia de golpes parecía interminable, pero fue una patada de Deka-Tails lo que provoco que Dark Sonic retrocediera, aprovechando la oportunidad Deka-Tails giro como un trompo para propinarle una seguidilla de puñetazos giratorios al rostro, finalizando con un mandoble para mandarlo contra el techo del estadio. Dark Sonic se incorporó rápida pero dolorosamente. Sin embargo, tuvo que esquivar un Caos Blast que se impactó contra el techo, provocando que varios fragmentos cayeran al suelo.

"¡LLUVIA DE ROCAS, CUIDADOOO!" Grito Charmy esquivando una de ellas.

Instintivamente, todo el grupo comenzó a esquivar los fragmentos que caían como una lluvia de granizo.

"¡AY MI PIEEE!" Grito Vector por una roca que cayó en su zapato.

"¡Je je je, AYAYAYAYAY!" Grito Knuckels, como un gran pedazo cayó sobre su cabeza dolorosamente.

...

"Tails ha atacado de manera feroz, no se anda con bromas respecto a derrotar a su hermano." Relato Bocoe por el micrófono.

Como Dark Sonic subió a los cielos, Deka-Tails le lanzo una ráfaga de Caos Spears, pero las contrarresto con su propio ataque, ocasionando varias explosiones en los cielos, acompañado por varios rayos de la tormenta. En un segundo, Dark Sonic consiguió llegar hacia Deka-Tails, lanzándolo lejos con un puñetazo a la quijada. Deka Tails freno en el aire, y se puso en posición, poniendo su mano izquierda hacia atrás Dark Sonic supo lo que iba a hacer, e hizo exactamente lo mismo.

"¡CAOS BLAST!" Gritaron al unísono, lanzando sus ataques al mismo tiempo.

El impacto fue iluminador, las energías competían por quien desviaría a la otra en su camino a la destrucción. Tanto Dark Sonic como Deka-Tails mantenían sus poderes al margen, sin dar signos de cansancio, pero sucedió por poco tiempo, ya que ambas energías se autodestruyeron ante la presión de sus poderes. En un instante, ambos peleadores se recibieron con un rodillazo, chocándose entre sí, después se lanzaron un puñetazo, terminando de la misma manera, y así sucesivamente.

"La pelea se está saliendo de control, ninguno quiere rendirse ante su rival." Relato Bokkun.

"Parece como si quisieran que esta pelea durara para siempre… como el ajedrez." Afirmo Decoe.

"¡NOOO, EL AJEDREZ NOOOOO!" Grito Bocoe asustado.

La lucha continua hasta tal punto en donde un error sería fatal, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Hasta que al fin ocurrió, Dark Sonic intento contrarrestar el puñetazo de Deka-Tails, pero este lo engaño bajando su cuerpo, y propinarle una patada giratoria en las costillas, fisurando una de ellas. Dark Sonic hizo un leve gruñido de dolor, mientras recibió una serie de golpe de Deka-Tails, finalizando con un mandoble en la espalda para bajarlo al suelo. Sin embargo, antes de caer Dark Sonic lanzo un último Caos Blast impactándose al 100% contra el cuerpo de Deka-Tails gritando de dolor.

Tanto Dark Sonic como Deka-Tails caían al suelo rápidamente hasta que lo último que se vio de ellos fueron sus cuerpos desapareciendo por una leve cortina de humo ante el impacto. La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, pero el público solo se enfocó en lo que ocurría en esta batalla larga y decisiva.

"La lluvia es cada vez más irritante para mis sistemas Decoe." Dijo Bocoe mientras cubría su cabeza con sus manos lo mejor que pudo.

"No te preocupes Bocoe, Creo que la pelea que estamos viendo hará que ignores completamente el agua." Contrarresto Decoe con varias gotas de agua corriendo en su rostro de acero.

…

"Esta pelea ha quedado en un punto muerto." Dijo Bay Leaf intrigado a que el humo desapareciera.

"Si no terminan lo antes posible, harán que me dé un dolor de cabeza por la presión en la sangre." Dijo Espio impaciente.

"No digas eso, que yo ya tengo un dolor de cabeza por la roca que se me cayó encima." Dijo Knuckels sentado en el suelo mientras las porristas del equipo Sonic lo atendían, "¿Pero de dónde sacaron ese kit de medicina? Que yo sepa ninguna es doctora."

"Siempre debes estar preparada ante cualquier situación." Dijo María con una sonrisa.

"Además, durante las guerras metarex tuve que atender las heridas de algunos de mis compañeros, un simple chichón es fácil de curar para mí." Dijo Molly mientras que puso un algodón con alcohol en la herida sangrante de Knuckels, provocándole un grito infantil y doloroso.

…

El polvo lentamente se disipaba, y ambas figuras aparecieron de pie, respirando pesadamente, sintiendo como la lluvia empapaba sus pelajes. Sin embargo, se dibujaron una sonrisa en ambos rostros, viviendo una de las mejores peleas de sus vidas.

"Ambos hemos dado… nuestra mejor capacidad." Dijo Dark Sonic entre sus respiraciones.

"Y eso de que estamos… con nuestros poderes… al máximo." Decía Deka-Tails entre respiraciones, "Pero… creo que… legaste a tu limite." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Dark Sonic arqueo una ceja, y de pronto algo le sucedió, su nivel de fatiga se duplico haciendo que se arrodillara en el suelo, mientras que lentamente perdía su modo Dark.

"Mis brazaletes y armadura limitaban tanto fuerza, velocidad, pero sobre todo poder, aunque te quitaras tus brazaletes, los míos eran mucho más diferentes a los tuyos en cantidad y propósito." Explicaba Deka-Tails, "No te pongas mal, has mostrado tu ultimo as, y probaste todas tus habilidades ante mí, ya puedes resignarte, y tirar la toalla."

"Me… conoces tan bien… para saber que… yo no me rindo." Decía Sonic mostrándole una pícara sonrisa.

"Pues en ese caso tendré que dejarte Knock-out, pero alégrate, ¡Porque voy a hacerlo de la mejor manera que ni tú te hubieses imaginado!" Decía cruzando sus brazos juntos haciendo una pose final de triunfo.

"Yo… no lo… ¡CREOO!" Grito Sonic pegando un salto al aire, para realizar su famoso Spin dash con la poca energía que le quedaba.

Deka-Tails logro esquivarlo saltando hacia atrás, y al apoyarse pego un salto al aire regresando a su forma original.

"¡ASI ES COMO SE HACE UN VERDADERO SPIN DAASHHH!" Grito Tails girando como una gran rueda de auto a máxima velocidad, lanzándose contra el spin dash de su hermano.

"¡AMBOS ESTAN UTILIZANDO UN MISMO SPIN DASH, PERO QUIEN SERA EL DERROTADO ANTE TAL TECNICA!" Grito Bokkun por el micrófono.

"Apuesto a que será Tails." Afirmo Decoe.

En una fracción de segundo, ambos spin dash chocaron entre sí, como si su impacto ocasionara un destello final, mientras un rayo caía del cielo, Sonic se desplomo al suelo boca abajo, adolorido y cansado, mientras que el spin dash de Tails desapareció en un instante apareciendo un zorro de dos colas pisando la plataforma como si nada.

"Increíble Decoe, has vuelto a acertar." Dijo Bocoe asombrado y con gotas de lluvia en su cabeza.

"Mi Spin dash es superior al tuyo, incluso al llegar a mi nivel de fatiga…" Explico Tails acercándose a Sonic, y al llegar se arrodillo para que lo pudiera escuchar, "Cuando genere mi spin dash, me había envuelto en una barrera de viento a máxima velocidad para disminuir tu daño al impactarse conmigo, mientras la barrera recibió el daño te volviste más lento, entonces aproveche la oportunidad y deshice mi barrera para mandarte al suelo, creo que lo llamare Spin dash Sónico."

"Tails nos ha mostrado que puede ser capaz de controlar el viento." Dijo Decoe asombrado.

"¿Es que acaso no se acabaran las sorpresas en esta pelea?" Preguntaba Bocoe igual de fascinado.

"Lo diré una vez más, tira la toalla, y te prometo que tendré piedad." Dijo levantando a Sonic de la cabeza para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Su respuesta fue un simple escupitajo de sangre en el rostro, seguido de una risita por parte de su vanagloriado hermano. Tails se limpió la sangre del rostro con su guante, y decidió poner fin a todo esto.

"¡Entonces sufre con este ultimo broche de oro!" Dijo Tails levantando a Sonic por los cielos, mientras que con el uso de sus colas, se impulsó para poder agarrarlo boca abajo mientras ascendían al cielo.

En un breve instante, Tails tenía a su hermano en una llave final que todos conocían demasiado bien, hasta su primo Merrick quedo con la boca abierta.

"¡ESPEREN ESA ES MI TECNICA!" Grito al ver que le estaba aplicando el fox master.

"Es mejor que tu técnica Merrick, reconozco que se parece mucho al fox master, pero le agregue una mejora que hice a mi manera, una llave triangulo…" dijo mientras uso sus piernas para aprisionar la cabeza de Sonic en una llave, "¡CONVIRTIENDOLO EN EL FOX MASTER DEFINITIVO!" Grito ante tal mejora mientras seguían subiendo hasta el cielo.

"Lo veo y no lo puedo creer Decoe, ¿Ese movimiento mejora el fox master en qué sentido?" Preguntaba Bocoe impactado.

"Facilísimo, modifica la forma de captura del rival."

"¿Forma de captura?" Preguntaba confundido.

"Exactamente." Dijo Bay Leaf mientras hizo aparecer una vara de sus manos, y Narcissus trajo un pizarrón con el boceto de ambos movimientos ya dibujados, "Con el Fox master, el cuello el abdomen, y la zona posterior quedan neutralizadas, pero desgraciadamente la cabeza no, en cambio el fox master definitivo que implementa Tails corrige el defecto aplicándole la llave de triangulo." Explicaba indicándole con la vara los bocetos de los dibujos.

"Es imposible de creer, pensaba que mi fox master era perfecto, pero mi primo logro mejorarlo aún más." Dijo Merrick aun con la boca abierta.

"Contradigo tu opinión Merrick, ya que el fox master tuyo nunca fue perfecto, ya que con un poco de suerte y mucha fuerza, el rival consigue sacar la cabeza del fox master y liberarse sin ningún problema." Explico Dark Oak analizándolo detenidamente.

"Dark Oak tiene toda la razón, es poderoso pero siempre ha tenido errores, he escuchado que muchos conocieron esa falla y trataron de pulirla para volverlo más efectivo." Dijo Vector recordando vagamente.

"¿Pero cómo fue que tuvo éxito contra Hermes entonces?" Preguntaba Fiona dudando.

"La respuesta es bastante sencilla, Hermes no conocía la falla de dicha técnica, de hecho Merrick no se la ha aplicado a alguien que conociera esa falla critica." Dijo Espio con expresión seria.

"Chicos, me parece que tendremos que reconocer a Tails como el nuevo guardián de Mobius, ha hecho lo que ningún otro guerrillero ha conseguido hacer, pulir defectos, mejorar movimientos poderosos, perfeccionar tanto el spin dash como el fox master, y el único en vencer a Sonic." Explicaba Bunny.

"Afirmación: Así es, y nadie conoce el terrible daño que puede ocasionar con esas mejoras, solo nos resta esperar y ver lo que sucede." Dijo omega.

"Miren eso, ambos están a punto de descender, y la altitud que han alcanzado magnificara el daño en un 120%" Afirmo Bay Leaf.

"Esto va a ser pero muy malo, no tal vez aterrador." Dijo Narcissus.

El descenso era a máxima velocidad, y podían oírse los gritos de ambos cayendo al suelo.

"¡ESTA PELEA TERMINA CON MI VICTORIA SONIC, FOX MASTER…! ¡DEFINITIVOOO!" Grito Tails como el impacto poderoso, era tan poderoso que las baldosas se zafaron de su lugar, ocasionando que al descender cayeran en su lugar con un ruido ensordecedor.

Lo último que pudieron ver fue un erizo de azul cobalto dando un fuerte grito de dolor infernal, todo ocurría en cámara lenta, el cuerpo de Sonic había sido liberado del agarre de Tails, y cayo lentamente, hasta estampar su rostro contra el suelo. Los miembros de su equipo se acercaron a la orilla para ver su compañero mal herido.

"¡SONIKKU!" Grito Amy con lágrimas en sus ojos mezcladas con las gotas que caían del cielo.

Tails se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano, y lo puso boca arriba empujándolo con su pie.

"Eres necio Sonic, te pedí que te rindieras para evitar este dolor infernal." Dijo Tails, mientras se dio media vuelta para regresar con su equipo.

"Sonic ha caído, iniciare el conteo, 1… 2…" Comenzaba a contar Bokkun mientras aterrizaba en el suelo mojado.

"Eso fue… (3) Asombroso amo Lion." Dijo Byako con la quijada hacia abajo.

"Si, Tails supero todas mis (4) expectativas, gracias a sus maestros." Dijo Lion cerrando los ojos pensativamente.

…

"Parece que esta larga batalla ha terminado." Dijo Fiona tristemente.

"Exactamente, termino (5) en aproximadamente 1 hora." Dijo Omega analizando el cronometro de su muñeca metálica.

"Tantos movimientos, poderes, técnicas, parece como si (6) hubiese durado más de una hora." Dijo Vector sorprendido.

"Esta batalla (7) quedara grabada en nuestra memoria." Dijo Merrick bajando la cabeza.

"Oigan, miren…" Indico Knuckels.

Bokkun había llegado a 8, y parecía que veían una ilusión, como lentamente se levantó del suelo, con los brazos caídos, y la cabeza hacia abajo.

"¡SONIKKU!" Gritaba Amy saltando hacia la plataforma para poder atenderlo, "Sonikku, ya has dado lo mejor que podías, debes…" Amy se detuvo ante lo que vio.

El rostro de Sonic no mostraba ninguna emoción, su mirada estaba completamente perdida, el brillo de sus ojos verdes desapareció por completo.

"Increíble, la razón por la que se levantó no fue por voluntad propia, sino por su inquebrantable espíritu de jamás rendirse, un rasgo único en un guerrillero de la libertad, demostrando que aunque este inconsciente, seguirá peleando hasta su muerte." Dijo Gedo Mazu mentalmente, mientras abrió un poco la boca en la impresión.

Tails miro el cuerpo de su hermano, el gran héroe de mobius, estando inconsciente, se reusaba a aceptar la derrota. Caminando de regreso a su hermano, llego para mirarlo detenidamente, y lo que vio era inconcebible, Sonic estaba dando una ligera sonrisa, cálida, de un guerrero sin igual.

"Bokkun…" Llamo al robot purpura, "Sonic ya no puede pelear más, aunque se haya levantado su mente esta en blanco, no reaccionara ni siquiera en luchar." Explico Tails brevemente.

Bokkun lo miro, después a Sonic, y luego a sus compañeros, quienes tras una breve discusión ante un papel que recibieron del comité, ambos asintieron tristemente con la cabeza.

"si, bueno… tras la explicación de Tails, y con la afirmación de mis compañeros, Sonic ya no puede pelear más, por lo tanto la victoria es de Tails… del equipo Delta, convirtiendo al equipo Delta en uno de los 4 finalistas de este torneo." Anuncio Bokkun por el micrófono.

El público quedaba aun en silencio ante lo que vieron, y mientras la pantalla ennegrecía la imagen de Sonic, mostro el texto que afirmaba la victoria del equipo Delta. Sin embargo, comenzaron a aplaudir ante lo que paso después, incluso la lluvia había parado, y las nueves se alejaban. Tails había cargado a Sonic en su hombro derecho, mientras que Amy lo cargo del hombro izquierdo, y lentamente lo llevaban a la enfermería. El público coreaba ahora no solo la victoria del equipo Delta, sino el acto caritativo de su capitán ante su hermano caído.

"Muy bien Tails, ese es el rasgo principal en un guardián de Mobius, ser dedicado y respetar tanto a los que te derrotan, como a los que tú mismo derrotas, pero demostraran ser dignos de enfrentarse nuevamente en algún tiempo." Dijo Gedo Mazu mentalmente, mientras se veía una sonrisa.

"Bien, ya hemos ganado, ahora hay que descansar para la semifinal." Dijo Bones con una sonrisa, "Debo decir que no estuvimos nada mal."

"Bones, que yo recuerde tú estabas temblando como una niñita a que te enfrentaras con Silver y/o Sonic en estas peleas." Dijo Kronos.

"Quieres callarte, yo solamente estaba actuando, eso fue todo." Grito el zorro con el rostro rojo.

…

"Fue una batalla impresionante." Dijo Metamorph.

"Finalmente Tails ha conseguido derrotar a su sombra." Dijo Biomorpho.

"Si… pero dentro de poco tiempo va a tener que afrontar otra prueba." Dijo Sliat detenidamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntaba Metamorph confundido.

"No importa, Sefirot…" Llamo a su compañero, una figura más grande que los otros miembros de su equipo se acercó a Sliat dando fuertes y ruidosos pasos, "¿Estás preparado para pelear tu batalla?"

La gran figura Sefirot ni siquiera respondió, solo inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, para luego exhalar por su boca, por el ruido que hacía, llevaba una especie de casco, pero era imposible verlo por la capucha que lo cubría.

"Creo que lo tomare como un sí." Dijo captando la atención en Sonic, mientras se le dibujaba una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, _"Prepárate Sonic, porque dentro de poco tiempo, tú y 3 de tus amigos van a estar 3 metros bajo tierra." _Dijo mentalmente.

La pelea del equipo Sonic contra el equipo Delta ha concluido, y el equipo Delta ha pasado a las semifinales, ¿Pero que les aguardara a nuestros amigos? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Kimera: ¿Muchachos no deberíamos estar viendo las otras peleas?

Bones: El equipo Dark es el tercer equipo en pelear, así que vamos a disfrutar la celebración de nuestra victoria.

Block: ¿De qué manera?

Kronos: Cosmo y nuestros nuevos amigos han preparado una fiesta para nosotros, y la disfrutaremos a lo grande.

En el próximo capítulo: fiesta de aguas termales.

Tails: Espero que traigan todos trajes de baño, y eso te incluye a ti Block.

Block: Tails, te sangre la nariz, ¿Te está excitando las curvas de tu novia?

Tails ¡DEJAME EN PAAAZ! (Con la cara más roja que Knuckels)

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	86. Capitulo 86: Fiesta de aguas termales

Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que publique un nuevo capítulo, pero he regresado tras recuperar mi CPU que no andaba muy bien, y lo compensare con algo que me ha tomado poco tiempo, pero es algo para volver a empezar, y a mi estilo, con un poco de ecchi una vez mas. Disfrútenlo.

…

Buenos días, aquí esta Merrick con un repaso que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior, La batalla final entre Tails y Sonic ha sido, como decirlo sobrehumana, luchando usando sus formas oscuras, dando cientos de ataques mortales, y técnicas de Caos, al final fue Tails quien derroto a Sonic usando un movimiento tanto imitado como mejorado, el Fox Master definitivo. Aunque Sonic consiguió levantarse, solo fue su voluntad de seguir luchando lo que lo alzo del suelo, Al ver lo que ocurrió, la victoria final la tiene el equipo Delta quien consigue pasar a la semifinal. Sin embargo, varias cosas están a punto de suceder, un ser de otro mobius que tuvo una charla con un humano conocido como Dr. Shock, y Sliat afirmándoles a sus miembros que 4 guerrilleros van a morir con Sonic en su punto de mira, ¿Qué pasara a partir de este momento? Porque pierdo el tiempo preguntándomelo, mejor averigüémoslo.

Capitulo 86: Fiesta de aguas termales.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Pregunto Bones impactado.

"Yo apenas me doy cuenta de este sitio." Dijo Kronos igual de asombrado.

"¿Y por qué el agua está humeando tanto?" Pregunto Kimera dudoso.

"Creo que los llaman aguas termales." Dijo Narcissus.

"Nunca vi algo como eso en mi vida." Afirmo Bay Leaf.

"Es la primera vez que veo algo así." Concordó Ana.

El gran lago caliente había tenido algunas remodelaciones, varias cabinas para poder desvestirse, una gran mesa llena de alimentos, al lado estaba un refrigerador guardando varias bebidas, rodeando al lago varias rocas salidas de la tierra, varias decoraciones adornaban los árboles, varias canastas para dejar las ropas con una clase de perchero estilo francés para colgar prendas.

"¿No me digas que lo hiciste tu sola Cosmo?" Pregunto Tails dudoso de que algo así lo hiciera una petali como ella.

"De hecho recibí ayuda." Dijo Cosmo cortésmente.

"¿Quién? Estas rocas no se pudieron levantar solas." Dijo Knuckels observando la decoración.

"Ve con tus ojos no con tus manos, esas rocas se caen fácilmente." Dijo una voz salida de entre los árboles.

Al mirar de donde provenía la voz, se sorprendieron a ver a sus antiguos rivales aparecer, no con sus atuendos comunes, sino con trajes de baño puestos, llevando una canasta de muchas toallas para poder secarse.

"Kendo, Bay, Miniom, Natasha…" Empezaba a nombrarlos Kimera.

"También están Lilith, Iceglow, Serphot, casi todos los que pelearon contra nosotros." Termino Bones.

"¿Pero qué diablos están haciendo ustedes aquí?" Preguntaba Block asumiendo que querían venganza.

"Nosotros fuimos quienes ayudaron a la novia de Tails a decorar el lugar." Respondió Ulon.

"Y como recompensa nos dejara tomar este baño para sí saber lo agradable que están." Agrego Bay.

"Si, pero yo no me baño a menos que no me den mi botella de alcohol." Dijo Kendo haciendo un hipo al final.

"Kendo, es malo para tu salud tomar y bañarte en aguas calientes." Dijo Gaia pareciendo un poco preocupada.

"Tranquila, siempre se lo digo, pero nunca me hace caso." Dijo Bay con los brazos cruzados en su cabeza, pero su sonrisa cambio a una expresión tanto dolorosa, como graciosa, cuando Kendo fue detrás de él, y le retorció ambas orejas con sus puños.

"Te acabas de ganar una retorcida de orejas, pero muy fuerte." Dijo Kendo aplicándole su tortura.

"Nosotros hicimos nuestra parte del trato, ahora deberán cumplir su palabra." Dijo Serphot.

"Estas ansioso por zambullirte en el agua hirviendo." Dijo Desko un poco sorprendido por la impaciencia de su compañero.

"Nooo, pero lugares como este solo significa una cosa…" Decía mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, cerrando los puños fuertemente, "¡QUE VAN A HABER MUJERES EN TRAJES DE BAÑO!" Grito fuertemente.

Sin embargo, su felicidad cambio al dolor al sentir tres fuertes golpes en su cabeza por parte de Amy, Rouge y Natasha, tendiéndolo al suelo con 3 chichones grandes.

"¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE TERCERA!" Dijeron las tres mostrando sus puños bien apretados.

…

En el estadio las ultimas peleas estaban a punto de empezar, mientras el equipo Veneno se retiraba del lugar tras completar sus combates con una victoria de 3-2, Bokkun fue al centro del estadio.

"La segunda pelea termino con el equipo veneno derrotando a su rival rápidamente, nuestra siguiente pelea se aproxima, el equipo Dark vs el equipo Hibrido, pero antes tomemos un receso de 10 minutos para poder aligerar la tensión en el sitio." Relataba Bokkun mientras volaba de lado a lado.

"Dos peleas han terminado, solo faltan otras 2, y tendremos a los 4 finalistas." Dijo Decoe.

"Efectivamente Decoe, y luego nos trasladaremos a un segundo estadio para presenciar las peleas finales, donde tendremos un ambiente mucho más desafiante y tenso para todos nosotros."

"¿Que porcentajes muestran a los siguientes equipos a enfrentarse?" Preguntaba Bokkun.

"En el historial del torneo, el equipo Hibrido ha obtenido una puntuación perfecta de 3-0 en cada pelea que tuvieron, parece que al equipo Dark no la va a tener muy fácil que digamos" Observaba Decoe la grilla de peleas anteriores.

"Además las apuestas están asombrosas, el 20% de los que están en este torneo aposto al equipo Hibrido la victoria en este torneo, mientras que el equipo Dark tiene el 3% de las apuestas, creo que su popularidad aún sigue en el suelo." Dijo Bocoe.

…

"Aun no logro entenderlo, ¿Por qué nadie ha venido a ver nuestra pelea?" Preguntaba Merrick enojado por las acciones de sus amigos mientras esperaba junto a sus compañeros el receso de los 10 minutos en las sombras de la entrada.

"Respuesta: Cosmo preparo algo especial para sus amigos, celebraran la victoria del equipo Delta, ya que pasaron a la semifinal arduamente." Dijo omega.

"Celebraremos con ellos luego de derrotar a nuestro siguiente rival, así de fácil." Dijo Vector con una sonrisa.

"Si, pero cuando esto termine, ya habrán terminado y no podremos disfrutarlo con nuestro nivel alto de fatiga y estrés." Dijo Espio cerrando los ojos pensativamente."

"Agh, Espio tu sí que sabes cómo animar a un equipo." Dijo Vector malhumorado por su comentario.

"Suficiente, enfóquense en lo que está a punto de pasar, recuerden, ganar a nuestros rivales para así pasar a la semifinal." Dijo Dark Oak sin perder de vista el resplandor de la entrada al estadio.

"¡El receso de los 10 minutos ha terminado, que pasen ambos equipos para comenzar la pelea!" Anuncio Bokkun por el micrófono.

Caminado tranquilamente, ambos equipos salían de las sombras. El equipo hibrido estaba constituido de 5 miembros más 1 sustituto que no estaba entre ellos. Un enorme minotauro marrón oscuro que llevaba un hacha en su espalda más unas rodilleras de protección, llevando un anillo en su nariz. El siguiente era un naga de color verde oscuro, llevaba el mango de una espada, pero sin una hoja en ella, el tercero era una especie de hombre lobo color gris, llevaba un pantalón verde rasgado, sus ojos estaban inyectados de color rojo sangre, llevaba unos grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos con unas cadenas sin completar. El cuarto era una mujer chacal, vestida con armadura egipcia con armas egipcias blandiendo en su espalda. El último, el capitán, era muy uniforme, tenía el cuerpo de un dragón pero con rasgos humanos en él, tenía un hacha de un filo en su espalda, y una parte de armadura protegiendo sus piernas y brazos fuertes.

"Ambos equipos acaban de llegar, prepárense para la primera pelea." Dijo Bokkun por el micrófono.

…

"Me siento raro estando así." Dijo Kronos mientras aparecía sin sus ropas, su pelaje gris brillaba ante la luz del sol que irradiaba el lugar, por no mencionar que mostraba una excelente condición física.

"Eso es porque te adaptaste a usar esas prendas." Dijo Knuckels, sin sus zapatillas y guantes, "Los mobianos hombre tenemos ventaja de tener pelo, así no necesitamos usar trajes de baño como los humanos."

"Mientras que las mujeres usan bikinis para poder cubrirse brevemente sus cuerpos." Dijo Bones mirando en el vestidor rectangular.

"Si, algo un poco más bueno para nosotros." Dijo Serphot tratando de acercarse en el vestidor.

"Ni se te ocurra, atrevido de tercera, te estoy vigilando." Dijo Kimera apareciendo frente a él amenazándolo con su puño derecho que emanaba un resplandor purpura.

"Por eso digo que mejor me quedo donde estoy." Dijo Serphot alejándose regresando a su posición actual.

"Ustedes tienen más ventaja, miren lo que tengo que usar." Dijo Block que al fijarse en su traje de baño, se trataba de unos calzoncillos de natación.

"Te ves muy bien, mostrando muchos músculos." Dijo Miniom conteniendo una carcajada.

"¿Por qué no te pusiste un traje de baño normal?" Pregunto curioso Kimera.

"Porque ciertas personas se olvidaron de comprar uno más." Dijo Block mirando a Bay y a Kendo.

"Lo siento, me embriague bastante, y por accidente agarre ese, tú debes entenderme, JAJAJAJAJAAA!" Dijo dando una de sus exageradas carcajadas de borracho.

"Muchachos el espectáculo va a empezar." Dijo Manic viendo que las chicas terminaban de cambiarse.

"¿Por qué las bestias tienen que ser tan lujuriosas?" Pregunto Bay Leaf sin su armadura revelando su forma de sedriano de pelo verde oscuro y piel marrón claro.

"Es lo que se llama naturaleza de bestias, no podemos competir contra eso." Dijo Narcissus revelando su cuerpo sin armadura, un sedriano grande de pelo purpura claro, con piel azul claro.

"A ver muchachos, Gaia me ordeno que todos los hombres deben meterse primero, y eso incluye a los sedrianos." Ordeno Gedo Mazu.

"¿Qué, porque no salen y se meten ellas primero?" Pregunto Bones de mala gana.

"Porque se van a quedar como unos zombis mirando sus cuerpos, y no estamos para eso, estamos para celebrar la victoria del equipo Delta." Respondió con una sonrisa.

"No, nosotros estamos en contra de lo que pides, y además…. ¡OIGAN!" Grito de golpe al sentir que ambos sedrianos lo agarraron de manos y pies, "¡BAJENME, PERO QUE LES PASA, SUELTENME!" Grita frenéticamente.

"No queras hacer enojar a Gedo…" Empezaba Bay Leaf.

"Mucho menos a una loba decrepita como Gaia." Termino Narcissus.

"¡NO, ESPEREN TENEMOS QUE ZAMBULLIRNOS TRANQUILAMENTE, SI ME LANZAN ME VOY A HERVIR!" Grito tratando de evitar un dolor inaguantable.

"Ya estas caliente por ver niñas con poca ropa…" Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Ahora vamos a calentar tu cuerpo." Termino Narcissus.

En un movimiento, lanzaron a Bones hacia el agua hirviente, salpicando a varios a su alrededor. En no menos de 3 segundos, Bones salió del agua con la cara completamente roja por el agua.

"¡QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMAAAA!" Grito frenéticamente.

"¿Alguien quiere sentir lo mismo que su amigo?" Pregunto Gedo observando al grupo.

El grupo negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, para luego ir lenta y cuidadosamente a las aguas termales. Mientras sus pies se hundían en el agua humeante, rápidamente comenzaron a adaptarse para luego zambullirse más y más, hasta que sus cabezas eran visibles. Tails estaba a punto de hacerlo, hasta que se percató de algo.

"¿Dónde está Sonic?" Pregunto para sí mismo.

Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver a Sonic, aún estaba adolorido por la batalla que tuvo con su hermano, con varias heridas al descubierto.

"Vamos Sonic, parece que nuestros amigos se están relajando." Dijo Tails a su hermano.

"Vamos, me suena a manada, yo no voy a esas aguas, y menos si están calientes, prefiero esperarlos aquí." Dijo con una sonrisa segura, mientras se agarraba un poco el estómago por el dolor.

"Bien, como quieras, pero luego no te vayas a quejar de que Amy te lance hacia acá con su martillo." Bromeo Tails mientras iba hacia las aguas.

"Amenazarme con su… pensándolo bien me voy a arriesgar." Dijo Sonic con un leve temblor ante la idea, tras terminar de sacarse los guantes y sus zapatillas, caminaba lentamente hacia las aguas termales.

Al llegar, Sonic levanto su pie para bajarlo hacia sus aguas, cuando toco el agua con su pulgar, se estremeció un poco ante el calor, pero lentamente se metía en el agua caliente, primero sus 2 píes, luego se agacho lentamente para sentarse, dándose cuenta de que escogió un lugar con poca profundidad, finalmente se hundió completamente, relajándose ante la sensación que le daba el agua, una sensación agradable y muy relajante.

"Bien Gaia, ya todos se metieron al agua, pueden salir." Dijo Gedo lanzándose el mismo al agua de un salto.

Inmediatamente, las puertas de las cabinas se abrieron, revelando sus cuerpos. Rouge llevaba un traje de baño negro de un solo complemento, Sonia, Blaze, Amy y Sally, llevaban bikinis de dos piezas, cada uno de diferente color y decoración, rojo con flores blancas, azul claro, amarrillo con notas musicales escritas, Galaxina llevaba un traje de una pieza color azul profundo, pero no tan revelador como el de Rouge, cubriendo su vientre al no estar acostumbrada a esto, Gaia llevaba uno de dos piezas color blanco decorado con triángulos negros, excepto que la parte de arriba estaba enganchada únicamente a su espalda y no a sus hombros, el de Lilith y Natasha eran de una pieza, el de Lilith era una mezcla de tonos marrón, conectado a sus hombros, pero dejaba al descubierto su vientre y su escote en forma de V, y el de Lilith era blanco con flores celestes, cubría todo su cuerpo, pero dejaba al descubierto varias partes de su cuerpo expuestas por los costados. Maria y Molly, aparecieron con bikinis de dos piezas de colores celeste y anaranjado, pero a diferencia de las demás chicas que lo usaban, cubrían gran parte de sus cuerpos, Ana fue la siguiente en salir, mostrando un bikini de una pieza color verde oscuro bastante revelador, cubría la pelvis y la parte frontal de sus pechos que eran una sana copa C, conectado alrededor de su cuello.

"Vamos Cosmo, sal de ahí de una vez." Pidió Ana a su yo pasado.

"¿Pero, y si Tails me ve así?" Preguntaba con un tono de preocupación.

"Dah, es para eso un traje de baño, ahora sal que ya están entrando al agua." Ordeno nuevamente golpeando el pie con el suelo impaciente.

"Aun no entiendo que puedas usar ese traje, y sin quejarte." Dijo muy perpleja al traje de baño que usaba.

"Es fácil acostumbrarte si has bailado muchas veces en un bar así." Respondió con una sonrisa.

"¡ERES UNA B…!" Empezaba a gritar Cosmo perpleja, hasta que Ana, la silencio metiendo su mano en la cabina.

"Cierra la boca, para ganar dinero en mi mundo, tengo que hacer hasta lo indignante, así que menos quejas y sal de una vez." Dijo tomándole del brazo un poco molesta por lo que iba a decir a los 4 vientos, "Pero entre nosotras 2, aun no perdí mi virginidad."

"Qué es 'Virgini…' Ahh!" Grito al sentir el jalón de su yo futuro.

Tras un jalón fuerte, Cosmo apareció con un bikini de dos piezas de color verde, pero el bikini era un poco pequeño para su cuerpo, mostrando sus curvas delicadas bastante bien. Su parte superior cubría sus pechos, pero podía verse visible algo a los lados, mientras que su parte inferior se adaptó para que fuese casi una tanga.

"Dime la verdad, tu les pediste que compraras este para mí." Dijo con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

"Eres la novia de Tails, así que él debe verte tanto tu cara como tu cuerpo expuesto, vamos, el agua parece bastante agradable." Dijo Ana yendo hacia el grupo.

Las chicas lentamente se metieron al agua, adaptándose lentamente a la temperatura, y a la sensación que daba. Sonia noto algo raro en ella, estaba respirando y exhalando lentamente, y sin ninguna dificultad, su sistema respiratorio lentamente estaba curándose, ya no sentía las ganas de vomitar sangre, y se puso cómoda mientras disfrutaba su curación.

"Esta agua es muy extraña, relajante, pero me siento más sano." Dijo block mientras se movía un poco, haciendo que tronara varios de sus huesos que se estaban regenerando.

"Oye hermano, la cicatriz que te hizo Sonic se esfumo." Dijo Kimera sorprendida.

Tails no lo creía, pero Cosmo lo vio muy detenidamente, la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo se desvanecía lentamente, emanando un vapor blanco, al igual que su ojo derecho.

"Parece que eres casi el mismo Tails, salvo por el brazo." Dijo Silver en broma.

"Si, es un buen punto." Dijo Tails mirándose en el reflejo del agua.

"¡A ver… ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!" Grito Bones al sentir en sus pies algo resbaladizo en su pata derecha, haciendo que cayera encima de Ana, justo encima de su escote, metiéndola en el agua.

Todos se quedaron helados al ver eso, mientras que Ana lo miraba furiosamente debajo del agua, Bones temblaba como gelatina.

"Perdóname Ana, me resbale con una piedra y no pude sujetarme de nada, je, je, je." Dijo un poco ruborizado ante tal escena.

Mientras que en el estadio se oía a la multitud aclamando, se pudo oír una fuerte bofetada en los alrededores.

…

"Competidores, por favor decidan la manera en que pelearan." Pidió Bokkun a ambos capitanes.

"Pelearemos 1 a 1, quien gane 3 peleas será el ganador." Dijo el capitán del equipo hibrido.

"Bien, acepto tus términos." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Se ha decidido, pelea de 1 a 1, quien gane 3, pasara a la siguiente ronda." Afirmo Bokkun.

Mientras ambos capitanes regresaban a sus equipos, Merrick observo a cada uno de ellos, pero al mirar al hombre lobo, este le saco la lengua, más dándole una mirada desafiante. La pelea del equipo Dark está por comenzar, ¿Qué sucederá? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Tails: Los primeros en pelear son Merrick y ese perro llamado Nigth Wolf.

Block: Estoy seguro de que lo vencerá en menos de 5 minutos.

Silver, Claro, miren esas llaves que le está aplicando.

(Huesos rompiéndose)

Maria: Muchachos, no habrá hecho, lo que creo que habrá hecho, ¿Verdad?

En el próximo capítulo: Nigth Wolf, el zombi lobo.

Sonic: Creo que tenemos que fijarnos más en ese equipo hibrido.

…

Así concluye este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	87. Capitulo 87: Night Wolf, el zombi lobo

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Creo que es un tiempo record. Disfrútenlo.

…

Buenos días, aquí esta Block con un repaso que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior. Mientras el equipo Dark se preparaba para enfrentarse a su siguiente rival, sus compañeros se divierten haciendo unas fiestas en unas aguas termales. Aunque algunos poseían trajes de baño un poco vergonzosos como el mío, las chicas demostraron sus cuerpos esbeltos de una manera muy prometedora

Aunque Cosmo tenía sus dudas respecto a salir, y eran por buenas razones, es decir vamos, ¿Qué persona se equivoca en comprarle un traje de baño más pequeño que su cuerpo? Pero dejando de lado a ellos, la batalla está a punto de comenzar, ¿Qué sucederá? Pues vamos a averiguarlo.

…

Capítulo 87: Night Wolf, el zombi lobo.

En una dimensión distinta de humanos, un evento estaba ocurriendo en el planeta tierra. Orpheus estaba sentado en una gran roca, ubicado en una pequeña isla del mediterráneo, esperando pacientemente la llegada de sus súbditos animarium.

"Más les vale a esas bestias que tengan éxito." Dijo en un tono de impaciencia eterna.

Paso exactamente 2 minutos más, y 3 de sus soldados aparecieron, llevando cada uno dos portafolios en ambas manos.

"Así que pudieron regresar, ¿Tuvieron éxito?" Pregunto sin cambiar su expresión.

Sus soldados asintieron con la cabeza, dejando los portafolios al suelo justo frente a él, cada soldado introdujo la clave para poder abrirlos, revelando su contenido. Cientos de cartas de duelo de monstruos, cada una diferente a la anterior, pero en la parte superior detallaban algunas en especial. Recogiéndolas en sus manos, Orpheus dio una gran sonrisa.

"Puedo sentirlo, todas estas cartas emanan un enorme poder dentro de ellas." Dijo mientras veía como si un aura rodeaba a cada carta que tenía en su mano, "Slifer, el dragón del cielo, Obelisk, el atormentador, el dragón alado de Ra, Uria, señor de las llamas, Amon, señor del trueno avasallante, Rabadiel, señor de los fantasmas."

"¿Estas son las cartas más raras y poderosas que nuestro amo nos ha hablado?" Pregunto uno de sus soldados.

"Si, con el poder de estas cartas, más las de nuestros portafolios, seremos más fuertes, crearemos nuestros propios mazos de destrucción, nada ni nadie será capaz de detener los planes de mi amo." Dijo Orpheus soltando una carcajada.

"Sabes, esa es una frase muy trillada." Dijo una voz.

Orpheus y sus lacayos vieron de donde provenía la voz, hasta que se fijaron en una silueta de ropas negras, con su cara cubierta con una capucha.

"¿Quién demonios…?" Preguntaba Orpheus, hasta que su expresión cambio de impresión a una de relajación, "Ah, ya recuerdo, eres el insensato que ha estado haciéndole la vida imposible a ese estúpido de Zerk, Jaran Kai, guardián del omniverso."

"Parece que soy bastante popular." Dijo Kai en un tono burlón.

"Así que conseguiste destruir a esos muñecos debiluchos, pero no me sorprende, que unas criaturas traten de derrotar a un Jedi, es algo imposible." Dijo Orpheus.

"Bueno a decir verdad, el ultimo por poco me mata, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo no estaría aquí." Dijo Jaran.

Orpheus observo detenidamente a su adversario, sus ropas estaban un poco destrozadas, y noto que su ritmo cardiaco estaba aún acelerado.

"Eres un maldito arriesgado, si vas a pelear contra nosotros en tu condición actual, entonces te aseguro que perderás." Dijo Orpheus.

"Vine aquí pensando que me encontraría a Zerk, pero tu presencia es mucho más peligrosa que la de él, eres más despiadado que ese coleccionista de armas." Dijo mirándolo detenidamente.

"Entonces también soy un poco popular para algunos, me siento alagado por decirme que yo soy mucho más poderoso que ese estúpido boca floja de Zerk." Dijo cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa sincera.

"Solo dije que eras más despiadado que él, pero no significa que seas más fuerte que él, o comparándote con Zerk, el té vence fácilmente." Corrigió lo que le dijo anteriormente.

Orpheus abrió los ojos de golpe tras escuchar su explicación, y su sonrisa paso a ser una expresión de ira y rabia, mostrándole sus dientes apretados fuertemente, pero poco le importaba a Jaran, mientras saco su arma de su cinturón, brillando con una intensa luz purpura.

"Tonto, te supero en número y en energía, ¿Quieres arriesgar tu pellejo enfrentándote a nosotros?" Pregunto para cerciorarse.

"Quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas músico, a menos que no quieras perder tu lengua en el proceso, más te vale que hables." Exigió el Jedi, con su espada lista para atacar.

"Hagamos un trato, si los derrotas te digo lo que quieres saber, pero si pierdes, me dejaras en paz." Dijo Orpheus.

Jaran lo pensó por un instante, pero su respuesta fue obvia.

"Bien, tenemos un trato." Dijo Jaran, escondiendo su mano izquierda en su espalda, para ocultar que estaba cruzando sus dedos.

"Bueno, entreténganlo hasta que lleguen los otros cargamentos." Pidió Orpheus a sus 3 sirvientes.

El trio asintió con la cabeza, y se pararon frente a él para empezar a luchar. Mientras Jaran tenía su sable listo para atacar, uno de ellos desapareció de la nada.

"¿Adónde se…?" Preguntaba asombrado, hasta que detecto que lo iba a atacar por detrás, con una reacción rápida paro su patada giratoria agarrándola con una mano, sin embargo, el guerrero se apoyó con las manos en el suelo para propinarle una segunda patada giratoria, que respondió con un agache rápido.

Jaran lanzo su espada contra su rival, pero termino esquivándolo con una pirueta hacia atrás, girando como un trompo en el aire, aterrizando en el suelo con los pies.

"_Es muy ágil… y veloz, pero nada que no pueda manejar."_ Dijo en su mente.

En ese instante, su compañero pego un salto al aire atrayendo su atención, y al mirar al cielo fue recibido con una lluvia de patadas voladoras. Jaran se protegió con sus brazos, aprovechándose su rival anterior se lanzó contra él, pero lo único que encontraron fueron ser empujados por los cielos por una fuerza psíquica sobrenatural. Jaran se recuperó rápidamente, solo para mirar a Orpheus y decirle unas simples palabras.

"¿Es eso lo mejor que saber hacer?"

…

"Competidores, por favor pasen al frente para la primera pela." Pidió Bokkun en voz alta.

Sin ninguna vacilación, el hombre lobo subió a la plataforma caminando tranquilamente, y tras detenerse, simplemente saco su lengua para saborear la llegada de su presa.

"Este perro sarnoso es mío." Dijo Merricxk saltando a la plataforma, mientras se acercaba, tronaba sus nudillos impaciente.

"Ese zorro negro no podrá ganarle a Night Wolf." Dijo el naga tranquilamente.

"Merrick es un mobiano de habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, así que quien mejor para enfrentarse a el que nuestro cachorro favorito." Dijo el hombre dragón.

"La posibilidad de que le gane a mi precioso Night Wolf, son de una en 50." Dijo la mujer chacal.

"Y están a punto de ver porque." Dijo el naga.

"Dime tu nombre, perrito." Pidió Merrick.

"Me llamo Night Wolf." Dijo el lobo con un tono de sádico.

"Bien, en ese caso será muy fácil vencerte al ser tu nombre muy fácil de recordar."

"Eso es lo que tú crees, negrito cola triple." Insulto el lobo.

"Menos insultos, y empiecen." Ordeno Bokkun.

Night Wolf obedeció la orden y fue rumbo hacia su presa a toda velocidad, con sus garras listas para desgarrar, pero al llegar solo encontró una evasión de su rival a su poderoso ataque. Sin embargo, Night Wolf lanzo una serie de ataques feroces contra él, quien respondió evadiendo velozmente, el último golpe de Night Wolf le dio a Merrick la posibilidad de agacharse, lanzarse a su guardia desprotegida, y propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula, para lanzarlo contra el suelo.

"Night Wolf fue el primero en atacar, pero Merrick logra esquivarlo para luego contratacar ferozmente." Relato Decoe en su silla.

"Tal parece que Night Wolf no puede rivalizarse contra… ¡Pero esperen!" Dijo Bocoe de golpe al ver lo que paso.

Night Wolf se levantó de un salto, y tras una breve respiración, se lanzó nuevamente contra su rival. Merrick respondió a su patada giratoria con un salto hacia adelante, aterrizando detrás de él, y mandarlo contra el suelo con una patada giratoria en el cuello. Night Wolf, se estrelló de frente en el suelo, completamente inmóvil.

"Aunque Night Wolf consiguió levantarse, Merrick lo vuelve a tirar al suelo de una patada justo al cuello." Relato Bocoe.

"Ahora es muy poco probable que Night Wolf… un momento." Dijo de golpe Decoe, "Night Wolf se ha vuelto a poner de pie." Dijo observando las acciones de Night Wolf.

"Es increíble, parece que no le afecta en nada los golpes de Merrick." Afirmo Bocoe.

Night Wolf lo miro con sus ojos sedientos de sangre, listo para seguir jugando con él, como un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa. Mientras se lanzó contra el con un fuerte grito, Merrick se puso en defensiva, interceptando los puñetazos de Night Wolf lo mejor que podía, al mismo tiempo trato de contratacar de la misma manera, consiguiendo que Night Wolf los bloqueara sin problemas. Mientras Night Wolf lanzaba a Merrick más y más hacia el equipo hibrido, Night Wolf lo lanzo hacia atrás con una patada muy fuerte, casi sacándolo de la arena.

"Eso es lo mejor que… ¿Pero qué? Pregunto repentinamente al sentir que la chacal lo inmovilizo agarrándolo por atrás en una llave.

"Bien cariño, no lo sueltes hasta que yo te lo diga." Dijo a su compañera mientras iba acercándose frente a él.

"¡ESPEREN UN MINUTO, ESTA PROHIBIDO QUE ALGUIEN DE…!" Reclamo Bokkun volando al lado de él, pero fue agarrado en un instante por Night Wolf.

"Cállate, estúpida hojalata, no arruines mi diversión." Exigió el lobo mandando a Bokkun lejos del lugar.

Tras llegar a Merrick, comenzó a lanzar una serie de puñetazos al vientre del zorro inutilizado, haciendo que con cada golpe tosiera una leve cantidad de sangre.

"¡OIGAN, TIENEN QUE PARAR LA LUCHA INMEDIATAMENTE!" Exigió Fiona a los jueces.

"¡SI, SON 2 CONTRA 1, ESO ES TOTALMENTE ILEGAL!" Afirmo Espio.

"HAGAN ALGO, ¿O ES QUE ESTA ACCION NO ESTA INFLIGIENDO NINGUNA REGLA?" Preguntaba Vector.

"Bokkun, detén la acción inmediatamente." Exigió Decoe a su réferi volador.

"No voy a acercarme a él, cuando me lanzo casi me hace pedazos, yo paso." Dijo Bokkun temblando si control como gelatina.

"Death Night, suelta inmediatamente a Merrick o serás descalificada." Pidió Bocoe a través del micrófono a la señorita.

"¿Por qué? Si yo no estoy haciendo nada ilegal hojalata parlante." Dijo Death Night con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Me temo que tendrá que disculpar la acción de Death Night señores robots, es que al igual que Night Wolf, nunca le ha importado las reglas de este torneo." Dijo su capitán dragón.

"¿NUNCA LAS HA TENIDO EN CUENTA?" Preguntaron los robots al unísono.

"Death Night hace cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, incluyendo hacer trucos sucios para obtener lo que quiere, y cuando le hablan acerca de reglas, siempre se queda dormida." Dijo su capitán con una risa ligera.

"Esa no es excusa para lo que está haciendo ahora." Dijo Espio enojado.

"Afirmación: Sea o no sea la causa, aún está infligiendo las reglas del torneo."

"Déjenlo." Dijo Merrick luego de recibir otro puñetazo de su rival, "Si estos dos quieren hacer trampa… para ganar, pues está bien… puedo salir fácilmente de esto… como por arte de magia."

"Pero Merrick…" Empezaba a contradecir Fiona.

"Fíjense bien, y sabrán… que no deben preocuparse más de mí." Dijo Merrick listo para contratacar.

Night Wolf se disponía a lanzarle un nuevo puñetazo, pero fue interceptado por las piernas de Merrick, quien tras agarrar a Death Night de la cabeza, y al hacer un giro, los mando a ambos por los aires como unas ruedas de auto.

"Vaya, no había una forma tan espectacular de lanzar personas, desde que el Dr. Eggman practicaba lanzamiento de troncos con nosotros mismos." Dijo Decoe asombrado.

"Solo de recordarlo, me empieza a doler la cabeza." Afirmo bocoe teniendo una sensación de jaqueca.

Luego, Merrick se lanzó contra Death night, y la lanzo con una patada a los muros, para estrellarse y quedar inconsciente. Mientras Night Wolf cayó de cabeza al suelo, para luego aterrizar con sus garras, observaba a Merrick con una furia ciega en sus ojos.

"Oh sí, no debiste haber dejado que tu novia me agarrara así lobito, porque ahora te voy a aflojar de mala manera, AAAAHHHH." Dijo pegando un grito de guerra.

Rápidamente, Merrick se lanzó contra Night Wolf, para saltar y darle una patada giratoria, pero Night Wolf supo contrarrestarlo usando sus brazos como bloqueo, aunque lo lanzo un poco lejos del lugar.

"Sabes que lobo de pacotilla, ahora te vas a enterar." Dijo Merrick lanzándose de espaldas para propinarle un codazo aéreo.

"Va a ser que no, negrito." Dijo Night Wolf, quien respondió agarrando a Merrick de la espalda para después propinarle un suflés alemán, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

"Night Wolf intercepto a Merrick con un suflex alemán." Dijo Decoe.

"Estoy seguro que oí unos huesos de Merrick rompiéndose por el impacto." Afirmo Bocoe.

Mientras Night Wolf se acomodó un poco, fue por detrás de Merrick quien se estaba intentando incorporar, y lo agarró del cuello con una llave estranguladora.

"Merrick, reacciona rápido, y agáchate." Dijo Dark Oak.

Merrick lo escucho con bastante claridad, y pudo zafarse del agarre de Night Wolf, para luego estar debajo de él, y propinarle una llave de tijeras hecha con sus piernas.

"Increíble damas y caballeros, Merrick ha respondido el ataque de Night Wolf con una llave de tijeras." Relato Decoe.

"Es una llave excelente para Night Wolf, lo dejara inmovilizado mientras que Merrick tiene total libertad para poder defenderse." Agrego Bocoe.

"Hasta el momento, Merrick sabe responder muy bien contra ese lobo rabioso." Dijo Vector asombrado.

"Solo espero que no se la complique aún más, miren." Indico Espio.

Night Wolf intentaba zafarse de la llave de tijeras lanzándole una serie de puñetazos a Merrick quien los bloquea sin ningún problema con ambos brazos.

"Parece que Night Wolf intenta Zafarse de la llave de tijeras." Dijo Decoe ante lo que vio.

"Y de una manera muy dolorosa para Merrick, sin agregar." Dijo Bocoe.

"Vamos Merrick, resiste su ataque." Dijo Dark Oak para alentarlo.

Mientras Merrick continuaba bloqueando el ataque de su contricante, podía vérsele una sonrisa satisfactoria.

"¿Pero qué? Es un bloqueo." Dijo el naga para llamar la atención de su compañero.

Night Wolf levanto la vista a su compañero intrigado por su compañero.

"Night Wolf, detén el ataque, recuerda que en estos procedimientos, debes aplicar fuerza a tu cuerpo para aplastar a tu rival, si sigues así no tardara mucho tiempo hasta que te descuides e intercepte uno de tus golpes." Explico su compañero Naga.

"Es muy tarde para clases de repaso, serpiente de biblioteca, puedes dejarme tus repasos de pelea para cuando yo los necesite." Insulto Night Wolf verbalmente.

"¿Serpiente de biblioteca?" Pregunto impactado.

"Vale, me pase verbalmente, por favor discúlpame." Dijo levantando una mano en señal de perdón.

"Disculpa aceptada." Afirmo el naga.

Mientras que Night Wolf lanzo su puño derecho contra Merrick, este reacciono en interceptarlo con ambas manos.

"Ya te pille." Dijo Merrick triunfalmente.

"¿Qué demonios?" Pregunto en tono de sorpresa.

Rápidamente, Merrick envolvió el brazo de Night Wolf con sus piernas para formar un agarre rompedor de brazo.

"Merrick le ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla, ahora es Night Wolf quien está en un gran aprieto." Relato Decoe por el micrófono.

"¡MERRICK, PATEALE EL TRASEROOO, MERRICK, PATEALE EL TRASEROOO!" Gritaron Espio y Vector al unísono.

Night Wolf intento responder, primero trato de pararse ahora que podía levantarse.

"No Night Wolf, sigue estando abajo, si te paras intensificara más su agarre, vuelve a ponerte de rodillas." Grito su compañero naga.

"Cállate." Dijo ahora estando parado, solo para encontrar que el agarre de Merrick fue más fuerte, dejando su brazo aun hacia abajo.

"Night Wolf está en una situación bastante desagradable." Dijo Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Imbécil, necesitaras una vara de acero para poder librarte de él." Dijo el naga preocupado.

"Le hará falta algo más que eso, tengo bien sujeto a este looser como si fuese su garrapata de nacimiento, tendría que ser una especie de monstruo para poder zafarse." Dijo Merrick saboreando su victoria.

Sin embargo, la expresión de night Wolf cambio a un leve grito de rabia, más un intenso resplandor rojo en sus ojos.

"Ay no, estaba mucho mejor quedándome calladito." Decía mientras veía como Night Wolf engendraba una fuerza sobrehumana para levantar su brazo con Merrick aun aferrado a el.

Mientras todos observaban con la boca abierta, Night Wolf se dispuso a dar su próximo ataque.

"¡AHORA VERAAASS!" Grito fuertemente, mientras pego un salto para aterrizar arrodillado, con su rodilla derecha aplastando la espalda de Merrick, mientras este gritaba fuertemente de dolor.

"¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!" Grito Decoe con los ojos bien ensanchados.

"¡NIGHT WOLF DE UN SOLO BRAZO A LEVANTADO A MERRICK, Y LE HA APLICADO UN PODEROSO QUEBRANTA ESPALDAS DE PIERNA!" Grito Bocoe igual de asombrado.

Mientras Merrick quedó atrapado entre la pierna y el brazo de Night Wolf, este sonreía victoriosamente.

"Debí decírtelo Merrick, a mi garrapata de nacimiento le hice lo mismo que te hice a ti."

"Vaya Night Wolf, estoy sorprendido, creo que no necesitas mis consejos de cuerpo a cuerpo, lo has capturado, vamos a por unas cabezas de pescado." Dijo el naga un poco hambriento.

"Espera, estará neutralizado, pero aun no acabe de jugar con él." Le dijo a su compañero con una macabra sonrisa.

Rápidamente, Night Wolf volvió a saltar para aplicarle otra quebranta espaldas a Merrick, provocándole un grito de dolor, luego otra vez, y otra vez, 4 veces en total haciendo que Merrick gritara cada vez más fuerte.

"Que alguien llame a un giro práctico, no me gustaría oír esos huesos que podrían romperse en cualquier momento." Dijo Decoe un poco asustado ante este acto de violencia.

"Ese Night Wolf es un sádico total." Dijo el minotauro sonriendo ante el gran acto de violencia.

"Si, por eso era el rival apropiado para Merrick." Dijo el dragon con una risita leve.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te duele más Merrick, mi pierna tratando de romperte la columna o los 30 cm de bíceps hundiéndote el pecho?" Pregunto al zorro mal herido, "¿Qué te pasa, no quieres hablar? Por mi está bien, dejare que tu cuerpo hable por ti, a ver que me cuenta." Mientras termino de hablar una idea se le vino a la cabeza provocándole una sonrisa, "Sabes que, creo que te puedo dar un buen nombre para ti, Merrick destrozado Prowers."

"¡Como te atreves!" Grito más que furioso, "Mi familia me puso este nombre, y nadie se mete ni con mi familia ni con mi nombre, eso es sagrado, ¿Lo captas bien?" Explico aun adolorido, "Pero si vas a jugar un jueguito así de aburrido, por mi está bien, cara de perro desnutrido."

En respuesta a eso, Night Wolf lo agarro del pelaje de su pecho para que estuviera cara a cara, mirándolo con una expresión de rabia.

"¡CARA DE PERRO DESNUTRIDO, RENACUAJO, SACASTE BOLETO A TU MUERTE SEGURA, TE LO GARANTIZO!" Dijo Mientras lo agarro del cuerpo.

Tras correr con Merrick poniéndolo boca abajo, pego un salto al cielo, para luego ponerlo en posición para su martinete de la luna, estrellándole la cara al suelo.

"¡Tú lo has querido, perro desnutrido, vas a ver por qué no debes subestimar nunca a un Prowers!" Grito listo para contratacar.

Liberando sus brazos de las piernas, consiguió frenar sin un rasguño.

"Eso es lo que yo llamo frenar las cosas." Dijo Decoe asombrado.

"Hora de cambiar la situación." Dijo agarrándole la pierna derecha de Night Wolf.

Haciendo mucha fuerza, lanzo a Night Wolf al suelo, mientras su cuerpo se liberaba de su agarre.

"¡CHUPATE ESA!" Grito victoriosamente, mientras Night Wolf se estampo en el suelo, comenzó a torcerle la pierna derecha, haciendo que gritara de dolor, "Ooooh, sí."

"Ooooh, no, no, no, no." Dijo negándole con el dedo índice, "Siento desilusionarte Merrick, pero solo me estaba haciendo el adolorido, no importa cuanta fuerza me aplique, no vas a conseguir nada." Explicaba con una sonrisa.

"Ah sí, eso lo veremos perro desnutrido, ¡toma esto!" Grito aplicándole más fuerza a su pantorrilla.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió, Night Wolf hizo un giro fuerte, escuchando un sonido horrendo a la vez, ocasionando que Merrick lo liberara de su agarre. Merrick no lo podía creer en cuanto lo vio. Night Wolf se había torcido la pantorrilla derecha para poder librarse, y ni siquiera estaba emitiendo un simple grito de dolor.

"Así que en realidad eres un monstruo de verdad." Dijo lanzándose contra el para aplicarle una patada giratoria en la cara, pero le había aplicado tanta fuerza, que le había hecho torcerle el cuello, quedando su cabeza mirando hacia atrás, ocasionándole un grito ahogado.

Todos quedaron impresionados mientras observaban como Night Wolf se desplomo al suelo, completamente inmóvil.

"Damas y caballeros… Merrick acaba de romperle el cuello a Night Wolf… provocándole la muerte instantánea, así que… el ganador es…" Pero justo cuando Decoe estaba a punto de proclamar la victoria de Merrick, lo inimaginable ocurrió.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos como Night Wolf se levantaba lentamente, cuando quedo parado se arrodillo lo mejor que pudo, y se acomodó su pantorrilla derecha, quedando como nueva. Luego, con ambas manos, lenta y difícilmente giraba su cabeza lo mejor que pudo. Al principio le estaba costando, pero en un segundo levanto su cabeza, y la ajusto nuevamente donde estaba.

"Esto… Esto no es posible." Dijo Merrick asombrado y aterrado.

Mientras Night Wolf movía su cuello de lado a lado para asegurarse que no había problema, haciendo que tronara un poco, miro a Merrick con una sonrisa macabra.

"¿Te estas preguntando como es que me reacomode mi pantorrilla, y después mi cabeza?" Preguntaba mirando su expresión de asombro con gracia, "Pues es fácil la verdad, yo no soy un hombre lobo, soy un zombi lobo, y la diferencia es que un zombi lobo no siente ni un signo de dolor en lo absoluto."

"Mientes." Contradijo aterrado.

"Pero si te lo acabo de demostrar, es imposible para alguien ajustarse el cuello y la pierna sin al menos gritar dolorosamente, y menos si sigue con vida." Dijo Night Wolf sonriéndole, "Pero basta de hablar con las palabras, hablemos con las garras."

Tras terminar de decirlo, fue contra Merrick para propinarle un codazo en el rostro haciendo que cayera al suelo dolorosamente. Luego pego un salto hacia el cielo, y se estrelló encima de Merrick, haciendo que aullara de dolor incontrolablemente. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

En el próximo capítulo:

Vector: Merrikc está en una grave situación.

Espio: Definitivamente no quisiera ser él.

Fiona: Lo único que le queda por hacer es dejarlo inconsciente ¿Pero cómo?

Omega: Respuesta: Es hora de que Merrick ejecute el fox master.

Dark Oak: Esperen, algo anda mal, ¡Cuidado Merrick!

En el próximo capítulo: Situación crítica, el fox master ha fracasado.

Tails: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	88. Captiulo 88: Situación critica

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Hola, Kronos está aquí para darles noticias sobre lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior. El primer combate del torneo fue entre Merrick y Night Wolf, demostrando increíble potencial físico. Pero, cuando Merrick fue emboscado por Death night del equipo Hibrido, este reacciona contra ambos, mandándolos a volar bien lejos del lugar, si alguien hiciera un acto tan cobarde como esos, descubrirán lo que se siente uno al pasar mucho tiempo en el sol, con la carne bien roja y ardiendo.

Night Wolf consigue responder el agarre de brazo de Merrick con una quebranta espaldas de pierna, intentando partirlo en dos, pero luego cambia de estrategia, aplicándole un martinete hecho a su imagen. Merrick consigue salvarse del impacto, para responderle con una torcida de pierna, pero ocurrió algo inesperado, Night Wolf se rompió su propio tobillo para poder librarse.

Sin embargo, fue mucho más asombroso que Merrick le haya roto el cuello por completo de una patada, y sin ningún problema se lo reacomoda como si fuera de goma. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero Night Wolf revela su secreto, es en realidad un Zombi lobo, y la diferencia principal es que no sienten ni un gramo de dolor físico, ni el significado de muerte.

Mientras tanto, en una dimensión de la tierra, Orpheus junto a sus lacayos consiguieron robar dentro de varios portafolios, cientos de cartas de monstruos de duelo, tanto las más raras, como las más poderosas. Jaran, hace su aparición luego de destruir a los muñecos de zerk, e intenta frenarlos, iniciando una batalla con 3 miembros de la legión animarium.

¿Que pasara en esta batalla, como se enfrentara Merrick a esta difícil situación? Pues como dicen algunos, basta de hablar con las palabras, hablemos con los puños, y averigüémoslo.

…

Capítulo 88: Situación critica, el Fox Master ha fracasado.

En un mundo de otra dimensión, una feroz batalla estaba comenzando. Un feroz choque de espadas lleno el sitio de ruido. Jaran lanzaba rápidos ataques con su sable de luz, pero el espadachín conseguía bloquearlos hábilmente con su espada dorada, cuya punta terminaba en una forma plateada. En un movimiento rápido, Jaran lo alejo de una patada, solo para evitar el pie de otro lacayo que lo ataco en el aire, pero obtuvo hundirse en el suelo.

"Para vestirse horrible, pelean muy bien." Afirmo a las criaturas.

El tercer lacayo fue por detrás para golpearlo con su arma, un bastón naranja con manchas marrones largo, cuya punta terminaba en la cabeza de un guepardo con la boca abierta. Sin embargo, Jaran anticipo su ataque y lo evadió haciéndose a un lado, para cortar el bastón en dos con su sable. El lacayo se alejó de él, y observo su bastón cortado diagonalmente.

"¿Uy, te rompí tu vara? No te preocupes, que no será lo único que te voy a romper." Dijo en un tono burlón.

La cifra lo miro con esos ojos negros, ocultos por los agujeros de su máscara, y lo inesperado sucedió, una cadena apareció brillando de la cortada de su bastón, trazando un rumbo extraño. Al principio, Jaran no comprendía la cadena, hasta que en un rápido movimiento, el otro segmento había girado con rumbo hacia su pecho por detrás. Sin embargo, Jaran logró evadirlo milagrosamente en un agache rápido. Mientras observaba mejor, vio como el lacayo hacia girar su bastón con larga cadena ahora unida a los dos segmentos por los aires.

"De acuerdo, no lo vi venir." Decía para sí mismo ante excelente truco mágico.

Aprovechando su descuido, el lacayo se lanzó con su arma propia, un arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo protegiendo su antebrazo totalmente, de color rojos con decoraciones blancas y amarillas, con dos hojas afiladas al final haciendo forma de pinza de escarabajo, pero su resultado fue aterrizar en una pared psíquica, sin posibilidad de acercarse más.

El humanoide jedi hizo un leve movimiento con su mano libre, y mando a volar al lacayo a tomarse un chapuzón en el océano.

"Uno menos, faltan dos." Dijo observando a los que quedaban.

El lacayo de la espada se lanzó contra el guardián, reanudando su duelo de espadas sin fin, parecía que duraría para siempre. Jaran lanzaba una serie de espadazos contra su rival, y los bloqueaba o contratacaba hábilmente, hasta que llegaron a un punto en donde ambos estaban cara a cara, con ambas armas empujándose ferozmente. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de luchador, pero lentamente Jaran parecía sonreír debajo de su capucha.

En un segundo un segundo haz de luz salió de debajo de su sable, convirtiéndola en una especie de vara de luz. La criatura pego una mirada de asombrado, y no supo reaccionar ante su nuevo estilo de pelea tras haberle quitado su espada de un ataque. Con un rápido giro del arma en sus manos, Jaran dejo una cortada brillante en el cuerpo del lacayo, quien se desplomo al suelo inconsciente.

"No peleaste nada mal, para ser un debilucho." Dijo el jedi frente al guerrero derrotado.

Luego se fijó en su siguiente rival, quien seguía girando su nueva arma de ataque a distancia, comenzó a moverla alrededor de su cuerpo hábilmente, haciendo que girara alrededor de su cuello, su pierna, y su cintura, para luego lanzarla hacia él. Jaran se cansó de esta absurda demostración, así que usando su telekinesis, freno el arma apenas llegando a tocarle el vientre al girar.

Su portador quedo totalmente asombrado, pero su tuvo que reaccionar rápido, cuando su arma fue lanzada en su contra, lamentablemente no pudo contrarrestar una fuerte descarga eléctrica, que le retorcía todo el cuerpo, y tras finalizar se desplomo al suelo, con sus ropas quemadas, humeando como una barbacoa pasada, con un fuerte olor a carne quemada.

"Cayeron tus 3 guerreros, ahora sigues tú." Amenazo Jaran Kai a Orpheus que no se había movido de su sitio.

"Oh, te tengo tanto miedo." Dijo Orpheus en broma, seguido de una carcajada ligera.

"Y más de lo que te podría dar." Dijo el guardián.

"¿En verdad?" Preguntaba Orpheus con una sonrisa.

Jaran se sintió un poco asombrado, estaba a punto de destruirlo, y ni siquiera parecía preocupado, es como si él hubiese ganado desde hace tiempo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando empezó a escuchar algo en el aire, la melodía de una flauta que estaba cerca de aquí. Jaran se dio la vuelta, y pudo encontrar a otro lacayo, quien tocaba dicha música con una flauta muy extraña, tenía la forma de un cuchillo, era increíble que conseguía soplar con la máscara puesta.

"¿Quién eres tu flautista?" Pregunto desafiante.

La cifra dejo de tocar su flauta, y levanto la vista al guardián.

"Soy uno de los guerreros de Orpheus, y uno de los más poderosos de la legión animarium, puedes llamarme moon Wolf." Se presentó el flautista.

"¿Moon Wolf? Que nombre más estúpido." Dijo Jaran burlonamente.

"No debes saber esto, nunca subestimes a tus rivales, podría traerte consecuencias terribles." Dijo en su tono suave.

"¿Me estas amenazando?" Pregunto enojado.

"Solo te estoy advirtiendo." Corrigió Moon Wolf a su pregunta.

"Te derrotare mucho más rápido que a esos tres compañeritos tuyos." Dijo Jaran preparando su sable para pelear.

…

En un mobius de otra línea de tiempo, la nieve caía sin signos de detenerse, dentro de la casa de la Sra. Vanilla una figura miraba la tormenta sin fin. Se trataba del sujeto a quien le hicieron la propuesta de trabajar para ellos a cambio de darles la muerte de Tails y Cosmo. La figura había pasado todo este tiempo observando el gran espectáculo, teniendo ideas en su cabeza, y con muchas preguntas en el proceso ¿Por qué le habían pedido su ayuda? ¿Cómo sabían lo que más anhelaba? ¿Acaso conocían más de su pasado?

"**Ojala que no sea así."** Se dijo para sí mismo.

Su red de dudas fue interrumpida al oír el leve golpeteo de su puerta. Caminando aun con su atuendo de salida abrió para recibir a su visitante. Era una figura envuelta en ropas desgarradas, con una capucha que cubría su rostro, la figura levanto su vista levemente. Al ver que su visitante llego, se hizo a un lado como una señal de entrar, la figura asintió levemente, entrando en el cálido lugar.

Al llegar a una mesa café, ambos se sentaron, uno frente al otro, por alrededor de 2 minutos no se dijo nada entre ellos, la figura finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Nunca habría imaginado que me volverías a llamar, muchacho." Dijo la figura con una voz vieja y decrepita, "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel entonces?"

"**Desde el funeral de mi familia adoptiva, tal vez 5 años aproximadamente." **Dijo el sujeto en su tono habitual.

"Los años pasan notablemente, he cambiado bastante en estos años." Mientras hablaba, retiro su capucha revelando su rostro.

Era un mobiano de raza felino anciano color café, de alrededor de 45 o 50 años de edad, llevaba unos anteojos para leer, más una banda que cubría su frente.

"¿Serias tan amable de quitarte tus ropas?" Pregunto cortésmente.

"**Sabes de sobra que nunca te volveré a mostrar mi rostro."** Dijo la figura en un tono severo.

"Al menos tuve que intentar pedírtelo." Dijo el anciano dando una risa leve.

"**Vayamos directamente al grano, según oíste en las noticias, un grupo intento robar un banco en mobius, y ofrecían una recompensa a quien los capturaban."** Explico el sujeto.

"Si, fue la primicia principal de las noticias de hoy." Dijo el anciano captando todo lo que decía.

"Pude encontrarlos y cargármelos, pero ellos eran humanos, y el aviso era una trampa para llevarme con ellos." Continuo, "Era lógico saber que lo que trajeron no era exactamente dinero."

"Tú siempre tienes la manía de meterte en líos, no me sorprende que intentaran matarte. Sin embargo…" Hablaba ahora en un tono muy intrigado, "Me sorprende que hubiese humanos en nuestro mobius, creía que el único que había era ese obeso de bigote grande, que como ambos sabemos está sepultado bajo tierra, con una lápida de piedra escrita detalladamente."

"**Eran personas que trabajaban para otro ser humano, una especie de doctor, pero más delgado, con más cabello en la cabeza, y unos poderosos robots de combate."** Explico su amigo oculto en sus ropas.

"¿Qué quería contigo?" Pregunto llegando al grano.

"**Trabajar junto con él y sus otros compañeros para ayudar a un maniático a conquistar el mundo."** Respondió.

"¿Te dijo todo eso tal y como tú me lo dijiste a mí?" Pregunto pareciendo dudar de la respuesta.

"**No exactamente, pero vamos… Conozco a un ser humano maniático de poder cuando lo veo, y hablo con él."** Admitió el ser disfrazado.

"¿Quieres que te diga lo que ocurrirá si vas con ellos?" Pregunto con una sonrisa estúpida.

"**Quiero que me digas quienes son ellos, quien es su superior, cuáles son sus planes, y por qué me eligieron a mí y no a alguien más."** Respondió concretamente.

El gato anciano lo miro pensativamente, parecía una eternidad tratando de dar su respuesta. Lo que hubiera esperado ser un sí, resulto ser una negación con su cabeza.

"Soy clarividente, no uno de tus sirvientes que usas para predecir si te llegas a morir, y ya te he dicho incontables veces, que no quiero usar mis poderes para tus estupideces." Dijo el anciano con palabras tanto sinceras como crueles.

El sujeto se quedó inmóvil tras esa respuesta, después de unos 30 segundos de esperar su reacción, el lentamente se levantó de su asiento, y le dio la espalda para alejarse a unos pocos pasos. Su siguiente movimiento fue agarrar la mesa que estaba frente a él, y la lanzo a un lado con mucha fuerza, rompiendo un espejo que estaba colgado en una pared. Mientras los pedazos caían al suelo, el anciano lo miro sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

"**¡ASI ME LO AGRADECES, DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICE POR TI!"** Grito totalmente furioso.

"¿Lo que hiciste por mí? ¡Lo único que he conseguido estando contigo es que todos los que había conocido murieran en frente de mí!" Grito el anciano alzando más la voz, "¡Perdí a mis amigos que también eran tuyos, a la familia que te crio, que la amaba con todo mi corazón, ya lo único que me queda es un estúpido hijo de mami y papi que no puede perdonarle en lo más mínimo por haberlo abandonado a su suerte!"

"**¡CONSEGUISTE SOBREVIVIR GRACIAS A MI!"** Grito aún más enojado.

"¿Para ser atormentado tanto por este don maldito, y pesadillas de cada una de sus muertes?" Pregunto sarcásticamente, "Gracias muchacho, que gran amigo eres en realidad."

Inmediatamente, el ser estuvo en frente de él, levantándolo de la silla fuertemente, para hablarle cara a cara.

"**¡No te atrevas a jugar al niño ofendido, que no te queda muy bien ese papel, oráculo!"** Amenazo llamándolo por su alias en un tono casi audible para sus oídos.

"No estamos en mi casa chico, como no me quites las manos de encima durante los próximos 5 segundos, lo vas a lamentar." Amenazo el anciano en un tono mucho más sádico que su colega.

El sujeto soltó a oráculo suavemente para aterrizar en su asiento, mientras se acomodaba sus ropas, volvió a sentarse en su silla, respirando y exhalando suavemente, tratando de calmarse nuevamente.

"Solo te pido este único favor, después puedes… hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, embriagándote hasta desmayarte, dormir como un oso tratando de hibernar, hasta suicidarte, pero no sin antes ayudarme por última vez." Dijo lo más tranquilo posible.

"Debes probarme que mereces mi predicción, tu nunca haces algo sin recibir algo a cambio, ¿Qué te darán a cambio de tu ayuda, dinero, joyas?" Pregunto tratando de descubrirlo.

El sujeto se levantó suavemente, se acercó al oído del gato vidente, y le dijo unas palabras sencillas.

"La cabeza de… Tails… y Cosmo, la sedriana." Dijo apenas siendo audible.

El felino abrió los ojos de golpe, inclinado su cabeza un poco para verlo al rostro, aun que toda la cara estaba cubierta pudo ver una mirada de determinación pura, algo que había visto diariamente en él, solo que era una inexplicable para sus pensamientos. El gato respiro profundamente, centrado en la única respuesta definitiva en su cabeza.

"Está bien, pero considéralo mi último favor para ti, después no vuelvas a llamarme más." Exigido Oráculo.

"**Considéralo un trato."** Acordó su compañero.

Luego de que acomodaran la mesa, comenzaron con el plan. Primero, Oráculo se quitó las vendas de sus muñecas y la de su frente, sus manos al principio parecían normales, pero en su frente poseía una prótesis ocular de color verde, como la de una muñeca.

"Antiguos ancestros del mas allá, los estoy llamando desde el mundo de los vivos, bríndenme sus poderes con los que ha nacido, y denme la fuerza para develar los misterios que develaran el futuro." Recito su canto.

En un instante, de las palmas de sus manos se abrieron un ojo en cada una, y tras ver a su compañero, cerraron lentamente para luego abrirse y mostrar un resplandor iluminador en todo el lugar, el brillo fue tan intenso, que podía verse a través de las ventanas.

…

En el estadio, la lucha ha sido muy interesante, Night Wolf estaba tranquilo, observando como Merrick rodaba de un lado a otro, y gimiendo adolorido por el fuerte golpe que recibió en todo su cuerpo.

"Parece que Merrick ha sido severamente lastimado." Dijo bocoe mirando lo que ocurría.

"Yo también estaría haciendo lo mismo bocoe, el golpe de Night Wolf fue tan poderoso que lo dejo totalmente adolorido." Afirmo Decoe.

"Ese Merrick se está metiendo con un feroz rival." Dijo Espio asombrado.

"Es verdad, jamás había visto a Merrick en una situación como esa." Afirmo Vector.

…

Mientras el dolor de Merrick iba desapareciendo, simplemente le dio una ligera risita a su rival.

"Bien Night Wolf, debo admitirlo me has derrotado totalmente." Empezaba a hablar, causando que Night Wolf arqueara una ceja ante su comentario, "Tal parece que no puedo vencerte, así que… me voy a quedar aquí tendido en el suelo, completamente inmóvil, listo para que ejecutes el golpe de gracia sobre mí."

"¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo Decoe? Merrick está dejando que lo terminen de una vez." Relato Bocoe asombrado.

"No era de sorprenderme, cada vez que Bokkun te ganaba en el ajedrez, te rendías de golpe." Agrego Decoe.

"¿Es lo que creo que es?" Susurraba Fiona lo más inaudible posible.

"Quiere aplicarle el mismo truco que con Hermes." Afirmo en un susurro Vector.

"Es muy arriesgado usar la misma táctica dos veces." Susurro Dark Oak.

"Al menos debe funcionar." Dijo en silencio Espio.

Night Wolf lo observo por un breve instante, luego miro a su compañero naga, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza ante tal actitud.

"Muy bien negrito, si tanto me lo pides… ¡Cumpliré tu deseo!" Grito mientras pegaba un fuerte salto por los cielos.

"Night Wolf ha decidido cumplir la petición de Merrick, y se prepara para uno de sus más mortíferos golpes, la guillotina de la luna roja." Dijo Decoe, observando sus movimientos.

"¡Adelante, guillotina de luna roja!" Grito fuertemente, colocando su pierna derecha en posición para que se impactara en el cuello de Merrick.

"La guillotina de la luna roja se emplea para atacar al cuello de la víctima con gran fuerza y velocidad, decapitando a la víctima en un segundo." Explico Bokkun aterrado.

"Si Merrick no se mueve, será muy parecido a el jinete sin cabeza." Dijo Fiona preocupada.

"¿Quién es el jinete sin cabeza?" Pregunto Dark Oak.

"Es uno de esos personajes ficticios que crearon en el mundo humano." Respondió Vector.

"No es tiempo para preguntar eso." Regaño Espio por el discurso estúpido.

Como Night Wolf comenzaba descendiendo, Merrick analizo la posición en la que estaba.

"Altura bastante buena, y la posición es precisa, muy bien es hora de actuar." Dijo mientras rápidamente se puso de pie y pego un salto a los cielos.

Como Night Wolf se percató de eso, Merrick ya estaba justo sobre él, dándole un mandoble en la cabeza para ablandarlo, para seguir moviéndolo y que quedara boca abajo en sus hombros. En un instante, Merrick lo preparo para su movimiento final, el fox Master.

"Sabía que ese Merrick haría ese truco una vez más." Dijo Vector aliviado.

"Creo que alegrarse, el equipo Hibrido no estuvo al tanto de nuestras peleas." Dijo Fiona.

"¿Oh, ustedes lo piensan?" Preguntaba el naga mentalmente.

"Otra vez me volvió a funcionar, creo que después de pelear, me dedicare al teatro." Dijo Merrick en señal de victoria.

"En realidad… Deberías practicar más." Dijo Night Wolf sonriéndole macabramente.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto confundido.

"Que eres tan mal actor, como pésimo guerrillero." Agrego Night Wolf.

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo?" Preguntaba perplejo.

"Sabía que desde un principio estabas actuando." Respondió.

"¿En serio?"

"Si, pero la razón por la que te seguí la corriente fue para mostrarte como me libraría de tu técnica estrella."

"¡Estas mintiendo!"

"No Merrick, yo estuve en el momento en que tu primo hizo la modificación de tu técnica, todo se concentra en el control del cuello del rival." Explico, "Si lo disloco un poco, mira lo que ocurre…" Decía como lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás con un ligero tronido.

Inmediatamente, se había zafado de su agarre y estaba cayendo delante de Merrick.

"Ca-chan." Decía mientras agarro a Merrick de la cintura, y le aplico un suflex alemán tras aterrizar en el suelo, provocándole un fuerte grito a Merrick.

Todos quedaron asombrados ante lo que vieron, y mientras Merrick estaba boca arriba en el suelo tratando de recobrar la conciencia, Night Wolf se echó una fuerte carcajada.

"Te he derrotado Merrick, pero sabes, la culpa… fue principalmente tuya, porque si hubieses recordado la batalla que tuvo tu primo, hubieses inmovilizado mi cuello con un agarre triangular de pierna, así no estarías en este estado." Explico a los cuatro vientos riendo ligeramente.

"RETIRA ESO." Grito provocando que se diera la vuelta, y lo observara para ver que se había parado rápidamente, aunque un poco adolorido, "El fox master es una técnica sin error, nunca me ha fallado, aunque mi primo la haya modificado levemente, eso no significa que fuese desde un principio imperfecta."

"Por favor Merrick, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo evoluciona, y tu Fox Master es tan fácil de romper como un agarre rompedor de brazo." Contradijo con su siniestra sonrisa.

"No es cierto."

"Pero si te lo acabo de demostrar."

"Pues a ver si lo haces de nuevo." Dijo agarrando a Night Wolf del cuello para lanzarse con él en los cielos.

"Merrick se arriesga en usar la misma técnica una vez más, ¿Pero podrá tener éxito esta vez?" Preguntaba Decoe a través del micrófono.

"A ver si consigues librarte esta vez, te tengo bien retenido del cuello, no te podrás escapar esta vez." Dijo Merrick quien ejerció mucha más fuerza para así evitar un escape similar.

"Es verdad negrito, ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?" Se preguntaba burlonamente, "Oh que tal un truco que acabo de aprender recientemente, lo llamo cambio de 6 a 9" Dijo mientras hacia su jugada.

Ejerciendo fuerza hacia un lado, Night Wolf comenzó a girar el fox Master a la derecha, así como un 6 girara para volverse un 9. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Night Wolf había completado la rotación, cambiando los papeles de lugar, ahora sería Merrick, quien recibiría su propio ataque.

"Cambio realizado." Decía triunfalmente.

"¡NOO, MI TECNICAA!" Gritaba completamente aterrado.

Todos exclamaron de terror al ver como Night Wolf se impactó en el suelo, dándole a Merrick un fuerte grito de dolor, dejando sus ojos en blanco.

"¡Esto no es posible!" Grito vector impactado.

"Pero ocurrió, fue machacado con su propia técnica." Dijo Fiona con la mandíbula hacia abajo.

Mientras aún estaban en la misma posición, la mente de Merrick comenzó a desvanecerse.

"_Imposible… mi técnica… es imperfecta_." Decía mentalmente.

Como Night Wolf lo liberaba, Merrick se desplomo al suelo, golpeándose cabeza abajo, para luego aterrizar boca arriba ante el público.

"Te vencí, pero aun quiero seguir jugando contigo." Decía Night Wolf macabramente.

Arrodillándose ante el cuerpo inmóvil de Merrick, Night Wolf comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago fuertemente, no era capaz de emitir un sonido al estar totalmente inconsciente.

"Esto es horrible, Night Wolf esta continuando el castigo sin ningún gramo de piedad alguna." Relataba bocoe aterrado.

"Bokkun, detenlo, comienza con el conteo para declararlo ganador." Pidió Decoe.

"Si, entendido." Afirmo Bokkun volando hacia donde estaban, "Night Wolf, empezare con el conteo, por favor deje de golpear a Merrick en su estado actual."

"Cierra la boca hojalata, además es aburrido ganar por conteo, quiero sangre." Grito el zombi lobo levantando el cuerpo de Merrick de su pierna izquierda, mientras lo lanzo muy lejos.

Merrick estaba volando para aterrizar fuera de la plataforma, pero justo antes de tocar el césped, Night Wolf lo freno agarrándole su pantorrilla. Mientras se le veía una sonrisa, de un jalón fuerte lo estampo en las baldosas blancas de la plataforma.

"Esto… Esto es inhumano, Night Wolf está torturando a Merrick como si fuese un muñeco de trapo." Dijo Decoe totalmente asustado.

"¡DETENGANLO, ES UN MISERABLE!" Gritaba Espio furioso.

"Es un tipo demasiado sanguinario, lo va a matar sin piedad." Dijo Vector pareciendo preocupado.

Fiona fue la única en ver la actitud de Dark Oak, como cerraba los puños fuertemente, temblando un poco ante la rabia que sentía. La escena de violencia que estaba presenciando le recordaba el pasado en greengate. Había pasado poco tiempo desde que abandonó su maldad, pero el ver esto le estaba dando ganas de hacerlo pedazos con sus propias manos.

"Que interesante." Dijo Sliat observando detenidamente.

"Esa planta purpura comienza a enfadarse más y más." Dijo Metamorph intrigado.

"Me pregunto si va a hacerlo." Dijo Imperion preocupado, "¿Creen que vaya a transformarse?"

"Sera muy divertido si lo hace." Dijo sliat con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Como night Wolf continuaba golpeando a Night Wolf directo en la cara, la furia de Dark Oak era imposible de contener.

"Luke, tienes que calmarte, los jueces o el comité harán algo al respecto, si llegas a interferir nos descalificaran." Pidió Fiona para tratar de calmarlo.

Luke trato de controlarse, respiraba y exhalaba lentamente, pero ver terrible acto era imposible de soportar. Mientras tanto, Night Wolf tiro el cuerpo de Merrick al suelo, y usando su pie derecho, comenzó a aplastarle la cabeza, intentando romperla ferozmente. Mientras Luke trataba de contenerse, Sliat lo observaba ansiosamente.

"_Vamos, muéstrame tu viejo yo, ha pasado mucho tiempo, fue por eso que te invite al torneo, quiero probar tu control de ira, y quiero verte perder la cabeza." _Decía Sliat mentalmente, _"Enfádate, enfádate, enfádate, enfádate, enfádate."_

La situación era más alarmante a cada minuto, ¿Qué sucederá con Merrick? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Kronos: Merrick no lo soportara mucho más.

Block: si nadie hace algo para parar a ese sádico, será demasiado tarde.

Kimera: Récenle a dios que todo salga bien.

Bones: Esperen algo ha ocurrido.

En el próximo capítulo: Siguiente pelea, Serpent vs Espio.

Tails: Maldición, que le paso a mi primo.

Omega: Respuesta: Tendrás que esperar el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	89. Capitulo 89: Siguiente pelea

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Buen día, aquí esta Maya con un repaso de los sucesos en el capítulo anterior. 3 situaciones estaban sucediendo en diferentes mundos, el extraño guerrero que fue invitado por el Dr. Shock a ayudarlo en sus planes a cambio de la cabeza de Tails y Cosmo, estaba en la casa de la Sra. Vanilla, recibiendo la llegada de un amigo llamado Oráculo, un mobiano vidente. Explicándole la situación, le pide ayuda para saber quiénes son esos seres, y sus verdaderas intenciones, os digo de sobra esto, si llega a cortarle la cabeza a mi Tailsy, y le voy a cortar en pedacitos con mis espadas, como si fuese un enorme queso cremoso.

Mientras que en otro mundo, Jaran Kai, el guardián del omniverso está teniendo una feroz batalla con los soldados de Orpheus, la legión Animarium, pero en cuanto cree tener el camino libre para matar a Orpheus, aparece otro guerrero tocando una extraña melodía con una flauta mucho más extrañas, un día de estos quisiera saber cómo tocar un instrumento de viento con una máscara puesta.

Finalmente, en el torneo inter dimensional, la primera batalla entre Merrick y Night Wolf, ha pasado de mal a peor, ya que Night Wolf consiguió zafarse del Fox Master, no una, sino dos veces dejándolo en estado de coma. Sin embargo, Night Wolf sigue golpeándolo como un saco de arena, intentando matarlo.

Mientras que muchos observaban terrible escena, algunos con ansias de seguir, otros con repulsión, Dark Oak estaba perdiendo la paciencia a cada segundo que transcurría, despertándole mucho interés a Sliat en lo que llegaría a hacer, ¿Cómo terminara todo esto? Bueno, es la hora de descubrirlo.

…

Capítulo 89: Siguiente pelea, Serpent vs Espio.

Night Wolf pisaba fuertemente la cabeza de Merrick, era cuestión de tiempo, y como una pelota que tenía mucha presión, explotaría en mil pedazos. Dark Oak no lo soporto ni un minuto más, e hizo aparecer su sable, hasta que una voz se pudo oír.

"Ya fue suficiente Night Wolf." Ordeno la voz.

Night Wolf giro bruscamente hacia su grupo, cuya voz provenía de su capitán.

"Sabes que tenemos que terminar lo más rápido posible, así que lánzalo fuera y gana de una vez." Explico el dragón humanoide.

Night Wolf tomo una doble vista de su capitán y Merrick, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Después de un gruñido de frustración agarro a Merrick de una pierna, y lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma, aterrizando fuertemente en el suelo.

"Merrick, esta inconsciente… la victoria es de Night Wolf del equipo Hibrido." Proclamo Bokkun por el micrófono totalmente aterrado.

Fiona fue hacia Merrick para inspeccionarlo, estaba sangrando levemente, con múltiples heridas y moretones en todo el cuerpo, incluso el leve toque de Fiona le provocaba una mueca de dolor.

"¿Necesitan que llame a los eggbots enfermeros?" Pregunto cómo una sugerencia el robot purpura.

"No, yo lo llevare." Dijo Fiona mientras lo cargo en sus brazos para llevarlo lejos del lugar.

"Contamos contigo para que lo cuides." Dijo Vector en voz alta.

Fiona afirmo con un leve movimiento de su mano izquierda. Mientras lo llevaba a la enfermería, el grupo se enfocó en sus rivales, ahora furiosos por lo que paso.

"¿Ay, acaso se enojaron conmigo? Pues deberían saber que en este sitio no es para divertirse, sino para ganar a toda costa." Dijo Night Wolf tras observar sus expresiones faciales.

…

"Esas aguas termales sí que fueron asombrosas." Dijo Bay Leaf mientras que llevaba su ropa de sedriano secándose aun el cabello con una toalla.

"Cuando el señor Luke termine su pelea, estoy seguro que le encantara relajarse ahí." Dijo Narcissus con una sonrisa totalmente inusual en él.

Sin embargo, su conversación había terminado cuando vieron a dos figuras yendo a la enfermería. Al verlas más detenidamente, pudieron ver de qué se trataba de Fiona y Merrick, quien aún seguía inconsciente.

"Ey, Fiona, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Llamo Bay Leaf para atraer su atención.

Fiona logro escuchar, y fue caminando hacia donde estaban.

"¿Qué le paso a Merrick? Está totalmente herido" Dijo Narcissus totalmente asombrado.

"Es una larga historia." Dijo en un tono monótono.

…

Después de un tiempo en las aguas termales, el grupo decidió disfrutar el festín, mientras que Tails, Kimera, Sonic y Bones estaban jugando con unas cartas, mientras que Galaxina, Cosmo y Amy los miraban detenidamente.

"Bueno, creo que mi suerte está a punto de cambiar." Decía Bones con la marca de una bofetada aun latente en la mejilla izquierda por el pequeño accidente, con un movimiento rápido tiro una carta de su mano a un montón que estaba en el centro boca abajo, y luego agarro una del mazo para acomodarla con su grupo.

"Tails, ¿Crees que Leaf y Narcis estén bien sin sus armaduras? Ahí adentro hay criaturas viles y malvadas." Dijo Amy preocupada por sus dos compañeros.

"Tranquila, son dos de los reyes metarex, no se atreverán siquiera a tocarles ni un pedazo de hoja de su cabello, ah esta..." Decía mientras tiraba dos cartas de su mano, para luego agregarse otras dos de la baraja, "Podemos relajarnos sin problemas." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Es verdad, pero su respeto esta lentamente desapareciendo al tener como amigos a nosotros." Dijo Kimera tras lanzar 3 cartas de su mano, y tomando otras 3 de la baraja, "Es predecible que sucediera este tipo de cosas."

"No hay de qué preocuparse, estoy seguro de que no tendrán problema en salir de esa situación, hablamos de dos personas que nos ocasionaron muchos problemas por su gran intelecto." Contrarresto Sonic luego de arrojar dos cartas de su mano, para reemplazarlas con dos de la baraja.

"Aun así, me preocupa mi padre, no supe nada de él y su equipo en un largo periodo de tiempo, y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso." Dijo Galaxina nerviosa.

"Oye, Gali, estamos hablando de tu padre, Dark Oak, estoy seguro que no hay que preocuparnos para nada." Dijo Tails lanzando una carta en el montón.

…

"Competidores, pasen al frente por favor." Anuncio Bokkun por el micrófono.

Espio salto a la plataforma, y comenzó a caminar hacia su posición. Inmediatamente, el naga se arrastró por el suelo, subiendo lo mejor posible, llegando hacia su rival.

"Siguiente combate, del equipo Dark, Espio, del equipo Hibrido, Serpent." Anuncio Decoe a través del micrófono.

"Espio, machácalo por lo que le hizo a Merrick." Grito Vector.

"Afirmación: Espio, debes tener mucho cuidado." Dijo Omega.

Como ambos estaban mirándose frente a frente, Bokkun estaba en el medio de ambos, listo para dar la orden.

"¡INICIEN!" Grito por el micrófono.

Espio retrocedió con un salto, y lanzo una serie de shurikens para dañarlo, pero Serpent respondió sacando su arma, y con un rápido movimiento, corto las shuriken en dos, incrustándose en el suelo. La hoja de su espada había aparecido del hueco del mango, parecía estar hecha de agua, y humeaba por su temperatura.

"Esta espada es capaz de cortar hasta el metal más duro que existe, ni siquiera el megatal puede ser capaz de resistirlo." Dijo Serpent con la espada poniéndola frente a él.

Espio lo analizo meticulosamente, y decidió cambiar de estrategia. Lanzando una bomba de humo al suelo, fue cubierto por una cortina de humo, Serpent observo como la cortina se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, luego observo los alrededores tratando de encontrarlo. Sus sentidos lo guiaron hacia un sector, que de la nada salieron varios shurikens con rumbo hacia él.

"_Tonto, te dije que con esta espada soy capaz de destruir cualquier arma que me lances."_ Decía mentalmente, pero los pocos shurikens que había se multiplicaron, haciendo que sean el triple de lo lanzado, "¿Que diab-?" Preguntaba ante lo que vio.

En una reacción rápida, lanzo una extraña energía azul con su mano libre, y las shurikens se desintegraron al instante, dejando alguna que se estrellaron lejos de él.

"Tan cerca, pero tan lejos, ahora déjame verte para así cortarte en dos." Dijo Serpent impaciente.

"Espio intento atacarlo por sorpresa, pero parece que Serpent no posee punto ciego." Relato Bocoe.

"Si Espio no consigue atacarle, entonces podría perder." Afirmo Decoe.

"Ese Serpent es muy duro." Dijo Vector nervioso por la situación.

"Espio solo puede ocultarse y esperar a que este descuidado." Dijo Dark Oak.

...

En otro mundo, Jaran estaba respirando cansadamente, mientras que Moon Wolf estaba quieto, con la ropa de sus antebrazos rasgada y quemada. Jaran se lanzó contra su rival, lanzando su sable en posición horizontal. Sin embargo, Moon Wolf lo bloqueo con su antebrazo derecho, contratacando con una patada para mandarlo lejos. Como Jaran consiguió frenar, trataba de recobrar el aliento.

"Es imposible, mi espada debió cortarle sus brazos, y aun los posee, ¿Por qué será?" Se decía en su mente.

Moon Wolf desapareció delante de sus ojos, y reapareció arriba de el para lanzarle una patada, pero este lo bloqueo con su telekinesis, y fue lanzado contra una roca fuertemente. Mientras Moon Wolf se levantaba, Jaran lanzo su sable de luz para poder incrustarlo en la roca, pero cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, fue bloqueada con su antebrazo izquierdo. Cuando el sable se estrelló en el suelo, el haz de luz había desaparecido, luciendo su forma normal.

"Necesitas algo mejor que eso para poder derrotarme." Dijo Moon Wolf.

Jaran se estaba cansando de este tipo persistente, y decidió lanzar una descarga eléctrica de sus manos, que fue esquivado con gran rapidez. Moon Wolf pudo ver como Jaran se lanzó contra el con una serie de golpes a su cuerpo seguida de un patada voladora, pero fue interceptada fácilmente haciendo que girara para lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Jaran dio una mueca de dolor, pero tuvo que reaccionar ante un puñetazo de Moon Wolf que se hundió en el suelo, seguido de una serie de patadas que los eludía hábilmente. Fue una grieta en el suelo, lo que necesitaba Moon Wolf para que Jaran perdiera el equilibrio y se caería al suelo, servido para que le diera un golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, Jaran uso nuevamente su telekinesis para hacer que su sable regresara a su mano, activándolo justo a tiempo para repeler la mano derecha de Moon Wolf que no se afectó para nada contra el sable.

Jaran reacciono rápido, y usando todas sus fuerzas genero una especie de fuerza psíquica en forma de esfera, lanzando muy lejos a Moon Wolf para que aterrizara fuertemente en el suelo, arrastrándose para llegar al lado de Orpheus. Orpheus tomo una vista doble de ambos, y le dio a Jaran Kai una satisfecha sonrisa.

"¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te alegra tanto?" Preguntaba fatigado.

"Es que es la primera vez que Moon Wolf lucha muy en serio contra su rival, y te soy sincero es asombroso que resistieras bastante contra él." Respondió.

"Pues te seré sincero, a mí no me gusta que mis enemigos me alaben por esta de mostración de fuerza que hago." Dijo Jaran con el sable de luz listo para atacar.

"Has usado mucha energía contra mis lacayos, y aun así piensas que puedes vencerme, eres un hombre muy testarudo."

"Aún tengo la suficiente para derrotarte." Dijo Jaran mas que preparado.

Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió. Del cielo empezó a caer un extraño polvo brillante, parecía brillantina de color verde que resplandecía levemente

"Que es… (Tos) (Tos)" Jaran empezaba a toser fuertemente, sintiendo que se debilitaba cada vez más y más, hasta que se desplomo al suelo inconsciente.

Una figura apareció cayendo del cielo, era otro de los lacayos de Orpheus, cuyo dibujo en su ropa era un ciervo de grandes cuernos curvados, llevando dos portafolios en sus manos.

"Dier, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo." Dijo Orpheus complacido.

"Lo siento maestro, pero recuerde que mis poderes no funcionan a menos que mi rival haya alcanzado el punto mínimo de fatiga." Dijo Dier.

"No importa, por el momento tienes que curar a mis guerreros." Ordeno Orpheus.

"Si, maestro." Dijo Dier, sentándose en el suelo.

Dier hizo aparecer su arma, una especie de pinza grande cuya forma era la cabeza de un ciervo cuyas puntas eran sus cuernos curvados. Haciendo una oración, los ojos de su arma brillaron intensamente, y varios rayos de luz iluminaban a sus aliados caídos. Lo que sucedía fue asombroso, sus heridas estaban sanando rápidamente, sus ropas estaban regresando a la normalidad, y lentamente comenzaban a moverse. Como su oración termino, los lacayos de Orpheus se levantaron del suelo rápidamente, y el que se había caído al agua había aparecido de un salto aterrizando en el suelo completamente mojado.

"Eso fue todo." Dijo Dier satisfecho de sus labores.

"Bien, ahora debemos cambiarnos de lugar, denle el aviso a los que faltan por venir." Ordeno Orpheus a sus cinco soldados.

"Si, señor Orpheus." Afirmaron al unísono.

Como Orpheus y sus lacayos se marchaban del lugar tele transportándose, Jaran aún estaba en el suelo, sumido en un sueño profundo y agradable.

…

Cientos de shuriken estaban siendo lanzados hacia Serpent, pero este conseguía cortarlas en pedazos con su espada.

"Ya me estoy aburriendo de esto, ¿En dónde diablos estas?" Preguntaba Serpent mirando a su alrededor.

Serpent miraba de un lado a otro, pero no conseguía encontrarlo, hasta que diviso otra arma yendo hacia él, una Shuriken mucho más grande que las demás, era igual de grande que un mobiano adulto. Serpent estaba a punto de derretirlo con su técnica, hasta que la enorme shuriken se dividió en tres iguales. Serpent contrarresto la del medio con su espada, mientras que las otras dos aterrizaron a ambos lados, como la Shuriken grande cayó en dos pedazos Serpent se echó a reír.

"¿Es eso lo mejor que sabes hacer?" Preguntaba aburrido.

De pronto las dos shurikens se hicieron humo, apareciendo dos Espio armados con unas kunais. Serpent reacciono rápido, usando su técnica destruyo el de la derecha, cayendo al suelo un trozo de madera quemado por vapor, mientras que el de la izquierda fue agarrado de la garganta, rompiéndola como la rama de un árbol, reconvirtiéndose en un pedazos de ladrillo que se quebró a caer al suelo.

Serpent se estaba cansando, así que decidió acabar con esto, golpeando el suelo con la palma de su mano, emano un gran charco de agua que cubría lentamente la plataforma, hasta llegar a sus orillas. Serpent se quedó quieto, y lentamente se hundía en el suelo como un fantasma atravesando el suelo duro. Al hundirse por completo, dejo unas hondas en el charco que lentamente desaparecían.

"Serpent ha usado una técnica muy extraña, ya no podemos ver a ambos contendientes." Relato Bocoe por el micrófono.

"Uno se oculta en las sombras, mientras que el otro se oculta en el agua." Dijo Night Wolf.

"Sera el juego del gato persiguiendo al ratón." Dijo Juggernaut.

"La pregunta es, ¿Quién será el cazador, y quien el cazado?" Preguntaba D-REX curioso.

El campo de batalla estaba en silencio, un silencio tanto inusual como aterrador, podía incluso oírse el sonido leve de la respiración de los espectadores. La plataforma estaba tranquila, no se podía ver nada, lo único que se pudo ver difícilmente fueron unas leves ondas en el agua, pero fue lo suficiente para ocasionar un fuerte ruido, elevando el agua de la plataforma ferozmente como un geiser hasta llegar al techo.

"Algo acaba de ocurrir, Serpent debió haber usado un movimiento poco común." Dijo bocoe asombrado.

"Espero que alguien cierre el grifo del agua, no quiero mojarme y oxidarme por completo." Agrego Decoe.

Como el geiser desapareció por completo, Serpent apareció en medio de la plataforma, parecía estar enrollando a alguien con su cola, aferrándolo también con la mano derecha. La figura lentamente se hacía visible, fue Espio completamente inmóvil agarrado del rostro ferozmente.

"Bonito truco verdad, esta es mi técnica especial, zona de caza acuática." Dijo Serpent sin dejar de aferrarse a Espio, "Primero genero una leve cantidad de agua para poder usar mi técnica naga, mezclado con una técnica elemental, hundiéndome fácilmente como un tiburón, después espero pacientemente alguna reacción del agua, al ver las ondas, significa que mi presa está en posición."

"Esto es increíble, Serpent ha capturado fácilmente a Espio." Dijo Decoe aterrado.

"Espio está más atrapado que una boa retorciendo a su presa para poder sofocarla." Afirmo Bocoe.

"Lo siguiente que hago, es lanzarme junto con el agua fuertemente, ocasionando tanto una manera de arrinconarte, como una manera de ocultación, aunque no haya generado esa gran cantidad de agua, mi técnica elemental fue lo que provoco el geiser gigantesco." Seguía explicando Serpent a su rival que se quedó inmóvil, "En cuanto a lo que te está sucediendo, bueno tal vez te apreté demasiado, o tal vez ya empieza a hacerte efecto la secreción que se genera en mi mano."

Como Serpent termino su explicación, desenrollo a Espio de su cola y lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma completamente inconsciente, "No hace falta que te mate, eres el oponente más débil que he conocido en la historia.

Bokkun aterrizo al lado de Espio, que estaba boca abajo en el suelo con una leve respiración, tras darle uno ligeros punta pies, tomo la decisión final.

"Espio no puede continuar, la victoria es de Serpent del equipo hibrido." Proclamo.

Vector se apresuró a recoger a su amigo, quien estaba paralizado por completo, solo conseguía respirar.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma." Dijo Dark Oak completamente perplejo.

"Cayeron 2, falta 1." Dijo D-Rex.

…

"Entiendo, nosotros nos ocuparemos de él." Dijo Narcissus quien agarro a Merrick cuidadosamente para luego cargarlo en sus hombros.

"¿Pero adonde lo llevaran? La enfermería esta en esa dirección." Preguntaba Fiona.

"Hay un lugar donde podrá recuperarse rápidamente." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Está bien… Se los encargo." Afirmo Fiona dando media vuelta para luego regresar con su equipo.

Mientras ella se iba, ambos sedrianos regresaban con su grupo cargando al zorro oscuro magullado.

"Ese equipo Hibrido es demasiado poderoso." Dijo Narcissus.

"Estoy más que seguro que no la van a tener fácil después de todo." Agrego Bay Leaf.

…

La situación era grave para el equipo Dark, con dos derrotas, ya solo le quedaba una última oportunidad, ¿Quiénes serán los próximos en pelear? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Tails: Miren como dejaron a mi primo, ese sinvergüenza de Night Wolf me las va a pagar.

Block: Ahora hay que preocuparse bastante, ese equipo Hibrido no tiene piedad alguna.

Kimera: Muchachos, ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes en pelear?

Bay Leaf: Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos.

Narcissus: Olvidamos preguntarle a Fiona.

En el próximo capítulo: Fin del camino, un deseo imposible de realizarse.

Dark Oak: yo seré el que equilibre las cosas.

D-Rex: Oooh, te tengo tanto miedo.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	90. Capitulo 90: Fin del camino

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Que mejor manera de empezar que después de mi cumpleaños.

…

Hola, Maya el gato está aquí con un repaso de los sucesos del capítulo anterior. La siguiente batalla fue entre Espio y Serpent. Mientras uno opto por un ataque en las sombras, su rival decidió esperar el momento preciso para atacarlo.

En otro planeta, después de una difícil lucha, Jaran Kai consigue derrotar a su rival Moon Wolf, pero cuando intenta enfrentarse a Orpheus, este se desploma al suelo inconsciente por la técnica de uno de sus lacayos que recién apareció, su nombre era Dier, que fácilmente curo a sus compañeros que estaban al borde de la muerte, y se marcharon para poder seguir con su búsqueda.

Por otro lado, la lucha de Espio termina rápidamente en una derrota tras ser capturado y paralizado fácilmente, con 2 derrotas seguidas al equipo Dark solo le queda una última oportunidad, ¿lo conseguirán? Pues es hora de averiguarlo.

…

Capítulo 90: Fin del camino, un deseo imposible de realizarse.

El grupo de Orpheus caminaba en un desierto, la luna llena estaba en la posición exacta, acompañándolo estaban sus lacayos anteriores, más otros dos que llegaron recientemente.

Orpheus hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerse, su destino ya estaba justo en frente, un antiguo templo en ruinas, donde estaban las cartas prohibidas más raras del mundo. El poder de esas cartas prohibidas sobrepasaba a las de cualquier cosa en el mundo, un poder mucho más antiguo que el antiguo Egipto, y su poder debía pertenecerle a su amo todopoderoso.

Justo cuando decidían ingresar, una figura apareció del cielo oscuro, aterrizando en frente de ellos para cerrarle el paso.

"¿Quién eres extraño?" Pregunto la figura.

"Soy Orpheus, mis lacayos y yo, hemos caminado por este paramo desolado para encontrar este antiguo templo rúnico, ¿Es aquí donde se oculta el mazo prohibido de Orichalcos?" Preguntaba Orpheus.

"Si, es aquí." Dijo el guardián.

"Solicito permiso para dejarme entrar y tomar esas cartas raras." Pidió amablemente.

"No puedes." Respondió el guardián.

"¿Con que derecho me niegas entrar a ese templo?" Pregunto Orpheus molesto.

"Durante muchos años, he prohibido la entrada a personas que intentan adueñarse de esas cartas prohibidas, desde el más novato explorador, hasta el más hábil de los guerreros, porque su poder es tan destructivo, que podría destruir este mundo o cualquier otro planeta que haya en el cosmos, mientras yo esté aquí, ninguno de ustedes se adueñara de esas cartas peligrosas." Explico el guardián.

"Esperaba no tener que mancharme las manos para cumplir mi objetivo, pero dado que son las últimas cartas para poder terminar mi misión, supongo que tendré que jugar contigo antes de entrar." Dijo Orpheus con una sádica sonrisa.

"Inténtalo, no importa cuántos sean, ninguno de ustedes podrán pasar." Amenazo el guardián sacando una espada cuya hoja era la forma de un rayo.

…

El público pedía a gritos la siguiente batalla, y Bokkun se puso en el centro del estadio, listo para hacer su trabajo.

"Siguientes competidores, al frente por favor."

Inmediatamente se oyeron unos pasos metálicos subiendo a la plataforma, y caminaban hacia su destino fijado. Dark Oak apareció a la vista de todos mostrando su poderío a todo el mundo. D-REX lo miro con una sonrisa, y sin ningún problema, salto a la plataforma con un fuerte estruendo, seguido de unos simples pasos para estar frente a su rival cara a cara.

"Esta vez me encargare de cambiar la situación." Dijo el sedriano purpura.

"Lo dudo mucho… amigo mío." Dijo el humanoide dragón.

"La siguiente pelea es entre Dark Oak contra D-REX, ¡Comiencen!" Grito Bokkun.

Dark Oak hizo aparecer su espada de su mano derecha, y en una rápida acción, se lanzó contra D-REX para poder atravesarlo, pero solo encontró ser bloqueado por el hacha del humanoide dragón, mientras recibió un puñetazo en el rostro para lanzarlo lejos del lugar.

"Esto va a ser demasiado fácil." Dijo el humanoide, quien se lanzó contra el sedriano con un salto a máxima velocidad.

Dark Oak bloqueo un hachazo hacia su cintura usando su espada como bloqueo, respondiendo rápidamente con un rodillazo en el vientre del enemigo, seguido de un puñetazo a la mandíbula. D-REX, respondió agarrándole la cabeza para estrellarla contra la suya fuertemente. El gran sedriano respondió agarrándole la cara al humanoide y la estrello contra el suelo fuertemente.

El dragón dio un grito leve de dolor, y decidió responder dándole un puñetazo al pecho blindado de Dark Oak, seguido de una patada al mismo lugar, terminando al unísono chocando sus armas fuertemente, ejerciendo mucha fuerza para poder tirar al otro.

"Nunca antes me había tocado pelear con alguien como tú." Dijo Dark Oak asombrado por sus habilidades.

"Es una lástima para mí que lo digas, después de todo me ha tocado un rival muy débil." Dijo el dragón.

Dark Oak dio un gruñido furioso, y dando un salto hacia atrás se lanzó nuevamente contra el enemigo con una serie de ataques rápidos con su espada.

"¡TE EQUIVOCAS, YO NO SOY DEBIL, SOY MUY PODEROSO, TU NO TIENES EL DERECHO PARA DECIRME ESO INSOLENTE!" Grito fuertemente lanzando su espada como un maniático.

D-REX respondió rápidamente con una patada al vientre del rey Metarex, lanzándolo al aire, pero aterrizo en el suelo sin ningún problema.

"No estoy equivocado, es la verdad misma, tu eres muy débil, estar con esas bestias te ha vuelto suave y sin posibilidades de derrotar a un oponente real como yo." Dijo D-REX, "Y te lo probare con esto…" Decía tirando su arma a un lado, abriendo los brazos en frente de él, "Si logras hacerme un rasguño, entonces me arrepentiré en decirte débil."

Dark Oak se enfureció ante tal manera de actuar, pero no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Corrió hacia el dragón con su espada en el aire, dando una frenada al estar frente a él, lanzo su espada con rumbo hacia su cuello, parecía como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, la espada moviéndose lentamente para aterrizar en la piel de D-REX, oyendo un fuerte impacto entre la espada y el cuello, parecía que la confianza de D-Rex había sido su perdición.

…

Merrick era depositado en el agua burbujeante, gimiendo un poco por la temperatura del agua, mientras era observad por todo el grupo.

"Increíble." Dijo Block asombrado.

"No había visto a Merrick tan golpeado en mi vida." Afirmo Amy horrorizada por como lucia.

"Ni siquiera yo lo había dejado así en nuestra pelea." Dijo Minion.

Como el agua lentamente sanaba sus heridas, Merrick abrió lenta pero débilmente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su primo, observándolo muy detenidamente. Hizo un gesto leve con su mano derecha para que pudiera acercarse, y el zorro de color miel no dudo en obedecer. Merrick trataba de decirle algo, pero le era imposible escuchar, acercándose un poco más a él, su oreja pudo oírlo finalmente. Tails se levantó para verlo fijamente a los ojos, entrecerrando los ojos tristemente, seguido de una negación con la cabeza. Merrick cerró nuevamente los ojos, mientras una leve lágrima caía de su mejilla derecha.

Como la escena ocurría, Cosmo estaba justo detrás de Tails, con chibi Tails en sus manos, apoyando una mano en su hombro para llamarle la atención, Tails miro a su amante.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" Pregunto en un tono serio.

Tails dudo un poco en responder, sus dudas llevaron a una única respuesta.

"No es nada importante, Merrick estará bien."

…

Todo el mundo quedo perplejo ante lo que veían. La espada de Dark Oak se estrelló con mucha fuerza en el cuello de D-Rex, pero no le ocasiono daño alguno. El sedriano estaba congelado en su lugar, con la espada apoyándose fuertemente en su cuello, y solo una pregunta salió de su boca.

"¿Por qué?"

D-REX le sonrió, y estaba a punto de agarrarlo de no haber sido por una reacción rápida del rey Metarex, quien se apartó de un salto, y se lanzó nuevamente con su espada. Sin embargo, no importaba cuantos ataques lanzaba, su espada no era capaz de atravesar la piel del humanoide.

"Esto… esto… esto… es imposible." Dijo Decoe asombrado.

"Pero está ocurriendo, la espada de Dark Oak no es ni siquiera capaz de lastimar la piel de D-Rex." Afirmo Bocoe.

"Esto es imposible." Dijo Vector pasmado.

"Afirmación: Ni yo mismo soy capaz de procesarlo." Dijo Omega en su tono metálico.

Dark Oak dio un último espadazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo que consiguió fue que su espada se rompiera en dos, mientras el fragmento giro en el aire para incrustarse en el suelo, Dark Oak se quedó petrificado. En cuanto a D-Rex, simplemente le sonrió graciosamente, mientras que con un movimiento rápido, le quito la espada de sus manos, y la lanzo lejos de él.

"Te lo dije, eres muy débil, tus instintos de matar y tu poder son muy débiles, no es mi cuerpo el que soporta tus golpes, sino mi propia energía que emana gradualmente de mi cuerpo, es como una armadura, pero invisible." Explico modestamente.

"¿A ver si soportas esto?" Preguntaba, mientras que usando su mano derecha le lanzo una bola de energía solar, envolviéndolo por completo. Mientras el gran resplandor perduraba, el sedriano miro con detenimiento, esperando alguna reacción, pero solo encontró una gran mano que se aferró a su rostro, lanzándolo contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que se hundió en las baldosas, pero ahí no termino. D-REX lanzo una corrida arrastrando a su víctima por el suelo, y con un movimiento lo lanzo contra uno de los muros de las gradas.

Como el humanoide dragón termino su movimiento, decidió dar media vuelta, y caminando hacia su grupo. Mientras lo hacía, Bokkun observaba el montón de rocas tras empezar a contar. Cuando el conteo llego a 5, un pequeño montículo de piedra se movió, y como una explosión Dark Oak apareció por los aires aterrizando al suelo lo mejor que pudo. Su armadura estaba muy deteriorada, como en varios lugares pudo verse la estática roja de algunos circuitos.

"No me estaba conteniendo en ese golpe, debo admitirlo, eres muy resistente para ser un insecto." Afirmo D-REX.

Dark Oak respiraba lo mejor que pudo, su energía comenzaba a menguar lentamente, así que decidió acabarlo con la poca energía que poseía. Yéndose contra su rival, le fulmino todo el cuerpo con una lluvia sin fin de golpes rápidos y fuertes, depositando la vitamina-D de su cuerpo para aumentar la potencia. La lluvia de golpes era tan fuerte, que ocasiono que su rival cayera al suelo, sin dejar de recibir el poderoso ataque, los puñetazos aterrizaban en todo su cuerpo, piernas, brazos, vientre, rostro.

Dark Oak, termino la lluvia de puñetazos con un último golpe en donde empleo toda su fuerza, impactándose en el cuerpo de D-REX con tal magnitud, que ambos se hundieron en las baldosas de piedra. Saliendo del agujero con un salto, Dark Oak se puso de rodillas con una fatiga extrema, empleo toda la vitamina-D de su cuerpo, y ahora necesitaba dejar que el sol brillante lo revitalizara lentamente. Bokkun aterrizo cerca del hoyo, y se acercó más y más, tuvo que retirarse impactado al ver como D-REX salió del hoyo caminando normalmente, mientras se limpiaba la suciedad y el polvo de su piel.

"¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías?" Preguntaba decepcionado.

Dark Oak observaba entre respiraciones pesadas como se acercó a él, trato de levantarse, pero el nivel de fatiga era extrema, solo le restaba estar en su sitio esperando lo que le iba a pasar.

"Al menos quiero que me digas por qué razón entraste a este torneo, no es por la fama, el dinero, o la gloria, y lo sé con tan solo ver tu aspecto." Dijo mirándolo mientras recogió su hacha con la mano derecha, "Dímelo para satisfacer mi curiosidad."

Dark Oak bajo la cabeza, le tomo mucho tiempo responder, cerrando fuertemente los puños ante la impotencia que estaba pasando. Finalmente decidió hablar.

"Podía pedir cualquier deseo y ese se haría realidad, y solo tengo una cosa en mente." Dijo el sedriano ante su derrota inminente.

"¿Cuál sería?" Pregunto el humanoide dragón.

No le pudo responder, solo tuvo una visión de su esposa, la única mujer que no sabía si le habría perdonado por lo que hizo al ser rey metarex, al haber provocado un genocidio en masa, si se podía pedir ese deseo que parecería tanto loco como imposible, entonces haría todo esto sin duda alguna. Su respuesta nunca pudo darla, ya que en la impaciencia D-REX lanzo un rápido movimiento de su hacha, y parecía como si no le habría hecho nada.

D-REX se alejó de su rival para volver con su grupo, se detuvo a mitad de camino, y observo al rey de los metarex inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

"Si es para ver a alguien, debo decirte que será un deseo irrealizable." Dijo golpeando su hacha al suelo.

En un instante, una herida grande apareció en su pecho, disparando una gran cantidad de sangre verde de su cuerpo, seguido de un aterrizaje al suelo duro, completamente inmóvil. Bokkun exigió inmediatamente atención médica, y mientras lo eggbot enfermeros lo trasladaban a cirugías, pidió la atención del público.

"La pelea ha terminado, 3 a 0, el ganador es el equipo Hibrido, pasando a la semifinal." Anuncio Bokkun por el micrófono.

"Perdimos." Dijo Vector tristemente.

"Sugerencia: Debemos regresar con nuestro grupo." Dijo Omega.

Mientras ambos grupos se retiraban, el equipo Nexo supo lo que pasaría después.

"Parece que será nuestro turno." Dijo Metamorph estirándose un poco los brazos.

"Si, Sefirot." Llamo sliat, captando la atención de su soldado, "Acaba con los rivales en menos de 2 minutos."

Sefirot no dio respuesta alguna, simplemente inhalo y exhalo ruidosamente. La batalla había terminado, ya solo restaba una última lucha, ¿Qué sucederá? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Block: El siguiente en pelear del equipo Nexo es un grandullón llamado Sefirot.

Kimera: Ese tipo no dice ni media palabra, creo que es completamente mudo.

Bones: Veamos cómo le va el solo contra los guerreros shogun.

Kronos: Esperen ¿Qué hizo? No pude ver nada.

En el próximo capítulo: victoria en menos de dos minutos.

Tails: ¿De dónde saca Sliat a esos sujetos?

Sliat: Tengo mis trucos.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Sé que es corto, pero recién termine mi cumple, así que fue lo mejor que me salió. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	91. Capitulo 91: Victoria en dos minutos

Dije que compensaría el capítulo por ser corto, y yo mantengo mis promesas. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Disfrútenlo.

…

Muy buenos días, hoy yo, Fiona, les dará un repaso de lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior.

El combate entre Dark Oak y D-REX, fue tanto rápido, interesante, pero cortó. Dark Oak no fue siquiera capaz de lastimar el cuerpo de D-REX con su espada, en base al gran nivel de poder que poseían, incluso su espada se había partido en dos debido a la fuerza que empleo, para la próxima debería usar un arma de fuego, es mucho más poderosa.

Mientras que en otro planeta, Orpheus le solicita al guardián de una cripta permiso para poder pasar, y usar el mazo prohibido de Orichalcos. Sin embargo, el guardián se niega a dársela, y decide enfrentarse a él, en combate. En lo personal prefiero jugar a esos juegos clásicos, como las canicas, o piedra, papel y tijeras.

Aunque Dark Oak arremete al humanoide dragón con un rayo solar, y una lluvia de múltiples puñetazos, fue D-REX quien obtiene la victoria, al causarle un daño grave y severo a su cuerpo, dejándolo Knock out. Ahora solo resta un último combate, entre el equipo Nexo, contra los guerreros Shogun, y Sliat le pide a Sefirot obtener la victoria, ya que él será el único en enfrentarse a él. ¿Qué sucederá con Dark Oak, podrá reponerse? ¿Y qué habilidades posee ese tal Sefirot? A que estamos esperando, vayamos a ver el desenlace de todo.

…

Capítulo 91: victoria en menos de dos minutos.

En una línea de tiempo de mobius, donde el invierno aun azotaba a la ciudad de mobotropolis, se ubicaba un hotel grande, de paredes blancas, y un gran número de habitaciones. Dentro de una de ellas, podía oírse el ruido de una ducha en el baño, el vapor emanaba levemente debajo de la puerta de madera oscura. Una mano sin pelaje, de piel amarilla clara y sedosa cerraba el flujo de agua, cayendo unas leves gotas en la tina.

La figura se cubrió con una bata de color verde, abriendo la puerta mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla impidiendo ver su rostro, sus pies descalzos de dos únicos dedos dejaban huellas de agua en el piso de cerámico, al igual que su única cola de zorro color amarillo. Al instante, un teléfono fijo de color blanco, comenzó a sonar, haciendo su recorrido hacia el teléfono, lo levanto y lo coloco a su oído puntiagudo peludo de color amarillo.

"Diga." Dijo una voz femenina, suave y joven.

"Tiene una llamada, el código es 35-619, ¿Desea aceptarla?" Dijo la voz de la recepcionista del hotel.

La mujer quedo un poco sorprendida ante el código, y decidió acceder.

"La acepto." Contesto cortésmente.

Luego se oyó un leve zumbido en el auricular, seguida de una voz.

"_**Hola, ¿Adivina quién soy?"**_ Dijo una voz mediante un distorsionador.

"Sabes de sobra que ese distorsionador de voz me molesta mucho, quítatelo para que podamos hablar con la verdad." Respondió la chica.

Se pudo oír un leve suspiro de frustración, y luego varios sonidos raros. 5 segundos después volvió a hablar.

"_Eres muy molesta, sabes que debo usar el distorsionador para poder hablar, así no reconocerían mi voz."_ Dijo una voz de una chica joven, dulce y angelical.

"Y tu sabes que prefiero oír tu voz verdadera, que ese pedazo de hojalata que traes siempre en el cuello." Respondió mientras se rascaba la pierna derecha con su pie izquierdo.

"_Eso es lo de menos, te he llamado para pedirte un favor."_

"La única razón por la que me llamas es para pedirme favores, ¿Acaso te volviste a meter en problemas?"

"_Por el contrario, los problemas aun no vinieron, solo se están preparando."_

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

La chica le tomo un breve momento en responder, dejando un leve suspiro de frustración.

"_Un sujeto con delirios de poder me pidió que fuese con él para servir a su superior, y me dio… una oferta imposible de rechazar."_

"¿Y que es esa oferta?" Dijo vertiendo agua en un vaso, dispuesto a beberlo por completo.

"_Tails y Cosmo."_

Su reacción fue de Shock puro, dejando caer el vaso, haciéndose añicos en el suelo, le tomo poco tiempo de recobrar la postura y seguir la conversación.

"Debe ser una trampa, ellos están muertos."

"_No son ellos exactamente, sino otros Tails y Cosmo, y son más fuertes que los que vivieron aquí."_

"Eso no explica por qué me llamaste."

"_Quiero que vengas conmigo."_

"¡Ni hablar!" Grito fuertemente, "Recuerda el acuerdo que tenemos, tú vives tu vida, mientras que yo la mía, no me volveré a meter en una de tus locuras."

"Oh vamos, ¿Es que no quieres verlos antes de que los decapite?" Pregunto en un tono sádico, "Seguro que querrás ver como lucen esos dos, deben ser diferentes a los que están en el cementerio, más fuertes, y no quiero ir yo sola en esta nueva aventura."

La chica lo dudaba aun, la sola idea de verlos por primera vez en vida le seria gratificante, pero se había metido en tantos embrollos con su colega, que había decidido continuar su propia vida, más justa, honesta, y sabia posible. Sin embargo, fue el deseo de poder verlos lo que la motivo a responder.

"Está bien, ¿Cuándo partimos?" Pregunto con un leve tono de miedo.

"_Unos lacayos irán a por mí primero mañana, después les pediré que vayan a por ti, te sugiero que lleves mucho equipaje."_

"Espero que los veamos en primavera, ahí es donde nuestros cabellos regresaran a sus colores vivos."

"_Tal vez así sea, nos vemos."_ Dijo colgando el teléfono de su lado.

La chica colgó el teléfono de su lado, y decidió empezar. Primero recogió los fragmentos del vaso esparcidos, envolviéndolos en pedazos de diario, y metiéndolos en una bolsa. Después, se cambió de vestimenta, ropa tipo invierno para así conservar el calor lo mejor que pudo. Antes de empezar a hacer las maletas, se fijó en un espejo para ver su aspecto.

Tenía el rostro de Cosmo, compartiendo el color celeste de su ojo izquierdo expuesto, mientras que una hoja de su pelo amarillo cubría la mitad de su rostro, pero en lugar de capullos, tenía orejas puntiagudas con un tinte blanco en las puntas, y el tono de su piel era más amarillento que el de Cosmo. A juzgar por sus rasgos, debía estar en los 20 o 21 años.

"Me pregunto si serás capaz de hacerlo, acaso tienes tanto odio que los mataras, en serio podrás llegar a ser capaz… hermana mayor."

…

"No creo que fuese buena idea incluir a tu hermanita." Dijo una voz de la nada.

"¿Qué te hace suponer eso?" Pregunto la cifra colocándose un brazalete plateado alrededor de su cuello.

"Recuerda que ella no quiere presenciar más muerte, y tu amigo Oráculo dijo que no es buena idea incluirla."

"**Dices pamplinas, se lo que hago, y estoy segura de que no tendré ningún problema respecto a eso."** Dijo activando el distorsionador de voz.

"Te estas metiendo en un gran lio Star, si juegas un mal movimiento podrías morir."

"**Estoy consciente de ello, y no necesitas recordármelo, ahora si no te importa, me preparare para que podamos ir."** Dijo la señorita subiendo a su habitación para preparar su equipaje.

…

El grupo de los luchadores de la libertad se había enterado de la condición grave de su compañero Luke, y decidieron ir a verlo, Kronos llevaba una botella grande de agua de los manantiales en caso de que podría servir, junto a él iban Kimera, Block, Tails, Cosmo y Galaxina, temiendo que pudiera ser grave.

Llegando a la enfermería, un eggbot enfermero se metió en su camino.

"¡Chatarra, déjame pasar!" Grito Tails enojado.

"Lo siento, las heridas del señor Luke son graves, en estos momentos está en una operación." Dijo el eggbot.

"¡EN UNA OPERACIÓN!" Cosmo dijo aterrada.

"Sufrió una herida profunda en el cuerpo, ha perdido mucha sangre, temo que su vida podría correr peligro." Explico el eggbot concretamente.

"Déjanos pasar, tenemos algo que tal vez lo ayude." Pidió Block.

"Lo siento, está prohibido la entrada hasta terminar la operación."

"Por favor, él es mi padre." Pidió Galaxina como un grito.

"Las reglas del Doctor Eggman es no dejar la entrada a civiles mientras estamos en operación, ya sean familiares o amigos."

"Al menos usen esto, esta agua podría ayudarles mucho." Dijo Kronos entregando la botella.

"Lo siento, no podemos usar líquidos u objetos extraños a pacientes en tratamiento."

"¡ESCUCHAME PILA DE TUERCAS, O NOS DEJAS PASAR, O TE HAGO PEDAZOS CON MIS PROPIAS GARRAS!" Grito Kimera como una amenaza.

"Los eggbots enfermeros estamos cubiertos de megatal, no conseguirás hacernos ni un rasguño."

"¡SE ACABO, LO VOY A…!" Empezaba a prepararse Kimera, cuando Cosmo se acercó al gran robot conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

"Por favor, esta agua tiene propiedades curativas, podría ayudar a suturar la herida, detener el sangrado, tal vez algo más que eso, se lo pido por ser su hija, estoy seguro que sabes lo que es tener un padre." Rogo Cosmo.

"Mi creador es el Dr. Eggman, no lo catalogo como un padre."

"Un creador también es por así decirlo un padre, sé que tal vez no tiene sentido, pero solo te pido que confíes en nosotros, y en lo que te damos… No quiero perder a otro miembro de mi familia." Dijo en un susurro.

Tails la miro tristemente, sabía que su madre había muerto en la nave colonia de las sedrianas, aunque su hermana consiguió escapar, y volver con ella, eso no significara que aún no poseyera el dolor por la pérdida de su madre. El eggbot la miro con esos ojos vacíos y fríos, le tomo un momento para reflexionar las palabras en sus procesadores, finalmente obtuvo una respuesta, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Kronos, pidiendo la botella. Kronos se la entrego, y dio media vuelta para entrar a la enfermería.

"Le daré el agua, pero aun así no pueden entrar, tendrán que esperar."

Mientras que el grupo asintió con la cabeza, el eggbot enfermero cerró la puerta detrás de él.

…

El estadio estaba esperando la última batalla, listos para ver más acción. En el sector de arriba, donde los jefes de la mafia disfrutaban del espectáculo con sus mejores lujos, dos sujetos de trajes elegantes miraban un libro donde remarcaban las habilidades de cada uno de los participantes del torneo.

"Vaya, vaya, es evidente que los guerreros Shogun podrían obtener la victoria contra los Nexos." Dijo un hombre obeso mirando a cada uno de los integrantes.

"¿Asumo que usted es el representante de dicho equipo?" Pregunto otro jefe de la mafia vestido con un esmoquin negro, y una máscara de fiestas oscuro.

"Asume bien, los guerreros Shogun son 8 creaciones de los mejores robots que existen en el mundo, sus habilidades son suficientes para doblegar a cualquier equipo que se tope en su camino."

"No estaría tan seguro, yo apuesto a ese tal equipo Nexo, después de todo vimos lo que pueden hacer tanto el capitán como uno de sus integrantes, no hay duda de que puedan ser vencidos."

"Je, je, je, je, eso es lógico para alguien que tiene fe en un equipo así, el problema principal es que no saben lo que podría ocurrir… fuera de la competencia." Dijo el gordinflón humano captando vista en 2 figuras, luciendo ser humanos comunes y corrientes, que al ver la expresión de su jefe, sabían que era hora de actuar, saliendo de la vista del público, fueron adentrándose en un pasillo.

"Señores espectadores, finalmente comenzara la última batalla de los cuartos de final de este torneo, en 5 minutos aparecerán los últimos equipos, para luego concluir esta ronda." Relato Bokkun por el micrófono.

"Te lo juro Decoe, esta pelea va a ser atrapante." Afirmo Bocoe.

"Pues claro, aun no empieza el encuentro, y ya siento que se me funden los circuitos de la impaciencia, y si sucede, me tendrán que remodelar de la cabeza a los pies."

"¿Pero solo tengo una pregunta en la mente, quien peleara del equipo Nexo?"

"A lo mejor Sliat o Metamorph, regresaran para volver a divertirse un poco más."

…

En uno de los pasillos del torneo, 3 figuras iban yendo a su siguiente participación. Se trataba de Sliat, Metamorph, y su integrante grande y misterioso llamado Sefirot, cada paso que daba Sefirot hacia un fuerte estruendo, concluyendo que llevaba algo de metal en su cuerpo. Sliat detuvo su caminata, mirando a las 2 figuras humanas que habían aparecido entre las sombras.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren humanos?" Pregunto Sliat sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

"Al público no le importa en lo más mínimo quien será el campeón de este estúpido torneo, o que clase de deseo tienen pensado pedir, lo único que les importan son las apuestas que hacen a favor o en su contra." Dijo el humano de la derecha.

"De hecho, nuestro amo ha ganado mucho dinero por haber llegado a este punto, ustedes no son más que un pequeño escalón que tenemos que subir para llegar a la victoria, y a las grandes riquezas." Termino el humano de la izquierda.

"Sabía que algo así iba a llegar a suceder, después de todo somos tan temidos, que harán lo que sea para que perdamos, un truco muy sucio." Dijo Sliat con una amarga sonrisa.

"¿No me digan que ustedes, humanos, intentaran derrotarnos?" Preguntaba Metamorph como un motivo de burla.

"Nunca dijimos que éramos humanos." Dijo el humano de la derecha con una sonrisa macabra.

Ambos se pusieron de lado a lado, y empezaron a cambiar de forma, sus ropas se hicieron añicos, al igual que su piel, revelando cuerpos de metal. El humano de la derecha, se transformó en un robot dragón gris grande, con unos ojos rojos, turbinas en sus alas, y una boca grande y peligrosa. El de la izquierda, se convirtió en un tipo de robot karateca, tamaño normal, con un atuendo idéntico a un karateca humano, bastante musculoso y grande, con hombros grandes de color negro, y una cabeza pequeña con dos ojos verdes.

"Somos los sustitutos de los guerreros shogun, yo soy Drago." Dijo el gran dragón gris.

"Y yo Figther." Dijo el robot karateca.

"Ya veo, parece que sí es cierto, existen personas cobardes, que quieren obtener la victoria, incluso haciendo algo tan bajo como esto." Dijo Sliat con una risa ligera.

"No podrás vencernos, incluso si luchan ustedes 3 juntos." Dijo Figther preparado para vencerlos.

"Nosotros no pelearemos, solo será nuestro grandote integrante, Sefirot." Dijo Metamorph apuntando a su compañero.

"No digan tonterías." Amenazo Drago.

"Estos tontos se están confiando de más, mandando a uno solo contra nosotros." Dijo Figther.

"Le vamos a dar una prueba, todo tuyo Sefirot." Indico Sliat haciéndose a un lado.

Sefirot exhalando ruidosamente dio unos cuantos pasos para estar frente a ellos.

"Maldición, se burlan de nosotros." Dijo Figther enojado.

"Vamos a hacer que se traguen sus palabras, prepárate grandullón." Dijo Drago.

Rápidamente se lanzaron contra él, preparando sus movimientos, Drago hizo aparecer varias púas de metal en su cuerpo, listo para embestirlo de una manera mortal, mientras que figther salto en el aire, con su puño derecho emanando una gran cantidad de energía roja. Sefirot levanto un poco la cabeza, y se pudo ver un resplandor rojo en sus ojos.

…

Varias figuras estaban tiradas en la arena del desierto, completamente inconscientes, solo dos figuras estaban de pie. Orpheus se quedó asombrado, sus 23 guerreros, expertos en diferentes artes de combate, fueron derrotados hábilmente por el guardián, quien no mostraba un gramo de cansancio.

"Increíble, casi todos recién llegaron, y los derrotasteis como si fueran amateurs." Dijo Orpheus.

"Soy el más poderoso de los guardianes de este lugar, le impedido el paso a todo aquel que quisiera entrar." Dijo el guardián.

"Pues dado que no puedo derrotarte con fuerza, o poderes, propongo que lo hagamos, como lo hacemos en este mundo." Pidió cortésmente.

"¿Un duelo de monstruos?" Pregunto desafiante.

"Si, no te preocupes por mi mazo, tengo uno personal." Dijo mostrándole una baraja de 40 cartas de duelo de monstruos.

"Acepto tu desafío." Afirmo el guardián, golpeando fuertemente el piso con los pies, haciendo que aparecieran dos pilares circulares de roca, "Toma tu posición."

Orpheus fue a uno de los pilares, mientras que el guardián fue hacia el pilar opuesto. Mientras barajaban rápidamente sus mazos, podían verse en ambos una amplia sonrisa desafiante. Colocando sus mazos en su pilar correspondiente, y sacando al instante 5 cartas de su mazo.

"Jugaremos con 8000 puntos de vida." Pidió el guardián.

"Sera demasiado largo, ¿Temes que te venza?" Pregunto en broma.

"No, simplemente no quiero terminar tan rápido." Respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

"Entonces… ¡A JUGAR!" Gritaron ambos comenzando el duelo.

"El experto, antes que el novato." Dijo sacando una carta de su mazo, "Empiezo jugando la carta hechizo: disminución de estrellas, descartando 2 cartas de mi mano, puedo restarle dos estrellas a todos los monstruos que posea en mi mano…" Mientras explicaba, envió dos cartas monstruo al cementerio, "Así que puedo invocar de manera normal a dragón armado Nivel 5 en modo de ataque." Dijo colocándolo encima de la piedra.

En un breve instante, el enorme dragón rojo, con armadura negra, y picos en su cuerpo apareció delante de Orpheus, quien simplemente dio una sonrisa.

"¿No me digas que esa es una jugada de experto?" Pregunto en broma.

"No dije que termine, luego activare mi carta real, renuncio a 800 puntos de vida, para poder invocar a un monstruo de mi cementerio, y equiparlo con dicha carta, así que dile hola al gran dragón blanco de los ojos azules."

En un instante, apareció un enorme dragón blanco, lanzando un fuerte rugido ensordecedor.

"Para terminar, coloco una carta boca abajo." Dijo poniendo una carta en medio de la lápida de piedra.

"Ya entiendo, es un mazo de puros dragones, y mucha energía, lamentablemente lo está manejando un novato como tú."

"Cuidado con lo que dices, nunca he perdido un duelo con mis poderosos dragones." Amenazo el guardián a su insulto.

"Nunca debiste perder… porque nadie tendría una estrategia ingeniosa para poder derrotarte." Dijo tristemente, "Y yo que tenía pensado usar todo mi mazo nuevo contra ti, pero creo que te derrotare en este turno." Termino sacando una carta de su mazo, y mirando su mano, "Paso 1, activo esta carta hechizo, fisura dimensional…" Nombro colocándola en el pilar, "Mientras este en el campo, todos los monstruos que sean enviados al cementerio, ahora se reirán fuera del juego."

"De verdad estás loco, ¿Por qué razón estas…?" Preguntaba el guardián hasta que fue cortado de golpe.

"Paso 2, juego mi carta hechizo, destrucción de cartas, obligándonos a enviar toda nuestra mano al cementerio, y después sacar el mismo número de cartas del mazo…" Orpheus descarto sus 5 cartas, revelando 3 monstruos, y dos cartas hechizo, inmediatamente, las 3 cartas monstruo entraron en la fisura de dimensión, saliendo automáticamente del juego, luego procedió a sacar 5 cartas nuevas, luego de mirarlas, decidió jugar su siguiente carta, "Activo mi carta hechizo, excavación de piedra mágica, descartando 2 cartas de mi mano, puedo automáticamente regresar un hechizo de mi cementerio a mi mano."

Enviando al cementerio 1 carta trampa, y un monstruo más, regreso su carta hechizo, fusión de dimensión de su cementerio a su mano.

"Ahora activo mi carta hechizo, fusión de dimensión, pago 2000 puntos de vida, automáticamente puedo invocar monstruos que estén retirados del juego, y resulta que tengo 4." Dijo con una sonrisa.

En un instante, 4 pilares de luz aparecieron de la arena, y lentamente emergían sus 4 monstruos.

"¿Pero qué…?" Preguntaba impactado.

Habían aparecido 4 monstruos poco comunes, pero no para los que los hayan visto, los 4 reyes metarex. Bay Leaf, 6 estrellas, elemento tierra, tipo planta, con 2400 de Atk, y 2000 de Def, Red Pine, 5 estrellas, elemento tierra, tipo planta, con 2100 de Atk, y 1900 de Def, Yellow Zelkova, 5 estrellas, elemento tierra, tipo planta, con 2200 de Atk, y 2100 de Def, y Black Narcissus, 6 estrellas, elemento tierra, tipo planta, con 2300 de Atk, y 2200 de Def; todos en posición de ataque, listos para atacar.

"¿Dices que me derrotaras con esos monstruos? Pero si sus puntos de ataque no se equiparan a los de mis dragones."

"Yellow Zelkova posee una habilidad especial, un incremento de 300 puntos de atk por cada monstruo metarex en el campo, incluyéndose a el mismo…" Explico activando la habilidad de Zelkova, elevando su ataque de 2200 a 3400, "Aun no termine, luego de mi mano invoco de manera especial a… el rey supremo de los metarex, Dark Oak…" Dijo mostrándole la carta.

"Pero tienes que sacrificar dos de tus monstruos, después de todo tiene 7 estrellas." Contradijo a su táctica.

"No es así, Dark Oak puede ser invocado de mi mano de manera especial, mientras tenga en el campo a sus 4 reyes metarex, ignorando el requisito de 2 sacrificios."

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"¡Es una de sus habilidades especiales, así que sin más quejas, démosle la bienvenida al jefe de jefes, Dark Oak, en modo de ataque!" Grito poniéndolo en el campo.

Un fuerte resplandor se generó en el campo, y en el medio apareció el rey metarex Dark Oak, 7 estrellas, elemento de tierra, tipo planta, Atk 2700, Def 2600. Listo para luchar.

"Hay un problema, ninguna otra carta que tenga en su nombre "Metarex" puede atacar, pero eso poco importa, porque durante este turno, Dark Oak puede atacar el número de veces igual al número de monstruos de mi lado del campo, por lo tanto podrá atacar 5 veces seguidas."

"Pero mira su poder, aun no se equipara a mi dragón blanco de ojos azules."

"Sin embargo, tu dragón tiene un pequeño punto débil, y lo aprovechare al máximo… Bay Leaf activa tu habilidad especial…" Llamo a su monstruo, haciendo que lanzara sus espadas dobles hacia su rival.

En un instante, tanto su carta boca abajo, como su carta hechizo fueron destruidas por ambas espadas, ocasionando también que el gran dragón blanco de ojos azules desapareciera del campo.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Bay Leaf uso su habilidad especial, puede destruir cualquier carta trampa o hechizo, dependiendo del número de monstruos en mi capo, con la palabra metarex en su nombre, sin contarse a el mismo."

"¡Eso es hacer trampa, nunca antes había visto esas cartas con ese tipo de poderes!" Grito furioso.

"No es trampa, es simplemente elaboración de cartas propias usando el poder del hombre y lo sobrenatural." Corrigió ofendido, "Pero continuemos, ahora juego la carta hechizo más peligrosa del mundo, el manto de la oscuridad eterna…" dijo colocando la carta hechizo, haciendo que apareciera, la carta estaba totalmente oscura, lo único visible eran dos puntos rojos, y una especie de garra de demonio, "Renuncio a la mitad de mis puntos de vida, y entonces puedo seleccionar a un monstruos en mi campo para así equiparlo con dicha carta, y elijo a Dark Oak…" Explicaba reduciendo sus puntos de vida otra vez hasta llegar a 3000.

En un instante, los 4 reyes metarex miraban al gran rey purpura, envolviéndose completamente en un manto de sombras oscuro, hasta hacerse uno con el poder de la carta hechizo.

"Esa carta nunca la he conocido…" Empezaba a decir el guardián impactado por el aura oscura que irradiaba.

"Sera lo último que veras en tu vida, porque gracias a esta carta, los puntos de ataque originales de Dark Oak, se duplican de manera drástica…" Explico Orpheus sintiendo como la misma aura oscura lo envolvía a el mismo, y tal como había dicho, el poder ofensivo de Dark Oak se elevó hasta 5400.

"¿Significa que…?" dijo el guardián impactado.

"¡Estas más que acabado, Dark Oak, acabalo con tu sable dorado!" Ordeno su amo al gran rey metarex.

Dark Oak, obedeció solemnemente, apareciendo su espada de su mano derecha, el rey metarex se lanzó hacia el dragón armado nivel 5, y de una tajada, lo destruyo en mil pedazos, el guardián grito de dolor al sentir como sus puntos de vida bajaban a 4200.

"¡Recuerda, Dark Oak puede atacar 4 veces más, y las aprovechare por burlarte de mí y de mis lacayos!"

El guardián vio como Dark Oak apareció frente al guardián, y con 4 movimientos rápidos, los puntos de vida del guardián bajaron hasta 0, seguido de un manto oscuro que lo envolvió a su alrededor, haciéndole un grito tan fuerte y desgarrador, que pudo haber destrozado los vidrios de un edificio cercano. El guardián se desplomo al suelo, su piel se tornó a un color gris muerto, su atuendo fue hecho pedazos por el poder destructivo que recibió, inhalando y exhalando difícilmente. Orpheus, se acercó a su rival derrotado, observándolo detenidamente.

"Vaya, sin duda es el poder de "El otro" Pude ganar sin usar esta poderosa carta, pero tenía que hacerle una prueba primero, AGhh…" Grito de dolor, arrodillándose en la arena, mientras se agarraba el pecho muy adolorido, "Esta carta causa mucho daño, tanto para el que la usa, como para el que recibe su poder destructivo, sin duda es una pequeña parte de los poderes mortíferos de ese monstruo…" Decía con leves signos de dolor en su cara todavía.

"No puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo, tengo que… buscar el mazo Orichalcos." Decía mientras se adentraba a la entrada de la antigua tumba.

…

"¡Señoras y señores, daremos inicio a la última pelea de esta ronda, por favor démosle la bienvenida a los guerreros Shogun!" Anuncio Bokkun por el micrófono.

Lentamente, aparecían todos los miembros de los guerreros Shogun, junto a los que habían aparecido en la batalla anterior, los acompañaban 1 integrante más. Uno estaba volando en el aire, un robot de color amarillo, pequeño en cuerpo comparado al de los demás, con alas de acero realmente grandes y fuertes, su rostro era parecido a un rey egipcio, con una barbilla puntiaguda, y unos ojos rojos, en la punta de su cabeza, traía una especie de corona de 6 puntas doradas con algunas joyas de adornación.

Mientras el público vitoreaba de alegría, Bokkun aclaro la garganta para captar su ambición. "Ahora recibamos al equipo Nexo." Proclamo bokkun al otro equipo.

Sin embargo, no estaba saliendo nadie, ni siquiera podían oírse los pasos. Bokkun aterrizo en el césped, y camino hacia la entrada, tanto lenta y cuidadosamente. Mientras los guerreros Shogun dieron simples risitas al ver que su plan había tenido éxito, Bokkun se adentró más en la oscuridad, no podía ver nada, ni con las luces de sus ojos encendidas.

De repente, dos objetos salieron disparados a ambos lados del robot purpura, que en respuesta se alejó inmediatamente con un despegue de su cohete. Los dos objetos aterrizaron en frente de los guerreros, cambiando su expresión de victoria, a una de rabia pura. Las cabezas de sus sustitutos, Figther y Drago, habían sido arrancadas de sus cuerpos por signos de un objeto cortante, aun se veía el aceite que chorreaba de abajo, viendo que había sido reciente.

Cambiaron de vista hacia la entrada, pudieron oírse fuertes pasos ruidosos. Apareciendo entre las sombras, eran Sliat, Metamorph y Sefirot, sin ningún signo de rasguño o heridas por parte de sus rivales muertos.

"Ustedes quisieron jugar sucio con nosotros, por eso le pedí a Sefirot que no tuviera piedad alguna con ustedes." Dijo Sliat con una sonrisa.

Sefirot se quitó la ropa que lo cubría, revelando su cuerpo. Su piel era de un color marrón medio oscuro, era grande y musculoso, pero los más increíble, era que todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en cadenas de color purpura, de los pies al cuerpo, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco de gladiador romano, fijado por sus propias cadenas al cuerpo. Tanto Sefirot como Sliat, subieron a la plataforma, y se fueron al centro caminando tranquilamente. El capitán de los guerreros Shogun, Sphinx, fue al centro para que estuvieran frente a frente.

"Decidan la manera en que pelearan." Pidió Bokkun cortésmente.

"Sefirot se encargara de ustedes 5, si quieren pueden pelear todos juntos." Explico Sliat con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás seguro zorrito? Creo que ustedes se están confiando de mas, solo porque derrotaron a nuestros sustitutos." Dijo Sphinx enojado.

"Que te pasa, acaso no quieres terminar esto lo más rápido posible, por si no lo sabes, tengo unas cuantas cosa que hacer, y carezco de tiempo." Dijo Sliat.

"Muy bien, 5 vs 1, pero te arrepentirás de lo que pediste, ese grandullón tuyo, será destruido en muy poco tiempo." Dijo Sphinx, indicando a su grupo que se acercara a él.

"Se ha decidido, Sefirot se enfrentara contra los 5 miembros el solo." Afirmo bokkun.

Mientras Sliat se alejaba, se acercó a Sefirot para hablarle en un susurro.

"Acaba rápidamente Sefirot, derrótalos en dos minutos."

Sefirot no dio respuesta alguna, simplemente inhalo, y exhalo aire como respuesta. Mientras Sliat salió de la plataforma, los guerreros Shogun lo rodearon rápidamente. Oyendo el pitido de inicio de la batalla, Sphinx les grito a sus compañeros.

"Atáquenlo con sus mejores técnicas, ¡ONDA CALORICA, MAXIMO PODER!" Grito Sphinx tornado su cuerpo a un color rojo y amarillo, envolviéndose a el mismo en una bola de energía resplandeciente, que derretía todo a su alrededor, y sin dudarlo se lanzó contra Sefirot de un salto.

"¡GRAN TORBELLINO DESTRUCTOR!" Grito Uranus, el robot rojo, girando y girando hasta envolverse en una especie de torbellino de aire, que absorbía todo a su alrededor, ya que estaba succionando las baldosas de la plataforma, haciéndolas pedazos.

"¡RELAMPAGOS IMPERIALES!" Dijo el robot amarillo, apareciendo una esfera de energía roja de sus manos, disparando al instante una serie de rayos eléctricos hacia su objetivo.

"¡LEVANTAMIENTO DE TIERRA APLASTANTE!" Dijo el gran tiki verde, que al estrellarse al suelo fuertemente, levanto un gran pedazos de tierra emergiendo desde debajo de la plataforma para así arponearlo como una ballena.

"¡DESINTEGRACION MOLECULAR!" Grito el robot negro, haciendo que los círculos dorados en las esferas de sus manos se contrajeran hacia afuera, liberando una serie de relámpagos celestes, que desintegraban los fragmentos de las baldosas en el progreso.

Sefirot exhalo ruidosamente, levantando sus manos a ambos lados, del suelo donde pisaba, se generó una enorme cúpula oscura que los engullo a todos sus rivales al instante, la cúpula abarco el diámetro de la plataforma. Bokkun consiguió escapar rápidamente por los aires, mientras vio la enorme cúpula oscura, lo único visible fuera de ella, era el remolino de Uranus, pero lentamente se desvaneció.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 30 segundos, y la cúpula oscura había desaparecido, Sefirot aún estaba en la misma posición, sin prestarle atención a los cientos de partes de los guerreros Shogun que caían al suelo, incluso la destrucción de la plataforma por el poder de sus técnicas había regresado a su estado normal, como si nunca le había pasado nada. Lo último en caer del cielo, fueron las 5 cabezas de los participantes, que al dejar de moverse, se hicieron pedazos diminutos.

"El… El… ¡El ganador es Sefirot!" Proclamo Bokkun totalmente impactado.

"Esto es asombroso." Dijo Decoe completamente petrificado.

"La lucha de Sefirot, acabo en aproximadamente dos minutos." Afirmo Bocoe igual de impresionado.

Mientras Sefirot se marchaba del lugar, haciendo sus ruidosos paso, Bokkun aterrizo en el suelo sin dejar de verlo impactado.

"La ronda ha terminado, pasado mañana daremos inicio a la semifinal, pero será en un estadio diferente, cuyos lujos y lugar fueron mejorados para darles un impacto más decisivo a las peleas, anticipen sus entradas, no se lo vayan a perder, pero recuerden que también lo estamos transmitiendo por televisión para aquellos que no podrán venir, Bokkun termina esta transmisión." Relato el robot purpura.

Mientras el público se levantaba y se alejaban del lugar, dos figuras estaban en la parte de arriba, con una mezcla tanto de impresión, como de miedo. Bay Leaf y Black Narcissus fueron testigos del inmenso poder de Sefirot, no podían dejar de temblar, sentían como si vieron a un enorme demonio cuya presencia los dejo petrificados, ¿Qué es lo que harán el equipo Delta ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Tails: Mañana comenzara la semifinal, y nuestro rival es el equipo veneno.

Kimera: Podrán ser fáciles de vencer.

Kronos: Chicos, los veneno han tomado rehenes.

Block: Son las chicas, han capturado a 6 en total.

Bones: ¿Qué estarán planeando hacer?

En el próximo capítulo: Lucha en parejas, el destino de los rehenes.

Sonic: Tal parece que quieren hacer la pelea un poco más interesante.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	92. Capitulo 92: Lucha en parejas

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Buenos días, aquí esta Sonia, con un repaso de lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior.

El encuentro entre el equipo Nexos contra los guerreros Shogun, acabo en exactamente 2 minutos, aunque tuvieron ligeros inconvenientes para los nexos, Sefirot domino por completo la situación, utilizando una técnica tanto poderosa como desconocida para el mundo. En ese momento, el grupo de Tails y Cosmo intentan ayudar a Luke, pero el eggbot enfermero les prohíbe el paso, al estar el paciente en una cirugía delicada. Aun si no pudieran pasar, Cosmo le entrego al eggbot un poco de agua del manantial curador, y decidió dárselo si la situación se pone fea.

Mientras tanto, Orpheus se enfrentó en un duelo de monstruos contra el guardián del mazo Orichalcos, revelando tanto un mazo de metarex, como una carta hechizo poderosa, acabando sin piedad con su rival.

Por otra parte, el desconocido guerrero, que resultó ser mujer, le pide a su hermana Stela, una hibrida sedriana/zorro que venga con ella en su nueva aventura, aunque teniendo dudas, quería ver el rostro de sus padres, antes de que murieran, y acepto ayudarla.

Ahora con solo 4 equipos en el torneo, falta esperar la semifinal, que se celebrara en otro estadio. Perdonen si uso mucho las palabras, vayamos a ver el siguiente capítulo.

…

Capítulo 92: Lucha en parejas, el destino de los rehenes.

La semifinal iba a comenzar mañana, y el grupo decidió ir al nuevo estadio para ver su magnificencia. El estadio era más grande que el anterior, su diferencia principal era que poseía techo, cubriendo por completo el lugar, impidiendo que entrara siquiera un pequeño rayo de luz solar. Mientras varios eggbots preparaban los retoques finales del sector, Sonic fue el primero en romper el silencio con un gran silbido.

"Sin duda, Eggman se lució otra vez."

"Son las últimas rondas, era más que lógico lucirse con respecto al lugar." Dijo Manic con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Escuche que Eggman hizo este estadio con el propósito de representar el infierno que vivirán aquellos que pelearan aquí." Dijo Block.

"Pues el infierno se manifestara a ese tal equipo Veneno, aunque no sé si sean amigos o enemigos." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Gedo Mazu.

"Hemos recibido un informe por parte de la familia Acorn respecto al equipo Veneno, y las formas originales de algunos de ellos, no aparecieron en ningún registro de criminales conocidos de Mobius… Es como si literalmente, salieran del aire." Explico Narcissus.

"Sin embargo, 3 de sus miembros nos ayudaron a vencer a esos dos lacayos del Dr. Tecnodius, no sé si sean 100% malvados con lo que hicieron." Contradijo Kimera.

"Cabe recordar, qu de ellos robaron el banco de Mobotropolis, para después intentar quemarlo por completo, de no haber sido por el grupo especial que había reunido y entrenado, podíamos haber afrontado una gran crisis." Recordó Sally.

"Es cierto, cuando los hayamos capturado tras haberlos derrotado, se nos aclararan las dudas mediante un buen interrogatorio." Dijo Espio con un tono firme.

"No creo que sea fácil capturarlos, esa tal Maya tiene a un grupo de mobianos usando químicos y tecnología extraña, les lava el cerebro, y los convierte en sus sirvientes enmascarados." Dijo Kimera.

"Cierto, tendría que sucedernos un milagro para poder agarrar a esos lampiños." Dijo Vector desilusionado.

De pronto, se pudo ver unos arbustos moviéndose desde varios kilómetros de su ubicación, para luego salir 12 figuras a muy alta velocidad, seguido de un grupo desplazándose a pie.

…

Mientras tanto, Jaran Kai apareció en el desierto del planeta tierra, tratando de buscar a Orpheus, pero estaba más preocupado por lo que acababa de sentir, despertándolo del hechizo que lo dejo inconsciente. Una fuerte energía oscura se había manifestado no muy lejos de su posición, solo sintió esa presión maligna varias veces, y sabía que se trataba de la peor amenaza, que el mundo no ha podido conocer todavía.

"¿No lo entiendo, por qué estaría aquí?" Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

Jaran siguió su búsqueda, tratando de localizar algo anormal en el sector. Su búsqueda termino en un templo hecho en ruinas, al frente de las ruinas, se encontraba una figura tirada en el suelo, con leves signos de respiración. Jaran se apresuró a socorrerlo, pero cuando llego, supo que era demasiado tarde. El humano estaba con leves signos de reparación, su cuerpo había sido destrozado, los huesos de sus brazos y piernas estaban saliendo de sus heridas, algunos estaban quebrados en fragmentos, goteando un poco de sangre carmesí, los dedos de sus manos se habían roto de formas diversas, su rostro estaba cubierto por sus ropas, impidiendo ver las heridas faciales, su pecho mostraba marcas profundas de garras de bestia, comenzando a cicatrizar.

"No hay duda alguna, esto es obra de "EL OTRO"" Dijo Jaran ante tal escena atroz, inclinándose hacia el rostro de lo que una vez fue el guardián de la tumba, coloco su mano en la frente, "Alma que ahora estas perdida en el olvido, en un tormento mental, hare lo que este a mi alcance para regresarte a como eras antes…" Decía Jaran, mientras una energía de color celeste, brotaba de su mano izquierda, fluyendo lentamente sobre la frente de su pobre víctima.

…

"Me pregunto cómo estará Luke, hace mucho tiempo que no lo he visto." Dijo Merrick caminando junto con Ana, y chibi Tails tendido en sus manos.

"Estará bien, no es como la primera vez que mi padre se enfrenta a una situación como esta." Decía Ana con una afirmación 'Chi' de Chibi tails.

"Aun así estoy preocupado, espero que el grupo de mi primo pueda… Espera, ¡MIRA ESO!" Grito de golpe, señalándole hacia más adelante.

Ana observo, y vio con horror lo que había sucedido. Tendidos en el suelo, estaba el grupo de los guerrilleros de la libertad. Ana y Merrick fueron corriendo a toda velocidad hasta sus amigos caídos, y se fijaron en Knuckels y Espio. Ambos parecían estar bien, excepto que estaban inconscientes, profundamente dormidos.

"¿Quién habrá hecho esto, y con qué objetivo?" Pregunto Ana preocupada.

"Usaron una droga especial, cuando es inhalada, la víctima no le queda otra opción que caer inconsciente, sin poder hacer nada." Dijo Merrick analizándolo detenidamente, "Es una droga que usaba Eggman para poder capturar a los mobianos, y así crear su serie de robots Badnik."

"¿Eggman está detrás de todo esto?" Preguntaba Ana preocupada.

"No, las marcas en el suelo no son de eggbots, de hecho, además de huellas de mobianos, hay también signos de aerodeslizadores, y si mi intuición no me falla, eran alrededor de 12."

"¿Mobianos, estas seguro?"

"Soy un detective de primera clase, ni siquiera Vector me ganaría en descifrar este tipo de…" Empezaba a hablar Merrick, cuando vio a su primo los primeros signos de despertar.

Inmediatamente, ambos acudieron a Tails en su ayuda. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y lo que vio fueron los rostros preocupados de sus amigos.

"Merrick, Ana… ¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntaba levantándose del suelo fatigado, seguido de un leve estirón.

"Esa es la misma pregunta que te íbamos a hacer a ti." Respondió Merrick.

"Ahhh, lo último que recuerdo… fue que de la nada varias figuras rodearon a nuestro grupo, arrinconándonos en un círculo… después olíamos un extraño gas, y cuando estábamos a punto de desmayarnos, nos tumbaron en el suelo con varios golpes en la cabeza…" Decía con su voz fatigada.

"¿No pudieron defenderse?" Preguntaba Ana.

"No… se movían en aerodeslizadores muy potentes en velocidad, pero pude ver que uno de ellos era idéntico a Knuckels, solo que sus tonos de piel eran más diferentes, y unas gafas negras."

"Es uno de los miembros del equipo Veneno, ellos están detrás de todo esto." Dijo Merrick indignado ante tal acto cobarde.

"Tal vez, pero… Esperen un momento…" Dijo mirando a su alrededor recobrando su energía, "Faltan varias chicas, ¿Dónde están Cosmo y Galaxina?"

Sus compañeros vieron a su alrededor, y era verdad, además de Cosmo y Galaxina, también había desaparecido Amy, Sonia, Rouge y Sally.

"No las veo por ningún lado, ¿Creen que se las haya llevado?" Preguntaba Ana preocupada.

"¡Maldición, se arrepentirá de lo que han hecho!" Grito Tails muy furioso, mientras se levantó del suelo para intentar buscarlos.

Sin embargo, tuvo que dar un fuerte aullido de dolor al sentir algo retirándose del pelaje de su espalda, que estaba pegado con cinta especial.

"Perdóname Tails, pero esto no lo tenías en tu espalda hasta ahora." Dijo Merrick, sacando la cinta, que tenía varios mechones de pelaje color miel de su primo, y abrió el papel de par en par, "Es una nota de parte de los veneno."

"¿Qué es lo que dice?" Preguntaba Ana, conteniendo una risa por el dolor del joven zorro.

"Saludos guerrilleros, sentimos habernos llevado a vuestras chicas, pero les prometemos que no les haremos daño, solo digamos que harán la ronda semifinal un poco más interesante, si tratan de buscarnos, nunca nos encontraran, incluso si lo hacen todos juntos, será completamente en vano. Si lo que quieren es volver a verlas, tendrán que esperar la semifinal para poder rescatarlas.

ATTE. Cara Cortada, líder del equipo Veneno"

"Así que los Veneno quieren hacer la semifinal interesante." Dijo Ana.

"Les voy a dar una semifinal que nunca se van a olvidar en la vida, ya verán lo que les pasara por haber raptado a Cosmo… y a nuestras amigas." Dijo Tails.

…

Poco desconocían que en una ubicación remota, estaban siendo vigilados con unos binoculares, bajándolos revelaron el rostro de Metamorph.

"Es justo lo que había dicho Sliat, los veneno comenzaron a actuar."

"Parece que desean una revancha más que nunca, contra el horrible carnicero que tenemos de capitán." Dijo Imperion.

"Eso a nosotros poco importa, lo importante es que demuestren ser dignos de enfrentarse a los Nexos por última vez."

"¿Y si llega a perder el equipo Delta?"

"Entonces tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas, pero si les ganan a los Veneno… Bueno, Sliat se dará un banquete sin igual." Dijo Metamorph con una risa ligera.

…

El día había transcurrido rápidamente, el sol empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte, y el nuevo estadio se preparaba para recibir a su público. Las entradas estaban repletas de espectadores, cuyas filas casi estaban esperando dentro del bosque. Mientras tanto, varios helicópteros que transportaban a jefes de la mafia aterrizaban en las zonas de aterrizajes. Ubicado en las entradas del estadio se encontraban varios revendedores, intentando que compraran boletos legales para así ganar su propio dinero.

Dentro del estadio, la oscuridad era lo único que se podía ver, estando dentro del estadio, era como estar en la nada, mientras el público tomaba asientos, varios reflectores se encendieron de golpe, mostrando a Bokkun en el centro de la plataforma, que lucía mucho más amplia que la anterior.

"Bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo estadio para empezar las ronda semifinal del torneo inter dimensional." Comenzó a relatar Bokkun en el micrófono, "Esta torneo comenzó con 32 equipos, pero ahora solo quedan 4, y son lo mejor de lo mejor, como verán este estadio muestra grandes diferencias al anterior, esperemos que los haya dejado impactados."

Mientras tanto, en uno de los observadores de los jefes de la mafia, Lion y Byako observaban el sitio, solo Byako quedo sorprendido ante el aspecto lúgubre del interior.

"Amo Lion, este lugar hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina, siento como que estuviéramos en el infierno." Dijo Byako asombrado ante la sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

"Es lógico, Eggman hizo una imitación casi perfecta del infierno, hasta se puede sentir que el aire quema al respirar, y no dejas de sudar como un puerco a la barbacoa." Dijo Lion limpiándose el sudor de la cara con una toallita.

"Antes que nada, repasemos a los 4 equipos que han quedado en la semifinal…" Anunciaba Bokkun, mientras una gran pantalla se encendió en la oscuridad, primero mostro lluvia, pero luego mostro la imagen del primer equipo clasificado.

"El equipo Veneno." Dijo mostrando la imagen de sus 6 miembros enmascarados.

"El equipo Hibrido." Dijo mostrando la imagen de los 6 miembros humanoides.

"El equipo Nexo." Dijo mostrando la imagen de Sliat, Metamorph, Sefirot, y sus dos compañeros disfrazados, siendo recibidos por un fuerte aplauso del público.

"Y el equipo Delta." Dijo mostrando la imagen de los 6 guerrilleros de la libertad, aclamados de la misma forma que el equipo Nexo.

"Al parecer tenemos 2 equipos favoritos." Dijo Decoe ubicado en un mostrador de color rojo, con un micrófono apoyado en

"Son los que más apuestas tienen para la victoria de acuerdo a la gráfica." Dijo Bocoe observando varias grillas en sus manos.

"No exactamente… Lo he apostado todo por la victoria de los Nexos, es mejor prevenir que curar." Dijo Decoe mostrándole unos papeles de sus apuestas.

Sin embargo, fue cubierto por tres sombras grandes, captándole su atención, y eran ni más ni menos que Maria, Molly y Gaia, quienes se ubicaron en unos asientos cerca de los robots comentaristas.

"¡NUNCA VUELVAS A APOSTAR CONTRA LOS GUERRILLEROOOSSS!" Gritaron las 3 dándole un triple golpe con su propio abanico de papel.

"Mientras Decoe se repone tanto de la herida, como de la conciencia a no divulgar cosas sin precaución, preparémonos para la siguiente pelea, entre el equipo Delta contra el equipo Veneno." Relato Bocoe por el micrófono.

Ubicados a ambos extremos de la plataforma, habían dos enormes puertas de piedra maciza, lentamente comenzaron a abrir de manera horizontal, levantando un poco de polvo en el suelo. Cuando ambas puertas estuvieron abiertas de par en par, los miembros del equipo Delta aparecían en las sombras, con Tails luciendo su traje de combate. Todos poseían una mirada determinada, ya que no solamente era un combate, sino una misión de rescate. Los 6 miembros se pusieron en línea horizontal, esperando a sus rivales.

"Por favor, recibamos al rival del equipo Delta, el equipo Veneno…" Anuncio Bokkun por el micrófono.

En un instante, los 6 miembros del equipo Veneno salieron subidos en sus aerodeslizadores, mientras que los otros 6 compañeros aparecieron con una caminata normal.

"Parece que esos 6 han decidido dar la cara." Dijo Kronos analizando detenidamente.

"No podría decir lo mismo de esos 6 en esas tablas extrañas, ¿Cómo le hacen para desplazarse flotando?" Preguntaba Block perplejo ante tales vehículos extraños.

"Block, eres un vejete usado, ¿Nunca has visto un aerodeslizador en tu vida?" Preguntaba Bones totalmente avergonzado por el comentario de su compañero en armadura.

"Ni siquiera sabía que se llamaban así, estoy debajo de Mobius, desconozco muchas cosas aun."

Su discusión había terminado, cuando los miembros del Veneno se bajaron en sus aerodeslizadores, dándoles unas sonrisas socarronas con sus disfraces.

"Me sorprende que hayan venido, pensaba que no se presentarían por miedo a ser derrotados." Dijo el sujeto disfrazado de Knuckels.

"Nunca abandonamos una pelea, y menos cuando la vida de nuestras amigas está en juego." Dijo Kimera con un tono desafiante.

"¿Hablando de las chicas, donde las han ocultado?" Preguntaba Gedo Mazu.

"Tranquilos, les hemos dado los asientos principales para que vean todo sin ningún problema, capten su mirada al techo." Dijo Tiffany indicándole con el dedo índice hacia arriba.

El grupo miro al cielo, y se quedaron boquiabiertos. En el techo del estadio, 6 burbujas de vidrio estaban enganchadas a una especie de aparato extraño, y dentro de cada burbuja, estaban las 6 chicas rehenes vestidas con ropajes tipo de la jungla. Mientras algunas intentaban romper las burbujas, otras simplemente se cubrían el cuerpo por lo poco que cubrían sus atuendos.

"Bocoe, el equipo Veneno ha tomado varias rehenes." Dijo Decoe.

"Esto hará una situación del combate bastante difícil para los Delta."

"Por no decir un crecimiento en el rating." Dijo Bokkun volando para poder ver mejor.

"¡EY, SE VAN A ARREPENTIR SABANDIJAS, VESTIDA ASI NO VOY A CONSEGUIR UNA PAREJA DECENTE!" Grito Rouge golpeando la burbuja fuertemente.

"¿Es que acaso te preocupa eso?" Preguntaba Amy intentando aparecer su martillo piko-piko sin éxito.

"Preocupémonos mas por no caernos desde esa altura." Dijo Sally.

"Si, que nosotras no tenemos nuestros vestidos y no podemos flotar si caemos." Dijo Galaxina un poco humillada ante la ropa que tenía.

"Hermana, esas son cosas que no se dicen en público." Dijo Cosmo con un tinte carmesí por su propio atuendo.

"Espero que las chicas estén bien." Dijo Bones preocupado.

"Una cosa es luchar contra nosotros, pero tomar rehenes es pasarse de la raya." Dijo Block.

"¿Y por qué se disfrazan de los guerrilleros, que intentan ocultar debajo de esas mascaras?" Preguntaba Kronos curioso.

"Eso va a ser para después, las burbujas en las que se encuentran enjauladas son nuestra propia tecnología, anulan sus propias técnicas, y les proporciona oxígeno para mantenerse habilitadas, claro que también tienen otra función." Dijo Biomorpho en un tono macabro.

"La forma en que pelearemos es bastante sencilla, lucharemos en parejas, como somos 6, habrá 3 encuentros, los ganadores de dichos encuentros decidirán el destino de las rehenes, si ustedes ganan, las burbujas se romperán, y quedaran libres 2 de ellas, lo que importa aquí no es la puntuación, sino la vida de estas bellas señoritas, incluso dejaremos que se queden las ropas de la selva." Explicaba Maya

"¡Completamente inaceptable!" Grito Kronos furioso.

"Jamás habían dicho que las peleas serian en parejas." Dijo Tails muy disgustado

"Como nosotros decimos, tómenlo o déjenlo, claro que si dejan este encuentro, nos dejan a las rehenes." Dijo Cara Cortada.

"¡Ni de broma, eso ni lo pienses, impostor!" Grito Tails furioso.

"Que truco más vil hacen para este encuentro." Dijo Kimera enojado, lo que provoco una risa del sujeto disfrazado de Knuckels.

"Para que no haya ningún inconveniente, nosotros decidiremos las parejas a enfrentarse contra nosotros, y yo elijo a Gedo Mazu, y a Kronos, quienes lucharan por la vida de la murciélago, y la chica ardilla." Indico Biomorpho a ambos rivales, quienes le dieron una mirada desafiante.

"Les toco las más bonitas, eso sí que es suerte." Dijo Bones con una sonrisa.

"No digas tonterías." Dijo Block con una vena hinchada.

"Mucha suerte, porque la necesitaran."

"¿Por qué no se quitan la máscara? Es que así de disfrazadas, no las puedo tomar en serio chicas." Dijo Kronos como un insulto.

"¿Contra quienes nos enfrentaremos para partirles la mandarina en Gajos?" Pregunto Gedo Mazu.

"Seré yo, Knuckels, y junto a mi compañero…" Indico apuntando a su compañero.

"Scourge." Dijo con un tono de robot.

"¿Están de broma? Si van a pelar, tendrán que hacerlo cara a cara esta vez." Ordeno Tails.

El disfrazado de Scourge, le dio una sonrisa, y quitándose las gafas, revelos sus ojos brillando con un tono de negro.

"Te vas a arrepentir de haberlo pedido." Dijo retirando su máscara del rostro, mostrando una forma cubierta por dicha energía oscura.

La energía oscura magnifico su tamaño, haciendo que su disfraz se hiciera pedazos al instante, disipándose lentamente, revelo su forma real, era una especie de robot grande, casi de 3 metros de alto, llevaba una armadura de cuerpo gris oscuro, mostrando sus abdominales, con el emblema de Eggman en su pecho, en sus brazos y piernas musculosas y de color gris claro, unas rodilleras y antebrazos de gran diámetro, con unas hombreras largas, terminando en punta, su cabeza era una especie de casco de combate del tipo caballero, con una enorme lente azul en el centro.

"Enfoquen su mirada a Yoyoel, el robot de combate." Dijo el robot gigante.

"Y no pierdan de vista a…" Dijo Knuckels quitándose la máscara en un rápido movimiento, revelando un aura roja que hizo pedazos su vestimenta. Era un jaguar negro con cientos de dibujos extraños en su cuerpo, parecían pinturas antiguas, llevaba consigo un bastón terminando con unos cráneos blancos en la punta, cuyas mandíbulas retenían varios anillos dorados, su rostro era pintado para que luciera como un cráneo blanco, más una bolsa colgando en su cintura, cuyo contenido era desconocido, "Zamael, el mobiano Shamanico."

"Menuda apariencia nos han mostrado, si es así como lucen los primeros, no quiero ni pensar como lucirían los demás." Relato Decoe impactado.

"Zamael es un chamán mobiano, utiliza los poderes espirituales, y conjuros malignos para poder vencer a sus rivales." Dijo Decoe observando un trozo de papel, "Pero no tenemos ningún dato sobre Yoyoel."

"Sin embargo, por el emblema en su pecho, diría que es una invención del doctor Eggman." Afirmo Bocoe.

"¿El doctor metería una de sus máquinas en esto?" Preguntaba Decoe.

"Eso es lo más raro, jamás en mi vida había visto ese tipo de robot antes." Dijo rotundamente su pareja de metal.

"¿COMO?" Pregunto impactado.

"Así es Decoe, Yoyoel aún no fue inventado por nuestro creador, ni se han visto planos de su diseño."

"Antes que nada, la plataforma pasara por un breve modificación…" Dijo Bokkun dándole la orden a unos eggbots en las gradas.

Los eggbots obedecieron, y tras oprimir un botón, la plataforma dio un leve temblor. Luego, las baldosas comenzaban a elevarse lentamente, ascendieron hasta darle la plataforma una forma de pirámide, cuya punta terminaba en un cuadrado de baldosas liso.

"En los combates por pareja, la plataforma tiene que pasar por un ligero cambio al ser 2 vs 2, estas son las reglas…" Como relataba Bokkun, un gran resplandor rojo rodeo el área de lucha como un perímetro, "Solo se permitirá luchar a uno solo de cada pareja, si abandonan la plataforma, se les dará por lo menos 20 segundos de regresar, sino lo consigue, el peleador quedara descalificado, y su pareja deberá pelear solo contra los que quede…" Mientras explicaba Bokkun, la pantalla mostraba las imágenes de los monigotes representando su relato, "No se permitirá el ingreso de la pareja, a menos que el que luche, pida un cambio de peleador chocando su mano con la de su compañero, si la pareja está dentro del campo de lucha, se le dará como mínimo 20 segundos de abandonar el área perímetro, de lo contrario, la pareja quedara descalificada, la batalla no termina hasta que una de las parejas no puedan seguir peleando, y está prohibido el ingreso de algún miembro del equipo que tenga, o haya luchado, ni ninguna criatura que haya participado en este torneo, de lo contrario, finalizara el combate con sin decisión." Termino de explicar Bokkun.

"Ya se han dictado las reglas, es hora de ver la primera pelea." Dijo Decoe.

"Solo esperemos… que el equipo Delta rescate a todas las chicas de esta explotación de ropa desvergonzada." Dijo Bocoe mirando el techo.

"Os advierto una cosa, si no me salváis, se las van a tener que ver conmigo antes de llevarme los Veneno." Dijo Rouge a regañadientes.

Mientras ambos compañeros miraban a sus rivales, Yoyoel levanto los brazos al aire, listo para pelear.

"Zamael, déjame a mi ser el primero en dar la batalla." Pidió el gigantesco robot.

"Muy bien, si me necesitas, estaré detrás de la barrera." Dijo Zamael yendo para estar detrás del haz de luz.

"La pregunta sigue vigente en base al tamaño, ¿Quién será David para enfrentarse a ese tremendo Goliat?" Preguntaba Decoe.

"Creo que seré el primero…" Dijo Kronos sacando su bastón.

"No, deja que este viejo le dé una lección a esa lata de metal oxidada." Dijo Gedo Mazu frenándolo con su brazo izquierdo.

"Entiendo." Dijo Kronos alejándose de un salto.

"¡COMIENCEN!" Grito Bokkun.

"Da igual quien empezaba primero, para mi ambos son como simples hormigas." Dijo Yoyoel lanzando un fuerte puñetazo, que simplemente fue esquivado retrocediendo un poco.

"A ver si logras aplastar a esta hormiga." Dijo Gedo Mazu pegando una serie de saltos rápidos, intentando verificar el punto débil del enorme robot, "Debo decírtelo, para ser grande eres bastante lento." Bromeo con una sonrisa.

"Debemos recordar que Yoyoel es un robot de combate, con un blindaje bastante duro." Recordaba Decoe.

"¿Podrá abollarlo aunque sea un poquito?" Preguntaba Bocoe.

"¡Vamos Gedo!" Alentaba Merrick.

"Dale una lección a ese enorme robot." Agrego Vector.

"Si, que desayune poco, y me muero de hambre." Dijo Bones.

"¡Ey, grandullón!" Llamo Gedo la atención del robot estando debajo de sus pies, "Lero, lero, lero, a que no me atinas." Insulto sacándole la lengua.

"Ya vas a ver, enano decrepito." Grito lanzando un puñetazo al suelo, pero Gedo lo esquivo rápidamente de un salto.

Como Yoyoel intento en levantar la cabeza, Gedo se burlaba con regocijo.

"¡Estas muy oxidado, deja que te de unas clases de zapateo!" Grito comenzando a atacarlo con una serie de patadas a la cabeza.

"Gedo ha empezado a lanzar el ataque contra el gigante de acero." Anuncio Bokkun.

"Está dando saltos sin parar, como un frijol saltarín mexicano." Dijo Decoe.

"O como uno de esos pollitos, que le calientas el suelo, para que salte sin parar, haciendo que baile." Agrego Bocoe.

"Qué bueno que aprendí zapateo en una de esas fiestas tradicionales." Decía Gedo Mazu, intensificando su serie de patadas, y logrando que el enorme robot se pusiera de rodillas.

"¿Que estás haciendo, hojalata sentimental? ¡Levántate y aperrearlo!" Exigió su pareja felina.

"¡Vamos Gedo, tu puedes!" Grito Galaxina.

"Si, acaba con esa chatarra." Afirmo Amy.

"Ey, muchachas, miren." Llamo Sonia.

Las chicas vieron que se trataba de Rouge y Sally, con un estado de preocupación, pero no por la pelea, sino por lo que sucedía dentro de sus burbujas.

"Ya conozco tu punto débil maquinita, es tu cabeza." Dijo Gedo sin parar de dar su zapateo doloroso.

"Para estar viejo, tiene piernas muy enérgicas." Dijo knuckels asombrado en la parte alta del estadio.

"A veces, hasta lo más viejo, puede ser lo más letal." Dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

"Ey, muchachos, desvíen su vista a las burbujas por un segundo." Dijo Narcissus mirando el techo.

El grupo levanto la vista, y se quedaron horrorizados. Las burbujas de Rouge y Sally, estaban siendo llenadas lentamente con arena, intentando ahogarlas antes de rescatarlas.

"¡MUCHACHOS, CADA VEZ SE PONE PEOR PARA LAS CHICAS!" Grito Merrick fuertemente para tratar de llamar al equipo Delta.

Gedo Mazu continuaba su zapateo, acompañado por una canción.

"Se viene el tuta, tuta, tuta, tuta, tuta, tuta, se viene el tuta, tuta, tuta, tuta, tuta, tuta…" Cantaba Gedo Mazu, mandando a yoyoel tendido en el suelo ante el número de patadas, ocasionando que Zamael perdiera la paciencia.

"Condenado zorro decrepito, te enseñare lo que es respetarnos a nosotros…" Decía Zamael cargando una gran cantidad de energía en las calaveras de su bastón, hasta ser envueltas por dicha aura.

"Zamael entra sin que se lo haya pedido Yoyoel, un truco sucio, pero hábil para salvar a su compañero." Relato Decoe, mientras Zamael se paró al lado de Yoyoel para que pudiera levantarse sin ser molestado, agarrándose la cabeza fuertemente.

"Prueba esto, ¡Golpe espiritual!" Grito Zamael lanzando su bastón como si fuese una lanza, pero Gedo Mazu lo esquivo agachándose rápidamente, y levanto la mirada con enojo.

"Acierta mejor para la próxima felino vudú, tengo más movimientos de los que tu soñarías tener." Dijo, lanzándole una patada giratoria para tirarlo al suelo, "Si no juegas limpio, te aseguro que no vivirás suficiente para tu propia pelea."

De pronto, Gedo Mazu fue agarrado de las rodillas por parte de Yoyoel, y fue levantado al aire, para luego estamparlo en el suelo con mucha potencia.

"No importa si no jugamos limpio, lo importante en este tipo de situación, es ganar a cualquier costo." Dijo el enorme robot aun sujetando a Gedo de ambas piernas.

"Gedo, suéltate inmediatamente, y pide el cambio." Sugirió Kronos, ante la situación de su compañero.

"Ni de broma, aun no acabe con esta hojalata." Dijo Gedo Mazu, negándose ante tal acto cobarde.

Sin embargo, no pudo ni siquiera moverse, ya que Yoyoel lo levanto para volverlo a estampar al suelo, y quedara cabeza arriba.

"Creo que tu amigo no tiene esperanzas en ti para poder vencerme." Dijo Yoyoel.

Gedo abrió los ojos adolorido, y pudo ver la situación de los rehenes en juego, con la arena llegándole a los tobillos.

"Ah, sí, pues mira quien habla chatarra tramposa." Insulto el zorro plateado.

"Cuando acabe contigo no podrás siquiera ver, o decir nada." Amenazo Yoyoel, pegando un leve salto al cielo, para aplastar a Gedo Mazu con su gran pierna derecha.

"¡Vamos Gedo, deja tu estúpido orgullo, y pide el cambio!" Pidió Kronos extendiendo su mano por el haz de luz.

"Ni hablar, que esto solamente es un simple arañazo." Dijo Gedo un poco ahogado por la enorme pierna de su rival mecánico.

"Je, je, je, vamos Yoyoel, ¿Así me agradeces en salvar tu culo metálico? Quiero el cambio." Pidió Zamael extendió su mano derecha.

"Déjame aperrearlo un poco más Zamael, este viejito estaba saltando en mi cabeza, te prometo que te daré las migajas." Dijo el robot quien aplasto el pecho del zorro plateado con su mano derecha.

"Me importa un pepino, vamos Yoyoel, yo también quiero jugar." Exigió Zamael a su pareja.

Yoyoel dio un leve suspiro a través de su casco, y se acercó a su pareja, "Muy bien, has esos trucos de chaman que te salen tan bien." Dijo aplaudiendo la mano de Zamael con su mano derecha.

"Yoyoel ha pedido el cambio, ahora es Zamael quien peleara contra Gedo Mazu." Relato Decoe.

"Aun así, Gedo Mazu tiene tiempo suficiente para ir con su compañero, y pedir también el cambio para recuperarse." Agrego Bocoe, viendo como el zorro plateado iba con su compañero lobo, pero fue cortado por una leve risita de Zamael.

"¿Vamos, Gedo Mazu, no me digas que no vas a jugar conmigo ahora?" Preguntaba el jaguar chaman, "Es bastante lógico para mí, después de todo, tu eres el profesor de todos esos jovencitos, tu por tu parte en ese equipo, solo eres un simple instrumento."

"¿Qué has dicho?" Pregunto el zorro plateado, "¿Te estas burlando de la gran espada, Gedo Mazu?"

"Lion fue el que se llevó todo el crédito en acabar con esos cientos de rivales antiguos, tu solamente eras un pobre lacayo, eras usado, y hasta hoy en día, para fortalecer a los Prowers, y llevarlos a la gloria, y por tu parte, serias su sombra, quien relataría las historias de dichas familias a los hijos de sus hijos." Explicaba con una macabra sonrisa.

"Al menos… No los aburriría jugando a esos jueguitos modernos." Dijo Gedo Mazu enfurecido.

"No le hagas caso Gedo, está intentando jugar con tus pensamientos, en el fondo está mintiendo…" Intento convencerlo su compañero elemental.

"Mantente al margen Kronos, después de todo aun tienes la mano herida por usar esa técnica prohibida." Dijo Gedo Mazu regresando a su posición para enfrentarse al jaguar bocón.

"Es una locura la que estoy viendo, Gedo Mazu no pide el cambio, será un grave error el que hace." Anuncio Decoe impactado.

"Zamael lo ha provocado con esos insultos, y le ha comido la cabeza con todo e ideas." Dijo Bocoe.

"Te voy a dar tu merecido, estoy seguro de que Tails contara el día en el que tú, fuiste derrotado por un insecto como yo." Dijo Zamael enterrando su bastón en el suelo, listo para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Gedo Mazu reacciono furioso, apareciendo delante de Zamael para agarrarlo en un abrazo de oso por la cintura, "Me las vas pagar por lo que dijiste, felino pintado."

Sin embargo, Zamael lo freno con un doble golpe en sus hombros, soltándolo sin problemas. Luego, Zamael lo tomo del cuello envolviéndolo con el brazo izquierdo, mientras lo sujeta del brazo izquierdo con su brazo derecho, lanzando un salto hacia atrás, y estrello el rostro de Gedo Mazu en las duras baldosas de piedra.

"Je, este oponente no opone resistencia, tráiganme a un guerrero digno, no un debilucho anciano." Dijo Zamael con una sonrisa.

"¿Debilucho anciano? Ahora vas a ver." Dijo Gedo con su furia en aumento, mientras se levantaba lentamente.

"Gedo Mazu, pide el cambio, no permitas que ese jaguar te siga apaleando como un gallo mal herido en un corral." Dijo Kronos tratando de que reaccionara.

"El combate es por pareja, no un 2 vs 1." Agrego Kimera.

"Gedo, idiota, tienes que hacerle caso a tu amigo perruno." Grito Gaia usando ambas manos.

"Ni hablar, ganare esto solo, sin ayuda de nadie." Dijo Gedo Mazu, recobrando lentamente sus energías.

Gedo Mazu se preparó para su ataque, desapareciendo ante los ojos de Zamael, reapareció delante de él, rápidamente arremato con una serie de puñetazos, todos a su vientre expuesto. Mientras Zamael no podía reaccionar, Gedo Mazu lo tomo del rostro, y lo mando de cabeza al suelo, ocasionándole un gran grito de dolor.

"chúpate esta, Jaguar." Dijo Gedo Mazu completamente feliz, ocasionando que el público vitoreara su nombre, "Ves Zamael, al igual que los otros miembros de mi equipo, yo soy respetado como ellos, ya puedes empezar a entenderlo."

Zamael simplemente soltaba una leve risa, aun tendido boca abajo en el suelo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntaba confundido.

Gedo Mazu observo algo raro en el bastón, parecía estar emanado una especie de aura celeste, y sin previo aviso, el aura lo ilumino el rostro, cegándolo por un minuto. Tras desvanecerse, Gedo Mazu vio todo diferente, en lugar del estadio, era un bosque oscuro y sombrío, con nubes negras y oscuras, y una densa niebla que cubría todo a su alrededor.

"_¿Qué es esto? Todo el lugar ha cambiado de golpe, y ese maldito chaman no está, ¿Acaso me habrá embrujado?"_ Dijo mentalmente.

De pronto, oyó un leve ruido en el bosque, enfocando más sus oídos, pudo reconocerlo, un sonido que lo aterraba con total verdad.

"_No puede ser… son, son, son, son…"_ Empezaba a tartamudear, hasta que las vio detrás de él, _"¡SON CUCARACHAAAASS!"_ Grito totalmente aterrado en su mente.

Efectivamente, cientos de cucarachas, pequeñas, negras, y asquerosas, estaban subiendo alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado, _"NO, NO, ALEJENSE DE MI, ASQUEROSOS INSECTOS DE LA BASURA INMUNDAAA!"_ Gritaba aterrado.

Mientras Gedo mazu estaba petrificado del miedo, Zamael lo arremataba con una serie de puñetazos al rostro, "Gedo Mazu, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Preguntaba su prometida Gaia.

"¿Cómo te dejas pegar de esa manera Gedo mazu? Reacciona y contrataca." Pidió Tails preocupado.

"¿Tails… eres tú? Ayúdame, no puedo moverme, las cucarachas me han inmovilizado." Grito en el miedo total.

"¿Cucarachas? Pero yo no veo nada." Dijo confundido.

"Zamael ha rebelado el miedo más profundo de Gedo Mazu con el poder de su bastón." Dijo Kimera preocupado.

"Lo tiene bajo un hechizo chaman." Afirmo Block.

"Eso no es justo, ya me canse de estar mirando como un idiota, voy en su ayuda." Dijo Kronos corriendo hacia la batalla.

Zamael había cesado sus golpes, y observo como Kronos iba contra él, pero justo cuando estaba llegando, yoyoel lo mando fuera de la plataforma con una fuerte embestida de sus hombreras de acero.

"No tan rápido, perrito." Dijo Yoyoel, dirigiéndose hacia Kronos.

"Yo me encargare del zorro de plata, tú por tú parte, diviértete con ese lobo." Ordeno Zamael a su compañero robot, mientras continuaba su serie de puñetazos.

Yoyoel, obedeciendo sus órdenes, pego un salto para aterrizar encima de Kronos, cuyo bastón estaba lejos de sus manos. Rouge y Sally, observaban como estaban siendo golpeados sus compañeros, y la arena comenzaba a llegar a sus cinturas. Con la situación actual, las posibilidades de ser rescatadas parecen desvanecerse, ¿Qué sucederá? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Kimera: Gedo Mazu tiene que despertar de esa pesadilla.

Sonic: Podrá reaccionar tarde o temprano.

Manic: ¿Pero las chicas se salvaran de ser sepultadas bajo arena?

Espio: Tengo certeza que sí.

Tails: Lo importante es saber quiénes serán la próxima pareja para la siguiente pelea.

En el próximo capítulo: La pareja de los perdedores.

Bones: ¿Quiénes serán esos perdedores?

Gedo Mazu: Creo que tengo una idea.

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


	93. Capitulo 93: La pareja de los perdedores

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Fue difícil, pero pude terminarlo. Disfrútenlo.

…

Hola, hoy yo Dark Oak, les dará un repaso de lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior. La apertura de un nuevo estadio para celebrar la ronda semifinal del torneo, fue muy emocionante para muchos, pero más aún cuando el equipo Veneno capturo a 6 de nuestras amigas, para hacer una lucha en parejas por sus vidas.

La primera pareja en enfrentarse serian Kronos y Gedo Mazu, contra el mobiano chaman Zamael, y el robot de combate Yoyoel. Al inicio, fue Gedo Mazu quien tenía la ventaja, zapateando encima de la cabeza de Yoyoel como un zapatero argentino, pero luego tuvo inconvenientes al enfrentarse en un 2 vs 1, tras la intervención de Zamael.

Tras aplastarlo lo suficiente, yoyoel hace el cambio con Zamael, y haciéndole una serie de provocaciones, Gedo Mazu se niega a abandonar la pelea para recuperar fuerzas, un grave error, ya que Zamael embruja a Kronos con un hechizo chaman, haciendo que soñara con un ejército de cucarachas, inmovilizándolo por completo. Kronos intenta salvarlo, pero Yoyoel lo saca del lugar, y lo retiene fuera de la plataforma, con las chicas peligrando sus vidas al ser engullidas lentamente por la arena, solo pueden quedarse ahí, rezando para que todo salga bien, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Bueno averigüémoslo.

…

Capítulo 93: La pareja de los perdedores.

Oscuridad, todo lo que se veía hasta ahora era oscuridad. No se podía ver ni un resplandor de la cosa llamada luz. El único sonido que podía oírse, era mi respiración, la única sensación que había alrededor de mí, era el frio, un frio tan grande, aun teniendo este pelaje marrón, no era bastante abundante para poder mantenerme caliente, apenas retengo el calor corporal envolviéndome a mí mismo con mis dos colas. No podía dejar de temblar, incluso mis dientes castañeaban sin cesar.

De repente, una luz me deslumbro por completo, no podía cubrir mi rostro, estaba encadenado de manos y pies, todo lo que podía hacer era estar sentado, y esperar lo que me ocurriría. En la luz pude ver una figura vaga, acercándose lentamente, podía oír sus pasos en el suelo. Al llegar a mí, se arrodillo para que pudiera verme cara a cara, su rostro me daba repulsión, parecía que su piel estaba hecha de cera, observándome con unos ojos intrigantes. El sujeto paso una de sus manos, y la coloco en mi mejilla izquierda.

"Finalmente has despertado… mi pequeño experimento." Dijo el humano.

Incline la cabeza a un lado, sin comprender sus palabras, ¿Por qué me llamo experimento, acaso fui creado por este sujeto, quien soy en realidad? Todas esas preguntas en mi cabeza y muchas más por tratar que me respondiera. Intente hablar, pero mis labios y mi lengua no se sincronizaban, abría y cerraba la boca de una forma estúpida, moviendo la lengua lo mejor que podía, un mal cálculo hizo que me moridera la lengua tontamente.

"No intentes en hablar, después de todo, debemos desarrollar lentamente tu capacidad verbal." Dijo el humano científico.

Lo miraba curiosamente, intentando descubrir algo más de este hombre, pero desviando mi mirada a la derecha, pude ver que no estaba solo. Sentado contra una pared, amarrado con una camisa de fuerza y varios grilletes con pesas en sus miembros, estaba una criatura bastante rara. Parecía ser un ser humano, casi un pre-adolescente, de piel marrón claro, con una espada colgando en su cintura, de cabello negro corto, con una nariz pequeña y respingada.

"El será tu compañero de habitación, su nombre es Manyuu." Presento el científico, "Salúdalo… Manyuu."

El humano llamado Manyuu, levanto la cabeza, y me miró fijamente, con unos ojos color verde claro, y dándome una sonrisa de niño inocente.

"¡Oppai!" Grito el humano feliz.

En lugar de decir hola, dijo 'Oppai' ¿Qué significa esa palabra? Mi pregunta fue respondida por el científico.

"Lo único que puede decir es 'Oppai' un pequeño defecto en su creación, tras haberlo combinado con su espada, en cuanto a ti…" Dijo el científico mirándome a los ojos, "Por el momento te llamaras 'Experimento 03' No es tan bonito, pero lo tendrás hasta que idee un nombre que se adapte a ti."

En un instante, se levantó del suelo, y estaba yéndose a otro lugar. Mientras observaba yéndose, se detuvo apoyándose contra uno de los muros, y viéndome desde atrás por última vez, respiro pesadamente.

"Nos volveremos a ver 03, mientras tanto, tendrás que adaptarte a tus grilletes, al menos hasta que tu cuerpo responda con tu cerebro."

Y tras esa declaración, una enorme puerta de acero apareció de ambos lados, dejándome nuevamente en la oscuridad, junto a mi compañero.

La oscuridad se había tornado una luz brillante delante de mis ojos, y los abría pesadamente, estirándome en el proceso mientras lo hacía.

"_Fue un sueño…"_ Dije mentalmente, _"Al igual que un viejo sentado en una mecedora, recordando un fragmento de mi pasado."_

Luego escuche un leve golpeteo, el mismo que me había despertado.

"Despierte Sr Tsali, su pelea N° 36 va a empezar." Llamo una voz humana.

Me levante del frio suelo, y camine hacia la puerta, pero no sin antes en ponerme algo de ropa, unos calcetines, unos guantes negros, unas zapatillas oscuras con decoraciones rojas, y una bufanda negra, tras abrir la puerta, observe el mismo sector donde había estado mi compañero, donde lo que había ahora eran unas simples cadenas desenganchadas.

"Quisiera saber dónde estás, Manyuu." Dije en voz baja, dejando que la puerta se deslizara, regresando la oscuridad a mi antigua habitación.

…

"Decoe, la situación para el equipo Delta es bastante critica en su primera pelea." Relato Bocoe un poco asustado.

"Ya lo creo, Gedo Mazu ha sido embrujado por Zamael, convirtiéndolo en su saco de boxeo humano personal, mientras que Kronos está recibiendo muchos pisotones, que una avispa siendo pisada por un pie enorme hasta dejarlo muerto." Afirmo Decoe.

"Sin mencionar la situación de las chicas, cuyas vidas literalmente están bajo arena." Agrego Bocoe mirando las burbujas de Rouge y Sally, cuya cantidad de arena le están cubriendo sus estómagos.

"Por no mencionar que tienen que llevar una vestimenta políticamente inapropiada."

"Despabílate Sally, los muchachos la sacaran de ahí sin importar la situación." Dijo Amy a su amiga ardilla, notando un leve temblor en su cuerpo, pero fue calmada tras aquellas palabras.

…

"La situación es muy grave, Gedo Mazu ha caído bajo el hechizo de miedo de Zamael, y si no consigue liberarse, temo que un último golpe y lo dejara inconsciente." Dijo Gaia observando desde su posición.

"¿Pero cómo podrá romper ese hechizo?" Dijo Charmy sobrevolando en su cabeza.

"No lo sé, la situación ahora está apestando." Dijo Espio, provocándole que se le encendiera el foco del cerebro de Vector.

"Ya lo tengo." Dijo Vector.

"¿Que tienes, tu cerebro?" Preguntaba Merrick.

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso, ven Charmy, tengo un trabajo para ti." Dijo Vector agarrándole del tobillo a su compañero volador.

…

Gedo Mazu recibía su castigo físico, mientras que en su mente, tenía aun las cucarachas inmovilizándole los brazos y piernas. Repentinamente, diviso algo en la distancia, un pequeño objeto volador, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, pero era de color verde oscuro, y tenía pequeñas espinas a su alrededor, pintado en la superficie, era la cara de un esqueleto.

"Te voy a pinchaaar." Dijo el pequeño cactus sin mover sus labios.

"¿Qué? ¡AY NO, UN CACTUS!" Grito Gedo mucho más aterrado que con las cucarachas.

"Vamos, tocameee." Decía el cactus lanzándose hacia él, pero Gedo Mazu lo esquivo inclinando su cabeza a la derecha, pero el cactus trataba de tocarle la cara con sus pinches afilados.

Gedo Mazu movía desesperadamente las manos, y pudo notar como estaba librándose de las cucarachas rápidamente. Mientras el cactus se lanzó debajo de sus pies, Gedo Mazu levanto su pierna derecha para evitar ser rosado, y pudo zafarse de las cucarachas que se despegaban de su pelaje. Gedo Mazu uso todas sus fuerzas, y pudo librar sus brazos de las asquerosas cucarachas.

"¡DEJAME, HORRENDA PLANTA PICUDA!" Gritaba aterrado.

"Dame un besitooo." Dijo el pequeño cactus apoyándose en su mano derecha, provocándole un fuerte dolor en su mano.

Gedo Mazu lo lanzo lejos, y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, pero al hacerlo, el hechizo desapareció, regresándolo a su antiguo lugar.

"Vaya, pero que pesadilla, fue como ese documental que vi en el canal de las plantas, pero era mucho más doloroso." Decía para sí mismo mirando su mano derecha.

Mientras, en el cielo, Charmy había usado una caña de pescar que le dio Vector, cuyo hilo estaba conectado al pequeño cactus.

"Lo ves Vector, sabía que mi cactus de día de brujas daría resultado por fin asustando a alguien." Decía Charmy, zumbando sin control.

"¡Eres un bastardo, pequeña abeja!" Gritaba Gedo Mazu en el cielo.

"Bueno, yo ya hice mi trabajo, con permiso." Decía Charmy llevándose consigo el pequeño cactus mal pintado que regreso a la punta de su caña de pescar.

"¿De dónde saco Vector una caña de pescar?" Preguntaba María incrédula.

"Después de este encuentro, Vector pensó que practicaría pesca, a ver si en este planeta habría unos cuantos peces grandes." Dijo Espio cerrando los ojos.

"Lo único que pescaría ese cocodrilo, sería un pescadito." Dijo Fiona.

"O mejor aún, un resfriado." Agrego Bunny.

"Muy bien, pantera pintada, nadie me embruja, y se sale con la suya." Amenazo, listo para continuar el combate.

"Espera Gedo Mazu, recuerda que esto es un encuentro por parejas, debes confiar en tu compañero antes que lanzarte al combate." Grito Kimera.

"Así es Gedo, ahora que conoces las fortalezas de tus rivales, lo más conveniente es hacer el cambio." Agrego Block.

"Claro, escucha a tus discípulos Gedo Mazu, después de todo un viejito como tú no será rival para nosotros, y menos con un poder tan insignificante como el tuyo, y te diré algo más, esos no son tus pensamientos, sino los de tus alumnos, quienes no creen que tú seas capaz de vencerme por ser débil." Decía Gedo Mazu para provocarlo.

"¡Te voy a mostrar lo que este viejito puede hacer!" Gritaba lanzándose contra Zamael, quien recupero su bastón, y se preparaba para recibirlo.

"Gedo Mazu se lanza contra Zamael con una poderosa tacleada, pero… ¡Un momento!" Grito Decoe de golpe.

"Gedo Mazu no se lanza contra Zamael, sino contra Yoyoel." Agrego Bocoe.

Gedo Mazu había corrido a toda velocidad, pero para salir de la plataforma, pegando un salto en el aire.

"Tendrás que esperarme ahí, gatito, tengo algo que hacer antes." Decía con un grito a Zamael.

Mientras tanto, Kronos aún seguía siendo pisoteado por el enorme pie de Yoyoel, pero todo cambio cuando sintió un fuerte impacto en su espalda, impactándolo contra el suelo boca abajo. Gedo Mazu levanto a Kronos del suelo, y golpeando ambas manos, ambos dieron una sonrisa.

"Finalmente el cascarrabias aceptara ayuda." Dijo Kronos.

"Si, dale su merecido." Aseguro Gedo Mazu.

"¡Vamos muchachos, confiamos en ustedes plenamente!" Gritaron sus animadoras humanas.

"Venga, Kronos, enséñales que un elemental como tu puede hacer algo más que trucos sencillos." Agrego Merrick.

"Ahora los que se enfrentaran son Kronos, y Zamael, esta será una batalla muy impactante." Relato bokkun.

Kronos y Zamael se preparaban para lanzar su ataque, pero Kronos disparo primero, apoyándose en su bastón con la mano izquierda como un equilibrista, se lanzó al aire con un impulso, y tomando su bastón con ambas manos, convirtió la punta de su bastón en una luna de roca dura.

"Toma esto, ¡GOLPE DE ROCA LUNAR!" Grito Kronos, golpeándole el rostro del chaman pantera, provocándole un fuerte dolor, mientras se agarraba con ambas manos la herida.

"Técnica de fuego, ¡Puños llameantes!" Dijo incrustando su bastón al suelo, y usando ambas manos, genero una fuerte aura de energía de fuego.

"Decoe, estoy seguro de que si Kronos juega al póker, siempre debe tener una mano bien caliente." Dijo Bocoe.

"Ahora veras, ¡Golpe espiritual!" Grito Zamael invocando el poder de los espíritus en su bastón.

Rápidamente, ambos corrieron frente a frente, para encestar un golpe de sus dichas técnicas. Al llegar, Zamael lanzo su bastón contra el lobo encapuchado, pero este consiguió esquivarlo de un salto, aterrizando detrás de él, y de dos golpes de sus puños, ataco las muñecas de Zamael, dejando caer su bastón que perdía su energía.

"Kronos fue el primero en golpear, y Zamael retrocede a su esquina totalmente quemado." Relato Decoe.

"Ayuda a tu compañero, Yoyo." Pidió su aliado pantera, quien hizo el relevo sin ningún problema con su compañero mecánico.

Inmediatamente, Yoyoel se lanzó contra Kronos, quien se preparó para recibirlo.

"Estilo de fuego, ¡Ráfaga de puños llameantes!" Grito lanzando un centenar de puñetazos hacia el enorme robot blindado.

"Tu movimiento es inútil contra mi cuerpo blindado, además Yoyoel no fue creado para sentir dolor, sino para provocarlo." Dijo Yoyoel quien lo alejo de un puñetazo.

Yoyoel pego un gran salto en el aire, y girando como una rueda, golpeo a Kronos con una fuerte patada. Kronos había quedado adolorido, y supo que era hora de pedir relevo. Sin embargo, Yoyoel no se lo permitiría.

"Ahora te acabare, ¡ATAQUE DE CUERPO VOLADOR!" Grito Yoyoel lanzándose con un salto encima de Kronos para aterrizar de espaldas.

"Decoe, de algo estoy muy seguro, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Kronos, luego de quedar más plano que un hockey." Relato Bocoe.

"¡CUIDADO KRONOS, A TU ESPALDA!" Grito Block desesperado.

"Tranquilo Block, se está haciendo." Dijo Tails.

"Pero que cochino." Dijo Bones.

"¡QUE SE ESTA HACIENDO EL HERIDO, IDIOTA!" Gritaba Kimera en el oído de Bones.

Efectivamente, Kronos disimulaba estar herido, pero al ver como se acercaba Yoyoel, vio la oportunidad, haciéndose a un lado con un salto, Yoyoel aterrizo en el suelo fuertemente.

"Podrá ser grande y fuerte como un egg-hammer, pero tiene el cerebro de un abrelatas eléctrico, cuando se trata de ver la situación." Analizo Decoe.

Sin perder la oportunidad, Kronos pide el cambio a Gedo Mazu, que sin dudarlo se lanzó contra el enorme robot de combate, quien se ponía de pie lentamente, solo para ser mandado nuevamente al suelo, por parte de Gedo Mazu, y utilizando una guillotina de pierna justo en el cuello.

"Ese enorme robot está teniendo graves dificultades." Dijo Decoe.

"Espero que aún lo cubra una garantía." Agrego Bocoe.

Mientras Gedo Mazu lo levantaba de un brazo, Kronos lo ayudo levantándolo del otro.

"Decoe, están intentando levantar a esa enrome maquinaria, ¿pero podrán conseguirlo? Es decir, hasta nosotros recibimos una fisura en nuestros cuerpos tras cargarle el egg-carrier al Dr. Eggman cuando se había quedado sin combustible." Explicaba Bocoe.

"De lo que estoy seguro es que este chico malo, no es para nada portátil." Aseguro Decoe, viendo como lo levantaron al cielo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kronos y Gedo Mazu empezaron a descender al suelo, para estrellarse con Yoyoel de cabeza al suelo fuertemente.

"Tal parece que Yoyoel está siendo usado como amortiguador de caídas." Dijo Bokkun.

"Muy bien muchachos, apaguen esa enorme computadora." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Esos dos hacen una excelente pareja de lucha, lo tengo que admitir." Dijo Merrick con una sonrisa.

"Y yo que pensaba que u era mucho más emocionante." Agrego Narcissus.

Zamael observo como retenían a su pareja de acero en un doble agarre de pierna y brazo, dejándolo inmóvil, completamente desesperado, decidió lanzarse contra sus rivales, mientras se acercaba, agarro su bastón en el proceso.

"Gedo, encárgate de ese felino, yo me hare cargo de esta hojalata." Ordeno Kronos.

"Vale, vamos allá." Dijo Gedo Mazu lanzándose de un salto contra Zamael, quien evito el impacto de su patada por medio de su bastón. Sin embargo, Gedo giro bruscamente para propinarle una patada en la nuca, tirándolo al suelo bruscamente.

"Zamael trato de conseguir acción, pero lo único que consiguió fue dolor." Dijo Decoe.

"Y de acuerdo con el reglamento, si los 4 miembros están en la plataforma, el límite de tiempo queda anulado, así que no tendrán problemas en que luchen ambos a la vez." Agrego Bocoe.

Rápidamente, Zamael fue agarrado por Gedo Mazu con un rompe espaldas de hombro, aplicándole un dolor agudo en su columna vertebral. Mientras tanto, Kronos retenía a Yoyoel en el suelo, quien desesperadamente trataba de levantarse, pero Kronos lo levanto por los aires para volverlo a estampar al suelo.

"Cada uno está reteniendo a su rival lo mejor que puede." Relataba Bokkun.

"Y juzgando la expresión de los miembros del Veneno, estarán recapacitando sobre sus acciones." Dijo Decoe.

Yoyoel se cansó, y en un movimiento rápido, se quitó a Kronos de su espalda, para luego levantarse del suelo, e impactarlo con una tacleada.

"Maldito perro callejero, ahora mismo te aplastare como si fueras un insecto." Dijo Yoyoel, mientras pisaba fuertemente a Kronos por la espalda.

Mientras tanto, Zamael quien estaba gimoteando de dolor, incrusto su bastón en el suelo, listo para lanzar su próximo truco. "Vamos Gedo, es eso lo mejor que sabes hacer, hasta un gatito podría hacerme más daño que tú." Insulto con una sonrisa.

"Ah sí, ahora veras gato pintado." Dijo Gedo Mazu, pero un resplandor en su bastón hizo que captara un poco su atención.

"¡NO GEDO, NO MIRES SU BASTON!" Gritaba Bones en pánico.

"¡SIII, TE VA A EMBRUJAR COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ!" Agrego Block.

"Vamos Gedo, mira mi bastón, puede decirte muchas cosas, como el futuro, el deseo que tu corazón anhela, míralo bien, y fijamente." Hablaba Zamael, mientras que su bastón emanaba un aura celeste.

Al mismo tiempo que Gedo observaba el resplandor, una sonrisa se le había cruzado en su cabeza.

"¡Eh, Kronos!" Llamo la atención de su compañero vapuleado, "Haz que esa chatarra vea esa luz."

"Entendido." Afirmo Kronos, mientras golpeo ambas manos en el suelo, "Técnica de tierra, ¡ROCA EMERGENTE!" Gritaba Kronos.

Yoyoel no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y recibió el impacto de una roca que emergió del suelo para lanzarlo al suelo, pero no sin antes recibir algo en el proceso. El bastón libero un rayo celeste, que iba directo hacia Gedo Mazu, pero este logro esquivarlo agachando su cabeza, y lanzar a Zamael al suelo fuertemente. El rayo reboto en el suelo como una pelota, y fue rumbo hacia Yoyoel, impactándose justo en su lente óptico, dañando sus sensores visuales.

"Parece que Zamael debe afinar su puntería para la próxima." Afirmo Decoe.

"Es lógico saber que Yoyoel quedo prácticamente ciego." Agrego Bocoe.

"Mi computadora nunca ha visto este lugar, ¿En dónde estoy?" Preguntaba Yoyoel mirando a su alrededor, que parecía estar en un bosque tenebroso.

"Da igual, lo que importa es adonde estarás, y será la chatarrería, técnica de fuego, ¡PUÑOS DE DRAGON GEMELO!" Grito Kronos, haciendo aparecer de ambas manos, dos cabezas de dragón hechos de fuego. Rápidamente se fue contra su oponente metálico, lanzando varios golpes contra su cuerpo de metal blindado.

"Je, je, je, eres un tonto, olvidaste que Yoyoel fue diseñado para no recibir ningún tipo de dolor físico, esos dragoncitos hechos de vela no podrán hacerle daño, ¡EH!" Grito de golpe Zamael.

Kronos cargo toda su fuerza en su mano derecha, y le aplico un poderoso gancho en la mandíbula, haciendo que diera un gemido horrendo.

"¡ERROR DEL SISTEMA, ERROR DEL SISTEMA, ERROOR DEEL SISTEEEMMAAA!" Decía Yoyoel, como sus circuitos empezaron a fallarle al igual que su voz, y como el tronco de un árbol recién cortado, se desplomo al suelo, cayendo fuera de la plataforma, aterrizando cabeza abajo, inmóvil.

"Parece que la enorme maquina se ha quedado sin energía." Afirmo Decoe alegremente.

"Dándole una pequeña ventaja al equipo Delta." Agrego Bocoe.

"Uno menos…" Decían Sonia, Amy y Sally.

"…Solo uno más." Terminaron Cosmo, Galaxina y Rouge, mientras se podía ver que la arena estaba llegándole a sus pechos.

"Cayo el grandullón, ahora solo quedas tú, felino pintado." Amenazo Gedo Mazu.

"Muy bien, voy a destruirlos a los dos." Dijo Zamael, que con un rápido movimiento, recogió su bastón, y se puso en medio de la plataforma, zafándose del quebranta espaldas de Gedo Mazu.

"Parece que Zamael usara esa técnica." Dijo Biomorpho.

"Y yo que pensé que jamás la usaría." Dijo Tiffany incrédula.

Zamael comenzó a recitar una plegaria en una lengua extraña, casi sonaba a una oración al señor todopoderoso. Lentamente, una neblina oscura y densa comenzó a manifestarse debajo de sus pies, sin detenerse comenzó a envolver a Zamael a su alrededor, hasta quedar completamente cubierto. Luego, la neblina comenzó a tomar forma, cada vez se hacía más y más grande, tomando la forma de una enrome calavera humana. Todo el público tuvo que cubrir su nariz ante el aroma que soltaba, era putrefacto y horrendo, casi como el de cientos de cuerpos en estado de descomposición.

"Técnica espiritual chaman, la gran calavera de la muerte." Dijo Zamael haciendo eco dentro de la calavera putrefacta.

"Zamael ahora es una enorme calavera espantosa y hedionda, ¿Qué poder podrá tener?" Preguntaba Bocoe curioso.

"No sé, pero de algo estoy seguro es que si no me parchan la nariz, podría desmayarme de ese aroma horrendo." Dijo Decoe cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

"Eso sí que no me lo esperaba." Dijo Block asombrado.

"Tal parece que reservaba un as bajo la manga." Dijo Tails intrigado.

"Un as muy apestoso según huelo." Dijo Bones comenzando a sentir nauseas.

"No se lleguen a confiar esta vez tontos, en esta forma, mi poder es mucho más destructivo." Dijo Zamael inhalando una gran cantidad de aire, llenando hasta el tope sus pulmones.

"Parece que nos va a soplar." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

"Voy a prepararme, estilo elemental, los 6 escudos defensivos." Dijo Kronos golpeando fuertemente la punta de su bastón al suelo.

"Primer muro, gran lapida de piedra." Empezó a cantar su invocación, al mismo tiempo, las partículas de tierra del suelo comenzaron a levantarse, y a combinarse creando un gran muro rectangular de piedra sólida.

"Segundo muro, barrera de agua emergente." En un segundo, una parte del suelo comenzó a resplandecer en un tono celeste, para después salir un muro de agua en forma de geiser, con la longitud de una catarata.

"Tercer muro, barrera de fuego infernal." Dijo, haciendo aparecer de la punta de su bastón con forma de luna una flama que rápidamente se agrupo hasta tomar la forma de un círculo.

"Cuarto muro, torbellino de intercepción." Dijo, haciendo emerger un remolino de viento que giraba a gran velocidad.

"Quinto muro, gran escudo de luz." Dijo, iluminando la luna de su bastón, hasta aparecer una especie de escudo de caballero medieval que resplandecía intensamente.

"Sexto muro, domo de protección de las sombras." Grito envolviéndose a él y a Gedo Mazu en un domo de oscuridad protector.

"Kronos ha hecho aparecer 6 muros de bloqueo, ¿Cómo responderá Zamael?" Preguntaba Decoe.

Zamael observaba a través de los ojos vacíos de su calavera, pero solamente dio una sonrisa.

"Púdranseeeee." Dijo expulsando todo el aire.

La calavera abrió su boca huesuda, y expulso una neblina oscura. La niebla iba rumbo fijo contra sus presas, y comenzó el impacto. Primero choco contra la gran lapida de piedra, y lentamente comenzaba a agrietarse, pasaron solo 10 segundos, y la enorme lapida se hizo polvo tras haber atravesado el humo, luego se impactó contra el muro de agua, que cedió más rápido que la lápida, ya que el agua se volvió negra y asquerosa, evaporándose en el aire. Luego, choco contra la barrera de fuego, demostrando un poco más de resistencia, pero al final término deshaciéndose en el aire. Lo siguiente fue el torbellino, que se lanzó bruscamente para poder contenerlo. Su duración fue de aproximadamente un minuto, hasta que la neblina lo hizo desaparecer en el aire. Luego colisiono contra el escudo de luz, resistiendo aproximadamente un minuto, 30 segundos, hasta que se hizo pedazos, para después convertirse en polvo. Finalmente llego hasta el domo de oscuridad, impactando fuertemente, pero habían pasado 5 segundos, y la neblina comenzó a perder fuerza.

Zamael tuvo que dejar de soplar al sentir sus pulmones vacíos, y por obligación, la calavera dejo de lanzar su ataque. La barrera oscura pudo resistir el ataque, para después desvanecerse en el aire. Mostrando a un lobo totalmente exhausto, y a un zorro con una mirada perpleja.

"_Asombroso…"_ Decía mentalmente Gedo Mazu, _"Pudo destruir 5 de las 6 barreras de Kronos, y con solo usar su aire, es una técnica increíble, además no es una técnica de energía, por lo tanto no puedo repelerla con mi fuerza del espejo."_

"Me sorprenden de verdad, solo una persona sobrevivió a mi aliento de la muerte, y está en este torneo listo para luchar… Sin embargo, mi aliento era mucho más poderoso esta vez, destruye toda forma de vida en el universo…" Empezaba a explicar Zamael, "El ser vivo, tiene un tiempo de vida, ya sea una flor, el sol, el humano más fuerte, o el demonio más cruel, nada de eso importa, solo que tienen todos algo en común… La muerte. El sol de un planeta explotara hasta convertirse en una insignificante estrella, la más hermosa flor morirá pudriéndose en el crudo invierno, el ser vivo morirá, ya sea un anciano, por accidentes, asesinatos, todo está relacionado con la muerte. La muerte es el significado más lógico que equilibra la vida, los desastres naturales, las locuras de estos mundos, están relacionados con el significado de la muerte, ¿pero si el ser supremo nos dio la vida para poder existir, por qué también nos ha dado la muerte en nuestra existencia? Esa es una pregunta que nunca he llegado a responder."

"¿Entiendes… lo que dice… este loco?" Preguntaba Kronos fatigado.

"Justo lo que nos faltaba, un sujeto con una estúpida idea en su cabeza." Decía en voz alta Gedo Mazu.

"No es una idea lo que tengo en mi cabeza, es mi sentido de vida, cuando un ser vivo nace, se le da un propósito en su existencia, yo no tenía propósito, y aun no lo tengo, por eso estoy con los Veneno, para encontrar un sentido a esta vida moribunda, antes de que las manos de la muerte me reclamen por fin." Contradijo Zamael listo para retomar su ataque.

"¿Tienes alguna idea para derrotar a este gato?" Preguntaba Kronos preocupado.

"Creo que sí, ¿Pero podrás tu llamarada elemental?" Pregunto.

"No, mi brazo le falta poco para sanar, y aun no he comenzado a perfeccionar la técnica." Respondió.

"¿Pero puedes usar tu otra técnica?"

"Kronos se quedó perplejo, tomando una vista doble entre Gedo Mazu, y la enorme calavera de Zamael. Después de unos segundos, soltó un soplido de frustración.

"Podre, pero solo una vez."

Gedo Mazu sonrío ampliamente, ahora preparado para hacer su truco. Acercándose hacia Kronos, comenzó a hablar sobre su plan. Zamael los miraba intrigante, en la distancia en la que estaba, no podía oírlos, mucho menos ver el movimiento de sus labios. Sin embargo, decidió actuar, inhalando nuevamente, empezaba a lanzar nuevamente su aliento de la muerte.

Sin embargo, Gedo Mazu y Kronos reaccionaron rápidamente. Gedo Mazu apareció frente a Zamael, y soltó su energía como una explosión, haciendo una posición de manos muy inusual, sus dedos unidos formando una especie de burbuja o domo. Zamael estaba confundido, hasta que vio que a su alrededor algo inusual. Normalmente, la neblina de su calavera se dispersaba a su alrededor, pero la neblina parecía no moverse más allá de un radio de 3 metros.

"Mi técnica de captura, burbuja invisible." Decía Gedo Mazu ante su técnica especial, "Al igual que un mimo haciendo esos trucos baratos, mi burbuja es como la caja que usarían los mimos para encerrar imaginativamente a las personas."

"Tonto, esa es una técnica de energía, mi aliento de la muerte destruirá esta barrera en un instante." Decía Zamael preparándose para atacar.

"Adivina, mi objetivo no era encerrarte."

"¿Que?" Preguntaba el pantera curioso, hasta que noto que su compañero Kronos había desaparecido, mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver que se había puesto detrás de él, concentrando la energía que le quedaba en una especie de bola elemental.

"Gedo Mazu no te encerró en forma de burbuja, te encerró en forma de embudo, y todo mundo sabe que un embudo tiene una boquilla en donde puede entrar el líquido, o la arena, o en este caso, ¡MI TECNICA ELEMENTAL, GRAN DISPARO DEL GUARDIAN!" Grito Kronos lanzando su esfera.

Zamael dio un giro brusco, y contrarresto la esfera con su aliento de la muerte, impactándose mutuamente, el choque duro varios minutos, hasta que la esfera dando un fuerte resplandor blanco, exploto dentro del embudo invisible, expandiéndose por la magnitud de fuerza ejercida.

"Técnica elemental N°2: Gran disparo del guardián, una esfera hecha de los 6 elementos principales del mundo, disparadas desde mi bastón a máxima potencia, aun si intentabas destruirla, el poder que ejerce es como una explosión, incluso si no hace contacto directo, la onda de energía te alcanzara por completo, hasta lastimarte en el proceso." Explicaba Kronos apoyándose en el bastón respirando pesadamente.

El embudo se hizo pedazos que resplandecieron en el cielo, y en el humo que lentamente era liberado alrededor de los cielos, una figura descendió del suelo, para aterrizar fuertemente en el suelo, aterrizando encima de él su bastón. Zamael estaba inconsciente, y automáticamente derrotado.

"¡Los ganadores de la primera pelea son, Gedo Mazu y Kronos, del equipo Delta!" Grito Bokkun por el micrófono.

Mientras el público gritaba de emoción, sus amigos celebraron sin fin. Repentinamente, las burbujas de Sally y Rouge fueron desenganchadas, cayendo rápidamente al suelo, mientras lo hacían, las burbujas se hicieron añicos.

"¡Muchachos, las chicas caen del cielo!" Grito Tails a sus compañeros.

"Bueno, solo una, después de todo, Rouge tiene alas." Corrigió Block.

Mientras que Rouge descendía lentamente al suelo usando sus alas, Sally caía rápidamente al suelo. Gedo Mazu pego un fuerte salto en el aire, recogiendo a Sally en sus brazos.

"Bien hecho Ge-" Iba a hablar Bones, hasta que recibió una doble carga de arena por parte de las burbujas rotas, Bones tuvo que salir rápidamente, escupiendo arena en el proceso, "Psst, Prr, que asco, con lo que detesto la arena." Dijo escupiendo arena en el proceso.

"El equipo Delta termino su primera pelea, y ya han rescatado a dos rehenes." Dijo Bocoe.

"Si, pero aún les faltan dos peleas más." Agrego Decoe.

"Felicidades por su primera pelea, pero la segunda deberán tener mucho cuidado, porque escogeremos a la pareja que más nos parten de la risa." Dijo Maya.

"Si, tendrán que enfrentarse conmigo." Dijo Tiffany indicándose ella misma con el pulgar.

"Y conmigo." Dijo Biomorpho con su sonrisa, "Y nosotros escogemos a, el perdedor, y el gallina del equipo Delta."

"Y solo para que sepan, el gallina es el más pequeño, con la expresión de tarado en el rostro." Agrego Maya.

"Je, ¿Quién es el más pequeño, con la expresión de tarado en…?" Empezaba a preguntarse Bones, hasta que los 3 miembros que faltaban pelear lo miraron con un solo ojo, luego se acercaron a ambos lados, y mirando detenidamente, pudo ver que el mismo era el más pequeño, incluso Tails le ganaba en altura, sobrepasándole la mitad de su frente, "YA VERAS, ASQUEROSA MUJER BOCAFLOJA…" Gritaba intentando lanzarse hacia ella, pero fue agarrado de las colas por parte de Kimera.

"No puedes lanzarte a la pelea aun Bones, no hasta que se haya preparado todo." Dijo Kimera fuertemente.

"¡…ESPERA A QUE TE AGARRE, TE METERE UNA BALA ENTRE CEJA Y CEJA!" Seguía insultando el zorro azul

"¿Y quién es el otro, el perdedor?" Preguntaba Block curioso.

"Te lo estas preguntando tú mismo." Dijo Biomorpho.

"¡Oye, espera, yo no soy un perdedor!" Gritaba enojado.

"¿Es que no recuerdas tu historial de derrotas en este torneo?" Preguntaba Maya en voz alta, lo que provoco una serie de carcajadas del público.

"¿Pero de que se ríen? ¡Yo no soy perdedor, y mucho menos gracioso!" Gritaba furioso, y poniendo una cara de enojado.

"Si claro, hasta Sally te pudo ganar en intelecto a la hora de un combate." Contradijo Bones, lanzando otra serie de carcajadas del público.

"¡BASTA YA, NO SOY PERDEDOR!" Gritaba en voz alta.

"Repasemos las batallas que tuvo Block…" Dijo Gedo Mazu luciendo un uniforme de entrevistador, mientras hacia un repaso de las batallas de Block con su libreta, "Veamos, en su primera pelea, perdió contra Bay del equipo Eragon, inmovilizándolo con sus trompos envenenados…"

"¡Ya les dije, ese enano me hizo trampa!" Contradijo con un grito.

"En la siguiente pelea, fue derrotado por los 3 clones humanos del Dr. Tecnodius."

"¡Me negué a lastimarlos, eran personas sufriendo!"

"Y en su última pelea, perdió contra una mujer, la hermana de Sonic, Sonia, y eso que estaba muy enferma de los pulmones."

"¡YA ME CANSEEE!" Grito de golpe, persiguiendo a Gedo Mazu rápidamente para así destrozarlo.

"Muy bien, cuando vamos a pelear, pareja rival." Amenazo Bones listo para luchar.

"Ahora mismo, será por la vida de Amy Rose, y Sonbia, por favor vayan arriba de la plataforma." Pidió Tiffany amablemente.

"¡BLOCK, YA TE PODRAS ENGAR DE GEDO, AHORA NOS TOCA PELEAR!" Llamo a su compañero.

Block se detuvo bruscamente, y no tuvo elección más que ir a ayudarlo, pero no sin antes hablar por última vez.

"Vas a ver a la salida." Amenazo al zorro plateado, quien le respondió sacándole la lengua.

Block subió a la plataforma, y se paró al lado de Bones, estando frente a frente con sus rivales.

"Muy bien, quitaos las máscaras, así puedo ver a quién de los dos les partiré la cara primero." Pidió Block listo para pelear.

Obedeciendo, ambos se quitaron las gafas, y en un rápido movimiento, se quitaron las máscaras, liberando una gran cantidad de energía, haciendo añicos sus trajes. Mientras el resplandor se desvanecía, revelo la figura de dos erizos, uno similar a Sonic, al menos la mitad de su cuerpo, y la otra una erizo joven de color rosa.

"Tiffany el erizo." Dijo la mujer.

"Y yo soy Biomorpho." Dijo el medio Sonic, medio robot.

Bones se asuto un poco ante la aparición del erizo de cobalto, pero block le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

"Tranquilo, enano, podemos ganarles a esos erizos sin problema." Dijo block.

"Está bien." Afirmo Bones listo para pelear.

La primera batalla ha terminado, ahora comenzara la siguiente pelea, ¿Qué pasara con la pareja de Bones y Block? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

…

En el próximo capítulo:

Kimera: Mas les vale a esos dos no perder.

Kronos: Tranquilo, una erizo de color rosa, y un medio Sonic medio robot no representaran problemas para ellos.

Gedo Mazu: podrías mirar mejor la situación.

En el próximo capítulo: El ciborg azul, y el erizo de goma.

Tails: En serio, ¿De dónde salen estos mobianos hoy en día?

…

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden en dejar reviews.


End file.
